Angel-Loid de la Luz
by Sora Eater
Summary: Miu Star es una niña de una particular cabellera. Amante de la flores y la vida humana. Tiene una vida tranquila con familia. Pero todo eso cambia cuando ella es escogida como la guerrera legendaria Teniendo que enfrentar su pasado y su futuro a muchas personas que querrán lastimarla a ella y a su familia. Encontrando amigos de verdad y su única meta será. Hacerse más fuerte.
1. Saga I

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

Dice la leyenda que hay un Angel-Loid, que brinda por la paz, que piensa en los demás y que ama todo ser, que nadie le ha de vencer, ese ángel puede desplegar sus alas y eliminar a todas las personas que tiene a su alrededor, se dice que sus alas son tan hermosas que combinan con su belleza digna, los 5 guerreros más fuertes le guardan respeto, pero... cuando se libre una batalla tal vez nazca algo más...

Despertad – dijo una voz, unos ojos azules como el cielo, con sombra y todo se presentaron

Una chica cayo de una cama, y se golpeó de cabeza, se levantó con el ceño fruncido, su apariencia era de una chica de unos 15 años, cabello blanco, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo con una ligera sombra en ellos

¿Qué tanto haces? - dijo una voz desde abajo

Nande'monai – respondió con pereza y se levantó del frío suelo y se cambió, ahora en su cabeza tenía una diadema negra con blanco, que hacia triángulos y triángulos negros habían en él, también llevaba un vestido de manga-larga negro, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con botas blancas con correas pequeñas negras y suela negra también, miro a las 6 flores que nacían - ¡Ohayo! - dijo con ánimo mientras tocaba una cada una y las regaba

¡Miu espabila que llegas tarde! - grito alguien desde abajo, la chica se colocó unos vendajes en las manos y se quitó las botas unos momentos y se los coloco de nuevo, y bajo las escaleras pero en el proceso cayo y termino llegando en el piso - ¿Que tanto hacías? - le regaño, esta miro a la persona, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros, vestía con un delantal de cocina y extendía otro, esta se levantó con una risa nerviosa y se lo coloco y comenzó a ayudar

Nande'monai, solo he tenido un sueño extraño – aclaro, mientras recogía algo y comenzaba a picar algo, el señor también comenzó

¿De qué iba? - dijo ella no entendió

¿De qué? - dijo sin entender

¿De qué iba el sueño? - pregunto, ella se exalto y lo miro a los ojos, y dudo en responder, el termino de picar lo que hacía y lo metió en unos fideos

Fideos, de que más – dijo mientras se lo entregaba a alguien, el hombre dejo lo que hacía y sus ojos se volvieron estrellas

¡Al fin! - grito, la tomo de los hombros - ¡Al fin mi Miu ha tenido un sueño de fideos, ya será hora de que te cuente el secreto! - dijo emocionado

¿Secreto? - dijo ella

El ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto – dijo el emocionado

Ah – dijo

Le darás un nuevo destino a este restaurante... más si fueras más femenina – le dijo con dulzura – Como lo herede de mi padre, como él lo heredo de tu bis-abuelo y el... se lo quito a un viejo compañero en un juego – dijo señalando varias fotos

Otou-sama, solo fue un sueño – dijo con simpleza la chica de cabello blanco

No solo fue un sueño – dijo mientras le colocaba algo a unos fideos y los entregaba – Era el sueño – dijo con una sonrisa paternal, ella bajo la mirada

Otou-sama… ¿Nunca has pesado en hacer algo diferente? - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

Pues cuando era joven... tuve un sueño rebelde... - ella presto mucha atención – Quería pelear con todo lo que se me atravesara – dijo – Valer la justicia así nadie lo creyera – dijo

¡¿por qué no le has hecho?! - pregunto sorprendida

Tenía cosas más importantes, entre ellas tu – dijo señalándola con un cucharón – Y tu madre – dijo – Además mi lugar está aquí – aclaro – Y el tuyo …

También … - dijo con los ojos cerrados

No, están en la mesa, 15, 21 y 12 – dijo mientras le daba una bandeja con fideos, a esta le cayó una gota en la cien, y miro fijamente desde donde estaba, un lugar en la cima, con neblina pero se veía...

Allí, un hombre de cabello marrón claro, tocaba la flauta, su tez era blanca, y llevaba la parte superior de un Kimono anaranjado, con marrón y pantalones negros, bastantes personas se le abalanzaron, con la intención de atacarle, pero el solo abrió sus ojos azules claro y les respondió, mientras solo se defendía con la flauta, luego de alejarlos a todos, aplaudió

Buen trabajo a todos... – felicito el hombre les miro – si querían defraudarme – termino, haciendo que todos bajen la mirada - ¡Shin más hábil! - regaño a un chico de unos 16-17 años, cabello rojo con puntas anaranjadas, tenía un gorro negro, unos audífonos en su cuello, una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro también y zapatos rojos, sus ojos eran penetrantes y de un ámbar claro - ¡Tomoe más rápido! - a uno de cabello plateado-blanco, mirando a todas direcciones, llevaba una camisa negra, encima una azul-marino manga-larga, recogida hasta el codo, tenía una cola, y pantalones negros - ¡Yui más sutil! - a una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño y le llegaba los hombros, tenía dos flores pequeñas como ganchitos recogiendo su flejillo de lado, ella llevaba, una camisa negra de cuello algo alto, encima una roja, que tenía cuello y una abertura en sus hombros, las mangas eran largas y abombadas, tenía muchos bordes dorados, con unos guates rojos que dejaban ver sus dedos, la camisa le llegaba hasta casi el muslo por delante y por detrás era larga hasta casi los talones, tenía un escudo en la zona femenina, y medias largas negras con zapatos de igual color – ¡Tsubasa más alto! – dijo señalando a un chico de la misma edad que el resto (16-17) cabello negro-azulado, largo y atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata negra mal puesta, una chaqueta negra, recogida hasta los codos, y tenía cola hasta los talones con pantalones negros, resaltaban sus alas blancas y pequeñas en su espalda – Hayato más veloz – regaño a un chico de la misma edad que el resto, cabello castaño-naranja, muy desordenado, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, viste con un traje verde claro, y guantes verdes oscuros, un pequeño bolso blanco en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, y botines negros, señalo a un último, que parecía un mensajero con alas que se volvían pequeñas - ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto, el trajo duro

Sayaka-sensei le busca – dijo con nerviosismo, el reacciono y se fue corriendo, cuando llego al interior del castillo, respiro calmadamente e hizo una reverencia

Sayaka-sensei... ¿Para qué necesita de mi presencia? ¿Pasa algo malo? - dijo el haciendo una gran reverencia, en frente de él se encontraba una mujer, cabello negro y largo atado en una alta coleta, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, sonrió con maternidad, bajo del alto bastón de oro en el que estaba

¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo malo para ver a un amigo? - pregunto, mientras caminaba y arrastraba el vestido blanco que llevaba

¿Entonces no pasa nada? - pregunto el hombre, ella sonrió

No del todo – dijo y extendió su brazo y todas las velas que tenían alrededor se apagaron

¿Decías? - dijo el hombre, ella cambio un poco sus ojos que mostraban un poco de compasión

Tart va a volver – aclaro, al hombre le pasaron varias imágenes borrosas por la mente

¡Eso es imposible! - le grito - ¡Esta en prisión! - le recordó

Nada es imposible – aclaro la sabia mujer, el retrocedió y busco al mensajero que llegaba con sus alas grandes

Sho... ve a la cárcel y decidles que di la orden de que duplicaran todo, armas, personal y como retenerle ¡Ahora! - le dijo apresurado

¡Si, Hayate-sensei! - grito mientras se iba

De todos modos huira – dijo ella dando la espalda – Cada quien elige su camino y lo que hará en el marcara su destino – aclaro

Hay que hacer algo, hay que evitar que el destruya la valle – dijo preocupado, asustado y ¿desconcertado? - Hay que evitar que tome venganza hay...hay …

Tienes que calmarte – le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados – Está bien, la respuesta aparcera o si no se buscara – dijo mientras con su cetro tocaba el agua llena de pétalos de durazno, en ella se reflejó un ángel de alas hermosas con un royo rojo con dorado

El pergamino del Angel-Loid de La Luz – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Ya ha llegado la hora – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el pergamino Sayaka

Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién es la persona ideal para saber los secretos del pergamino? - pregunto – Para convertirse en el guerrero de la luz - pregunto

No lo sé – admitió – Pero conozco muy bien sus características – le dijo ahora a el – Hayate – dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Gomen – decía la albina pasando con los fideos y los colocaba en la mesa, algo llamo su atención, era que colocaban un cartel, donde patrocinaban el festival del durazno, ella dejo el resto de las comidas y fue a verlo, también decían de los legendarios 5 Angel-Loid de las sombras – Sayaka-sama va a elegir al guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo, miro más abajo – ¡Y mostrara su habilidades con los duraznos, cerezos y otras flores! - grito con estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Minna-san, todos id al palacio carmesí Sayaka-sama va a elegir al guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz! - dijo alentando a todo el mundo - ¡Hemos esperado esto por años hay que ir! - grito emocionada - ¡Vayamos! - dijo

¡Miu... ¿A dónde vas?! - pregunto el padre

Pues al palacio carmesí, sabéis que siempre he querido ver un acto con flores – dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, te acompaño – dijo con una sonrisa el padre, mientras ambos se quitaban el delantal y salieron corriendo

* * *

En el festival, todo el mundo bailaba y gritaba ser un guerrero Angel-Loid, los que nacieron con alas (YO: Todos tienen alas, lo que pasa es que algunos tienen que invocarlas, ya que las tienen pegadas como un tattu y otros nacen con ellas encima) volaban, como unos 15000, escalones más abajo estaban padre e hija mirando, se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron y comenzaron a subir las interminables escaleras, ya arriba con los preparativos estaban ambos maestros, aunque la mujer tenía una capucha que cubría su hermoso cabello

Hoy es un día memorable – dijo con una leve sonrisa el castaño

Si, temo no vivir para verle – dijo con una sonrisa grande

Solo tienes 35 años – dijo entre risas el hombre

Sí, pero la magia viene de un lugar, no crees Hayate – dijo ella, él la miro - ¿Ya están listos tus alumnos? - pregunto

Si, Sayaka-sensei – dijo

Recuerda...aquel al que elija, no solo llevara con el nombre, tendrá que mantener la paz al valle y también a ti – aclaro mientras lo señalaba levemente e iba un poco más adelante, lo único que había en la mirada del castaño era, desconcierto

¡Que comience el torneo! - declaro alguien, llegando todos cansados, padre e hija llegaban

¡Lo logramos! - dijeron cansados, él se paró y vio a su hija tirada en el piso descansando, y comenzó a entrar, pero cuando ella lo hizo la puerta se comenzó a cerrar, pero ella se pegó contra la puerta

¡Abrid esto! ¡Quiero entrar! - dijo deprimida, de algún modo se las ingenió para estar cerca de una ventana

Es un honor para mí, darles la bienvenida y presentaros a los 5 ángeles de las sombras – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo Hayate – Shin, Hayato, Yui, Tomoe y Tsubasa – dijo mientras cada uno de ellos aparecía, con alas del color de blanco, grandes en el cielo, que se redujeron a un pequeño tamaño cuando estuvieron en el suelo, menos las de Tsubasa, que emitieron una onda y cerro la ventana por donde veía Miu, ella frunció el ceño

Esto es broma – dijo mientras suspiraba y el festival comenzaba, los 5 ángeles hacían su presentación, ella buscaba la forma de entrar, pero siempre fallaba

Subir por un árbol: Fallo

Escalar :Fallo

Golpear la puerta: Fallo total

Volver a subir un árbol :Fallo

De algún modo aterrizo en los fuegos artificiales, Sayaka abrió pesadamente sus ojos y sonrió haciendo que todo el mundo haga silencio

Percibo, un alma muy grande y poderosa – dijo con una sonrisa, el maestro de los cinco chicos hizo un demán con la cabeza y estos se pusieron en fila

Ciudadanos del Valle de las Sombras...Sayaka-sama ha de elegir un Angel-Loid De la Luz – dijo alto y claro, Miu se levantó de donde estaba preocupada

¿Eh? No, no, no, no, no – repitió varias veces – Esperad – se fijó en donde estaba y sonrió con malicia, Sayaka bajaba lentamente de su lugar mientras se dirigía hacia los cinco chicos, en eso, Miu hizo un extraño artefacto de fuegos artificiales, la mujer estaba llegando y Miu encendió la silla, pero lo que no espero fuera, que lo que hiciera fuera primero pegarla a la pared, luego ir a lo más alto del cielo y que explotara, todo el mundo la miro con desconcierto, y los niños con ilusión, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a caer en picada, justo donde estaban las 7 personas importantes, ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos azules, para contemplar al peli-rojo que la sostenía en brazos, ella se sonrojo instantáneamente y se alejó de él, miro a todo su alrededor - ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto confundida, no habría bien sus ojos, vio como algo la señalaba, un dedo fino y pálido - ¿Que señala? - dijo mientras terminaba de abrir sus ojos azules, vio a Sayaka señalándola con una sonrisa, se sonrojo más que antes y se comenzó a alejar - ¡Gomen! - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y se levantaba del suelo – Yo solo quería ver su acto de flores – dijo – Y quién sería el siguiente Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Oh, que interesante – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

Sensei, me está señalando a mí – dijo mientras se señalaba el peli-rojo

No, a ella – dijo sin dejar de señalarla, el chico frunció el ceño

¿Eh? ¿Quién? - pregunto la albina, mientras se movía pero ella la seguía, el padre llego y lo miro estupefacto

A ti – dijo con su sonrisa

A mí... - dijo sin habla, ella le alzo el brazo dejando ver un poco sus vendajes

¡El universo nos ha enviado a la Angel-Loid de la Luz! - exclamo la mujer

¿Eh? … - dijo la albina

¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los 4 guerreros menos el peli-rojo que frunció el ceño

¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los otros dos adultos, tocaron un tambor en honor, pero Hayate le quito el palo, varias personas comenzaron a llegar con un pequeño trono, mientras la chica estaba en blanco

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! - dijo Hayate, nadie le hizo caso y tiraron a la chica en el trono que no se movía aun por la noticia, el bajo rápidamente y fue hasta donde su maestra que también iba el hombre peli-negro - ¡Sayaka-sensei, esa niña no puede ser la guerrera Angel-Loid, usted iba a señalar a Shin ¿verdad?! - grito

Cierto, cierto – dijo el hombre

¡White! - dijeron una emocionada y el otro seriamente

Ella solo, cayó frente a él ¡Fue un accidente! - lo último lo grito

Los accidentes no existen – aclaro la mujer, la albina pareció reaccionar y lo único que puedo hacer es caer en coma

Las flores... no cumpliré mi sueño – balbuceo, todos la miraron con una gota en la cien pero la siguieron llevando, Hayate tenía un tic en el ojo y sus alumnos se acercaron

Hayate-sensei, lo sentimos le hemos fallado – hablo por todos e hicieron una gran reverencia, el peli-rojo

No – respondió, todos subieron su cabeza – Si esa niña no se va para mañana, habré sido yo el que les fallo – dijo el seriamente

* * *

En un lugar que nevaba fuertemente, volaba dificultosamente el mensajero, llego hasta un lugar sombrío y cayo de espalda mientras sus alas se hacían pequeñas, y fue apuntado con dos lanzas por dos guardianes

¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Traigo un mensaje – aclaro alzándolo, ellos encarnaron una ceja – De Hayate-sensei – dijo serio y chibi, ellos sonrieron conformes de la respuesta y comenzaron a abrir las puertas de lo que parecía una cárcel

¡¿Qué?! - dijo sorprendido un hombre de cabello gris y ojos oscuros con armadura - ¡Quiere que duplique la seguridad, que duplique las personas, que su cárcel no puede ser lo suficientemente adecuada! - dijo sorprendido y molesto, todos los guardias mostraban una cara molesta - ¿Crees que mi prisión no es lo suficientemente buena? - pregunto molesto

No yo no creo eso – dijo nervioso – Hayate duda, yo solo soy el mensajero – dijo en el mismo estado, el coloco una cara sombría

Pues decidle a tu Hayate-sensei, que escapar de la prisión de Kei es imposible – declaro, el mensajero miro hacia abajo y vio el gran vacío oscuro, recibió una palmada que casi lo hace caer, el peli-gris se rio – es impresionante ¿verdad? - dijo, el acento nervioso – Es una entrada no una salida – aclaro – Un millar de guardias y un solo prisionero – dijo

Sí, pero ese prisionero es Tart Valet – dijo el mensajero, llegaron hasta un mecanismo de bajada

Bajadnos – ordeno el peli-gris, y los bajaron y el mensajero se moría del miedo, se abrieron como 20 puertas y un puente se hizo, una persona, con cadenas saliendo de sus pies, y de sus manos, recogidas en el piso y el techo, pero estaba tirado – Ahí está...Tart Valet – dijo

Creo que me quedare aquí – dijo el mensajero, el hombre se volvió a reír

Vamos, es seguro – dijo mientras lo empujaba, comenzaron a adentrarse, y los arqueros se preparaban - ¡Sabes, Sayaka-sama ya escogió a la persona que recibirá el royo del Angel-Loid legendario! - le restregó

¡¿Qué hace?! ¡No le provoque! - susurro el mensajero

No va hacerme nada – aclaro – Le tengo inmovilizado – dijo, le piso una cola morada que salía de su cuerpo, pero él no se movió, pero el mensajero retrocedió – Le pise la colita al niñito – le dijo a su oído, el mensajero retrocedió más

Bien ¡entendido! Hayate-sensei no tiene nada que temer – dijo asustado

No nada – aclaro serio el hombre

Si, si, ¡ya nos podemos ir! - dijo asustado, el hombre atrás de ellos, abrió de golpe sus ojos ámbares molesto

* * *

Traían a la medio-consciente Miu y la tiraron en el suelo y ella reacciono cuando cerraron la puerta, ella se levantó del piso nuevamente y suspiro

En que lío me he metido ahora... - dijo mirando el techo, todo el lugar estaba minado de cuadros hermosos pero el que más llamo la atención de la albina fue donde habían varios ángeles en un prado verde lleno de flores, se acercó un poco a él, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las enormes alas que tenían - ¡Qué lindo! - exclamo lo iba a tocar y...

Ya terminaste – dijo alguien, ella se dio vuelta y su cabello se movió al compás de ella hacerlo, vio a su maestro e hizo una súper reverencia, al hombre le creció una vena en la cabeza, sonrió con esfuerzo – Así que eres la nueva Guerra Angel-Loid – dijo, ella sudor frío y miro el piso avergonzada

Eso...creo... - dijo en voz baja

No – la albina se sorprendió – Tu nunca serás la Guerra Angel-Loid, hasta que no consigas el royo legendario de la primera – dijo señalándolo

Ah... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirle? - pregunto en el mismo estado vergonzoso, él se rio con sarcasmo, pero se puso serio

Crees que te lo daré así como así – dijo molesto – Crees que te regalare el secreto para el poder ilimitado – dijo con sarcasmo

No...Y-Yo – dijo nerviosa, él se le comenzó a acercar

Uno primero tiene que dominar todas las artes Angel-Loid, pero eso es imposible, si alguien es alguien como... ¡Vos! - dijo reclinando

¿Cómo yo? - dijo ella

Si, como vos – dijo, el pego en la pierna – Piernas débiles – en los brazos – Blandengue – dijo – Y esa ridícula cabellera tan... llamativa – dijo el pegándole en la cabeza – Alguien como tú nunca pasara desapercibida – le dijo

¡Oiga! ¡Eso es injustificado! – dijo la albina, acercándose

No te me acerques, no quiero mirar hacia abajo – le dijo, en un poco de lindas palabras "enana"

S-Shotto, Sayaka-sama dijo que yo sería la próxima … yo nunca... - fue tomada de un dedo, ella se alarmo, más aun cuando subió dos dedos – La l-llave de Tsunade-sama … - dijo casi muda y pálida más-de-lo-normal

¿Conoces la llave? - dijo

Claro, era la mujer más fuerte antes e intermedio de Sayaka-sama – dijo aún más asustada

Pues sabes lo que pasara... si… bajo los dedos, ¿verdad? - dijo

Sí, sí, me callo – dijo asustada y cayendo de rodillas

Pues sabrás que Sayaka-sensei te ha escogido a ti como Angel-Loid de la Luz, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, y cuando termine contigo desearas lo contrario – le espeto en cara - ¿Quedo claro? - pregunto

Si, si, si – dijo apresurada asentando con la cabeza

Bien – se rio con sarcasmo – Estoy ansioso por empezar – dijo, fueron a un cuarto donde estaban todos entrenando, el único que lo hacía con alas era Tsubasa. Que volaba y se defendía con una espada. Pero luego llego el peli-rojo con una un poco más gruesa y fue a combatir con él. Luego el peli-naranja, sonrió de medio lado y salto, golpeando a un millar de cosas y luego lanzo algo hacia atrás haciendo que exploten pero se regeneraron. En el fuego como una bailarina la menor del grupo, Yui, esquivaba el fuego con gracia y delicadeza sin ser quemada. Y Tomoe paso entre un montón de círculos en llamas sin ninguna mancha de quemadura y cayo de pie, y de nuevo con Shin que se equilibraba en medio de su entrenamiento y entre eso rompió un trozo de madera, que si Miu no se agachaba de seguro la tumbaría por la fuerza con la que iba - ¡Empecemos! - dijo Hayate. Ella lo miro desconcertada

¿Nani? - dijo muda - ¿Ahora? - pregunto

Si, ahora – dijo con los brazos cruzados – A menos que creas que Sayaka-sensei se equivocó y no seas la guerrera de la luz – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ah... buen... pero... no creo poder con todo – dijo un poco asustada

Bueno, si no le intentamos no lo sabremos ¿o sí? - pregunto al final

Sí, pero... es so si podríamos encontrar algo más adecuado a mí, nivel – lo último fue un susurro inaudible

¿Nivel? ¿Cuál es ese nivel? - pregunto Hayate

Nivel cero, está claro – dijo muy asustada de tantas armas en un solo lugar. Hayate se rio

No existe nada parecido al nivel cero – dijo entre una risa sarcástica, ella miro un muñeco golpeado

Podría empezar con eso – dijo ella señalándolo

¿Eso? Lo usamos para entrenar niños – dijo Hayate

Pero, si usted me ha dicho cría hace unos minutos – dijo molesta llorando cómicamente y sonrojada. Mientras se acercaban los 5 guerreros de las sombras, ella los miro un poco desconfiada y se arrodillo ante ellos - ¡Espero que mi presencia no sea una molestia para ustedes! - exclamo sonrojada como un tomate, todos la miraron extrañados

Levantad del piso – dijo molesto Hayate, ella lo hizo rápidamente – Ahora, comienza – ordeno, ella le miro y luego a ellos

Ellos miraran o pueden seguir con su entrenamiento – pregunto un poco avergonzada

Golpeadlo y punto – dijo secamente, ella lo miro, y una imagen fugaz paso por su mente y se quedó un poco triste – Golpeadlo de una vez – dijo ella le dio un pequeño golpe y sonrió nerviosa – Una vez más y más fuerte – dijo, ella apretó su puño y le pego, fuertemente y la golpeo a ella y se la llevo a uno de los artefactos y era como si ella bailara

¡¿Nani'kore?! - exclamo. Mientras trataba de saltar y cuando lo logro algo le pego en la cara y cayó en lo que parecía ser un molde de pelea y dio vueltas con el

Parece que será más fácil de lo que creí – acepto Hayate con una sonrisa divertida, ella seguía rodando y cayo dentro de un montón de muñecos de madera llenos de espinas que con esfuerzo esquivo, al salir, comenzó a subir a la plataforma, pero al mirar abajo sus ojos se volvieron esferitas de miedo

Kusso – dijo, para que el fuego saliera y ella se lastimara, mientras que los demás la veían, un maestro divertido, una Yui, Hayato y Tsubasa poniendo muecas al dolor de la albina, un peli-rojo desinteresado y un Tomoe leyendo un libro, como pudo, la albina llego hasta donde estaba el resto, quemada, y algo golpeada

He estado de asco – dijo con la mirada al suelo, Hayate le apago un mechón sobresaliente

Queda inaugurado el nivel cero – dijo con burla

* * *

Ya en la noche en una cómoda cabaña, cerca estaban caminando los 5 guerreros de las sombras

¿Que estaría pensando Sayaka-sensei al escoger a esa pobre niña como Angel-Loid de la luz? - dijo Yui – Hayate-sensei le hará pedazos – dijo con una mirada chibi reflexiva

La guerrera Angel-Loid cae del cielo con delicadeza y destreza – se burló Tsubasa

Cuando ella camina el suelo tiembla – continuo Tomoe, mientras el resto se reía menos el peli-rojo, les paso por un lado

Debía esperar que Sayaka-sensei escogiera a alguien que de verdad supiera como pelear y magia siquiera – dijo molesto el chico

Puede llegar a tocarse la punta de los pies – se burló de la estatura de la chica Tsubasa nuevamente

Pero, si quiera su cabello le llega a los pies – dijo burlón el chico peli-naranja y siguieron su camino. Escondida en una roca salió la albina de ojos azules triste, por lo que decían de ella, suspiro, y toco sus pies, confirmando que era pequeña, se lanzó en el suelo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar

Oka-sama, cuidad de mí, onegai – dijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando al silencioso lugar, trato de hacer el menor silencio posible, pero no daba del todo ya que la cabaña rechinaba por donde pisara, se tropezó con una espada tirada en el suelo y abrió una puerta cayendo de cabeza, lo que vio fueron unos ojos morado claro – Tomoe-san, gomen – dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Ah, eres vos – dijo sin mucho interés, ella solo levanto la mirada aun un poco triste

Gomen, por ser un estorbo – declaro ella sin mirarlo, sonrió cálidamente – Debes de estar cansado, me iré de una vez para no molestar – dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta pero fue detenida por un comentario del chico

Eres demasiado educada – dijo fríamente, aunque era cierto

Gomene, lo que pasa es que mi madre me enseñó a ser así – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, el arqueo una ceja

¿Si sabes que no pintas nada aquí?– dijo, ella bajo su mirada

Eso lo sé. Yo solo quería ser una paisajista ya que amo las flores y vine a ver el espectáculo solo por Sayaka-sama – aclaro mirando hacia un lado, se dio un golpe en la cabeza – Pero tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo – dijo

No es eso, me refiero a que no pintas nada aquí, en esta habitación, es mi habitación – aclaro tomando un libro, ella cayo en cuenta y decidió irse de ahí, cerro, pero la volvió a abrir

Oyasumi (Buenas noches en japonés) – con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar, el solo se atinó a abrir los ojos grandemente

Hace cuanto que no nos dan las buenas noches de ese modo – dijo desde la otra habitación Yui, el solo le pego en el rostro con una sombra. Miu solo se atinó a suspirar y tratar de no hacer ruido alguno, pero alguien más abrió la puerta, esta solo se dio vuelta cubriéndose con sus brazos

Shin-sama – dijo temerosa – no quería despertarle, solo que... - estaba sonrojada aun recordaba lo de esa tarde

No pintas nada aquí – dijo serio

Si, entiendo, es tu habitación...

No, me refiero a que, tu no pintas nada en el palacio carmesí – le espeto sin pudor alguno o delicadeza – Eres una deshonra para la magia de un ángel y si aún queda respeto por lo que somos y por lo que hacemos vos … al amanecer te habrás ido – declaro mirándola fijamente, el sonrojo de la chica había desaparecido, el cerro su puerta sin decir más, ella se quedó ahí pasmada, pero susurro un:

Oyasumi – y suspiro bajando la mirada.

En un lugar muy alto, muy alto, había un árbol de cerezo y otro de durazno, entre ellos una sombra, y Sayaka venia subiendo

Veo que has encontrado el durazno de la sabiduría – dijo, ella se dio vuelta moviendo su cabello, y mostrando que estaba plantando algo, una pequeña flor

Eso era este lugar, pensé que era un monte cualquiera – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa

Te entiendo, plantas flores cuando estas preocupada – dijo con una linda sonrisa

¿Preocupada? No que va ¿Por qué estaría preocupada? - dijo rápidamente

¿Por qué lo estás? - pregunta viéndola fijamente y esta cayo de rodillas al suelo, suspiro

Soy un asco – declaro viendo el piso – Nunca me enseñaron a ser una persona que sepa pelear, soy una deshonra, en todo el mundo – acepto

Probablemente – dijo, esa pequeña albina le recordaba a alguien

Los cinco ellos … - paro mientras se levantaba del suelo – me odian con ganas – dijo deprimida, miro los ojos azules – No sé qué hará Hayate-sensei, para convertir a esto en una guerra de la luz – dijo, suspiro mientras miraba el suelo – No sé cómo sacar mi alma de un modo, no puedo usar explosivo, ni siquiera sé cómo sacar mis alas internas – dijo, se tiro en el piso dándole la espalda – Yo... yo … debería volver a ayudar a mi padre – dijo mirando el vacío. Sayaka sonrió

Poder o no poder … fideos o no fideos – Miu la miro – Estas preocupada por el pasado y el futuro, como dice el dicho, el ayer es pasado, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy... - hizo que creciera el tallo de la flor que plantaba la niña – es un obsequio, por eso le dicen presente – dijo, mientras se iba, toco levemente el árbol, de cerezo y cayo una pequeña flor

¿Quién planto ese otro árbol? - pregunto viendo el cerezo

Una vieja amiga – dijo mientras se iba...

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, una cola movía una pluma para abrir una cerradura cautelosamente, varios espinos salieron de un cuerpo, dejando respirar a alguien con tranquilidad, estiro sus músculos que tronaron al hacerlo. Esa persona tendría unos 21 años, cabello negro oscuro y alborotado, rompió el caparazón que lo tenía prisionero como pequeños pedazos de roca, mostrando un cuerpo, delgado pero a la vez tonificado de músculos, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón con correas negro. Una alarma se encendió

¡Oh! ¡NO! - exclamo el señor peli-gris

¡¿Qué pasa?! - exclamo asustado el mensajero

¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! - exclamo en una orden, rápida, mientras todo el mundo se movía ajetreado, mientras el hombre trataba de jalar las cadenas que tenía en los pies que eran sostenidas de unas rocas, dio un pequeño rugido que se escuchó por todo el lugar, asustando notablemente al mensajero

¡Disparad las lanzas! - dijo, los guardias hicieron caso, y prepararon unas ballestas gigantes y las lanzaron, mientras que el hombre las esquivaba, apretó fuertemente la cadena, y la cuarta le pego en el blanco para dejarlo libre, los guardias quedaron en blanco de miedo, el peli-negro tomo la otra sin mucha fuerza y la rompió

¡Tart Valet está libre! - dijo muy asustado el mensajero - ¡Voy a avisarle a Hayate! - exclamo engrandeciendo sus alas, pero fue tomado del cuello impidiéndole volar

¡No te vas de aquí, ni tampoco el! - dijo molesto - ¡Subidla! - grito. Los guardias hicieron caso rápidamente, mientras que los que estaban abajo invocaban sus alas para irse volando, volvieron a lanzar otra ballesta, pero el peli-negro la paro con una mano y esta resonó, la golpeo con un pie y rompió el artefacto que las lanzaba, e hizo lo mismo con las que le lanzaron anteriormente haciendo una mini escalera, se tronó los huesos del cuello y se impulsó subiendo rápidamente

¡Viene hacia acá! - exclamo el mensajero

No llegara lejos – dijo molesto el peli-gris, aun teniendo del cuello al hombre - ¡Arqueros! - los nombrados inmediatamente soltaron flechas rojas. El peli-negro emitió un sonido felino molesto y salto hacia el mini ascensor, tocándolo a tiempo para no morir des-flechado, otro hombre corto la cadena para evitar que suba y se rio con orgullo con un compañero y chocaron sus hachas, lamentablemente no funciono ya que el subió e hizo un Split dejándoles fuera de combate, tomo una cadena y se balanceo llegando hasta arriba y golpeando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, primero pego a dos con sus cabezas, luego varios intentaron darle con las hachas que el evito y ellos se dieron ellos mismos, destrozo un hacha con una onda magnética y como otros veinte cayeron, mientras que el salto como un felino, hasta arriba donde le intentaron cerrar la puerta, pero no funciono ya que la rompió, dos venían hacia él, y el agarro a uno del cuello con las manos y al otro con las piernas, dio una voltereta y los acabo, uno con un martillo vino, lo acabo y lo tomo pegándole a varios, luego lo soltó y volvió a subir, mientras la cola morada se movía de un lado a otro, al llegar aún más arriba hizo un sonido molesto, a su frente unos 100 soldados, incluyendo al mensajero y al dueño de la prisión

Este es el fin, vamos a morir – dijo. Pero el dueño de la prisión no pensaba así ya que se rio con orgullo y fuertemente

No, todavía no – declaro - ¡Ahora! - ordeno, un arquero soltó una flecha que luego se prendió en llamas dándole a una roca, cayendo varias consecutivamente por el puente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, Kei (El dueño de la prisión) se rio con fuerza como si hubiese ganado, pero no terminaba, el hombre como un gato comenzó a saltar y saltar, algo llamo la atención de sus ojos dorado ámbar, una dinamita que aún no explotaba, salto con más fuerza hacia arriba tocando el pico, arranco la cuerda y le dio vueltas como si fuera un Kusarigama

Corremos – susurro el mensajero

Aja – murmuro Kei, pero el peli-negro lanzo la dinamita y exploto, mandando a varios al acantilado y muchos lastimados, entre los sobrevivientes el mensajeros, que fue tomado del cuello por el oji-ámbar, suspiro y sonrió con malicia

Qué bueno que Hayate te envío – dijo acariciando sus alas – Empezaba a sentirme olvidado – dijo – Vete volando y decidle que… el guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz de verdad… vuelve a casa – ordeno, este acento con miedo y se fue volando torpemente...

* * *

Ya en la mañana en el valle de las sombras tocaron las campanas marcando las 7 de la mañana, todos en la cabaña salieron rápidamente

¡Buenos días Sensei! - exclamaron con respeto y rígidos, pero la niña de cabello blanco no salió

¡Kobito! ¡Kobito! (significa enana) – exclamaba para despertar a la chica, se cabreo y abrió fuertemente las puertas - ¡Despertad! - ordeno, se rio con malicia – Se rindió – dijo viendo la habitación vacía

* * *

¿Qué haremos ahora Sensei? - dijo la pequeña castaña - ¿Si la niña se fue? - pregunto curiosa con las manos detrás de su cuerpo

Entrenar y esperar que con el tiempo el verdadero guerrero de la luz sea revelado – respondió a la pregunta, abrió la puerta del campo de entrenamiento, y vieron una cabellera blanca que caía desde muy arriba - ¡¿Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?! (Significa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?) – dijo molesto Hayate, la niña se dio vuelta de donde estaba, tenía las dos piernas abiertas tratando de sostener su vestido negro

O...Ohayo ... Sensei – dijo nerviosa, en la miro molesto en busca de una respuesta – Es que ... es que ... mi Oka-sama siempre decía que una persona tiene que dar lo mejor aunque no sepa nada de lo que haga, entonces decidí dar iniciativa – aclaro

Te atoraste allí arriba – declaro serio

No, que va … - su mirada seria la miro durante un rato – me dio vértigo – declaro sonrojada

Ayudadla – le ordeno a Tsubasa, el hizo una mueca molesta, expandió sus alas y la tomo de un pie, y su vestido se bajó mostrando sus bragas blancas, mostrando el sonrojo de Tsubasa, Tomoe y Hayato, más el de ella, cuando bajo cubrió su rostro

Gracias – agradeció

No lo menciones – dijo aun tratando de evitar su sonrojo

Gomen'nasai – dijo

Jamás – culmino el chico

En serio creíste que dominarías un Split en una noche – dijo molesto Hayate, ella solo bajo la mirada, arrojo dos ruedas al cielo – se necesitan años para dominar la flexibilidad y muchos más – chasqueo los dedos y Shin salto hasta ellos – para aplicarlo en batalla – culmino, como Shin cuando los rompió haciendo el Split y cayo colocándose luego detrás de su maestro, a la chica le cayó un trozo en la cabeza y se cubrió con sus manos y sus mangas bajaron mostrando los vendajes

¿Para qué usas eso? Dudo que seas alguien que ya haya hecho algún tipo de pelea – dijo Hayate

Es un tema personal – dijo levantándose del suelo, hizo una reverencia con sus manos juntas, Hayate coloco una cara aburrida pero sonrió

Empecemos – declaro chasqueando los dedos, todos se colocaron a un margen para ver la batalla entre la castaña y la albina

¿Estas lista? - dijo Yui tomando posición

C-Claro... - murmuro. Yui le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y la envío al cielo, luego pegándole en la cabeza enviándola al piso

Gomene, pero dijiste que si – dijo un poco preocupada

No te preocupes no dolió – no mintió, no tenía ningún rasguño externo, junto sus manos en palabras de que aun podía, Hayate molesto chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y su batalla seguiría contra Tomoe con un bastón muy sencillo, le pego en la cabeza y luego en el estómago dejándola en el suelo, junto nuevamente sus manos, Hayate chasqueo los dedos y estaba equilibrándose en el molde, pero al final ella cayo dentro y no hubo pelea, otro chasqueo de dedos y se encontraba peleando contra el peli-naranja que la manejaba como si no pasara nada y la acabo en el piso hasta que fue de noche, el chico se apartó y con esfuerzo junto sus manos nuevamente, cabreando a Hayate

He procurado que se te haga sencillo kobito, pero tu siguiente oponente seré yo – declaro

¿Ah? - dijo anonada – No me rendiré – declaro parándose del suelo, Hayate ya estaba a su frente

Un paso adelante – ella lo dio, y este le comenzó a dar vueltas a su cuerpo – El camino a la victoria es encontrar el punto débil del enemigo – la tiro contra el piso y le tomo la mano tronando los huesos de la muñeca y le jalo los cabellos de la frente, ella lo miro con decisión, la tiro a otro lado – Poner en contra su fuerza y tomarla – dijo mientras le daba una serie de patadas y la tiro hacia otro lado – Hasta acabarlo o hasta que se rinda – dijo jalándole de nuevo el cabello

Pero una persona con ideales fuertes no se rinde – aclaro sin rendirse y su mirada no cambiaba, Hayate la lanzo hacia el cielo y le dio una patada en la espalda y esta comenzó a caer por las interminables escaleras

Si usa el cerebro no volverá a subir – dijo serio Shin

Pero lo hará – dijo Tomoe con un libro

No se va a rendir ¿Verdad? - dijo muy confundida la castaña

Y no se sabe si dejara de caer – dijo con burla el chico de ojos azul oscuro

¡Hayato! - regaño Yui, él se rio nervioso, luego solo se escucharon los quejidos de una albina a la cual le clavaban agujas

No se suponía que la acupuntura me haría sentir mejor – dijo con ojos llorosos Miu, detrás estaba Hayato

Lo hará, pero no es tan fácil encontrar el nervio correcto en este …

Cuerpo tan pequeño – declaro

Iba a decir cabello, cabello, recogedlo – dijo serio, tratando de cambiar el tema real, Yui le hizo un moño con forma de corazón

Si claro, gracias – lo último se lo dijo a Yui.

No soy nadie para juzgar a un guerrero por cuerpo o tamaño – dijo Hayato – Miradnos a Yui y a mi somos los menores del grupo – dijo, ella se iba a dar vuelta pero él le clavo la aguja en otro nervio haciendo que le duela y se queje

Tal vez deberías de ver esto de nuevo – le dijo enseñándole una especie de mapa con un cuerpo de una niña de 13 años, mientras que Miu se quejaba Tomoe se colocó unos audífonos para poder leer en paz, y destrozo unas letras que trataba de escribir Tsubasa

Sé que soy un asco en la pelea y eso, pero no es razón para que Hayate-sensei se quiera deshacer de mi – dijo, los dos chicos la miraron

¿Sabias? – dijo Yui

Claro, no soy una idiota – dijo cruzada de brazos

Entonces ¿por qué no te has ido? – dijo Hayato

Nunca me he rendido en nada, no lo hare ahora – dijo decidida, ambos chicos le sonrieron

Eres muy valiente. – dijo Yui – No te preocupes por Hayate-sensei – dijo

El no siempre fue así – dijo Hayato

Dice la leyenda que en un tiempo sonreía – dijo Yui

Honto'ni – dijo sorprendida, cerca iba pasando Shin

Si pero eso fue antes de … - Shin cayo y culmino su comentario diciendo

Antes de Tart Valet – dijo mirándola fríamente

Sí, pero tenemos prohibido hablar de el – dijo desde la otra habitación Tsubasa

Bueno, si se va a quedar aquí, debe de saberlo – dijo con una sonrisa superior, ella apretó sus puños contra el piso

Yo sé quién es Tart Valet – dijo con neutralidad – Era un estudiante con potencial y con mucho valor, fue uno de los primero en leer los royos sagrados, pero luego se volvió malo y … - bajo su flejillo momentáneamente

No era solo un estudiante – aclaro Shin

Flash Back

_**Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama lo encontraron cuando él tenía 5 años, pero no venía solo**– narro Shin, viendo el recuerdo de un Hayate de unos 19 a 20 años y Sayaka de la misma edad – **Le educo como si fuera su hijo** – Hayato le daba de comer al niño grande mientras que Sayaka a un bebe, el niño le jalo los cabellos fuertemente –** Y cuando demostró talento en la magia y en el combate** – Tart se levantó del suelo y golpeo con fuerza el muñeco de combate para niños –** Hayate-sensei lo entreno, y le hizo creer muchas cosas, le dijo que su destino era la grandeza** – tomaban posiciones de batalla, y el niño con unos 8 años golpeaba con su fuerza un poste de madera – **Pero nunca fue suficiente para Tart, quería el pergamino de la luz** – el rompía un poste de madera de unos 14 años, y a su alrededor ya estaban los demás que habían destrozado el mismo – **Pero, Sayaka-sama vio oscuridad en su corazón y se … rehusó** – Sayaka negó con su cabeza y se llevó al impresionado niño de unos 9 años consigo – **Indignado, Tart arraso con el valle** – un cabreado peli-negro destrozaba todo a su paso, llegando al palacio Carmesí – **Quiso hacerse con el royo por la fuerza, y Hayate-sensei debía destruir, lo que había creado** – Hayate iba a tratar de detenerlo, pero en vez de ver al molesto peli-negro, vio a un niño feliz correr hacia el - **¿Pero... sería capaz? -** le golpeo enviándolo a un lado y luego saltando hacia el ángel, Sayaka lo miro determinada y salto ella también, le dio con el bastón en el pecho, e hizo una técnica de manos creando ondas y dejándole inmovilizado, mientras que un pequeño niño peli-rojo miraba todo asustado, Hayate intento acercarse – Hayate-sensei amaba a Tart, como nunca había amado a nadie – luego un pequeño niño peli-rojo entrenaba muy bien y con esfuerzo, dando volteretas golpeo al muñeco, miro con una sonrisa a Hayate, pero él lo corrigió indignado, dejando al pequeño niño llorando._

Fin de Flash Back

Shin se mostraba un poco triste, cambio su mirada molesto

Y ahora, que tiene la oportunidad de corregir su error, entrenando al verdadero guerrero de la Luz, está trabado contigo, una niña pequeña, que no es capaz de tomar nada en serio – le dijo en la cara, ella hizo una mueca rara, frunció el ceño y alzo el puño en llamas - ¡No le aguanto más! - declaro, pero Hayato se interpuso antes de que la golpeara

Quieto, culpa mía, ¿creo que le he tocado el nervio facial? - dijo, Miu cayo contra el piso, mostrando todas las agujas en su espalda – Y a lo mejor, también le he parado el corazón – dijo tocándole la fina cara

En otro lugar oscuro iluminado por velas estaba Hayate sentado meditando

Paz interior – dijo con sus ojos cerrados, movió un poco sus orejas – Paz... paz … interior – volvió a moverlas – Paz in... in … interior – dijo, se dio vuelta molesto pero con ojos cerrados – El que haga ese sonido de mover de alas, callarse ya – ordeno, se volvió a dar vuelta – Paz interior – dijo, y cayo de inmediato el ángel mensajero, se levantó y dio vuelta viendo al mensajero – Oh Sho, excelente, como deseo una buena noticia – dijo, él iba a hablar pero se quedó mudo

* * *

Corriendo por las escaleras para el durazno y el cerezo donde se encontraba practicando Sayaka

¡Sensei, Sensei! - gritaba angustiado Hayate – Ten... Tengo muy malas noticias – declaro, Sayaka sonrió

Hayate, no existen ni buenas ni malas noticias, solo noticias – aclaro la sabia mujer

Sensei, su visión … su visión se ha cumplido – dijo muy angustiado – Tart, se ha escapado de la prisión y viene... y viene hacia aquí – dijo muy preocupado, ella parecía sorprendida

Esa es una mala noticia … - dijo, en la miro con una cara de "no me digas" - si no confías en la guerrera de la luz – dijo con una sonrisa

¡Esa niña! - refuño – Sensei, esa niña no es la guerrera de la luz, ni siquiera debería de estar aquí – le espeto chibi molesto – Fue un accidente – dijo, ella lo miro fijamente con su sonrisa

No existen los accidentes – le dijo

Lo sé, eso ya lo has dicho … dos veces – dijo dándole la espalda aun chibi

Bueno, eso tampoco ha sido por accidente – aclaro chibi feliz

3 – e hizo el numero con la mano

Mi viejo amigo, la niña nunca cumplirá con su destino ni vos con el tuyo, hasta que dejes la ilusión del control – le dijo Sayaka

¿Control? - pregunto

Hayate, mirad este árbol – dijo tocándolo – yo no puedo hacerle crecer cuando me plazca, – dijo viéndolo desde su lugar – ni obligarlo a que me dé frutos antes de tiempo – dijo mirando ahora a su amigo

Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar – dijo, golpeo el árbol y cayeron muchos duraznos – Puedo controlar la caída del fruto – uno le cayó en la cabeza, haciendo que Sayaka ría un poco – Puedo controlar, – tomo un durazno y lo lanzo al cielo cortándolo, abrió un hueco en el suelo – donde plantar la semilla – cayo en su mano y la lanzo al hueco, Sayaka se rio levemente

Amigo mío, puedes hacer eso, pero lo que va a nacer es un durazno – dijo acercándose – Podrás desear un manzano o un naranjo, pero tendrás un durazno – dijo con una sonrisa

Pero un durazno, ¡No puede derrotar a Tart Valet! - dijo

A lo mejor, sí que puede – dijo, tapando la semilla – Si estás dispuesto a, guiarle, a educarle a … creer en el – dijo con sus ojos brillantez

Pero, sensei, no entiendo necesito tu ayuda – dijo triste

No, lo que necesitas es creer – dijo señalándolo con un dedo – Prometedlo Hayate, prometedme que lo harás – le pidió con ojos lagrimosos

Lo intentare – dijo al final, ella soltó lágrimas sorprendiendo a Hayate - ¿Sayaka, que pasa? - dijo preocupada

Nande'monai – dijo con una sonrisa – Mi tiempo ha llegado ahora – dijo

¿Nani? - dijo incrédulo, ella comenzó a caminar al acantilado poniéndose en la punta -¡Sayaka, no me dejes aun no! - le grito, las flores comenzaron a rodearla - ¡Sayaka! - grito desesperado, ella sintió algo en el hombro

Aun no, Sayaka, tienes que seguir aquí por ella, te daré mi magia – dijo un ángel de cabello blanco súper largo y ojos verdes con pecas en el rostro, le dio un empujón hacia Hayate dejándola inconsciente

¿Natsumi? - murmuro, ella despareció entre los pétalos de cerezo que se expandían junto con los de cerezo...

* * *

Mi Oka-sama, ella está muerta – respondió a la pregunta que le hacia Yui

Gomen – dijo ella arrepentida

No importa – dijo con una sonrisa picando algo

¿Cómo era? - pregunto temeroso Hayato

Ella era … - se colocó un sonrojo chibi – una gran persona, la cual amaba las flores y los dulces y sabe pelear al igual que Otou-sama – dijo feliz, sirvió varios platos con fideos – Espero que os guste – les dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego agradecieron por la comida, todos la probaron

Esto esta delicioso – declaro Hayato

Que va, si probarais la sopa de fideos de papa, esos son los mejores – dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos en las mejillas

Pero que dices, esta deliciosa – dijo Yui con un sonrojo de lo rico

Eres una muy buena cocinera – dijo Tsubasa

Shin, deberías probar esto – dijo con un ligero sonrojo Tomoe

No gracias, dicen que el Angel-Loid de la Luz puede sobrevivir solo con la energía del universo – dijo comiendo un poco de tofu.

Bueno, creo que el universo es muy bueno si cree eso, además dejare un poco por si llegas a querer – dijo amablemente, y a todos le cayó una gota en la cien

Por curiosidad, como se llaman tus padres – dijo Tomoe

White Star es mi Otou-sama y mi Oka-sama se llamaba Natsumi de Star – dijo con una sonrisa, a todos inclusive a Shin, se les abrieron los ojos como platos dejando su comida a un lado

White Star … es tu padre … - lograron articular

Si se refieren a que él y mi madre eran grandes peleadores y buenos usando la magia y yo un asco, si – dijo con los ojos cerrados

No lo decimos por eso, la edad, él tiene 36 años igual que Hayate-sensei – dijo

Mi Oka-sama decía que me tuvieron cuando él tenía 21 y ella 20 – dijo revolviendo su fideo, algo se le oprimió en el pecho, tocándolo por instinto y haciendo una mueca

Miu-san ¿Pasa algo? - dijo preocupada Yui

Nani'mo (Es nada) – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Kore mite - dijo haciendo una cara graciosa con sus cachetes inflados haciendo a todos – menos Shin – reír

¿Qué es lo que os pasa? - dijo molesto Hayate llegando – Tart ha escapado de prisión y vosotros os comportáis como críos – dijo muy enojado

¿Eh? - articulo Miu

Viene por el pergamino de primera y tú eres la única que puede detenerlo – dijo señalando a la albina

¿Ah? ¿Watashi? (YO) – dijo sin entender, murmuro cosas - ¡Yo... yo no puedo, Sayaka-sama, Sayaka-sama lo hizo una vez no puede volver a hacerlo! - se paró de la silla asustada

Sayaka ya no lo hará, ahora no puede – dijo sosteniendo el cetro de la mujer triste

Eso fue – pensó muy dolida, todos miraron a su maestro sorprendidos

Y ahora tienes que derrotarle – dijo el

Sensei, dejadnos a nosotros derrotar a Tart Valet, es nuestro destino para eso nos entrenó – dijo decidido Shin

¡No es vuestro destino es de kobito! - dijo molesto Hayate

¡¿de kobito?! - dijo Shin

Si de ella… - dijo señalándola pero había solo humo de donde estaba la albina - ¿Doko? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Lejos ya se encontraba corriendo asustada y su cabello se movía al hacerlo, Miu, bajaba muy rápido las escaleras pero fue detenida por Hayate

¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo molesto poniéndose en su camino – Un verdadero guerrero nunca huye – le espeto

Pues no, miradme – dijo salto por encima de él, pero la agarro del vestido y la tiro al piso – Ve, como cree que podre derrotar a Tart Valet si … si ni siquiera puedo esquivarle a usted – dijo triste

Le vencerás porque tú eres la Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo golpeándola con el cetro en el estomago

Usted no cree que yo lo sea – dijo con ojos cristalinos - ¡Nunca lo creyó, desde el primer segundo se quiso deshacer de mí! - le grito, él la tumbo al suelo y la miro desde arriba

¡Si sabias que quería deshacerme de ti, ¿Por qué no te fuiste?! - le grito

¿Por qué? - dijo – Por qué, quería cambiar mi ser – las cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – Porque, yo quería dejar de ser débil, cada vez que alguien me golpeaba cuando era pequeña, mi madre me protegía – dijo levantándose del suelo – Porque, quería impresionar a mi padre – dijo – Cambiar mi destino, sabía que dolería, su alma no está preparada para alguien tan débil como yo – dijo triste – Quería cambiar mi destino... – apretó su puño – y si alguien podía era usted, el maestro más fuerte de todo el país de la sombra – dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas

¡Claro que puedo cambiarte! ¡Y lo hare! - le dijo - ¡TE convertiré en la Angel-Loid de La Luz! - le dijo, estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras fuertes de la chica

¡Muri'Dayo! (Eso es imposible) – grito con su flejillo bajo – Aunque Tart Valet se tomare 1000 años en llegar, usted no podría siquiera hacerme usar magia ¿cómo le haría? - dijo sin subir su mirada, él se mostraba estupefacto - ¿Cómo? - volvió a preguntar apretando sus puños contra u pecho - ¿Cómo? - pregunto de nuevo al verlo sin respuesta mirando el piso, subió su flejillo - ¡¿Cómo?! - le grito

¡No lo sé! - le grito, vio como ella dejaba de botar lágrimas y solo respiraba – No lo sé … - acepto

Lo suponía – dijo Miu, bajo su flequillo– El bajo nivel de magia de Sayaka-sama se llama, deficiencia mágica – aclaro mirando hacia un lado. Desde arriba observaba Shin con una mirada neutra, suspiro sonoramente, se dio vuelta de espalda y apretó los puños y se lanzó cayendo en picada, cuando estuvo cerca de la primera casa una cola de tigre roja trasparente y brillante apareció, cayó en una casa tal cual felino, su respiración era algo agitada, miro hacia el palacio

Para esto me has entrenado – dijo levantándose y volviendo a saltar de casa en casa como si fuera un gato muy hábil, pero 4 sombras más lo perseguían. El daba volteretas para evitar despertar a la gente de las casa que pisaba

¡Shin-kun! - dijo la dulce voz de Yui, ella tenía dos pequeñas flamas en sus ojos, junto con ella estaban Tomoe, Tsubasa volando con sus alas y Hayato también estaba

¡No intentéis detenerme! - dijo el chico andando más rápido, le dio la voltereta invertida a una casa

¡No intentamos detenerte! - dijo Yui nuevamente alcanzándolo

¡¿Qué?! - dijo sorprendido mirándola

¡Vamos contigo! - le dijo ella. El miro a Hayato que corría feliz y le hizo un amor y paz al chico, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió y todos saltaron la gran muralla que protegía el valle de la sombra...

* * *

Ya amaneciendo, en el lago debajo del royo de la primera se encontraba dormida pacíficamente Sayaka y a su lado o enfrente Hayate mirando y cuidando de ella, le pareció escuchar un ruido y abrió las puertas del lugar de entrenamiento y no había nadie, miro hacia todos lados para verificar, nada, pero el ruido no se iba así que subió hasta la cabaña donde había una puerta destrozada y entro a la cocina, donde estaba casi todo roto, por la pequeña albina que parecía buscar algo y Hayate la miro sorprendido, ella se metió una dulce galleta a la boca, las migajas cayeron al suelo

Etto... - dijo nerviosa – No importa, los nervios me dan hambre – dijo haciendo un puchero

No importa, pensé que eras Hayato, oculta sus galletas arriba, bueno – se iba pero se pegó muy cerca, la albina coloco una cara dulce y de algún modo hizo un escándalo y termino haciendo un Split mientras se comía las galletas, él la miro estupefacto sin entender nada, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ella comía plácidamente pero paro al sentirse observada

No se lo diga a Hayato-san – dijo con la boca inflada

Mirarte – dijo caminando hacia ella

Lo se debo de dar asco – dijo pero siguió comiendo

No, no – aclaro un poco feliz - ¿Cómo te has subido ahí? - pregunto

No lo sé – admitió y se encogió de hombros – Pues … Um … quería galleta – dijo y se la metió a la boca

Ya, pero mira, estas a 3 metros del suelo – le aclaro – y estás haciendo un Split perfecto – dijo

Esto … ha sido por … - algo rechino – accidente – dijo en el piso, la galleta rodó hasta Hayate y la tomo

No existen los accidentes – aclaro con nostalgia – Acompañadme – le dijo, ella se levantó del piso con un signo de interrogación y chibi

* * *

Luego se encontraba con un bolso subiendo unas interminables escaleras

Sé que va un plan místico y todo … pero al menos decidme a donde vamos – dijo cansada, siguieron subiendo por unas horas más... luego él se encontraba de lo más pacífico sentado en una roca

¡Qué lindo! - dijo viendo, él lago que brillaba intensamente, y las flores plantadas, pero tiro su cabeza dentro

Kobito, uno no mete la cabeza en él lago de las almas – dijo con ojos cerrados, ella la saco rápidamente

¿Lágrimas? - pregunto estupefacta, lo miro con determinación

Este es el lugar en donde... Sayaka descubrió la primera magia de ondas... el lugar donde creció el Magoi – dijo, un recuerdo fugaz de la mujer haciendo combinaciones, pero luego terminadas por el - ¡¿Quieres aprender Magia?! - le pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña

Hai – dijo con una sonrisa grande

Entonces … yo seré tu sensei – dijo apretando su puño con orgullo

Hai … - dijo con una sonrisa pero lágrimas cristalinas de felicidad salieron

No llores – le corto, ella acento con la cabeza y se las limpio. Luego ella estaba con su cabello recogido en un moño y en posición principal

Cuando te concentras en la magia … cuando te concentras … das pena – ella coloco una cara chibi enojada – Pero tal vez es mi culpa, no puedo entrenarte como entrene a los 5, – aclaro – pero ya sé cómo llegar a tu interior – dijo, saco una bandeja con una flor muy linda azul y pequeña junto a una galleta

Dulce … - dijo tratando de tomarlos

Bien, después de entrenar… comerás – le dijo comiéndose la galleta dejándola en blanco – Empecemos – declaro. Luego ella se encontraba tratando de salvar a la flor que tenía Hayate en manos, pero la rama en la que estaba se rompió, se sostuvo de ella y la tomo, rio con orgullo, pero cayo y Hayate tomo la flor. Luego él le entrego un plato de cereal con frutas cosa que provoco un sonrojo de parte de la chica, Hayate tomo un bastón y le pego en la cabeza haciendo que lo bote al piso y le siguió golpeando. Hayate maniobraba con una flor sin dejar que ella la tocara, cada vez más cambiaba su ropa. Intentaba regar un lirio con una regadera en la boca, pero tenía flamas debajo del estómago mientras hacía flexiones. Hacia equilibrio como una bailarina con un racimo de flores. Luego, ella intento tomar un poco de comida, dio volteretas como un ninja, pero cuando estuvo cerca apareció Hayate y le pego en el trasero, pero no se rindió, y alzo la pierna tratando de evitar que le pegara y sirvió sopa maniobrando, cuando lo logro él la lanzo al cielo y la atrapo, la miro y se la comenzó a tomar, ella dio una merecida patada, pero dio vuelta al bastón pegándose. Después dieron maniobras parecidas más bien a un baile, como flexionaban y como ella magníficamente hacia su deber. Ya una tarde en una mesa de piedra, con un rico almuerzo de domppli

Después de ti, kobito – dijo amablemente ofreciendo un lugar

De cara, sin así ni más, si flexiones ni una maratón – dijo arqueando una ceja, vestía diferente, además de llevar su largo cabello en una alta coleta y solo una camisa negra larga con pantalones

Me comprometí a entrenarte y te entrene, ahora se te permite comer – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella se sentó desconfiada chibi, tomo los palitos sin quitar la vista – Provecho – dijo con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y se iba a meter uno en la boca, pero un flash paso y se lo robo la comida

¡Kora! (HEY) – dijo mirándolo masticar

Dije: que se te permite comer, toma una – dijo, ella volvió a tomar otra, pero él se la volvió a quitar cabreándola

Dije que comas con libertad – dijo retador

¿Puedo? - pregunto molesta, ambos hicieron estrategias con las manos y combatieron por los domppli, ella los tiro a todos quedando uno por el glotón Hayate, pero él lo tomo primero, ella se levantó del suelo, y comenzaron a pelear por el en el plato y de algún modo se volteó, Hayate movió rápidamente los platos pero ella aserto y festejo levemente, pelearon con los palitos y le pego dos veces a los dedos, ella le pego al plato casi cayendo pero le dio con el pie, pero rápidamente Hayate lanzo uno de los palitos clavándolo en el árbol, él iba hacia él, pero antes Miu le agarro el pie tirándolo al suelo, siguieron batallando un momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el domppli iba a caer, por la razón que Miu se le abalanzo pero le cerraron la mandíbula y el domppli comenzó a rodar y ella lo persiguió, y comenzó a batallar con el bastón, mientras que maniobraba con el domppli y quedo en el cielo, Miu le dio un cabezazo cayo de pie y lo tomo con los palillos, mientras que Hayate se encontraba orgulloso, ella lo miro con una sonrisa y agitada, y le hizo un demán de que podía comer, lo que no espero fue que Miu le lanzara el domppli a la mano – No tengo habré – aclaro con una sonrisa, no de esas amables que siempre daba, ni nerviosa si no una grande (Quien sabe cómo son las sonrisa de Natsu Dragneel) – Sensei – dijo haciendo una mini reverencia...

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraban corriendo rápidamente, y volando las 5 sombras, y desde el otro lado Tart Valet corría también con su cola morada, por el puente, mientras que el resto comenzaba a subir escaleras, los dos oji-ámbar se encontraron de frente, primero Tart emitió un sonido felino molesto seguido de uno felino zorruno de Shin. El gruño y comenzó a correr por el segundo puente

Cortadla – ordeno Shin, todos hicieron caso y cortaron las cuerdas, pero Tart salto y Shin sintió que iba a llegar así que el también salto y le pego ambos cayendo en el puente, mientras que el resto tomaba de nuevo las cuerdas

¿Dónde está el Angel-Loid de la Luz? - pregunto apoyándose relajadamente en un lado del puente

¿Cómo sabes que no tienes delante? - pregunto confiado Shin, él se rio fuertemente

Crees que soy estúpido – dijo entre risas – Sé que tú no eres el Guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz – espeto – Ninguno de vosotros lo sois – dijo, el resto se miró entre sí, el camino por una cuerda – Dicen que cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego, que es un guerrero distinto – dijo

¿Miu-san? - dijo Hayato extrañado

Ya saben su nombre … Miu … - dijo con aire de superioridad – Nuestra batalla será legendaria – dijo alzando el puño, Shin se hartó y emitió el mismo sonido anterior y se lanzó contra él, dando una serie de patadas, en una lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro al vacío, pero Tart se agarró de la cuerda y el resto jalo más fuerte, Tart se impulsó y salto al cielo y Shin casi no veía, el salió de la nada y Shin rápidamente le dio vuelta al puente, haciendo que Tart rompa varios trozos, y ellos sosteniéndose de algo volvieron a darse patadas, en una Tart lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia otro lado, pero Shin no se rindió y le tomo la mano presionándola y rasguñándola y volvieron a pelear

Nosotros tiramos, ayudadlo – dijo con fuerza Hayato, Yui y Tsubasa dejaron la cuerda para ir ellos. Tart le daba varios golpes consecutivos en la cara a Shin, luego lo pateo hacia arriba rompiendo una tabla y lo golpeo en el estómago con tal fuerza que quedo súper lejos y rompió muchas cosas, luego le dio vuelta al puente casi ahorcándolo, pero llego Yui y lo pateo en el estómago y lo envío lejos a él también, y el puente se dio vuelta también haciendo caer a Shin, pero Tsubasa fue y lo tomo, mientras que Yui se sostenía de la cintura de Tart y lo golpeaba en la cara, se iba a alejar ya que habían salvado a Shin, pero Tart la tomo del cuello

¡Hayato! - logro articular

¡VE! - le grito Tomoe, él le dio la cuerda y luego internamente se arrepintió. Hayato fue como un bailarín de mono y le pego en la espalda a Tart, creando impulso hacia atrás, haciendo que Tomoe se esfuerce nuevamente para jalar el puente. Tart comenzó a correr cuerda por cuerda, entonces a Shin se le ocurrió algo

¡Tomoe! - grito, este capto el mensaje y jalo hacia arriba como un látigo el puente todos cayendo al cielo y Tart pegándose, luego Shin volvió al puente a correr hacia Tart, Hayato con lo que parecía ser unas pulseras negras se impulsaba y le pego en el estómago con los pies, luego le tomo la mano a Yui y le dio una voltereta, que le pego en la cara con ambos pies, luego Tsubasa lo enrollo con la cuerda y le dio consecutivos golpes en el estómago, y por ultimo Shin se impulsó en sus manos creo fuego y le dio en el estómago a Tart y corto la cuerda y Tomoe los llevo hacia arriba cayendo todos de pie, mientras respiraban agitadamente. Algo llamo la atención de Shin, era que una de las cuerdas, comenzó a dar varias vueltas por la torre de la que se sostenía, hasta que se lanzó preocupando a Shin y se escuchó un "CLIK", a los segundos estaba Tart detrás de ellos

Hayate, os enseño bien – dijo con egocentrismo, alzo su puño y golpeo a Hayato creando una onda en su cuerpo azul-marino, cayendo estremecido, frunció su ceño – Pero no les enseño todo, di buenas noches hermanito – dijo gruñéndole a Shin y luego todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Llegando a la posada se encontraban una albina muy feliz

Os has hecho bien, kobito – dijo seriamente pero orgullo. Miu se vestía de un modo muy diferente de cuando antes, su cabello había crecido un poco y no usaba su vestido, ni un vestido. Lleva una polera negra pegada con cierre plateado, encima una camisa-chaleco blanca con bordes de cuadros negros, un short blanco abultado, con unos zapatos rojos, negros, plateado y dorado, tampoco usaba sus vendas si no dos muñequeras negras y en la mano izquierda dos anillos uno negro y el otro blanco

Gracias, me he esforzado mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa, él le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago, ella le miro desafiante, pero luego sonrió mostrando sus dientes, aunque se podría decir que dos los tenía un poco afilados, un sonido llamo su atención, era de un aleteo forzado voltearon, y vieron como Tsubasa casi consciente dejaba caer a los demás sin posibilidad de moverse - ¡Mina! - dijo corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Estáis muertos… no respiran, dormidos….!- trataba de aclarar su mente, vio un sello en cada uno de sus cuerpos - … ataque de nervio – dijo sorprendida

Tienes razón, y no hemos sido rivales para ello – dijo cansado Tsubasa, mientras que Hayate hacia que volvieran a tener control sobre su cuerpo, se lo hizo a Hayato, y golpeo a Miu en la cara

¡Es mucho más rápido! - exclamo luego de haberla golpeado, mientras que Hayate descongelaba a Shin – Gomen – se escuchó su disculpa

Sois idiotas, pudo haberos matado – dijo Hayate muy molesto descongelando a Yui

¿Por qué no lo hizo? - dijo dolorido Tomoe

Por qué quiere llenarnos de miedo, pero no lo lograra – dijo muy confiado de sus palabras

Tal vez … un poquito – admitió Miu, todos la miraron y sus notables cambios

¡Tú puedes derrotarle, kobito! - dijo señalándola Hayate

¡Ellos no han podido, y son cinco maestros… y yo solo soy… yo! - su tono iba disminuyendo

Tal vez, pero ellos no tienen algo que tu solo tendrás – dijo Hayate, ella lo miro fijamente

En el salón del palacio se mostraba el ángel sosteniendo el royo

¿Usted me cree preparada? - dijo nerviosa

Si… - la miro y a los ojos –a pesar de ella ser mucho más baja que el– Miu – le dijo al fin por su nombre sorprendiéndola, vio a la durmiente Sayaka por deficiencia mágica y su sorpresa se fue. Hayate tomo el cetro de la mujer y comenzó a maniobrar con él, haciendo que los pétalos que la acompañaban se movieran poco a poco, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, toco el royo y cayo delicadamente, el volteo el cetro y evito que le cayera en la cara a Sayaka – Aquí tienes … el royo de la primera – dijo entregándoselo – Ahora te pertenece – le dijo, ella lo iba a agarrar pero paro en seco

¿Que pasara cuando le lea? - pregunto dudosa

No lo sé – admitió – Pero dice la leyenda que escucharas el aleteo de las mariposas, que sentirás el mar, que veras luz y serás luz – contó

Aquí se puede escuchar Main Theme Fairy Tail

Vale … - dijo muy nerviosa, lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente, puso el envase en el suelo, todos la miraban fijamente, fue abriendo poco a poco el royo, su rostro se fue tornando dorado del brillo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó muda – Esta blanco – dijo sorprendida

¡¿Nani?! - dijo entre enojado y confundido Hayate

Ande, mire ... - dijo tratando de enseñarlo pero él se dio vuelta

Tengo prohibido mirarlo – dijo negándose, pero cayo y dejo caer el cetro, cerro y abrió una y otra vez el royo pero en verdad no había nada – Nada – dijo sin comprender

Entonces … Sayaka-sama se equivocó – dijo triste, se lanzó en el suelo e hizo una esfera de sí misma

No … - dijo, ella subió su rostro enfadada por primera vez

¡Aceptadlo, se ha equivocado… me eligió por accidente! - grito muy triste, el no respondió solo que la vio dormir hay sin poder hacer nada

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con Tart? - pregunto Yui sosteniendo su cabeza

Va a destrozar todo, y a todos – dijo Hayato

No – declaro entregándole el royo a Miu – Vais a sacar a todos del valle y los vais a proteger de la ira de Tart Valet – ordeno

¿Qué vas a hacer tu sensei? - pregunto Shin sosteniendo su brazo

Luchare con el – dijo, Miu abrió sus ojos

¿Nani? - pregunto

Lo detendré el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes salgan del valle – aclaro, Miu se paró y coloco sus manos en el pecho

Pero... Hayate-sensei le matara – dijo preocupada, él le sonrió con nostalgia

Es el precio que pagare por mi error – dijo mirándola – Los seis debéis seguir su camino, fue un honor ser su maestro – dijo orgulloso, todos hicieron una reverencia y él se dio la vuelta, Miu lo miro triste y también se dio la vuelta, pero no era capaz de caminar, las cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro que era cubierto por su flejillo, como pudieron ambos niños la acompañaron

Fin de la canción

Bajando se encontraban todos ajetreados y asustados, cada uno con una linterna

Vamos te llevare con tu mama – dijo Hayato con un niño en brazos y llevándoselo

Yui, reúne a los magos y granjeros del sur – dijo, esta asentó y se fue rápidamente de ahí – Tomoe tu a los del norte… - él se fue sin decir nada más – Tsubasa dadles luz – dijo dándole una linterna, el abrió sus alas y se fue volando, y Shin los ayudo desde tierra. Mientras que Miu miraba todo triste, siguió caminando con su flejillo bajo, custodiando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando estuvo cerca del restaurante de su padre subió su flejillo

Mira, la Angel-Loid de La Luz – dijo con una mirada gélida un aldeano, ella entro sin escuchar más, suspiro al verlo empacar todo

Hola … Otou-sama - dijo con una sonrisa triste, él la miro con ojos abiertos y sonrió muy feliz y fue a abrazarla

¡Miu! - dijo sin soltarla – Te extrañe – dijo para darle un beso en la frente, fue a tomar el carro y salieron del lugar ambos de las manos – Ahora que has vuelto viviremos en una casa más grande, y en una donde no te caigas cada vez que bajas las escaleras – dijo con una sonrisa jalando del carro, ella bajo su flejillo y paro en seco, cosa que noto White

Miu … - dijo ella lo miro muy triste – Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran como tu querías … somos gente normal, tal vez no era tu destino – dijo tomándola de los hombros y la soltó, ella se recostó en el carro

Lo sé, pero a veces me cuesta creer que soy tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa triste, el retrocedió un poco, le sonrió con dientes

Te diré algo que debí decirte hace mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo, ella lo miro – es…. el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto – dijo, ella emitió un sonido, pero escucho – El ingrediente secreto es … - decía ella lo miro muy fijamente – ninguno – dijo tocándole la cabeza

¿Eh? - dijo sin entender

Como has oído, ninguno – dijo muy feliz – no hay ingrediente secreto

Para, para, no hay ninguno , ni una salsa especial … nada – dijo chibi confundida

No es necesario, para que algo sea especial solo hay que creer que es especial – dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella tomo el royo viendo su reflejo en este y pareció entender algo

No hay ingrediente secreto – dijo mirando el cielo, se volteó hacia el palacio

* * *

Entre los rayos, se encontraba Hayato con una mirada inexpresiva, los rayos sonaron unas dos veces más y una persona se encontraba ante el … Tart Valet

He vuelto a casa maestro – dijo viéndolo fijamente

Esta ya no es tu casa, no tampoco soy tu maestro – dijo seriamente Hayate

Lo sé, ahora tienes un nuevo favorito – aclaro mirándolo - ¿Donde esta esa tal Miu? ¿Le he asustado? - dijo entre risas leves

La pelea es entre tú y yo – declaro molesto

Bueno – le dio la espalda – si así son las cosas – dijo viéndolo de reojo

Si así son, y así se quedan – dijo tomando posición. Not Gonna Die (Skillet). Tart salto, creando una gran grieta en el piso que evito Hayate con destreza, él lanzo una roca gigante, Hayate la rompió con una energía azul, pero Tart lo golpeo desprevenido

¡Estuve en la cárcel durante 7 años y medio! - dijo mientras caminaba enojado - ¡Por culpa de tu debilidad! - le grito

¡Obedecer a tu maestro no es debilidad! - le restregó

Sabías que yo era el Angel-Loid de La Luz … - dijo Tart recordando un día claro el frente a Shin de unos nueve, Sayaka a su lado y a su otro lado Hayate – siempre lo has sabido – dijo, recordando las palabras que dejaron atónito a Hayate – Pero cuando Sayaka dijo lo contrario ¿Qué hiciste tú? - dijo molesto dejando el recuerdo de a un lado - ¿Qué hiciste tú? - le dijo ahora más molesto - ¡NADA! - le grito

¡Ser el Angel-Loid de La Luz no era tu destino, no es mi culpa! - le grito molesto

¡¿No es tu culpa?! - dijo como maniático - ¡¿Quién me lleno la cabeza de sueños?! - dijo rompiendo una columna - ¡¿Quién me entreno hasta que se me rompieran los huesos?! - dijo lanzándole más cosas - ¡¿Quién me negó mi destino?! - dijo lanzándole varias armas que el rozo y clavo una filosa espada en el suelo

¡No era mi decisión! - grito molesto, el tomo el cetro de Sayaka mientras la veía dormir

Tomadla – dijo con una sonrisa sádica

¡No! - se negó, él le puso el cetro en el cuello, con fuerza, el cetro parecía querer romperse y lo logro, rompió el cetro de la mujer que emitió una onda fuerte verde, y varios pétalos vinieron. Tart arrogo a Hayate hacia una pared y se agrieto mucho, luego lo lanzo hacia el techo rompiéndolo, Hayate lo tomo de la muñeca y lo lanzo tomándolo luego del cuello, pero los roles se invirtieron y termino recibiendo el golpe el, antes de caer al suelo Tart lo volvió a estrellar contra una pared y cayó al suelo, luego volvió a tomar posición, Tart se sostuvo de una columna y creo fuego morado que desprendía maldad, comenzó a golpear Hayate fuertemente

¡Todo lo que hice fue para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí! ¡Decidme que estas orgulloso de mi! - dijo mientras lo lanzaba hacia el estanque, este sin poder pararse

Siempre lo estuve, desde el momento que te vi, siempre estuve orgulloso de ti – dijo mientras le sangraba la boca(The Last Thing I Heard...) – Y era tal mi orgullo, era tal mi amor por ti, que me cegó, no vi en lo que te convertías – dijo cansado – Así que, Gomene – dijo al final, Tart lo miro sorprendido, pero sus ojos no lo aceptaron y el tampoco, lo tomo del cuello

¡No quiero tus disculpas, quiero mi royo! - le grito, miro hacia arriba y vio que no estaba - ¡¿Dónde está?! - dijo molesto

La guerrera Angel-Loid ya lo tiene consigo … y … debe de estar … muy lejos … de aquí – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Jamás veras ese pergamino Tart … jamás … jamás … - se quedaba sin aliento el saco sus garras

¡DETENTE! (¡NO!)- se escuchó el sonoro grito de una voz femenina, Tart se dio vuelta para encontrar los ojos azules de Miu

¿Y tú quién eres? - pregunto molesto

Yo … soy … La Angel-Loid de La Luz – declaro

Ella es … - dijo soltando a Hayate – es una niña, que harás golpearme – dijo llorando cómicamente

No me tientes – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Me quieres a mí, ven por mí – dijo mostrando el royo, Tart le dio un golpe en el estómago y soltó el royo y sonrió, pero Miu se apoyó de sus pies y le devolvió el golpe teniendo el royo nuevamente en sus manos, pero Tart la perseguía y ya era tarde para correr cuando se comenzaron a golpear fuertemente, Tart le pego en de pansa y ella cayó en un árbol, sonrió y se bajó haciendo que él se pegara con el árbol, pero freno con una casa, y la volvió a golpear, dejando el pergamino en el aire, primero él la golpeaba a ella mientras caían por las escaleras, pero los roles se invirtieron primero ella poniendo sus rodillas en sus costillas, su pie en su cara y por último, sus pechos en su rostro y llegaron al final de la escalera, Miu cayó en un puesto de comida y estaba llena de fideos, Tart sonreía orgulloso de poder tomar el royo pero un fideo lo tomo primero, y el plan salió mal ya que se pegó en la cabeza con él y salió volando, Tart lo iba a tomar pero Miu le jalo las piernas y se impulsó ella, cayendo en el bosque pero salió con dos ramas gigantes de bambú, tiro un montón de sartenes y en su frente cayo el royo junto con Tart, ella le lanzo un sartén que le dio en el rostro y muchos otros para ocultar el royo antes de que él se quitara el que le había tirado, comenzó a revolverlos muy rápido y el los perdió de vista así que los golpeo y se dejó al aire pero ella le comenzó a pegar con los bastones de bambú, el los separo y ella le cayó encima, luego la tiro a otro lado, sonrió con diversión de ver donde había caído, en un puesto de fuegos artificiales, lo cual asusto por completo a Tart y ella le pego fuertemente dejando el royo en la boca de un dragón al ella estrellarse con la pared, Tart freno con unas garras,(The Last Thing I Heard...) Miu mentalizo que era una flor y pudo comenzar a subir con facilidad

¡El pergamino le ha dado poderes! - grito mientras corría - ¡No...! - grito mientras rompía la pared, Miu como pudo llego al techo y comenzó a lanzarle las tejas hasta lograr tomar el royo, pero apareció Tart y la golpeo por la espalda estrellándola contra el suelo y luego volvió a dar otro con sus manos llenas de fuego purpura, creando una masa de arena y escombros. Cuando se pudo divisar una figura masculina y otra femenina tirada en el suelo, con la frente llena de sangre – Por fin – dijo tomando el pergamino en sus manos – El pergamino de La Luz es mío – declaro mientras lo abría, pero se sorprendió y abrió y volvió a cerrar una y otra vez al solo ver su reflejo

Tranquilo, cuando lo vi tampoco lo pille – dijo escupiendo sangre Miu, tanto ella como el estaban muy golpeados

¿Qué? - logro articular

No existe ingrediente secreto – dijo al final – Solo eres tu – dijo con una sonrisa que manchaba sus dientes y sus manos en el pecho, el enojado pago su furia con ella y le pego, (Solo de guitarra) pero ella se reusó con sus brazos y él la seguía golpeando y golpeando

No lo entiendo – dijo mientras le golpeaba pero ella de algún modo lo esquivaba y lo esquivaba , él le intento dar múltiples puñetazos y patadas ella recibió algunos pero los paro

¡Vamos en serio! - grito Miu y lo golpeo en el estómago creando una onda, se miró a si misma sorprendida, pero tomo posición al sentirlo nuevamente y paro una patada con sus manos y lo golpeo, el intento dar varias patadas en las cuales ella solo se movía, (Fin de solo), le piso un pie haciendo que se quejara, entonces ella también decidió entrar en juego comenzando al golpearlo, le tomo el pie y lo tiro contra el piso, luego se lanzó contra su cuerpo y le tomo la cola y se la jalo y le dio un cabezazo, luego lo pateo sin soltar la cola contra el piso, le dio volteretas a la cola de él mientras que se defendía con ella, en una se la puso en frente y el mismo se la mordió colocando una cara de verdad dolorida ,luego ella le dio una patada inversa y lo envío a dar vueltas consecutivas hasta estrellarse con una casa, el salió furioso corriendo hacia ella, ella se preparó, coloco un pie detrás de su cuerpo y apretó fuerte su puño, cuando el llego lo que hizo fue darle en el mentón creando otra onda y lo envío al cielo, mientras que lo miraba, pero se extrañó de que no cayera, cuando escucho su grito retrocedió un poco y él se estrelló con el piso

Omae (significa tu)– dijo débil y saliendo del hueco que dejo – No puedes vencerme – dijo con un ojo cerrado pero logro abrirlo – Tu eres una niña, enana y frágil – dijo tratando de darle un puñetazo, que ella paro con una mano

No soy una niña enana y frágil – dijo con ojos cerrados, alzo dos dedos – Soy la niña enana y frágil – dijo

La llave de Tsunade – dijo temeroso

Conoces la llave ¿Pero conoces el sello? - dijo con una sonrisa

Fanfarrón, fanfarrón – dijo temblando – Decidme que Hayate-sensei no te enseño eso – dijo lleno de miedo

No – negó, suspiro – La deduje sola – dijo con una sonrisa, bajo los dedos – Sello – declaro, una luz gigantesca se creó y se expandió hasta donde estaba el resto creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento, varias cadenas lo atraparon y lo sellaron en papel (Fin de la canción). Todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y se encontraron como se levantaba Miu a duras penas, todos la miraron sorprendidos tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y no estaba quejándose como una niña mimada –que era lo que creía Shin– todos los guerreros seguidos de los aldeanos le dieron una merecida reverencia

Buen trabajo, maestro – dijo Shin por todos, ella abrió sus ojos como platos

Hayate-sensei – dijo y se fue corriendo del lugar, subió rápidamente las escaleras y vio a su maestro, que tenía la boca rota y le sangraba, ella le tomo la cabeza - ¡Hayate-sensei, Hayate-sensei! ¡No se muera! - dijo triste y lágrimas manchadas de sangre cayeron por su rostro, el abrió pesadamente sus ojos

Kobito … - dijo con una leve sonrisa, ella sonrió un poco más tranquila – Estas aquí, ganaste … - dijo – o morimos – dijo dudoso

No, hemos ganado, selle a Tart Valet – dijo llorando con una sonrisa

Qué bueno, al fin podre … descansar en paz … - dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

¡No, no se muera! ¡Hayate-sensei! - grito, él le dio un zape chibi

No me voy a morir, baka – dijo recostándose chibi – solo quiero descansar – dijo, ella lo siguió del mismo modo, un estomago gruño

¿Quiere comer? - dijo ella, el suspiro

Si – acepto

Yo también quiero – escucharon una voz femenina, Sayaka había despertado – Buen Trabajo Miu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka, ella se le abalanzo feliz... todo había terminado … por ahora


	2. Saga II

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

–

– **Hace mucho tiempo, en la Capital del Cielo, gobernaban las personas de ojos únicos y mágicos. Colmaron de alegría y felicidad la ciudad, pues fueron los creadores de magia fugaz y los fuegos artificiales... pero uno de los descendientes… Giriko Gorgón, vio un fin malvado en este tipo de magia, aquello que producía color y alegría, también podría producir dolor y oscuridad. Los padres preocupados de Giriko consultaron con una adivina de ojos azules, ella predijo que si Giriko seguía por ese camino acabaría siendo derrotado por un guerrero del valle de las armas conocidas también como Magis. El joven príncipe se propuso cambiar su destino, sin embargo lo que hizo… lo consolido más. Giriko volvió lleno de orgullo con sus padres, pero lo que vio fueron rostros llenos de miedo. Sus padres lo desterraron de la cuidad para siempre, Giriko juro venganza. Algún día se regresaría y toda la Capital se rendiría ante el...**

* * *

– En un lugar, frío y oscuro, una fábrica donde la gente no paraba de fabricar cosas con metal o relacionadas a él, fundían, quemaban y subían por cadenas el cargamento. Entre ellos un hombre de cabello negro, con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, el otro era azul-marino, con un traje negro y destacaba una marca de una pluma roja con un ojo rojo dentro. Subió hasta un lugar alto

– Falta poco, Giriko-sama, pero se ha agotado el metal – dijo en una reverencia, unas cadenas se escucharon arrastrarse

– Registrad todo los lugares, donde sea, pero traed más metal – ordeno una voz masculina – La Capital del Cielo me pertenecerá – dijo sombrío mostrando sus ojos rojos...

* * *

– En el valle de la sombra, dos niños jugaban felices con una figura de acción

– Entonces la Angel-Loid de la Luz se unió a los 5 guerreros de las sombras…. - dijo uno con una figura de Miu

– Y formaron el equipo más molón del mundo – dijo otro chocando con una de Shin, comenzaron una mini batalla

– Escuchad, La guerrera de la Luz está entrenando – dijo ilusionado el primer niño

– **130… 131… 132… 133… - **se oía contar a varias personas, mientras que ninguno entrenaba, pero se veía como Shin y Miu hacían flexiones de pecho – 134…. 135 … 136 … 137 … 138 … 139 … 140 … - contaron

– ¡Ya dejadlo nunca se rendirán! - grito molesta Yui

– Es cierto – acento Hayato

– Sois unos monstruos – dijo Tsubasa sorprendido, no llevaban ni 10 minutos y habían hecho 140 flexiones, ambos chocaron sus puños, Shin serio y Miu con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes

– Tanto entrenar te ha hecho buena – dijo Shin a la pequeña albina que solo se sonrió a él, unas campanas sonaron

– Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama – dijo pestañeando, suspiro pero sonrió – ¡Me voy, nos vemos más tarde! - dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa y haciendo un demán con la mano y se fue corriendo. Luego llegando al monte de las almas saltaba por las rocas. En una cueva donde se divisaban dos personas; una era Sayaka que llevaba un moño de corazón, pero el resto caía delicadamente, llevaba un velo blanco con borde amarillo al igual que el vestido que llevaba puesto, a su lado estaba Hayate, el usaba lo mismo, pero resaltaba su banda larga verde con bordes dorados, ambos repetían

– Paz interior – dijeron, escucharon un pequeño estruendo, Hayate suspiro mientras que Sayaka solo sonrió

– Ohayo – dijo haciendo una reverencia Miu, se quitó la coleta demostrando que su cabello ahora le llegaba literalmente a los talones - ¿Me necesitaban? - pregunto, vio que ninguno se movía - ¿Que hacen? - pregunto calmadamente

– Una de las ultimas enseñanzas del padre de Sayaka – dijo Hayate, una gota cayo seguida de otra, se levantaron sin abrir sus ojos, dieron lentamente una vuelta, posaron sus brazos izquierdos hacia arriba y una gota cayo en sus manos, jugaron con ella y la dejaron caer o reposar en una planta que las soltó al lago

– Ge... Genial – dijo asombrada - ¿Cómo le han hecho? - pregunto sin salir de su asombro

– Paz interior – respondieron ambos

– ¿Paz interior? - pregunto confundida, se colocó un dedo en el mentón – ¿Interior? ¿interior de dónde? – no salía de dudas.

– Es la próxima parte de tu entrenamiento – dijo Hayate.

– Todo maestro debe encontrar su camino – dijo Sayaka pasando por un lado de Miu, apareciendo en otra roca dél lago – …para la paz interior – culmino, ambos maestros se posicionaron en unos cetros, el de Sayaka como una flor y el de Hayate con una pluma – Algunos maestros meditan 50 años, en cautiverio sin un grano de comida – dijo ella con una sonrisa

– ¿Y otros? - pregunto al ver que dijo "algunos"

– Por el dolor y el sufrimiento como yo – admitió Hayate – O naces como Sayaka con una interna paz al igual que tu madre – dijo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la risa de la mujer – Miu, el día que te eligieron como Angel-Loid de la Luz … fue el peor día de mi vida, sin discusión, ni por que quisiera que fuera peor – aclaro mirando el vacío, al no ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido chibi – Un momento amargo, doloroso, triste …

– No se preocupe que sigo aquí – dijo nerviosa, Hayate se abrazó a si mismo

– Que experimentado jamás – finalizo, le dio un feo escalofrío, pero sonrió , al ver a Sayaka negando con la cabeza – Pero al comprender que el problema no estaba en ti … si no en mi – dijo – Pude encontrar la paz interior y disfrutar del flujo del universo – dijo con una sonrisa

– Paz interior … - susurro – Creo que yo ya la tengo – dijo con una sonrisa, pero Sayaka se preocupó – Ahora me pueden enseñar eso que hicieron hace unos momentos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, se escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y como Shin llegaba con su cola hacia ellos

– ¡Miu! - dijo cuando llego - ¡Bandidos en la aldea de la música! - dijo señalando hacia un lado

– ¿Música? - pregunto, vio a sus maestros – Pues que los bandidos se preparen, que ahí vamos – dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una leve reverencia - ¡Nos vamos! - Shin la tomo en brazos y se fueron saltando, luego de que se la entregara a Tsubasa

* * *

– Asustados tocaban la campana un señor, mientras que lanzas caían de dirigibles, para en ellas bajar personas, con cola de lobo, entre ellos el señor de un solo ojo, que tenía un martillo gigante

– ¡Tomad todo el metal que encontréis! - ordeno en un fuerte grito, todos hicieron caso a la orden y comenzaron a saquear las casas, en ellas se llevaron instrumentos y unas campanas que un señor lloraba para que no se las llevaran, la gente corría asustada pero un hombre quedo dentro de una campana que rodaba - ¡Ya está todo, larguémonos! - ordeno, el sonido de alas se escuchaba y no pasó desapercibido para el hombre se dio vuelta en sí, y vio como personas desde lejos llegaban, eran los defensores de la paz, corrían fuertemente. Miu se lanzó y dio varias volteretas entre las ramas cayendo un poco más delante que los demás y todos saltaron la vez y cayeron de rodillas levantándose en pose de batalla

– La guerrera Angel-Loid – dijo emocionada una niña

– La albina, eso es imposible – dijo molesto el hombre de un ojo, se fijó en sus ojos azules

– Que comience el juego – dijo con una sonrisa

– Cogedla – ordeno, todo el ejercito de cola de lobo fue tras ellos, uno fue tras Miu en lo que parecía un juego de espadas, porque el trataba de golpearla o cortarla, pero se movía muy rápido, paro la espada con una mano y le dio una patada en el estómago, golpeándose un tambor de oro, la gente aplaudió. Tomoe junto dos cabezas y sangraron, luego fue hasta donde otros y les pego con dos platillos, mientras que Hayato velozmente se movía tomo dos armas con sus cintas negras y las estampo contra otros y tomo a un señor dejándolo un poco lejos del área de combate

– Tomad – dijo Yui emocionada dando un puñetazo que se llevó a tres personas y se rio con orgullo. Miu seguía peleando con unos y los acabos dándoles varias patadas, detrás de ella estaba Shin que salto del cielo y les pego a tres en la cabeza, unas personas apuntaban con flechas a Miu

– ¡Miu detrás de ti! - dijo Tomoe lanzando varios platillos evitando que le den a ella

– Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba dos guitarras y las chocaba con una espada de cada lado tomo a un niño y lo coloco en su cintura – Agarrarte fuerte – le dijo amablemente, el obedeció. Ella siguió peleando sin dejar que le dieran al niño, luego vio que le iban a lanzar varias hachas así que pensó rápido y lanzo al niño al cielo, y lo tomo en el techo metiéndolo a la casa, siguió con la pelea en el techo – Shin-kun, una ayudita, onegai – suplico la ayuda Miu, este le pego a varios y se impulsó de la cabeza de uno, le tomo las muñecas y le dio vueltas acabando con varios, Miu le sostuvo a el que hizo un Split perfecto dándole a cuatro, él la lanzo al cielo y ella comenzó a pisar cabezas creando ondas amarillas, dejándolos inconscientes, iba a caer, pero Tsubasa le tomo las muñecas dejándola en el piso, luego siguieron en lo suyo. El hombre de ojo azul-marino, aulló como lobo dando la señal de subir las cosas y lo hicieron

– ¡Socorro! - exclamo el chico dentro de la campana, Miu lo escucho y lo miro

– Tsubasa-kun – dijo , el capto y voló hasta donde estaba y lo corto, Miu salto para tomarlo y lo logro, Yui también salto para tomarle el pie seguido de Hayato y Shin, que los trajo a todos de vuelta y Tomoe paro con una mano la carga - ¿Estáis todos bien? - pregunto ella un poco cansada, todos les aplaudieron, ella sonrió aliviada, sintió a otro más – Este es mío – dijo apretando su puño y verlo correr hacia ella, su sonrisa orgullosa se desvaneció al ver el símbolo que él tenía en el brazo, resonó algo en su cabeza, una visión paso por su cabeza, un día nevado una mujer con ojos llorosos y verdes dejando algo llorando y yéndose

– ¡Miu! - grito para que entrara en razón Shin, pero era tarde para cuando el martillo le había dado en el rostro a Miu y cayendo hacia atrás lejos

– Chuparte esa niñata – le dijo entre risas el hombre mientras se iba, Tomoe ayudo a levantar a Miu que tenía un obvio rasguño en la mejilla

– ¿Miu-chan, estás bien? - pregunto preocupada Yui, ella se sobo la mejilla

– Creo que he visto... creo que … - frunció el ceño, les sonrió – Tengo que irme – dijo y se fue corriendo

* * *

– En el restaurante de White, el cual estaba colmado de gente con atracciones de ella

– ¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer de esto? - pensó con el ceño fruncido. Un niño unos 12 años, cabello blanco, corto y desordenado, su piel pálida y todo el alrededor de la nariz lleno de pecas, con ojos verde oscuro, ayudaba a atender

– Oye, White, donde está la guerrera de la luz – dijo un hombre cualquiera

– Mi Onee-chan ya no trabaja aquí, ahora está protegiendo el valle – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos

– ¡La guerrera de la luz! - exclamaron e hicieron una reverencia

– ¡Miu/Onee-chan! - exclamaron los familiares, el niño se abalanzo contra la chica para darle un abrazo

– Nai, cuanto tiempo – dijo

– Miu, me hubieses dicho que venias, te hubiera guardado torta de cerezo – dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su hija White, ella le quito los platos que el cargaba

– Otou-sama, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo algo seria

– Claro, Nai, encargarte – dijo White

– Claro dejadle todo al niño de doce años – dijo irónico. Los mayores entraron a la cocina, White abrazo fuertemente a Miu y le beso la frente

– Haz crecido mucho Miu, ya me llegas al mentón – dijo con una gran sonrisa

– Gracias – dijo sentándose en una silla

– ¿Quieres algo de comer? - dijo White

– No – negó, él la miro preocupado

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunto mientras picaba

– Pues hoy he luchado con unos bandidos, nada fuera de lo común, y he tenido una visión – dijo Miu, mientras White le escuchaba atentamente – Creo… creo que he…. creo que he visto a Oka-sama cuando era bebe, pero su cabello era rubio – dijo al final, White clavo el cuchillo que tenía en la tabla

– Cuando eras un bebe – dijo preocupado -Miu, que cosas dices – dijo con una risa nerviosa, viendo la foto de él, Nai de bebe, una Miu de unos 3 años divertida y una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro

– Otou-sama, ¿de dónde vengo? - esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido

– Del vientre de tu madre, y no me preguntes como entras ahí – dijo lo último señalándola con un cuchillo

– ¡No me refiero a eso! - exclamo sonrojada y suspiro para que pasara, White la miro preocupado, cerro la ventana un momento

– Creo que es hora de decirte algo, que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo – dijo apretando un puño – Tal vez tú seas … tú seas … Ado … Ado … adoptada – culmino mientras miraba el piso, Miu lo miro sorprendida

– Lo sabía – dijo mientras suspiraba

– ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! - le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros

– Nadie – respondió, mientras señalaba sus ojos - ¡Pero tú no me dijiste nada! - le dijo - ¿De dónde vengo, papa? - pregunto triste, él la miro

– Pues veras … - se agacho y tomo una caja – viniste en esto – dijo triste el también – Hace 15 años – dijo con una sonrisa triste – iba a hacer los fideos con Natsumi …

* * *

– _Flash Back_

– **_Salimos al patio trasero donde me habían dejado la carga de las verduras – _**_narro, mientras el de unos 21 años y Natsumi de 20 estaban saliendo pero colocaron una cara extrañada – **habían repollos, nabos rábanos – **una de las cajas se movía sin parar captando la atención de ellos, de la caja salió una bebe albina, muy sucia, alrededor de muchos rábanos comidos – **Aunque ya no habían rábanos, sino una bebe albina que tenía mucha hambre – **se rio de su recuerdo, ambos veían a la niña comerse los rábanos con una sonrisa y dando vueltas en si misma – **No había ninguna nota, pero a lo mejor te la habías comido, así que esperamos que alguien te buscara – **ambos pasaron por su lado y salieron a ver si había alguien, pero no había nada – **pero no había nadie – **el tomo unos repollos, mientras que la mujer vio a la pequeña llorar, coloco una cara de cachorro abandonado a White que miro luego a la bebe llorar, suspiro, le lanzo un rábano a la niña, que sonrió y se lo comenzó a comer, Natsumi la tomo en brazos con una sonrisa y luego la metió en una olla – **Natsumi se las ingenió para que te quedaras, lográndolo con éxito – **le dieron un domppli que trataba de comer – **Te dimos de comer, te dimos un baño – **recordó como le ella le echaba jabón con delicadeza y él le lavaba los pequeños y finos brazos, ella se comió una burbuja, pero estornudo – **Te dimos de comer otra vez – **recordó cuando le dieron papilla y casi se traga la cuchara – **Y otra vez – **Natsumi le daba de un biberón – **Luego yo intente ponerte otra ropa , pero necesite mucha ayuda– **recordó el con un lindo vestido blanco para bebes, pero como ella se movía y destrozaba todo con un pañal, sin querer un sartén le cayó en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Natsumi se lo levanto y le dio una sonrisa al igual que White, ambos se miraron y sonrieron – **Entonces tomamos una decisión que cambiaría nuestras vidas, hacer mi sopa sin rábanos – **el preparaba una sopa, mientras que Natsumi parecía cantarle una nana a la niña que estaba sentada ya – **Y que te criaríamos juntos, a ti Miu Star, la niña albina – **ellos la querían mucho_

– _Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

– White se mostraba un poco triste y parecía querer llorar

– Y ahí esta esa es la historia – dijo con una sonrisa triste

– Eso es todo, y Nai... ¡Tiene que haber más! - le dijo, el reacciono instintivamente

– Nai si es hijo de los dos, y no importa que es tu hermano – le dijo rápidamente, unas monedas sonaron

– Un dango tamaño guerrero dragón – dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre saco varios dangos y se los entrego

– Miu... tal vez tu historia no tenga un comienzo muy feliz, pero mira hasta dónde has llegado – dijo White – Me tienes a mí a Nai, a la magia, a tu madre en el cielo – dijo con una sonrisa

– Va... pero tengo muchas preguntas, ¿cómo termine en esta cosa? - dijo moviendo la cesta - ¿Por qué odio los vestidos cuando era niña? - se preguntó – y… ¿Quién soy yo? - dijo al final...

* * *

– En una ciudad muy grande y moderna, la cual resaltaba una torre gigantesca, en un campo de batalla se encontraban batallando, dos hombres, uno de cabello verde claro y ojos verde oscuros, con una espada llena de espinos, contra uno de cabello azul marino y ojos marrones con una espada muy grande

– Sigan así – decía un hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros, con un cetro grande – Muy bien – decía con una sonrisa, en la entrada, se encontraba alguien, camino y sonó como sus pisadas de metal, varios guardias se alarmaron y fueron tras el hombre de ojos rojos que los elimino fácilmente, rompió la puerta llamando la atención de las personas que estaban dentro, un hombre de unos 37 años, cabello rubio claro muy claro, con ojos rojos, con ropas blancas con rojo, de forma unánime, caminaba con lentitud

– Giriko – dijo una mujer que estaba ahí, de cabello rosado claro, y ojos azul-marino, se le calcularía unos 20 años

– Hola caballeros – dijo con mucha lentitud – Una vez terminados los actos de vigor, podéis abandonar mi mansión – dijo haciendo un demán con la mano

– ¿Tu mansión? - dijo el hombre de cabello azul, de unos 25 años

– Sí, no habéis visto este símbolo en la puerta – dijo, mostrando el diamante negro-azulado en su frente. Miro a la mujer de cabello rosado – Ah... adivina estas aquí, parece que tus dotes no han cambiado – dijo

– Soy su hija, y eso ya lo veremos – dijo decidida

– Seguro que lo veras, cría ingrata – dijo molesto - ¿Por dónde íbamos? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

– ¿Qué quieres Giriko? - pregunto apretando el cetro el hombre de cabello negro

– Lo que por derecho me pertenece – dijo molesto – La Capital del Cielo – dijo

– El consejo es el que dirige La Capital del Cielo, y la protegeremos – dijo seriamente, levanto y volvió a sonar contra el suelo su cetro – incluso se ti – dijo con el ceño fruncido, él se rio con sadismo

– Me reconforta oír tus palabras – dijo entre risas – si no traer esto hasta aquí, habrá sido en vano – dijo negando con la cabeza

– ¿Que hay en esa caja, Giriko? - pregunto desafiante el peli-azul

– ¿Queréis verlo? Es un presente – dijo Giriko – Un regalo por vuestra partida, su partida, una por aquí otra por allá, todas lejos de aquí, estampados en la pared – dijo con locura

– ¡Loco insolente! - exclamo el peli-azul, se abalanzo contra él, pero el saco una cuerda blanca y lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo al piso, luego el peli-verde lo intento golpear pero el de la nada saco una daga muy grande y comenzó a luchar, le pego en estomago a ambos, luego invoco alas blancas con el mismo símbolo del ojo en ellas, lanzo varias plumas filosas hacia el peli-negro que las evadió con su cetro, y golpeo a Giriko en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

– Impresionante – dijo con sarcasmo

– Tu no estas a la altura de nuestra Magia – dijo seriamente y con un tono frío escalofriante

– Lo admito – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, salto – pero esto si – declaro, abrió la caja, un cañón gigante apareció, movió su pie y sonó como el metal se prendía, una bola de fuego apareció y se volvió oscuro...

* * *

– En el palacio carmesí Hayate leía un pergamino rojo

– ¿Sabéis quién es el líder de la Capital del Cielo? - pregunto preocupado Hayate

– Sanji de los Valientes – dijo Miu, el acento y le dio el royo – El conquistador de 3 calabozos y conquistador de los 3 elementos básicos …

– Ha muerto – finalizo la inspiración de la chica

– ¿Eh? - dijo leyendo el royo junto con el resto

– Es imposible – dijo Yui confundida

– Ninguna magia puede con la defensa de Sanji-sama – dijo seriamente Shin

– No fue con magia, Giriko Gorgón ha creado una arma que expulsa fuego y metal – dijo seriamente Sayaka

– Si nadie le detiene, este podría ser el fin de la magia – dijo seriamente Hayate

– Pero solo han pasado 6 meses desde que se usar magia – dijo dolida Miu

– Ahora tú tienes que salvarla, id y terminad con esa arma y sellad a Giriko Gorgón – dijo, todos iban pero Miu paro en seco

– ¿Cómo se detiene con magia un arma que acaba con la magia? – cuestiono confundida

– Recuerda guerrera de la Luz, que todo en este mundo va guiado de la paz interior – dijo Sayaka, ella sonrió y se fue rápidamente de ahí, todos seguían bajando y ella llego en un salto veloz, y se repetía

– Paz interior, paz interior … - repetía y repetía, paro en seco al ver a su hermano parado en su frente – Nai – dijo

– Onee-chan … - dijo con el ceño fruncido – Voy contigo – dijo con ojos de borrego a medio-morir, ella retrocedió un poco al verlo así , pero su padre le jalo la oreja haciendo que el momento se vaya

– Claro que no, quien me ayudara con el restaurante – dijo enojado, el solo refuño

– Bueno, cuido de tus 5 plantas sin dejarlas sin regar en un ningún momento, ¿algo más? – pregunto alzando la ceja

– Si, que vayas y vigiles las que tengo en el palacio carmesí – el coloco una cara espantada – No te preocupes ya le he dicho a Hayate-sensei que no eres una bolsa de boxeo – dijo revolviéndole el cabello, su padre le entrego un bolso

– Miu, no comas nada que te de alergia, pero no dejes de comer, trata de no llegar con un vio de vendajes, y que no te golpeen mucho… mejor dicho ¡No vayas! - le ordeno lo ultimo

– Tengo que ir es mi deber – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – Soy la Angel-Loid de la Luz y debo de proteger la magia y si no hago eso ¿Quién soy? - pregunto lo ultimo

– Mi hermana – dijo Nai con una sonrisa amplia

– Y mi hija ¿Verdad? - Miu se fijó en la sonrisa de Nai

– Si – respondió algo triste

– Miu, es la hora – dijo Shin

– Sayonara – se despidió Miu tomado el bolso y yéndose

– No debe de preocuparse, volverá antes de que usted diga fideos – dijo sacando su cola y yéndose el también, él se quedó un rato ahí

– Fideos – susurro para sí mismo. Todos corrían, saltaban y volaban por las rocas de las montañas

– Que sea un buen trabajo – dijo animada. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Giriko fabricaba cada vez más y fundía más metal. El resto subía por las montañas heladas y nevadas y en el proceso Miu se resbalo y comenzó a rodar haciéndose ella misma una bola de nieve. Giriko cada vez más usaba el mecanismo combinados con un sello de su magia. Miu era cargada por Shin ya que no aguantaba las piernas, y luego en desierto caminaban al mismo paso, mientras que ella practicaba al igual que Giriko a su modo, al final Giriko estaba en la punta de su torre con una pose desafiante. Ya en la noche en barco todos, dormían plácidamente menos Miu que se movía de un lado a otro mientras sudaba

– _Varios símbolos rodaban de un lado a otro en medio esta Miu mirando cada uno de ellos, con una forma sin igual en frente de ella apareció una calavera con picos y ojos amables la toco, pero se esfumo mostrando un espacio nevado y el símbolo rojo del ojo y la pluma retumbaba_

– Miu se paró asustada, miro hacia todos lados, todos dormían, se levantó sin hacer ruido, pero Shin abrió sus ojos y la vio salir, está arriba repetía y repetía

– Paz interior – decía pero no lo lograba, daba vueltas y vueltas, decidió pagarla con un palo y casi lo rompe, le cayó una gota en la cabeza y siguió y siguió miro hacia arriba del asta había una gotera, hizo la misma pose que Sayaka y Hayate – Paz interior … - la gota le cayó encima de la cabeza – Paz … in … in … - decía, las gotas no paraban, comenzó a golpear el poste y le cayeron todas encima, inflo sus mofletes como una niña pequeña y se tiro al suelo, escucho una risa masculina y miro los ojos ámbares de su amigo peli-rojo

– Etto... Um … estaba entrenando – dijo sonrojada parándose del suelo

– EL mástil no es un buen contrincante – dijo saltando y terminando detrás de ella – Estoy listo – dijo colocando una mano, ella lo miro preocupada pero sonrió

– Gracias – dijo apretó fuertemente su puño y le pego creando una onda entre ambas energías, ninguno retrocedió – Gomen – dijo

– No dolió, es herencia creo, además cuando era niño golpeaba los arboles del palacio – dijo al final Shin

– Asombroso – dijo con una sonrisa, le siguió golpeando la mano creando las mismas ondas - ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo no sentir nada? - pregunto curiosa

– 12 años – dijo, ella paro en seco, él le tomo la muñeca y le dio varias vueltas tirándola al piso, ella no salía del pequeño trance - ¿Por qué has salido aquí afuera? - reacciono ante aquel comentario y se levanto

– Acabo de enterarme que mi padre no es mi verdadero padre – Shin retrocedió ante el comentario de la chica albina

– Tu padre ¿Qué? - dijo, ella se encogió de hombros – Gomen – dijo después

– No importa – dijo con una leve sonrisa

– Puedo preguntar otra cosa – dijo Shin sentándose a su lado, ella acento con la cabeza - ¿Por qué usaba vendas en las muñecas antes? – ella abrió sus ojos grandemente

– Cuando era pequeña … cualquier cosa que tocara … la destruía – dijo al final, Shin abrió sus ojos – Mi madre dijo que era un contenedor familiar entonces me las coloco con un sello – se quitó las muñequeras mostrando que tenían un circulo brillante – No gasta si no el Magoi que uno usa la primera vez, solo Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama lo saben y ahora tu – dijo con una sonrisa, él la miro sorprendido, ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes – Quita esa cara, somos guerreros no tengo nada que temer – dijo dándole un golpe leve en el brazo

– Miu … omae'ga… – se cortó cuando vio al resto salir

– ¿De que estáis hablando? - pregunto Hayato

– Nande'monai – dijo Miu con una sonrisa

– Pues Miu ha tenido problemas con White-san – dijo Yui

– No – dijo haciendo un puchero

– ¿Con Nai? - pregunto esta vez Tsubasa

– ¡He dicho que no! – grito chibi molesta y sonrojada

– Miu – le llamo Shin, pero ella seguía discutiendo con los demás – ¡Miu, hemos llegado a la Capital del Cielo! – le dijo, todos se levantaron del suelo viendo la gran cuidad

* * *

– Ya en esta, específicamente en la torre quitaban muchos cuadros y luego ellos llevaban el arma detrás de Giriko

– El trono de mi padre – dijo con un tono sádico – El solía dejarme jugar a su lado, prometiéndome que un día seria mío – dijo con nostalgia, suspiro y lo que se vio fue como lo lanzaba de ahí y colocaba su arma en su lugar – Más a la izquierda – dijo tranquilo

– Ah … pero pesa mucho mi señor – dijo uno de los soldados

– Llevo 15 años esperando este momento y quiero todo en su lugar, y esta arma la visualice un poco más a la izquierda – dijo caminando y posicionándose delante de ella, ellos hicieron caso y la movieron – Perfecto – dijo – Con esta arma… un poco más – dijo, ellos la volvieron a mover – mejor. Con esta arma voy a conquistar toda el País del Cielo, todos los valles que la conforman – dijo con un aura ególatra – Oye cría, porque no adivinas mi...

– Fortuna – dijo la mujer de cabello rosado corto, con una leve sonrisa

– Fu... Futuro, iba a decir futuro – dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué no consultas tu bol y me lo dices? – le dijo, esta lo tomo entre sus manos

– Veo … que si sigues por ese camino … – iba todo muy serio - … terminaras al final de la escalera – dijo chibi seria, el frunció más su ceño – Veo … que te pisan un pie – dijo nuevamente y poniendo su mano "accidentalmente" en el lugar

– No estás diciendo nada, solo que está pasando ahora – le dijo molesto

– Él ahora es lo más importante que podemos tener – dijo seriamente – Pero... si de verdad quieres ver el futuro – dijo cerrando sus ojos, hizo una técnicas con sus manos y el arroz que había brillo creando un humo – Veo... – decía mientras que hacia el humo subir – un príncipe … siendo derrotado por un Magi del Clan Eater Death, nada ha cambiado – dijo seriamente, Giriko sombrío saco una daga y rompió el plato y sus alas movió para desviar el humo, se rio con sarcasmo

– Eso es imposible, y lo sabes muy bien – dijo dándole la espalda, ella se paró lentamente mostrando las cadenas en sus pies

– No es imposible y él lo sabe muy bien – dijo seriamente y a la vez confiada la mujer

– ¿Quién? – cuestiono dándose vuelta pisadas fuertes se escucharon

– Giriko-sama he visto … he visto a una niña con ojos sombra – dijo apresurado y asustado

– ¿Ojos sombra? - dijo poniendo su pie en su cuello

– Si, una niñata, de cabello blanco y un sello de ojos sombra – dijo apresurado – Es una Maga que no la usa ya que se defiende como un monstruo y es pequeña y se ve frágil como una muñeca de porcelana – dijo muy rápido

– Aquí ya no … quedan … descendientes … del clan … Death … – dijo enojado Giriko

– Incluso con su reducida visión – dijo dándole en el ojo con el pie la mujer de cabello rosado – puede ver la verdad ¿porque tu no? – pregunto, él la miro molesto y luego a su comandante

– Busca a esa cría y traedla ante mí – ordeno, él se levantó torpemente

– Si, Giriko-sama – dijo mientras se iba, Giriko miro a la mujer

– Que una descendiente este viva no te otorga la razón, Lyla – dijo caminando dándole la espalda

– Tienes razón, y al tener razón yo tengo razón – dijo con una sonrisa confiada

– Pues le quitare la vida, quien tiene la razón… - se cayó después de un trueno, ya que la chica el pisaba la cola que tenía su ropa – ¡Quieres quedarte quieta! – le pregunto

* * *

– Llegando a la ciudad se encontraban los chicos que subieron sin hacer ruido al puente, viendo la ciudad, donde se veía la torre

– Ese debe de ser el palacio de Giriko Gorgón – dijo Shin señalándolo – Esta al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo nuevamente

– Bueno, vamos le sallemos y está listo ¿Verdad? – dijo un poco desconfiada Miu

– No será tan sencillo, este lugar esta minado de personas del clan del lobo – dijo Tomoe viendo a todos los que tenían la cola de lobo

– ¿Ese no es el tío que te dio un martillazo? – pregunto Tsubasa viendo al hombre, para el cual el símbolo de este brillo ante los ojos de Miu

– No me gusta ese tipejo – dijo molesta casi saltando a golpearlo, Shin le tomo el hombro.

– Tenemos que llegar a la torre del palacio sin que ellos nos descubran – le dijo Shin, ella lo miro aburrida y suspiro.

– Entendido – dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba un gorro, todos asentaron con la cabeza. Comenzaron a subir y saltar por los techos, pero Miu se cayó en un puesto y su cabello fue remplazado por confeti, un lobo la miro, ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe – uno menos – dijo mientras suspiraba y seguía moviéndose, los demás notaron la presencia de la albina

– ¿Dónde está Miu? - pregunto Tsubasa

– Nunca la encontraremos, lleva el gorro – dijo Yui suspirando, vieron a un dragón moverse sin sentido y Shin se colocó los dedos en la frente, Miu sin querer prendió un lugar en llamas por los fuegos artificiales

– Mina ¿dónde se han metido? – se pregunto

– Miu – susurro Hayato, esta se dio vuelta y lo golpeo levemente

– Hayato – dijo nerviosa

– Llevas el gorro y mirad donde te has metido – dijo con una cara seria chibi el chico

– Reconozco que me he caído – dijo mirando al frente, se fijaban en lo mal que trataban a la gente, cosa que los entristeció

– Este arroz esta crudo – escucharon

– Vosotros me habéis robado las ollas para hacer arroz – se defendió una muchacha

– Me haces bien el arroz o te cocino a ti – dijo sádico

– Miu, hay que ayudarla – dijo Hayato, ella suspiro

– Me decís que no llame la atención – dijo, le toco el hombro

– Hola – dijo el lobo, la miro nuevamente, ella lo atrajo hacia dentro y varios golpes se escucharon y luego salió por atrás haciendo que un niño coloque una cara asqueada

– Vinimos a liberar la ciudad y a derrotar a Giriko Gorgón – dijo Miu

– Necesitan un poco de ayuda – dijo la muchacha

– No es necesario, además sería muy peligroso – dijo Miu preocupada

– No eso no, podemos hablar en otro lado – dijo, el "dragón" miro hacia todos lados y se la metió a la boca hasta la cintura y el niño que los veía salió gritando

– Ace-sama y Loke-sama están en la cárcel de la ciudad – dijo rápidamente

– Están vivos – dijo sorprendida Miu – Entonces deben estar reuniendo información y almacenando Magoi, muchas gracias – dijo sacándola del "dragón" se iban a ir sin llamar más la atención, pero no les salió

– ¡Detened a ese dragón! - ordeno uno de los lobos, ellos se fueron haciendo desastre, y en medio de eso criticaban a Miu que no sabía conducir o cosas así

– ¡Ya callaros o conducid vosotros! - les grito molesta y ellos se callaron, de algún modo quedaron atrapados por lobos, entonces se los metían al disfraz y los terminaban, siguieron con ese proceso por un largo rato, hasta sacaron sin querer a Tomoe que rio nervioso y se fue, quedaron nuevamente rodeados y los lobos los miraban

– Ahora ¡Os pille! – grito el hombre de un solo ojo, pero eran frutas – Buscadlos, registrad todo – ordeno molesto, cuando se fueron varios barriles se movieron, pero en uno habían dos y se cayeron, entonces uno le dio vueltas, demostrando a una mareada Yui y Miu, con ojos de remolinos

– ¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Hayato, ambas asentaron con un dedo

– Mirad hay esta la prisión del Cielo – dijo señalándola Shin. Enviaron un pequeño barril, ellos lo tomaron

– Ay... que mono – dijo con una sonrisa divertida uno, se escuchó un mover de manos

– Técnica ninja de explosivos – dijo Hayato con una sonrisa divertida, luego les lanzaron unos barriles grandes para que no llamaran la atención, entraron y terminaron con lo que estaban dentro, Miu ya cabreada solo alzo el puño y movió el dedo asustando internamente a Shin

– Buenos reflejos – dijo con una leve sonrisa

– Les avisaremos por si acaso con la señal – dijo Tomoe y luego silbo, pero se escuchaba mal

– Eso no es lo que hace Tsubasa-kun cuando duerme – dijo un poco más calmada Miu, el acento con una sonrisa divertida, ambos chicos de ojos claros se fueron

– Puedo preguntar, en que momento yo he hecho ese ruido – dijo Tsubasa ofendido. Ambos chicos miraban por todas partes hasta que Miu los encontró

– ¿Estáis bien? - pregunto, pateo la reja destruyéndola, ellos no dijeron nada, el resto se acercó, Miu fue a salir, pero no sintió la presencia de las dos almas fuertes – ¿No queréis salvar la Capital del Cielo? – dijo dándoles la espalda mientras apretaba su puño

– Claro, pero si luchamos contra Giriko, ¡pondrá el arma contra la ciudad! – dijo el peli-azul colocando la reja nuevamente

– No entiendo, planeáis proteger la capital sin hacer nada – dijo molesta Miu – Si luchamos juntos… – iba a tocar las rejas pero ellos las aprisionaron.

– Entonces el arma, matara a todo el mundo – dijo el peli-azul

– Me rindo por el modo bueno – todos los presentes se asustaron por el tono escalofriante de Miu. Miu hizo rodar la reja de la celda dando paso a su entrada pacíficamente, el peli-verde (Que es Loke) invoco una cola de cocodrilo entonces la volvió a sacar dando vueltas, Shin la tomo de espaldas y le dio vueltas sin ningún esfuerzo, ella volvió a saltar hacia dentro sacando al peli-verde, que toco la reja para que lo dejaran entrar – No lo entiendo, sois unos miedosos – dijo en pose de batalla Miu, al peli-azul le salieron dos cuernos azules a cada lado de la cabeza – No importa, los voy a sacar – dijo seriamente

– Intentadlo – dijo el peli-azul (Que es Ace), lanzándosele, pero ella le tomo las manos y los tres comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas en la reja, haciendo que a todos les caiga una gota en la cien, cuando dejaron de rodar, Miu cayó por un lado y ellos por otro – ¡Entendedlo, no vamos a salir de esta celda! - exclamo poniendo la reja, se dio cuenta que estaba afuera y les cayó una gota, luego la reja se cayo

– Ni la reja más fuerte me hará rendirme – dijo levantándose del suelo la albina, ellos le dieron la espalda mientras deshacían sus invocaciones – Sigo sin entender – dijo bajando su flejillo.

– Aceptadlo niña, la magia a muerto – dijo Ace. Miu abrió sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus puños, todos abrieron sus ojos al ver esa faceta de la chica, se hizo un cráter debajo de sus pies

– Que... que… la magia a muerto, no me digas estupideces, nada en este mundo muere sin que **_EL _**lo decidida – dijo sombría creando escalofríos – Esta bien, quedaros en su celda, avergonzaros, yo no… – piso al frente creando otro pequeño cráter – me rendiré – dijo fríamente, comenzó a salir del país la, la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres lobos y entre ellos el hombre de un solo ojo - ¡Tomoe-kun! - dijo mirándolo, el hizo el ruido y Miu suspiro, miro al hombre – Creo que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes – dijo seriamente

– Lo único que tenemos pendiente es mi puño en tu rostro de muñeca – dijo haciéndolo, Tsubasa y Tomoe bajaron golpeando a los otros dos asustando al hombre, y se fue corriendo

– ¡Y yo soy la niñata! – grito molesta y corriendo ella también para alcanzarlo, cuando salieron él se fue en un carro, mientras el reto lo perseguían ella sonrió al ver otro, de la nada ella salto en el carrito mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos

– Que ingeniosa – dijo Tomoe mientras corría

– Desviarte – ordeno el hombre de un solo ojo, el hizo caso, Miu sin querer paso

– ¡Yui-chan! – dijo, la aludida se agarró de un poste con las piernas y le dio la vuelta a Miu para seguirlo nuevamente, el hombre la vio, entonces tomo al conductor de la cabeza y lo lanzo, Miu salto y se pegó con la pared luego tocando el suelo, el hombre comenzó a tirar cosas al lazar entonces ella de algún modo las esquivo todas con ayuda de sus amigos – Podes parar ya – ordeno molesta ya

– ¡Algo más tierno quizás! – le dijo lanzándole tres niños de la misma edad. Miu se desvío hacia un puente pequeño

– Cuidado – dijo mientras pasa en medio de todos, cuando se acabó el puente se afinco a la izquierda cayendo encima de una casa

– Los hemos perdido – dijo Shin, luego vio hacia arriba chibi escuchando las risas de los niños. Miu cayó en las cuerdas los niños iban a caer, pero ella los lanzo dentro de la carreta

– Tsubasa-kun cogedlos – dijo mientras los lanzaba y él los tomaba, y ella se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo con solo una rueda y volvió a andar como pudo y el hombre se rio de ella

– Tomoe hay que ayudarla – dijo Shin este entendió, y le dio una voltereta y lo impulso hacia la chica y le dio en la espalda haciéndola ir más fuerte y dejando fuego por donde pasaba, con una sonrisa salto hacia el otro carruaje dándole un puñetazo al hombre

– ¡¿Que tienes para mí, niñata?! – le grito

– Pues … – decía mientras le colocaba un pie en el estómago y se agachaba y él se pegaba con los carteles, luego los papeles invirtieron dándose ella contra los carteles, luego de los golpes con los carteles bajaban por las escaleras, Miu coloco su puño y él se pegaba al subir y bajar, luego cayeron por el precipicio y ambos se abrazaron, pero Miu lo poso debajo de ella haciéndole una llave y terminando con un cráter al tocar el suelo – Deuda pagada – dijo alejándose, miro hacia todos lados sombría – La he molido – dijo con un tic en el ojo, estaban rodeados de guardias

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago, miro a todos lados, pero paro en seco en una mirada

– Nos rendimos – dijo chibi con sus sonrojos en las mejillas como esferas, varias cadenas sonaron mientras les colocaban unas más especiales que otras, a Miu le colocaron unas gigantes cuadradas y luego la jalaron de esas

– Bienvenida niña, al fin nos … - negó después de hacer varias poses y volvió a hacer saltos y técnicas señalando con su daga especial ningún punto – Al fin nos conocemos, si ese me gusta – dijo, volvió a hacerlo – Bienvenida, al fin nos ... – corto al ver a Lyla en su frente

– Tienes miedo – dijo confiada de lo que había dicho

– ¿Miedo? – repitió – Viene a mí, encadenada, la que debería tener miedo es …

– Tu … – culmino, él la miro sorprendido, ella miro abajo divertida, pero él recogió su cola

– ¡Quitarte eso de la cabeza! - le ordeno en un murmuro

– Mientras que los guerreros se caminaban hacia la torre

– Espero que esto salga mejor que tú, tratando de detener a Hayate-sensei cuando creyó que Nai era un ladrón – murmuro Shin

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo con el ceño nervioso chibi

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono nuevamente

– Porque esto funcionara – dijo seriamente, paro en seco al sentir algo bajo, vio una franja bastante baja y quemada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el cetro de Sanji el Valiente ahí puesto con un hilo rojo, todos miraron aquello atónitos

– Caminad más rápido – ordeno el hombre de un ojo, miro la cara de los chicos y le dio un golpe, haciendo que un cráter se cree nuevamente debajo de los pies de la chica, terminaron de entrar y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el enemigo mortal de cualquier persona

– Escaleras – dijo molesta. Luego se escucharon fuertes y estruendosos pasos, Giriko saco una daga pequeña, Lyla abrió sus ojos grandemente, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, lo que hizo que abrieran más sus ojos era como la chica arrastraba a uno de los guardias monstruos con una sola mano –a pesar de que las tenía juntas– lo estrello contra el piso

– Que lentos, son solo 100.000 escalones – dijo pasando las cadenas de detrás hacia delante, Giriko salió de su trance

– Bienvenida niña, al fin nos conoce...

– Si claro, hola – dijo cortante. Lyla se acercó hacia Miu y le toco la cabeza, se podía jurar que varios pequeños pájaros amarillos aparecieron

– Haz crecido mucho – dijo con una sonrisa, Miu la miro sin entender – Tienes una cabellera muy linda – le dijo, ella se sonrojo notoriamente – Aunque eres muy delgada – dijo moviéndole los brazos provocando otro efusivo sonrojo – Pero puedo sentir una gran magia en ti – declaro

– Oiga, Onee-san (Señorita) – dijo confundida la niña

– ¡Basta ya, de tantas majaderías! – les grito – Traed a los prisioneros – dijo o mejor dicho ordeno, ellos los arrastraron Miu al ver un arma tan grande la forma de una Guadaña extraña apareció en su mente casi cayendo al suelo, los colocaron de rodillas ante el – Y esta es la guerrera que crees que me derrotara – dijo entre risas

– Creo, no, que sé que te derrotara – dijo arrastrando las cadenas, Miu las miro con tristeza

– Miradla, toda una vida planeando su venganza y esta ante mí, de rodillas – dijo tomándole el mentón colocándola cerca de su rostro, ella le saco la lengua haciendo que él se aleje

– No sé de qué venganza estás hablando, solo viene a vengar a Sanji-sama, y a todos los aldeanos que estás haciendo sufrir – dijo apretando sus puños

– ¿Nada más? – dijo Lyla confundida

– Pues no lo sé, ¿que más ha hecho? – pregunto

– ¿No lo sabes? – dijo triste, nostálgica, confundida. Giriko se comenzó a reír

– No le he visto la gracia – dijo molesta afincándose hacia arriba – No es bueno reírse de alguien que te está haciendo el favor de estar tranquilo al estar encadenada … – el coloco su daga cerca de su rostro

– Si no te he matado, es porque me pareces muy tierna y hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, ella solo retrocedió asqueada

– Pues tu personalidad pervertida y malévola me cae de la patada – dijo molesta, se miraron durante un rato creando rayos, al resto le cayó una gota en la cien

– Bueno, es hora – dijo, se puso a un lado del su arma – Disparad – ordeno, el comandante la prendió, pero no pasó nada – Que la prendas – ordeno, el volvió a hacerlo, pero viento vino, una y otra vez, Hayato apareció de la nada

– Ya dejad esto – ordeno pisándolo una y otra vez. Todos miraron como el Hayato que estaba del otro lado se desvanecía, Yui termino de abrir las cadenas de Shin y el rompió el resto

– Os encargo – dijo Miu corriendo hacia Giriko. Shin piso la punta del arma y Tomoe le dio por arriba mandándola para abajo por muchos pisos, Miu apretó su puño y le pego en la cara a Giriko, luego el desplegó sus alas mostrando la marca, a Miu le resonó el símbolo, volvió a ver a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero vio más a Giriko quemando todo. Se tomó la cabeza fuertemente y se alejó de el – Omae'ga … omae'ga … tú estabas allí – dijo sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza, Shin los miro

– Si, estuve allí – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, luego salto y se fue volando, Shin se acercó a Miu

– Dejaste escapar a Giriko – dijo viéndola y sus ojos no dejaban de temblar

– Al menos hemos destruido el arma – dijo positivamente Hayato. Tomaron a Lyla a la fuerza mientras que Giriko aterrizaba en otra casa

– ¡FUEGO! – grito, varias armas más dispararon, que ellos casi no esquivan en una le dieron a Tsubasa en el brazo

– Miu ayuda – dijo Shin, esta iba pero una dio detrás de ella y casi cae

– ¡Miu-chan! – dijo mientras la tomaba Yui del pie – ¡Hay que subirle! – dijo Yui mirando a Shin

– No, todos hay que bajar – dijo tomando a Tsubasa con por un brazo – Usad las cuerdas – dijo, todos saltaron y se tomaron de los adornos rojos que estaban. Mientras que Giriko se reía con locura de la situación

– Corre, corre niñata ingrata – dijo divertido mientras disparaban una y otra vez. La misma imagen borrosa de dos mujeres comparándose apareció en la mente de Miu haciendo soltar la cuerda y cayendo al piso de espalda

– ¡Miu, tienes que concentrarte! – dijo Shin, tomándola de un brazo, esta se levanto

– Está bien – dijo ella, y comenzaron a salir del lugar. Mientras la torre era destruida por el dueño que intentaba matar a todos los que estuvieran dentro, las puertas se cerraron con escombros – Estamos atrapados – dijo Miu retrocediendo

– Aun no, por aquí – dijo golpeando la pared Shin haciendo un agujero por donde todos comenzaron a salir

– ¡FUEGO! – grito alguien y flechas llenas de fuego aparecieron, Shin les hizo retroceder y paro cada una de las flechas mientras el salía, se fijó en un punto específico y la flecha que iba hacia el sin mirarla la paro con una mano, entro nuevamente y tomo a Miu de los hombros

– Solo hay una salida y es subir – dijo el jalándole

– ¡¿Nani?! – gritaron todos. Shin tiro a Miu hacia arriba sin soltarla y él se impulsó, acto que siguieron hasta estar más estable y el resto los seguían. Giriko los miro confundidos

– ¿Pero a dónde demonios van? – se preguntó confundido. Ellos llegaron a la punta y luego saltaron y todo lo que vino después fue muy extraño, Yui hizo una técnica con las manos y …

– ¡Holy Crown! – exclamo creando una masa amarilla que evito que las flechas les dieran mientras se alejaban un poco. Giriko golpeo fuertemente a un soldado

– Serás idiota – exclamo bajando molesto, el hombre sin un ojo lo siguió hasta un mapa que estaba – Reforzad la seguridad – dijo molesto, sonrió con malicia – Mi año está por comenzar – dijo con un aura de egocentrismo

– ¿Ahora? – dijo confuso – Solamente estamos a mitad de año, y solo tendría mitad de año de Giriko – dijo, él le saco su daga – No se preocupe Giriko-sama, Shirogane se encargara de que todo salga bien – dijo asustado mirando el suelo

– Cargaremos los barcos, ahora – el pareció no escuchar – ¡Ahora! – grito fuertemente, y lo repetía y lo repetía mientras el subía las escaleras

– Moverla – ordeno, los demás fabricaban y fabricaban sin parar. En la punta de la casa un lobo aulló haciendo que otros se muevan más. Mientras que los guerreros huían, pararon en seco ante la orden de Shin, luego vio como los lobos que vigilaban la cárcel se iban dándoles paso a ellos, entraron mientras que Miu no salía de su trance, que fue quitado por la vos de Ace

– ¿Qué han hecho? – les reclamo escuchando el ruido afuera – ¡Es todo un caos allí afuera ¿no planeabais detener a Giriko?! – les espeto

– C-Claro – dijo nerviosa la albina – Es solo una técnica de combate – mintió al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella – Quiero saber más sobre su plan – balbuceo

– Eso no tiene sentido – dijo chibi Tomoe, le faltaba una maga y se veía que era porque estaba quemada

– C-Claro que... que lo ti … tiene – tartamudeo sonrojada, Shin se acercó a ella, su chaqueta estaba bastante quemada también pero las mangas aún seguían

– Miu tenías a Giriko, ¿qué paso? - lo último lo cuestiono, ella cayó de espaldas mientras que él solo la miro arriba

– No sé a qué viene eso – dijo sentándose – No entiendo que quieres decir – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, Shin se hinco para quedar más o menos a su altura

– La verdad – ordeno, ella bajo su flequillo y abrió la boca volviéndola a cerrar – Bien, ellos te mantendrán fuera de peligro – dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda

– ¿Nani? – dijo subiendo su rostro

– Muy lejos, no te preocupes – dijo Ace.

– Espera – dijo levantándose del suelo – Tengo que … – fue cayada por un fuerte golpe del pie de Shin, que invoco su cola sin pensarlo, Loke abrió sus ojos al igual que el resto y Hayato se cubrió la boca, sus guantes y una de sus mangas no existían

– ¡Tú te... quedas… aquí! – sanciono molesto

– No, voy – declaro la albina mirándolo

– Ok, ven – dijo tomando pose sin un brillo en sus ojos. Ella se abalanzo contra él, pero él la paro con un brazo y la lanzo al cielo terminando en el suelo, se volvió a levantar y él le dio en el estómago, varios golpes se escucharon y ella termino en el suelo boca abajo

– ¡No te levantes más! – dijo Yui preocupada, toda el área de su estómago estaba disuelta por el fuego.

– Tengo… tengo… tengo que llegar a el – dijo limpiándose él labio que sangraba.

– Pues dime ¿porque? – le dijo Shin, se podía jurar que dos de sus dientes se habían afilado

– ¿Por qué? – repitió bajando su flequillo – Porque él estaba allí… – nadie entendió – Él estaba allí… él estaba cuando vi a mis padres por última vez – declaro sin subir su flequillo, todos retrocedieron, Miu coloco sus manos en su rostro – Él sabe la verdad… de lo que paso ese día… él lo sabe todo… – se dio vuelta mostrando las espesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos sombra – ¡¿Quién soy yo?! – grito con ojos cristalinos, se limpió rápidamente y suspiro, Shin se arrepintió de haber preguntado todo aquello ya que su cola despareció y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, se levantó del suelo – ¿Quién soy? Debo de saberlo, no puedes entenderlo – dijo temblando de la impotencia y movió un pie, Shin corrió hacia ella

– ¡Shin-kun, no! – dijo rápidamente Yui, pero lo que nadie espero fue lo más raro del mundo, como Shin abrazaba a Miu, todos abrieron los ojos como platos y todos menos Miu y Shin su boca del asombro

– El cañero sí que lo entiende – le susurro, los ojos de la chica aguaron y luego él se separó de ella, le limpio las marcas de las lágrimas – Pero me rehusó a ver como matan a mi amiga – aparto lentamente las manos de su cara, se dio vuelta – Nos vamos – ordeno caminando hacia la salida.

– A lo mejor no quieres ver como a mí me maten – dijo con una sonrisa Tsubasa.

– No seas pringo – dijo saliendo, el suspiro y se fueron, Miu se quedó mirando todo preocupada

– No te preocupes niña, estarás mejor aquí – dijo Ace, ella bajo la mirada ante el comentario

* * *

– Fundir, quemar y armar era lo que no se paraba de hacer en el taller de Giriko, este practicaba con un arma diferente era como un cetro con un filo con forma de pluma

– Al parecer te has equivocado adivina, otra descendiente como podríamos decirle, es una idiota total – dijo con una sonrisa superior

– El único idiota eres tu – dijo tranquilamente pero a la vez molesta, movió sus cadenas – Has destruido el hogar de tus ancestros – dijo molesta, el quemo la torre de su mapa mientras que se extendía

– Un pequeño sacrificio, para cuando todo el país del Cielo sea mío – dijo con aura de grandeza.

– Claro, al quitar miles de vidas, solo para tu propia venganza, mi pregunta es… – entre cerro sus ojos –… ¿estarás en paz luego? – su mirada se clavó en la amarilla de él.

– Es solo el comienzo … – declaro pasándole por un lado

– La copa que estas tratando de llenar no tiene fondo – dijo triste y preocupada Lyla, mientras que el miraba la ciudad – Detened toda esta locura, onegai (por favor) – pidió al borde del llanto

– ¿Por qué demonio habría de hacerlo? – dijo mirándola de reojo

– Para que tus padres puedan descansar en paz – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, el abrió sus ojos y los entrecerró al instante

– Mis padres… me odiaban – dijo apretando sus puños contra la baranda – Tu no lo entiendes, fueron injustos conmigo… y yo… voy a hacer justicia… – sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de la mujer.

– Ellos te amaban – declaro – y fue tal su amor … que … desterrarte los mato – culmino, él la miro momentáneamente

– Los muertos están en el pasado – dijo sombríamente – Y yo debo ir hacia el futuro – murmuro, Lyla dio un suspiro ahogado – Dejad libre a la adivina … ya no me sirve – dijo

– Te deseo felicidad Giriko – luego de eso se escuchó un sonido de romper

– La felicidad es algo que se conquista – dijo Giriko – Y yo conquistare la mía – Lyla se fue y un guardia le puso la mano en el hombro y ella le dio con un cetro.

* * *

– Lejos se encontraban las 5 sombras que ágilmente saltaron y pasaron desapercibidos, y terminaron cerca de la puerta, vieron el arma y sabían que habían más, muchas más.

– Como esas armas salgan de aquí … todo el cielo caerá – dijo Shin viendo fijamente la puerta

– Derribemos la torre – dijo Yui, vio la sonrisa amplia de Hayato y vio donde estaban escondidos un lugar lleno de pólvora. Hayato les miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir con un espacio que decía_ "¿Puedo?" _todos asentaron chibis. Aún más lejos una sombra femenina se movía, cayo y dejo noqueados a dos lobos, era Miu, sonrió al idearse un plan, tomo a los dos lobos y los comenzó a arrastrar para no ser descubierta, pasaron por un lado del hombre sin un ojo que se quejaba de por qué la mitad de un año y eso, hizo un demán de saludo y él le respondió, siguió avanzando hasta que un sonido capto su atención

– Vosotros dos, ¿por qué no estáis haciendo nada? – se quejó uno, los tomo de la camisa mientras Miu se escabullía – Quitad esas sonrisas de sus rostros – Miu entro en la fortaleza, vio la sombra de Giriko ordenando que debían apurarse, cruzo un puente y paro para que no la vieran, volvió a cruzar otro y al voltear se encontró con dos ojos rojos

– Hola, niña – dijo con brazos cruzados, sus alas estaban desplegadas mostrando a la perfección sus símbolo, resonó ante la cabeza de la albina

– ¡Decidme que paso esa noche! – ordeno mientras lo señalaba

– ¿Qué noche? – fingió no saber de qué hablaba la chica

– ¡Aquella noche! – dijo cabreada, el serio

– Aquella noche, si lo sé – dijo mientras suspiraba – Yo vi como tus padres te abandonaban, que acto tan horrible – Miu se desconcertó ante lo dicho por el hombre – fue algo parecido a… ¡Esto! – corto una cadena con su daga que rompió el puente donde estaba Miu, haciendo que ella se sostenga de él. En la entrada con un carrito lleno de dinamita clase "A", Hayato hizo un movimiento ágil con sus manos

– ¡Técnica antigua: Explosión masiva! - dijo mientras hacía que la dinamita comenzara a prender

– ¡Feliz año nuevo! – dijo Hayato

– ¡No hay devoluciones! – dijo Yui con una sonrisa, escucharon un grito femenino que conocían a la perfección, Shin se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba encontrando la cabellera blanca moviéndose

– Miu, ¿Que hace aquí? – se preguntó confundido, el resto se alarmo

– ¡Devolvedlo! ¡Devolvedlo! – exclamo Tomoe yendo a apagar la técnica de Hayato, el resto lo acompaño –aunque Tsubasa tenía un brazo vendado por el accidente anterior– pero fueron interrumpidos por la cantidad de guardias que venían hacia ellos forzándolos a pelear. Miu casi caía de donde se sujetaba debido al calor que emanaba

– Tan dispuesta estas a morir para saber la verdad – dijo Giriko, Miu logro llegar a donde él estaba

– Por supuesto que si – dijo decidida – Aunque prefiero seguir viva – dijo abalanzándosele con una patada preparada que el paro con su pie, le dio la vuelta con el mismo y la lanzo a una maquina rodante que la dirigía hacia la lava. Mientras los cinco trataban de agarrarla o salvarla, pero venían más lobos

– ¡Ve tú! – le dijo Tomoe mientras golpeaba a algunos, Shin acento y se fue, hizo un Split acabando con dos de arriba y luego vino un hombre grande, el hizo un sonido de gorila y el su sonido zorruno gatuno, lo acabo rápidamente. Miu ya no sabía qué hacer, correr no la ayudaría y se resbalo cayendo, tomo un imán resonó y no se cayó debido a la conexión y se cubrió su trasero con una olla, mientras Giriko admiraba su obra, pero …

– Me buscabas – resonó esas palabras, pero no había nadie, de la ruleta salió Miu

– Hay que ver que lento va esto – dijo y se lanzó contra Giriko con la olla en manos, él lanzo varios shirukens pequeños y ella se cubrió con la olla, Giriko hizo un sonido mudo y varios lobos vinieron abalanzándose a la chica

– ¡Miu! – grito Shin preocupado, le lanzo al hombre gorila quitándole a la albina las personas de encima, pero ella comenzó a subir las escaleras, y a él lo tomaron del cuello – ¡Miu no vayas! – Miu le lanzo el imán al cuello a su enemigo dejándolo quieto y dejo la olla

– Quiero respuestas, ahora – dijo sombríamente mientras se acercaba, el quito el imán de su cuello

– Estas ansiosa por saberlo – dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello se rio un poco – Y confiesas que saberlo te aliviara – se sobo un poco más el cuello y la señalo – Que saberlo quitara esa hemorragia en tu corazón – ella lo miro alarmada pero su mirada coloco decisión – Pues aquí la tienes, tus padres jamás te amaron – algo hizo "CLICK" en el alma de Miu y sus ojos se vaciaron, el movió su dedo y alas de color rosa crema salieron de la espalda de la chica albina – Pero aguarda … ¡Yo puedo aliviarte! – salto hacia atrás mostrando el arma – ¡Adiós ultima Magi! – dijo divertido y prendió

– ¡No! – se escuchó el grito quebrantado de Shin, un sonido fugaz se escuchó al arma dispararle a la chica de ojos sombra, todos fueron a tratar de salvarla pero paso como rayo fugaz entre sus brazos y cayó muy lejos en un lago y al tocar el agua un trueno sonó

* * *

– Sayaka y Hayate abrieron sus ojos de golpe, llovía fuertemente donde ellos estaban, cayeron débiles de rodillas mientras se sostenían de sus bastones y miraron el horizonte preocupados

* * *

– En la capital del Cielo, un ángel quemado vagaba por las aguas de un rio, sus alas estaban desplegadas y la izquierda parecía estar quemada y desplumada, llego hasta una orilla y choco varias veces, alguien le pego con un cetro pare verificar si estaba viva. Una albina estaba toda vendada, tenía una bolsa fría en su cabeza y todo su abdomen y brazo izquierdos vendados, más algunas en la muñeca derecha, abrió pesadamente sus ojos azul como el cielo vacíos cuando la gotera toco su cabeza, miro hacia todas direcciones pero veía borroso, vio una melena rosada clara y corta moverse, intento moverse un poco para salir, pero un inmenso dolor se lo impidió, miro su ala izquierda rota, desplumada y quemada, la mujer de ojos azul-marino la miro haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al ver sus ojos. Lyla tenía un plato con medicina y se la extendió a Miu

– Ya si cree que me tomare eso … – se calló cuando ella le coloco una aguja en la cabeza haciendo que abra la boca y le mete la cuchara chibi, luego la quita y esta la saborea asqueada

– Si deseara tu muerte, te habría abandonado en el rio – dijo la mujer viendo la flama que las iluminaba

– ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – se quitó unas agujas y se trató de sentar, solo llevaba una falda azul hasta las rodillas y unas vendas en los pies

– Para que cumplas con tu destino – aclaro mirándola fijamente, ella se removió y miro el lugar mientras sus ojos recobraban esa inocencia y amabilidad

– ¿A dónde me ha traído? – cuestiono – ¿Dónde estamos? – miraba todo sin entender o recordar donde estaban

– Me sorprende que recuerdes tan poco – dijo Lyla preocupada, sonrió con nostalgia – Pero … eras tan poca cosa en ese entonces – Miu se tocó los oídos a escuchar sollozos continuos y palabras dolorosas

– ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! (callaos) – se tiro contra el suelo del dolor de cabeza que tenía y se arrastró hacia fuera

– Tal vez … recuerdes algo – Lyla la miro con preocupación

– ¿El qué? Es solo una pesadilla ridícula – dijo con las respiración agitada

– ¿Pesadilla? O ¿Recuerdo? – Miu abrió sus ojos grandemente y vio su reflejo en el agua de lluvia y no se vio a ella si no a una bebe pequeña de cabello blanco y corto con ojos carmesí, miro hacia otro lado …

* * *

– _Flash Back_

– _Un día soleado, muchos niños jugaban, entre ellos una niña peli-rosa, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes a su lado un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, la mujer extendió un brazo como diciendo "bienvenido", una bebe de unos 5 meses de cabello blanco corto y alborotado con ojos carmesí se rio con un sus dientes e inocencia_

– _Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

– Era una aldea muy prospera – dijo Lyla mirándola de reojo – Giriko era el próximo heredero al trono … pero él quería más – vio la expresión desde lejos sorprendida de la albina – Un día mi madre predijo que alguien se interpondría en su camino, alguien del clan Eater Death … un Magi – Miu abrió sus ojos y recordó que él la había llamado Magi antes de tratar de matarla – Pero ella jamás podría predecir lo que vino después – su rostro mostraba tristeza, imágenes de fuego y llantos vinieron a la mente de la chica...

* * *

– _Flash Back (recuerdo, letra corrida)_

– _Una vara en llamas cayó en una casa y comenzó a incendiarla, se vio la figura de Giriko con su arma señalando y haciendo el mismo sonido mudo, en orden a los lobos de matar a todos. En medio de las llamas estaba la pequeña bebe aferrada a un oso de peluche y comenzó a llorar_

– _Matadla – ordeno Giriko, los lobos se dirigían a la bebe asustada, pero el mismo hombre de ojos carmesí los derribo con una guadaña roja con negro y dorado, la mujer de ojos verdes tomo a la niña_

– _Tomad a nuestra hija y escapad – ordeno el hombre de ojos carmesí, ella le dio la espalda mientras mantenía su flequillo bajo - ¡Corre! - fue lo último que escucharon la niña dejo caer su oso en la fría nieve y luego le caían los trozos quemados de madera..._

– Miu tomo el oso desgastado debajo de la madera, el símbolo de Giriko apareció de nuevo en su mente y la mujer abandonándola en la nieve también. Se tocó la cabeza con una mano

– No le bloquees… deja que fluya – con una sonrisa dijo. Miu dejo el peluche abajo y suspiro, poso un pie de delante hacia atrás lentamente, paso una mano por su cara y luego la otra, hizo la forma de un núcleo y subió la mano izquierda que toco la gota

* * *

– _La mujer de ojos verdes corría fuertemente en la nieve con la bebe en brazos, la pequeña trataba de divisar algo entre la nieve, pero los lobos comenzaron a perseguirlas entre ellos el de un solo ojo..._

* * *

– Paso la gota entre sus manos y volvió al punto inicial

* * *

– _La rubia cayo al ver al lobo pero no se rindió y volvió a esquivarlo y ellos gruñeron_

* * *

– La gota subió por el brazo maltratado

* * *

– _La rubia logro escapar momentáneamente de los lobos, miro preocupada a la criatura mientras la colocaba en una caja de rábanos_

* * *

– Miu abrió sus ojos viendo la completitud de su recuerdo

* * *

– _La rubia le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que una estrella se cree, esa desaparece y es sustituida por un diamante azul con rayas que bajaron a sus ojos colocándolos azules como el cielo, luego se separó dejando ver las lágrimas caer, la bebe comenzó a llorar, entonces ella calmo sus lágrimas y le tomo las manos con una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas aun amenazaban por salir, le dio otro beso en la frente y le toco la mejilla con cariño_

– _Sé que no recordaras nada de esto… pero quiero que sepas que… te amo… mi pequeña Magi… – dijo la mujer mientras se separaba haciendo llorar a la niña nuevamente, saco una guadaña de luz y comenzó a correr – ¡Venid hacia mi Maka Albarn! – declaro corriendo lejos perseguida por los lobos y lo último que vio fueron las alas de Giriko..._

* * *

– La gota cayó en la planta delicadamente y luego al húmedo suelo. Miu respiraba agitadamente cayo de rodillas al suelo y las profundas lágrimas comenzaron a salir

– Puede que tu historia no tenga un comienzo muy feliz … pero eso no te lleva a ser quien eres … – declaro Lyla con nostalgia, sonrió de verdad – quien logra eso es el resto de tu historia … tu verdadero ser … – Miu recordó lo que le había contado su padre y se vio a ella cayendo de una caja de rábanos, luego como ella regaba sus flores antes de ser la guerrera Angel-Loid , como sus intentos de ver a Sayaka fallaban, como está la eligió como la Angel-Loid de la luz, como entrenaba con los chicos y con Hayate, como consiguió su domppli, como Shin la abrazaba y decía que se rehusaba a verla morir, como su padre y Natsumi la veían con cariño y le daban de comer juntos, pero vio algo más

– _Daiski dakara – dijo la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa._

– Miu abrió sus ojos confundida y triste

– Responde ahora… ¿quién eres? – dijo Lyla con una sonrisa, ella se levantó decidida

– Atashi … Miu Star … si conservas algo de mi clan … – Lyla se adelantó y le dio una lleve con el tamaño de una espada y ambas se sonrieron orgullosas – Gracias, Death The Lyla …

* * *

– Colocaron llamas cerca del rostro de Shin y no mostraba vida en sus ojos, al igual que el resto, el hombre con un ojo alejo la llama

– Cuanta tristeza en esos rostros – dijo "compasivo" Giriko – Pero ahora es cuando hay que tener alegría… – se acercó al oído de Shin –… porque vais a ser parte de algo muy hermoso – el hizo su sonido característico, se alejó de ellos – Cuando zarpemos y crucemos el puente… vosotros y su amada magia moriréis – dijo con una sonrisa superior – Y todo el país del Cielo se arrodillara ante mi… – declaro con ojos decididos, luego agrego – ¡Zarpamos! – las cadenas que sostenían a los 5 chicos se fue hacia arriba. En un festival donde los niños veían divertidos las marionetas de sombra fue cancelado por los barcos se avecinaban, todos miraban sorprendidos, algunos se ocultaban y otros solo salían a observar que era. Mientras los 5 guerreros de las sombras eran puestos como trofeos encadenados, Hayato suspiro triste mientras lloraba

– Extraño a Miu … se siente tan solo no … no me atrevo a creer … que ella … – no culmino su frase debido a la tristeza

– Hay que ser positivos, Miu nos diría que fuéramos cañeros… ¿no es así Shin? – dijo Tomoe, pero él estaba igual de abatido por la "muerte" de la albina, miro a su amigo de la infancia solo mover la cabeza a un lado, en el puente varias personas se encontraban mirando todo

– ¿Qué haremos con el puente? – pregunto el hombre sin un ojo, varias aves pequeñas negras llegaron a donde estaban pero ellos no parecían verlas

– Nada se interpondrá en mi camino – el prendió el arma y la gente asustada se quitó antes de que legara el ataque

– ¡Eres un cobarde! – declaro Shin agitándose molesto, centro su mirada en una melena que se movía con el viento, era el ángel al cual todos ellos amaban le faltaba un ala pero se encontraba ahí – Mi … Miu … – dijo sin aliento, el resto miro

– Miu/chan … – en mismo estado de sorpresa de verla ahí, todos abrían sus ojos como platos

– ¡Cuántas veces… tengo… que matar a esa niña repugnante y tediosa! – exclamo molesto

– ¡Type Alpha! - exclamo tan duro que se pudo haber escuchado por todo el lugar, su ala izquierda volvió a crecer normal y ella la regreso a su cuerpo – Giriko, una Star Eater se interpone en tu destino y hará valer justicia – declaro, pero abajo no se escuchaba nada

– ¿Nani? – dijo chibi confundido, no le dio importancia – Disparad – ordeno, ellos comenzaron a mover el arma en su dirección, ella lo que hizo fue bajar, haciendo que muevan el arma, se movía de un lado a otro, sin dirección fija, cada quien la seguían con sus ojos, esta paro en un punto y ellos prendieron el arma, salto y se encontraron dos armas

– ¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! – trataban de apagar la flama mientras ella se movía con una sonrisa en el rostro

– ¡Atacad! – todos los lobos se dirigieron a la chica albina, ella saco la llave y comenzó a golpearlos, y los acababa fácilmente, tomo un hacha y la lanzo, Hayate logro crear una cola de mono y corto la cadena, todos cayeron junto a Miu

– Listo, ahora que Angel-Loid de la luz – dijo Shin golpeando a algunos

– Liberaros – dijo ella golpeando a otros

– ¿Y después? – dijo Yui

– La verdad no creía que llegaría tan lejos – dijo chibi sonrojada

– ¡Miu/chan! – le gritaron todos

– Vale, vale, evitar que Giriko llegue al puerto – declaro saltando, todos la siguieron peleando y peleando con todos. Yui saco un látigo –quien sabe de dónde lo saco– sin cuerda que se creó llena de rayos, esta tomo a uno del cuello y comenzó a darle vueltas eliminando a su alrededor, Tomoe tenía una katana de tomo negro y filo plateado muy filoso y el resto como sabían defenderse, Tsubasa con su brazo bueno hizo una técnica y creo una masa galaxia con forma de mano y acabo con varios, un sonido fuerte se escuchó a sus espaldas Miu volteo y se encontró con Ace con sus cuernos

– Ace-sama – dijo sorprendida, apareció Loke – Loke-sama – no salía de su pequeño trance – ¿cómo?

– Tus amigos son muy persuasivos – dijo Loke con una sonrisa, lejos se veían dos masas cayendo al agua al ser derrotados

– Yo – dijo infantilmente llegando Sayaka, junto con Hayate

– Sayaka-sama … Hayate-sensei – dijo muy feliz de verlos ahí, Sayaka termino con todos con su cetro

– Rápido, bloquead el paso con sus naves – dijo sabiamente. Shin corrió hacia un barco y derribo el arma hacia delante para hacer contra peso y él se colocó en el otro extremo, luego Miu en otro bajo las cadenas para crear una "X"

– Tsubasa-kun – dijo, el movió sus alas creando onda y ella salto por el muelle. Los lobos se reunían para atacar, pero ellos salieron de la nada, cada uno con lo que sabía defenderse, Yui tomo a uno con su látigo y le dio vueltas, Miu se paró en él y tomo impulso creo una onda y acabo con muchos más, Tomoe cortaba y rebanaba, pero no mataba a nadie, Hayato tomo a dos con sus cuerdas y les salió sangre por los brazos al tener las cuerdas ahora una punta de triangulo, tomo dos bombas con sus manos y las lanzo hacia ellos, Tsubasa hizo el mismo truco anterior y no se cansaba de este, Shin como tal gato saltaba y rasguñaba a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara al igual que el resto, Miu decidió actuar y se dirigió hacia Giriko

– Disparad – ordeno molesto Giriko

– Han acabado con los cañoneros – dijo Shirogane

– No me importa, ¡FUEGO! – grito molesto, el tiro el palo

– ¡No! – Giriko perdió la paciencia y le lanzo un kunai y lo acabo, el mismo prendió su arma y disparo, Miu se quedó inmóvil, Shin corrió hacia ella

– ¡Miu! ¡No! – dijo abrazándola para que no le diera el ataque a ella, los trozos de barcos caían al igual que las personas, del agua salió Miu cansada y agitada, vio a todo el mundo más casando, tomo la espada que le dieron y comenzó a nadar hacia Shin

– Shin-kun – dijo cansada mientras le tomaba la mano con su mano derecha, el abrió sus ojos un poco y la miro para volver a cerrarlos, los ojos de Miu crisparon, pero entendió, murmuro algo inaudible y lo alejo para ella comenzar a nadar como pudiera, Shin trato de alcanzarla con su mano pero no podía, Miu se colocó en una roca y puso su arma a su lado, miro decida a Giriko y él se rio secamente, ella tocio y boto sangre de su boca más no le importo y cerró los ojos

– Acabadla de una vez por todas – declaro. Miu suspiro y paso su pie de delante hacia atrás, luego su mano por su rostro, Sayaka y Hayate abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, iban prendiendo el arma y ella paso la otra mano, e hizo la forma de núcleo – Disparad – dijo secamente

– **_Paz interior_**

– El arma disparo y ella visualizo una gota en vez de metal y fuego, puso la mano delante y la tomo tranquilamente y la arrogo a otro lado, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos sorprendidos, ella subió su puño pero luego coloco una cara chibi asustada al estar prendida en llamas, la apago metiéndola a su boca, Giriko tenía un tic en su ojo

– Disparad de nuevo – ellos hicieron caso y ella los esquivo con facilidad, tomo otro y dio vueltas con el arrogándolo hacia otro lado pero solo dio cerca de un barco sonrió con sarna, diversión y burla – ¡Disparad! ¡Que alguien la mate de una vez! – grito desesperado, lanzaron otras dos y ella hizo un Split esquivándolas, tomo otra y dio tantas vueltas que se convino con su magia y se volvió dorada y la lanzo, el proceso seguía sin cambios, pero decidió tirarla contra los barcos y daba en blanco – ¡Disparad! ¡Disparad! – ordenaba desesperado, ella le hizo una señal de "te toca" con los dedos (**esa de cuando, colocas dos dedos en tus ojos y luego se los lanzas a otra persona). **Dispararon e iba derecho, ella lo tomo y dio más vuelta que con los anteriores, el agua se movió con ella, un millar de aves amarillas llegaron junto con ella, captando la visión de todos, termino de dar vueltas y la iba a lanzar pero agrego

– Gano yo … – la lanzo y dio en todo el centro del arma terminándola con una gran explosión, que termino con todos los barcos a su alrededor … … Giriko tocio en medio de los escombros y vio hacia todas partes, todo estaba destruido no quedaba nada, miro a su arma que botaba humo al ser destruida por si misma

– Como… como… ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – dijo sin voltear sabía que la chica estaba ahí, con las pequeñas aves de luz, que nadie veía

– Pues … manteniendo los hombros relajados … – se burló del hombre

– Eso no… ¿Cómo has alcanzado la paz interior? – dijo sin verla – ¡Yo te lo arrebate a tus padres! ¡Te lo quite todo! – dijo ronco pero enojado – Te deje cicatrices de por vida – ella entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa

– Ese es el problema, Giriko … las cicatrices sanan – declaro la albina

– Las cicatrices no sanan ... las heridas sanan – dijo agotado

– Entonces que hacen, desaparecen de algún modo u otro – dijo ella viéndolo tirado en el piso

– Me tiene sin cuidado – desvío su mirada

– Debería de importarte Giriko – se acercó a él un poco – Tienes que olvidar todo tu pasado… lo único que importa es lo que quieras ser ahora – dijo con una sonrisa Miu.

– Tienes razón … – ella sonrió ampliamente, pero él se volvió sombrío, ella se asustó al ver las aves negras – yo decidió esto – saco tres de sus dagas y comenzó a tratar de cortarla, ella lo esquivaba y le trato de dar patadas y puñetazos, se dieron vuelta y él le corto la mejilla sangrándola, le lanzo sus dagas y ella se cubrió con la madera, mientras que Giriko tomo su arma grande, duraron así un momento, mientras ninguno se dio cuenta de que el barco se deterioraba, el arma iba a caer y ambos la miraron, el cerro sus ojos – Este es mi destino … ¿eh? – fue lo último que dijo al ser aplastado por el arma y Miu se salvó por poco y cayó al agua, pero no salía … salió victoriosamente del agua y se sostuvo de una madera, todo comenzaron a aplaudirla y ella se sonrojo, vio una mano extendida, subió su mirada encontrando los ojos de Shin, sonrió y le tomo la mano, sus vendajes estaban muy empapados y ella estornudo, Shin coloco sus manos en su cintura, ya la chaqueta no existía y solo tenía una parte de su camisa

– Eso ha sido muy cañero – dijo el mirándola, nunca espero un abrazo y estar más mojado de la cuenta, se sonrojo notoriamente, como el resto abrió sus ojos y boca de nuevo, Yui solo tenía una manga y su escudo, Hayato le faltaban las dos botas que tenía, Tomoe solo tenía unos vendajes en la parte baja del abdomen y Tsubasa su camisa blanca. Miu se sintió observada y miro sonrojada al resto y se separó rápidamente de su amigo peli-rojo, ambos se miraron y luego la desviaron, el resto se abalanzo contra la albina tirándola al suelo

– ¡Miu, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! – suplico Hayato, Hayate y Sayaka se acercaron

– Veo que has encontrado la paz interior – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa, que fue regresada, coloco una chibi molesta – Y aún era temprano … – se quejó a sí mismo, Sayaka se rio de el con dulzura

– Pues he tenido un gran maestro – se abalanzo hacia ellos, pero solo pudo abrazar Sayaka, ya que él se fue hacia otro lugar con una sonrisa, fuegos artificiales salieron del barco haciendo sonreír a todos...

* * *

– En el restaurante de White. Estaban White y Nai discutiendo, bueno una señora discutiendo con ellos dos

– ¡¿Como que la guerrera Angel-Loid no está?! – grito la mujer, con su hijo con un puchero – ¡Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y lo único que quería era conocer a la guerrera de la luz! – dijo molesta

– ¿Qué tal si le damos una tarta de fresas? – pregunto White mientras Nai solo bufaba que _se fuera la vieja loca _, fue lo que pensó Nai

– Volveremos en otro momento – dijo la Sra. – ¿Cuándo es que vuelve ella? – pregunto

– No lo sabemos – dijo Nai triste – No lo sabemos, y no sabemos si volverá – se abalanzo a la mesa – ¿Porque mi Onee-chan siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella? – dijo abatido

– ¿Porque tuvo que ir a salvar el país del Cielo? – continuo White

– ¡¿Porque si solo es nuestra pequeña Miu?! – gritaron mientras lloraban, el niño se rio

– He regresado – dijo con una sonrisa Miu, venia igual de vendada pero eran nuevas, traía dos cajas de rábanos, los dos colocaron una cara triste chibi, se abalanzaron a la chica, pero primero llego White y le toco todas partes ver que todo estuviera bien en el frágil cuerpo de la chica

– Que tal te ha ido ¿Ya salvaste el país del Cielo? – pregunto Nai con una sonrisa abrazándola ahora el

– Si – dijo con una sonrisa correspondiendo su abrazo fuertemente

– Confiaba que lo harías – dijo White ahora – Por eso he encargado estos carteles, mi hija salva el país del cielo, compra dos dulces de leche y llevo dos más gratis – dijo con una sonrisa chibi

– Que buena oferta – sonrió con carisma – Nai, cosas de adultos, Shin-kun te tiene un regalo – el refuño y se fue, miro a su padre – Papa, durante la misión … he visto la aldea donde nací – dijo un poco triste y también me entere como acabe en esa cesta de rábanos – dijo lo último con un dedo en la cabeza

– ¿De verdad? – apretó un puño pero le dio una sonrisa

– Ya sé quién soy – se miraban fijamente

– ¿Si? – su sonrisa no desapareció pero sus ojos crisparon

– Soy Miu Star, tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa grande, a él le salieron lágrimas de felicidad, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente – ¡Te amo! – dijo llorando de felicidad

– ¡Ore'koto! (¡Yo también!) – declaro el sin soltarla

– Onee-chan, trajiste rábanos – dijo Nai con una sonrisa, ellos dos le sacudieron el cabello

– Vamos a hacer sopa de rábanos – dijo con una sonrisa White

– Dejadnos ayudarte – dijeron los hermanos albinos

– No, es un regalo de bienvenida – dijo White

– No importa queremos ayudar – dijo Nai haciendo un puchero

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Bueno la hacemos juntos – dijo White con una sonrisa

– Está bien – dijeron ambos chicos

– No la hare yo – declaro, estos suspiraron y se rindieron el nunca cambiaría

– El valle de las sombra era más animado desde que ella estaba ahí, ha de ser por sus caídas continuas cuando era niña, cuando cantaba en la escuela y sus hermosas sonrisas … aún más lejos del valle cruzando ríos y montañas, en un templo donde habían muchas campanas y un hombre de cabello blanco, comenzó a levantarse del suelo, se dio vuelta mostrando sus ojos carmesí

– Mi hija … está viva – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica que cambio a una feliz mientras mostraba sus dientes de tiburón, se dio vuelta viendo su valle nuevo

– Algún día veremos a nuestra pequeña Magi, ¿verdad Soul? – dijo tocándole el hombro la mujer de ojos verdes

– Si… - acento,

¿cuánto duraría la felicidad en ambos valles?


	3. Saga III: I

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

–

– –

– _En el centro del valle de las sombras, se encontraban 4 chicos chibis con dolor de cabeza, mirando a dos chica, caminando de un lado a otro, con grandes cantidades de ropa, pero cada vez más la cambiaban, todos los chicos fruncieron el ceño molestos_

– _¿Cómo fue … – comenzó Shin_

– _… que … – continuo Hayato_

– _… terminamos en … – continuo Tsubasa_

– _… esto? – termino Tomoe, a todos les cayó una gota en la cien_

– _O es que pensabais estar todo el día vendados por el valle – dijo Yui con una sonrisa, llevaba una polera cualquiera con una falda rosada_

– _No, pero … no podías escogerlo y llevarlos – dijo Hayato con el ceño fruncido_

– _No … no – dijo Yui negando con la cabeza – ¿Si nos les gustaban? – fingió inocencia_

– _Yui-chan … – dijo nerviosa Miu, todos la miraron con cara de "salvadnos" – Pero Yui-chan tiene razón, pensabais andar desnudos por todas partes – dijo en reproche, ellos negaron_

– _Solo queremos que compren algo rápido y larguémonos – dijo Tomoe apresurado_

– _Si se quedan ahí parados como nos iremos – dijo Yui con burla, ellos intentaron matarla pero que caso había. Comenzaron a ver la tienda y las ropas, se probaron miles de ropas, Hayato salió primero al fin dispuesto ya que Yui dijo que le quedaba bien, él se lanzó contra el piso. Llevaba el cabello como siempre, una camisa negra, con un chaleco-camisa verde con bordes verde claro, se amarraba con un botón dorado al principio de la camisa, esta le llegaba hasta la cintura y la camisa más abajo, usaba un pantalón algo holgado entre crema y blanco con dos correas negras mirando hacia abajo y botas negras algo largas. El siguiente fue Tomoe_

– _¿Por qué tanto negro? – cuestiono. El llevaba una camisa negra con cuello alto y algo holgada y sin mangas, tenía dos largos guantes negros, hasta un poco más del codo con correas marrones oscuras que casi no se distinguían de lo oscuros, más un pantalón negro algo ajustado, con botas largas del mismo color y el pantalón entraba dentro de ellas, con correas iguales a los de los guantes pero en rojo_

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo arqueando una ceja, ella se acercó con un peine y le peino el cabello, a él le salieron dos orejas de zorro – ¿Por qué tanto cambio? – se quejó, ella no hizo nada si no que se fue feliz, el abrió la boca y su rostro tenía tres rayas de depresión. Después salió apresurado Tsubasa con camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y un abrigo largo azul que dejo abierta y cuyo mangas están enrolladas debajo del codo, mostrando muñequeras roja purpúreas. También lleva pantalones de color azul oscuro con botas negras hasta las rodillas, ella acento y lo hizo con un dedo.

– Qué alivio – declaro cayendo al suelo. Por último de los hombres salió Shin con una chaqueta negra con botones negros y bordes negros, debajo una camisa roja fuerte con sus audífonos y una cadena plateada, un pantalón blanco con botas largas hasta las rodillas con una correa dorada, tenía dos guantes blancos, miro a Yui con cara de pocos amigos y esta solo se rio con diversión

– Nos toca a nosotras ¿no crees, Miu-chan? – dijo metiéndola en un probador, luego de sacarla con ropas muy extravagantes o muy reveladoras, se decidió por atar dos mechones de la parte delantera en dos trenzas diferentes, hasta la mitad del mechón, que llegaba a la cintura, el resto le seguía llegando a los talones. Usaba un collar negro con un rayo plateado en centro, una franelilla negra al final triangular y le llegaba hasta un poco después de su vientre, encima llevaba una camisa corta hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, negra que caía desde el hombro izquierdo, en ella había un circulo blanco con ondas a su alrededor y dos rayas arriba y otras abajo, más unos largos guantes negros con bordes blancos y algo holgados. También llevaba una falda rosada, más medias negras, aunque la izquierda le llegaba hasta el muslo en la otra había una pulsera o tobillera con un pequeño bolso, y la media era corta y tenía rayas blancas y botines rosado crema, con puntos y bordes fucsia

– Me quedo con esto, Yui-chan... onegai – dijo ya asustada, mientras que ella se cambiaba Yui ya había escogido lo suyo. Ella llevaba un largo, de color azul claro, luz-chaqueta como-capa, que rodea su camisa blanca. Por debajo de su camisa, un collar de talla de madera está oculto, sólo las líneas de las cuerdas se muestran. Ella también lleva cortos, pantalones de color naranja que soplan hacia fuera. Ella lleva calcetines negros largos con botas marrones. Con varias pulseras negras

– Vale, pues te queda de lo más chulo – declaro con las manos en la cadera. Todos salieron de la tienda, pero una caravana paso y sonidos de metal se escucharon

– ¿Traficantes de esclavos? – dijo Miu confundida y preocupada, Yui coloco el mismo rostro

– Por más que luchemos por que no pase, en otro continente no tenemos ningún derecho – dijo Shin

– Tal vez si – dijo Hayate

– ¿A qué se refiere Hayate-sensei? – dijo Tomoe

– Pues, nos han citado a una isla cerca de Sindria, están traficando muchos esclavos y están secuestrando en la noche – dijo Sayaka seriamente mirando a los 6 guerreros

– ¿Sindria? – pregunto Shin confundido

– ¿Ese no es el lugar donde gobierna el rey de los 7 mares? – dijo Miu esta vez, el acento – ¿Eso queda a 3 días en barco? – cuestiono nuevamente, todos negaron, los inmovilizaron y se los llevaron al muelle.

– ¿Cómo es que … terminamos aquí? – dijo molesto Hayato mirando el mar por donde navegaban

– No se puede hacer nada – dijo White, llevaba una camisa negra con cuello alto y holgado, tenía dos muñequeras rojas y pantalones negros, también llevaba su delantal en manos

– Vamos a ver al tío Ja'far – dijo en cambio feliz Nai, el llevaba una polera sin mangas con capucha con una cruz roja, con un pantalón blanco con zapatos ninjas hasta las rodillas negros.

– Sería el único lado positivo de ir a Sindria es ver al tío Ja'far – dijo con un puchero viendo el mar

– ¡Pues nosotros no le vemos él lado positivo! – gritaron el resto –menos Shin que meditaba– casi matando a Hayate

– Menos mal que le hemos dado un remedio para todo el viaje – dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa nerviosa

– Pero aún quedan dos horas – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa picarona a los cinco chicos – Porque no son más como Shin, tranquilo y pacifico – lo señalo, él se quitó dos tapones de los oídos

– ¿Nani? – dijo chibi, a Hayate le cayó una gota en la cien

– Yato, ¿no tienes algún modo de hacer que vayamos más rápido? – cuestiono Yui tirada en el suelo, Hayato lo miro (_Dudas: Ha – ya – to, Yato o Haya_)

– No, no tengo nada – dijo molesto se lanzó en el piso

* * *

– **2 horas con 59 minutos después**

– Al fin vamos a pisar tierra – dijeron todos al ver la ciudad, trompetas sonaron y les dio la bienvenida un hombre de cabello purpura muy largo, con ojos dorados, más una túnica blanca con muchos adornos

– Sinbad-sama – dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

– Bienvenidos – dijo un hombre de cabello blanco corto y ojos verde oscuro. Ambos niños de cabello blanco se abalanzaron al hombre que correspondió su abrazo – Cuanto tiempo niños, White – ambos adultos tuvieron un duelo de miradas que paro gracias a los niños que preguntaron para que los dejaran

– ¡¿Donde esta la tía?! – él se sonrojo pero negó

– Ja'far que forma tan contundente de hacer que dejes de odiar a tu ex-cuñado – dijo entre burlas Sinbad

– ¡URUSAI! – gritaron ambos tratando de matarse

– Y el suele ser una persona tranquila – dijeron todos refiriéndose a quienes convivían el día a día. Se rieron un poco y fueron al castillo para explicarles mejor la misión. Sinbad estaba sentado en su escritorio y a su lado izquierdo un hombre de cabello rojo fuerte y ojos rojos afilados y del derecho Ja'far.

– La misión consta en: – hablo el hombre seriamente mientras su mirada se volvía sombría – Atrapar a los bandidos traficantes de esclavos – ellos movieron la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Es muy … - comenzó Yui.

– Sencillo – culmino Hayato.

– No tanto, son magos clase "B" – aclaro Ja'far con los brazos metidos en sus largas mangas.

– Bueno, si son tan fuertes ¿por qué no lo han hecho? – pregunto Miu bajando su flejillo, dando un poco de miedo.

– Hace poco secuestraron a la flor morada de este reino, por eso es que no nos arriesgamos con Sin – aclaro nuevamente Ja'far – Y ¿desde cuándo das miedo? – ella se encogió de hombros – Bueno ¿aceptan? – Miu sonrió de medio lado.

– Moshiro (claro) – todos posaron con orgullo. Miu su sonrisa de medio lado, Hayato sus manos en la nuca, Yui en la cintura, Tsubasa una en la nuca y la otra en un bolsillo, Tomoe y Shin con una sonrisa divertida con las manos en los bolsillos.(**_Es de esas imágenes que quedan grabadas y pasmadas en un anime)._**

* * *

– Todos estaban parados en un círculo de noche esperando algo que viniera, esperaron tales como ninjas.

– **5 horas después**

– Se lo están tomando en serio – dijo Sayaka lejos de ellos. Era cierto seguían en la misma posición, un shiruken vino hacia ellos, era gigante. Yui lo pateo como si de nada se tratara y cayo de pie, un montón de gente vestida de negro o blanco desgarrado apareció.

– ¡Tomen a la albina! – exclamaron, ellos reaccionaron y comenzaron a golpear a todo lo que se le atravesara y a alejar a la gente que trataban de llevar. Pero Miu se estaba adelantando demasiado ya que había visto algo que no le gusto que se llevaban una niña.

– ¡Miu no te adelantes! – grito Tomoe, ella no hizo caso, varias aves la cortaron e hizo que desangrara un poco de los cortes llego hacia el albino oscuro y lo iba a golpear pero cerro sus bellos ojos sombra y cayó en sus brazos. Él la tomo de la cintura como a la otra niña.

– El poder de mi veneno es hermoso – él se relamió los labios y salto llamando la atención de todos al ver la cabellera blanca moverse – Nos vamos ahora – dijo tranquilamente y el resto se retiró. Yui creo su látigo y atrapo a uno antes de que escapara.

– Ni se te ocurra – ese tono frío mataría a cualquiera con solo escucharlo, el hombre se puso pálido de pies a cabeza. Yui lo arrastro hasta el escritorio de Sinbad y lo puso encima aun sombría – ¿Donde? – dijo de lo más tranquila con una sonrisa santa, pero un aura de "dime o te mato lentamente".

– Ya sé de donde la llaman "el látigo sombrío" – susurro Sinbad a los dos acompañantes que asentaron.

– Ni que te lo fuera a decir, cría sin pechos – a Yui le cayó un letrero que decía "pecho-plano" y su aura aumento.

– Sin pechos ¿eh? – suspiro y lo tomo de la camisa – ¡Sabes acabáis de secuestrar a la Flor del Valle de la sombras, te has metido en un gran problema amigo. Has buscado guerras en Sindria, el valle de las sombras y toda la capital del cielo. Más a unos de los 5 guerreros más importantes y por ultimo...! – a todos se le cayó la boca -menos a los que ya lo sabían- por lo siguiente que dijo – ¡A la última descendiente de los Eater y la Angel-Loid de la Luz! – al hombre le bajaron los colores y hablo.

– Está en la parte oeste de la isla de unas 15 horas, si es tan fuerte como dices, y tan importante el King le habrá puesto esposas anti-magia y anti-fuerza – declaro el hombre, Yui seguido le dio un golpe en el rostro y se fue con sus amigos.

– ¿Van a ir ahora? – pregunto Masrur.

– Conociendo a Miu... – comenzaron todos inclusive Ja'far –…si no la han descubierto, hará un plan para liberarlos a todos así dando su identidad – todos le aclararon chibi a lo que a Sinbad y a Masrur les cayó una gota en la cien.

* * *

– Miu abrió pesadamente sus ojos estaba en una caravana y tenía solo cuerdas, sonrió mostrando sus dientes y rompió el carruaje, todos voltearon a verla y su sonrisa. Miu salto y le dio una patada a varios quitándolos de su camino, busco su espada y comenzó a golpearlos y mandarlos volando, piso varias cabezas creando círculos mágicos. Iba saltando y golpeándoles en áreas donde no los mataba pero dejaba inconscientes, se dio vuelta viendo a las mismas aves, las tiraba pero sin embargo la rasguñaba y era en el rostro. Ya no pudo más y cayó al piso. Cuando volvió a abrir estaba en una celda con unos gigantescos grilletes en los pies y en las manos esposas gigantes cuadradas.

– Onee-san, la otra Onee-san ha despertado – dijo una niña de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, vestía como una campesina, a su lado se encontraba una chica con capucha pero, se veía lastimada, pero claramente sus ojos eran rosados.

– ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono mientras se levantaba, mostrando los mismos grilletes y esposas que ella.

– Si, ¿tu? – la chica encapuchada sonrió ante el comentario de Miu.

– Llevo más tiempo que tú, no te preocupes – Miu se incorporó como pudo.

– Perdón que pregunte ¿Quiénes son? – la niña castaña sonrió al igual que la de ojos rosados

– Ella es Misu y yo soy Haruka – aclaro la de ojos rosados, Miu le sonrió.

– Miu Star – hizo una pequeña reverencia sentada. Pasaron hablando todo el día como si no estuvieran en una celda, pero las más grandes eran conscientes de lo que pasaba.

– Miu Onee-san como termino aquí – la mencionada se rasco la mejilla – Ahora que recuerdo, tú eras la que me quería salvar – declaro, Miu acento.

– Que valiente – dijo Haruka – Ahora que lo pienso, porque Misu ¿estás aquí? – la niña comenzó a llorar.

– Me separaron de mis padres, y no sé lo que pasa con ellos – las dos movieron sus manos nerviosas chibis, pero luego sonrieron.

– Lograremos escapar de aquí, es una promesa – Misu sonrió y se acostaron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Haruka y Miu abrieron sus ojos ambas estaban al costado de Misu y se exaltaron al verla respirar agitadamente y con la cara roja, ambas se pararon y comenzaron a golpear la reja – ¡Ayuda, alguien está muy enfermo, necesitamos medicinas! – gritaban mientras golpeaban la reja casi rompiéndola. Un hombre llego y las tomo a las tres y caminaron por el desierto de la isla y las tiraron delante del hombre de cabello plateado.

– Necesitaban algo mis pequeñas flores – dijo sin prestarles atención, cosa que las cabreo.

– ¡Misu necesita medicinas, onegai! – suplicaron de rodillas.

– No hay nada de eso aquí – ellas abrieron sus ojos – en todo caso, los leones tienen tiempo sin comer, enviadla – Miu lo iba a golpear con los grilletes, pero él las electrocuto a ambas y colocaron a Misu en lugar alto donde pondrían atraparla los leones gigantes.

– Misu – ella les sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas chicas bajaron la mirada al suelo y se miraron.

– **_Para ayudar a alguien solo necesitas… valor._**

– Ambas chicas se lanzaron y pusieron en el hueco de la llave de los grilletes de las manos un tubo que estaba ahí que comenzó a oxidarlas.

– ¡VAMOS POR TI… MISU! – los grilletes de sus manos se rompieron y comenzaron a correr. Haruka se adelantó y su cabello se desplegó mostrando que era morado y golpeo a uno en el rostro rompiéndole la mandíbula, acto que siguió Miu saltando alto y pisando la cabeza de uno quitándole la cabeza. Ambas saltaron y cayeron con fuerza encima de cinco haciendo un gran cráter, varios Golems aparecieron.

– Haruka-san, salva a Misu… yo me encargo – ella acento y se fue saltando. Miu respiro y salto, se paró en la mano de uno que la lanzo al aire y ella dio una vuelta estrellándose de rodillas contra la pared haciendo otro cráter y rompiéndola cuando se impulsó y con un solo puñetazo. Haruka rompió la cuerda con su boca y tomo a la niña mientras caía y cayo de pie, la niña miro asombrada la cabellera morada de la chica que le hizo la seña de que no dijera nada. Miro a Miu que se tronaba los huesos tranquila, a lo que las otras dos les cayó una gota en la cien. Las tres saltaron y lo único que fueron a pedirle al hombre plateado.

– Las llaves – Haruka y Miu extendieron la mano para que se las dieran, el temblando les dio las llaves para todos, rápidamente fueron y buscaron medicina para Misu y se la dieron, luego a liberar a todos, en el proceso Miu y Haruka recuperaron sus armas. Luego Miu sonrió.

– Tardaron demasiado – Haruka la miro sin entender – Si no quieres que sepan quién eres mejor cúbrete la cabeza – le puso de nuevo la capucha a la oji-rosado y siguieron con su trabajo. Al terminar todos salieron y Misu encontró a sus padres, Miu movió su mano felizmente mostrando atónitos a todos – ¡Llegan tarde! – exclamo mostrando sus dientes.

– _En la batalla es otra y en la vida es así de feliz… – _pensó confundida. Todos se acercaron y curaron de los heridos la oji-rosado no vio la cara que buscaba y decidió acercarse a Miu.

– No está, lo sé, iremos todos así yo misma te felicitare por tu trabajo – sin mirarla ni siquiera ante su toque hablo, se dio vuelta y le tomo la mano – Tranquila – Haruka solo miro el suelo. Todos regresaron a Sindria y Haruka fue al palacio junto con Miu que no soltaba su mano -Y Shin llego al punto de creer que era hombre ya que era más alta que Miu- llegaron al despacho de Sinbad y Haruka abrió lentamente las puertas.

– ¡Volvieron, veo que con buenos resultados! – dijo Sinbad, se fijó en la figura indescriptible de hombre o mujer de Haruka – ¿Quién es él? – a ella le cayó un letrero de hombre, pero luego se quitó la capa marrón desgastada, mostrando su verdadera figura, una chica de una estatura media, con ojos rosados y cabello morado cortado cuadradamente que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con ropas desgatadas de hombre.

– Haruka... – murmuraron sin palabras Masrur y Ja'far.

– He vuelto... padre – Sinbad se paró lentamente y algo que nadie esperaba, la abofeteo tanto que hizo un sonoro sonido que hizo que Miu reaccionara y se colocara delante de ella.

– ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Haruka bajo su flequillo y se tocó la cara – ¡¿No se supone que Haruka-san es su hija? – Haruka le toco el hombro.

– Está bien, me la tenía merecida – Miu abrió los ojos al ver las pequeñas lágrimas que quedaban en aquellos ojos rosados.

– ¡Claro que no! – Ja'far le iba a tocar el hombro pero White lo detuvo – ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡¿Que tan malo fue lo que hiciste?! – lo último lo dijo muy preocupada.

– Yo no soy una guerrera, solo soy la princesa – todos se sorprendieron, pero más Miu que le tomo los hombros y la comenzó a zarandear.

– ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Tú misma te encargaste de 20 leones del tamaño de esta sala! ¡Rompiste cadenas anti-magia al igual que yo! – Haruka comenzó a temblar.

– Nada de eso vale, ni siquiera si conquistas un calabozo – lágrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos.

– Entonces ven con nosotros, te daremos un buen entrenamiento...

– Es imposible, aun no puedo pensar por mí misma tengo 16 años – le sentencio Haruka mientras retrocedía. Miu la soltó y mando a Sinbad al suelo y luego lo alzo con una mano.

– Ya descubrió la fuerza – dijo chibi Ja'far a White que acento.

– Sinbad-san ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Haruka-san es una gran peleadora! – le grito Miu asustando a Shin y el resto de sus acompañantes, cuando se decidía a algo, lo hacía completo.

– Bueno – de algún modo se lanzó al suelo y se levantó mirando a la albina – Si le gana un encuentro a Sharrkan la dejare ser parte de su equipo – Haruka se asustó.

– No puedo contra Pisti – dijo nerviosa.

– No, contra Sharrkan y nadie más – a Haruka le cayó una gota en la cien.

– Está bien, contra Sharrkan – hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto para ir a otro y luego esperar. Se había cambiado de ropas, ahora llevaba su flequillo recogido en una trenza de lado. También tenía una capa negra un poco rara ya que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía cuello alto y se sostenía en el pecho de ella por botones rojos e hilo dorado, tenía una correa verde oscura donde se sostenía una lanza bastante larga con una filosa hoja. Tenía una camisa negra que se veía casi hecha de vendas, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por ellas y tenía guantes negros completos. Usaba una falda negra con borde blanco y dos correas desde su cintura verde oscura, sus piernas también estaban llenas de vendas y llevaba unas botas que le llegaban un poco después del tobillo negras con gris.

– Haruka-san, ya puedes salir – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta Miu, ella vacío sus ojos rosados y se colocó una bufanda verde y la metió dentro de la capa y salió junto con Miu, llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento, normalmente había gente ahí, pero solo estaban los ocho generales, los cinco chicos y la familia. Sharrkan es un hombre de cabello blanco ligeramente largo y ojos verdes claro.

– Te lo dejare fácil Haruka, usare solo una espada...

– No te contengas – Haruka recobro su brillo y tomaron un tono decidido – Si quiero ganar, no quiero que lo hagas con las reglas de mi padre – eso tomo a todos sorprendidos – Serán las mías, si llego a caer por más de 20 segundos pierdo al igual que tú, ¿te parece? – en su rostro se formó una sonrisa orgullosa, el hizo la misma. Una mujer de cabello azul con ojos de igual color se colocó en medio.

– Que comience el duelo – bajo la mano y se retiró rápidamente para ambos peleadores chocar sus armas y hacer un gran sonido. Haruka piso el pie de Sharrkan haciendo que el baje la cara y ella lo golpeo con el bastón de la lanza moviéndolo un poco. Haruka hizo un movimiento ágil y lanzo varios kunais pequeños y luego ellos brillaron atando a Sharrkan con una banda plateada.

– Técnica secreta: Clones de sombra kunais – lanzo otros tres que brillaron verde y se volvieron muchos, Sharrkan se liberó justo a tiempo y con su espada los esquivo aunque la mayoría se volvieron humo y los tres reales le atraparon la ropa tirándolo al piso, luego ella salto y apunto con su lanza y el junto sus dos espadas evitando que lo golpeara. Con las piernas la lanzo por el estómago al cielo y le lanzo una espada que estaba cerca con el pie, ella se quitó la correa que tenía y se la hizo como el arma que usan Ja'far y Hayato, atrapando la espada y devolviéndola, cayendo ella a unos metros de él volvió su correa a donde estaba y Sharrkan fue con a por ella apuntando, Haruka paro su ataque con su lanza y le trataba de golpear también pero se le hacía difícil cuando por lo tomo de una mano, él le agarro el cuello y la lanzo, vio su brazo y mano derecha donde estaba el cinturón izquierdo de ella que lo jalo y Haruka lo recibió con los pies.

– ¿Qué tipo de contenedor tiene Haruka? – cuestiono Yui mirando a Tomoe. Haruka hizo algo con las manos mientras en su cara salían sombras con forma de árbol, a Yui le cayó la mandíbula por los suelos – ¡Contenedor de Sombras! – Tomoe le tapó la boca, Haruka lanzo la lanza y Sharrkan la lanzo al cielo ella se atrajo con la sombra de la lanza y apareció en el cielo y se apoyó en ella y casi le daba a Sharrkan si no hubiese sido por las espadas.

– Es un contenedor o magia celestial – aclaro Tomoe quitando la mano de la boca de Yui.

– Pero usa las sombras igual que tu – Yui se comenzó a revolver la cabeza – A ver, está el contenedor doméstico, el contenedor interno de una persona y el metálico ¿verdad? – se estaba haciendo un 8 ella misma, mientras que los otros dos chocaban sus armas – ¡Tomoe! – él tenía sus audífonos y Yui comenzó a zarandearlo.

– Bueno, los contenedores domésticos se usan cuando se hace un contrato con un contenedor metálico que es que se conquista de un calabozo, yo conquiste el de la sombra o el calabozo numero 68 **(no sé si exista pero lo colocare) –** Miu coloco una cara derrotada y todos la miraron llorar cómicamente.

– No sigas mientras yo este – hizo una seña de silencio y Sayaka le dijo:

– Miu-chan, tú tienes dos contenedores internos y uno de herencia, que más quieres – a ella le salió un bombillo.

– Eso quiere decir que no necesito un contenedor metálico conquistado – le tomo las manos a Sayaka con ojos de estrella, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza – Continua – a Tomoe le salió una gota en la cien.

– Bueno continuando, Yui tu conquistaste la celda número 95 y tu contenedor es de magia amarilla, el de Hayato es de la celda 105 y su contenedor es de magia explosiva o magia verde, Tsubasa la celda número 92 y su magia es de la galaxia y Shin no tiene si no un contenedor familiar – todas hicieron un "Ah...". Volviendo a la pelea con Haruka y Sharrkan aún no terminaban, Sharrkan lanzo a Haruka y esta se estrelló contra sus propios pies, hizo que los vendajes de sus brazos tuvieran vida propia y atraparan a Sharrkan y comenzó a darle vueltas por todos lados. El resto vio a Sinbad que miraba todo sin interés alguno -o eso creían ellos- vieron de nuevo la pelea y era como Sharrkan se liberaba.

– Has practicado mucho, Haruka… pero aun no es suficiente – lanzo uno de los kunais de la chica hacia ella rozándola y haciendo que su cachete sangre. Haruka apareció de un lado de él y lo golpeo y luego en otro lado, apareció en distintos lados y lo golpeaba fuertemente y rozaba con su arma, Sharrkan la aparto y ella quedo parada y sonrió.

– Mira donde quedas parado – el miro el piso y había un círculo mágico de donde salieron vendas para atraparlo, ella salto en la punta más alta del estadio – **Shichiseiken** (Gran Chariot) – con su arma convoco 7 pilares de luz del cielo y todos se los lanzo a Sharrkan que se reflejaron en sus ojos haciendo que sonría, hubo una gran oleada de viento y tierra por todas partes – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, … – contó esperando que él no se levantara.

– 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 … – contaron Masrur, Nai, White y Ja'far.

– 15, 16, 17, 18… – contaron Tomoe, Hayato, Yui, Miu, Sayaka, Hayate y Tsubasa mientras que Shin solo se atinaba a ver.

– 19… – contaron todos los anteriores.

– 20… – todos voltearon a ver a Sharrkan en una parte distinta a donde había aterrizado el ataque de Haruka, él sonrió y dio su ataque: **Foraz Saiqa – **su espada se convirtió en una especie de látigo que brillo y tomo a Haruka del cuello y luego le pisoteo la cabeza unas dos veces y la pateo lejos contra una pared iba contra ella y lo paro con sus manos, le pateo el estómago.

– _Mama quiero ser igual a ti – _resonó en su cabeza y tomo el látigo y atrajo a Sharrkan hacia ella –_ ¿Que estoy haciendo?_ – se sonrió a si misma – ¡Aun puedo seguir luchando! – su cara tenía sangre pero siguió peleando, tiro a Sharrkan que solo le dio un golpe en el estómago lo bastante fuerte como para que botara sangre por la boca y cayera en el piso.

– 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 … – contó Sinbad, ellos se asombraron, la chica no se paraba y tenía su flequillo bajo, Haruka intento pararse – … 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 … – al quedar de rodillas volvió a caer al suelo de boca abajo – … 16, 17, 18, 19 … 20 – cerro sus ojos. Haruka comenzó a temblar en el suelo se colocó de lado como pudo, y se colocó la mano en el rostro pero se veía claramente que estaba llorando. Sharrkan le dio la espalda pero, con orgullo y todo bajo la mirada, ella se había esforzado y mucho.

– No puede ser… Haruka-san... – dijo Yui mientras se tapaba la boca.

– A pesar de todo no pudo con alguien que le duplica la edad – dijo Shin cruzado de brazos – Miu que vas a… – vieron la marca de la sombra de la albina ahí, chibis con ojos abiertos. La chica estaba ahí abajo llamando la atención de todos, inclusive la de Sinbad.

– No llores – Miu entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¿Que hice? Miu-san, deje tu honor por los suelos… perdí... – estaba muy triste para hablar.

– No hay razones por la cual sentirse avergonzada, Haruka – la llamo por su nombre, haciendo que ella se pudiera sentar en el suelo pero cayo de rodillas – Has luchado bien, me siento feliz de haberte propuesto ser parte de mi equipo … aun la propuesta sigue en pie – le extendió la mano haciendo que la chica la tome – Así que no llores más – Haruka se las limpio y acento, le soltó la mano confundiéndola – Ahora … – un aura roja la rodeo con su sonrisa santa asustando a todo a su alrededor – ¡¿COMO POR QUE DEMONIOS, SINBAD-SAMA NO HA CAMBIADO DE OPNION?! – el grito se pudo haber escuchado por toda Sindria, el aura roja había crecido en la chica que señalo al peli-morado asustado – ¡Ya que Haruka no gano, tu yo tendremos un duelo! – los ojos de Sinbad se hicieron dos bolitas blancas del susto que daba la niña de 15 años.

– ¿Cómo una niña de 15 años da tanto miedo? – le susurro a Ja'far que se encogió de hombros.

– 15 años y medio – le señalo y luego suspiro – ¿Le vas a dar el permiso? – el medito unos momentos, mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

– _Haruka corría detrás de su padre, buscando una explicación de un ¿por qué?_

– _¿Por qué no puedo ir? – le grito cerrando la puerta con fuerza del despacho de su padre._

– _Que no y punto, Haruka – ella coloco las manos en el escritorio._

– _No has mandado a nadie a esa isla y se están llevando a la gente de tu propio país – hizo una pausa, al ver que él no la miraba, apretó su puño para luego señalarlo- Esta bien… yo iré quieras o no – se dio vuelta sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la sala._

– _No tendrás autorización de salir en barco ni del castillo – le tomo la chaqueta sin pensar en lo que iba a decir después – Si sales de este castillos, perderás privilegios de princesa y todos los lujos que te has dado hasta ahora – mintió. Ella no cambio su mirada y lo miro con esa misma._

– _No huiré – esas palabras resonaron en su mente y la vio irse._

– _Fuiste muy duro – le regaño con su tono neutro Masrur._

– _Seguro no la querías dejar ir, solo por qué quieres pasar buenas noches con mujeres – Ja'far puso su manga en la boca._

– _El pervertido de los siete mares – concordaron a lo que a él le salió una vena roja en la cabeza._

– _Urusai – coloco su mano en su mejilla, estaba preocupado y mucho. Ya había perdido a una persona importante en su vida y no quería perder otra. Ya se había arriesgado antes en:_

– _Padre… quiero que me entrenen – era una versión de Haruka de 12 años._

– _Aun eres muy pequeña, Haruka-chan – dijo Pisti._

– _Lo dice la enana que no ha crecido en 20 años – a la rubia se le clavo un letrero de mujer sin desarrollar – Vamos, dadme una prueba para que me entrenen – se emocionó mucho, Sinbad se agacho a su altura._

– _Si conquistas el calabozo número 90, te dejaremos – ella lo miro y sonrió._

– _Si – el no espero esa respuesta. Tres días habían pasado y temía lo peor para su pequeña hija de tan solo doce años._

– _SINBAD-SAMA, HARUKA-SAMA, HARUKA-SAMA HA VUELTO – el abrió sus ojos y todos en el castillo salieron, la chica tenía su lanza con la famosa estrella en su hoja, estaba llena de sangre y con unas heridas profundas._

– _Tadaima (he vuelto) – una cara preocupada se volvió en una feliz para todos, menos para la de Sinbad, unas imágenes pasaron por su mente._

– _Sin, mira Haruka está en perfecto estado tienes que …_

– _Me niego – Sinbad callo a Ja'far que puso una cara molesta._

– _¿Por qué? ¡He cumplido la misión! – le grito molesta Haruka parándose._

– _He dicho que no, mira cómo has vuelto llena de sangre… ¡Me niego a que seas una guerrera! – Haruka retrocedió._

– _Mentiroso, mentiroso… ¡Mama si me hubiese entrenado y no hecho a un lado como lo haces tú! – se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

– _La hiciste llorar..._

– _Sinbad, aun te niegas a buscar a Haruka – dijo Masrur._

– _Ella dijo que se encargaría sola que lo haga – respondió sin mirarlo._

– _Ya que tu no lo has hecho, yo le he pedido ayuda a mi ex-cuñado – dijo Ja'far._

– _¿White? pero tú lo odias – dijo con un tic Sinbad._

– _Pero a mis sobrinos no – hizo un demán con la mano – Además escuche que Miu se hizo la guerrera Angel-Loid – eso le abrió la boca hasta Masrur._

– _Esa niña blandengue es una Angel-Loid – dijo Sinbad._

– _Sin, estás hablando de mi sobrina – su cara se tornó sombría – Bueno, yo también me sorprendí, pero recuerda que Natsumi dijo que ella tenía un magoi muy fuerte – dijo molesto y recordando a su hermana._

– _La misión consta en: – hablo el hombre seriamente mientras su mirada se volvía sombría – Atrapar a los bandidos traficantes de esclavos – ellos movieron la cabeza hacia un lado._

– _Es muy… - comenzó Yui._

– _Sencillo – culmino Hayato._

– _No tanto, son magos clase "B" – aclaro Ja'far con los brazos metidos en sus largas mangas._

– _Bueno, si son tan fuertes ¿por qué no lo han hecho? – pregunto Miu bajando su flejillo, dando un poco de miedo._

– _Hace poco secuestraron a la flor morada de este reino, por eso es que no nos arriesgamos con Sin – aclaro nuevamente Ja'far – Y ¿desde cuándo das miedo? – ella se encogió de hombros – Bueno ¿aceptan? – Miu sonrió de medio lado._

– _Moshiro (claro) – todos posaron con orgullo._

* * *

– Sinbad miro a su hija, que tenía aquellos ojos de su madre que el tanto amaba.

– Está bien – todos sonrieron – Pero …

– Siempre agregas el bendito, "pero" – Haruka hizo una mueca al decirlo en voz alta – Continua.

– Alguien tendrá que protegerte y ser tu equipo personal – ella coloco una cara de "envía a alguien de aquí me suicido" – No ser nadie de aquí, si no del palacio carmesí – miro a todos los chicos y señalo al chico de cabello largo.

– ¿Eh? – articulo Tsubasa.

– Si, ¿cómo te llamas? – hizo una pose de igualdad.

– Tsubasa Kuroh – dijo nervioso, Sinbad le toco los hombros.

– Serás el acompañante de mi hija en este viaje, también deberás cuidar de ella y… – recibió un golpe por parte de Ja'far y Masrur.

– No tiene 5 años – le dijeron fríamente. Él la miro con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por la chica.

– Bueno, como último recorrido iremos a Balbadd – hablo jovialmente Sinbad.

– ¿No te has echado ya a todas las mujeres de Sindria y quieres más? – coloco una cara graciosa pero a la vez molesta a lo que Masrur y Ja'far la siguieron.

– ¡Que no! – grito molesto de su desconfianza – Voy a visitar a un viejo amigo que decidió vivir allá – se cruzó de brazos aun molesto.

– Te refieres a Alibaba y Morgiana – se aventuró Masrur a lo que el acento.

– _¿Balbadd? – _se preguntó Shin mentalmente, se puso un dedo en el mentón a comenzar a pensar.

– Shin-kun, ¿qué pasa? – Miu lo miro preocupada, el vio sus ojos azules preocupados, le dio una leve sonrisa.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes, k.o.b.i.t.o – deletreo lentamente el apodo de la chica que frunció el ceño e intento pegarle mientras que él le tenía de la cabeza chibi (**tenía esa mirada de Usui Takumi cuando molesta a Misaki**). El resto se rio de ellos, tenían ya bastante sin molestarse. Fueron al barco y zarparon, duraron bastante tiempo en el maldito barco -según los nuevos 8 guerreros y Miu llego al punto de tratar de suicidarse, pero Shin la detuvo- hasta llegar a la república y algo llamo la atención de los tres mayores que ya la habían visitado, estaban todos los habitantes muy apagados.

– Algo no me cuadra – dijo Sinbad ganándose la mirada de todos.

– Es cierto, la última que vez que vinimos la gente solía estar feliz – dijo Masrur.

– Bueno, creo que deberíamos descansar, en especial esos 8 – señalo a los felices chicos, pero a la vez cansados que alababan el piso, Sayaka se rio de ellos, mientras que Hayate los miro decepcionado.

– Vamos al hotel, chicos – aclaro Sinbad y todos lo siguieron.

– Hoy no vas a necesitar niñera – dijeron Haruka y Ja'far al uniso con una cara graciosa y divertida hacia el Rey de Sindria.

– N-No se preocupen no me voy a emborrachar – hizo un demán con la mano y vio a su hija y a Ja'far.

– Piedra, papel o tijeras… 1, 2, 3… – Haruka saco tijera y Ja'far papel.

– Te toca esta vez – le señalo feliz de ser libre esa noche de cuidar de que su padre no lo tiraran en el mar como la última vez que se emborracho solo o sin compañía real.

– Maldita seas, Haruka... – murmuro viendo su mano. Esa noche hubo una fiesta y como era de esperarse Sinbad se emborracho y termino con muchas mujeres, Ja'far lo dejo a su suerte ya que quería dormir y esperando que no pasara lo que paso hace años. No, se adelantó demasiado.

– Oye tú, te vez sospechoso – se escuchó.

– ¿Sospechoso, donde? – cuestiono el hombre de cabello morado, que raramente...

– ¡Te ves sospechoso donde quiera que mires! – el miro hacia abajo, solo tenía una leve toga.

– Ya ha aparecido – dijo una voz en la sombra.

– Se había tardado – concordaron otras dos. Una pasó rápido y le golpeo la cara a Sinbad.

– ¡Te has emborrachado viejo! – le grito Haruka molesta de que su padre fuera un insensible con sus promesas. Después estaban con un Sinbad vestido y con una Haruka molesta de verdad.

– Ya me he disculpado Haruka – ella hizo un puchero, aun molesta. Sinbad intento abrazarla como un padre en serio arrepentido, pero ella lo mando a volar a la otra pared.

– ¡Urusai viejo! – el quedo boca abajo. Ambos se sentaron nuevamente.

– B-Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar por saber… – hablo Sayaka que parecía nerviosa de la relación padre e hija – ¿por qué la gente de esta república tiene almas tan bajas? – sus ojos tomaron un tono de "me dicen o los mato a todos con un chasquido". A todos menos a Miu les corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, al igual que Miu, esa mujer cuando se lo proponía daba miedo, Sinbad suspiro sonoramente.

– Eso es lo que voy a descubrir – Sinbad coloco una cara sombría. A la hora estaban tres personas enfrente de los 5 adultos y Haruka como princesa, aunque detestaba que lo hiciera por esa razón. Dos eran dos hombres y una mujer. Todos portaban un color de cabello negro y ojos color dorado, aunque uno de ellos los tenía negros y era el que portaba corona de uno de comerciante de Balbadd.

– **Comerciante y parte de la república de Balbadd Adham Saluja – **el primero que era como un enano.

– **Afíl Saluja, segundo comerciante y parte de la sociedad alta de la república de Balbadd– **el segundo hombre, de cabello negro y ojos dorados que parecía nervioso.

– **Adila Saluja, hermana de Afíl es parte de la sociedad alta de la república de Balbadd – **era una chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

– Ja, ja, calmad Sinbad… cuanto tiempo – hablo Adham.

– Han crecido, familia Saluja. Al parecer ya forman parte del consejo de Balbadd – hablo Sinbad.

– Gracias, Sinbad-san …

– Gracias, tu barriga ha crecido mucho también Haruka-chan – ese comentario corto el de los dos hermanos.

– Mira quien habla – le comenzó a mover la barriga al hombre pequeño.

– ¡Dejadme! – le grito. Sinbad tomo a su cabreada hija de que le dijeran gorda.

– Negocios y respuestas primero, Haruka – hizo un sonoro sonido contra la mesa esta se fue del cuarto hacia el de sus amigas – ¿Qué pasa con la gente de este país? Y ¿con el comercio de Sindria? – cuestiono molesto Sinbad – ¡Además ¿dónde demonios esta Alibaba?! – los dos hermanos retrocedieron y colocaron una mirada triste.

– Ah, es una pena... pero Alibaba murió hace 16 años – resonó eso en la cabeza de todos los presentes – Y retomar el comercio es imposible – dijo Adham – ¡Ya tengo muchos problemas internos con Balbadd! – exclamo molesto.

– Alibaba… ¿muerto? – murmuraron.

– _Hace dieciséis años, pasaron muchas cosas – _pensó Sinbad – ¿Problemas… internos? – luego continuo.

– Miu se estiro, estaba en una habitación con Yui y Haruka. Se limpió las lágrimas de sueño de sus ojos.

* * *

– Buenos días, Yui-chan… Haruka.

– Aunque ya es medio día – aclaro un poco nerviosa Haruka.

– Es que anoche estaba tan emocionada que me dormí porque estaba exhausta – dijo abrazando su almohada con cara de gatito – Que bueno que Haruka y Yui-chan no rompieron nada – recordó que estaban saltando en las camas pero sus contenedores estaban ahí – ¡Qué bueno que ahora seamos tres chicas en el equipo de las sombras!

– Bueno, sobre la conversación de anoche… – hablo Yui nerviosa.

– Ah... sobre "Mavis la chica maravilla" – contesto con una sonrisa Miu mientras arreglaba su cabello.

– _Mavis "la chica maravilla" es muy famosa. Es la jefa de un grupo de ladrones que están causando problemas en Balbadd – _las tres recordaron las palabras de la sirvienta.

– Esa "agrupación de ladrones" está evitando el paso hacia el valle de las sombras – dijo decaída Yui – ¿Que deberíamos de hacer…? – miro a Miu que iba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Al parecer a ustedes también les dijeron – hablo felizmente Hayato, que estaba con el resto.

– Ahora que lo pienso, esa "agrupación de ladrones" tiene un nombre muy peculiar... – hablo Tomoe.

* * *

– ¿La "tropa del rayo"? – cuestiono alterado Sinbad – ¿Qué es eso?

– La razón de nuestro problemas internos – hablo Adham – Son un grupo de terroristas que se oponen al país … – continuo – Al principio eran solo 40 ladrones de los suburbios, sin embargo … hace dos años... ellos invadieron la tesorería y saquearon todo, con esos fondos de guerra adquirieron poder. Desde entonces la política ha estado inestable y esos tipos han estado ganando apoyo ¡Con eso sus filas han incrementado hasta convertirse en una enorme familia de centenares de hombres! – hizo una mueca molesta – Además ellos han adquirido la magia negra... ¡Se han vuelto una fuerza anti-gubernamental ni el ejército puede controlarla! Para empeorar las cosas, ellos distribuyen los botines robados hacia los pobres – coloco una mano en su mejilla – ¡Lo que los hace ver como héroes! – su cara se tornó azul y suspiro – Son unos idiotas, sus robos nos hacen subir los impuestos del país – se comenzó a sacar los mocos.

– _¿Impuestos? – _pensaron.

– Ustedes tienen una mala reputación saben – hablo chibi Sinbad.

– ¡CA-CALLATE… ESTO ES UN GRAN PROBLEMA AHORA! – grito – ¡ADEMÁS UNA TIA RARA SE LES HA UNIDO! ¡EN SERIO ESA CHICA MARAVILLA! – se remarcaron varias venas en su rostro – ¡SI NO FUERA POR ELLA YA HABRIAMOS...! – Adila le tapó la boca nerviosa junto con Afíl.

– Nii-san… ese tema… – hablaron nerviosos, a él le salió un signo de exclamación en la cabeza mientras al resto uno de interrogación.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Sayaka.

– ¡NADA ESTA RESUMIDO EN SIMPLES VENTAS! – hizo una pose orgullosa -de las malas- y les apunto – ¡"La tropa del rayo" tiene la culpa de que no podamos retomar el comercio… ¿por qué no salen ustedes mismos y arreglan el asunto por ustedes mismos?! – sus primos colocaron sus caras azules del sustos.

– Ya veo… – hablo sombríamente Sayaka – Entonces está bien que nos engarcemos ¿verdad? – saco una daga de tomo dorado y plateado -de quien sabe dónde- ellos se abrazaron entre si asustados más cuando la clavo en la mesa. Poso un pie encima de la mesa – Entonces iré a exterminar a esa "tropa del rayo" ¡Por nuestra propia cuenta, sin ayuda del ejercito! – el resto se exalto asustados.

– ¡_I-I-IMPOSIBLE AUN SI TU ERES SAYAKA OKIURA! – _grito Adham, pero ellos ya estaban ya muy lejos del palacio.

– ¿Qué hacemos Nii-san? – pregunto Afíl.

– No importa lo que hagan, no retomare el comercio con Sindria, si van contra la "tropa del rayo" les darán una muy buena pelea – contesto chibi Adham.

* * *

– Miu, Yui, Hayato y Tsubasa miraban ilusionados -en especial Miu que literalmente le babeaba la boca- un pescado con mantequilla.

– ¡Este es el famoso besugo asado bañado en mantequilla de Balbadd! – hablo Sinbad con una sonrisa mostrándoles el pescado.

– ¡Su secreto es que aunque sea un besugo, tiene huesos muy blandos y es una verdadera delicia cuando lo comes con vainilla! – hablo esta vez Haruka con una sonrisa. Ya después de haberlo comido – A todo esto ¿Aun no les he presentado personalmente a los subordinados de mi padre? – hizo una mueca molesta al decir lo siguiente – y los míos – murmuro – Ja'far… debéis de conocerlo como el tío de Miu y de Nai-kun… y el Masrur – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, miro a Shin un momento – Shin, Masrur es un fanalis ustedes dos tienen los mismos ojos – Shin miro fijamente al señor – Pero es imposible tus ojos son ámbar – negó con la cabeza y con las manos.

– No des ese tipo de ilusiones – Tsubasa coloco una mano en su cara.

– Es un gusto – dijo fríamente.

– Es el nuestro – todos los del palacio se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia con su tono característico.

– ¿Qué has hecho que? – Haruka frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de su padre – Te has dejado robar todos los contenedores y le has hecho una declaración tan audaz a esos primos y no tienes ninguna– apretó su puño con tal de no matar a su padre.

– Eso no funcionara.

– ¿Qué? – repitieron Haruka y Ja'far.

– Recuerda que Alibaba nos dejó cierto poder sobre esta tierra hace años, aunque ya no esté con nosotros siento que tengo una deuda con él, una muy grande – el albino y la peli-morado miraron al hombre y bebieron de sus bebidas – No puedo mantenerme al margen y ver como su nación cae en el caos – Haruka y Ja'far cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y luego sus ojos se contrajeron del asombro y escupieron la bebida que tenían en manos. Sinbad se dio vuelta cuando vio la espada de Miu con dos alas y con otra forma muy distinta a la simple llave, era más fina y plateada con un destello azul. Sinbad toco la espada ya normal – Miu ¿también eres una Magi? – cuestiono confundido.

– ¿Magi? ¿Qué es eso? – la albina se colocó un dedo en el mentón sin saber – Ahora que lo pienso, me han dicho ya muchas veces así – se encogió de hombros – ¿Sinbad-san usted conoce a otros Magi? – pregunto curiosa – ¿Quién eres exactamente? – Haruka contrajo una risa y Sinbad se sorprendió.

– ¿Eh? ¿No me conoces? – sus ojos se volvieron dos esferas blancas.

– Para ser sincera solo lo conozco un poco por el tío Ja'far – se rasco la nuca, Sinbad tocio.

– ¡El hombre que ha viajado incontables rutas y navegados viajes incalculables, que ha navegado los siete mares del mundo, que ha conquistado siete calabozos y construido su propio país! – hizo pose extravagantes ante todo lo dicho – Maestro de siete genios, gran rey de los siete mares, ¡Sinbad! – los ojos de Miu estaban contraídos.

– E-eso es... – comenzó – ¿asombroso? – extendió sus brazos mientras sus ojos se hacen esferas, la cara de Sinbad estaba chibi con varias rayas de depresión y sus ojos son esferas – Aunque no estoy segura de entenderlo bien …

– ¿No? ¿Aunque seas una Magi? – se acercó un poco a ella. Esta cambio su rostro a uno serio.

– Sinbad-san ¿me puede decir que es un Magi? – su mirada mostró tristeza – No estoy segura de entenderlo.

– Esta arma fue forjada por un viejo amigo, es casi imposible que alguien la alce con tanta facilidad como vos – se la entregó a arrastras – Lo que puedo decir es que esto – señalo la estrella de muchas puntas en el borde amarillo de la espada – es algo que solo puede hacer un Magi. Solo un Magi puede producir suficiente magoi como para transmitirla a esta espada y cambiarle la forma, magoi es la energía producida por los Rukh. La gente ordinaria solo es capaz de usar solo el Rukh disponible en sus cuerpos, pero los Magi no están limitados y pueden usar la energía del Rukh que los rodea fácilmente e ilimitadamente – Miu abrió sus ojos sorprendida y exaltada – Los Magis son amados por los Rukh – la imagen de Miu siendo rodeada por una esfera de luz que es provocada por ciertas aves de luz – Los Magi son asombrosos – esta se rasco la nuca avergonzada y coloco su espada en su espalda. Miro a los chicos del palacio.

– Ahora, tengo un pedido para vosotros.

– ¿Cuál es? – respondió Hayato.

– ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarme a capturar a un grupo de ladrones que están causando problemas por aquí? – Hayato sonrió, pero Ja'far fue contra Sinbad agarrándolo.

– ¡Espera, Sin! ¿Planeas involucrar a esos _niños_? – esa palabra resonó y estuvo de fondo en los 4 chicos.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Lo hicimos hace unos días? Además Miu es una Magi, ella es tocada por el destino y tiene habilidades apropiadas para su puesto.

– _Pero no deja de ser mi sobrina... – _Ja'far frunció el ceño.

– Y también, no tenemos ni un solo recipiente de metal ahora – sonrió cruzado de brazos, Ja'far y Haruka intentaron ahorcarlo.

– ¿De quién es la culpa? – gritaron enojados, Miu miro a Yui preocupada.

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Yui camino hacia cerca del mar.

– Debemos regresar al valle de las sombras, y si esa tropa bloquea el paso al ser destituida podremos irnos ¿verdad? – hablo fría y calculadora.

– Es por eso que estamos aquí – dijo Sinbad.

– También queremos investigar a alguien, si la misión es exitosa ¿podríamos averiguar cosas sobre esa persona? – miro los ojos dorado oscuro del hombre.

– De acuerdo.

– ¿Qué piensas, Miu-chan? – miro a la chica bajita.

– ¡Lo haremos! – dijo Miu moviendo su cabello mientras miraba a los otros.

– ¡Genial! ¡Entonces comencemos a planear, Miu! – una sonrisa plena se formó en su rostro, le tomo las frágiles manos a la niña.

– ¡Bien!

– Entonces, ustedes dos pueden esperar en el hotel – la cara de Haruka y Yui se formaron chibis confundidas.

– ¿Qué? – articularon, Sinbad le tomo los hombros a ambas.

– Aunque sean dos fabulosas magas, no dejare que dos señoritas como vosotras peleen – comenzó a arrastrarlas lejos, ambas fruncieron el ceño – Vamos – un aura morada y amarilla rodearon a las niñas, se podía jurar que Yui transmitía fuego amarillo, Sinbad abrió sus ojos como platos.

– También pelearemos – dijeron con un puchero.

– Como digan… – los ojos de Sinbad volvieron a ser esferas blancas.

* * *

– Creemos que el objetivo del Grupo del Rayo es, o la mansión del mercader rico, Aljaris, – Ja'far mostró el mapa – o la del noble, Haldhub.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo Tomoe.

– Información falsa ha sido esparcida por movimientos del ejercito – hablo – Este grupo parece tener también apoyo del gobierno.

– Incluso dentro del gobierno... – dijo Haruka, algo no le cuadraba a ella ni a su padre.

– Sí. El grupo del rayo es más popular entre la gente de lo que creíamos – Sinbad emitió un sonido y miro al techo.

– Suena a Deja vu – dijo Sinbad.

– Disculpe – resonó la voz de Yui – Si la gente apoya al grupo del rayo, ¿haríamos lo correcto en detenerlos? – estaba dudando un poco del plan.

– Eso creo – dijo Sinbad – Distribuyen el dinero que roban entre la gente, de ese modo, consiguiendo el apoyo de la gente. Es por eso que la gente los llama ladrones caballerosos. Pero creo que los ladrones hacen eso solo para que sus crímenes parezcan justificables o tal vez estemos escuchando demasiada propaganda. Bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurrió – miro a Miu que está a su lado – Esa es mi historia y me apego a ella. Vosotros deberían pasar un poco de tiempo reflexionando sobre esto, y actuar de acuerdo a sus conclusiones. Así es como he logrado llegar tan lejos ¿Que opinan? – todos miraron fijamente uno de los lugares señalados en el mapa.

* * *

– En la noche muchos guardias del gobierno estaban reunidos y caía la lluvia levemente.

– Está lloviendo – dijo Ja'far escondido con: Nai, Yui, Hayato, Shin y con Miu – Me alegro que ustedes hayan decidido unirse a nosotros – miro la cara de su sobrina baja.

– Aunque todavía no sé qué es correcto, pero… – miro a su tío fijamente – voy a hacer esto solo para saber los motivos de estas personas si es correcto o no. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de saber eso, solo por ser la Angel-Loid de luz puedo saber si la gente miente o no – sus ojos reflejaron decisión, Ja'far sonrió y le removió su cabello.

– Buena respuesta – su sobrina le sonrió.

– ¿Los otros están vigilando la otra mansión?– dijo Shin cruzado de brazos.

– No se preocupen – dijo Ja'far con una sonrisa – Aunque Sinbad parece sospechoso.

– ¿Parece? – repitieron todos los niños menos Shin.

– Bueno, sí, es una persona que no solo alaga de su título, por eso Hiroto y Haruka lo admira tanto – sonrió.

* * *

– Sinbad, Sayaka y Haruka estornudaron de la nada.

– Es tan frío esta noche – dijo Sinbad.

– Lo es – dijo Hayate, Sayaka lo tomo de la cintura.

– ¡No te muevas hace frío! – pidió chibi.

– No me uses como rompe vientos – dijo chibi molesto.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! – todos se dieron vuelta hacia arriba – ¡Dejen de hablar y tomen la guardia de mi mansión más seriamente! – pidió un gordo comiendo de un pollo – No puedo creer que el ejército este tan falto de gente que solo podía disponer de ustedes 9 para protegerme, ¡Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo comer! – Haruka lo miro fríamente.

– Está comiendo en este mismo momento – dijo chibi Haruka.

– Se ve rico – dijeron Sinbad y Sayaka. A lo lejos se divisaba una figura femenina muy, muy delgada con algo en brazos, Sayaka se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos.

– Oye ¿Estas bien? – Sayaka sintió un filo y se apartó de la mujer que casi la atraviesa con su daga – ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto exaltada, abrió sus ojos azules como platos, la mujer cayo de rodillas enfrente de otras personas habían sido rodeados, Sayaka y Sinbad crujieron sus dientes.

– ¡No puedo producir leche! ¡Necesito comida! – se levantó del suelo y los apunto con la daga – ¡Si se meten en nuestro camino, los… m-mataremos! – declaro la mujer con un bebe desnutrido, Sayaka abrió sus ojos como platos.

– Esos perros de los barrios bajos, ¡fuera de aquí! – el dueño de la mansión lanzo un pedazo de pollo casi completo, la mujer reacciono y corrió hacia él, lo iba a tomar pero una mano pálida tomo la suya.

– No necesitas hacer eso, las riquezas de los nobles vienen de sus impuestos – la mujer desnutrida la miro fijamente – Si no sientes que se lo merecen, entonces deberías devolverlo, pero … no tomen vidas – la mujer acento con los que los acompañaban y se fueron.

– ¿Está segura de esto? – dijo Hayate moviendo la linterna. Esta camino y le dio la espalda.

– Solo acordamos capturar al grupo del rayo – se colocó la capucha de su vestido y suspiro – Sin embargo, para este país ya es muy tarde – miro el palacio fijamente con sus ojos azules.

* * *

– La lluvia está cayendo muy fuerte – dijo entre risas un hombre, la lluvia que cae es ¿rosada?

– Tío Ja'far, creemos que Sinbad-san podría haber sido atacado – dijo Nai corriendo con el resto. Pararon en seco al ver a todo el mundo reírse, Shin se tapó la boca junto con Yui.

– ¡Chicos, no huelan este ambiente! – dijeron ambos chicos de sentidos agudos, jalaron a todos y saltaron y se colocaron una capucha cada uno. Escucharon como las espadas chocaban.

– Los ladrones aparecieron – dijo Shin.

– Parece que los atraparon en una ilusión – dijo Ja'far atrás de ellos y se giraron sobre su cuerpo – ¿Notaron el olor de la lluvia rosa? No es producto de manos humanas, debe ser magia extraña – miro hacia un lado. Lejos una chica mantenía su mano en alto y de ahí parecía salir la lluvia.

– Tu dije de lluvia escarlata es tan tenebrosa como siempre, Rikka – dijo un hombre a la chica llena de pirsings.

– Deja de hablar y empieza a usar tu dije de lluvia dorada corrosiva, Hassan – dijo fríamente al hombre con un solo ojo ya que es tapado por una banda blanca. Él sonrió de medio lado y saco una espada con un dije dorado, la paso por una pared y esta comenzó a derretirse.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Nuestro objetivo es la mansión de ese gordo feo! ¡Volveos locos! – todos comenzaron a ir con ellos. Varias personas fueron sujetadas por cuerdas y látigos, la gente miro hacia arriba encontrando a los sombríos, Ja'far, Yui, Nai y Hayato.

– ¿Son parte del ejército? – gritaron.

– No, pero por varias razones debemos detenerlos – dijo Nai, sus ojos estaban muy serios y tiene la misma arma que la de Hayato y Ja'far.

– ¡Malditos! – todos saltaron recogiendo sus armas, llegaron al piso y fueron llenados de una masa oscura proveniente de la lluvia oscura que caía.

– ¿Magia oscura? – dijo Yui casi siendo asfixiada.

– No te equivocas niña, es la espada de lluvia oscura, más conocida como...

– ¡Sangre negra! – exclamo Nai

– Correcto – todos se dieron vuelta con sus ojos contraídos molestos, vieron a un chico de unos 18 años cabello negro y largo portador de ojos verdes opacos – Ahora no pueden mover un dedo.

– ¡Marko! – exclamo alguien.

– Deja ir a mis compañeros – dijo frío.

– Nuestro líder y nuestra fuerza han llegado – una figura bastante delgada de mujer con simple vestido blanco hasta el muslo, que se ataba en la cintura varias veces, más un cinturón, con un trapo cubriendo su cara y un poco sus ojos, un collar de cinta roja tejido, iba descalza y de sus tobillos hasta arriba lo que parecían ser unas largas tobilleras doradas. Shin apareció de la nada y acabo con varios que se dirigían a su grupo.

– ¡Marko va hacia ti! – exclamo alguien, Shin hizo un movimiento y su cola apareció. Este movió su brazo y la masa negra lo hizo caer al suelo con esfuerzo.

– ¿Un alma de gato? – dijo el chico sorprendido y atrás se podía ver a la chica sorprendida.

– ¡Shin-kun! – exclamo arriba Miu preocupada, la chica la miro a ella también y se sorprendió por el cabello blanco. Shin casi escapa pero el peli-negro apretó en su cuello y cayó al piso.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Entren de una vez! – grito él. Miu los miro fijamente.

– _Esa debe de ser la chica del grupo que tanto hablan... si tengo que hacerlo … – _tomo su espada y esta comenzó a brillar para cambiar de forma de nuevo y esta colocarse enfrente de todos con las enormes alas de la espada, se situó encima de ella parada y extendió sus brazos – ¡No los dejare pasar! – dijo decidida.

– Es imposible, es imposible que derrotemos a esa chica – dijo un hombre retrocediendo, el peli-negro alzo su arma, pero la chica le tomo el hombro.

– ¿Qué pasa amiga? – la miro fijamente mientras pasaba por su lado.

– Yo me encargo – su voz seria resonó en sus oídos. Paro a unos metros de Miu que la miro fijamente y retrocedió un poco, esta toco el trozo de tela que cubría su rostro y lo desato lentamente mostrando un rostro fino de una chica de 16 años, cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta la cual llegaba a sus pechos y portadora de unos ojos color rubí llenos de dolor, pero estaban decididos, Miu abrió sus ojos cuando una cola amarilla transparente salió de su cuerpo

¿Quién… eres… tú?


	4. Saga III: II

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

¿Quién… eres… tú? – logro pronunciar. La chica la miro desde donde estaba y Marko le toco el hombro.

Deberías presentarte – le susurro, esta suspiro.

Antes de eso ¿Podrías retirar tu arma para mí? Estas asustando a mis amigos – se acercó a ella un poco.

¡No lo hagas! ¡No la escuches! – grito Ja'far. Miu la miro fijamente durante unos segundos y algo la estaba asustando cosa que noto los que la acompañaba, volvió a su arma y cayo delicadamente al suelo, demostrando que era mucho más baja que la otra chica.

Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – inicio un poco triste – Vine aquí porque quería conocerte, ¡Tengo tantas ganas de saber sobre ti! – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de niña. La chica oji-rubí -la cual tiene dos aretes dorados en sus orejas- afligió su mirada, cierta niña extendió su mano con una sonrisa, la oji-rubí también lo hizo pero lo que hizo fue tocarle el hombro.

Gomen, pero ya deberías irte de aquí, una niña no debería estar aquí – la albina se exalto y quedo con la mano extendida y la boca entre abierta. Varios pasos fuertes se escucharon.

¡Es el ejército! – grito la mujer del equipo.

¡Mavis, tenemos que irnos de aquí! – le dijo Marko a la rubia que le daba la espalda.

Entendido – saco de su cinturón una daga envainada con una estrella muy similar a la de Miu – Espíritu de los modales y la disciplina, te ordeno a ti y a los tuyos – su cabello se movía debido al viento y la estrella comenzó a brillar, mientras los ojos de Miu están vacíos – Con mi magoi como fuente ¡usa tu gran poder para convertir mi deseo en realidad! – la daga brillo completamente – ¡Sal, Amón! – llamas salieron de la nada haciendo un fénix.

¡E-Es un demonio de fuego! – exclamo uno del ejército. La chica clavo la daga en el suelo y una linea recta de fuego apareció.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente, en el hotel se encontraban hablando los adultos.

¿Hay un conquistador de calabozo en el grupo del rayo? – dijo Sinbad – ¿Y ese es Amón? – miro a la albina que le daba la espalda a todos – ¿Se negó a siquiera darle su nombre a Miu? ¿Qué tipo de persona es esa chica milagrosa Mavis? – Shin lo miro y luego a la chica que no mostraba nada.

* * *

En otro lugar obscuro y sucio, se encontraban tres personas enfrente de los líderes del grupo del rayo.

¡Estos tipos dan miedo! – dijo un chico a un hombre, este era calvo y sus ojos eran oscuros. El otro era de cabello muy largo y ojos negros y el ultimo era de cabello hasta los hombros negro y tenía sus ojos cerrados – ¿Estás seguro de esto? – susurro.

Sí. El ejército no puede alcanzarnos aquí – aseguro.

Justo a tiempo. Estábamos buscando nuevos aliados – dijo Marko con una sonrisa – Si no tienen otro lugar para ir. Aquí son bienvenidos – miro a su amiga rubia que mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados – ¿verdad, amiga?

Sí, pero escuchen algo. Somos ladrones caballerosos. Luchamos contra el ejército por el bien de los barrios pobres. Ni siquiera piensen en robar para sus propios y sucios propósitos – su tono frío daba miedo y mucho – Si lo hacen... – sus ojos vaciaron todo sentimiento humano – pagaran con sus vidas – a los tres les corrió un escalofrío y se abrazaron entre sí. Ella caminaba detrás del chico peli-negro – ¡Marko! ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Porque estas tomando tantos hombres desconocidos? – él se sacó el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

¿Quieres empezar una guerra? – una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

¿Qué? – dijo exaltada con un tono debido de una niña de 16 años.

Solo bromeaba – dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa – Pero la verdad es que no tenemos otra opción más que seguir luchando – abrió sus ojos seriamente. Lejos venían corriendo varios niños.

¡Mavis—Nee-chan! – todos se acercaron con un ligero sonrojo.

¿Venciste al ejército hoy también? – cuestiono una niña con mucha...mucha… ¿admiración?

¡Conseguimos comer dos veces al día gracias a ti! – dijo un niño con una sonrisa plena en forma de agradecimiento, la rubia retrocedió un poco.

Oye compañera, cuando éramos niños, luchábamos juntos por la vida en los barrios pobres ¿recuerdas? – Marko le miro con una sonrisa, pero luego le dio la vuelta un poco para que lo mirara – Por favor salva a estos niños – ella abrió sus ojos levemente – No dejes que terminen como Lilian – le tomo los hombros – ¡Por favor no nos dejes, Mavis! – le sacudió dos veces, sus ojos demostraban desespero y miedo, los de la chica se contrajeron asustados – ¡Lucha a mi lado, como cuando éramos niños! – esta abrió un poco su boca pero no respondió.

Ya en la noche, la rubia cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó en ella, recordó la imagen de Miu sonriéndole plenamente, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡No! ¡Decidí hacerme cargo de esto yo… sola! – crujió sus dientes molesta consigo misma, camino hacia la cama, pero pareció sentir algo y se dio vuelta – ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – grito, no apareció nadie y suspiro – Mi imaginación – se limpió los pies y se acostó en la cama – Debo de estar más cansada de lo que pensaba – coloco sus manos en la nuca, cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió para ver la cabellera roja de Shin encima de ella, se apoyaba de la cama por la parte superior y tiene una cara muy… ¿tranquila? Los ojos de Mavis se abrieron como platos chibi asustada, fue a gritar y este le tapó la boca mientras ella se removía.

Por favor mantenerte callada – pidió fríamente – O yo te silenciare – esta se quedó quieta como estatua.

¿Porque estás aquí? – su tono volvió a ser como el de una adulta seria y fría.

Seguí tu olor hasta aquí – se pasó el dedo por el puente de la nariz – ¿Por qué estas con esos ladrones? Por favor explícaselo a Miu – ella lo miro confundida.

¿Miu?

La niña albina – el desvío la mirada al cielo, ella suspiro.

No hay nada que explicar – ella estaba sentada en el piso y él con los brazos cruzadas de espalda – Además estas en la guarida de los ladrones. Vete antes que te maten – tiene su flequillo bajo.

No lo hare – dijo decidido – Miu se arriesgó solo por el hecho de que quería conocerte – la rubia desvío su mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Y qué pasa? – lo miro con frialdad. El apretó su puño fuertemente.

¿Pensé que alguien como tu estaría buscando ayuda de una persona que se la dé? – ella volvió a bajar su flequillo.

¡Urusai! – callo mientras movía su cabello – ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Este es mi problema! – un fuerte sonido de romper se dio, era el piso uno de los pies de Shin rompió el suelo y su cola había salido nuevamente involuntariamente, a ella le corrió un escalofrío y vio la mirada sombría de Shin, este la cambio a la normal y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Esto tiene que ver conmigo – salió de la habitación con ella en brazos y salto hasta la punta del lugar. La cara de la rubia estaba casi azul y sus ojos estaban chibi asustados, en cambio Shin estaba de lo más tranquilo – Te llevare con Miu ahora – salto desde donde estaba.

¡NO...! – grito sostenida – _Y yo pensé que yo era extraña, él es peor_ – Shin siguió saltando mientras esta gritaba de miedo.

* * *

Uno de los tres hermanos escucho su grito.

¿Oigan, escucharon eso? – cuestiono.

¿El qué? – dijo el mayor.

Seguro fue tu imaginación, lo otro Nii-san – miro al mayor el chico de ojos cerrados – Mientras vendamos estos, tendremos techo sobre nuestras cabezas y suficiente dinero como para perder el tiempo incluso si no nos unimos al grupo del rayo.

Solo confío en el oro y la plata – declaro el mayor tocando su corta barba – Si vendemos esto en Balbadd ahora, no conseguiremos más que estos pedazos de papeles – saco un ¿billete? De su bolsillo y lo movió.

* * *

La economía de Balbadd actualmente está en un terrible estado de desorden – dijo White, saco el mismo papel – Y esta es una de las razones – lo guardo nuevamente y miro a el resto.

Dinero en papel emitido por el imperio Kou – dijo Sayaka con las manos en su mentón.

El Imperio Kou está usando su destreza militar, otra vez – Ja'far hizo una pausa -está a un lado de White– para tratar de hacer circular este dinero en papel en los países vecinos, el principal comerciante y director de Balbadd, Adham, ha caído en su influencia – solo estaban en la habitación, White, Masrur, Sinbad, Hayate y Sayaka, obviamente Ja'far – De acuerdo con nuestra investigación, parece que se ha casado con una de las princesas del imperio Kou.

¿Otra vez? – dijo Sinbad.

Es todo un hecho de Deja vu – dijo Masrur

Ese imbécil, ¿qué está haciendo? – dijo Sinbad – No me lo dijo.

También está el problema con el Grupo del Rayo – dijo White – Tal vez deberíamos pensar en nuestro próximo movimiento y ponernos en contacto con Sindria – movió su mano izquierda y la metió de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

Si, tienes razón. No tengo los recipientes de metal conmigo, después de todo, ¿qué hay de ustedes? – miro a Hayate y a Sayaka.

No le vi merito a traerlos – dijo Hayate.

Lo deje en Sindria – una gota en la cien cayo en la cabeza de Sayaka, su cara cambio a una curiosa – A todo esto, ¿dónde está Miu-chan?

Estaba un poco deprimida y ahora está descansando en su habitación – aclararon White y Ja'far – Tal vez sea una Magi, pero sigue siendo una niña – declararon.

* * *

En una habitación sin luces se encontraba Miu mirando al vacío o a la ciudad oscura, sonrió de la nada.

Un montón de cosas nos ha pasado estos últimos meses. ¿Ne mama? Estoy segura que también le ha pasado mucho a Mavis-san – miro el cielo, las estrellas brillaron un poco – ¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora? – paso su mano por su cabello y luego se dio un puñito con los ojos cerrados feliz – ¡Tenemos que pensar en un nuevo plan! – se asomó un poco por la ventana, tomo su espada – ¿Debería buscar más elementos para ti, como se lo prometí a Sayaka-sama? – la extendió feliz delante de su cuerpo para mirarla bien. Alzo su dedo alto – Pero antes de eso, ¿tal vez debería ayudar a Sayaka-sama con la barrera del valle? – un dulce sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas – ¡Quiero aprender un montón de cosas sobre Sinbad-san también! – coloco su mano en su mentón – ¡Hay tanto por hacer! – giro sobre si y de la nada cayo de rodillas, aun con una sonrisa – ¿Huh? – su rostro mostraba sorpresa – Parece … que no tengo fuerza – su cara tomo un tono raro – Estaba … tan emocionada – coloco la espada a un lado y la miro, seguida miro la luna que se reflejó una figura gruesa, estaba bajo un momento y luego fue tirada por la ventana Mavis con la cara azul y lágrimas pasmadas en sus ojos carmesí, en esos momentos Miu tenía su flequillo bajo, pero dejo ver sus ojos cuando escucho el impacto sorprendida, para ver a Mavis de cabeza y tratando de sostener su vestido y no caer, miró fijamente a la albina de ojos azules.

O-Oye – una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro, Miu tenía la boca entre abierta y parpadeo dos veces. Sentadas se encontraban Miu y Mavis, mientras Shin parado en la misma posición en el cuarto de Mavis. Miu tenía una sonrisa y Mavis una leve, de algún modo se sentía tranquila. Shin se cabreo y decidió hablar el.

Por favor iniciad – coloco una pose molesta – ¿Sabes lo que le está pasando a este país por tu Grupo del Rayo? – apretó un puño – Levantamientos domésticos han causado que el comercio llegue a su fin, el gobierno está abandonando a sus ciudadanos, y personas inocentes, que antes eran libres, cuyo único crimen era la pobreza, están siendo forzados a la esclavitud – Mavis desvío su mirada, cosa que noto Miu.

Shin-kun, no seas así – Miu movió su mano de arriba a abajo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Con todo lo que está pasando, entiendo tu enojo, pero no hemos escuchado lo que ha dicho Mavis-san. Es una linda noche – miro el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana – Hablemos cosas más lindas, ¿Verdad, Mavis-san? – sonrió de felicidad y cerro sus ojos.

Oh… Si – sonrió levemente y se giró hacia ella – Wow, hiciste todo eso. Suena como una gran aventura – dijo impresionada.

Si – acento con la cabeza – Y ahora, voy a capturar al Grupo del Rayo. Aunque quería conocerte antes – Mavis le miró fijamente – Estoy segura de que tienes una razón para lo que estás haciendo – Mavis bajo la mirada – Por favor, dime por qué – se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

Para eso, primero tengo que contarte la historia de amigo. ¿Está bien?

Si, por supuesto.

El nombre de mi amigo es Marko.

¿Marko?

Sí. Él es el líder real del Grupo del Rayo – bajo su mirada – Marko era mi amigo durante mi infancia...

* * *

_En un barrio pobre se podían ver a varios niños corriendo felices una pirámide de bolsas, uno alzo una bandera blanca. Su cabello era negro y largo hasta los hombros con ojos verde oscuros._

_¡Listo! ¡Soy el rey de la montaña! – exclamo con una sonrisa – ¡Sí! – coloco su mano en su cintura mientras mostraba sus dientes, y los otros le decían cosas como "vamos Marko" – ¡Si, sabía que nadie podía vencerme! – exclamo orgulloso, tendría uno 7 años, una gaveta se abrió detrás de él y tomo la bandera, del salió una niña de unos 5 años, cabello rubio corto, muy corto pareciendo un niño, portadora de ojos gigantescos carmesí, movió la bandera de un lado a otro con una sonrisa mientras se reía._

_¡No bajes la guardia, Marko-san! – se burló, no parecía tener 5 años. Salió de la gaveta parada con los ojos un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa – Cave toneladas de túneles bajo esta montaña – todos abrieron sus ojos, ella solo cargaba una camisa gigantesca – ¡Lo llamo mi plan de túneles asesinos! – Marko retrocedió._

_¿Qué?_

_¡Wow, Mavis, eres increíble! – exclamaban las niñas._

_¡Un poco tramposa también! – gritaban los niños, pero felices, eran niños._

_¡Mocosa! – Marko la señalo con ojos furiosos, esta también esta los tenía._

_¡El mocoso real es que él llama mocoso a otros! – reclino._

_¿Que fue eso? ¡Pequeña! – la tomo de los brazos y comenzaron a pelear, a pesar de ser niño y niña._

_**Siempre estábamos peleando, pero extrañamente, éramos amigos. Corríamos alrededor de las calles llenas de basura juntos todos los días** – Mavis caminaba muy feliz por la calle – **La vida era difícil, pero tenía una madre cariñosa en casa** – comenzó a correr hacia la mujer de cabello llamativo rojo oscuro – ¡Ya llegue a casa, Mama! – esta se abalanzo a sus brazos y la mujer correspondió su abrazo. Estaba abrazando a una mujer de cabello hasta la cintura rojo oscuro, con una cara muy linda y buena figura – **Mi madre era una bailarina de los barrios medios. Siempre estaba riendo y éramos felices juntos. Pero era diferente para Marko** – el niño discutía con un hombre y peleaba, mientras una niña de 5 años lloraba fuertemente, tenía la misma apariencia que el otro – **Su padre era un bebedor bueno para nada** – el hombre alzo su puño_

_¡Sucio mocoso! – grito rabioso, le pego en el rostro y el cayó al suelo – ¡Te dije que saques tu trasero perezoso y me traigas alcohol! ¡Cállate! – miro a la niña llorando – ¡Deja de llorar! – le pego con una sola mano y esta cayo muy lejos. Marko se paró rápidamente._

_¡No le pegues a Lilian! – se puso enfrente de él tratando de detenerlo. Este le dio el mismo golpe y cayó hacia un lado._

_¡Onii-chan! – la niña tratando de contener las lágrimas se acercó a su hermano._

_¡Hmp! ¡Ambos son despreciables! – se fue de ahí, mientras él labio de Marko sangraba y los ojos inocentes de Lilian estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_**Un día, el padre de Marko desapareció de los barrios pobres. Eso pasaba frecuentemente en los barrios pobres. Mi madre los acogió a ambos, Marko y Lilian,** – la imagen de la mujer abrazando a Marko desde el lado izquierdo muy nervioso, en el medio Mavis con una gran sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo y en él lado derecho Lilian con una sonrisa de gato – **y los cuatro nos convertimos en una familia** – Lilian jugaba muy feliz con Mavis, mientras que la madre de Mavis arreglaba el cabello de Marko sonrojado._

¡Una familia! – dijo con una sonrisa Miu, Shin ahora estaba detrás de el – Suena muy divertido – cerro sus ojos feliz.

Sí, siempre era ruidoso, alegre y divertido – una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro – Pero no duro mucho – su rostro se volvió triste.

_**Cuando tenía 6 años mi madre murió de una enfermedad** – Lilian lloraba parada a un lado su hermano y encima de su madre con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados Mavis – **No pude hacer más nada que llorar, pero Marko era diferente**._

_No llores – dijo fríamente, pero estaba triste – Desde ahora, yo nos protegeré – declaro._

_**Trabajamos juntos, los tres niños, y realmente lo intentamos** – todos trataban de buscar cosas en la basura **– Hurgábamos en la basura, le sacábamos brillo a los zapatos, y dábamos tour** – Lilian tenía un balde pequeño y Mavis limpiaba los zapatos igual que Marko, pero ella lo hacía con una sonrisa – **Pero en poco tiempo, Marko se metió en un grupo de chicos malos y empezó a robar. Probablemente estaba desesperado tratando de asegurar nuestra supervivencia** – él se encontraba luchando junto con dos niños – **Es por eso que un día le pregunte** – En la casa de Mavis y el resto._

_Marko, ¿debería ayudar también? – este se dio vuelta con sus ojos vacíos._

_No deberías ensuciarte las manos – Mavis ahora tenía su cabello hasta los hombros desordenado y tenía una cara enojada – No eres como yo – el hizo un demán y le dio la espalda._

_¿Q-Que significa eso? – dijo sorprendida._

_Comparto la misma sangre que ese perdedor de mi padre. Estoy podrido por naturaleza – se colocó los zapatos y tomo una bolsa – Pero vos no. Deberías vivir una vida respetable, como tu madre._

_¡Pero, Marko! – ella lo miro preocupada –** Marko actuó extraño ese día** – él paro en seco._

_Oye, somos amigos, ¿verdad? – Mavis parpadeo dos veces._

_¡SI! – sonrió y alzo su puño levemente – ¡Por supuesto! – él la miro con ojos normales y sonrió – **Ese día, uno de los representantes de Balbadd vino a los barrios pobres** – Marko vio de reojo el gran carruaje con varios guardias._

_Eres mi sobrina, vendrás conmigo y vivirás en el palacio – dijo un hombre ya viejo señalándola._

_¿Eh? – movió su cabeza hacia un lado – ¡Imposible! – su pupila se contrajo y estaba muy preocupada – ¡Mi madre era una bailarina, y mi padre y hermano murieron cuando era bebe! – él la miro._

_Tu madre, Morgiana, fue una gran guerrera hace años, tu padre Alibaba, fue un príncipe y el fundador de esta república. Lo respete mucho a pesar de él… o ellos ser menores que yo. Y de ahí es de dónde vienes – Mavis estaba en frente de Marko sentados en medio de la carpa._

_Lo sabía – soltó Marko – Siempre pensé que era raro ¿cómo alguien como tu estaba en el basurero?_

_¿Q-Que quieres decir? – se sorprendió un poco ante aquellas palabras._

_No quiero decir nada – Marko se levantó del suelo y la miro sombrío y con ojeras – Nosotros dos somos diferentes. Lo hemos sido desde nacimiento. Sal de aquí – Mavis lo miro sorprendida y luego su cara se tornó sombría, apretó sus dientes y lo golpeó fuertemente hasta salir de la tienda y le comenzó a golpear el rostro._

_**Pensé que Marko me detendría ¡Él… era mi familia! Pero... al final deje los barrios pobres** – en frente de un gran palacio se encontraba Mavis asombrada – E-Es enorme... – una mujer le sonrió._

_Por aquí… señorita – ella la miro sorprendida._

_¿S-Señorita? – la siguió y caminaron por los largos pasillos, mientras tres niños la miraban, uno despectivamente y otros dos se escondían en su espalda – **Mi vida dio un gran giro. Tenía sirvientas que atendían todas mis necesidades** – una imagen de dos sirvientas arreglando a Mavis paso, una le arreglaba el cabello y como estaba tan enredado le dolía y otra le trataba de colocar un vestido fino –** Tenía lecciones muy duras todos los días** – como debía de comer pero estaba … sola, con una sirvienta diciéndole como debía comer – **Iban desde la forma en como hablaba y como caminaba,** – la de ella limpiándose la frente mientras terminaba un pergamino – **hasta en mis estudios y mi esgrima** – como era corregida por un profesor y ella una espada – **Y de ese modo pasaron 4 años. Mis días en los barrios pobres habían desaparecido en recuerdos distantes** – Mavis salió de un lugar con una sonrisa sencilla y luego miro el cielo. La imagen de ella con su madre Lilian y Marko apareció de nuevo en su mente. Como ella jugaba con Marko mientras ambos se jalaban el cabello, la madre de cabello rojo tenía a Lilian en sus brazos que animaba a ambos. Su mirada entristeció mirando el cielo – **Un día, tuve el deseo de ver los barrios pobres de nuevo y secretamente salí a hurtadillas del castillo** – los ojos de Mavis se contrajeron del asombro, al ver que todo estaba desolado y vacío – **Pero no había nada ahí. Las calles llenas de basura estaban limpias y remodeladas, pero no se podía encontrar ni a una sola persona de los barrios pobres** – su mirada se entristeció y comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies, escucho pasos y subió la mirada sorprendiéndose de sobremanera. Hay estaba parado con ojos abiertos Marko sus ojos color verde estaban brillando, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y estaba recogido en una coleta baja._

¿Por qué tuve que correr hacia el en ese entonces? – Miu tenía su boca entre abierta sorprendida y Shin también lo está – ¡Si solo hubiese salido a hurtadillas del palacio esa noche! – su mirada mostraba tristeza absoluta – Ese desastre no hubiese ocurrido.

Un palacio estaba en llamas.

¿Ese desastre? – resonó la voz de Miu. La imagen nueva de Mavis y Marko sorprendidos volvió.

¿_Marko? – dijo sorprendida Mavis, ahora debían tener ella 14 y el 16 o 17 – Eres Marko ¿no es así? ¡No te he visto en siglos! – él la miro con el flejillo bajo y se exalto un poco para sonreír._

_¡Pero si es Mavis! ¡Realmente han sido siglos! – dijo con una sonrisa plena y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Mavis sonrió plenamente – ¡Un brindis por la reunión! – dijo Marko._

_Marko ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde están Lilian y el resto de los barrios pobres?_

_Todos estamos bien, pero ya no estamos en los barrios pobres. El país nos expulsó, dijo un montón de basura sobre reurbanización – dijo triste – Realmente no sabes nada – bebió de su bebida._

_He estado encerrada en el palacio todo este tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_Dejemos esos temas triste para otro momento – declaro con una sonrisa – Bebamos – alzo su copa, ella miraba la bebida fijamente – ¿Qué pasa? ¡No has tomado ni un sorbo! ¿No puedes beber?_

_¡C-Claro que puedo! – admitió sonrojada, lo olió y bebió de un gran sorbo cayendo luego a la mesa – Esto sabe asqueroso – pensó mientras los ojos le daban vuelta._

_¡Vamos tienes que aprender a beber! – le sirvió en el vaso con una sonrisa._

**_Y de esa manera, volvimos como hace cuatro años._**

No lo vi en ese entonces, pero recordándolo ahora, me acuerdo que sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo. Marko tomo una decisión ese día, desde el momento en que me vio, una decisión que provocaría un desastre – entrecerró sus ojos.

_Oh sí, dijiste que estuviste encerrada en el palacio ¿verdad? – pregunto Marko, Mavis se meneaba de un lado a otro – Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – ella paro su menear y rio con orgullo._

_¡A través de los túneles! – alzo su dedo orgullosa._

_¿Túneles? – encarno una ceja._

_¿Recuerdas que era la maestra de los túneles? – la imagen de ella con la bandera paso en su mente. Marko tenía la boca entreabierta._

_¿Oh? – una sonrisa incrédula se formó en su rostro. Mavis bajo su mirada._

_Oye Marko, ¿recuerdas cómo te pegue el día que me fui al palacio? – dijo un poco triste – Siento eso. Pero cuando dijiste que me fuera de ahí... – sonrió nerviosa – Tú... tú tratabas de protegerme, ¿verdad? – lo miro preocupada, él sonrió._

_¡Por supuesto! Somos mejores amigos, ¿no es así? – toco su pecho con la misma, Mavis sonrió plenamente con un ligero sonrojo._

_**Estaba tan feliz. Marko solo quería lo mejor para mi** – Mavis caminaba feliz hacia el palacio – Es por eso que no note... a los hombres que hizo que me siguieran._

Mavis se pasó la mano por el cabello con el flequillo bajo igual que su mirada – Soy tan idiota – admitió.

Mavis-san – susurro Miu.

_**Un tiempo después de eso, fui llevada a la cama de mi tío enfermo** – Mavis estaba parada enfrente de su tío con la cara demasiado pálida y a su lado estaban dormidos sus hijos._

_¿Sabes? No tengo mucho tiempo. Adham es muy perezoso y podría caer fácilmente ante las influencias de otras naciones. Mavis quiero dejarte este reino a ti – esta se exalto._

_¿A mí? No podría …_

_No tengo a nadie más que a ti – dijo mirándola._

_Su majestad, hay una cosa que quisiera preguntar – desvío la mirada y luego miro al frente._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_¿Qué exactamente eran mis padres? – bajo la mirada triste._

_¿Morgiana y Alibaba? – sonrió cansado – Ellos fueron muy buenas personas, siempre apoyaron a todo el mundo que consideraran y eran muy fuertes, pero se... – movió su puño ligeramente – Sé que los amaban a ti a tu hermano fallecido – ella no cambio su mirada._

_Gracia, majestad. Con este conocimiento sé que puedo hacer – se miraron fijamente durante un rato y se escuchó un raro sonido – Iré a ver qué sucede – comenzó fuera de la habitación y él le tomo el brazo._

_Mavis – le miro preocupado._

_No se preocupe – sonrió con ternura – volveré en un momento, su majestad – quito la mano de su brazo, salió y cerro cuidadosamente las puertas – Mi cuerpo aún se tensa del recuerdo – Mavis corría para saber que pasaba, sus ojos se contrajeron al ver los ojos sombríos de Marko, y como se llevaban toda la tesorería. Sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó al piso._

_¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora jefe? – pregunto el golpeador._

_Hmp... no lo meten – dijo el moviendo el cigarro que tenía en manos sombrío – Atadla y dejadla – lo dejo en el suelo. Las flamas aparecieron incendiando el castillo, Mavis miro hacia arriba y vio a su tío tocándose el pecho y cayendo al suelo – **Marko uso los túneles que yo le dije esa noche para robar ...**_

los tesoros del palacio – su mirada mostró rencor y dolor. Miu la miro preocupada.

* * *

Marko, ¡Mavis fue secuestrada! – exclamo alguien mientras este se daba vuelta, está en un árbol desolado.

Reúnan a los hombres. Lo traeremos de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando desperté me dijeron que mi tío había muerto – dijo Mavis – Escapé, hui hacia una cuidad llamada Hargeon, siempre quise entrar a un dungeon y obtener un tesoro. Y comencé a planteármelo. Pero después de todo era un sueño – Miu la miro preocupada – Viví día a día como pude, pero… nunca lo cumplí, mi padre le dejo esta daga a mi hermano… pero el murió – saco la daga plateada y se las mostró.

Ya veo – dijeron, Yui, Hayato, Tsubasa, Haruka, Nai y Sayaka, con un vaso pegado a la pared, también lo hacían, Ja'far, White y Hayate a los cuales les caía una leve gota en el rostro y Masrur parado como si nada– Así que es hija de Alibaba/san y Morgiana/san – susurraron.

Chicos, escuchar a escondidas es un mal hábito – dijeron el resto.

¡Shh! – les callaron y volvieron a pegar el vaso.

Pero hay algo que no comprendo – resonó la voz de Shin – Por lo que nos contaste Marko, te traiciono ¿Entonces por qué te uniste al grupo del Rayo? – Mavis abrió sus ojos con la mirada baja.

Un día... pensé que antes de dar otro paso adelante, tenía que tomar la responsabilidad por mis errores del pasado, así que regrese a Balbadd – sentenció y suspiro – Pero... ahí lo vi...

Un lugar destruido, abandonado y seco se presentó. Las calles estaban sucias y en las paredes estaban cosas escritas con letras rojas. El cabello de Mavis se movió ligeramente viendo todo eso ¿confundida?

* * *

**III EL DEBER DE MAVIS SALUJA. III**

* * *

_Mavis camino por las calles de noche, sus pasos resonaban en aquel oscuro espacio._

_¿Ne, viejo, como fue que Balbadd termino de este modo? – cuestiono Mavis. El tiro algo al fuego._

_Nada en particular... después de que Sahbmad murió las cosas se volvieron cada vez peor – lanzo algo más al fuego – Recientemente apareció un grupo de ladrones que están ocasionando problemas._

_¿Ladrones? – la lluvia comenzó a caer pero no afecto al fuego debido a la carpa._

_Si, las noches lluviosas como estas... – un barco se incendiaba aun con la lluvia, ¿amarilla? Que caía del cielo, no le afectaba, Mavis se quedó mirando como si nada ahí parada el incendio y como la gente peleaba, algo llamo su atención y fue como aquel cabello negro que conocía se movía, este se dio vuelta y sus ojos se contrajeron._

_¿Marko? – cuestiono asustada Mavis._

_Este la miro unos segundos – Tu eres… ¿Mavis? – dijo sorprendido._

_¡Marko! – dijo Shin un poco molesto._

_Si – una sonrisa tonta se formó en el rostro de Mavis – **Al principio pensé que era él el que estaba causando un alboroto en el país. Pero cuando hable con el me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada** – apretó sus puños con fuerza haciendo un sonido fuerte – El malo aquí es el gobierno._

_Todo el grupo de la niebla estaba enfrente de una ¿tumba?_

_¿Qué es esto...? – dijo nerviosa._

_Es de Lilian – Mavis se exalto ante lo dicho – Después de un año de que te mudaras al palacio, una epidemia arraso con los barrios pobres – los ojos de Mavis comenzaron a temblar – No solo pretendieron no saber nada al respecto, el gobierno trato de esconderlo cerrando completamente los barrios pobres. No teníamos doctores, ni medicina… ¡Ni siquiera comida! La gente adentro, moría todo el tiempo. Lilian comenzó a escupir sangre. Tosía, y sufrió mucho… – los ojos de Mavis se contrajeron – Pero yo no pude... – el tono de Marko se quebrantó – ¡No pude hacer nada! – toco su frente molesto consigo mismo. Mavis cayo de rodillas al suelo dejando correr las espesas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas._

_Lilian—chan – las lágrimas de Mavis pararon en seco – ¡Tu dijiste que todos estaban bien! – Mavis miro a Marko enojada, él alzo a Mavis del cuello de su vestido._

_¿Qué más pude haber dicho? – dijo enojado Marko también, Mavis lo miro con una mirada fanalis, fría y dolida – ¿Querías que te diga que todos murieron? ¿Que la república los mato? ¡¿eh, Su alteza?! – grito Marko y la aparto está cayendo al suelo y levantándose, Marko suspiro, Mavis bajo la mirada – Después de que paso la epidemia, quemaron todo. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo. La república cambio mucho después de que tu padre muriera, solo piensa que nosotros somos basura – se dio vuelta – Por eso cree la tropa del Rayo. Para antes de morir en manos de esta república… ¡Peleemos para sobrevivir con nuestra propia fuerza!_

_¿Pero piensas que puedes solucionar algo de esta manera? – dijo seriamente Mavis – Al final, ladrones son ladrones. Algún día te atraparan – Mavis desvío su mirada._

_¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! – movió sus brazos molesto – No tienes que decírmelo – apretó sus puños – ¡Pero no conozco ora forma! – dijo dolido Marko._

_Marko... – dijo preocupada Mavis, Marko miro a la chica con sus ojos ojerosos._

_Eso es – Mavis movió su cabeza confundida – Eso es – la miro fijamente y luego la tomo de los hombros – ¡Mavis unirte a la tropa del rayo! – negó con la cabeza pero aun con su sonrisa – ¡No, mejor se nuestra líder! ¡Con alguien tan buena en estrategias como vos, seriamos invencibles! – Mavis se exalto y el viento movió su cabello lentamente._

* * *

Sé que me traiciono. Pero, después de hablar con él me di cuenta de que él es mi familia y mi amigo – dijo triste, levanto su mirada – ¡Por eso me uní a la tropa del rayo! – dijo con una mirada decidida.

_¿Que será este sentimiento...?_ – pensó Miu confundida.

Entonces comencé a actuar de inmediato. Para ganar el apoyo de la gente, repartimos los botines con ellos.

_Creo que he visto algo así antes…_ – pensó Miu mientras Mavis hablaba.

Cuando el momento sea apropiado, revelare mi identidad e iré a hablar con Adham. Tengo que hacerlo, Miu—san – por la mente de Miu pasó la imagen de una mujer con un bastón dorado sonriendo, junto con el hombre de cabello negro sonriendo a varias personas.

Ya veo… – esas frases sencillas resonaron en los oídos de ambas personas acompañantes – ¿Qué harías si tu plan falla? – cuestiono Miu. Mavis se exalto un poco.

Yo… – bajo su mirada ¿Quieres comenzar una guerra? Resonó.

Si te dejas guiar por la ira y peleas, cosas muy tristes sucederán – dijo seriamente Miu.

¡Pero eso es inevitable! – dijo Mavis mirando su mano – ¡En este momento, este país está muy mal! ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo! – grito enojada tomando su pecho – Sé que no es el modo apropiado, pero... – ambos chicos del valle le miraron fijamente –… pero… yo… – corto su hablar – ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! – se tomó los cabellos fuertemente se cubrió con sus brazos y bajo la cabeza – Soy patética… por eso… por eso… – cerro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Por favor… ¡Ya váyanse! ¡Váyanse de este país! – grito dejando su cara sonrojada al descubierto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y abrió sus ojos chibi dolida aún con las lágrimas, si, fue Miu que lo hizo de lo más calmada chibi con su espada de forma llave – ¡Duele! – se quejó tomando su cabeza.

Cálmate, Mavis—san – dijo Miu con un tono demasiado tranquilo, se levantó del suelo – Es verdad que los problemas de este país son muy complejos para nosotros – dio unos pasos hacia la chica rubia – Pero estará bien – su tono se volvió alegre y la tomo de los hombros – ¡Yo te ayudare a encontrar una solución! Déjame ayudarte a buscar una forma de ayudar a tus amigos. También esta Shin-kun y le pediré ayuda a mis amigos. ¡Si todos pensamos juntos, seguramente encontraremos una mejor solución! – extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa plena.

Miu—san… – dijo Mavis un poco extrañada.

¿Está bien, Mavis—san? – dijo Miu extendiendo su mano.

Si… – dijo Mavis tomando su mano. Una gran explosión dio en la habitación haciendo que los que estaban dentro se pegaran contra la pared y los del otro lado se alejaran un poco, los chicos dentro de la habitación miraron hacia enfrente.

¡Yo! Lamento la demora – dijo Marko con una mirada sombría – Vinimos a rescatarte, compañera.

¡Marko! – dijo sorprendida Mavis.

Son ustedes los de anoche – dijo Marko fijándose en el chico peli-rojo y la albina.

* * *

¡Entregadlo todo! ¡Después de todo son ricos! – decían debajo en la planta principal.

¡No sé porque estamos aquí, así que atrapemos a todos! – exclamo alguien con una mujer asustada en brazos.

* * *

¡Nadie me dijo que atacaríamos el hotel! – dijo confundida Mavis.

Idiota. Si no los derrotamos. Nos derrotaran – dijo sombríamente Marko alzando una espada.

¿Derrotar? – cuestiono la rubia.

Tenemos nueva información – los ojos de Marko tomaron un tono obscuro y sombrío – Ese hombre y esa mujer está en el hotel… ¡Sinbad y Sayaka!

* * *

Los mencionados estaban con una mirada fija en los ladrones frente a ellos, junto a las personas que estaban con ellos. Los ladrones dispararon, pero Masrur, Hayate y Haruka alzaron una mesa gigantesca con facilidad. Nai, Yui, Hayato y Ja'far lanzaron sus armas para evitar que tocaran a las personas importantes.

¡Dejádmelo a mí! – dijo Sinbad saltando por la mesa atacando a Hassan – A pesar de que saben quién soy me atacaron.

¡Claro, Sinbad-san! – declaro con una sonrisa sarnosa. La espada de Sinbad se comenzó a disolver.

¡Oh, vamos, inútil! – grito Sayaka desde arriba dándole una patada en el cuello específicamente a Hassan.

¡C-Cállate!

¿Qué fue eso…? – dijo Hassan tocando su cuello y boto una cantidad de sangre por la boca.

¡Hassan! – grito Rikka.

Hmp. Creo que una técnica a los nervios fue demasiado para ti – dijo Sayaka mientras dentro de sus ojos se hacía una cruz blanca.

* * *

Hablaremos después ¡Apresurémonos! – dijo Marko tomando el brazo de Mavis. Shin tomo una pose de batalla, Mavis sintió algo.

¡Cuidado! – jalo de Marko evitando el fuerte golpe de Shin. Subieron una escalera hasta llegar a la terraza donde estaban todos.

¿Qué planeas hacer Mavis? – cuestiono Shin - Ellos siguen siendo un grupo de bandidos.

Cállate, niño monstruo, ¿quieres ser derrotado otra ves? - dijo Marko, debajo del suelo apareció una cabellera rojiza seguida del resto del equipo – ¡No retrocedan! ¡Ataquen!

Masrur – dijo Sinbad, este acento. Tomo una pose de batalla apretó un pie y se lanzó hacía todos y los mando volando. Apareció detrás de Marko, Shin abrió sus ojos como platos.

Impresionante – admitió.

Creo que te sobrepasaste – dijo Hayate.

¿Qué son vosotros? – dijo Marko enojado.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿No vinieron aquí buscándome a mí y a Sinbad? – cuestiono Sayaka.

Ya veo, ¡Sois ustedes! – dijo Marko colocándose en guardia, la energía negra atrapo a Sayaka y a Sinbad.

¿Qué es esta cosa? – dijeron ambos tocándola.

Mientras más se muevan más ajustada se hará – declaro el peli-negro - ¿Escucharon? ¡Que nadie se mueva!

¿Cuánto crees que le dure a Sayaka-sama salir de ahí? – pregunto con una sonrisa apostando con Yui, Hayato.

No apuesto nada, Sayaka-sama saca fuerzas de quien sabe dónde cuando lo necesita – declaro la chica castaña. Sayaka silbo una melodía y varias letras aparecieron, brillaron un poco y la masa desapareció de ambos.

Fueron cinco segundos… - dijo Hayate, Ja'far miro a los adultos - ¿Qué? No tiene el título de sacerdote de la luz y el sonido por nada – una sonrisa sarnosa se formó en su rostro.

Una magia tan débil, no tendrá ningún efecto en nosotros – declaro Sayaka de brazos cruzados – Ves Sinbad, con un ruido ligero se puede romper algo – Sinbad le entrego varias monedas y esta las guardo.

¡Maldición! – grito Marko corriendo hacia ellos, Hayate le tomo un brazo y se lo torció dejándolo inmóvil, Sayaka volvió a sacar la daga y Sinbad le apunto en la nariz con una espada a Marko.

¡Marko! – grito desesperada Mavis.

Ahora, una vez que te capture, nuestro trabajo abra terminado – declaro la oji-azul mirando al chico, se dio vuelta hacia la rubia - ¿No crees, Mavis la chica milagrosa? – los ojos de la chica comenzaron a temblar – Puedes sentirte libre de usar tu arma, aunque tan parecido es tu Magoi al de tu padre que puedes usarlo como una herencia – movió sus labios lentamente. Mavis bajo la mirada.

_Es imposible para mí_ – toco la daga de ella y la apretó - _Ella es la legendaria Sayaka, maga portadora de dos legendarios dungeons._

_¿Por qué no haces nada, Miu?_ – se preguntó internamente Shin, mirando a la albina mirar todo con tranquilidad, Miu movió un poco la cabeza.

¡Escapa Mavis! ¡Que todos los miembros se aseguren que nuestra líder escape! – grito Marko.

Ya veo. Esa es otra opción – dijo esta vez Sinbad – Después de todo, La Tropa del Rayo está acabada, y tú eres una persona diferente a ellos.

Escapa si quieres – dijo con tranquilidad Sayaka, Mavis retrocedió un poco – Estas personas son de los barrios pobres, pero tú no – los ojos de Mavis comenzaron a temblar – Aunque pretendas ser una de ellos, por tu sangre corre sangre real.

¡Cállate! – grito con fuerza apretando sus puños invocando su cola involuntariamente – No me hable como si me conociera. No soy diferente a ellos – todos los de los barrios abrieron sus ojos - ¡Todos son mi familia! ¡No te burles del lazo que tengo con ellos! – declaro sacando la daga negra deformada – Espíritu de la propiedad y la disciplina, te ordeno a ti y a los tuyos Con mi magoi como fuente suplente, usa tu gran poder para lograr mi voluntad. sal, Amon – el fénix las cubrió a ella y a Sayaka – _La derrotare, no me importa que mi oponente sea Sayaka ¡Mientras tenga el poder para proteger lo que quiera, no dejare que la tropa del Rayo desaparezca!_ – una cantidad insaciable de fuego rodeo a la rubia.

_Así que este es poder… de una suplente_ \- pensó Sayaka, de la nada apareció Mavis apuntando a la mujer que paro su ataque con sencillez, y comenzaron a chocar las dagas – _Aunque es una Fanalis, tiene mucho magoi en su interior al igual que Shin, el modo en que usa tanto su fuerza como las llamas no es mala… pero_ – Sayaka afinco su mirada y la cruz comenzó a rodar, le tomo la mano a Mavis deteniendo las llamas que la rodeaba.

_¿Las llamas?_ – Sayaka, movió su codo y le dio en el cuello y dos dedos en el pecho. Mavis cayó lentamente al suelo.

Aun sabiendo que eres una fanalis, usas tanto magoi y no se acaba, ¿Por qué? Aunque me lo digas sigues sin saber usar un Djinn – dijo Sayaka mirando fijamente a la chica que tocia sin parar.

Gomen… Marko… yo… no pude hacer nada – declaro la rubia.

¡Mavis! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sindria o su Valle! ¡Si no hubiesen aparecido… no hubiésemos perdido! – grito Marko.

¡Sin tener a alguien dentro filtrando información, no hubieses podido hacer nada! – dijo con tranquilidad Sayaka, se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta lo débil que eres! – la cruz paro en seco en sus ojos y desapareció – No involucres a las personas a tu alrededor en una pelea que sabes que no ganaran. Solo lo estas guiando a su perdición – lo último su rostro se tornó sombrío haciendo que Marko baje la mirada.

¿Qué pasara con ellos ahora qué fueron capturados? – pregunto Tomoe.

Aunque suene duro el destino de cualquier rebelde es la ejecución – declaro White.

Pero, si aún quieres pelear, hay una manera – Mavis se levantó del suelo, White y Ja'far produjeron un ¿Eh? – Debéis obtener lo que les falta ¡En otras palabras, dejar que mis alumnos y yo nos unamos a la tropa del rayo! – todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, en especial White y Hayate.

¿Qué? – pronunciaron ambos adultos.

¿Sayaka, tú quieres unirte a la tropa del rayo? – pregunto Hayate.

Sí.

¿Y pelearas con ellos? – pregunto esta vez White.

Sí.

¿Contra la republica de Balbadd? – pregunto Hayate.

¡Sí!

¡Eso no tiene sentido! – dijeron ambos adultos del valle.

Se supone que tu deberías derrotar a la Tropa del Rayo ¿No aceptaste un trato con Adham para ayudar a Sindria? – pregunto White.

Pero yo quiero unirme a la Tropa del Rayo – dijo con un puchero Sayaka.

¡Eso no es lo que dijiste antes! – reclamaron ambos acompañantes - ¿No dijiste que te lo habías pensado bien esta vez? ¿Dónde quedo el criterio otra vez? – Sayaka sonrió.

White-kun, Hayate… - murmuro, les señalo - ¡¿Cómo podéis tener el corazón tan frio?! – exclamo Sayaka como una niña pequeña.

¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! – gritaron ambos juntando sus rostros confundidos.

Lo saben ¿verdad? – pregunto señalándolos aún - ¡Las cosas terribles que pasan es este país! ¡Y aun así ¿Su corazón no se conmueven?!

Es verdad, muchas cosas terribles están sucediendo…

¡Eso es! – dijo Sayaka colocando las manos en su cintura.

_¿Por qué somos los malos aquí?_ – pensaron mirándose mutuamente.

Es por eso que decidí luchar con las personas de los barrios pobres antes que con ese idiota, gordo y engreído rey – declaro con una sonrisa chibi.

_¿Pero qué dice esta mujer?_ – pensó confundida Mavis.

Sayaka-sama tiene un gran poder de persuasión en Hayate-sensei y papa ¿o es mi imaginación? – dijo Nai con un dedo en su mentón – Tal vez sea por eso que Onee-chan te estas volviendo aterradora – la señalo y a esta le cayó una gota en la cien.

No creo que sea por eso – dijo Tsubasa con la misma.

¿Entonces, me dejaras unirme Mavis-chan? – dijo con cariño Sayaka poniéndose a su altura.

Lo siento, pero no soy tan ingenua como para creerte – declaro la rubia.

Si te digo que solo quiero ayudar a las personas de este país ¿tampoco me creerías? – Sayaka se arrodillo un poco más – Sinbad…

Queremos pagar la deuda con tus padres, Alibaba y Morgiana Saluja – Mavis abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho – Alibaba paso mucho para librar este país de la pobreza, lucho contra un imperio. No quiero que su trabajo sea en vano – declaro Sinbad.

Yo quiero ayudarte, porque eres amiga de Miu-chan – dijo Sayaka – además este país se está sucumbiendo en la depravación quiero evitarlo, onegai, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

_¿Qué les pasa a ellos? Ni si quiera me conocen…_

¡No le creas! ¡¿Qué harían una sacerdotisa y un rey con nosotros?! ¡Las personas de la alta sociedad como vosotros, quieren que nosotros los sucios y palurdos campesinos mueran de hambre! – grito Marko - ¡Para vosotros llenarse de lujo! ¿Ne? ¡Sayaka-san, Sinbad-san! – algo le rozo la mejilla, fue la punta de un Kusarigama.

¡Cállate! – murmuro White sombrío, atrajo la cadena que lanzo hacia él chico, se acercó y le tomo la camisa – Que sabes tú todo lo que hemos sufrido, Sayaka, Hayate, Natsumi y yo… los sacrificios que hicimos… todo... – dentro de sus ojos se habían hecho dos estrellas amarillas, alzo la punta de nuevo pero fue parada por una mano.

Detente, White – dijo Sayaka.

Gomen… Sayaka – dijo nervioso alejándose y tocando su brazo derecho.

Ya entendí, detente – dijo Mavis colocándose en frente de Marko.

¿Me dejaras entrar a la Tropa del Rayo? Gracias – dijo Sayaka.

Papa… a veces da miedo – dijo Nai.

Solo de vez en cuando – dijo Hayate mirándolo fijamente.

Bueno, vayamos directo al grano. Quiero que vengas conmigo al palacio real, Mavis-chan. Dijiste que una vez que ganes el apoyo de la gente, revelaras tu identidad y hablaras con Adham ¿no? Ahora sería el momento perfecto. Como líder de la tropa del Rayo, te has ganado el apoyo de la gente, y te apoyare si aclamas tu título de princesa, yo fui amigo de tu padre y tu… heredaste su terquedad por lo que veo – dijo Sinbad a lo que la chica frunció el ceño - ¿no lo crees así, Marko? Si las negociaciones van bien podremos proteger a la gente de los barrios pobres. Ese es tu objetivo ¿no?

Has lo que quieras – dijo desviando la mirada.

Marko… - murmuro Mavis.

Deberías ir, Mavis-san – dijo Miu mirándola con una sonrisa – Tú tienes mucho coraje, yo lo sé – sonrió con ternura y la oji-carmesí la miro fijamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en una pared escrito gigantescamente decía:

**"A todos los de los barrios pobres, hoy reuníos en la puerta principal del palacio, citaremos una audiencia con Adham, para discutir nuestros problemas**

**Firma: Mavis la chica Maravilla, hija legitima y descendiente de Alibaba y Morgiana Saluja"**

Mavis-san es una Saluja… - murmuraba la gente sorprendida.

¡Eso es increíble!

¡Vamos!

¡Sí!

¡Al palacio! – ya en este estaba escondida como un ovillo.

¡C-C-Cuanta gente! – murmuro sorprendida.

La cantidad personas, representan su desesperación Mavis-chan, pero también la esperanza que tienen en ti, dejad que sus voces sean tu fuerza – dijo Sayaka.

S-Sí.

¿Así que sois vosotros los que están causando este problema? – dijo Adham.

No planeaba interferir. Por favor, habláis ustedes, primos Saluja – dijo Sayaka colocando su manga en la boca, conteniendo una risa.

¡No digas esas cosas tan tranquilamente! ¡Ya habéis entrado en todo el problema! – grito moviendo su brazo de arriba hacía bajo.

Q-Quisiera hablar con mi Onee-chan – dijo un poco sonrojada, Afíl sonrió levemente.

Adham-Nii-san, trata de escucharla – dijo seriamente la mujer – Mavis-chan es una chica bastante razonable e inteligente, escucharla – susurro a su oído.

Nii-sama, creo que lo sabéis, el incidente del incendio, que mi tio muriera, que se robaran el tesoro real fuera mi culpa. Es un pecado imperdonable – se tocó su pecho con fuerza - ¿Pero siquiera sabéis por que la Tropa del rayo ataco ese día? ¡La gente de este país está sufriendo mucho! ¡Ha estado sufriendo mucho! Por eso… Nii-sama, representante del imperio Kou, prométeme que harás todo a tu alcance para proteger a la gente de este país… prometo disolver la tropa del Rayo – Adham se mostró indiferente.

¿Eso es todo? - los ojos de Mavis comenzaron a temblar – Vienes hacia mí con un montón de palabras inservibles, insolente, niña que recogimos del barrio. Que seas la hija sobreviviente de Alibaba-sama, no te da derecho a nada – los ojos carmesí se contrajeron.

¿Qué hay de la promesa? – grito avanzando un poco y los guardias se impusieron.

Yo soy representante del imperio Kou. Si no fuera por la protección de Sindria y El Valle de la sombra, ya te hubiese cortado la cabeza – sus ojos pararon en seco - ¡Ahora vete! No me siento bien… muchos gusanos han estado rondando…

¡Que te jodan! – grito rompiendo las lanzas llena de furia Mavis - ¡Alguien que menos precia la vida de los demás no merece ser un Rey!

¿Por qué tanta conmoción? – pregunto un hombre con el rostro cubierto.

¡Ah! Volviste banquero.

* * *

¿Crees que Mavis-san este bien? – pregunto Miu. Shin coloco su mano en la cabeza de esta.

Con el apoyo de toda esta gente, estoy seguro que está bien – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sí – sonrió como siempre y volvió a mirar al frente.

¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – se preguntó una persona, de cabello negro corto con varias rayas blancas, vestido de negro, paso por en medio de todos groseramente y cerca de Miu piso esparciendo un millar de aves negras, que hizo que Miu abriera sus ojos como platos.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ – pensó Miu –_ Fue por un segundo, como si esa persona fuera un sol oscuro_ – la estrella en la espada de Miu comenzó a brillar intensamente – ¿Marry-san…? – unos ojos carmesí se abrieron un poco asustados.

* * *

La persona con el rostro cubierto camino hacia ellos.

Oh ¿Otro visitante? – dijo tranquila.

El rey de Sindria y la Sacerdote del Valle de las Sombras nos visitan, saludarlos – dijo Adham.

¡Oye! ¡Adham…!

Mavis-chan – sanciono Sayaka, ella bajo la mirada y apretó un puño. Ambos adultos vieron fijamente la persona enmascarada y vieron una pequeña ave negra salir de su cetro.

Gusto en conocerlos, oh señores míos, soy un simple banquera – dijo con certeza, se quitó el trapo y mostro a una mujer de cabello plateado-azulejo con ojos negros – Soy Eruka.

Un gusto – dijeron ambos adultos.

Yo soy Sinbad, rey de Sindria… ¿nos hemos visto antes? – dijo Sinbad.

No, esta debe ser la primera vez que nos vemos.

¡¿Qué demonios pasa con toda esa gente afuera?! – grito una voz masculina joven Sayaka abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendida al ver al chico de cabello negro con muchas rayas blancas, ojos rojos y ropas hechas de vendas negras y blancas - ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Sandia-chan! – dijo dirigiéndose a Sayaka - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Siempre te estas metiendo en mi camino mujer – Sayaka se mostró indiferente.

¿Accelerator? ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo Sayaka.

Soy sacerdote de Death City ahora – dijo tranquilo.

¿Estás en Death City ahora? – encarno una ceja.

Sí. Estoy por negocios ahora – saludo a la mujer y esta correspondió su saludo.

_Si Accelerator está aquí… tengo un mal presentimiento… tengo que alejarlo lo más posible de…_ \- miro el rostro sombrío de Mavis.

Creo que no pude hacer nada… deberíamos irnos – dijo desanimada apartando la mirada.

Mavis-chan… - dijo preocupada Sayaka – Aun tengo algo que decir. Solo eres un representante de Kou ¿verdad? Accelerator está trabajando para Death City… ¿Qué hace aquí?

No lo sabes, Death City es una ciudad bajo el cuidado de Kou – Sayaka crujió los dientes, ambas se dieron vuelta.

Oh… verdad, Mavis, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu hermano, te iras de Balbadd de inmediato – los ojos de Mavis pararon en seco. Crujió sus dientes y lanzo algo que hizo que la pared se atravesara, los ojos de Mavis no muestran ningún tipo de sentimiento y estaba apuntando al cuello de su superior.

Tu… eres despreciable – dijo, al hombre se le presento fue la imagen de una mujer alta de cabello rojo y ojos fanalis - ¡No hables de la gente que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ayudar cuando te lo pidieron! - sus ojos se contrajeron, Mavis se apartó aún muy sombría.

* * *

Mavis-san ¿lograste hablar con Adham-san? – Mavis mantuvo su cabeza muy baja, aun cuando aquella albina que logro calentar su corazón le hablaba.

No hubo mucho de qué hablar. Él solo hablo con Sayaka-sama, fui una inútil… aunque el mencionar a mi hermano fue desagradable aun para él – dijo deprimida.

¿Hermano? Nunca nos dijiste que paso con él – pregunto Shin.

Él día de mi nacimiento mi padre y mi hermano de casi un año murieron ante una pequeña pelea – aclaro – Soy una calamidad – Miu se exalto.

Eso no es cierto. Escucha – dijo Miu con una sonrisa, y los consecutivos llamados hacia la rubia – Todos se emocionaron mucho cuando escucharon que hablarías con Adham-san. Tus actos definitivamente cambiaron las cosas – le dio una linda sonrisa.

Gracias, Miu-san – dijo Mavis dándole una sonrisa un poco dolida.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – dijo Shin – No podemos ocultarle esto al grupo del rayo, ni a las personas de la república.

No lo sé, las negociaciones fallaron en grande, y casi mato a Adham… - dijo Mavis sujetando su cabeza. Yui y Hayato abrieron la puerta.

Vengan a fuera, Sayaka-sama dará los resultados de las negociaciones de hoy – dijo Yui. Todos salieron hacia la plaza, donde está más seria de lo normal Sayaka.

Ve hacia haya, eres la líder – dijo Tomoe dándole un empujón pequeño, esta subió nerviosa hacia la roca.

Las negociaciones de hoy fallaron – dijo Sayaka, mucha gente comenzó a murmurar cosas y a llorar (mujeres) – Todas nuestras peticiones fueron rechazadas, así que ahora nos oponemos al ejercito oficialmente.

Marko y los demás se fueron… - la mirada de Mavis se aguo.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos carmesí.

Es nuestro fin…. – cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

¿Qué es lo que termina? Hasta ahora han sido considerados peleadores sucios, un grupo de ladrones. Pero hoy… - dijo Tomoe con una leve sonrisa –muy rara de ver en su rostro- toco su pecho – fueron capaces de pelear limpiamente.

¡Recuerden por quien levantan sus espadas! – dijo con una plena sonrisa Hayato.

Para salvarse de la pobreza – dijo Tsubasa.

Para ayudar y proteger a sus familias ¿Realmente hay alguien que crea que es el fin? – dijo Haruka. Todos abrieron un poco su boca.

Les prestare todas mis fuerzas – dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa - ¡Derrotaremos a cualquiera que nos envíen! – Sinbad sonrió de medio lado como si de un tabú tratara.

Si su país los persigue, mi país los aceptara – dijo Sinbad – El mundo está lleno de cosas inaceptables, pero aceptaremos a aquellos que pelean en su contra.

Así fue como se fundaron el Valle de las Sombras y Sindria – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa. Todos aplaudieron, menos Mavis que se quedó estática, todos felicitaron a Sayaka y a Sinbad por las palabras de aliento.

Los reyes son geniales – escucho mientras caminaba Mavis, que estaba junto a Miu.

Así es como se ve un verdadero líder – Mavis bajo la mirada triste.

Mavis-san… - dijo preocupada la oji-azul, la estrella en la espada de Miu comenzó a brillar intensamente - ¡¿Qué pasa, Marry-san?! – Mavis miro fijamente la estrella brillar.

¡Oye, Sayaka! – se escuchó, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Accelerator en una alfombra voladora - ¡Así que aquí estabas, Sandia-chan! - exclamo el chico cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa.

Accelerator - dijo indiferente Sayaka, él bajo y cayo de pie, haciendo que los aldeanos se sorprendan.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo con un toque de burla. Miu miro confundida aún a su espada.

Ese es él de antes - dijo sorprendida Mavis.

Accelerator, ¿viniste aquí por órdenes de Adham? - dijo cruzada de brazos pero aún indiferente Sayaka - o ¿el imperio Kou?

¿Huh? - la miro con una sonrisa rara - No, la verdad no me importan ninguno de lo dos.

¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente con este país? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

No sé. A mi no me interesa la enoconomía, lo que yo quiero es... - sonrio confiado, ella crujió la mandíbula-... llenar el mundo de locura - declaro - ¡Si creías que el imperio de Kou iba a cambiar tan fácilmente! ¡Te equivocaste en lo grande! ¡El imperio es realmente fuerte! ¡Tienen muchos contenedores de metal! ¡Impresionante ¿Verdad?!

Teme... - dijo con el ceño fruncido Sayaka.

No me malentiendas, sabes que a la única que he querido además de ti, es a Natsumi-chan - White y Miu abrieron sus ojos, uno con desprecio y la otra sorprendida - ¡Así que apresurate y conquista un calabozo conmigo! - grito.

Tío Ja'far... ¿Quién es esa persona? - pregunto Miu confundida, él bajo la mirada.

Su nombre es Accelerator. Tiene un pasado con nosotros, pero es más profundo con tu Valle - dijo Ja'far - Lo que es más, él es descendiente del Clan Death, al igual que tú, pero vienen de familias muy ditintas.

¿Eh? ¿Del Clan Death? - cuestiono sorprendida.

De nuevo con esa respuesta, que aburrida eres - declaro, cerro sus ojos con pereza, pero los abrió sorprendido, miro hacia un lado sombrío viendo a Miu que se sorprendió y se escondio detrás de Nai, él la miro con cara de soy 3 años menor que tú, solo mido unos 20 cm más - ¿Qué pasa con ella? El Rukh que la rodea es raro - Sinbad y Sayaka suspiraron.

Es una Magi, pero también es descendiente del Clan Death - dijo Sayaka. Él pestañeo varias veces - ¡¿Esa pequeña es parte de mi Clan?! ¡¿Y también una Magi?! ¡Están bromeando! - comenzó a correr hacia ella - Los Death somos asombrosos ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Estamos en todas partes del mundo, y casi alcanzamos el poder un Magi! - grito en su rostro - ¿Cómo si pudiera aceptar que aquí hay tantos como yo?

Reaccionaste a ella precisamente porque es una Magi y parte de tu clan ¿no es así? - dijo Sayaka. Él y Sayaka tuvieron un pequeño duelo de miradas, pero él sonrió con carisma - Oye, Chibi. Yo soy Accelerator ¿tú eres...? - Miu se aparto de Nai.

Miu Star - dijo bajo, casi pareciendo un susurro.

Miu-chan, encantado de conocerte familiar - él le extendió su mano para estrecharla, ella lo miro dudosa, pero iba a tomarla, cualquiera esperará un: "gusto conocerte también" pero fue un puñetazo en el ojo derecho hasta caer al suelo y cubrirse su ojo.

¡Miu/san! - gritaron Mavis y Shin yendo a su ayuda ya que eran los más cercanos.

Eres bastante lenta - declaro Accelerator, el ojo de Miu comenzó a sangrar y traspazo sus manos. Accelerator miro a Sayaka con cierto toque de burla - ¿Sinbad no planeas unirte a ella? ¿Verdad? ¿Sayaka? - pregunto,

Es la sobrina de Ja'far - dijo Sinbad - No tengo ninguna relación con ella.

Es mi subordinada, heredera Sacerdote de mi nombre, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver contigo - declaro sombría la mujer.

Ah, ya veo - miro de nuevo a los chicos que tiene en frente - Oh cierto, Chibi deberías traer a tu candidato a rey.

¿Candidato a Rey? - dijo confundida un poco asustada.

¿No lo sabes? - dijo con un puchero leve, sonrió confiado - Está bien, lo buscare por mi mismo - cerro y abrio sus ojos que brillan, movió su mirada por todos lados y paro en seco al ver dos grandes sellos en dos estómagos, cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar vio a Mavis y a Shin mirarlo molestos - ¡Ah! ¡Pero si son dos mitad fanalis! ¡Además están malditos al ser Jinchuriki! ¡Y uno de ellos es la que discutió con Adham hoy! ¡De verdad das miedo! ¡Casi matas a tu superior! - grito, ella bajo la mirada triste - ¡Incluso lloraste al final cuando nombró a tu hermano! Eres totalmente inútil...

¡No es inútil! - grito enojada con su flequillo bajo... Miu.

¿Eh? - emitió Accelerator.

Miu-san... - dijo confundida Mavis, esta se levanto dificultosa del piso y miro enojada a Accelerator.

Mavis-san no es inútil - dijo enojada moviendo su brazo hasta que termino en su pecho - Lo vi... vi a Mavis-san hacer cosas que nadie más se atrevería a intentar - su ojo estaba lastimado y casi un poco rojo, cerro sus ojos tratando de contener su ira - Ella sabía que no le darían reconocimiento, sin embargo fue para salvar a su pueblo ¡Mavis-san es una persona valiente! - los ojos de Mavis se llenaron de lágrimas acumuladas.

Miu-san...

Shin-kun, es mi mejor amigo, no dejaré que lo insultes de ese modo, es una de las personas más fuertes de nuestro Valle y de todo Sukai City (Ciudad del Cielo o País del Cielo) - apretó un puño, le señalo enojada - Y puede ser hasta más fuerte que yo y tú.

Miu... - dijo tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado.

Wow. Chibi ¿en serio crees que son tan geniales? No lo entiendo realmente - alzo sus hombros un poco y dos grandes vendas que parecen dos puños, ambos le pegaron en los estómagos a ambos, haciendo que escupan sangre por su boca, ambos cayeron lejos - ¿Ves? Son débiles - dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

¡Mavis-san, Shin-kun! - dijo Miu corriendo hacía ellos, Nai, Ja'far y White se pusieron delante de él, impidiéndole el paso a Accelerator. Mientras el resto fue en ayuda de ambos chicos.

¡Accelerator! - dijo enojada Sayaka.

¿Por qué te unes a alguien tan aburrido? No lo entiendo - dijo entre risas Accelerator a Sayaka, abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el Rukh venir hacia la chica albina apuntándolo con su espada llave - ¿En serio? - una sonrisa divertida y burlona se formo en su rostro, Miu lo miro decidida.

_Al principio solo fue una sensación vaga. Pero ahora... se que debo detenerlo, no debo dejar que lastime a la gente a su gusto_ \- Nai abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que el sello de su hermana brillaba en su frente.

Otou-san... el sello de Onee-chan... esta brillando - White lo miro también y se sorprendió de sobre manera.

Imposible...

¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

No es que quiera pelear, - dijo Miu decidida - ¡pero te detendré si intentas hacer algo más! - él sonrió con el flequillo bajo.

¡Vosotros dos, deténganse! - dijo Sayaka moviendo su brazo.

Cállate, Sayaka. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es una pelea entre Death's. Además no cargan ningún recipiente de meta con ustedes - dijo sombrío Accelerator. Haruka y Hayate miraron a sus superiores mal y a ellos les cayeron gotas en la cien.

¡Yui!

¡Masrur!

¡Entendido! - dijeron ambos saltando, Yui saco su latigo que comenzó a brillar, ambos trataron de pegarle a su borg, pero no lograron nada.

Ni si quiera la magia de un Dragon Slayer sirve - dijo Yui enojada, crujió los dientes enojada.

Al igual que nuestro pequeño De ja'bu, no podemos usar nuestros contendores familiares - dijo Masrur.

¡Maldición! - maldijeron Hayate, Sayaka, Sinbad y Haruka. Accelerator comenzó a mover una espada muy fina de color negro.

¡Aquí voy! - grito Accelerator corriendo hacia la demasiado tranquila Miu. Ella hizo un rapido movimiento y ambos chocaron tanto espadas como borg's, Miu salto e hizo un rápido movimiento con la espada cambiándole de forma hasta tomar la de una normal y volver a chocarlas.

¡Esto está mal! ¡Miu detente! - grito White.

¿Cuál es el problema? - dijo Mavis cansada.

Miu solo sabe magia de sellado - dijo avergonzada Sayaka. La espada de Miu comenzó a brillar has ser como un cristal y romper el borg de Accelerator con varios golpes.

Impresionante, aunque es un simple cambio para esa espada... ¿verdad? - los ojos de Miu se contrajeron, él extendió sus brazos orgulloso - ¡Te mostraré algo de magia verdadera! - varios círculos mágicos en el cielo - Creo que debes saber muy bien que lo Death nos basamos en armas ¿Verdad?

¡Todos hu...! - varias granadas con forma de lanzas cayeron al suelo. Un rápido movimiento de manos se vio y todo fue cubierto por un gigantesco escudo de colores que prometió quebrarse al contacto con las armas - ¿Tan rápido se acabo el juego? - movió su cabeza divertido. El escudo se rompió, y Miu se paro dificultosa del suelo, la gran mayoría lo están también, pero a salvo - Menuda fuerza... - murmuro con el flequillo bajo y una sonrisa leve - Creo que es hora de que desaparezcas - una lanza exacta quedaba en el cielo y la mando a la débil ahora Miu.

¡Miu! - gritaron los acompañantes menos Shin y Mavis.

¡Onee-chan! - grito Nai dolido con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y corriendo hacia ella, pero la explosión ocurrio primero.

Qué tontería acaban de hacer - dijo Accelerator, el humo se comenzó a ir sorprendiendo a todos, Miu abrió sus ojos pesadamente asustada y vio sorprendida a las personas que tiene en frente.

¿Shin-kun... Mavis-san? - dijo asustada mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

¿Estás bien? - dijo Mavis con el flequillo bajo temblando.

Miu... - pronuncio Shin, ambos cayeron al suelo en frente de ellos, Miu comenzó a temblar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los compañeros que son derrotados te cargan con los que ellos llaman "expectativas" y "responsabilidad". Y por eso sientes angustia y ansiedad, eso es un tipo de miedo - dijo Accelerator.

Cállate, cabronazo... - murmuro Miu, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

Enfado e intimidación, también son parte del miedo.

¡Te dije que te calles! - grito con el flequillo bajo corriendo hacía él.

Impaciencia y rabia, relacionadas también, y no te olvides - apreto un vendaje puño y lo mandó hacía la cara de Miu dándole en el mentón enviándola al cielo y luego otro le dio arriba y la mandó hacía el suelo creando un cráter - Esto es el dolor, el miedo más básico y puro - sonrió con locura al ver a la chica tirada en el piso casi consciente - Pero... es lo mejor contra las personas de alma incondicional - los ojos Nai tiemblan considerablemente, Yui se tapo la boca sorprendida, era casi imposible que alguien además de sus maestros la derrotaran así de fácil, los demás los miraron sorprendidos.

Esto es imposible... - dijo Hayato.

¡Detente! - grito Sayaka al borde del llanto corriendo pero siendo golpeada por una barrera.

¿Eres idiota? Creías que yo te iba a dejar interrumpir - dijo Accelerator, los ojos de todos se contrajeron.

Miu... - dijo triste una voz.

Tienes razón - se escuchó la voz ligera de Miu, que se estaba levantando poco a poco borrando la sonrisa de Accelerator mirándola enojado - Soy una persona bastante ingenua... pero esto no es nada.

_Una mujer de cabello largo se interpuso entre una garra de una persona alma de gato, para salvar a sus hijos dando así su muerte absoluta_ \- **Comparado con el dolor de aquella vez** \- _La mujer rubia de sus recuerdos le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que una estrella se cree, esa desaparece y es sustituida por un diamante azul con rayas que bajaron a sus ojos colocándolos azules como el cielo, luego se separó dejando ver las lágrimas caer, la bebe comenzó a llorar, entonces ella calmo sus lágrimas y le tomo las manos con una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas aun amenazaban por salir, le dio otro beso en la frente y le toco la mejilla con cariño_ -** O el dolor de saber mi pasado aquella noche**

¡Nada de lo que me has hecho se compara con ese dolor! - grito decidida, Nai comenzó a llorar.

Pues intenta aguantar el dolor que te voy a causar - dijo Accelerator - Si lo esquivas, tus amigos morirán - una sonrisa confiada se formo en su rostro, creó el círculo mágico del cual disparo una granada. Miu se colocó delante de sus amigos inconscientes para protegerlos, cerro sus ojos demasiado tranquila mientras una sonrisa leve se formaba en su rostro, la explosión se dio mientras todos se quedaron pasmados a la chica caer al suelo - Hasta aquí has llegado - se dio vuelta, todos apartaron la mirada tristes, un sonido extraño se escucho haciendo que todos miren de nuevo, Miu se ha levantado, tiene su cabeza gacha y su cuerpo apenas se mantiene de pie - ¿Te has vuelto a levantar? ¿Es tu último coletazo? - le dio con una venda pero el mismo sonido se escucho y a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver - ¿Cómo? - Accelerator abrió sus ojos como platos, los ojos de Nai se contrajeron sorprendido al igual que White que se tensó sin si quiera poder articular palabra.

I-I-Imposible... - articularon.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué truco está usando? - dijo confundido se dio la vuelta rápidamente - ¡Tú me estás ocultando algo! - mando varios vendajes que fueron repelidos de nuevo por ese sonido, Miu se movió un poco y comenzó a correr hacía él. Un brillo segador salió de su espalda - ¡Así que era eso! - grito mientras extendía una mano y un círculo mágico evito que lo que parecían ser armas de luz que salían de la espalda de Miu lo atacaran - ¿Es una Nakatsukasa? - la luz de su espalda dejo de brillar hasta parecer dos filos de una guadaña plateada con dientes de tiburón blanco - ¡No! ¡Es todo lo contrarío! Recuerda Accelerator ¡¿Quién tiene la sangre negra de un arma pero sigue siendo técnico?! - lanzó otras dos granadas creando humo - ¿Y cómo se ha convertido en arma de repente? - su tono se torno un tanto preocupado, Miu salio de la nada de nuevo pero los filos de las guadañas están en sus brazos, lo paso por cerca de su rostro pero él los esquivo dos veces hincando su espalda dos veces y girando sus pies. Miu cayo al suelo rápidamente de alzó su pierna de la cual salió en el proceso el filo guadañal rompiendo el pecho de Accelerator.

Todo el miedo que sentía Miu antes... se ha desvanecido - dijo Tomoe confundido, mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

_¿Por qué?_ \- pensó Accelerator, de la espalda salio otro largo que rodeo su cuerpo y el de Accelerator, pero otros dos salieron de sus hombros encerrándolos. Accelerator salto colocando sus manos en la primera guadaña. Las dos ultimas guadañas hicieron separar su cabello de su rostro mostrando sus ojos, el derecho es rojo y el izquierdo es azul, al igual que la mitad de su sello, la mitad del ojo rojo es azul y la mitad del ojo azul es roja.

¡El sello se rompió! - grito Nai parando en seco sus lágrimas levantándose, para luego tratar de romper el escudo que no los dejaba ir con la Angel-Loyd No Hikari.

Ya veo - una sonrisa leve se formo en su rostro, cayo al suelo hincado - _No tiene miedo porque está inconsciente_ \- las guadañas del cuerpo de Miu desaparecieron dejando su cuerpo flojo - _¡Y en ese estado ha logrado liberar la mitad de su sello!_ \- dos guadañas volvieron a aparecer en sus brazos - _Misterio resuelto_ \- Miu salto hacía él - ¡Ahora que conozco tu truco...- lanzo una ráfaga de luz roja, la inconsciente Miu se cubrió con los brazos, pero luego la esparció y Accelerator apareció encima de ella, y Miu se dio vuelta para verlo inexpresiva -...ya no te tengo miedo! - la tomo del cuello y ambos cayeron al piso.

¡Onee-chan! - grito Nai dolido.

¡Miu! - grito esta vez White mientras las lágrimas del hombre duro caían por las mejillas.

Te tengo - dijo Accelerator mientras la sostiene con su mano en el cuello. Un millar de guadañas salieron del cuerpo pequeño de Miu haciendo que Accelerator sangre. Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, Ja'far dejo caer sus lágrimas recordando a su hermana.

¡Deja ir a Miu! - grito Ja'far, Masrur y Sinbad lo miraron sorprendidos. Accelerator sonrió de medio lado.

A mí el dolor no me causa miedo. Pero... - movió su mano entre los filos y la sangre cayo en el rostro de Miu, que aún no desperto - ¿y a ti? - bajo su mano hasta su brazo derecho y lo apreto con tanta fuerza que el crujido los escucharon los chicos y adultos que la acompañaban - Despierta - los ojos de Miu se contrajeron mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban.

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡KYA...! ! ! ! !- grito dolida, tanto que se ahogó en su grito, Nai agrieto un poco el escudo de Accelerator. Las guadañas se quebraron y parecían solo fragmentos de luz.

No puedes luchar mientras estás inconsciente - dijo divertido, Miu volvió a gritar de dolor, mientras sus finas lágrimas caen al suelo agrietado - Lo que sientes ahora también es miedo - la alzo de su cuello y la puso cerca de su rostro - Tranquila, relájate. Ya ahora no tendrás que ver nada de este mundo, única descendiente E-A-T-E-R. Ya no sentirás ni dolor ni ansiedad. De todos modos ya no puedes hacer más nada - Miu entrecerró sus ojos.

Marry...san... ven... aquí... - cerro sus ojos pesadamente cansada. La estrella de la espada Magi comenzó a brillar intensamente sorprendiendo a todos, la espada estaba dentro del perímetro del escudo, de esta salio un Djinn mujer de cabello largo y ondulado blanco con piel más clara que la de uno normal, con ojos color rojos claros, casi rosados, con una ropa ligera blanca con muchos collares y cadenas doradas, pero resalta la corona en su frente dorada con un corazón rojo.

¡Deja a mi dueña! - grito enojada mientras dentro de sus ojos se hacia una cruz blanca.

¿Qué es esa Djinn? - cuestiono Accelerator confundido.

La primera Djinn creada por Aladdin-sama, ahora prepara tu fin - extendió su mano al cielo enfurecida, la cruz comenzó a girar hasta - Espíritu de la bondad sin fin... 88 constelaciones en el cielo reunios... - varias estrellas se alinearon en el cielo creando varios círculos que comenzaron a brillar - ¡En nombre de Marry la gobernante de todos los elementos y constelaciones! ¡Brillen! - la imagen de Miu sonriendo de unos 10 años paso por la mente de los familiares.

**Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre...**

¡Miu!

¡Onee-chan!

**¡Fairy Sphere!** (フェアリースフィア, Fearīsufia; Esfera de Hadas) - grito Marry varios meteoritos de luz cayeron al suelo creando una gran ráfaga de luz que rompió el escudo de Accelerator.

¿Qué fue eso?


	5. Saga III: III

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

¿Q-Qué fue eso? - dijo Nai asustado. Los ojos enojados de Marry no cambiaban para nada.

Qué poder tan asombroso - pensaron ambos líderes. Marry alzo un brazo seguido de apretar en un puño y alzar un dedo.

**Fairy...** \- los ojos de Sayaka se contrajeron.

Esto va mal, ¡todos huyan! - grito asustada Sayaka.

**Law (妖精 の 法律 フェアリー ロウ, Yosei no Hōritsu, Fearī Rou; Ley de Hada)-** murmuro Marry sombría, el dedo comenzó a brilar y una luz intensa lleno el lugar. Shin y Mavis abriron sus ojos pesadamente.

¿Están bien? - pregunto Masrur a los cansados chicos, inclusive a Miu.

¿Masrur-san...? - pronunciaron ambos - Gracias, salvaste también a Miu/san. ¿Qué paso con el resto?

Todos están bien, parece que Sayaka sabía que tipo de ataque era y alerto a todo el mundo - dijo Masrur seriamente - Pero... parece que la ira de Marry no ha cesado - miraron a la Djnn aún enojada.

¿Qué está pasando con Marry-san? - se pregunto Mavis.

Marry está... ¿vengando a Miu? - dijo Shin levantándose.

Ara, ara, ¿qué pasa con ese Djnn? - resono una voz femenina, una gigantesca alfombra mágica se poso encima de todos - Parece que han tenido una buena pelea - dijo una ¿niña? de aproximadamente 12 años, su cabello es color azul claro y es corto hasta el principio de su cuello, pero es ondulado, portadora de ojos grandes azules rozando el marino. Usa un impermiable color verde hasta sus rodillas y es más grueso que su cuerpo, tiene dos grandes orejas de conejo y en una de ella esta la estrella y la otra un botón rosado, con una cola de conejo de una cinta larga. Debajo usa un vestido ligero de color blanco, estilo corset arriba con una cinta rosada. Unas botas de lluvia verdes con medias unos centímetros más largas que sus botas color rosa crema.

Apenas fue salvado.

Pero sus heridas son bastantes severas, curadle de una vez - ordeno con los ojos cerrados.

¡Otou-san... ellos son...! - dijo Nai confundido.

Sí, son del Imperio Kou - declaro White.

¡¿Imperio Kou?! - dijo confundido Hayato, todos miraron a Shin, que lleva a la inconsciente Miu en brazos -a pesar de las innumerables quejas de Masrur de que aún estaba muy débil para llevar a la chica albina, pero él se nego y la termino llevando- Shin frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasa con esa niña? - murmuro Marry aun rencorosa, le apunto a la chica.

Yo seré tú oponente - dijo la niña, junto sus manos y luego cerro sus ojos pesadamente - Oh espirítu de la tranquilidad y la cautela, te ordeno a ti y los tuyos - las manos de ella y la oreja de la estrella comenzaron a brillar.

¡Tienen un contenedor de metal con ellos! - dijo sorprendido Sinbad.

Usando mi Magoi, otorga gran poder sobre mi voluntad - los jovenes contrajeron sus ojos - Ven, Yoshinon - sus ojos tomaron un color sombrío.

_¿Qué pasa con esa niña? Menudo poder mágico tiene..._ \- penso Marry y junto ambas manos.

Ice Make: Hammer - declaro, un martillo gigante de hielo se creo en el cielo.

¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo asustada Haruka. El martillo iba cayendo encima de Marry y esta solo chasqueo los dedos para evaporarlo y caer la nieve al suelo. Una sonrisa se formo.

Ice Make... - dijo la niña peli-azul - Cielo Helado - una gran cantidad de alquimia de hielo se lleno en el cielo. Todo eso se reflejo en los ojos de todos.

I-Impresionante - admitió Yui. Marry cerro los ojos pesadamente y sonrió. Toda la alquimia cayo contra el piso. La pequeña niña cayo en el suelo como una hoja y miro el piso congelado.

Impresionante, Yoshino-sama.

No hice nada, esa Djnn es bastante astuta - dijo la niña fríamente mirando el piso y la espada cayo contra el hielo, para la estrella dejar de brillar.

Nai - dijo Shin, este lo miro.

Vámonos - dijo la peli-azul, una pequeña ráfaga de fuego paso por un lado de ella. Fue un agotado Shin. Aún sigue un poco aturdido, pero no se rinde - ¿Qué? - Shin bajo el flequillo.

Vayánse, se los pido - todos abrieorn sus ojos como platos, Shin no era una persona que se rendía tan fácilmente - A pesar de que Marry estaba peleando segada por la ira, ¡ella estaba tratando de proteger a su dueña! ¡Esa es Miu! ¡Les puedo asegurar que está aun peor que tu amigo! - dijo Shin enojado, sus dientes se afilaron de algún modo y sus ojos querían... sus ojos querían... ¿Cambiar de color?

Tú... eres un Jinchuriki ¿no es así? - dijo Yoshino fríamente, él se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza tratando de calmarse - Hay dos... no, cuatro Jinchuriki aquí - White crujió los dientes - Deshagánse de ellos, si siguen capaces de luchar, serán un gran problema - varios monstruos con la cara cubierta saltaron y cayeron al suelo, techos y demás.

¡Yui!

¡Masrur! - ambos acentaron al llamado de sus líderes y trataron de detener a los más grandes, pero hay forcejeo.

Son tan fuertes como un dragón y un fanalis - dijo confundido Sinbad.

¡Haruka! - dijo Tsubasa, ella acento. Él invocó sus alas y le tomo los brazos, cuando alcanzaron una altura bastante alta la lanzo y esta corto con su lanza a muchos, pero parecieron volverse más.

_¿Jutsu?_\- pensó sombría, se dejo caer y Tsubasa la tomo de nuevo - _Tendré que usar Magia_ \- siguieron el proceso varias veces.

Hayato salto y corto a uno por la mitad con sus cuchillas. Mientras que Mavis intentaba pararse, pero aun estaba aturdida, Tomoe le tomo de la cintura y la poso en su hombro mientras paraba una espada.

Al parecer alguien es bueno con la espada - Tomoe lo miro fijamente con cierto odio.

Shin lanzo otra ráfaga pequeña de fuego, se paso las manos por las rodillas.

Terminaré rápido con esto - dijo Yoshino, unos dientes se crujieron - Oh espirítu de la tranquilidad y la cautela, cubré mi cuerpo, - una gran cantidad de frío está rodeando su cuerpo - cubré mi... - una fuerte mano le tomo el brazo deteniendo todo su poder mágico.

Deténgase por favor - dijo sombrío Nai.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo sorprendida Yoshino cayendo de rodillas - Todo mí poder mágico... - sus ojos comenzaron a temblar cuando vio las dos estrellas marcadas en los ojos verdes.

¡Nai, te dije qué cuidarás de Miu! - grito enojado Shin.

¡Está es una mejor forma para detener todo esto! - dijo Nai crujiendo sus dientes molesto sin soltar la mano de la chica.

¿Q-Quién eres tú? - dijo sorprendida Yoshino, él había parado su poder mágico con solo sujetar su mano - ¡¿Hasta cuando planea sostener mi mano?! - su tono se torno como el de una niña inocente y dulce, Nai la solto con delicadeza y se inco a su altura para mirarla triste.

Lo siento, soy Nai Star, último descendiente Star, yorashiku - dijo con una sonrisa débil, estaba muy preocupado por su hermana mayor.

Tú... eres un Star - dijo soprendida - Eres parte de la rama de los Death - le señalo, el negó.

Solo somos asesinos, no te preocupes, Hime-sama... podrías retirar tus tropas - dijo triste, bajo su flequillo - Nosotros... debemos salvarla... nuestro Valle la necesita mucho... yo... - Whitte miro a su hijo preocupado -... No estoy preparado para perder... a una de las personas que más amo en este mundo - una lágrima rodo por su rostro - Se lo suplico - callo de rodillas.

Nai... - dijo White.

Nos vamos - dijo Yoshino levantándose del piso y comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

Pero Yoshino-sama - dijo alguien.

Nos vamos y punto, ellos necesitan atender a alguien importante para ellos, nos vemos - le dio una mirada triste a los ojos verdes de Nai.

Tomaré a Marry, como pueda - dijo Nai tomando la espada, sintio como si el rukh de Marry lo dejara tomar la espada con fácilidad.

Gomen'nasai, parece que les dí muchos problemas - dijo caminando con una sonrisa cansada Miu.

* * *

Todos los visitantes ayudaban a curar a los heridos.

Nai, deberías descansar - dijo White a su hijo que no paraba de vendar a las demás, menos a él mismo.

Estoy bien.

Conseguí vendas, telas y mantas para los heridos - dijo Shin.

Gracias, deberías descanzar, ve con Onee-chan - dijo Nai.

Seguiré ayudando a los heridos - dijo Shin yendo a otro lado. Masrur lo miro triste cosa que noto Ja'far y Sinbad.

¿Masrur? - cuestiono Sinbad.

Él es como ver la versión masculina de Morgiana, es doloroso - dijo Masrur bajando la mirada. Ja'far se exalto, él sabe como se siente ese sentimiento de perder una hermana - Ver a alguien tan amable, antes que por ti mismo - Shin ayudaba a vendar a otro señor.

_No puede hacer nada para proteger a Miu, no quiero repetir el incidente de Sukai City, no quiero perder esa sonrisa_ \- penso triste Shin.

* * *

Mavis se toco una herida debajo de su pecho izquierdo, en todo su abdomen hay una especie de sello negro.

No pude hacer nada, ¡de que sirve ser una mitad fanalis, o Jinchuriki, o una poseedora de un Djnn si no puedo proteger a nadie! - se reclamo - No sirve de nada estar llorando como una niña, voy a atender mis heridas - se quito su vestio y cayo al suelo - ¡¿Hasta dónde puedo tener heridas?!

Mavis, ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas...? - Tomoe entro sin avisar y vio el cuerpo desnudo de la chica para sorprenderse, él se sonrojo - ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡Este es mi cuarto! - grito cubriendose y lanzando algo.

Mavis se cubre los pechos, mientras que Tomoe le cura las heridas de alrededor de su cuerpo, estaba bastante lastimada.

Pudiste haber pedido ayuda - dijo Tomoe un poco sonrojado.

Estas heridas no son nada, date prisa, tengo que ayudar al resto - él le entrego unas vendas.

Cubre tus pechos - se dio vuleta y ella lo comenzó a hacer y se coloco luego su falda.

¿Cómo está Miu-san? - cuestiono tocando su hombro para que él la viera.

Dijo que quería estar sola - dijo preocupado - Me preocupa, Miu siempre se traga todo sola, en serio debe sentirse inútil, la conozco muy bien para saber que cuando pierde un duelo, se siente la más débil del mundo e inútil - bajo la mrada - Pero debe estar muy preocupada por Marry - declaro.

¡OYE! - escucharon.

¡¿Niña está bien?!

¡No respira! - ambos abrieron sus ojos y salieron corriendo.

Oh no... - ambos vieron un cabello blanco y corrieron más fuerte, para ver a la albina tirada en el suelo, mientras su sello brilla intensamente.

¡Miu! - grito Tomoe, de la nada llego Shin y la tomo entre sus brazos.

¡Miu! ¡Resiste, Miu! - grito Shin sacudiendola.

¡Besa el sello! - dijo White pero estaba muy lejos, todos se fijaron que eso brillaba más que antes - ¡Te dijo que beses el sello! - él no lo penso más y lo hizo, este dejo de brillar y todos se calmaron, pero Miu no desperto.

* * *

Miu está tendida en una cama, inconsciente de nuevo, todos la miran fijamente.

Esta increíblemente debilitada y apenas resiste - dijo Ja'far - Está en un estado criticamente peligroso, podría morir.

Imposible - dijeron todos los jovenes.

Ese sello oculta toda la identidad de Onee-chan... su fuerza interna, todo - dijo al borde del llanto - Pero... los Magi pueden usar toda la energía del Rukh, pero depende de la energía que tenga el cuerpo de la persona, el cuerpo de Onee-chan ya estaba critico, llego al punto que el sello no se pudo mantener y robo lo de Onee-chan.

En ese momento, Miu estaba usando su propio Magoi, ese maldito sello...

¡No lo entiendo! - grito de la nada Shin - ¡Si la madre de Miu la quería tanto! ¡¿Por qué demonios la condeno con ese sello?! - libero toda su ira.

Shin-san... - dijo Mavis tomando su hombro. Los adultos se fijaron en el sello de demonio de Mavis.

En todo caso, Yui y Hayato cuidaran de Miu - ambos acentaron con la cabeza - En este estado podrá dormir varios días, será como un descanzo para ella - Mavis salió de la sala con el flequillo bajo.

¡Jefa!

¡Mavis-san!

¡Jefa!

¡¿Qué haremos jefa?!

No hay motivo para alarmase, todo está bien - dijo tranquilo Shin - Sindria vendrá a ayudarnos, Sinbad-sama nos ayudará, calmense - se quito su gorro mostrando un pequeño ahoge en la parte superior y frontal mientras hacia una reverencia - Pueden irse tranquilos - ellos se fueron con una sonrisa - Oye, tranquila tú también, no pienses que eres una inútil, porque te arranco los mofletes - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que pienso? - dijo Mavis.

Me considero muy parecido a ti - ella se sorprendió y sonrió levemente - ¿Qué paso con Marko y los demás? - cuestiono, Mavis bajo la mirada.

No lo sé, aveces me pregunto lo que pasa por la cabeza de Marko - dijo con la mirada vacía.

¡Jefa Mavis! ¡La armada está aquí! - ambos Jinchuriki se exaltaron un poco y fueron hacía el lugar encontrando un carruaje.

Encontrando a un hombre innecesariamente alto. Cabello negro azuldo y ojos azules.

¡Nowaki-san! - dijo sorprendida Mavis - ¡General Nowaki! - se acerco a él.

Joven maestra - dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué está aquí? - pregunto confundida. Se asomo hacía la puerta de la carabana y vio a los portadores de mirada ambarina - ¡Afíl-Nii-chan, Adila-Nee-chan! - exclamo sorprendida.

Eres asombrosa, Mavis-chan, liderar una banda de ladrones de una guarida como esa, no me equivoque en tus dotes de buena lider de guerra - dijo Afíl con una sonrisa.

Aunque es imposible para nosotros - dijo Adila con la misma sonrisa - Cuando estamos cerca de extraños, no podemos evitar sentirnos inferiores, estoy feliz de que te hayas vuelto todo lo contrario a nosotros.

Primos...

Joven maestra, los señores vinieron a decirle algo muy importante, entienda que estamos en territorio enemigo ahora, ellos están arriesgando su vida por venir aquí - dijo con una sonrisa extraña Nowaki.

Eso quiere decir... - dijo Mavis bajando la mirada.

Pero si son Afíl y Adila - dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka acercándose a ellos - Me sorprende que estén aquí recordando que siempre han sido tímidos. Adham los mando aquí a recolectar información ¿eh?

N-No - dijo cayendo de rodillas Adila - Vengo a disculparme con Mavis-chan, no pudimos hacer nada, incluso pusimos tu vida en peligro.

Hmp. Ya veo... - dijo Sayaka mirándola fijamente - Así que de esta forma era..

¿Eh? - emitieron.

Pensé en algún momento, que tendrían que ser una figura bastante céntrica en la autoridad, ya que tenían acceso a tanta información - dijo Mavis apretando su falda - La gente filtabra información sobre el ejercito...

Y el hecho de que yo y Sinbad-baka, tuvieramos como objetivo la tropa del Rayo eráis vosotros ¿no es así? - dijo Sayaka.

Los del palacio se exaltaron.

Hasta ahora me di cuenta, Afíl-Nii-chan y Adila-Nee-chan...

¿Fueron vosotros dos? - dijo confundido Shin.

¿No lo sabías?

Tenía mis sospechas - dijo desviando la mirada.

F-Fue porque Mavis-chan se les unió - dijeron de la nada - Si es el Grupo del Rayo del que Mavis-chan forma parte, entonces... pensamos que serían capaces de salvar este país.

Primos...

Mavis-chan siempre fue capaz de hacer cosas que nosotros nunca podemos hacer - dijo Afíl.

Queríamos que Mavis-chan... detuviera a nuestro primo - dijo Adila temblando.

¿Detener a Adham? Pero son parte del consejo ¿qué podrían buscar en un grupo de ladrones? - dijo confundido Sinbad.

Él nos da miedo, pero... estamos más asustados de lo que va hacer... - se tomaron la cabeza con fuerza - Pero... ¡aún más de cómo las cosas terminaron de esta manera! - las espesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Al ver que no podían continuar Nowaki habló.

Continuaré desde aquí. Las anomalidades comenzaron cuando el representante del consejo anterior enfermo - Mavis se sorprendió.

Flash Back

_Encantado de conocerlo, Consejal Adham. Soy una banquera ¿Qué le parece Consejal? ¿Por qué no deja que nosotros manejemos todo?_

**_La mujer que vino al palacio real se presentó como una consejera financiera. En ese momento el consejo estaba en graves problemas con el Imperio Reim debido a quienes llevaban este no eran de agrado del Rey. Nuestra economía estaba cayendo. Y ella tenía experiencia reviviendo la economía de un país, - Adham choco la mano con Eruka - así que decidimos aceptar su ayuda._**

_¿Qué pasa con todo este papel? - pregunto Adham fastidiado viendoel dinero en papel._

_No son sólo pedazos de papel. Esto son "Jewel"._

_¿Jewel?_

_Dinero de papel con valor garantizado del imperio Kou. En cualquier caso, por favor úselo en su siguiente intercambio._

**_Justo como dijo, podíamos cambiar esos papeles por varios bienes valiosos y productos especiales. La banquera nos presto tanto Jewel como quisieramos, pero sin que nos dieramos cuenta la economía de Balbadd se volvió dependiente de "Jewel"._**

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Esta fue una trampa que fallamos en notar - dijo Nowaki - Pedir Jewel prestado es pagar intereses, pero el valor del Jewel fluctúa al azar. Cosas que podías comprar con un Jewel, ahora cuestan cinco o diez Jewel, cada vez que eso pasaba, nuestro país sufría una gran pérdida.

Una moneda de plata tiene el valor básico con la que fue forjada, pero el dinero en papel es diferente - dijo Tomoe - Después de todo, es un pedazo de papel al final. Sólo el país que los hizo tiene su valor asegurado.

Ir tan lejos a basar la economía de tu país sólo en ellos es... - dijo Sayaka mirando a Mavis.

Nuestro país tiene cheques que pueden ser cambiados por monedas, pero no reemplazan el dinero real, no pueden ser usados en otros paises - dijo Haruka.

Nuestra deuda ha crecido notoriamente - dijo Nowaki con la cabeza baja - Para poder pagar la deuda necesitamos pedir más... sin embargo la banquera ya no nos prestará más dinero libremente. Nuestros derecho del mar, derechos de tierra y derechos de mercado han sido puestos como garantía.

Imposible... - dijo sorprendida Mavis.

Gracias a eso, nuestros ciudadanos han sufrido. Impuestos suben cada día, y falta de recursos. Para tapar resentimientos, Adham cerró la puerta de los barrios pobres y abandonó todos los que vivían ahí - todos se exaltaron - Este lugar solía ser una república portuaria y próspera...

_Al año siguiente de que llegaste al palacio, una plaga debasto los barrios pobres. Pero no solo nos ingnoraron sino también nos encerraron._

Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida al recordar las palabras de Marko.

A pesar de eso, el consejo a cargo del gobierno de este país no tenía sentido del peligro. Sus vidas estaban yendo bien, así que ellos no tuvieron problemas - dijo Nowaki.

* * *

_Jewel... ¡necesitamos pedir más Jewel o estaremos en problemas! - exclamo un anciano._

_Pero... este país no tiene más recursos para usar de garantía._

_Bueno... pero sigue habiendo un montón de ellos ahí fuera ¿verdad? - dijo Adham._

_Consejero Mayor ¿a qué se refiere?_

_Mire - señalo algo con una enorme sonrisa. Las personas del pueblo al parecer - Podemos sólo usar cuidadanos ahora ¿no es así?_

_Todos se exaltaron._

_Después de todo, hay tantos de ellos en este país - extendió sus brazos - ¡Así que desde ahora usarmos los derecho de vida de nuestros ciudadanos como garantía! ¡Personas nacen todos los días! - Adila y Afíl comenzaron a temblar por lo dicho - De esta forma podremos seguir prestado Jewel por siempre._

* * *

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con "usar los derecho de vida de los ciudadanos como garantía"?! - dijo asustada Mavis.

Q-Quiere vender gente - dijo asustada Adila.

Vender cuidadanos a los Imperio Kou, Parthevia y... Niwa... ¡Quiere converitr a Balbadd en un tráfico de esclavos! - dijo asustado Afíl.

Mavis comenzó a temblar. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Y Shin frunció el ceño junto con Yui.

Nuestro primo usa dinero como agua todos los días. No puede ver nada más. Los nobles y la burocracia sólo lo siguen para proteger sus vidas - dijo nerviosa Adila.

¡Señores concejales! - dijo Yui en voz alta.

¿Yui-san? - dijo confundida Mavis.

Yui... - dijo preocupado su maestro.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

Señores concejales, ¿ha venido aquí para decirnos eso para que podamos detenerlo? - los miro fijamente con sus ojos chocolate.

S-Sí - Yui se acercó a Mavis y la tomo de los hombros.

Hagámolos, Mavis ¡dentendremos ese sucio plan! - pidio Yui, los ojos de Mavis se contrajeron. Escucho innumerablemente su nombre. Hasta comenzó a temblar. Miro buscando ayuda a los adultos, que solo la miraron fijamente.

**¿Por qué dudas?** \- escucho en su cabeza.

Te lo rogamos Mavis-chan... si no te apresuras comenzará la ceremonia de firma - suplico Adila.

¿Ceremonia de firma? - dijo Hayate.

Dentro de cinco días, Adham se casará con la princesa del Imperio Kou. En ese momento, el contrato para usar a las personas de Balbadd como garantía será firmado.

¿Cinco días? - dijo confundido Nai.

¡Te lo rogamos Mavis-chan! - dijeron ambos hermanos sujetándola de los hombros - ¡Por favor, Mavis! ¡Detén a Adham! - mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Ya no podemos hacer más nada... - dijo Afíl. La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas, Mavis sintió un dolor en su estómago y no pudo evitar tocarlo.

Entendido - dijo Sinbad, todos lo miraron - Le pediré a los aliados de Sindria que presenten una protesta formal contra la república de Balbadd. Le pondremos un punto final a este absurdo plan de vender a sus ciudadanos como esclavos.

Mucha gente sonrió incluso Mavis tranquilos.

Pero... - los hermanos miraron a la chica que bajo el flequillo.

Afíl-san, Adila - dijo Nowaki tomando los hombros de los mencionados - Es hora de irnos - ellos asentaron con la cabeza, Nowaki miro a la chica - Joven maestra - ella subio la mirada - Dos cosas: 1.- Ten cuidado y 2.- Te lo encargo - y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

Mavis bajo la mirada triste mientras que Shin, y sus superiores la miraban, pero de dos formas diferentes.

* * *

Otro día más se daba y las palomas volaron de la azotea. Mavis mira fijamente a Miu durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila, cansada y agotada.

¿Sabes? Ayer... mis primos vinieron a verme. Ellos quieren que salve a este país - dijo triste tomando la mano de la chica, estaba tan cálida - Es verdad que este país está pasando por problemas grandes... alguien tiene que salvarlo... pero... - subio la mirada y dio una sonrisa extraña, si, era una sonrisa cansada, triste y débil, pero grande a la vez - ¿Esa tengo que ser yo? Me he esforzado mucho desde que regrese a Balbadd, pero las cosas no están yendo bien. Tu sigues creyendo en mí... pero... creo que te equivocas - dejo su mano reposar en la cama - ¿Sabes? En este mundo existen verdaderos héroes. Como... Sinbad-san, Sayaka-san... por ejemplo. Son increíbles. Tienen un gran coraje, sus habilidades son inigualables, y su carisma es inngeniable. Fue capaz de reunir al Grupo del Rayo en un instante - apreto los puños contra su falda - No puedo compararme con ellos... - miro la ventana donde volaron las palomas.

* * *

Shin camina con varias sabanas y medicinas, aún tenía las vendas de la pelea anterior, o del ataque que recibió. Seguía muy preocupado por la sacerdote menor de su aldea. Y pensaba que era un inútil.

Si el imperio Kou está involucrado en esto, probablemente no podamos detenerlos, incluso son el apoyo de los paises aliados - se escucho la voz de White.

Sí, e incluso si resolvemos el problema de convertirlos a todos en esclavos, eso no resolverá el problema principal - dijo Sayaka.

Este país necesita renacer de nuevo, de la mano de alguien que lo ame de verdad - dijo Sinbad.

¿Te refieres a Mavis? - dijo Hayate.

Para serte sincero, no espero mucho de ella - dos pies se posaron detrás de la puerta - Sus habilidades y su confíanza no son suficientes. Me pregunto por qué Miu la escogió.

¡Shotto...Sinbad-baka... estás bebiendo desde muy temprano! - dijo Sayaka enojada.

¡Urusai! ¡Haruka está en mi contra! ¡Qué quieres que...!

El sonido de que algo muy, muy duro se rompió se escuchó, todos voltearon a ver al muy tranquilo Shin, debajo de uno de sus pies existe un gigantesco cráter.

¡Shin! - dijeron todos sorprendidos. Menos Masrur que lo miro curioso.

Ya he terminado de atender a todos los heridos - dijo Shin tranquilo.

Ah... y-ya veo... deberías descansar - dijo nerviosa Sayaka.

Oye, su alteza - eso hizo que las personas que lo críaron les corriera un escalofrío por la espalda - Puede que Mavis tenga poca confianza a veces, pero... ella fue una de las personas que ayudo a salvar a Miu. Miu... cree que ella puede salvar el país. Además... yo también lo creo, solo una persona que sabe como se siente el verdadero dolor, puede seguir viviendo y sonriendo como ella lo hace, por otras personas - dijo decidido - Discúlpeme, voy a ver a Miu - cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Escucharon como los pasos fuertes de Shin se iban. Sinbad suspiró y miro la cara nerviosa de Sayaka.

¿En serio... nosotros críamos a Shin? - dijo nerviosa.

Creo que la juzgue demasiado rápido - dijo Sinbad refiriendose a Mavis.

Es porque estás borracho, Sin - dijeron White y Ja'far.

* * *

La ceremonia de casamiento y firma se hará que Balbadd florezca más que antes - dijo Eruka arrodillada.

S-Sí - dijo un poco desconfíado Adham.

No se preocupe, concejal - Eruka sonrió plenamente - Junto con la ayuda del Imperio Kou, traerá nuevamente la gloria a Balbadd - él sonrió levemente.

* * *

Desde hace muchos años ha sido enorme la influencia del Imperio Kou - dicto Sayaka a sus alumnos y Mavis que miraban fijamente un mapa - y en pocos años se convirtió en una gran defensa militar. Y el poder que controlaba su transformación era incierto, pero ayer pude entenderlo. Es Accelerator - la imagen del chico peli-negro-blanco paso por su mente.

Accelerator - dijo Shin.

Etto... esa persona dijo que él y Miu-san eran Death's ¿qué es eso? - dijo nerviosa Mavis.

Nosotros también quisieramos saberlo - dijeron los alumnos de la mujer. Ella asentó con la cabeza.

Son el clan más grande y a la vez pequeño del mundo - dijo seriamente Sinbad - Estas personas son magos que dominan perfectamente los Djnns - todos abrieron sus ojos.

Por eso... Miu es tan buena con Marry, y sus magias no chocan - dijo Tomoe.

Sí. Los Death's son un clan enorme... pero como están regados por todas las partes del mundo son muy difíciles de encontrar - dijo Sinbad.

A menos que sea Accelerator, que él está muy orgulloso de ser un Death y lo restiega a todo el mundo - dijo enojada Sayaka.

¿De dónde conocen a Accelerator? - pregunto Hayato confundido.

Eso... - dijo Sayaka desviando la mirada.

Es su hermano - dijo Hayate.

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

¡¿Eh?! - exclamaron todos confundidos.

Pues verán, Accelerator dijo que la vida de sacerdote de un pequeño pueblo era aburrida y fue corrido de la aldea. A de ser por eso que me odia - dijo nerviosa Sayaka.

Volviendo al tema - Sinbad movió la mano - El Imperio Kou es parte del consejo de Balbadd. Pero si toma todo el consejo... este país formara como recursode Kou.

En pocas palabras... estamos volviendo a como hace 20 años... - dijo Mavis.

Sinbad abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Una vez me dijeron... que mi padre fue una de las personas que ayudo para salvar a Balbadd... pero termino como una parte del consejo. Mi madre me dijo que preferían una vida de aventureros ya que sabían que Balbadd estaban en buenas manos - declaro la rubia - Tenemos que terminar con esto - paso su mano por su frente.

¿Entonces... nuestros enemigos son Kou y Adham Saluja? - pregunto Shin.

Si es así como lo quieren tomar, sí - acepto Sayaka.

Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber - dijeron sus alumnos levantandose - Gracias - hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

¿Eh?... Gracias - reaccionó Mavis y se levantó.

Mavis, Shin... - ellos pararon en seco y miraron a los adultos - Quisiera hablar un poco con vosotros dos un momento... - dijo Sinbad.

Te los encargo - dijo Sayaka levantandose y saliendo junto con los subordinados de Sinbad.

Mavis... ¿sabes? Tu padre fue un gran amigo mío, al igual que tú madre. Supe que tuvieron un hijo y una niña... me dijeron que eran geniales... y lindos. Por desgracia tu hermano está muerto... - se rió triste - Me recuerdas mucho a Morgiana... tan amable y seria...

Por favor detengase... yo no... soy como mis padres... - dijo Mavis triste apartando la mirada. Cosa que noto Shin.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sinbad.

No soy como ellos. El hecho de que sea una Jinchuriki, y una suplente de Djnn no significa nada si no se usar ese poder ¿no? - Shin abrió sus ojos, esa chica le recordaba a él de niño - Soy una idiota, simplemente quiero salvar el país por el que mis padres lucharon tanto... - recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Baka... - ella frunció el ceño chibi - ¿Sabes? Te lo dije... mientras tengas esa falta de confianza... no cumplirás nada... - declaro chibi Shin, pero un poco burlón. Sinbad sonrió.

Mientras Adham sea el concejal principal, este país no puede evitar estar bajo el Imperio Kou. Escucha atentamente... - Mavis se contrajo ante lo dicho - Debes ser reina de este país... - los ojos de Mavis se contrajeron - No te preocupes, Sayaka y yo te prestaremos todas nuestras fuerzas. Shin te ayudará con todo lo que pueda, se parecen mucho... yo...

¡NO! - grito espantada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - ¡Yo no romperé todo lo que hicieron mis padres! - se cubrió los oídos - Solo soy la líder de la tropa del Rayo porque Marko me lo pidió. Además él solo me dijo que ideará planes... liderar un país, es imposible para mí.

Mavis... ¿no crees que las personas nacen con un destino? Shin cree que tú salvarás este país... no sólo él. También todas las personas que se reunieron el día que hablamos con Adham. Adila, Afíl... todos creen en ti - Mavis solo pudo bajar la mirada.

* * *

Mavis camina por las calles de los barrios pobres con la mirada triste. Paro en un pequeño puente. Miro a una señora darle de comer a un niño y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

_Que recuerdos... recuerdo que Oka-san siempre hacía eso con Marko con las verduras.._. - cerro sus ojos feliz - **_¡Convertirá a todos en esclavos!_** \- se incorporó asustada - _¿Eso quiere decir que ellos también?_ \- miro preocupada a la mujer con sus dos hijos. Retrocedió asustada y choco con un niño, que tomo para que no cayera.

Oh ¡Es la señorita Mavis! - todos voltearon exclmando sorprendidos. Y comenzaron a exclamar su nombre. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada. Le pedian ayuda, explicaciones, favores. Cerro sus ojos asutada, hasta que un látigo le tomo la muñeca.

Ella abrió sus ojos confundida y fue jalada por este hasta salir volando por el puente.

¡¿Eh?! - cayo en brazos de alguien.

La gente está a su límite,- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver en brazos de quién estaba - es peligroso caminar sola - dijo Marko con una sonrisa confiada.

¡Marko! - dijo sorprendida, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su posición y lo pateo - ¡Suéltame!

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar más apartado y solitario.

¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¡Estamos en problemas aquí! - dijo enojada cruzada de brazos.

Sí, escuche que fuiste atacada por un monstruo del imperio Kou - dijo sentandose.

¡Si lo escuchaste! ¡Pudiste volver! - dijo lanzandole una piedra, que todos esquivaron para romper una pared.

¡No quiero estar con esos Sinbad y Sayaka! - dijo enojado con una mueca. Ella se calmo un poco - Podrán ser los seres más importantes de la era o lo que sea, pero no dejaré que me traten como un idiota ¡no se los perdonaré!

Pero... no hay mucho que podamos hacer por nuestro propio poder - dijo triste.

Escucha, Mavis - ella lo miro detenidamente - Nosotros no somos los únicos que queremos reconstruir este país. Como los cuidadanos - los ojos de ella se contrajeron - Ya han llegado al límite de lo que pueden soportar ¿y ahora tu primo quiere convertirlos en esclavos? - dijo enojado. Ella retrocedio levemente.

¿Dónde escuchas...?

Si se lo decimos a los ciudadanos y les damos armas, ¿qué crees que pasará? - ella quedo en blanco - Sí ¡incitaremos a las masas, y con nuestro poder combinado, derrocaremos a este consejo! - le extendió una mano a la chica rubia. Para luego hacera un puño.

¡¿Marko... lo dices en serio?! - dijo espantada.

Sí, incluso tengo las armas - ella retrocedió un poco - Te lo dije. Ella ayudo a la tropa del rayo anteriormente - detrás de ella una mujer que es delgada, rubia y de ojos dorados, su piel es de un color blanco bastante claro; lleva su cabello con algunos mechones sobresaliendo por los lados y dos grandes mechones que forman una trenza delante de su pecho, siempre portando una capucha, con dos ojos blancos en sus lados. Lleva puesto un traje ligero de cuerpo completo de un color negro verdoso, este carece de mangas y se puede distinguir que lleva tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos, la parte inferior del traje está compuesto por un pantalón un poco ancho que llega hasta sus tobillos, por su cintura sobresale un pedazo de tela que asemeja una flecha; y va descalza- Ella es quien nos dio las armas mágicas - Mavis se dio vuelta para verla completamente - También fue ella quien nos dijo del plan del rey - la mujer hizo una reverencia extrema.

Es un placer, Su Alteza, Mavis - dijo respetuosamente, miro fijamente a Mavis - Mi nombre es Medusa. Soy una simple Vendedora de Armas. No puedo hacer mucho, pero he estado ayudando a Marko-sama tanto como puedo - varias aves de rukh negro rodearon a la mujer.

Hay algo muy malo con esta tipa... - pensó Mavis viendola un poco extrañada.

Está vez nos prestará una gran cantidad de armas - Mavis se exalto ante el comentario de su amigo y lo miro a él.

Prepararé las suficientes como para que cada rebelde tenga una - dijo la mujer.

¡Detén esto Marko! ¡Adham tiene conexiones con el Imperio Kou! - grito desesperada Mavis - ¡Incluso puede que tengamos que pelear contra el ejercito de Kou! - Marko rió divertido.

Podremos superarlos fácilmente con los números ¡después de todo tenemos a toda la población de Balbadd de nuestro lado! - dijo Marko demasiado confiado.

¡Entonces será una guerra! - dijo espantada Mavis, frunció el ceño - Si haces eso, ¿Cuántas vidas crees que se perderán? - espeto enojada tomandolo de la ropa.

¡Pelearán y morirán por el bien de la república! ¡Es un sacrificio digno! - grito Marko en la misma posición que Mavis - ¡No importa cuantas personas se sacrifiquen, al final nosotros seremos los ganadores! - Marko piso con fuerza y toco su pecho.

Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida, era posible que ese chico fuera su amigo de la infancia, ¿él mismo?

_¡Marko!_ \- pensó espantada y asustada -_ ¿Qué te sucedió?_ \- se alejo de él bastante - _¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Estás guiando a personas inocentes a un mar de sangre!_ \- Marko se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro.

Mavis apreto la mandíbula y chasqueo la lengua.

El plan se llevará a cabo pasado mañana por la noche - dijo Marko, alzo el rostro sombrío de Mavis - Te unirás a mí ¿verdad, Mavis? - ella aún mantuvo su flequillo bajo.

No sabía que provocaríamos una guerra - él la soltó tranquilamente.

No tenemos opción. Incluso los ladrones heroicos, el Grupo del Rayo no pudo hacer nada. Incluso cuando fuiste a hablar con Adham como miembro del consejo, él no escuchó ni una palabra. Es por eso que no tenemos otra opción - dijo Marko tranquilo - ¿Me equivoco, Mavis? - Medusa miro fijamente la situación, como si supiera que ella iba a aceptar.

No lo creo así - dijo Mavis, Medusa abrió sus ojos extrañada.

¿Qué? - dijo confundido Marko.

Pienso que estás equivocado - dijo Mavis de nuevo - Pienso que deberías intentar algo distinto...

¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? - dijo Marko confundido.

No lo sé - admitió Mavis con el flequillo bajo.

¿Ves?

¡No lo sé, pero definitivamente encontraré la forma! - subió su rostro mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos - ¡Encontraré la forma de salvar la republica sin que ninguna persona tenga que morir! - dijo decidida.

Marko frunció el ceño molesto, como si en realidad le molestará esa respuesta. Apreto el puño y la golpeo en el rostro.

Su cuerpo delgado se llevo hasta la esquina de la casa. La cola de Mavis salió y se levanto molesta y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa alzándolo.

¡¿Qué crees que haces, teme?! - grito enojada con el raspón en su mejilla.

Mavis, odio estar contigo - soltó Marko con desprecio - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tu no tienes poder, no tienes resolución... Incluso como parte de la realeza, eres inútil. Es por eso que ya no te necesito - Mavis frunció el ceño mientras apretaba su mandíbula - Desaparece de mi vista. Y si aún planeas detenerme, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos - le aparto la mano bruscamente.

Entonces así será - dijo Mavis mientras una línea negra se hacía en sus ojos vacíos.

* * *

Ya en la noche, los adultos miran fijamente el cielo. Casi como buscando algo. Una respuesta, o a alguien.

¿Qué pasa contigo, baka? - dijo Sayaka a Sinbad.

No me dio la respuesta que quería oír - dijo Sinbad viendo su vaso.

Ya veo - dijo Ja'far. Todos vieron de nuevo el cielo.

De la nada apareció Mavis, mientras su cola se desintegraba.

Mavis - dijo extrañado White.

Sayaka-san... Sinbad-san - camino hasta ellos - Por favor, pedile a Shin-san que me enseñe cómo utilizar correctamente el djinn de mi padre - dijo con el flequillo bajo. Todos se sorprendieron - ¡Necesito poder para proteger esta republica!

¿Qué paso contigo? - dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka.

No puedo decirle acerca de Marko. Aunque se haya transformado en eso, sigue siendo mi amgo - bajo de nuevo la mirada - Aún no entiendo nada acerca del destino o de convertirme en reina - Los adultos se volvieron a sorprender - ¡Lo único que entiendo es que tengo que hacer lo que sea para ayudar a la republica! - declaro Mavis - Pero, ahora mismo no tengo ningún poder - apretó sus puños - ¡Por eso... prestadme su poder! - los miro decidida - ¡Para detener a Marko! - Sayaka y Sinbad sonrieron ante lo dicho.

Está bien.

* * *

No puedo creer que haya aceptado - dijo Sayaka sorprendida viendo a ambos Jinchuriki.

Viste lo que hizo el Djnn de Miu ¿verdad? - dijo Shin - Si entregas una cantidad de magoi a un contenedor, es posible materializar un djnn. Pero eso solo lo pueden realizar los magi... como Miu - miro a su superior que asentó - Humanos como nosotros con menos magoi debemos utilizar nuestro magoi de una manera diferente.

¿Diferente? - dijo confundida Mavis mirando la daga.

Sí. Si reunimos nuestro poder de djnn y lo asimilamos en nosotros mismos, podemos invocar un poder parecido al de un djnn materializado. En otras palabras, Equipamiento Djnn.

¿Equipamiento Djnn? - dijo Mavis confundida.

El objeto final es ser capaz de cubrir todo tu cuerpo con el equipamiento Djnn, pero eso no es posible en corto tiempo. En vez de eso, trabajaremos con una parte de Equipamiento Djnn, como la princesa Kou lo hizo - alzo un dedo y de este salio una pequeña flama - Es llamado Equipamiento de Arma Djnn. Este permite cubrir tu contenedor y el brazo que lo sostiene con tu djnn.

Si tienes éxito, tu daga tomará la forma del arma de Amon - dijo claramante Shin.

Shin-san... - dijo Mavis llamando su atención - ¿Tú usas magia? - él se sorprendió.

No... lo que yo utilizo es una pequeña parte de rukh, de mi rukh... toma esa forma de algún modo - declaro - Intenta lo que te dije - ella sonrió y asentó.

Y el lugar se comenzó a llenar de fuego. Por ahí iba pasando Tomoe con varias sabanas y con sus amigos/compañeros. Y se fijaron por la ventana.

¡Así no! ¡Tienes que atraerlos más adentro! - dijo Shin tranquilo.

¡Sí! - las flamas crecieron más.

Los chicos sonrieron levemente.

Me recuerda a Miu - dijo Tomoe.

Mavis cayó al suelo demasiado cansada.

Si te quedas sin magoi, tu contenedor se volverá inservible. Ten eso presente - dijo Shin seriamente.

¿Cómo consigo recolectar Magoi?

Si recuperas tu fuerza y mantienes la vasija cerca de tu cuerpo, tu magoi se restaurará en unas pocas horas.

¿Qué pasa si estoy en medio de una batalla? - dijo Mavis confundida.

Hay otro metodo de conseguir magoi... - dijo Shin con una leve sonrisa.

Sayaka y Sinbad sonrieron y se fueron dejando a los chicos solos.

* * *

No es tan mala - dijo Sinbad sentado en su "oficina".

¿Eso crees? - dijo Masrur.

No es capaz de invocar el arma de Amon todavía, pero es un estudiante prometedor.

Y Shin un buen profesor.

Suena como si se divirtieran, vosotros dos - dijeron apareciendo White y Ja'far.

Sí. No sé que hizo que cambiará de parecer, pero esoty empezando a ver la luz al final del túnel - dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

Eso es bueno - dijeron ambos acercandose - Recibimos un comunicado de Mini y Kami, dicen que están seguras de que sus sombras están en dirección a Balbadd - ambos entrecerraron la mirada.

Me lo sospechaba - dijo Sinbad - Entonces sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Entonces empezaremos mañana - dijo Sayaka.

¿A qué te refieres? - dijo confundido Hayate.

Vamos a ir a hablar con la princesa del Imperio Kou - dijo Sayaka.

¿Realmente sois capaz de ganar una audiencia con ella así de fácil? - dijo White.

Claro que sí - dijo Sinbad.

Pienso que estará feliz de tener una conversación con Nai-chan - dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

Todos recordaron el hecho de cuando Nai había tomado la mano de la peli-azul.

Así que es eso... - dijeron chibis Ja'far, White y Hayete.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, chicos? - dijeron confundidos los chicos.

El Don Juan de los siete Mares... y la Sacerdote... son peligrosos juntos... - murmuro Masrur.

¿Dijiste algo, Masrur? - dijeron nuevamente. Él se fue con los demás - ¡Hey!

* * *

En la mañana, aún un poco antes de que saliera el sol.

Se podía ver a Shin recoger agua, para todos, y darse un baño él. Le urgía un poco.

Miro hacía la ventana de su Magi, y se extraño al ver una vaga luz.

Mavis mira de una manera extraña a la durmiente Miu. Esta parecía ya más pacifica.

Shin abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

¿Mavis? - dijo confundido, cerrando suavemente la puerta, esta se dio vuelta para mirar al chico - ¿Ya estás levantada? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

Sí... estaba preocupada por Miu-san - dijo mirando de nuevo a la chica - Miu-san... te metí en un gran lío... hasta Marry-san...

Miu siempre habla de cuanto te respeta - ella se exalto un poco - Por eso estoy seguro de que lla no piesa que ayudarte sea considerado un problema - dijo Shin mientras que ella abría los ojos sorprendida.

¡Mavis-san es una persona valiente!

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de Miu e ilumniaron la habitación.

Las palomas volaron haciendo eco en el sonido.

Gracias, Shin-san. Ya me he decidido - dijo con un tono irreconocible.

Shin abrió sus ojos confundido. Pero salió de la habitación.

_Mavis actuaba algo extraña... creo que ya he visto algo así una vez..._\- pensó tratando de recordar.

_Tenías a Giriko ¿qué paso? - dijo Shin._

_No entiendo qué quieres decir - dijo Miu desvíando la mirada._

_¡Te quedas aquí! - ordeno Shin._

_Tengo... que llegar a él... él lo sabe... ¡¿Quién soy yo?!_

Shin no supo porque recordo pequeños fragmentos de su pelea con Miu. Se exalto.

De ese mismo modo habló Mavis.

_Después de esa discución... Miu fue sola... ¡No será que...!_ \- se giro y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Entre la gente frente al consejo, gritaban desesperados. Exigiendo cosas que en realidad eran necesarias.

_Lo siento, Shin-san... Sinbad-san, Sayaka-san... Marko hará su movimiento hoy_ \- pensó Mavis caminando entre la gente con el rostro cubierto -_ ¡Necesito hacer algo con está situación ante que él lo haga!_ \- piso con fuerza y dio un alto salto y cayo casi entrando en la puerta del consejo.

Se quito la capa de su rostro mostrando quien era ella.

¡Ella es...!

¡Soy la representante número 3 de Balbadd, Mavis Saluja! ¡Y ordeno que abran esa puerta! - literalmente ordeno la rubia.

**Esfuerzate... Hime-Sama**


	6. III: IV

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

\- Estoy aquí para hablar con Adham ¡les ordeno que abran esa puerta! – ordenó Mavis tranquila viendo a los guardias fijamente.

\- ¡no bromees! ¡Como si fuésemos a dejar que la líder del Grupo del rayo entrar al consejo! – declaro un guardia un poco nervioso

Una piedra pequeña llego hasta él, la miro y seguida de otras muchas.

\- ¡Abran la puerta!

\- ¡Abra esa puerta!

\- ¡Dejadla pasar! – las piedras comenzaron a golpearlos con fuerza. Mavis movió su brazo y las piedras se detuvieron.

\- Abran esa puerta. Si lo hacen, detendré a las masas – ofreció con su típico tono.

\- S-Serás la única que entre ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- Sí, lo juro por el nombre de mis padres. Alibaba y Morgiana Saluja – declaro seriamente mientras en sus ojos se hacía una raya negra.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella las miro de reojo. Se dio vuelta lentamente y alzo la daga. La estrella comenzó a brillar Y salieron grandes llamas de esta, hasta formar un gran león que rugió y le rodeo.

\- ¡Gente de Balbadd! ¡Sean pacientes! ¡Desde ahora… los protegeré a todos! – declaró decidida.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del consejo se encuentran tres personas.

\- ¿Ne? Rogue-san – resonó la voz de Yoshino - ¿Cómo está Accelerator? – preguntó.

\- Estoy usando todo el poder de mi contenedor domestico, – aclaro un hombre. Alto de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color rojizo. Usa ropas de guerra usuales en Kou aún – pero como todos sus huesos se han roto, una recuperación total tomará tiempo – Yoshino suspiro sonoramente.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder, Princesa? – preguntó viendo fijamente a Yoshino. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo y luego miro al hombre.

\- ¿No crees que es raro, Rogue-san? – dijo encarnando una ceja - ¿Por qué alguien como Onee-sama, una princesa legítima del Imperio Kou, deba ser forzada al matrimonio político? Creo que algo como eso debió ser cancelado hace mucho tiempo – Rogue la miro fijamente.

\- Princesa. Balbadd es un punto esencial para el comercio de Kou con el mar del sur – declaró fríamente – Es una ubicación vital si nuestro Imperio Kou quiere continuar su avance en las tierras del oeste. Para apoderarnos del consejo completamente y mostrarle a la gente las buenas intenciones del Imperio Kou, una princesa legítima, como su hermana, debe ser la representa número 1 para el consejo.

\- Por favor, no me digas lo que ya sé. Pero aún así… - su mirada se entristeció – Ella hace bastante conquisto un calabozo y tiene un recipiente de metal y muchos miembros domésticos… ella es una gran guerrera – admitió, puso su mano en su mejilla – Será que… - por alguna razón ilógica una imagen de Nai paso por su mente – estaré obligada a lo mismo.

\- Princesa…. – murmuro Rogue seriamente – Esta fue una orden imperial de Su Majestad en persona. Usted y su hermano mayor también deben asistir a la boda – declaro

\- ¡Lo sé! Sólo estoy un poco frustrada. Aún no sé por qué sigo supliendo a mi hermana, mientras esta se atreve a aparecer – frunció el ceño levemente.

Era costumbre no ver la cara del prometido hasta la ceremonia. Tal vez… si se lo preguntará… tal vez su hermana se estaría asustando…

¿Qué tipo de persona sería Adham? Por lo menos esperaba que fuera alguien amable.

* * *

Adham sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué piensa, Señor concejal? – dijo Eruka con una sonrisa sádica - ¿Le satisfacen los regalos del compromiso?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Todos ellos son maravillosos! Mis mejores hombres ni siquiera pudieron hacerlos un rasguño – detrás de tres hombres, uno más alto que otro se encuentra un gran agujero que desprende humo y mucha sangre se ve alrededor. Nowaki sólo mantiene el ceño fruncido sin poder hacer nada. Adila se asqueo y le dieron ganas de vomitar y se dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué piensa de hacerlos su propia guardia personal de élite? – preguntó Eruka.

\- Que así sea – ordenó Adham - ¡Que trabajen duro!

\- Fuera se escucho un ruido. Un ruido que llego a los oídos de Adham.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido de afuera? – cuestiono confundido.

\- ¡`Señor concejal! ¡Tenemos un problema! – dijo un hombre abriendo la puerta de golpe - ¡Hay un intruso en la explanada del consejo!

\- ¿Qué? – articulo confundido Afíl. Miro a Adila, esta se exaltó y se fue corriendo al balcón.

\- Maldición, ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto flojeado Adham. Miro hacia abajo y encontró una cabellera rubia. Esta al sentir su presencia subió su mirada. Sus ojos vacíos con esa línea negra que la hacían parecer un zorro.

\- ¡Adham! ¡He venido a resolver cosas contigo! – dijo sombría desafiante - ¡Se un hombre y baja de ahí! – encarno su mirada en el enano. Y a este le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Conocía esa mirada. La mirada de sus tíos. Y frunció el ceño.

\- Vaya. ¡Ella estaba aquí el otro día! – exclamó Eruka.

\- ¡E-Esa mocosa! – dijo con repudio Adham - ¿Quién la dejo entra? – miro a Eruka - ¡Banquera, mátala!

\- Vaya, ¿estás seguro de eso? ¿No es la tercera concejera de Balbadd? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Nunca reconoceré esa basura como concejera! – dijo con el ceño muy fruncido.

\- Ya veo. Entonces se ocuparán de ella de inmediato – dijo tranquila, se dio vuelta - ¡Orga!

\- Sí, señora – un hombre alto se levanto, se paro en el balcón y saltó cayendo en un techo. Seguido volvió a saltar, para caer a unos metros de Mavis.

\- No tengo asuntos contigo – dijo Mavis indiferente.

\- E-Eso no es cierto. Nos hemos visto antes – declaro levantándose poco a poco. Se quito la capa que le cubría el rostro – Tienes muy mala memoria – es un hombre de cabello verde en puntas muy desordenado. Tiene piel un poco bronceada y muchos tatuajes en el cuerpo – Mi nombre es Orga, aunque no hay necesidad de presentarse, supongo – unos rayos negros comenzaron a rodearlo - ¡Porque vas a morir ahora! – su cuerpo se hizo más grueso y le triplica el tamaño a Mavis.

\- Es el del Imperio Kou – dijo confundida. Se exaltó y retrocedió un poco, pero no evito el rayo negro que la tiro contra una pared, pero esta giro sobre su cuerpo y sus pies se estrellaron contra esta.

\- _¡Maldición! ¿Es siquiera humano? – _lo miro enojada, no tenia tiempo para eso. Saltó y le apunto con la daga - ¡Ve! ¡Amon! – las llamas fueron contra Orga. Pero este envió muchos rayos negros que evitaron que llegaran a él.

\- ¡Fui creado usando la tecnología de Kou para ser el luchador más fuerte del mundo! – declaro Orga extendiendo los brazos al cielo. Bajo los brazos y una ráfaga de rayos se fueron contra ella, pero saltó y los evito. Maldijo por lo bajo y lo miro fijamente - ¿Ya te rindes? Entonces es momento de que mueras – en su rostro se formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- _No fui capaz de llevarlo a cabo durante las prácticas, ¡pero ahora es ahogarse o nadar! – _pensó Mavis. Atrajo la daga. Materializar el recipiente de metal en sus brazos y concentrar las llamas de Amon. Orga iba hacía ella - ¡Equipo Djnn! – las llamas las rodearon rápidamente ante la orden.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Se está quemando! – Mavis miro decidida la daga de su padre. Aún le faltaba más, mucho más, más. Concentrar las llamas incluso más… ¡en la hoja! La estrella brillo como queriendo decir algo, y un rayo la rozo. Giro sobre su cuerpo y evito otro saltando hacia un lado. No lo logro - ¿Estás hablando contigo misma? – ella esquivo otros ataques y termino encima de un pilar.

Saltó y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego. Él envio un rayo que lo disolvió, pero solo fue una distracción para caer al suelo. Si sólo pudiese derrotarlo con las llamas como solía hacer…

\- No, eso no funcionaría. Entonces no sería capaz de luchar con los otros. Recordó a los otros dos monstruos y además a la más fuerte. Yoshino. Tenía que conseguirlo.

\- ¡Equipo Djnn! – junto nuevamente la daga a sus manos.

\- ¡Tus llamas son molestas! – con varios rayos creo un brazo e intento aplastarla con el. Esta se encogió, y trato de pararlo con la daga, pero luego salió volando debido a la diferencia de fuerza.

\- Qué débil. Si ni siquiera la Dragón Slayer pudo conmigo. ¡No sé que tratabas de hacer, pero sólo ríndete! – desanimo. Sonrió de medio lado con locura - ¡Y muere! – los rayos fueron hacía ella, pero los esquivo. Para comenzar a correr.

Necesitaba concentrar las llamas en la daga. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

* * *

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso? – pregunto confundido Adham viendo fijamente la daga de Mavis.

\- Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Ese es un recipiente de metal de Djnn, sus movimientos pueden ser inexpertos, aún para ser una suplente es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Esa basura despreciable es la suplente del tío Alibaba? – cuestiono muy confundido.

\- Sí. En otras palabras, también es el que tiene el potencial para ser rey – dijo con una sonrisa Eruka.

\- _¡Imposible! ¿Ella? ¿Reina? ¡No es más que basura de los barrios pobres! – _para Adham era imposible que algo como Mavis esté tan calificada para ser rey… como él.

* * *

Mavis corría y fue azotada por un rayo, se mantuvo de pie por un poco.

\- _¿Qué pasa Amon? ¿Por qué no me escuchas? – _pensó un poco desesperada. Acaso ¿estaba tratando de decirle que no es lo suficiente buena para convertirse en una con él?

Un rayo la golpeo con tal magnitud que escupió sangre y reboto en el suelo sobre su cuerpo.

\- Que desperdicio de esfuerzo – dijo acercándose a ella. Alzo un brazo y los rayos comenzaron a acumularse.

\- _Maldición, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? – _pensó muy dolida.

* * *

\- _¡No llores, Mavis!_ – _animo Morgiana a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente._

* * *

\- _Quiero dejarte este mi puesto a ti – dijo Sahbmad. _

* * *

\- _¡Pensamos que si Mavis-chan era su líder, ella podría salvar este país! – exclamaron al punto del llanto Afíl y Adila._

* * *

\- _Ellos creen que estas destinado a esto – dijeron Sayaka y Sinbad seriamente._

* * *

Recuerdos y suplicas resonaban en sus oídos. Su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Iba a morir. Iba a morir sin hacer nada ¿realmente es así como terminaría?

\- _No tienes poder._

Lo sabía. No tenía poder. Ni determinación. Como miembro del consejo, fue inútil. No tenía nada…

Una gran calidez. Una gran calidez inundo su alma.

\- _¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Porque eres valiente! Lo sé – _esa voz. La conocía y no iba a defraudarla.

Abrió sus ojos decidida siendo normales y se movió rápidamente esquivando el ataque.

Apretó un puño con fuerza.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – se murmuro enojada. ¿Con qué se estaba confundiendo? ¡Poder y todo eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Ya había decidido moverse hacía delante!

Comenzó a levantarse con el flequillo bajo. Sin importar qué. Tomo una pose de esgrima antigua y de la realeza. Su cola amarilla apareció. Y los ojos de Orga comenzaron a temblar. ¿Acaso se había asustado?

\- ¡Parásito! ¡Te mataré! – los rayos lo golpearon y destruyeron su camisa dejando ver los tatuajes.

\- ¡Equipo Djnn! – declaro la rubia para ser rodeada de las llamas. "Concentra las llamas en la espada"… ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo concentraba las llamas? En ese caso incendiaría sus brazos enteros… quema, quema, quema - ¡INCENDIA! - sus ojos volvieron a tomar forma de zorro y…

¡Flash!

Orga fue cortado por la mitad. Mientras en el cielo se divisa una espada grande y filosa negra. Completamente negra que perteneció alguna vez al rubio de Balbadd. La grandiosa espada de Amon. Había aparecido después de 16 años.

Sosteniéndola unos brazos ceñidos por el fuego, la portadora Mavis Saluja. La bajo con una sonrisa, lo había conseguido.

\- Esta es la espada de Amon – dijo con una enorme sonrisa contemplándola.

* * *

\- Mató a esa bestia… ¡bestia inútil! – grito enojado Adham. Se giro - ¡Que alguien mate a esa basura!

\- No se preocupe, Adham-sama. Su guardia de élite no está acabada aún – dijo Eruka. Y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

* * *

Mavis corría para llegar a la puerta que la llevaría al consejo. Y unas marionetas aparecieron. Todas cubiertas de rostro a cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero se interponen en mi camino y voy algo apurada! – declaro Mavis. Saltó y los cortó. Pero. Se regeneraron.

\- No importa cuántas veces sean cortados, se regenerarán. Son criaturas de calabozos milagrosos con inteligencia humana – declaro Eruka.

\- ¡Son muy molestos! – Mavis movió la espada y corto algunos que se regeneraron y saltaron hacía ella - ¡Desaparezcan! ¡Amon! – de la espada salieron muchas ondas de fuego y se sorprendió.

\- _Es tan ligera, pero quema tanto _– pensó sorprendida. Sin duda, la espada de Amon es increíble.

Un hombre cayó al suelo como hoja. Se levanto y quito su capa. Mostrando a un hombre con facciones humanas, pero cuerpo dividido como una marioneta. De piel clara y cabello rojo. Más oscuro que el de Shin.

\- La marioneta principal apareció. Y aún tengo que lidiar con las pequeñas – declaro irritada. Varias se abalanzaron contra ella y estás las cortó mientras se regeneraba. No importa cuántas veces las cortará, seguirían viniendo. A ese punto, no importa cuanto Magoi tuviera, no sería suficiente - ¡Entonces los destruiré a todos antes de que se acabe!

Comenzó a correr en su dirección y este gruño como una bestia. Entonces…

Entonces una fuerte rodilla le golpeo el rostro. Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida, incluso sin salir de su shock quedo mirando hacía arriba. El peli-rojo cayó al suelo y seguido una delgada figura.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste irte por tu cuenta? – pregunto seriamente. Mavis reaccionó y miro a su salvador. Este se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos. Daban miedo.

\- ¡Shin-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo confundida Mavis.

\- Quiero ayudarte – dijo con su tono neutral. Pero decidido a la vez.

\- ¡Pensé que harías algo como eso! ¡Por eso no te dije nada! – declaro con una gota en la cien. Movió la cabeza – Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer por mi cuenta.

\- Lo sé. Pero… - el peli-rojo se volvió a levantar y Shin lo miro – esas cosas, - las señalo despectivamente – no incluyen lidiar con un grupo de monos, ¿no es así?

Mavis chasqueo la lengua. Miro hacía arriba y vio a Adham mirar todo indiferente.

\- ¡Adham! – murmuro rencorosa.

\- Me ocuparé de esto – declaro Shin mirándola de reojo.

\- ¡Es imposible que te deje hacer esto solo! – exclamo un poco enojada.

\- Puedes. Aunque sea muy delgado, casi como Miu puedo ser muy fuerte – dijo Shin cerrando sus ojos, Mavis aún lo miro dudosa – Mira, pero primero cubre tus oídos – respiro profundo y cuando vio que ella le hizo caso, abrió la boca emitiendo una extraña onda que pudo dejar sordo a cualquiera a 20 metros de distancia.

\- Mavis – se giro a ella – Estaré bien, te lo dije, soy muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca – dijo con cierto orgullo el mitad Fanalis.

\- L-Lo sé – dijo con cara medio soñolienta. Él la tomo como un trapo de muñecas y luego como una lanza cualquiera. Ella se tensó.

\- Ahora ¡ve! – la lanzó con fuerza y esta voló por los cielos. Agradeció internamente ser mitad Fanalis. Para caer de pie al suelo - ¡Ve! ¡Rápido! – Mavis miro la puerta, suspiro para irse corriendo – No los dejaré pasar – dijo Shin con una pose indiferente a los títeres.

\- No estés tan seguro de eso, niñato – él frunció el ceño. Entérate, dentro de un año cumpliré 18 – La conquistadora de Celes apenas pudo seguirnos el ritmo la última vez, y tu no estabas mejor que ella.

Se rió un poco ironico - ¿Piensas que has visto lo mejor de mí? – junto sus pies y ligeramente saltó sobre uno. A él se le contrajeron los ojos. Esos ojos eran – Ahora que voy en serio, serás el que llore – sus ojos se vaciaron, se tornaron rojos y la misma línea negra que Mavis se hizo dentro de ellos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo confundido Sinbad.

\- ¿Mavis-chan ha entrado en el consejo? – articulo confundida Sayaka. Los 6 adultos están en la oficina y algunas personas detrás.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, Sayaka, Sin? – preguntaron Ja'far y White.

\- ¿Qué está pensando…? – se cuestiono Sayaka mirando el cielo.

\- ¡Y el apoyo que pedimos a los países aliados estaban tan cerca! – declaro Sinbad apretando un puño.

\- Ahora será realmente difícil resolver todo políticamente… - ambos líderes suspiraron. Sayaka recordó algo.

\- No. Aún existe una forma – miro a Sinbad – nos vamos al palacio – lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro con ella.

\- Sí, cuidaros vosotros dos… - dijo Hayate.

\- _¿Qué espera conseguir Mavis-chan en el consejo? – _pensó confundida, pero la mirada en alto. Haruka miro como su padre se iba con Sayaka.

\- Oigan… - dijo extrañado Nai. Todos lo miraron junto a Hayato.

\- Parece que a Miu le está pasando algo – dijo el oji-azul-marino.

\- ¿Eh? – Haruka se acerco y vio el rostro tranquilo de la chica, pero su cara comenzaba a brillar y su sello también.

* * *

Los pies de Mavis corrían a como le deban las piernas.

\- Lo siento, Shin-san – murmuro; pero su mirada se encuentra decidida. Se movería hacía delante. Tan rápido como pudiera. Lo haría. Para enfrentar a Adham.

Llego hasta el salón de bienvenida, muy rápido a su parecer. Entonces apareció el último. El último de los guerreros. Se quito la mascara mostrando a un hombre alto rubio de ojos pardos.

\- ¡Detente! – ordenó.

\- ¡Quitarte de mi camino! – saltó hacía él, este se defendió con su espada, pero la de Amon la corto por la mitad. ¿La espada de Amon incluso podía cortar acero? Increíble. Corrió hasta él y lo pudo haber cortado.

Si no fuese porque se le acabo el Magoi.

\- Se te ha agotado el Magoi – saco otra espada, pero ella no cambio la posición – Estás acabada, despídete de tu vida – fue hacía ella y comenzaron a luchar espada, contra espada. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder.

* * *

\- _Hay otra forma de reunir Magoi… - explico Shin – Y esa es…_

* * *

\- ¡Vamos! – de un bolsito debajo de su falda y se lo lanzó. Este lo cortó y vio lo que había dentro.

\- ¿Aceite? – dijo confundido. Mavis creo chispas con el acero de la espada y el piso creando un gran muro de fuego.

\- Jugar con fuego no te servirá de nada – declaro tratando de apartar las llamas.

\- No lo creo así. ¡Amon! – las llamas fuero hacía la estrella de la espada. Que comenzó a brillar y volvió a ser la espada de Amon. Sin perder tiempo lo corto por la mitad, este aún en consciencia la miro de reojo. Para luego morir.

Mavis cayó cansada al suelo. La espada volvió a ser daga y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Absorber las llamas y convertirlas en Magoi. Ese es el otro método, pero sólo duraba un momento.

Tranquilizo su respiración y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Shin pateo una marioneta y esta sangro y partió por la mitad. Pero se volvieron dos y saltaron hacía él.

Pero el pateo una y con esta se estrelló contra otras dos. Mientras que él caía en la cabeza de una y se la destrozaba. Otros dos venían por en frente y él con un único golpe en el estómago los alejaba. Una gran masa se fue contra él aprisionándolo.

Pero con un Split el acabo.

\- _Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte – _pensó frustrado. Tal vez si los derribaba a todos de una vez.

Abrió sus ojos recordando algo. Lo que recordó fue. La técnica de Masrur. Si pudiese hacerla. Dejo de dudar.

Apretó un pie y creo un cráter. Y corrió hacía ellos arrastrándolos más bien. Quedando atrapado y luego liberarse. No era suficiente. Le faltaban ambos, fuerza y velocidad.

Pero no podía ensayarlo ahora. Necesitaba superarlos para llegar donde está el más grande. Miro hacía todos lados y suspiro para su cola aparecer. Corrió y saltó en la cabeza de uno para poyarse en la parte más alta de la puerta. Seguido saltó hasta un pilar y luego otro, y otro.

\- ¿Estás tratando de escapar ahora que te has dado cuenta que no puedes ganar? – pregunto divertido.

\- _No. Miu y Mavis aún están peleando – _ahora lo hacía tan rápido que parecía un simple flash - _¡No pienso… huir! – _apoyo sus pies en un pilar, este se quebró y luego estos se llenaron de fuego. Saltó hacía los monos quemando el 70% y luego entre el humo apareció con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa maléfica. Y atravesó al otro peli-rojo mientras su gorro se quemaba.

Y los pilares comenzaron a caer. Los aldeanos miraron confundidos eso al igual que los guardias.

Shin se levanto entre los escombros mostrando su ahogue de unicornio.

\- Mi gorro se quemó… - dijo con un leve puchero.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala del consejo se abrieron de golpe para luego desintegrarse.

\- ¡Adham! – grito enfurecida Mavis luego de haber roto las puertas –He venido a terminar las cosas contigo – abrió sus ojos un poco ¿qué era eso? Sus ojos captaron la masacre que habían hecho los tipos que ella y Shin derrotaron.

\- Hmp. Banquera, parece que esa guardia de élite era bastante inútil – dijo aburrido e indiferente Adham.

\- Sí. Pero parece que esa batalla agotó todo su Magoi – dijo Eruka con la mirada entrecerrada – Ya no puede usar el poder de su Djnn.

\- Ya no necesito el poder de mi Djnn – declaro Mavis mientras guardaba su daga – Las personas de aquí son diferentes a esos monstruos. Son personas de Balbadd. No tengo la mínima intención de hacerles daño – sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad brillosos y llenos de vida.

\- Matadla – dijo Adham con el flequillo bajo - ¿Qué hacen? No escucharon a la banquera. Ya no tiene poder – los miro desafiante. Ellos se exaltaron y la apuntaron nuevamente.

\- ¡Deténganse! – movió su brazo y todos se detuvieron - ¡Estoy aquí como tercera concejera para hablar con Adham! ¡No quiero luchar! – su cola comenzó a desaparecer dando a entender que no lucharía. Y todos bajaron sus lanzas - ¿Realmente piensas que las cosas están bien como están ahora? ¡Estoy segura que hace tiempo, cada uno de vosotros se dio cuenta cuán desordenado se volvió este país!

\- Matadla – todos se tensaron y miraron sus ojos. Los ojos sombríos del primer concejero – No es más que basura de los barrios pobres. No escuchen sus palabras – declaro o mejor dicho, ordenó.

Los guardias no tuvieron más que hacer que caso. Y la aprisionaron con las lanzas.

\- ¡Soltadme! - no queria pelear. Por eso no utilizo sus habilidades de nacimiento. Y recibió todos los golpes sin inmutarse - ¡Deteneros!

\- ¡D-Dejad ir a Mavis-chan! – ordenó una voz.

\- ¿Afíl? – dijo confundido Adham mirándolo – Deberías sentarte – soltó algunas pequeñas risas.

\- P-Primo. Y-Yo… y-yo… - murmuraba. Adila lo miro confundida.

\- ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Las únicas órdenes que necesitan obedecer son las **mías**! – ordenó Adham - ¡**Matadla!**

\- Afíl comenzó a temblar notoriamente. Todos se estaban esforzando, él… él…

\- ¡Nowaki! – grito sin tartamudear - ¡Detén a los guardias del consejo! – él paso entre todos y las lanzas se rompieron por la mitad cayendo al suelo clavadas.

\- ¡Perro del tío Sahbmad! – dijo enojado Adham – Siempre supe que estabas en mi contra, pero ¿te has vuelto loco? – se levantó de la silla del principal - ¡Todos vosotros! ¡No escuchen a este idiota despreciable! ¡No es más que un adorno que se puede mover! ¡Es un cobarde que ni siquiera puede abrir la boca cuando se trata de política!

\- _Mavis-chan vino a ayudarnos. Mavis-chan y Adila-chan se están esforzando ¡necesito hacer mi parte también! – _Afíl apretó un puño con mucha fuerza. La imagen de alguien especial paso por su mente - ¡Es ahora o nunca! – fue y tomo el bastón del primer concejero.

Lo choco contra el suelo y este hizo eco. Mavis, Adila y Nowaki abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Les ordeno como segundo concejero de Balbadd! ¡La conversación de la tercera concejera Mavis y del primero concejero no puede ser interrumpida en lo absoluto! ¡Guardad todas sus armas! – Nowaki y Adila no pudieron evitar sonreír. El miedoso Afíl, ya no estaba parado ahí en la mesa redonda.

\- Afíl-sama… - murmuraron los solados dejando caer sus armas.

\- Afíl… maldito… ¿acaso planeas un golpe de estado? – pregunto enojado Adham.

\- ¡Adham! ¡He venido a cambiar el estado de las cosas de este país! – declaro decidida Mavis mirando fijamente a sus primos que se habían levantado. Dos con la intención de ayudarla.

\- Hey, Rogue-san – dijo Yoshino asomando su cabeza a donde curaban a Accelerator. Este se dio vuelta ante su llamado - ¿Acaso no hay mucho ruido en el consejo? – cuestiono mirando hacia todos lados como una niña pequeña. Aunque lo era.

\- Quizás estén viendo los regalos por el compromiso. O tal vez estén preparando la ceremonia de casamiento y de firma que se realizará mañana – declaro viéndola y haciendo un demán.

Ambos se tensaron de la nada. Y encarnaron la mirada.

\- Ha llegado… Onee-sama – declaro Yoshino bajando la mirada, pero luego viendo la ventana como el rukh venía al cuerpo de Accelerator. Tanto blanco como negro.

* * *

Shin terminó con el 30% que quedaban de marionetas y seguido miro la puerta y el viento comenzó a mover su cabello.

\- _Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por mi fuerza. Espero que puedas realizar lo que viniste a hacer, Mavis – _pensó viendo el cielo fijamente.

* * *

Las miradas desafiantes continúan entre Mavis y Adham. Él suspiro y miro a su primo.

\- Afíl, tú eres el que estaba filtrando información a los ladrones, ¿no es así? - él mencionado se tensó ante lo dicho.

\- Esa fui yo – declaro Adila mirándolo desafiante. Adham se rió, pero parecía un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? – pregunto con sorna.

\- Tú eres el que está mal, Nii-san – declaro ambos decididos – Planeabas firmar un tratado para que las personas de Balbadd se convirtieran en esclavos – los guardias retrocedieron ante lo dicho.

\- No será que… quieren convertirse en los primeros concejeros ¿no? – dijo como si eso fuese más importante.

\- No. No teníamos planeado eso y tampoco estamos capacitados para eso – declaro Adila bajando la mirada.

\- ¿En sus planes? ¿No están capacitados? ¿Dicen que causaron un golpe de estado y no tomaran responsabilidad por ello? – los tomo bruscamente de los brazos y los atrajo a él – Pararos aquí. Experimentar lo que se siente llevar la responsabilidad de un primer concejero – los giro bruscamente y casi caen. Sus ojos se abrieron y contrajeron al ver a los soldados. Todos los miraban fijamente – Y no son sólo ellos. Si le reemplazas, tendrás que responder a las expectativas a de todas las personas que están afuera. Y sus palabras se escucharán en todo el mundo.

Los chicos comenzaron a temblar notoriamente mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Y Adham sonreía. Ambos cayeron de rodillas.

Era imposible para ellos. Los cobardes no podían con tanto.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Ambos son unos cobardes que no pueden hablar con nadie y no pueden hacer nada! – insultó. Casi como si no fuesen familias y se hubieran criado juntos.

\- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! – ordenó. Levantaron sus cabezas y vieron como Mavis subía las escaleras lentamente – Ni Afíl-Nii-chan, ni Adila-Nee-chan… son cobardes – subió otro escalón – Ellos arriesgaron su vida yendo al escondite de la Tropa del Rayo para hablar conmigo – otro escalón – E incluso ahora, tomaron control de la situación para salvarme - siguió subiendo.

\- Mavis-chan… - murmuraron esperanzados.

\- Es por eso que estoy segura de que Afíl-Nii-chan y Adila-Nee-chan no son cobardes – poso sus manos en sus hombros y les dio una sonrisa tierna - ¡Ellos están llenos de coraje! – ellos instantáneamente comenzaron a llorar lágrimas espesas.

Adham apretó un puño. Crujió los dientes y corrió hasta un guardia.

\- ¡No me jodas! – le quito la espada y fue hacía ella. Mavis se levantó y agarro la espada entre sus manos como si nada, la presiono y rompió en miles de trozos y lanzo lo que quedaba a un lado.

Adham no paro su velocidad y recibió una leve cachetada de la chica Fanalis. Pero este rodo y se puso su mano en su moflete.

\- Adham. Es verdad que durante tu concejo, la persistente intervención del Imperio Kou hizo que no puedes implementar políticas adecuadas – declaro Mavis - ¡Pero – él se tensó – ya no podemos aceptar a un concejero que su país termine en un punto muerto como este – camino hasta él y él vio sus ojos. Esos ojos - ¡Así que debes usar esta oportunidad para renunciar a tu puesto inmediatamente! – los ojos de Alibaba y Morgiana, ambos en una combinación tenebrosa.

\- Y-Y-Yo soy el gran concejero… ¡matadla! – ordenó nervioso - ¡Es una traidora que trata de matar al primer concejero! ¡Detenedla y decapitadla de inmediato! – nadie hizo caso y bajaron la mirada. Él cayó de rodillas – Yo…. Yo… soy el 2do concejero que ocupa el primer puesto en Balbadd. Ad… Ad… Adham Saluja…

\- Desde hace mucho que no lo eres, Nii-san – dijeron los hermanos Saluja.

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿A que se debe está conmoción? – resonó una voz ligera. Todos voltearon encontrando a Yoshino y Rogue.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Mavis-chan? – pregunto nerviosa Adila.

\- Seguramente ella sea la hermana de la prometida de Adham – dijo nervioso Afíl.

\- _Aquí está. Ahora es cuando debo cumplir con mi verdadero propósito – _pensó decidida la Saluja menor.

* * *

Los tres hermanos corrían con las joyas de Sinbad.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Este país ya está acabado! – exclamo el mayor – Escaparemos antes de que nos trape el fuego cruzado. Ikku.

\- ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? Estas son las joyas de Sinbad-san… - dijo el del medio. Akuto - ¿Qué pasará si estos son sus contenedores? Los necesitará – miro suplicante a su hermano mayor. El menor se exaltó –Ikuto- y miro al cielo.

\- ¡Aniue (hermano), mira eso! – resaltó. Los otros dos miraron y vieron como el rukh se dirigía en dos direcciones muy distintas. Pero en tal cantidad que es visible para sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

Una mujer se exaltó al ver el rukh rodear a Miu. Mientras que los que sabían que era se sorprendían mucho. Era demasiado rukh.

\- ¡Se está reuniendo tanto rukh que es visible al ojo humano! – declararon los adultos muy confundidos.

\- Ambos Death de Balbadd se recuperaban gracias al rukh. Pero… ¿por qué a Accelerator le viene rukh negro?

\- Oh cielos – Eruka abrió sus ojos. Lo estaba viendo todo – Están sucediendo muchas cosas por todas partes – declaro.

* * *

\- Medusa está parada en un pilar muy alto y guiaba el rukh negro en dirección de Accelerator.

\- Todo lo que está escrito por el destino… - murmuro un poco sádica – El destino es un péndulo que oscila fácilmente a la perversidad – sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

\- Escuché la conmoción, así que vine a ver de qué trataba – declaro la niña respetuosamente – Yo soy la veinteava princesa Imperial del Imperio Kou, Ren Yoshino – hizo una reverencia – Soy la hermana menor de la prometida del concejero Adham-san.

\- Todos se exaltaron. Si esa niña tan linda era la hermana menor… ¿cómo sería la mayor? Yoshino sonrió levemente.

\- Me disculpo, aún no conozco la cara del prometido de mi hermana – declaro con la misma, respetuosa y tranquila. Miro hacía todos lados decentemente - ¿Quién es el primer concejero?

\- Y- ¡Yo lo soy! – exclamo Adham. Yoshino se exaltó por el grito y lo miro detalladamente. Lo que vio fue a un hombre. No más alto que Mavis y de cabello negro revoltoso. Aguanto una risa recordando que su hermana es muy alta.

\- Se divertiría mucho.

\- Ya veo – dijo tranquilizándose.

\- Acerca de eso. Princesa – dijo Eruka apareciendo. Ella la miro – En este momento no sabemos quién es el primer concejal – declaro. Todos se exaltaron menos Mavis que lo miro con el flejillo bajo – Acaba de suceder un golpe de estado, en este momento Adham está a punto de renunciar al puesto.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, Banquero! – dijo señalándolo.

\- _¿Renunciará? ¿Eso quiere decir que Onee-sama no debe casarse con él? – _pensó confundida. Bajo la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que pensar fríamente. Continuar con la misión que se le encargó. Subió la mirada – Yo he venido a disculpar a mi hermana por no haber llegado. Ella tiene que casarse con el primer concejal y cerrar un trato entre ambos países. No importa quién sea este – sus ojos se vaciaron y apretó un puño – Por favor, decidid quién será el nuevo concejal.

Nowaki miro a Afíl.

\- Por orden de sucesión, lo serás vos. Afíl – declaro Adila suspirando.

\- No estoy calificado para hacerlo – declaro desviando la mirada – No hicimos nada contra el mal gobierno de nuestro primo hasta el día de hoy. Soy tan culpable como él

\- Pero… hay alguien más que puede salvar a las personas de este país – declaro Adila seriamente. Miro a esa persona.

Seguidos de todos. Esa persona es Mavis. Que miraba todo tranquila.

\- ¿Tú serás la nueva representante principal? – cuestiono Yoshino ladeando la cabeza. Eso cambiaría todo sus planes.

\- Yo… - Mavis bajo la cabeza – no pienso convertirme en eso… - declaro chibi tranquila. Todo el mundo se sorprendió tanto por la declaración y por su tono tranquilo, demasiado más bien. Se acercó a ella – No estoy calificada para serlo, además tengo 16 años. Pero yo provoqué el incidente que llevó al antiguo primer concejal a la muerte, y después abandoné el país. Soy muy irresponsable – admitió

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo intrigada y curiosa.

\- Soy la tercera representante en nombre de mis padres, Morgiana y Alibaba Saluja. Mavis Saluja – declaro la chica orgullosa del nombre sus fallecidos padres – Tengo un pedido para ti, la representante del Imperio Kou.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- Quiero que anule el Tratado para la Transferencia de los Derechos Humanos que sería firmado mañana – Yoshino abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aquello no lo sabía – Eso es algo que decidió la república entera cuando se formo el consejo. Nadie más desea que ese tratado sea firmado.

\- Eso parece – declaro Yoshino neutral. Sin parecer una niña de 12 años – Pero no puedo anular el contrato. Esto fue decidido entre ambos países. Mañana Onee-sama se casará con el nuevo con…

\- No podrá hacer eso – contradijo Mavis.

\- Y al mismo tiempo, se llevará la ceremonia… - decía Yoshino con el flequillo bajo.

\- No podrá hacer eso tampoco – volvió a contradecir.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo sonrojada de la rabia. Nunca nadie la había desafiado tanto tiempo.

\- Es porque no habrá un próximo concejal – declaro Mavis con el flequillo bajo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo confundida.

\- Quiero decir que… yo si tomare el puesto y se lo sucederé a la persona más capacitad y buena que encuentre. Haré... ¡renacer todo el consejo! – todos se exaltaron ante lo dicho.

* * *

·Fuera del consejo·

¿Cómo le ira a la Señorita Mavis?

\- Dijo que cambiaría el país, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasará con este país?

\- No lo sé – dijo una mujer abrazando a su hijo - ¡Todo lo que quiero es vivir felizmente con mi familia y no pasar hambre! – declaro al borde del llanto.

* * *

\- A la gente no le importa quienes sean los miembros del consejo. Sólo quieren vivir felices. Incluso sin nadie que los mande, lo pueden hacer. En mis viajes por las repúblicas. Me di cuenta que los concejeros sirven para imponer reglas. No para gobernar en monarquía y eran muy prósperos. Creo que Balbadd puede volver a ser uno – declaro Mavis.

\- ¡Maldita, no me jodas! – declaro Adham - ¿Estás tratando de destruir todo el esfuerzo de nuestros padres para quedar al cargo de Balbadd?

\- Si no lo hacemos, el país estará acabado – declaro la rubia dándose vuelta para verlo – Si un concejero sólo trae sufrimiento, deshagámonos de él – lo miro con sus ojos color carmesí - Las personas escogerán a sus propios representantes, el consejo renacerá, y el congreso también. Sólo los habitantes deben ser los que decidan como será el país. ¡Yo convertiré a Balbadd en la imagen de mis padres, sin desigualdad entre las clases! ¡Eso es lo que vine a proponer hoy!

Todo el mundo se exaltó. ¿Renacería todo el consejo? Aunque muchos se encontraban felices por eso.

A Yoshino se le contrajeron los ojos. ¿Renacer el consejo? ¡Entonces, no sabría que pasará con la boda y firma del día siguiente!

\- Y si me lo permite la gente, quiero dedicar mi vida y mi alma a crear el país de Balbadd – dijo Mavis tocando su pecho.

\- Cielos… - esas voces hicieron que Mavis se erizaran, la habían descubierto - ¿Esa es tu respuesta, Mavis/chan?

\- Sayaka-san, Sinbad-san… y… ¿Nai-kun… qué haces aquí? – al mencionado le cayo una gota en la cien. Ni él sabía que hacía ahí. Ni como llego tampoco. Pero Sinbad y Sayaka venían acompañadas de otras personas. Entre ellas Lyla

Yoshino se sonrojo cuando vio al niño.

\- Nos disculpamos por interrumpir en de tan importante asunto del estado – dijo Sayaka haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Quiénes son los que están con el Rey Sinbad y la Gran Sayaka? – pregunto un guardia.

\- Ellos son directores diplomáticos de cuatro países que componen la alianza que Sinbad-ba… y yo comandamos – declaro Sayaka seriamente, pero su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Alianza? – murmuro Nowaki, pareció recordar – La alianza que formaron cuando ambos se conocieron, es la alianza Fiore. Conformada por 16 países.

\- ¿Por qué los directores diplomáticos de esos países aquí? – dijo Afíl confundido y extrañado.

\- Para recomendar que la tercera concejera Mavis Saluja, sea la nueva reina de Balbadd – declaro con una sonrisa Sinbad. Ella hizo una mueca chibi – Pensé que sería bueno que te convirtieras en reina para salvar a Balbadd, así que los llamamos – ella lo miro fijamente.

\- Pero parece que Mavis-san, pensaste en algo completamente diferente – declaro Nai con una enorme sonrisa. Mavis bajo la cabeza y su cabello le cubrió los ojos.

\- Me disculpo por venir por mi cuenta sin decir nada – se disculpó – Pero esa es mi respuesta – subió su mirada decidida y confiada de lo que había declarado.

\- ¡Espera! – Yoshino salió de su trance - ¿A qué te refieres con cambiar… todo el consejo? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Acaso has olvidado…? – suspiro – La mitad del consejo de Balbadd son personajes de Kou. Los derechos de Balbadd han sido transferidos al Imperio Kou como garantías por los préstamos – le recordó.

\- Lo sé perfectamente – Mavis suspiro – Este país no tiene nada. Incluso si su organización cambiará, esos derechos no volverán – Yoshino se deprimió. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la decisión de hace unos segundos? – Es por eso, que quisiera que pretendas que nada de eso haya pasado – le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Qué? – Mavis se acercó a ella.

\- El consejo de Balbadd del que hablas, es uno que ya no existe. El consejo que se creará en este momento, es uno completamente diferente. Y como tal, no necesita respetar los antiguos tratados establecidos por los concejales del Imperio Kou – declaro Mavis - ¿No lo cree? – Yoshino retrocedió. En un punto tenía razón.

\- _No hay forma de que esos acuerdos transnacionales, firmados formalmente, puedan ser reescritos tan fácilmente – _pensó Rogue mirando todo fijamente.

\- _Sé que estoy forzando el argumento._ _Lo sé, pero… - _ bajo y subió la cabeza – De cualquier forma, es un hecho que mañana tu hermana no tendrá con quién casarse. ¿Podría considerar informar mi pedido de anulación a los tratados antiguos al Emperador de Kou antes de continuar

\- "Qué ridículo" – soltó Yoshino con la cabeza baja siendo cubierta por su capucha.

\- _Sí, sí, rechace por completo está propuesta tan ridícula – _pensó Rogue.

\- … es lo que dirán mi padre y mi tío cuando les haga ese pedido – dijo con una leve sonrisa subiendo la cabeza.

\- _¿Se lo pedirá? ¿Qué está diciendo, princesa? – _pensó muy confundido Rogue.

\- _Ya lo sabía._ _Ella no es como pensaba. No está para nada interesada en esto. Además, no le veo intensión de tener ese matrimonio político – _pensó Mavis. Por eso debía apostar todo a eso – El propósito de tu hermana de casarse con el primer concejal de Balbadd no puede ser alcanzado. Por favor, regrese a su país.

Yoshino suspiro.

\- El propósito del Imperio Kou era tomar el control del consejo de Balbadd sin derramar sangre. Si no lo puede lograr, puede… que el consejo de Kou decida usar al ejército – su mirada demostró no estar feliz con lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡Por favor, pídales que no hagan eso! – pidió Mavis un poco irritada de tanta discusión.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – declaro ella con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

\- Por supuesto, no pido que lo haga gratis – ella se exaltó – Le devolveremos el favor con las ganancias que obtengamos de nuestro comercio marítimo. Esas ganancias no serán menores a las que el Imperio Kou podría ganar tomando el control completo. Acaso crees que no sé que… Balbadd siempre ha sido la piedra angular más poderosa del comercio marítimo del sudeste. ¿Incendiarás estas tierras con la guerra y las convertirás en tierra estéril, o aceptarás el trato y conservarás las ganancias? Tú eliges.

Yoshino subió la cabeza, Mavis lo había pensado todo minuciosamente. Calculadora y fríamente.

\- Si el Emperador de Kou es un hombre sabio, no sólo con poder militar sino también con habilidades políticas, ¿cuál escogería? – preguntó Mavis.

\- _¡No lo haga princesa! ¡Decidle que no caerá en eso! – _pensó desesperado Rogue.

\- No puedo hacerlo – declaro Yoshino de nuevo con la capucha cubriéndole todo el rostro. Rogue suspiro aliviado.

\- No creo que el Emperador de Kou vaya a elegir la conquista militar – declaro Sinbad haciendo que ella se exalte.

\- Porque, la República de Balbadd, es parte de la Alianza de Fiore. Debido a Alibaba y Morgiana – declaro Sayaka – Al igual que Kou. No invadimos, tampoco permitimos que nos invadan. Es nuestro lema y creencia.

\- Creo que Su Majestad respeta nuestra alianza y nuestros beneficios – hablo Nai.

\- Así es – respondió Yoshino - ¿Pero en verdad aceptarán **esta **Balbadd en la Alianza de Fiore? No se si pueda creer eso…

\- ¡Es cierto! Mi madre me contó una vez, que la Alianza de Fiore fue creada antes de que yo naciera, y entre los 16 países se encuentra Balbadd – respondió Mavis adelantada – Reim, Kou, Sukai City, Sindria… - continuo dando una cantidad de nombres.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?, Rogue-san – pregunto con el flequillo bajo Yoshino.

\- Es verdad, ¡pero no tiene nada que ver con la situación actual! – murmuro Rogue. Yoshino suspiro.

\- Creo que esto es mejor dejárselo a mis tíos y mi padre – declaro suspirando. Rogue emitió un largo "¿EHHH?" – Tengo dos condiciones para retirarme de aquí. La primera: que me informen del avance de salud de la chica albina – todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho – Lo otro; es sobre la alianza de Sindria y Balbadd y Fiore. Si eso es verdad, les pido que vengas al Imperio Kou y lo prueben, Rey Sinbad, Gran Sacerdote Sayaka Death – dijo.

\- No te preocupes que lo haremos – declararon ambos líderes. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio vuelta.

\- ¡Espera, princesa! – dijo Rogue siguiendo. Yoshino suspiro.

\- _Gracias a Dios. Yo no tengo el poder como para tomar decisiones. Aunque… - _miro de reojo a Adham – _Hubiera disfrutado de tener a Adham como novio de mi hermana por hacerme esperarla._

Y termino de irse. Mientras Rogue la llamaba una y otra vez y la seguía. A los demás le cayó una gota en la cien. A veces, si podía ser una niña.

\- ¿Estamos a salvo? – dijo uno y un pequeño festejo empezó. Mavis suspiro ante el pequeño festejo. Sinbad y Sayaka la miraron un poco sorprendidos.

Ella afrontó al Imperio Kou sin retroceder un solo paso y llegó a una resolución aceptable para ambas partes. A su corta edad eso era impresionante.

\- ¡Mavis-chan! – los hermanos Saluja se lanzaron a la chica y le dieron un fuerte abrazó.

\- _Mavis, tú te volverás alguien increíble algún día - _ pensaron ambos con una sonrisa.

Mavis sonrió tiernamente y correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

\- Princesa, ¿está segura de que estuvo bien dejar al Sacerdote? – preguntó Rogue. Él ella y lo que tenían de Kou en Balbadd se iban en la alfombra.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Eruka-san me dijo que le dejará a Accelerator a ella! – dijo una voz diferente a la de Yoshino.

\- Onee-sama, esto no puede ir más rápido, tengo que decirle a los del consejo de cómo Balbadd recreo todo el consejo – dijo Yoshino tocando la alfombra. Se sonrojo, recordó a Nai sonriéndole a Mavis por la propuesta, tenía una linda sonrisa. Y parecía ser bastante maduro para su edad.

Rogue y la mujer lo notaron.

\- Yoshino ¿tienes fiebre? – pregunto la mujer.

\- ¡No!

* * *

\- De verdad que eres imprudente, me recuerdas a Onee-chan – declaro Nai con las manos en la cintura.

\- Perdonadme por actuar por mi cuenta – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – pregunto Sayaka.

\- Para recrear el consejo, debemos reunir representante del pueblo y ellos los escogerán nuevamente – declaro Mavis – Para hacer eso, pensé en ponerlos a vosotros dos en mi puesto temporalmente – se refirió a Sinbad y Sayaka.

\- Bien pensado – dijo Nowaki.

Adila y Afíl miraron a Adham. Aún tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Nii-san? – pregunto Afíl.

\- La gente quiere verlo ejecutado, estoy seguro – declaro Nowaki viéndolo fijamente – Pero nosotros también somos culpables de los mismos crímenes – toco su pecho y los hermanos bajaron la mirada – Ahora vamos a dar nuestra vida como indemnización – se puso de rodillas.

\- ¡Espera! Ahora mismo, el país no tiene el poder para castigar a nadie – dijo Mavis. Todos los guardias y Adham se exaltaron – Porque vamos a reescribir el código penal entero, ¿no creen? – les dio una sonrisa plena para quitar las penas – Vamos a trabajar todos juntos para construir el país de nuevo. Creo que deberíamos emular la ciudad-estado Hargeon en la Costa Oriental. Ellos cambiaron a una república, y ahora son muy exitosos. Creo que Balbadd podría ser como Hargeon, volverse una democracia donde la gente pueda participar por igual en el gobierno.

Los tres se exaltaron.

\- Pareces seria en esto – dijo Nai con una sonrisa.

\- Me pregunto que tan bien ira eso – todos se voltearon y vieron a Eruka – He visto que en todos los países con repúblicas, los gobernantes se ponen por encima de la gente, y causa lo que estábamos pasando. Al final, las personas necesitan un gobernante. Estoy segura que un nuevo rey se alzara – Mavis frunció el ceño.

\- Aún así, quiero tratar de crear un país sin desigualdad – respondió firme.

\- Señorita Mavis. Las personas se están adentrando al consejo y no podemos detenerlas – informó.

\- Entendido. Hablaré con ellos en seguida – respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Salió hasta el balcón y tembló un poco, aún le costaba hablar con las personas. Pero estas aplaudían y parecían alegres.

\- Todos, escuchadme por favor. Hoy, el primer concejal Adham ha renunciado a su puesto – las personas comenzaron a alabar a Mavis – Pero, ningún Saluja sucederá su puesto. Porque Balbadd hará renacer de nuevo todo el consejo.

Las personas se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

* * *

\- Esto también es parte del destino. Es ineludible – dijo Eruka montada en un pilar. Y una gran cantidad de rukh negro salió enviada a los barrios pobres. Donde esta Medusa rodeada por la misma.

\- Si actuamos, estoy segura que la oposición no se quedará quieta – declaro Medusa seriamente.

* * *

En el cuarto dónde Miu se encuentra está tan lleno de rukh que parecía un cuarto lleno de luz. Se acumulo cerca de Miu y creo un núcleo, que se convirtió en un fénix y se fue volando a algún lugar.

\- ¡El rukh…! – exclamo Tsubasa confundido viendo como se iba.

* * *

\- Vosotros debéis escoger a 10 representantes, y estos escogerán a los nuevos miembros del consejo. Además esta vez… solo servirán para imponer reglas, no para crear una monarquía. Este país deteriorado, afectado con altos impuestos, pobreza, opresión, y muchas otras injusticias, vosotros habéis protegido a sus familias como si fueran sus territorios y se gobernaron a sí mismos con la mejor de sus habilidades ¿no es cierto?

Las personas la miraban, ella en serio se esmeraba.

\- Todavía queda mucha guerra, caos y anormalidades en este mundo. Ninguno de vosotros es inmune a esas cosas. Pero si algo nos sucede, y debemos decidir qué hacer, lo haremos nosotros mismos. Sólo debemos hacerlo juntos – Shin apareció entre las personas y miro a Mavis – Aún cuando la solución no es tan obvia, ¡encontraremos a alguien que nos permita vivir felizmente con nuestras familias y con valentía en nuestro corazón! ¡Dejadnos crear un camino con nuestras propias manos y construir un lugar donde podamos vivir con felicidad! – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - ¡Ese lugar es el nuevo país de Balbadd!

\- ¡Señorita Mavis! – dijo una mujer emocionada. Las personas comenzaron saltar de felicidad.

\- Mavis sonrió levemente y suspiro. Sayaka, Sinbad y Nowaki sonrieron.

\- _Ya no huiré de aquí. Lo siento Miu-san, voy a tener que postergar la promesa que hice un poco más – _pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- _Te prometo…_ _que cuando todo termine… iremos de aventura juntas… ¿Ne? – dijo Mavis a la inconsciente Miu, y una pequeña de ave de rukh piso su cabeza._

* * *

Sonrió levemente recordando la promesa que le había hecho.

\- _Espérame por favor, Miu-san, ¡voy a hacer esto bien!_

* * *

\- ¿Miu-chan? – dijo confundida Yui viéndola fijamente. Se exaltó - ¡¿Miu?! ¡¿Acaso…?! – sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

* * *

\- Medusa se exaltó un poco e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Está aquí. Oscila, péndulo. ¡Cambia el flujo del destino!

Entre las calles de Balbadd se encuentra un gran grupo que por la marca en diferentes lugares demostrando ser la Tropa del Rayo. Y entre ellos un sombrío…

\- **Marko.**


	7. Final III

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

Las personas celebran el dictado de Mavis que tiene una sonrisa plena representante de una chica de 16 años. Adila y Afíl la abrazan por los hombros.

\- Jamás olvidaré este panorama – se susurro. Comenzó a temblar un poco y se sonrojo tratando de contener sus lágrimas traicioneras – _Lo grabaré en mi memoria para que todo sea de está forma por siempre – _aseguro. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver como las personas se apartaban dándole paso a él.

\- Ha llegado… - murmuro Mavis seria – Marko.

El chico ensombreció su mirada al ver a la chica rubia en el lugar en el que estaba.

\- Es Marko-sama.

\- Marko…

\- Es Marko y e Grupo del Rayo.

\- Oye, ya no tienes que hacer esto – dijo un niño acercándose a Marko – Este país cambiará a los miembros del consejo. ¡La señorita Mavis dijo que el país le pertenece ahora al pueblo! – Marko se sorprendió por lo dicho y miro al frente.

\- Así que, ya no es necesario que pelees – dijo Medusa en la punta del pilar - ¿Qué harás, Marko?

Marko miro a todo el mundo, las sonrisas. Los ojos esperanzados y las lágrimas de felicidad. En todos lados. Todos los rostros.

\- _\- Mavis, ¿tú provocaste toda esta conmoción? – _pensó con una cara inexpresiva, luego la miro a ella – _Nunca has fallado en impresionarme – _siguió caminando. Ni una sola vez. Si pensaba que eso era lo debía hacer por el bien de otra persona, nunca se rendía.

Recordó todos los momentos buenos que tuvo con la chica. Por eso fue que siempre permaneció a su lado. Ahora, por el bien del país, y con el fin de detener sus planes… pensó en una solución.

Subió la mirada y tuvo un encuentro con los ojos carmesí de Mavis.

\- ¿Qué va a suceder? – murmuro uno.

\- No lo sé.

Marko suspiro.

\- He oído que Balbadd se ha cambiado todo el consejo. Que lo que una vez fue el país de la locura le será dado en igualdad a su pueblo – Mavis sonrió – Que montón de mentiras – Mavis se exalto y sus ojos se contrajeron un poco – Dices que este país nos será entregado a nosotros. Pero ¿acaso no ha sido construido sobre nuestro sudor y sangre? ¿No era nuestro desde el principio? ¿Quién destruyó este país con políticas ineficaces? ¿Quién nos obligó a soportar una vida desastrosa? Recuerden esos días. Cuando los enormes impuestos nos arrebataron todo. Cuando la inanición se llevo a nuestros padres, a nuestros hermanos.

Las personas bajaron las miradas.

\- ¡Los muertos ya no regresarán jamás! – grito enojado. Las personas bajaron las cabezas aguantando las palabras – Si el consejo renacerá, ¿los crímenes del anterior desaparecerán con el? ¡Claro que no! ¡El consejo aún es un enemigo al que debemos derrotar!

Mavis se exaltó y retrocedió.

\- Tiene razón. Aunque cambiemos el consejo, mi hija ya jamás regresará a mi lado.

\- Y mi hermana pequeña tampoco.

\- Hablar de igualdad en este momento es injusto. No tiene sentido.

\- No tiene sentido.

Las personas seguían repitiendo y repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Mavis y los del balcón se exaltaron.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora es el momento de actuar! ¡Ahora es el momento de castigar al consejo, a la realeza, a los nobles, al ejército quienes nos habían quitado nuestro país! – señalo el balcón.

Las personas dieron un grito de guerra. Y todo se fue en contra de Mavis.

* * *

\- El destino ha tomado sentido inverso. Y yo al fin puedo cosechar las recompensas de haberte brindado los recipientes de la familia – declaro Medusa.

* * *

Las personas se lanzaron en contra de la puerta.

\- Oh no – dijo Nowaki.

\- No puede ser – dijeron Sinbad y Sayaka.

\- _ Marko, ¡¿por qué?! – _pensó confundida Mavis.

\- _ Lo siento, Mavis –_ el cuerpo de Marko se lleno de rukh negro y seguido todo el pueblo – _Esta es mi respuesta._

El rukh negro se convirtió en un fénix. Pero un fénix de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Miu-chan! – grito Yui.

\- ¡Miu! – grito Hayato.

\- ¿Esta… muerta? – pregunto Haruka pálida. Todos se exaltaron. White miro la espada de su hija. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

\- ¡Miu! – exclamo Tomoe que iba a sacudirla, pero Tsubasa lo paro.

* * *

Las voces se alejaban.

\- Miu…

\- Miu…

Miu abrió sus ojos, pero no estaba en el cuarto. Parecía estar un templo lleno de rukh. Sus ojos no han cambiado y comenzó a caminar por la gran escalera que hay en el lugar.

Llego hasta el final y vio unas especies de masas por el lugar que la pusieron un poco nerviosa. Miro hacía el frente y vio la cabeza de un Djnn.

\- Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Quién eres? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

\- Mi nombre es muy largo. Dime "Ugo" - miro las masas que le sostienen la cabeza - ¿Creen que podrían ponerme derecho? – pidió a las masas. Estas le pusieron la cabeza derecha al Djnn – Yo cree estás criaturas. Después de que me diera cuenta se volvieron muy buenos amigos – ellos la rozaron y su cuerpo pareció desaparecer o cristalizarse.

\- He muerto, ¿no es así? – dijo mirando sus manos cristalizadas.

\- ¿Muerto? – cuestiono.

\- Quiero decir, ¡ve lo raro que se ve me veo! - mostro sus brazos - ¡Mira! ¡Mira! – mostro como bailaba y sus piernas desaparecían y volvían a desaparecer. Él se rió un poco.

\- No te preocupes, no has muerto – declaro Ugo – Sólo les pedí a las rukh que te trajeran el alma hasta aquí. Tu cuerpo físico aún está con vida en la superficie – miro como Miu seguía bailando. Pero lo miraba con su heterocromía. Paro de bailar al terminar de escucharlo – Pero estuvo cerca. Fuiste muy imprudente. Realmente pudiste haber muerto.

Miu recordó como le daba su rukh tanto como a Marry y al sello.

\- También intenté traer al chico Death, pero no pude hacerlo – dijo Ugo.

* * *

En el cielo se puede ver la batalla entre rukh negro y rukh blanco.

Eruka mantiene su bastón en alto y transmite lo más que puede rukh negro.

\- Ya llegué Eruka. No tienes que hacerlo más – la chica se convirtió en un pendiente de rana que colgó en el cuello de Medusa – No permitiré que este tipo interfiera en mis planes – alzo el bastón y mucho más rukh negro salió de ella. Desapareciendo la fuente del rukh blanco – Esto recién está comenzando. El mundo recién comienza a cubrirse de oscuridad.

* * *

\- ¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Acaben con todos! ¡Maten a todos los nobles y a todas las personas poderosas de la ciudad! – grito o más bien ordenó Marko.

Las personas enloquecieron y se fueron contra los solados.

Shin saltó varias veces hasta llegar al balcón.

\- Tenemos problemas – aclaro, se reincorporó – Las revueltas se extienden alrededor de todo el consejo – todos se exaltaron por lo dicho.

\- ¡Demonios! – maldijo Sinbad.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se cuestiono Sayaka llevando su mano a su frente.

* * *

\- Hay muchas personas en la superficie que están intentando revertir el flujo del destino.

\- ¿Revertir el flujo del destino? – cuestiono confundida Miu.

\- Por lo normal, la vida fluye como la conoces, lentamente, pero sin cesar hacía delante – declaro Ugo – todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, tus aventuras y tus enemigos todo estuvo planeado por el destino. Has conocido a mucha s personas tanto como Djnn y sus amos. Todo eso ocurrió de acuerdo con el flujo del destino. Tomar esa continuidad hacía adelante, y revertirla, para convertir algo en nada, intentar revertir el flujo y convertir todo en yin, o en lo negativo. Eso se conoce como sucumbir ante la corrupción.

\- Sucumbir ante la corrupción… - repitió.

\- Cuando eso sucede, el cuerpo de las rukh se tiñe de negro. Así también como los Magi y algunos miembros de tu clan – Miu recordó tanto como a Giriko y a Accelerator – Yo también sentí y me sorprendí cuando Marry me dijo que un Death teñido de negro apareció frente a ti. Deberías haber muerto en esa pelea como resultado del destino revertido que su gente provocó. Por eso fue que Marry peleo en su contra. Aunque utilizo todo el Magoi que contenía por su fuerza y tuvo que robar la tuya. Sé que le dabas tanto Magoi a tu sello y a tu Djnn. No te preocupes, Marry estará ahí para protegerte…

Miu se exaltó por lo dicho y bajo la mirada.

\- Por eso he utilizado una pisca de la magia de Marry para traerte hasta aquí. Hay algo muy importante que debo entregarte – Mira hacía arriba.

Ella hizo caso y vio la imagen de lo que sucedía en el consejo.

\- ¡Mavis-san! – exclamo un poco espantada.

\- En la situación actual, una de tus elegidos a rey… perecerá. Pero no es así como debía fluir el destino. Es un destino revertido, y conducido con el fin de crear obscuridad – Miu se exaltó por lo dicho – Aunque las personas den su mejor esfuerzo para repeler la obscuridad, no será suficiente. Cuando el mundo se cubre de obscuridad, las personas necesitan el poder para alejarse y atravesar la obscuridad – las masas se extendieron y la tocaron. El sello comenzó a brillar y ella se desmayo – Ahora cumplirás la misión que te deje naciendo como quinta Magi.

Miu fue cubierta por un hermoso escudo mientras esta hecha un ovillo y su cabello revolotea.

\- Y para que puedas cumplir con tu misión, primero debes ir a cierto lugar – declaro Ugo – De esa forma podrás aprender de primera mano sobre este mundo, y sobre el flujo del destino – una estrella en el techo comenzó a brillar – Cuando lo hayas hecho, obtendrás la sabiduría de mi amo – la soltó en el cielo – _Adiós, Miu. Espero haberte dado una buena impresión… porque no nos veremos nunca más – _sonrió con carisma y ternura.

* * *

\- _Ella es muy inocente, y lo único que desea es hacer amigos… - dijo Marry a Ugo, pero de una forma más pequeña._

* * *

Él bajo la mirada.

\- _Aunque puede que sea demasiado pronto para dejarte por tus propios medios – _negó con la cabeza – _Ella tiene el mismo don que él. Es capaz de hacer amigos diferentes en el mundo humano – _debido a que podía verlo todo. Recordó a los chicos del palacio. Mavis y el resto de sus amigos – _Creo en ti. Miu Star._

Suspiro.

\- Ábrete… ¡sésamo! – las puertas frente a Miu se abrieron - _¡O palacio Real! ¡O Rey Solomon Todopoderoso! Por favor, regresa a este niño a la superficie. Y por favor ¡bríndale la sabiduría, junto al poder de realizar milagros! – _sonrió un poco nostálgico – El resto te lo dejo a ti… **Aladdin.**

En el gran y abierto espacio lleno de estrellas. Una pequeña melena blanca pero a la vez larga y fina.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto medio soñolienta. Se exaltó al ver una gran esfera de luz, brillante y cálida.

\- Esta es la entrada al gran torbellino de conocimiento. Observa. Cada mota es una partícula de las verdades del mundo. Ahora viajarás entre todas ellas y renacerás de nuevo, Magi.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto viendo hacía todos lados.

\- Todo se habrá aclarado una vez que hayas completado este largo viaje.

Miu cerró sus ojos pesadamente y luego los abrió.

* * *

Miu tiene la cara levemente roja.

\- Gracias al cielo. El color ha regresado a sus mejillas – dijo White tocando el cabello de su hija. Mientras que Masrur y Hayate parecían escuchar algo. Ja'far tomo la mano de su sobrina sintiendo el calor que emanaba.

Los chicos del palacio sonrieron felices y tranquilos.

\- ¡Matad al gobierno!

\- ¡Regresadme a mi hija!

Masrur y Hayate miraron a los oji-verde y ellos asentaron con la cabeza. Mientras los demás seguían animados de que su albina siguiera viva.

Ja'far sumergió una toalla en el agua la exprimió y la coloco en su frente. Se levantó junto con White.

\- Por favor, cuiden bien de ella. Nosotros debemos marcharnos – declaro Ja'far. Ellos no pudieron discutir eso, y sólo pudieron asentar.

\- Vamos al consejo. Masrur, Hayate… cuñadito – el mencionado frunció el ceño, pero se fueron de la habitación.

* * *

Las peleas entre la Tropa del Rayo contra los guardias del consejo no cesan. Mientras que el lugar cada vez más se llena de rukh negro.

Sangre.

Masacre.

Muerte.

\- ¡Afíl! ¡Adila! ¡Tienen que ordenar que las fuerzas armadas actúen a la ofensiva! – grito Nowaki.

\- Puede que sean nuestros ciudadanos, pero esto es una evidente declaración de guerra – dijo un guardia a los hermanos – El número de victimas en la ciudad y en la plaza está aumentando.

\- ¡Tienen que dar la orden! – declaro Nowaki.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, Mavis-chan? – preguntaron nerviosos. La chica suspiro y los miro fijamente.

\- La mitad del ejército se dirigirá a las puertas principales. Vean si pueden impedir que los rebeldes ingresen. El resto del ejército debe intentar obtener el control sobre los rebeldes que ya han atravesado las puertas. Mis primos y aquellos que estén heridos deben refugiarse dentro del santuario interno. Como líder oficial de las fuerzas enemigas, yo tomaré la delantera – Mavis suspiro - ¡Yo detendré a Marko!

Los del Grupo del Rayo entraron lentamente por la puerta del consejo.

\- Atravesamos al ejército como si hubiera sido de manteca – dijo Itami (mujer de la tropa del rayo).

\- Vamos a mantener el ritmo y abramos camino hasta el santuario interno – Marko paro de la nada. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

\- Está aquí – dijo Marko. Todos se exaltaron.

Una gran ráfaga de fuego con forma de león rugiente apareció. Rodeando a todos. Y creando un muro de fuego.

Todos miraron hacía todos lados y escucharon los ligeros pasos descalzos. Miraron fijamente a la persona atravesar lentamente el fuego como si este no lo fuera. Saco su daga y los apunto con esta.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Sus miradas mostraban muchos sentimientos contradictorios. Marko se rió.

\- Yo, Mavis. Esa expresión que tienes sí que da miedo – dijo con una sonrisa el peli-negro.

\- Marko, ¿qué es lo que planeas? – pregunto seriamente la rubia – El consejo renacerá y no tendrá nada que ver con el anterior. ¡Todo este derramamiento de sangre no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – él hizo una expresión indiferente y miro hacia otro lado - ¡Respóndeme, Marko! – ordenó. Él se exaltó por el tono que uso.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Mavis – dijo con sorna. Ella se exaltó - ¿Igualdad? ¿Un país renacido? – movió la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció - ¿Cuándo dije que deseará algo como eso? – saltó y una gran masa negra fue hacía Mavis. Ella se quito con un poco de esfuerzo.

\- ¡Demonios, Marko! – grito enojada. Aún no tenía la energía que había perdido peleando. Otros tres le apuntaron emitiendo la misma masa negra.

Las evito de igual modo mientras su cola aparecía. ¿Ellos también tenían espadas obscuras de sangre negra?

No importaba. Porque las llamas de Amon… ¡Atravesarían directamente la sangre!

Las llamas literalmente deshicieron la sangre negra.

Iba directo a Marko. Pero Itami le apunto y una gran ráfaga de rayos rosados fue hasta ella y los recibió y les dieron sueño.

\- _Mi vista… - _pensó un poco soñolienta.

\- Dime, Mavis. ¿Crees que una niña de la realeza debería vivir como realeza? – dijo Marko, a lo cual Mavis chasqueo la lengua - ¿Y que un niño de los suburbios debería vivir por siempre como un mocoso de los suburbios? – ellos crearon cadenas de sangre negra que atraparon por completo a Mavis – Yo no lo creo. Todos somos humanos – un gran fénix de sangre negra se creo – ¡Lo cual quiere decir que ninguno está calificado para convertirse en rey!

Los ojos de Mavis se contrajeron y los cerró con fuerza.

\- ¡Amon! – cadenas de fuego cortaron por la mitad el fénix de Marko y ella se libero con su propia fuerza. Marko se exaltó ella…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo confundido.

\- ¡Vean su espada! – la espada de Amon, ha vuelto.

\- En pocas palabras, Marko. Querías destruir el consejo y convertirte en rey – dijo sombría Mavis. Él queria destruir todo lo que sus padres lucharon. La libertad - ¿No es así?

\- Quién sabe – dijo en un tono indiferente Marko.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Por qué has involucrado a tantas personas en esto? – grito enojada - ¡No te permitiré hacer lo que quieras! – tomo pose de batalla.

\- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! – dijo Orba –otro del grupo- corriendo hacía ella - ¡Te derretiré esa boca con mi espada de rayo corrosivo dorada!

Mavis movió la espada y la cortó por la mitad sorprendiendo a todos. Tomo velocidad y los chicos tomaron posición. Mavis cortó todas las espadas y cayeron las puntas al suelo. Los chicos se asustaron.

Marko se levanto y cuando sintió el gran filo de la espada en su cuello. Se quedo inmóvil.

\- Retira tus tropas, Marko. O te obligaré a hacerlo por la fuerza – ordenó seriamente. Él la miro a los ojos, no estaba jugando.

\- No me echaré atrás, Mavis – declaro Marko – Prefiero morir a retirarme en este momento – comenzó a levantarse sin importarle que la espada estuviera cerca de su cuello. Se acercó a ella sabiendo que no lo iba a matar – Viniste hasta aquí con la determinación de hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto? – los ojos de Mavis comenzaron a temblar – Así que luchemos.

Marko se siguió moviendo hasta Mavis. Él conocía los sentimientos de ella hacía él. Sabía que no lo iba a matar en ese momento. Ella retrocedía cada vez que se acercaba.

\- Hasta la muerte – declaro. Se movió un poco más y su cuello comenzó a quemarse - ¡Lucha hasta la muerte, Mavis!

\- ¡Maldito, Marko! – grito con el flequillo bajo.

\- ¡Por favor, hágalo, Mavis-sama! – grito Nowaki desde lejos sosteniendo a varios - ¡Un golpe y todo habrá acabado!

Mavis se tensó y comenzó a temblar. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué se lo impedía?

\- ¡Demonios! – aparto la espada y tomo impulso. Pero…

¿Por qué los momentos felices tenían que recorrer su mente justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué? Las sonrisas. Y como le jalaban los mofletes. Los juegos. Su sonrisa.

No lo hizo. La espada de Amon desapareció al estar en contacto con su cuerpo y ella casi se desmaya en el suelo.

\- ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo, idiota! – dijo llorando espesas lágrimas que caían en el suelo. Él se exaltó - ¡Marko! ¡Si retiras tus tropas ahora Marko, la revuelta se detendrá! – ella se giro arrodillada y lo miro - ¡Y si eso ocurre, también habrá una oportunidad para ti! – apretó con fuerza la daga. Creando un cráter mínimo en el suelo - ¡Así que por favor!

Él la miro, sorprendido. Bajo el flequillo. Y lo subió. Se rió un poco y se giro y la miro.

\- Eres tan blanda, Mavis – camino hasta ella y le tomo el mentón subiéndoselo – No estoy ni cerca de ser tan ingenuo como tú – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios para pronunciar un: Nos vemos.

Se separo y se fue de su lado. Los guardias lo pararon y él miro a Itami ser aprisionada en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada a otro lugar y Orba también está en las mismas condiciones.

Sonrió de medio lado.

\- _No tengo otra opción – _pensó con una sonrisa.

\- _Si quieres maldecir tu propio destino, usa el poder que descansa en esta arma –_ _le dijo Medusa._

Marko miro la espada y la alzo para verla mejor.

"Pero en ese caso de que no seas el contenedor adecuado para ese poder, morirás"

\- Maldecir al destino ¿eh? – murmuro. Bajo la espada y se atravesó con ella causando el pánico de Mavis. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Inclusive él - ¡Observen bien, personas de los suburbios! ¡Militares, nobles, y la realeza también! ¡Les daré pruebas de que cualquiera puede ser contenedor de poder! ¡Ahora vengan por mí!

Los contenedores de todos inclusive las partes rotas comenzaron a brillar y seguido lo apuntaron.

\- Si una persona como él utiliza su sangre para controlar el recipiente de la familia, todos los recipientes se reunirán en uno. Se ha convertido en el soporte del contenedor ébano – dijo Medusa.

Las espadas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Marko. Y este comenzó la metamorfosis.

\- ¡Es imposible! – grito Sinbad

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamo Sayaka mientras sus ojos se contraían.

El gran rugido inundo el lugar.

\- ¡Un… demonio… negro! – exclamo asustada Itami.

Marko se había convertido en un monstruo… o mejor dicho. Un Djnn oscuro. Completamente negro. Cachos, tres ojos, alas y largas garras. Y un gran poder destructivo.

Dio un gran alarido que los pudo dejar sordos.

Los ojos de Mavis comenzaron a temblar notoriamente ante todo lo sucedido.

\- Al fin he tenido éxito en concentrar la sangre negra y el rukh oscuro creando un mejor Djnn oscuro – dijo Medusa con una sonrisa.

El Djnn creo varias esferas de rayos negros y los comenzó a estrellar contra el suelo quitándoles la vida a las personas. Seguido una le dio a un pilar que lo pico por la mitad. Un guardia quedo en shock.

Que sin Shin muere aplastado.

El chico cayó cerca de Mavis y lo dejo.

\- ¡Mavis, presta atención! – le pidió un poco desesperado – ¡Si no lo haces todos morirán! – Mavis miro hacía enfrente viendo al Djnn.

\- _¿Ese es… Marko? – _pensó confundida.

El Djnn llevo sus ojos amarillos hasta los hermanos Saluja que se exaltaron.

\- ¡N-Nos está mirando! – dijo asustado Adham. El Djnn agarro velocidad y corrió hasta ellos. Shin reacciono y saltó, una de sus piernas se lleno de fuego y le dio en la cabeza tirándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Mavis! – ordenó el chico ya desesperado - ¡Utiliza la espada de Amon!

\- ¿Ese es Marko? – preguntó tratando de salir de su shock. El Djnn lleno su mano en rayos oscuros entonces ella reacciono y le quito el brazo.

El miedo la hizo hacer eso. No pudo evitarlo.

\- ¡Una vez más, Mavis! – ordenó Shin. Ella suspiro y la espada se convirtió en fuego. Y el Djnn rugió.

El rukh oscuro comenzó a salir de toda la capital de Balbadd y todos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Inclusive la sangre emitió rukh oscuro. Regenerando el brazo del Djnn.

\- Mientras las rukh negras estén disponibles, el Djnn negro podrá regenerarse interminablemente – declaro Medusa – Y las rukh negras son originadas por el resentimiento y la amargura de las personas hacia el mundo y hacia sus destinos. El resentimiento humano es lo que alimenta la transición del mundo hacia la obscuridad.

El Djnn comenzó a hacerse más grande, y más grande, y más grande.

\- _Se está haciendo más grande – _pensó ya asustado Shin. Negó con la cabeza - _¡Tenemos que terminarlo ahora! – _comenzó a correr y luego saltó preparando su patada. El Djnn movió su brazo y una gran cantidad de gravedad paro todo el ataque de Shin. Que tuvo un gran dolor en su estómago.

Movió la mano y Shin salió volando a unos 20 metros chocando en una casa destruyéndola por la mitad.

\- ¿Qué acaba de…? – murmuro dolido. Miro el gran hueco en su estómago viendo como el remolino dentro de este, se hacía un gran círculo negro.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – dijo un ciudadano. Shin subió su mirada y sus ojos se contrajeron al ver el Djnn seguía creando otra esfera de rayos.

\- Los Djnn negros pueden controlar la gravedad. Con ese poder son intocables. ¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento? – dijo Medusa con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- _¡Ni siquiera la espada de Mavis puede dañar a esa cosa! – _pensó confundido, mientras el dolor en su estómago se hacía más grande.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! – declaro Mavis corriendo hacía el Djnn.

\- ¡Señorita Mavis! – exclamaron los guardias.

Adham, Afíl y Adila comenzaron a temblar asustados.

\- ¿Por qué solo nos apunta a nosotros? – dijo asustado Adham.

\- ¡Detente! – grito Mavis.

Sayaka reacciono y saltó. Aterrizo en la cabeza del Djnn y clavo sus brazos dentro del cuello del Djnn que grito de dolor.

\- ¡¿Sayaka/sama?! – gritaron confundidos Sinbad y Nai.

\- Ha aparecido una interrupción. Pero ese Djnn está formado por las rukh negras reunidas por decenas de miles de personas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás soportarlo?

\- ¡Mavis, yo lo detendré! – declaro Sayaka mirando el Djnn - ¡Tienes que acabar con él! – los brazos de Sayaka fueron llenados de unas extrañas sombras con forma de marcas - ¡Esta cosa quiere eliminar a todos los que estuvieron involucrados con el consejo de Balbadd! ¡Quiere una revolución! ¡No podemos dejar que eso pase!

\- Una revolución instaurada por sangre. ¡Servirá como excusa para que cualquiera pueda utilizar la violencia por la más insignificante causa moral! – declaro Sinbad entendiendo el plan de Sayaka.

El sonido de algo clavarse en un cuerpo se escucho asustando a todos.

Sayaka escupió sangre cuando las garras se clavaron en su espalda.

\- Eres la única que nos puede salvar de eso… ¡y traer una revolución libre de sangre! – Mavis apretó la espada - ¡Tienes que matarlo! – Mavis comenzó a correr y su espada se encendió en llamas y sin notarlo. Su sello también cambiaba.

La espada llego hasta el estomago, pero no lo podía cortar. Las partes negras rechazan su espada.

\- _¡Amon prestarme tu poder! ¡Si no lo hago ahora, será demasiado tarde! – _pensó frustrada. Necesitaba el poder… ¡ahora!

La espada comenzó a brillar más y lo estaba logrando lento. Pero lo hacía. Entonces vio un cuerpo oscuro. Pero…

\- ¿Ma….vis? – la voz de Marko.

\- _¿Marko? – _pensó triste. El Djnn aprovecho su inestabilidad y la arrojo contra una pared ocurriendo el mismo proceso que de Shin. Su estómago comenzó a brillar. hasta crear el mismo círculo negro.

El Djnn cubrió el cuerpo de Marko y tomo a Sayaka y la aventó con fuerza hacía Mavis. Si no fuese por Shin que la atrapo con fuerza.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Sayaka-sama? – dijo preocupado por su madre adoptiva.

\- ¡Shin-san! – dijo sorprendida Mavis.

El Djnn comenzó a levantarse, intento regenerarse, pero no pudo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo confundida.

\- Manipulación de Magoi. Su flujo de Magoi se ha detenido por el momento. Lo más probable es que ésta sea la única ocasión en la que no pueda usar su magia de gravitación. Pon tu fuerza en un punto definitivo. ¡Deberías atravesarlo ahora! – declaro Sayaka.

\- ¡Sí! – las escamas de Amon cubrieron sus brazos, entonces vio el Djnn, pero ella vio a Marko. Las escamas bajaron.

Volvieron a subir, y bajar. Las dudas hacían que no pudiera completarlo.

\- Maldición – bajo la mirada al no poder hacerlo.

\- ¡Nadie deje que ese monstruo se mueva! – Mavis subió la mirada y vio todo. Las personas o mejor dicho, el ejército tomaba pose.

\- ¡Sección 13ra, ataque! – ordenó Nowaki, el más fuerte del reino. Sonrió con sorna.

\- Todos… - dijo casi al llanto Mavis.

\- ¡Como si fuésemos a dejar que un monstruo se apodere de Balbadd! – declaro Nowaki con su sonrisa. Ellos protegerían su país.

\- Todos están… - murmuro Mavis – Tengo que conseguirlo – declaro la chica. Comenzó a reunir Magoi sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su sello. Sayaka si lo hizo y poso sus manos, una en su estómago y la otra en la espada.

\- Te ayudaré – declaro.

\- _Todos… - _la cola de Mavis salió, pero se convirtió en la de un zorro y una extraña energía la rodeo color roja. Abrió sus ojos con la línea negra dentro - _¡Le daré fin a todo esto…- _comenzó a correr y saltó -…_con un saltó en caída!_

Mavis lo apunto. Lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por él.

Apareció y una gran fuerza la envió hasta el suelo.

\- Yo – los ojos de Sayaka se contrajeron - ¿Es esto lo que querías? – preguntó Accelerator.

\- Siento molestarte durante tu recuperación, Death – se disculpo Medusa.

\- _Ella es… - _Sayaka y Sinbad miraron a Medusa por primera vez.

\- ¿En verdad vale la pena matarla? – pregunto con el flequillo bajo.

\- Ya ha destruido el flujo que he intentado construir en diversas ocasiones. Y esta vez al parecer también va a ser una molestia. Deberíamos deshacernos de **ellos** ahora – declaro mirando a ambos Jinchuriki.

\- Sí, pero primero, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – dijo mirando sus manos – Por alguna razón me siento desbordante de poder.

\- Tú eres uno de los que ha caído en la desesperación. En una situación como está, con tantas rukh negras alrededor, tú poder sólo puede aumentar.

\- _Esto está mal – _pensó Mavis asustada – _El equipo Djnn en el que había invertido toda mi concentración fue deshecho. Ya casi no me queda Magoi. ¿Cómo se supone que pelee con todo ellos? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!_

* * *

\- ¡Muere! – dijo un hombre apuntándole a una mujer. Pero fue atrapado por las cadenas de un eterno Kusarigama.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir al consejo? – pregunto Hayate dejando a unos niños en el suelo. Mientras Masrur sostenía un montón de personas. Y Ja'far mantenía algunas con sus cuerdas.

\- Bueno, no podemos dejar a las personas así… - dijo Ja'far.

\- Sayaka… - murmuro Hayate mirando el cielo.

* * *

\- Este lugar es un completo pandemónium – dijo Ikku. En medio del fuego y el caos.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos vamos? – pregunto Akuto.

\- Hasta que podamos regresarle estas cosas – declaro Ikku.

\- Pero, ¿cómo se supone que lo encontremos en este caos? - pregunto Ikuto. Pero era cierto, es un caos total.

\- Demonios, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – dijo irritado White.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, que alguien detenga todo esto! – dijo una mujer llorando con su bebe.

Las personas lloran, desesperan y suplican su salvación. Estaban perdidos.

Una niña linda de ojos grises miro el cielo.

Ikuto también lo miro.

\- Hermano – lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué es eso que hay en el cielo? ¿Un ave? – pronunció.

Los adultos se giraron y vieron el gran destello con forma de ave gigante. Pero vieron algo que resaltó.

Esa larga cabellera blanca. De la cual la dueña frunció el ceño y apretó un puño asustando a los acompañantes con su aura.

* * *

\- Accelerator, este Djnn está lleno de poder obscuro, al igual que tú – declaro Medusa – Utiliza tu poder para controlarlo. Si lo logras, él se convertirá en tu sirviente.

\- Ya apresúrate y se mío de una vez – declaro. Alzo las manos y las poso encima del Djnn. Emitió varias ondas y luego se alejo, sonrió de medio lado – Así que así funciona. Es genial – invoco una lanza pequeña y comenzó a maniobrarla.

\- _¡Esto está mal! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! – _Sayaka comenzó a levantarse pero no espero unas lanzas en su contra.

\- Lo siento Sandias-chan. Lanzas del Dios del Cielo – las lanzas la dejaron inmóvil contra la pared. Igual proceso con Sinbad – Sean buenos, Sinbad, Sayaka. No se preocupen, no los asesinaré. Luego los haré míos también – ellos se tensaron - ¡Ahora! Al fin llegó el momento de eliminarlos – se volteo a Shin y Mavis. Alzó y clavo la lanza en el cuerpo del Djnn. A este le salieron dos alas más y Accelerator se comenzó a reír - ¡Mi Djnn es realmente fuerte!

El Djnn creo cinco esferas de rayos negras, entonces ambos reaccionaron sabiendo que ellos eran los objetivos.

Y comenzaron a rodar y saltar. Aunque no podrían esquivarlo por siempre. Todo lo que podían hacer por ahora era huir.

Cayeron entre el humo y descansaron un poco.

\- Shin-san – él la miro - ¿Crees que podrías arrojarme ahí arriba? – él emitió un "¿Ah?". La miro confundido – He reunido todo el poder que me queda. Para derrotarlos.

\- Pero… ¡ahora hay más enemigos, y el Djnn negro fue completamente reintegrado! – le recordó.

\- ¡Entonces sólo tengo que improvisar algo más ofensivo! – declaró la rubia – Si hago lo que me dijiste, y uso todo el Magoi que resta en mi interior, ¡podría lograrlo!

\- Pero… pero… si lo haces, ¡podrías morir! – declaro Shin – Miu se sentiría muy triste.

\- A este ritmo, ¡todo el trabajo que hicimos con el fin de proteger, habrá sido en vano! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! – le tomo las manos - ¡Por favor, Shin-san! ¡Préstame tu poder! – dijo decidida.

El lo medito un rato, bajo su flequillo. Si su plan fallaba, Miu nunca se lo perdonaría. Negó con la cabeza. Miu no era así.

\- Bien – Mavis asintió.

\- Amon – la espada apareció. Y concentro toda su energía.

\- _Maldito demonio… - _Shin toco su estómago – _dame toda tu fuerza – _sus dientes se afilaron y sus ojos se vaciaron y la línea negra se hizo dentro de sus ojos. Se agacho y tomo los talones de Mavis. Respiraron profundo y luego la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas emitiendo un sonido gatuno, pero a la vez zorruno.

Mavis apunto a Accelerator y este sonrió de medio lado. Alzo su lanza y una gran cantidad de peso en el cuerpo de Mavis. Haciéndola caer a gran velocidad y destruir el piso. Casi consciente.

Accelerator invoco una gran lanza. Que el Djnn tomo y se lleno de una gran cantidad oscura.

\- Esta lanza esta combinada con mi Magoi y el del Djnn oscuro. ¡¿Crees que serás capaz de soportarlo?! – el Djnn fue contra ella. Pero lo paro con su espada - ¡Ya muere de una vez!

Mavis noto que la espada se podía romper.

\- ¡Amon…!

* * *

\- _Te lo dejo para que te defiendas bien… Mavis – dijo Morgiana con sus últimos alientos de vida dándole la daga a Mavis que trataba de no llorar – Amon… por favor, cuida de Mavis… su hermanito no está… te pido que ella sea tu suplente – pidió – Mavis tu deber es proteger la espada de tu padre._

* * *

Mavis coloco su brazo como soporte. Y casi lo pierde si no es por la magnitud de la que sale volando. Se estrelló contra el suelo y rodo varias veces dejando su mancha de sangre.

\- ¡Mavis! – grito Shin yendo hacía la mencionada. Sus ojos se contrajeron cuando vio su brazo ensangrentado. Además de ser el que ella utiliza para la espada.

\- ¡Shin-san, por favor, tírame de nuevo! – dijo tratando de pararse.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido - ¡Te recalco que tu brazo está roto!

\- Aún lo puedo usar, Amon aún está aquí… ¡Yo aún estoy aquí! – declaro - ¡Tengo que intentarlo otra vez! – los guardias la miraron preocupados - ¡Una vez más, Shin-san! – Shin no vio otra opción.

\- ¡Está me las pagas Mavis! – y la lanzó de nuevo.

* * *

\- **¿Ne? ¿Mavis-san? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?**

Mavis lo hacía una y otra vez, lo intentaba y fallaba.

\- **Siempre intentas tomar responsabilidades que ni siquiera te pertenecen, al igual que cierto amigo. Lo hicieron aquella vez.**

_Shin se interpuso entre el ataque de Giriko y Miu._

\- **Aquella vez también.**

_Mavis y Shin se interpusieron entre la lanza de Accelerator para proteger a Miu._

\- **Y también en esa ocasión.**

_Mavis apareció defendiendo el pueblo._

_Y Shin apareció salvando a Mavis._

\- **Ya entendí.**

Mavis se levantó dificultosa y miro al Djnn.

\- **Es porque vosotros dos… son… iguales… en muchos sentidos.**

Accelerator apunto a Mavis y a Shin que ya no estaba dispuesto a lanzarla.

\- _Por eso yo… _

Una gran luz apareció entre Mavis, Shin y Accelerator. Ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos a ver quién estaba ahí.

\- Yo quiero ser una fuente de fortaleza. Siempre les extiendo la mano – se giro y una sonrisa tierna se formo en su rostro – Y siempre lo hare – extendió ambas manos.

\- Lamentamos la tardanza – dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

\- Hubieron algunos inconvenientes – dijo Haruka suspirando.

\- Aunque llegamos a tiempo ¿ne? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Hola, Mavis-san, Shin-kun – dijo Miu extendiendo ambas manos.

\- ¡Miu/san! ¡Todos…! – dijeron sin habla los chicos.

\- Ahí estás, chibi – dijo un tanto enojado Accelerator – No perderé de nuevo. ¡Porque ahora yo también tengo un Djnn! ¡Vamos! ¡Invoca a tu Djnn!

\- ¿Te refieres a Marry-san? – dijo con una sonrisa Miu – No puedo hacer eso… o no debo. No la arriesgaré contigo.

Todos se exaltaron por lo dicho.

\- _No te preocupes Miu. Marry siempre estará a tu lado y te preocupes… ella te protegerá – le dijo Ugo._

\- Si no quieres llamar a tu Djnn, entonces sólo eres una tonta niña que necesita morir – declaro Accelerator. Su Djnn le apunto.

\- Pero… - Miu movió sus brazos y la espada se volvió el cristal. Y fue cubierta por rukh para ser protegida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La protección de las rukh? – dijo confundido viéndola – Espera, no…

\- Puedo hacer otra cosa… ¡Salid todos! – movió sus brazos y apunto a sus amigos. Saliendo exactamente 7 Djnn. Todos de diferentes clases que asustaron a Accelerator.

\- Ella es una Magi… por eso puede hacer salir a los Djnn de sus compañeros – dijo exaltada Medusa - ¿Puede ser que haya obtenido…?

\- Invocaste 7 Djnn de golpe… ¿acaso quieres morir? – pregunto Accelerator confundido.

\- ¿Miu…? ¿Qué planeas hacer? – dijeron Sinbad y Sayaka.

\- Ya sé… - murmuro Nai y se fue corriendo al lado de su hermana.

\- No eres capaz de invocar a la tuya… es la que me interesa, entonces… ¡Date prisa y muere!

Miu sonrió de medio lado y los Djnn volvieron a sus dueños. Ella junto sus manos en el cielo confundiendo a todo el mundo.

\- _Estoy bien Marry-san… porque he aprendido mucho… y además… ¡no estoy sola! – _pensó con la mirada decidida - ¡Por eso no perderé! – movió las manos - ¡Brilla: Mundo Celestial! ¡Constelación de Orión! – Sayaka se sorprendió.

\- _Con esto, podrás aprender más hechizos…_ _aunque no puedas leerlos…_

\- _Puedo hacerlo – respondió Miu con una sonrisa._

10 pilares se reunieron y le apuntaron al Djnn dándoles toda en el cuerpo. Y creo un gran calor en todo el consejo que derritió las armas de Accelerator.

\- Se encuentran bien ¿Sayaka-sama? ¿Sinbad-san? – pregunto Miu mirándolos.

\- S-Sí – dijeron anonados.

\- Bien. Yui, Hayato, Tsubasa-kun, ¿podrían llevar a Sinbad-san y Sayaka-sama a la ciudad? Hay unas personas que tienen que darles algo – cuestiono dulcemente.

\- ¡P-Pero! – reclamaron a su Magi.

\- Todo estará bien – respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¡Ahora vayan!

\- Una decepción de expectativas. Sólo lo uso para distraer a Accelerator y liberar a Sayaka y Sinbad – dijo Medusa – En este país consumido por las rukh negras, un Magi de ese nivel no es contrincante para Accelerator.

Accelerator se levanto del suelo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto - ¡Hiciste que me ilusionará para nada, niña idiota! – varios círculos mágicos se crearon en el cielo.

\- ¡Ese ataque no le hizo nada! – dijo sorprendida Mavis.

\- Eso es porque… - comenzó Hayato.

\- Onee-chan lo utilizo como una distracción – dijo Nai terminando de vendar el brazo de la rubia.

\- No se preocupen. Pareciera que Miu atravesó un gran sueño que la hizo volver en sí – dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sólo crean en Miu – declaro Haruka – ella se encargará de todo.

\- Hmp… entonces yo pierdo – declaro Miu de lo más tranquila.

\- ¿Eh? – emitió Shin.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – emitió el resto confundidos.

\- Mi magia no está muy desarrollada. No hay forma que pueda compararme con él – dijo Miu - ¡Necesito tu poder! – señalo a Mavis que se exaltó - ¡**Tú** puedes derrotarlo a él y a ese Djnn negro!

\- ¡Miu! ¡Mavis casi se quiebra el brazo! ¡Además ya no tiene Magoi! – dijo Shin levantándose y poniéndose cerca de ella - ¡Ya no puede pelear!

Miu hizo un puchero confundiéndolo. Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con ella.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo paro y toco con su otra mano su hombro – Observen con cuidado, los dos.

Miu suspiro y una gran cantidad de rukh blanco salió de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maten a la realeza! ¡destruyan todo! – un gran golpe le dio en la cabeza.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué bien nos traería eso?

\- ¡Al fin la situación iba a cambiar!

\- ¿No habíamos decidido que organizaríamos el país con nuestras propias manos? ¿No lo habíamos jurado?

\- Mavis-san, este país aún mantiene la llama de la esperanza –declaro Miu.- ¡Un fuego de justicia qu e permitirá a las personas continuar con sus vidas y superar sus destinos! Tú eres la que lo encendió, ¿no es así?

\- Tú eres la responsable, hazte cargo – dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa. Mavis se sonrojo y lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- Todos…

\- ¡No nos podemos rendir! – dijo un ciudadano.

\- Las rukh son atraídas por ese deseo de vivir ¡De forjar un futuro! ¡Por eso aún podemos pelear! – declaro.

Una gran oleada de rukh vino hacía ellos y comenzó a acumularse en su frente.

\- ¿Más magia de ilusión? – pregunto Accelerator.

\- No, esto es diferente. Esto eso… - dijo Medusa mientras el rukh rodeaba a Miu – no hay equivocación. La ha obtenido. Eso es… - sobre la frente de Miu se hizo una gran estrella rodeada de un circulo de 8 puntas - ¡La sabiduría de Solomon!

Una gran cantidad de esferas de muchos colores se acumularon y luego se dirigieron a su frente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué fue… eso? – preguntaron Shin y Mavis. Ella los miro con una sonrisa.

\- Hice que todos vinieran… para guiarte a ti y a tu preciado amigo – se giro y señalo con su espada al Djnn oscuro – En este momento, él se encuentra totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. Para despejar esa oscuridad, la única opción que tenemos es que lo atravieses con tu espada – se refirió a Mavis.

\- Pero... Mavis se ha rotó el brazo, ¿Cómo…? – pregunto Shin viendo fijamente a su compañera.

\- Está bien, la espada de Amon aún sigue aquí. Siempre que unamos fuerzas – dijo Miu con una sonrisa, se volteo de nuevo y alzo el brazo - ¡Regulus! – una gran cantidad de energia se acumuló alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Te dije que no funciona conmigo – dijo divertido Accelerator.

\- ¡Vamos, Mavis-san! ¡Shin-kun, necesito de tu ayuda! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa la chica albina. Mirando a sus amigos mantener su boca abierta al ver el gigantesco león de luz frente a ellos. Les extendió una mano y ambos la tomaron, ella lanzó el león de fuego contra ellos asustándolos. Y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados de fuego.

Sus estómagos comenzaron a brillar y Mavis volvió a sentir su brazo.

\- Aunque la única magia que pueda usar ahora sean de ilusión y de calor… Es una suerte que sus almas y sus contenedores sean de llamas. Eso tampoco… es coincidencia, ¿cierto? – les dio una tierna sonrisa. Las energías de los Jinchuriki volvió a ellos, y la espada de Amon volvió a brillar.

\- ¡Mi brazo ya no duele! – exclamo sorprendida – ¡Y tomo mi Magoi regresó!

\- ¡Él mío también! – dijo sorprendido el peli-rojo.

\- ¡Y eso qué! – dijo Accelerator lanzando lanzas contra los chicos. Miu miro cómplice a Tomoe. Este saco una katana fina y filosa y ambos cortaron por la mitad todas las lanzas.

\- ¡Mavis, Shin! ¡Ahora! – grito Tomoe, ellos asentaron y se levantaron, Shin tomo la muñeca de Mavis y está se convirtió en pluma mientras él corría a toda velocidad.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – grito Accelerator lanzando cinco lanzas. Que ellos evitaban. Pero tres no pudieron, hasta que ellos tres lo hicieron.

Nai tomo las lanzas con su arma y Haruka y Tomoe las picaron por la mitad con sus contendores.

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Y presta más atención, Accelerator! – incitó con burla Nai.

Los chicos siguieron con su plan mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Shin giro sobre sus pies mientras corría y soltó a Mavis y está se estrelló con la espada llena en llamas quemando el rukh negro.

\- El Djnn oscuro es inmortal. Con ese ataque sólo encontrarás la muerte – dijo Medusa.

Hilos de sangre negra la atraparon del cuello y con fuerza. Y comenzaron a succionarla hasta hacerlo por completo.

\- La señorita Mavis fue… - dijo un guardia.

\- Mavis… - dijo un poco confundido Tomoe.

\- ¿Qué? Fue devorado por el estómago del Djnn – dijo divertido Accelerator - ¡Así que era solo una fanfarronada! – su sonrisa se borró al ver la estrella de la frente de Miu brillar aún.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte a ti también – dijo fríamente la chica que con su cabello cubría su ojo azul.

\- ¿Eh? – Miu sonrió, un poco, casi visible. Él la miro extrañado, ella le extendió la mano y la estrella brillo y se reflejo en los ojos del casi-peli-negro. Comenzó a recordar cosas, cosas que en realidad no quería recordar.

El llanto de una oji-azul. La muerte de una albina y una niña llorar entre su sangre y las flores.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Una sonrisa – Detente… - murmuro tomándose la cabeza - ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! - grito desesperado revolviendo su cabello. Su cuerpo se desplomo. Y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- Accelerator – dijo confundida Medusa. El chico se tomaba la cabeza y se retorcía. Shin camino y se poso frente a la chica defendiéndola. Miu subió su mirada hacía el núcleo que se formaba en el estómago del Djnn oscuro.

\- _Mavis-san… - _pensó en un tono indescriptible.

* * *

La mencionada bajaba en lo que parecía ser la conciencia de Marko. Su cuerpo es brillante y su cabello se mueve de un lado a otro.

\- Esto es… - murmuro la chica viendo hacía todos lados confundida.

\- _Estás dentro del Djnn Oscuro, Mavis-san – _resonó la voz de Miu en su cabeza.

\- Miu-san – murmuro viendo al cielo, bajo la mirada y lo encontró – Ahí está… - viendo el cuerpo de Marko, que está muy sombrío y oscuro.

\- _Es su rukh que adoptó su forma original – _le dijo Miu – _Nosotros trataremos de ganar tiempo. Así que apresúrate… y sálvalo de la oscuridad – _Mavis toco lo que parecía un cielo oscurecido. Su cuerpo es lo único que brilla en ese lugar sombrío y oscuro. Mavis suspiro y lo miro decidida. Aunque este no la mirara.

\- Marko… - le dijo – Quiero hablar contigo una vez más – él no respondió, se quedo con la mirada perdida.

\- Ya no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo – dijo él tranquilo sin mirarla.

\- Marko – Mavis intento acercarse si no fuese…

\- No te acerques… - ordenó frío, ella paro en seco y abrió sus ojos sorprendida – Date cuenta de una buena vez – se giro para verla a los ojos - ¡Yo te odio! Y no es sólo ahora. Siempre lo he hecho, aún desde que era niño. Aquella vez…

_La Morgiana acurrucaba a Mavis_.

\- Aquella vez…

_Mavis le sonrió mientras hablaban de su vida._

\- Aquella vez…

_Ambos se restregaban la culpa de la muerte de Lilian._

\- ¡Y aquella vez también! – todas las veces en las que Mavis sonreía, todas lo enojaban - ¡Quería hundirte en una infinita desesperanza! – su cuerpo se lleno de rukh negro – A pesar de eso… ¿por qué no pierdes tu luz? – se abrazó a él mismo – Rayos… ¿acaso somos tan diferentes? – la miro sombrío – Sólo yo estoy rodeado de oscuridad - ¡¿Acaso sólo yo… soy una basura desde que nací?!

Mavis retrocedió mientras sus pupilas se contraían asustadas. ¿Qué tanto podría sufrir Marko?

Una lanza fue hasta Miu, que la pateo esquivándola. Y esta se estrello contra la escalera.

\- ¡Maldita! – dijo Accelerator reincorporándose. Se elevo al cielo - ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste?! – alzo un brazo y con el otro se tomaba la cabeza. Unas cinco lanzas fueron hacía ellos.

Shin tomo una y se la regresó, pero él la esquivo.

Tomoe la cortó por la mitad.

Nai atrapo dos y de esas se encargo Haruka.

Pero las lanzas venían una y otra y otra vez. Mientras que ellos 5 se defendían.

Miu frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

* * *

Marko se toma la cabeza con fuerza mientras mantiene la cabeza baja.

\- _…no hay falsedad en las palabras del rukh. Así que por eso… tal vez te lastimen profundamente – _explico la voz de Miu - _¡Sin embargo, tú puedes hacerlo! – _Mavis apretó un puño con fuerza – _Siempre das todo lo que tienes para salvar a alguien. Tienes mucho coraje. ¡Tú eres una de los candidatos a Rey que yo elegí! – _Mavis se sintió alagada por eso, pero no lo demostró.

\- Tú… - murmuro Marko - …tienes una madre amable y por tus venas corre sangre real – declaro el peli-negro – En mis venas corre la sangre del inútil de mi padre – paso su mano llena de sangre negra por su rostro, que se convirtió en rukh oscuro y una sonrisa extraña se formo en su rostro – Es obvio que seamos diferentes. Así está hecho el mundo – las gotas de sangre cayeron hasta convertirse en un hilo. Y soltó una leve carcajada – Me percaté de eso aún siendo un niño. Pero… - apretó su puño salpicando la sangre - ¿Acaso no es injusto? ¡El que esté decidido cómo debamos vivir desde el nacimiento! – le lanzó la sangre, pero a ella no la toco si no que se traspasó al suelo - ¡Por eso es que yo decidí! Si eso es el destino… ¡Con estas manos! ¡Con estas manos me vengaré de esa basura de destino!

Las gotas de sangre se convirtieron en cristales que al subir al verdadero cielo lastimaban a la rubia.

_No lo soporto… ¡No lo soporto! _

Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio a Marko.

_¡A pesar de haber nacido y crecido en el mismo lugar…siempre fuimos totalmente diferentes!_

Podía escucharlos. Los pensamientos de Marko.

\- _¡Siempre eras la única que vivía dentro de la luz!_

\- _Su voz… llega a mí – _pensó triste.

\- _Sólo por haber nacido diferentes –_ una rama de sangre la tiro al suelo y se clavo en sus tobillos. Haciéndola gritar – _sin importar dónde ibas, siempre vivías correctamente._

\- No es así… - murmuro Mavis, algo… algo estaba mal.

\- _¡No soporto tu fachada de buena persona! – _Mavis frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No es así! – grito. Se levantó de golpe y corrió pisando fuerte - ¡No es así! – y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara. Con su fuerza lo mando a volar a unos metros, pero lo siguió saltando - ¡No soy la persona perfecta de la que hablas! – él se tocó la mejilla, nunca espero que ella lo golpeará - ¡Yo solamente vivía con desesperación! ¡Nunca pensé en mis raíces reales! ¡Pasé días miserables, también hice cosas sucias! ¡Muchas veces pensé en lo desgraciada que era! ¡Así que no asumas el tipo de persona que soy como te venga en gana!

Su cuerpo desprendió una gran cantidad de rukh blanco que hizo que Marko se alejará.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Yo… nunca perderé ante ti! – grito Marko desprendiendo el rukh negro a la misma cantidad de Mavis. Comenzó a correr hacía ella.

\- ¡No se trata de perder o ganar! – declaro Mavis corriendo hacía él.

Ambos prepararon sus puños. Y los chocaron con tal fuerza que el combate entre luz y oscuridad fue inevitable.

\- ¡Ambos nacimos en los suburbios! ¡Fuimos criados de la misma forma! ¡Los dos siempre estuvimos juntos! ¡No hay diferencias!

\- ¡Puras apariencias! – contradijo Marko enojado - ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Los humanos siempre tienen diferencias! – se agachó y le golpeo el estómago sabiendo que era su punto débil. Ella salió volando y quedo boca arriba quejándose de dolor – No tiene caso – ella comenzó a levantarse – Capacidad, presencia, carácter, raza y linaje. Sobre todo, la diferencia de clases. Desde el nacimiento ya está decidido lo que poseerá cada uno. Y nosotros que no tenemos nada…

El espacio se convirtió en algo diferente. Se levantó confundida viendo fijamente preocupada.

\- ¿Estos son los suburbios? – se murmuro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – una voz, desesperada y asustada. Mavis movió su cabeza y vio a las personas morir por la peste. Se abrazó asustada.

\- ¡No te rindas! ¡No te rindas, **Lilian!** – Mavis giro espantada y vio. A la niña hermosa de piel palida y roja. De largo y desorganizado cabello negro.

Marko la abraza y la sostiene mientras llora a cantaros.

\- Me duele… me duele… - murmuraba dolida – Onii-chan… - Lilian dejo su mano caer y cerró sus ojos.

\- Lilian… Lilian… ¡Lilian! – grito desesperado.

Mavis se espantó y corrió, para una muralla de fuego pararla. Se sorprendió y confundió.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre a nosotros?! – se quejo Orba.

\- Es que nosotros nunca tuvimos nada – declaro llorando Itami.

Marko miro sus manos sombrío.

\- No es que no tengan nada. Todo les fue arrebatado por el consejo de Balbadd – todos se exaltaron y giraron sus cabezas – Y no solo este país, en el mundo actual los que están arriba se sostienen aniquilando a los de abajo – declaro Medusa, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - ¡Ése es un destino que hay que odiar! Si tienen el deseo de iniciar una revolución… ¿está bien que se queden de esta forma? ¿Piensan vivir mirando hacia arriba por siempre? – les entrego la espada de sangre negra – Dejen que les preste mi ayuda – Marko la miro y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo.

El brillo de la oscuridad mientras una sonrisa llena de locura y desesperación se formaba en su rostro.

\- ¡Así es! – Mavis se exaltó al ver como el rukh negro se reunía donde Marko formando una espada – Yo cambiaré el destino. ¡Incluso una basura como yo puede hacerlo! ¡Convertirse en alguien sublime… y totalmente diferente! – detrás de él apareció algo que dejo los ojos de Mavis en blanco. Ese era su… ¿padre? – Sin duda ¡puedo hacerlo!

Mavis pareció entender y cerró pesadamente los ojos siendo la espada de sangre enterrada en todo su pecho traspasándola muchos metros atrás.

Marko sonrió burlón, lo había logrado…

Se exaltó. El rukh blanco lo perseguía. Y comenzó a rodear su brazo.

\- _Algo fluye hacía mí… - _una gota cristalina llego hasta la espada. Y se exaltó viendo que eran sus lágrimas. Miro hacía enfrente – _¡¿Mavis?! _

La mencionada llora como una niña sonrojada y todo.

\- _¡Que rabia! ¡Que vergüenza! – _sus lágrimas llegaban hasta la espada y brillaban un poco. Mientras su sello brilla como luz - _¡No me di cuenta de que Marko pensara eso…! – _Marko abrió sus ojos, como ella escuchaba sus pensamientos. Él podía escuchar los de ella – _En realidad… es posible que lo haya hecho. Pero… tenía miedo de que dijera que éramos totalmente diferentes. Tal vez sólo estaba escapando. Puede que, absolutamente, todas las personas sean diferentes. Pero a mí eso… ¡Eso me pone muy triste!_

Las lágrimas tocaron la espada haciéndola brillar. Y quebrarse como cristales que subieron al cielo.

\- _¡No obstante, tiene que haber una forma en la que todos puedan vivir felices! ¡Un modo para hacerlo realidad! – _comenzó a abrazarse para tratar de dejar de llorar como una niña, siéndole imposible.

\- _Ella piensa hacer algo al respecto…__ con está diferencia que no tiene solución – _lo recordó. Mientras ella estudiaba, él se valía la vida en la oscuridad.

Mientras que ella ganaba por sus estrategias, él la fuerza bruta.

Y ella tenía una madre que la amaba, mientras que él… estaba solo.

\- _Así que se siente triste… ¿hubiera sido mejor si lo aceptaba de esa forma? – _Marko miro el cielo, y extendió su brazo lleno de oscuridad, viendo una bandera pequeña. La bandera con la cual jugaban de niños - _No importa cuantas veces extendiera mi mano… éramos completamente diferentes._

* * *

_Mavis con su corta altura, está montada en un árbol. Mientras que Marko saltaba para tratar de alcanzar a la chica con su enorme sonrisa._

_Pero sin embargo. No podía alcanzarla._

_Se rindió y extendió su mano. Mavis lo miro durante unos segundos y sonrió plenamente para tirar la bandera y tomar la mano de su amigo. Para irse caminando de la mano._

* * *

Aceptar la diferencia… si hubieran vivido en su lugar, viviendo la vida que debían con todas sus fuerzas… Podían… podían…

Las espesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes.

\- Yo traté de estar en el mismo lugar que tú a la fuerza… - lloró el chico amigo de la infancia de la rubia. Las lágrimas llegaron hasta el cielo oscuro. Y todo se volvió claro y brillante.

El Djnn comenzó a cristalizarse y brillar. Miu protegía a los chicos sin energías con su Borg.

\- ¡Mavis-san! – dijo con una gran sonrisa la albina.

\- Maldición – maldijo Accelerator. Medusa se quedo mirando todo indiferente.

El mundo de Marko se comenzó a cristalizar. Marko se dio vuelta y vio la gran abertura.

\- El Djnn se está quebrando – dijo tranquilo. Una sonrisa cálida se formo en su rostro – Al parecer, hasta aquí llegué contigo.

\- ¡Marko, yo vine a salvarte! – grito un poco asustada Mavis. Se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo de Marko se volvía cristal, y de cristal se volvía rukh.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente – le dijo, se tomo la cabeza – Siento no poder disculparme con las personas que involucré – miro su mano oscura y una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro – Debí haber hablado más seriamente contigo.

\- Marko… - murmuro Mavis mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir. La abertura del Djnn se hizo más grande y comenzó a jalar a Marko - ¡Espera Marko! – Mavis comenzó a caminar tratando de seguirlo.

\- Oye, Mavis… - paro por un segundo – Nosotros somos…

\- ¡¿Qué dices, Marko?! – él le sonrió y la sangre negra de su brazo y atrapó a Mavis que abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

* * *

\- _¡Maldito mocoso! – Marko fue aventado hasta la basura. Un hombre alto y musculoso se acerco hasta él - ¿Acaso no vas a escuchar lo que dice tu padre?_

\- _¡No te comportes como padre después de regresar a estas alturas! ¡Maldito viejo! – reclino Marko._

\- _Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lilian? – dijo mirando hacía todos lados. Marko se exaltó y sus pupilas se contrajeron – Creo que ya es hora de que le consiga clientes. Me vendrá bien para comprar bebida – Marko comenzó a temblar. Su mirada se ensombreció. Él no podía dejar que él tocar a Lilian._

_Tomo su cuchillo y corrió hasta él. Y lo atravesó._

_ Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo comenzó a temblar mirando sus manos ensangrentadas._

\- _Marko… te pareces a mí, una basura de la peor clase – Marko comenzó a temblar espantado. Y lanzó el cuchillo al agua y comenzó a lavar la sangre de sus manos desesperado._

\- _Maldición, maldición – maldecía una y otra vez desesperado. Se calmo un poco y suspiro mirando el cielo – Aun así, aún siendo así… sólo ella… - murmuro._

* * *

\- _Marko, ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunto inocentemente Mavis._

\- _No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. De todos modos, tú eres diferente a mí – respondió con los ojos vacíos._

\- _¿Q-Qué quieres decir? – dijo confundida y con los ojos bien abiertos._

\- _Oye, Mavis… nosotros somos… - le dio una sonrisa extraña._

* * *

La recordó, esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa pertenecía a la tristeza de Marko. Abrió sus ojos tristes y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?! – Mavis apretó su puño con fuerza – Por supuesto… ¡Por supuesto que lo somos! ¡IDIOTA! – grito sonrojada, para comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Marko se dio vuelta sorprendido. Sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano.

Mavis la fue a tomar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Por supuesto que somos… - Marko le acarició el cabello y desapareció - ¡AMIGOS! – grito desesperada y vio a Marko desaparecer.

* * *

Una gran luz apareció y atravesó la gran masa de rukh negro. Convirtiéndolo en blanco. Y comenzó a llover rukh blanco por todos lados.

Accelerator cayó de rodillas y Miu lo miro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No tengo… - se desmayó en medio de la chica.

\- Esto es malo – Medusa extendió su mano y una gran masa lo tomo con en un Borg – Nos vemos luego, Magi – dijo divertida. Para desaparecer.

Miu lo miro sombría y luego su estrella desapareció para su sello dejar de brillar. Se dio vuelta y miro a Mavis.

Abrazar algo negro. Llorando encima de él. Del cuerpo de Marko ceniza por el rukh negro dentro de él. Sus lágrimas no iban a revivirlo. Lo sabía pero estaba muy triste.

Miu hizo una mirada pasiva y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con una sonrisa. Haruka la imitó y los chicos sonrieron tranquilos.

\- Bienvenida, Mavis/san – dijeron con su sonrisa. Mientras ella frotaba su mejilla contra el cuerpo de Marko.

* * *

\- La quinta Magi que obtuvo la sabiduría de Solomon. Que interesante – dijo Medusa - ¡Te tendré en mis manos! A ti y a los que escogiste como candidatos a Rey. Los llenaré con nuestra oscuridad.

\- Eso será imposible.

Ella se exaltó y miro a todos lados, confundida y extrañada. Hasta que dos fuertes patadas llenas de rayos y una gran gravedad los bajo.

\- Contenedor domestico, Armadura de Vajra – dijo Masrur.

\- Contendor domestico, Cuerpo celeste – dijo Hayate.

Ambos lo miraron sombríos y Medusa bajo la mirada para exaltarse.

\- Contenedor doméstico, Unión: Cadenas de las Serpientes gemelas – dijeron White y Ja'far. Las puntas del Kusarigama se volvieron más largas y se mesclaron con los rayos de Ja'far y se volvieron un gran remolino que abrió su boca como serpientes.

Que se presionaron hasta romper el rukh.

Una gran cantidad de rukh y rayos fueron hacía dos personas. Medusa los miro rencorosa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué personas como vosotros tienen que existir?

Sinbad y Sayaka están completamente con sus contenedores de metal residiendo en sus cuerpos.

Ambos se pusieron de espaldas y le apuntaron con todo el odio que podían almacenar.

\- ¡Unisón Raid! ¡Rayo del Loto Blanco! – un gran remolino salió de ellos.

Luz y rayos que al final se convirtieron en una especie de constelación que iban desintegrando a Medusa.

Casi como una magia Extrema. Pero no tan potente fue lo que mato a Medusa.

Los líderes cayeron de rodillas. Y fueron atrapados por sus súbditos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien, vosotros dos? – preguntaron Ja'far y White.

\- Sí, su sombra ha desaparecido – sus transformaciones desaparecieron. Masrur apoyó a Sinbad en sus hombros. Y Hayate cargo a Sayaka como una princesa.

\- Ah, no esperaba menos de vosotros, fue asombroso – dijeron los ladrones.

\- Gracias a sus hijos, esto llego a tiempo – dijeron suspirando, Hayato, Yui y Tsubasa manteniendo una pulsera dorada en muñecas de Yui. Los otros cuatro miraron mal a los líderes.

Un pequeño estruendo cayó al suelo. Voltearon a verlo de reojo.

\- _¿Disperso su alma? – _pensó confundida Sayaka viendo eso.

Una serpiente negra con flechas amarillas salió del mar, gruño y sus ojos brillaron.

* * *

\- Master… - grito una persona cualquiera haciendo una gran reverencia – Nos han derrotado.

\- ¿Huh?

\- No pensábamos que **esa** persona estuviera viva, ni siquiera que fuera a aparecer. La quinta Magi.

\- Además, los candidatos a Rey que escogió esa Magi están uniendo fuerzas… con esos dos que son únicos en su especie. El ángel y el rey.

\- No se preocupen. Sólo se trata de la "interferencia arrogante" de la familia de Solomon.

\- Hubo actos parecidos hace varios siglos.

\- Solo debemos continuar sin ningún problema – dijo una voz femenina ligera.

\- Así es.

Una piel pálida acompañado de un largo vestido negro, extendió sus manos.

\- Nada nos detendrá. Somos Tártaros. Haremos todo con tal de revivir a nuestro maestro… ahora rezad… todo está pasando como el destino lo quiere – dijo de nuevo la voz.

Una gran cantidad de personas se reunieron. Y comenzaron a recitar algo en otro idioma. La mujer sonrió.

\- Todo sea por ti, oh gran mago de la oscuridad – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – E.N.D.

* * *

\- Perdóname, Marko… - murmuro Mavis – No pude salvarte. No pude hacer nada – unos pasos ligeros se acercaron a ella.

\- Mavis-san – Miu le toco el hombro y ella la miro – No debes llorar tanto. Sino él no podrá regresar.

\- ¿Regresar? – dijo confundida. Miu señalo el cielo y Mavis abrió sus ojos.

\- Las personas que mueren no desaparecen – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Solamente regresan a la corriente del rukh. Ahora… - puso sus manos en forma de rezo – Sabiduría de Solomon – la estrella volvió a brillar y aparecer.

Un gran brillo apareció y Haruka abrió sus ojos como platos.

\- O… O…. Oka-sama – dijo confundida. Kougyoku sonrió maternalmente y extendió sus brazos para está correr hacía ella.

\- Verás… es un pequeño regalo de mi parte - dijo con una sonrisa Miu viéndolos – Cuando alguien fallece es muy triste… por eso… quiero compensarlos… ¡Vamos, vayan! – alzo sus brazos al cielo y sonrió como un ángel - ¡Donde las personas que más añoran y aman!

El rukh comenzó a abrazar a las personas perdidas y con cariño. Todos lloraban felices.

Yui, Hayato comenzaron a llorar viendo la imagen de sus padres y corrieron a abrazarlos.

Una larga cabellera negra apareció y se poso frente a Mavis. Ella se sorprendió.

\- Lilian-chan – dijo sorprendida. Ella le sonrió y le susurro algo al oído. Mavis se sonrojo y sorprendió. Ella camino tranquila y tomo la mano de su hermano que sonreía plenamente. Mavis jugo con sus dedos y abrazó a Marko con cariño. Él le sonrió.

\- Mi último regalo – dijo Miu. El rukh comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos y Mavis se sorprendió.

\- ¡OKA-SAMA, OTOU-SAMA! – grito con lágrimas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos Mavis, pues ahí parados, la forma del rukh de sus padres estaban. Ambos sonrieron amablemente extendiendo sus brazos.

Ella no tardo en correr para darle un abrazo, por alguna razón, era diferente al de Marko y el de Lilian, era más fuerte, y no en el sentido del abrazo, sino del cuerpo.

No le importo mucho, estaba de nuevo con sus padres. Shin y Miu no pudieron evitar sonreír. Mavis se veía muy feliz.

Pero la felicidad de Miu cambio a tristeza, miro a Shin y este le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tus padres… ¿no están aquí? – preguntó. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Si lo estuvieran… tampoco lo sabría, cuando iba a cumplir el año… mis padres murieron y Tart Valet, me "salvó". Por así decirlo – dijo Shin con una sonrisa leve y tranquila.

\- P-Pero… los buscare por el rukh, Shin-kun, yo… - miro los ojos ambarinos de Shin que claramente decían estar mal, pero luego su sonrisa.

Le sacudió el cabello con ternura, y ella no pudo evitar reír, al igual que el resto de los del palacio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

\- Señor ahogue de unicornio ha salido – Shin se sorprendió, había olvidado por completo que su gorro se habia quemado, trato de cubrirlo con sus manos, mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Problema que tenga un ahogue de unicornio? – pregunto molesto. Morgiana se exaltó al ver a Shin. Se separo de Mavis y los rubio la miraron anonada.

Miu y Shin vieron fijamente a la peli-roja, a la cual se le aguaron los ojos y Miu abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, esa persona…

\- Estás vivo… - lágrimas salieron del rukh de Morgiana, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza – Mi hijo está vivo… - todos menos Miu abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

¿Habian escuchado bien? ¿Habia dicho que Shin era su hijo?

\- ¿Tú hijo…? – pregunto estupefacto Shin, Morgiana atrajo a Alibaba junto a Mavis y los coloco juntos, también atrajo a Miu y está asentó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, esparcen el mismo rukh combinado, y también el mismo olor… y Shin-kun y Mavis-san comparte el rukh de Mor-san y Alibaba-san… - concluyo Miu. Todos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas por los suelos. Aunque el parecido entre esos dos era irrefutable, u no solo en apariencia – Asi que mis dudas eran ciertas…

\- ¿A qué te refieres Miu? – pregunto Haruka tratando de salir de su trance.

\- Recuerdan como quede el día que conocí a Mavis-san – todos recordaron la reacción de Miu cuando esta le toco el hombro – No fue solo por dejarme colgada, sino porque se sintió como la palma de Shin-kun – finalizo la chica de dos iris con una sonrisa – Pero como llevaba inconsciente casi todo el viaje no tuve la oportunidad de asemejarlos.

\- Eso… eso… es una fuerte respuesta – dijeron sorprendidos los ahora hermanos.

\- Son idénticos – murmuraron todos.

Morgiana y Alibaba se acercaron a Miu y le tocaron el hombro. Le susurraron algo al oído, haciendo que ella sonría.

\- Ya veo… nos vemos después… - dijo con una sonrisa y el rukh comenzó a irse en el cielo. Al igual que Kougyoku, no sin antes de besar la frente de su hija, y giñarle un ojo a Miu. Ella se despidió con la mano.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntaron Haruka, Shin y Mavis.

\- Es un… secreto… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Mala… - dijeron con un lindo puchero.

\- Dime, Mavis-san, ¿en verdad piensas que no pudiste salvarlo? – dijo Miu, ella la miro – La oscuridad que tenía este país y tu amigo… ya no existen.

El gran fénix de rukh blanco dio un leve rugido.

\- ¡Miu! ¡Mavis! ¡Nai-chan! ¡Haruka! ¡Shin! ¡Tomoe! – gritaron apareciendo Tsubasa, Yui y Hayato.

\- ¡Yui-chan! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Hayato! – exclamo con una sonrisa la albina extendiendo sus brazos – Todos.

Los chicos sonrieron, dejando caer las lágrimas que le quedaban pasmadas en sus ojos. Y los adultos sonrieron. Inclusive Masrur que ahora sabía la verdad al igual que todos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asentaron para todos correr y abrazar a Miu como a un peluche. Y acariciarla como a un gato.

\- Ella… es increíble – dijo Sinbad refiriéndose a Miu.

\- Masrur… estás feliz – dijo con burla Ja'far

\- Por supuesto. Tengo a mis sobrinos conmigo ahora, y no pasará lo mismo dos veces – respondió viéndolos sonreír a todos.

\- Sin duda… - murmuro Sayaka, todos la miraron – Miu-chan, es especial. Idéntica a Natsu-chan – dijo con nostalgia.

\- Aunque no sea sanguíneamente, Miu es Miu. Eso nadie lo puede cambiar – respondió White.

La mencionada sonrió mostrando sus dientes un poco sonrojada por tanto apapacho.


	8. Prólogo IV: Haciéndonos más fuertes

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

Los ciudadanos reconstruyen el lugar con esfuerzo. Mientras que Nai, Hayato y Tsubasa curan a los heridos que quedan.

Mientras que Haruka y Yui sirven comidas con otras mujeres.

\- Toma, con cuidado que aún está caliente – dijo con una sonrisa Haruka.

\- Gracias, Hime-sama – dijo a lo que la mencionada se sonrojo.

\- Aunque vistas como peleadora, no dejas de tener el rostro de Kougyoku-sama – respondió Yui con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

\- Primero debemos formar un gobierno temporal, y seleccionar sus miembros nuevamente – dijo Mavis que es acompañada de Shin, Miu y Tomoe – Después organizaremos elecciones para todos los ciudadanos – ofreció. A lo que los miembros actuales sonrieron un poco.

* * *

\- Realmente se está esforzando Mavis, ¿no es así? – dijeron White y Ja'far a su líderes.

\- Quizás esté poniendo todo el esfuerzo en el trabajo para no deprimirse por no haber podido salvar a su amigo – respondieron ambos con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Nuestra primera prioridad, es tratar de no llenarse de poder, por favor – pidió la rubia resignada, puso una mano en el hombro de Tomoe dándole a entender que se había deprimido.

\- Lo segundo, es darle a la gente a entender… que tienen toda la libertad del mundo, pero que no se dejen llevar al mismo tiempo – continuo el peli-plateado.

**Horas después.**

\- Aún queda mucho que hacer – dijo Miu que lleva vendas en su ojo azul.

\- Sí, nos llevará algo de tiempo – dijo Mavis quien lleva vendas en su estómago. Shin le sonrió y poso su mano en su cabeza.

Su mirada se volvió dolorosa. Y un "CHICK" se escucho.

\- ¿Shin…? – dijo confundido Tomoe. Vio su brazo y como la serpiente lo mordía - ¡Hombre tienes una serpiente en el brazo! – grito erizado, se fijo en la rara serpiente.

\- Duele – se quejo.

\- ¡Tú no eres humano! – dijeron los otros tres erizados al ver como se la quitaba con tranquilidad. Y la arrojaba estrellándose contra la pared.

\- Me ha mordido – dijo tocando su brazo.

\- Nunca había visto una serpiente igual, pero no parece ser venenosa – dijo Mavis.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shin-kun? – pregunto Miu soplando la marca de los dientes. Él asentó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió nerviosa y se separó.

\- ¡Problemas! – todos voltearon a la puerta - ¡Una gran flota del Imperio Kou ha sido avistada en nuestras costas!

Ellos se extrañaron y sorprendieron. La serpiente se fue y desintegró.

* * *

En las costas de Balbadd se encuentran una gran cantidad de barcos.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo confundida Mavis.

\- Probablemente la movilizaron justo al comienzo de todo – respondieron Sayaka y Sinbad – De esa manera, hubiesen aprovechado la rebelión para tomar control sobre Balbadd.

\- Pero, la rebelión ya se detuvo – dijo confundido Shin.

\- Puede ser verdad, pero aún no tenemos un gobierno – dijo White.

\- Si insisten en que Balbadd está en antiguo consejo, será difícil rechazarlos – continuó Hayate. Los hermanos bajaron la mirada. Ahora era deber de ambos proteger a Balbadd.

\- Mavis, Shin – dijeron Sinbad y Sayaka serios. Ellos los miraron – Deben abandonar este país cuanto antes – los Saluja encarnaron una ceja – Kou, sin lugar a dudas, tratará de controlar el consejo de Balbadd – ellos se sorprendieron.

\- Y está vez con seguridad conseguirán quitarles todos los derechos y establecerán un gobierno marioneta, o usarán a los símbolos del anterior consejo tirano y los ejecutarán para dar el ejemplo – dijo el peli-morado.

\- No puede ser… - murmuro Mavis.

\- ¿Entonces dicen que debemos escapar? – cuestiono Shin - ¿Abandonar el país?

\- Así es – dijeron muy serios. Ambos apretaron los puños.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! – respondieron los hermanos.

\- ¡Yo lo prometí! ¡Le prometí a Marko y a todos que haría de este país un buen lugar! – dijo Mavis tocando su pecho. En su oreja se remarco los dos aros plateados que Marko solía usar – Ya no escaparé. ¡Antes de huir, prefiero pelear! – saco la daga y les apunto.

\- Nosotros también – dijeron Shin y Tomoe. Un fuerte golpe les dio en el cuello. Cayendo los tres de rodillas inconscientes.

\- Perdonadme, chicos… - dijeron los adultos líderes – Es por su bien y el de este país…

* * *

Unos ojos carmesí se abrieron pesadamente. Se incorporó. Miro su brazo vendado, su estómago y la ventana. Se levantó pesadamente y camino hacía afuera.

\- ¿Un barco? – pronunció. Miro el cielo oscuro y luego una isla enorme a lo lejos – No es Balbadd…

\- Es Sindria – ella se dio vuelta y encontró a Haruka y el resto del equipo con un puchero – Nos dieron una medicina para dormir durante todo el viaje – respondió a la duda de la rubia – Todo como lo indicio mi viejo.

\- No le digas así. El Rey Sinbad y Sayaka-sama en este momento se encuentra en el Imperio Kou. Dijeron que utilizarían su posición como el líderes de la Alianza de Fiore y tomarían la responsabilidad en las negociaciones – dijeron White y Ja'far.

\- ¡¿Qué derecho tienen para hacer eso?!

\- No tienen ningún derecho – respondió Hayate.

\- Pero eso no significa que no tenga el deber de salvarte a ti, a Shin y a Balbadd – todos miraron confundidos a Masrur.

Mavis entrecerró la mirada al igual que el oji-ámbar. La rubia cayó de rodillas. Y respiro profundo.

\- ¡Demonios! – apretó sus puños hasta que salió sangre, porque si le pegaba al barco lo rompería por la mitad – Demonios…

\- Mavis… - murmuro Shin. Miu toco su propio hombro, como escondiendo algo.

* * *

Shin y Mavis VS Masrur. Lo golpearon por ambos costados, pero él los retuvo. Ellos giraron y dieron una pirueta para escuchar unas trompetas y cayeron delicadamente al suelo.

Shin en los meses que estuvo en Sindria, se hizo dos perforaciones de puntos negros en sus orejas y un pircing plateado que le perteneció a su padre, entregado por Mavis, en la parte superior de su oreja izquierda.

Mientras que Mavis lleva los dos de Marko y el de su padre en su oreja derecha.

\- Parece que han regresado – dijo Mavis un poco enfurruñada.

\- Hermanita, no te enfurruñes… lo hicieron por nuestro bien – respondió Shin.

Masrur poso sus brazos en las cabezas de sus sobrinos. Viendo el cielo.

\- Eso quiere decir que Roromiya y Yuuki también – dijo el peli-rojo.

* * *

Las personas caminan felices por las calles de Sindria, pues su rey y otros personajes han vuelto.

Ja'far y White les dan la bienvenida a sus líderes.

\- Nada me alegra más que su regreso a salvo – dijeron con una sonrisa amable los cuñados. Que venían acompañados con nada más ni mada menos que Yuuki y Roromiya.

Ambas han cambiado bastante. Además de hacerse más altas, bueno no tanto. Sus pechos crecieron para amamantar.

El cabello de Yuuki va atado en una coleta y cubre su ojo izquierdo con su cabello y se ha vuelto levemente ondulado.

En cambio Roromiya se lo cortó a la altura de un poco por encima de los hombros y lleva el flequillo recogido hacía un lado.

\- Gracias por cuidar el lugar durante nuestra larga ausencia – dijeron los líderes.

Ja'far va de la mano de su mujer –Yuuki- y Roromiya con las manos detrás de su espalda. Mientras que Sinbad y Sayaka en frente.

\- ¿Y como están Haruka y los demás? – pregunto Sinbad.

\- Pues… han estado de mal humor durante el primer mes desde que llegaron, pero ahora ya están más calmados.

\- Entonces llamadlos. Les contaremos los resultados de la visita a Kou – dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

* * *

Shin arrastra Mavis, quien va con un puchero. Miu camina detrás de ellos. Haruka habla común con Tsubasa. Tomoe va hablando con Shin de quién sabe qué. Y Nai va entre Hayato y Yui apostando.

\- Les contaremos lo más importante – comenzaron – El Imperio Kou pondrán como representantes a Kouen, Hakuei, Koumei y Hakuryuu – Mavis suspiro aliviada.

\- Entonces… - dijo Shin en el mismo estado.

\- Sí. Se garantizarán los derechos de los ciudadanos. No serán forzados a la esclavitud – los hermanos suspiraron – Pero – fruncieron el ceño – sus derechos extraterritoriales, derechos de establecer aranceles, y etcétera, no serán cedidos con tanta benevolencia.

\- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos como representantes de Fiore. Se los garantizamos – encarno una ceja al ver a los chicos.

Los chicos aprietan sus ropas y mantienen un leve puchero un poco sonrojados.

\- Muchas gracias – murmuraron casi inaudible, para todos abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Vosotros dando las gracias? – dijeron divertidos.

\- Mientras no estaban aquí, hemos podido pensar mucho. Pero… - tiraron su orgullo por la ventana – nunca hubiésemos podido pensar en un plan mejor que el suyo. Es por eso que… - hicieron una leve reverencia – se los agradecemos mucho – Los amigos los miraron chibis estupefactos.

\- ¿Y qué harán desde ahora, Mavis-chan, Shin? – pregunto Sayaka.

\- La verdad… es que hemos pensado que podríamos ayudar a Balbadd desde afuera, sin llamar mucho la atención – respondió Mavis con una sonrisa.

\- Sin llamar mucho la atención. ¿eh? – murmuro Sayaka.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que eso será muy difícil – respondió Sinbad. Ellos se exaltaron.

\- La organización ya tiene los ojos en vosotros 9 – dijeron ambos.

\- ¿Organización? – pregunto Hayato confundido.

\- Creo que ya les contamos de las anormalidades que suceden en el mundo antes. Las guerras ocurren con más frecuencia, y la pobreza y la discriminación se están volviendo cada vez peor. Pero eso no es casualidad….

\- Todo está ideado por cierta organización – dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que todos vean a la portadora. Shion adulta. Su cabello pasa su muslo y va atado en una coleta alta con un lazo azul acompañada de cierto Magi peli-azul – El gremio oscuro, Tártaros, pero ellos no utilizan ningún nombre para sí mismos.

\- ¿Tártaros? – pregunto confundida Miu, se exaltó y bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces, quiere decir que lo de Balbadd también…? – cuestiono Yui.

\- Así es. La mujer que llevó a Balbadd al caos económico, la mujer que controla el Djnn oscuro y uno de los más fuertes, Accelerator. Son parte de Tártaros – la imagen de todos ellos paso por su mente, e inclusive la de Marko. Mavis apretó su puño con fuerza ocultando su enojo – Y mientras hablamos, ellos tienen miembros haciendo las mismas cosas en todo el mundo.

\- Nosotros hemos estado luchando contra ellos desde mucho antes que todos vosotros nacieran – dijo Aladdin serio cruzado de brazos – Señorita, si tienes ira, dejadnos usarla a nuestro favor. Necesitamos toda las fuerzas posibles para destruir a Tártaros – cuando la vio por completo se sorprendió, esos dos eran idénticos a ellos.

Shion suspiro viendo que Aladdin había quedado en shock, pero ella lo hizo cuando vio a la albina. Sayaka y Sinbad lo notaron y continuaron ellos.

\- Si vosotros aceptan, los ayudaremos a ganar la fuerza que necesitan para luchar.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – habló por primera vez Tsubasa que había escuchado en silencio.

\- Creo que lo saben, ninguno de vosotros a podido completar el Equipamiento Djnn y la magia de Miu aún está incompleta – dijeron nuevamente. Todos se exaltaron y luego bajaron la cabeza avergonzado, bueno, Shin no, debido a que él no tiene un Djnn si no un demonio en su cuerpo.

\- Es verdad, no podemos negarlo – dijo Miu jugando con sus dedos.

\- En este castillo hay mucha gente que los puede ayudar. Una Uchiha, una Jinchuriki, una gran maga, un Magi, un espadachín, entre otros que los podrán ayudar – dijo Sinbad – Ahora que vosotros están aquí me gustaría pedirle su ayuda también – los mencionados ladearon la cabeza –Aladdin y Shion-

\- ¿Vosotros son los magos? – pregunto Miu viendo fijamente a Aladdin y Shion.

\- Sí, también hay una gran maga de agua – dijo Aladdin entrecerrando su mirada en la chica – Pero nosotros dos – Aladdin se señalo y luego a Shion que le dedico una sonrisa – Te ayudaremos, soy un Magi al igual que tu, y Shion es una Death también, te ayudaremos en todos los sentidos para que puedas controlar los grandes ápices de la magia, te ayudaremos en todo lo que quieras aprender.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos la miraron confundidos.

\- ¡Mis señores! Una criatura extraña ha sido vista en la costa del sur – dijo arrodillándose.

\- Perfecto, esta será una gran oportunidad para enseñarles a sus futuros maestros – dijo Yuuki dejando escapar una leve sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en la de Ja'far – Entonces podrán pensarlo bien y tomar sus propias decisiones – Sinbad se levantó cuando termino de hablar, y Sayaka lo siguió.

\- ¡Convocad a los Ocho Generales y Tenrou! – dijeron con una sonrisa confiada Sinbad y Sayaka.

* * *

Una gran bestia de piel cristalina y transparente salió del agua. Con largos bigotes blancos y ojos verdes. Los chicos del palacio abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Q-Qué es ese monstruo? – preguntó Nai tragando duro. Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los aldeanos sonreían y se veían emocionados. Exclamando que hace mucho tiempo algo como eso no pasaba.

\- ¿Acaso es una caza? – dijo confundido Tomoe abriendo sus ojos. Los tambores sonaron. Desviaron sus miradas hacía el acantilado de arriba. Viendo a los ocho Generales y a Tenrou –Tenrou son Aladdin, Yuuki, Roromiya, Shion, y anteriormente, Kougyoku, Alibaba y Morgiana-. Con White y Hayate.

\- ¡Están aquí!

\- ¡Nuestro rey, nuestra señora, los ocho generales y Tenrou!

\- ¿Quién irá esta vez, Sinbad, Sayaka? – dijo Pisti que al fin se ha desarrollado y aparenta su edad.

\- Jugad piedra papel y tijeras – dijo Sayaka divertida.

\- Iré yo – dijo Sharrkan.

\- No, yo – dijo Yamuraiha.

\- Oye, Ja'far… soy yo ¿o se está haciendo costumbre que peleemos por quién mata al monstruo cada vez más? – pregunto al oído de su marido Yuuki.

\- No, tienes toda la razón – respondió el albino, y ella emitió un sonido. Y suspiro.

\- Ya que todavía parecéis unos críos, iremos yo y Roro – dijo Yuuki desenvainando su katana, ellos dos la miraron mal, pero luego palidecieron cuando vieron que sus ojos cambiaban a la primera fase. Roromiya encarno una ceja. Y luego suspiro.

\- Está bien – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Ambas caminaron hasta la punta.

La bestia gruño lanzando una gran cantidad de trozos de hielo. Roromiya sonrió con sarna y sus cuatro colas salieron de ella y los tomo todos inclusive con sus manos, para saltar y caer en su cabeza. Y clavarlos en su cuello.

\- Ahora, Yuuki-san – la mencionada toco el filo de su espada y saltó.

\- Técnica secreta: Chidory – el filo de la katana se lleno de rayos y le corto la cabeza y Roromiya saltó hasta caer en la punta y sentarse. Yuuki cayó en el suelo y sonrió – Ahora… ¡abrir el estómago! – se agacho debajo de él y comenzó a atravesarlo – Las tripas ¡Y los huesos! – su flejillo se levanto mostrando su ojo artificial rodar también. Movió la katana y de repente todo el cuerpo del monstruo se pico en trozos de carne. Cayó al suelo e hizo una reverencia – Trabajo completado – su flejillo bajo y sus ojos volvieron a ser chocolate.

Tomoe tiene varias rayas de depresión y todos lo miraron estupefacto, y luego compararon al peli-plateado con Yuuki.

\- ¡¿Hasta lo dejó servido?! – se cuestiono confundido alzando la voz.

\- ¡Compartidlo entre todos, ¿sí?1 – dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa moviendo su brazo en señal de victoria.

\- Amigo… - susurró Shin al oído de Tomoe que aún trataba de reaccionar – Te han superado.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo erizado el chico. Todos mantienen sus bocas abiertas de la sorpresa.

\- Presumida – dijo llegando una chica. De cabello castaño rozando sus hombros con un tope en su ojo derecho y ojos verdes. Usa un top verde que deja su abdomen y ombligo al descubierto. Con la capa característica de Sindria, amarrada con un cinturón en su vientre. Usa un short corto negro y botas negras amarradas por cintas blancas. Y está alrededor de los 20 y 25 años.

\- Oh, volviste – dijo sorprendido Ja'far.

\- Hemos vuelto – dijeron un grupo de personas. Todos con una sonrisa.

\- Haru, cuanto tiempo – dijo un hombre de cabello rosa fucsia largo hasta el cuello y desordenado, con ojos ámbares y ropas de principe de Sindria a la moda.

\- Hola, Allen – dijo fríamente la peli-morada - ¿Podrían presentarse a mis amigos? – reclino la chica cruzando sus brazos.

\- Bien, soy Allen el principe mayor de Sindria y tengo 20 años – dijo el chico tocando su pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Yo soy Seihla Uchiha, la hija de Ja'far y Yuuki, 20 años – dijo la chica castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Munto, hijo de Masrur y Roromiya, 20 años – dijo un hombre alto y poco musculoso, con ropas oscuras y un arete plateado en su oreja derecha. Con ojos y cabello rojos colorados.

\- Mi nombre es Layla Leoxses, hija de Pisti y Spartos – dijo una chica de baja estatura y piel blanca. Tiene el cabello rubio cortó a la altura de las orejas con un mechón atado por una colita baja por un lazo verde. Con ojos oscuros. Ropas claras como plateado y rosa y va descalza – 19 años.

\- ¡¿19?! ¡Shin es mucho más alto! – exclamaron los del palacio menos Shin y Miu que quedaron tranquilos. La pequeña rubia se deprimió por lo dicho – Lo sentimos…

\- No importa…

\- Ya no me siento tan mal… - murmuro Miu levemente sonrojada.

\- Oye Kobito, no te alivies con la desgracia ajena – dijo burlón Shin.

\- Cállate.

\- Y yo soy Rikku, hijo de Yamuraiha y Sharrkan – dijo un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello blanco pasado sus hombros desaliñado y desordenado. Con ojos verde claro y muchos accesorios.

\- Nosotros somos el equipo E.O.S – dijo con una sonrisa Allen - ¿Quién es la Magi de la que tanto nos hablo Kami y Mini? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Y-Y-Yo soy – respondió sonrojada mirándolo hacía arriba Miu. Allen bajo la cabeza y pestañeo varias veces. Y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¡Eres tan pequeña! ¡Y yo pensé que Layla era pequeña! – grito riéndose. Miu bajo el flequillo y comenzó a temblar, un pequeño cráter se creo debajo de ella. Los amigos de la albina abrieron sus ojos y luego se asustaron cuando ella levanto su puño.

Allen se limpió las lágrimas de la risa y abrió sus ojos confundido cuando el puño de la chica se acercaba a su rostro. Y cuando lo estrelló contra su rostro, voló unos 5 metros atrás. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y Shin agarró a Miu de los brazos.

\- ¡¿Y esa fuerza?! – dijo sorprendido Allen tocándose el moflete donde le habían pegado y un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz.

\- ¡No soy pequeña! ¡Aún me falta mucho por crecer! – declaro pataleando la albina.

\- Bueno tienes razón, a los 11 años se puede crecer mucho – dijo Allen limpiando su nariz.

\- ¡TENGO 15 Y MEDIO! – declaró soltándose de golpe y lo comenzó a perseguir por todos lados. Hasta que la volvieron a atrapar. Bueno, White la cargo como un costal de papas como no quería ser castigada se quedo en silencio.

\- ¿Bien? - dijo confundida Seihla.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde demonios dejaron a mi hija? – dijo Aladdin mirándolos desafiante.

\- Papa – dijo saltando una hermosa niña de cabello blanco, con una división en sus hombros y el resto atado en una fina trenza al final por un lazo azul. Con grandes ojos azul-marino herencia de Aladdin.

\- ¡Kami-chan! – dijo Shion extendiendo sus brazos al igual que Aladdin. Pero la niña saltó a los brazos de Shion dejándolo en blanco.

\- Kami… - dijo cayendo de rodillas el peli-azul. La niña fue y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Y los míos? – pregunto Sayaka bajando con una santa sonrisa, pero un aura de "mejor que los hayan cuidado".

\- ¡MAMÁ; PAPÁ! – gritaron dos niños, de cabello castaño. Una niña de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, cortado recto y perfecto y enormes ojos azules. A su lado un niño de cabello castaño desordenado y desaliñado y ojos azules también.

\- Gemi, Mini – dijo Sayaka extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlos.

\- "¡La próxima vez que te vea seré más alta y te aplastaré!" – dijo peleando Miu con la mirada a Allen que se tensó.

\- ¡Basta de pelear! – dijo Seihla metiéndose entre ambos - ¡Esta noche será el Maharagan! ¡¿no?! ¡¿Tío Sinbad?! – sonrió la hija del visir y la Uchiha. El hombre sonrió y asentó.

* * *

El fuego, los tambores y el gran festival comenzó ya en la noche, las personas hablan felices.

\- ¡Gracias al Rey Sinbad y las bendiciones del Mar del Sur! – dijo un hombre alzando una copa llena de vino - ¡Kampai!

\- ¡Kampai!

* * *

Sinbad en una torre alzo una copa de oro y todos la siguieron.

\- ¿Así que esto es Maharagan? – dijo con una sonrisa Hayato, ya que solo los chicos están, porque las chicas se desaparecieron a quién sabe dónde.

\- Es un gran festival – dijo con una sonrisa linda Nai.

Aparentemente, las criaturas del Mar del Sur, eran un gran problema para el área, pero hace más de 20 años se convirtió en un show para entretener a las personas, ahora es considerado un espectáculo para el país.

Los 5 chicos fueron a disfrutar del festival.

Es increíble para ellos, que una isla tan distante fuera un gran país al igual que Sukai City, ambos creados en el sudor y vida de sus líderes.

\- ¡Que bueno es este festival! – exclamo Hayato con un ligero sonrojo - ¡Todas las mujeres están vestidas para esta ocasión!

Hablando del rey de roma, cuatro mujeres se acercaron a ellos y colgaron ramos de flores en sus cabezas.

\- Ah… gracias – dijeron todos un poco sonrojados. Debido al traje revelador, pero no tenían mucho, pero se veían muy bien. A pesar de tener la cara cubierta.

\- Oye, Nai, ¿dónde están las chicas? – pregunto Tsubasa.

\- La verdad no sé, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? – refuño. Las chicas le jalaron la camisa y la que la jalo a Tsubasa se quito la mascara.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo Tsubasa? – él abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo – Hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos cuando las demás se la quitaron también.

Haruka lleva el mismo traje que todas. Pero ella lleva su cabello atado en una alta coleta y su flequillo suelto.

Yui ondulo su corto cabello y lleva su flequillo suelto. Con una ligera sombra blanca en sus ojos.

Mavis por su parte dejo suelto su cabello y sus puntas están onduladas.

Y Miu lleva varias trenzas en su flequillo y su cabello atado en una alta coleta.

\- ¡Onee-chan, chicas, se ven grandiosas! – dijo un poco sonrojado Nai.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijeron confundidas.

\- Es verdad, se ven increíbles – dijo de lo más tranquilo Shin. Los chicos lo miraron con cara de "que agallas". Tomoe sonrió de medio lado. Se acercó y puso en medio de Mavis y Miu y pasó sus brazos en sus hombros.

\- La verdad se ven muy bien, Miu-chan, Mavis-chan – dijo con una sonrisa sancarrona. Shin frunció el ceño y le mando miradas asesinas.

\- Se ven tan bonitas que pensamos que era alguien más – soltó Hayato. Mavis y Miu se exaltaron, mientras que las otras dos miraron mal a Hayato al ver que ellas se daban vuelta y se hincaban.

Sin ver que estaban totalmente sonrojadas y tocaban sus mofletes tratando de controlarse.

* * *

Sinbad está rodeado de mujeres hermosas y de pechos grandes, mientras se ríe "feliz".

¿Qué extraña forma de olvidar a Kougyoku?, los chicos iban subiendo las escaleras a donde este, y la oji-rosa frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Aquí están chicos! Estaba esperando a que vinieran – dijo, un gran bastón se estrello contra su cabeza.

\- ¡Oye mujeriego! ¡Ya todos están listos! – dijo enojada Sayaka.

\- Sí, sí – todos encarnaron una ceja.

\- Estos son el equipo Tenrou, E.O.S y los ocho generales – dijo Sinbad – Como ya conocen todos, Ja'far. Normalmente atiende las cosas relacionadas con el estado, pero también es un maestro en un tipo especial de asesinato, él será el maestro de entrenamiento de Nai-kun.

El mencionado asentó con la cabeza conforme. Debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con su padre.

\- Masrur maneja una espada grande, pero no es el mejor para enseñar como se manejan. Es un espadachín desde pequeño, pero ya que lo abandonó, sus habilidades están algo oxidadas.

\- Me disculpo – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¡Me voy a beber alcohol! – dijo un chico.

\- No puedes – unos grandes pasos pararon a sus espaldas - ¿Me llamaron?

Una larga cabellera azul se paro en su frente y todos se exaltaron.

\- Él es Hinahoho, uno de los guerreros Imchak de las tierras inexploradas del Polo Norte. Su cuerpo parece anormalmente grande, pero toda su gente es así. No se preocupen.

\- Oh, que linda – tomo a Miu como si esta fuese una muñeca de porcelana y le acarició la cabeza, y se sonrojo – Encantado de conocerlos – la dejo en su puesto.

\- Él es Drakon. El fue un soldado del ejército de Parthevia. Parece un dragón ahora, pero una vez fue un humano normal – dijo White presentando al dragón – Es un hombre honorable. Nai… compórtate - él niño tenía ojos estrellados, y luego se calmo.

\- ¡Calmaros vosotros dos! – dijo Rikku tomando la cabeza de sus padres que buscan pelea - ¿Cómo alguien que lleva casado 20 años con la otra puede seguir peleando así? – les dio un chascón a cada uno y se arrepintieron.

\- La mujer es Yamuraiha, de Magnostad. El hombre es Sharrkan de Heliohapt. Y su hijo es Rikku - dijo Sayaka con una gota en la cien debido a que su hijo era más maduro que esos dos.

\- ¡Se llevan tan bien como siempre! – dijo con una sonrisa Layla. Que está enfrente de sus padres, que están semi abrazados.

\- Ella es Pisti, también de Parthevia. Él es Spartos de Sasan. Y su hija, Layla – declaro Hayate.

\- Ahora Tenrou. Ella es Yuuki Uchiha, una de los últimos descendientes del clan, es muy buena con la espada y con los sellos, como los que lleváis dentro – dijo Sayaka – Como algunos no saben, la tía política de Nai-chan y Miu-chan.

\- Es un gusto, hola sobrinos.

\- Y la hija de ella y Ja'far. Seihla – la mencionada hizo una reverencia.

\- Ella es Roromiya. Al igual que Shin y Mavis-chan es una Jinchuriki, pero con los años ha aprendido a transmitirlo desde su cuerpo a armas, es la mujer de Masrur y la madre de Munto – dijo Sinbad.

\- Es un gusto – dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia - Alibaba, Mor-chan y Kougyoku también eran parte de Tenrou – entrecerró un poco la mirada al ver la reacción de Shin y Mavis.

\- Shion Evans, es una Death. Ella controla almas, ilusiones reales y solo ilusiones, y posee un poder perdido llamado Etherion.

\- Es un gusto – dijo la albina con una sonrisa, y entrecerró su mirada en la otra albina.

\- Y por último Aladdin, el Gran Magi – dijeron todos.

\- Es un gusto – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Son los padres de Kami-chan.

\- Ellos son miembros de las familias reales de los países aliados de Fiore a los que doy refugio, o gente que no pueden estar en su país por una razón u otra. Es similar a ustedes en ese sentido, Mavis, Shin – dijo Sinbad.

\- ¡Voy a conseguirme un novio! – grito emocionada Layla. Saltando y haciendo que sus padres se exalten.

\- ¡Espera, Layla! – gritaron ambos persiguiéndola.

\- ¡Layla! – grito Rikku corriendo también detrás de ella.

\- Chicos… - todos miraron a Sayaka – Tengo que decirles otra cosa. Durante las negociaciones con Kou, nos pidieron algo. Específicamente, que una de sus princesas venga a estudiar a Sindria, pero como mi discípula. Es una situación complicada, así que debemos estar atentos.

\- Sí…. – murmuraron ambos.

* * *

\- Oye, Sin-sama, ¿podría dejar de dar espectáculos amorosos y por una vez en su vida conseguir una esposa? – pregunto chibi Yuuki bebiendo algo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El mujeriego de los 7 mares – sostuvo aún Roromiya desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué quieres que digan? Si llevas todas las mujeres del reino desde la muerte de Kougyoku – dijo Ja'far ocultando su boca con una manga.

\- ¿Sigue sin desear tener otra esposa, Mi Rey? – pregunto con burla y a la vez serio Hayate.

\- Deberías hacerlo, Sinbad, Haruka aún necesita una imagen materna – dijo White bebiendo algo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Para mí nunca existirá alguien que pueda reemplazar a Kougyoku, además… ¿Creen que Haruka se permitirá otra madre? – todos lo pensaron y negaron con la cabeza lentamente, Sinbad se levantó y alzo su copa.

\- Aunque sea así, Haru… - todos voltearon a donde Allen que llegaba junto a Seihla – algún día necesitará a alguien y lo sabes, padre.

\- Pero… - todos vieron a la castaña sonreír – Haru-chan es una persona muy fuerte y tiene en que apoyarse – alzo la mirada decidida.

* * *

\- Es extraño – dijo Mavis de la nada – Es una isla tan pequeña, pero…

\- ¡Pero es como un gran país! – dijo emocionada Miu.

\- Sí – dijo Shin.

\- Puede – continuó Tomoe.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Miu-san? – cuestiono Mavis.

\- No, es sólo que… - decía, negó con la cabeza. Rebusco algo entre sus bolsillos y saco un hermoso collar, es plateado y su dije sostiene dos alas de ángel plateadas – Antes no pude darte la bienvenida formalmente – coloco el collar en cuello de Mavis – Bienvenida, al equipo más loco y menos conocido de todo el mundo, los 10 Magos Santos – le sonrió.

\- Oye, ¿si quiera preguntaste si queria ser parte del equipo? – pregunto Tomoe.

\- Por ahora – todos la miraron – quiero luchar por la gente que es oprimida, luchar por su libertad, así que… - se coloco de rodillas haciendo una reverencia – Por favor, permitidme acompañarlos.

\- Lo que pasa Mavis-san es… - dijo Miu acercándose – Es que tu hermano tiene un complejo a protegerte sin que te des cuenta y a Tomoe le gusta molestarlo con eso…

\- ¿Eso significa que?

\- Me desvié un poco. Lo que quiero decir es… ¡eres libre de decidir lo que quieras hacer, ser parte de nuestro equipo o viajar por todo el mundo sola descubriendo las bellezas de este! – exclamo con una sonrisa la albina.

\- Está bien, no necesitas retenerte más – dijo con una leve sonrisa Shin.

\- ¡Sólo haz lo que desees! – dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa motivándola – Simplemente sigue a tu corazón.

Mavis pestañeo y toco su pecho sonrojada. Ellos le habían permitido… no, ellos le dijeron que hiciera lo que deseará, sin necesidad de permiso. Eso significaba que era libre de usar su poder junto a ellos.

Su sonrojo creció y puso sus manos en su pecho que palpitaba. Tan fuerte, tan fuerte que pareciera que fuera salir de su lugar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

\- _¿Qué es este sentimiento? No puedo controlarlo… ¿Qué hago? – _miro el cielo y sonrió.

\- Se siente mucho mejor ahora tener dos Fanalis en el equipo – dijo con una sonrisa Hayato.

Una hermosa cabellera rubia se movió al compas de la música, las personas miraron confundidas a quién bailaba y sonrieron ante el hermoso baile. Los chicos del palacio voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver bailar a Mavis con una plena sonrisa.

Todo el mundo la alagaba y le decía lo hermosa que era.

Mavis saltó y paso por un lado de las chicas y tomo la muñeca de Miu, y esta la de Yui y Yui la de Haruka. Que no pudieron evitar seguirlas en el baile. Se veían completamente hermosas.

A pesar de bailar al compas de la música, lo hacían perfectamente.

\- Me pregunto qué baile es ese – dijo con una gran sonrisa Nai.

\- Quién sabe… pero – los chicos se miraron entre sí.

\- ¡Se ven hermosas, chicas! – gritaron con una gran sonrisa. Las mencionadas se miraron y tomaron las muñecas de los chicos y todos continuaron bailando, hasta que los fuegos artificiales salieron y todos lo miraron con una sonrisa plena. Hace mucho que no se comportaban como chicos de su edad.

Shin miro a su hermana menor y luego a Miu. Bajo la mirada y toco su estómago.

\- _Alibaba-san… no, Otou-san, Oka-san… no se preocupen, a partir de ahora protegeré sus sonrisas, ante lo que sea – _miro el cielo sonriendo él a su manera.

* * *

Muy lejos se encuentra un gran barco, con la bandera de Kou. Sentada en el suelo una chica encapuchada.

\- El barco va como deseamos Hime-sama, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino – dijo un hombre.

\- Sí – dijo una voz ligera.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de hombre es Sinbad, y que clase de mujer Sayaka – dijo otra más seria y madura.

\- Ya te he dicho que dejes de dar rodeos… - dijo seria la primera voz quitándose su gorro dándose vuelta

–** Son buenas personas. Aunque quieras matar a su principe.**


	9. Saga IV: Haciéndonos más fuertes

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

Otro día, una gran mañana y un estupendo día.

Hasta que…

\- ¡Constelación de Orión! – un gran pilar de luz se asomo en el cielo y se convirtió los siete.

\- _Es grandiosa – _pensó Shion viéndola fijamente – _A pesar de esta Magia ser una ilusión, ella trata de hacerla real… me recuerda a él… - _sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué tal, Shion-san? – pregunto con una sonrisa Miu.

\- Pues… la verdad, nada bien – a Miu le salieron dos lágrimas – No te deprimas, como magia de ilusión es buena, pero como magia de combate es muy débil – Miu suspiro – Es algo complicada, me sorprende que la hayas aprendido tan rápido.

\- ¿Complicada? – cuestiono.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo confundida – La magia está conformada por ordenes al rukh, como por ejemplo… - lo pensó bastante, sonrió y movió un dedo y dos de ella aparecieron a su lado.

\- ¿Otras dos Shion-san? – cuestiono sorprendida.

\- Son ilusiones, con el tiempo las volví reales, mira – dijo Shion tocándolas y no se atravesaban como hace varios años - ¿Genial, no?

\- ¡Sí! – dijo con una sonrisa Miu.

\- Miu – ella encarno una ceja al ver el rostro serio de la otra albina – Aunque ya debes saberlo, los Death somos los únicos seres que alcanzamos el poder de un Magi, tu tienes lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Lo mismo? – abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando vio que en el pecho de Shion está el mismo sello que el de ella. Pero el de ella tiene completamente azul, a diferencia que el de ella. Que estaba partido por la mitad.

\- Miu, no te avergüences, sabes perfectamente para que sirve ese sello, sella lo que en realidad somos, para no destruir este mundo – dijo Shion poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- Lo sé… - ella bajo el flequillo y se quito las vendas de su ojo – Pero… el mío hasta ocultaba mi verdadera identidad – declaro mostrando su ojo izquierdo azul, mostrando su heterocromía – Sé como cambiará. Pero tengo que hacerme mucho más fuerte para lograrlo. Shion-san, ¿me ayudarías?

\- Claro – dijo enterneciendo la mirada.

* * *

Mavis salió volando.

\- Oye, oye, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? – dijo Shin arrepentido.

\- Sí, no siempre estaré con el contenedor de Otou-san, quiero valerme del mío – dijo Mavis tocando su estómago.

Ahora lleva una camisa azul. Encima una toga blanca manga larga que se arremanga en sus hombros y le llega a los tobillos, y en las rodillas se hace un nudo y termina como una coleta. Encima de la camisa usa un vestido blanco de falda corta hasta el muslo. Y sigue yendo descalza.

\- Sí, pero… desde que peleamos con el Djnn oscuro, no podemos siquiera desprender llamas, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Shin suspirando decepcionado de él mismo.

\- No me lo recuerdes, que tu tampoco puedes – dijo a regaña dientes.

Desde ese día, no pudieron siquiera emitir una pequeña llama, en lo que ya eran usuales ellos, y por lo cual el Magoi de Mavis duraba mucho más que el de un Fanalis y el de Alibaba.

\- Puede que estén en lo cierto – dijo apareciendo Roromiya con una leve sonrisa. Acompañada de Sayaka y Sinbad – Eso lo puedo resolver yo.

\- ¡Roromiya-san! – dijeron sorprendidos los chicos con sus tonos característicos, la mencionada sonrió.

\- Primero tenemos que hacer algo con esos demonios – dijo con una sonrisa. Y los chicos parpadearon confundidos.

\- Es un hecho que están dormidos – dijo tranquila abriendo una puerta.

\- ¿Dormidos? – preguntaron confundidos.

\- No se preocupen, no morirán – ellos suspiraron – Los Djnn en nuestro interior se consideran demonios, aunque en realidad son amables cuando lo conoces. Si trasladamos la mayor parte de la energía a un contenedor metálico, podrán utilizarlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Que alivio! – murmuro Mavis aliviada.

\- Sin embargo, el problema es qué clase de contenedores utilizaran – continuo Sinbad. Los hermanos Saluja pararon en seco.

\- El Djnn manifiesta su poder volviéndose uno con su amo, por eso es preferible tener un contenedor metálico con el que estés familiarizado, o algo por lo que tengas un gran apego sentimental – dijo Sayaka.

\- Sé que esa espada pertenecía a Alibaba, pero si la sigues usando morirás… el poder de un suplente no es eterno, debes saberlo – dijo Roromiya seria. Mavis alzo la daga negra que le pertenecía a su padre. Nunca supo de las aventuras que él hizo, pero si las de su madre.

\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto Shin. Ella lo miro fijamente y luego la daga.

\- Tengo que cuidarla, se lo prometi a mi madre – la guardo en una caja cuidadosamente – Mi madre me la dio, mi padre la tuvo durante años… no quiero que desaparezca como ellos.

\- _¿Desaparecer? – _pensó confundida Sayaka. Sinbad miro con un solo ojo, como recordando algo.

\- Ya veo, así que es porque perteneció a tu padre, ¿verdad? – dijo Roromiya, ella asentó avergonzada. Roromiya también miro a Shin, que se mantenía callado. Ella se dio vuelta y busco una caja – Hace 17 años, ayude mucho a Alibaba a crear cosas, armas y de más accesorios cuando Mor estuvo embarazada de Shin – rebusco varias cosas, entre collares, pulseras y armas ninjas – Mor dijo, "_si es niña quiero que tenga las alas de la libertad" _y _"si es niño, que tenga un gran corazón, para proteger a los demás"._

A ambos le paso la imagen de su madre por la cabeza. Ella en realidad era una gran mujer. Abrieron sus ojos un poco, casi notable.

\- Los conseguí – saco varias cosas. La primera, un collar con un cristal grande azul y dos pequeños a los costados.

La segunda una espada muy fina, perfecta para la altura de Mavis, con el filo blanco y el tomo negro con diamantes blancos.

Y por último una espada negra, un poco más gruesa y con borde blanco, además de tener un tomo muy extraño –la espada de Kirito-.

\- Estos les pertenecen, bueno, esto a Shin – dijo Roromiya entregándole la espada negra y el collar a Shin. Y la espada a Mavis, pero ninguno lo tomo, estaban muy nerviosos - Extiendan las manos – los chicos lo hicieron – Sayaka, Sin.

Ambos asentaron y se acercaron a ellos.

\- La espada es el camino de la valentía, y la forma que le da el corazón… - ellos la tomaron y la alzaron. De repente sus estómagos comenzaron a brillar. Para cerciorarse levantaron para ver sus estómagos, su selló cambiaba. El círculo dentro lanzo varias ondas y luego se apegaron a las espadas, pero quedo aún en sus estómagos.

\- Que rápido… a mi me tomo 20 minutos – dijo sorprendida Roromiya pestañeando – Alibaba… aún muerto de te haces de las tuyas – murmuro con un puchero. Y los chicos miraron atónitos sin creer lo pasado.

\- Acabo de ver lo más genial del mundo – dijo Nai sorprendido en la puerta.

\- Oh, Nai-chan, justo a tiempo – él encarno una ceja confundido, muy confundido.

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

**SAGA IV:**

**HACIENDONOS MÁS FUERTES.**

* * *

\- Ahora es tu turno, Nai – dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa – Escoge un contenedor metálico.

\- ¿Yo? – cuestiono muy confundido.

\- Sí, si vas a luchar al lado de Miu-chan, puede que te conviertas en su compañero de armas – dijo Sayaka – Los que han sido guiados hacia el candidato a Rey… son poderosos guerreros que reciben beneficios del Djnn de ese Rey – extendió su brazo.

\- Pero para eso se necesitan contenedores capaces de recibir ese poder, estos son llamados "contenedores domésticos" – dijo Roro acercándose a armas y esas cosas – White me dijo que te llevabas bien con todas las armas.

\- La verdad es que las aprendí para proteger a Onee-chan… pero nada nuevo – dijo sonrojado.

\- ¡Oh, ya están escogiendo los contenedores de Nai! – dijo con una sonrisa Hayato apareciendo – Tengo uno perfecto para ti.

Se acerco a un lugar, y le comenzó a poner cosas al niño. Que le quedan enormes, para recalcar

\- _Hayato… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nai pesa 55 kilos – _pensó Sayaka con una gota en la cien.

\- ¿Qué tal me queda? – dijo sonrojado.

\- ¡Hijo de Natsumi al fin y al cabo! – murmuraron asustados.

\- Aunque lo mejor para ti también sería el utilizar algún artefacto metálico que siempre hayas llevado contigo – dijo Roromiya, Nai cerró sus ojos y los abrió de golpe.

\- ¡S-Sí es de metal, ¿cualquier cosa servirá?!

\- Sí… - respondió la peli-roja. Nai rápidamente se quito todo de encima. Y salió corriendo.

A los minutos regresó jalando a su hermana que no sabía que hacer. Nai luego desesperado o mejor dicho apresurado saco de sus bolsillos. Saco una larga cadena plateada e hizo que Miu abriera sus ojos, eso…

\- Eso… es el regalo de Oka-san cuando cumpliste 7 años, ¿cierto? – dijo sorprendida la albina.

\- Sí... mi madre me dio este último regalo en mi cumpleaños. Dijo que se llama Rave – dijo con una sonrisa triste. La alzo para verla mejor. Es una cadena larga, de la cual cuelga una pequeña espada con un cruz dentro – Nunca pensé que podría sacarlo de su caja – Miu entrecerró la mirada triste – Ahora son muy importantes, Onee-chan hizo el diseño, Papá consiguió el mejor metal y Mamá lo talló.

\- Nai… - murmuro Miu.

\- Para mí… es un objeto de sumo amor – se lo coloco en el cuello – Quiero una espada de la misma forma.

\- Con mucho gusto – dijo Roromiya dándole una sonrisa.

\- Sin-sama, Sayaka – dijeron apareciendo Hayate y Ja'far. Todos los miraron, estaban también Yuuki, White y Allen.

\- Acaba de arribar la delegación del Imperio Kou – dijo serio Allen. Ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

* * *

En las costas de Sindria se puede ver un barco que efectivamente es de Kou. Por la bandera. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia cuando escucharon unos pasos ligeros. La persona paro en la escalera. Suspiro y se saco su usual capucha mostrando su cabellera azul.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a los chicos, ellos notaron la tristeza en sus ojos azul cielo.

\- _Ella es una princesa del Imperio Kou – _pensó sorprendido Shin, pensando que ella era una guerrera.

\- **Ódiala – **Shin se exaltó y tomo su brazo donde había sido mordido.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuro confundido. Tal vez había sido solo su imaginación.

\- Soy la veinteava princesa del Imperio Kou, Ren Yoshino – dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo una reverencia, mientras mantenía sus ojos apenados.

\- Ya hablé con tu padre. Te damos la bienvenida – dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka.

\- Aunque no fueran órdenes de mi padre, yo deseaba conocerlos mejor. Y en realidad me arrepiento por lo de la última vez que nos vimos. En serio lo siento mucho – dijo la pequeña peli-azul haciendo una super reverencia.

\- No importa, eso ya está en el pasado – dijo Sayaka infantilmente moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

\- Oye, princesa… ¿Quiénes son los nobles que están detrás de ti? – dijo Allen con una sonrisa, la niña se tensó y giro nerviosa al sentir una gran y fría presencia. Los guardias se quitaron mostrando a…

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro desordenado hasta su cuello. Con dos largos mechones hasta sus rodillas y donde hay dos adornos de oro. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados con una santa sonrisa. Pero un aura destructiva y fría.

Ella usa un atuendo similar a un traje de baño en el sentido de llegarle desde los hombros hasta la pelvis, el traje es de color oscuro con detalles color gris, lleva una capa sujetada al cuello de color azul, en el cabello lleva un listón color blanco con dos moños, uno de cada lado, usa unas botas negras y una especie de mallas color algo oscuro que le hacen diferenciar el tono de sus piernas con el tono de su rostro además de llevar un par de guantes en las extremidades.

Aparenta unos 18 años.

Seihla se tensó notablemente y su pupila se contrajo y mostraron miedo.

\- ¡La hija mayor de Hakuryuu-sama, Ren Ultear! - dijo más palida de lo normal recalcando sus pecas.

\- ¡Ah! Es la chica que está interesada en Allen, ¿no? – pregunto Rikku divertido mientras Seihla se exaltaba y temblaba.

\- ¡Lo persiguió hasta aquí! – dijo emocionada Layla. Sayaka y Sinbad se alejaron de Allen sabiendo lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

\- Muchas gracias por lo de la vez anterior. Es grato verte de nuevo – dijo tranquila la mujer.

\- El placer es mío – dijo Allen.

\- ¿Eh? – emitió Seihla.

\- ¿Eh? Están hablando con naturalidad– dijo sorprendida Layla.

Seihla lanzó un sonoro suspiro – Que alivio. Al parecer, no pasó nada – dijo aliviada.

\- Que aburrido – se quejo Rikku.

\- Ha pasado tiempo. Ya que no tuve la oportunidad de verla cuando fui a ayudar a mi padre. En verdad es un gusto verla de nuevo – a cada palabra que Allen decía la oreja de Ultear crecía y su ceño se fruncía. Su cara se torno sombría. Comenzó a temblar, se encogió un poco aún con una sonrisa pasmada en el rostro.

\- ¡¿No tuvo la oportunidad de verme…?! – murmuro sombría. Allen encarno una ceja.

Un flash paso, y unos mechones rosados volaron por todos lados.

Ultear ha cortado o mejor dicho rosado a Allen con una espada, muy, muy enojada.

La cara de Seihla se torno azul, Layla abrió sus ojos sorprendida al igual que Rikku. Allen sonrió asustado y su cara azul.

\- ¡Maldito Allen! ¡Si te disculpabas, pensaba soportar esta situación y tragar mis lágrimas por el bien de mi país! ¡Pero no puedo perdonarte! – dijo Ultear sacando una pulsera plateada con una cadena. Y de la cadena cuelga una gran esfera blanca. Con la estrella del Djnn - ¡Pelea conmigo Allen! – la pulsera se convirtió en un gran bastón blanco. De la cual sale un orbe verde cristal y dos alas de hielo - ¡Por la atrocidad que cometiste al avergonzar a una doncella! – un demonio de hielo rojo apareció detrás de ella - ¡Mereces la muerte!

\- ¡LO SABÍA! – grito enojada Seihla - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

\- ¡No hice nada! – se defendió el peli-rosa. Seihla le lanzó un kunai que él evitó. Ultear alzo su rostro sonrojado y con dos pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Hime-sama! – Ultear hizo desaparecer su contenedor y se sonrojo más, para comenzar a llorar y caer de rodillas.

\- La hizo llorar.

\- Esto… yo… - dijo nerviosa Seihla.

\- Con permiso – apareció Rogue – Sería cruel que la misma princesa nos contara lo que pasó. Dejen que yo continúe…

Según ella pasó lo siguiente….

"La última noche de Sinbad, Sayaka y Allen al parecer. En el Imperio, se celebró un banquete de despedida.

Al día siguiente, cuando la princesa Ultear despertó de su sueño… hay estaba desnudo Allen junto a su cama."

La cara de Seihla está superior azul y pálida, muy desconcertada. Munto lo miro sombrío. Rikku rió nervioso y varias gotas de sudor nervioso en su rostro. Y Layla en cambio se ve emocionada. Al igual que Gemi, Mini y Kami.

Por otro lado. Tomoe cubrió los oídos de Mavis al igual que Shin los de Miu, que solo pestañearon. En cambio estos dos, tienen un rostro de "este tipo se muere hoy". Hayato y Yui están con un tic en el ojo. Haruka tiene una vena roja en la cabeza y Tsubasa mantiene una gota en su cien.

Nai, simplemente trata de no estallar de la risa.

\- Si insiste en que nada pasó después de eso… ¡Me gustaría que usted nos explique! ¡Príncipe Allen!

El cuerpo de Allen se torno sombrío.

\- _Yo soy el príncipe de Sindria, Allen. He vencido incontables obstáculos, pero… ahora me encuentro ante un peligro que nunca habia imaginado – _pensó mientras miraba a la princesa llorar. Está lo miro enojada.

\- ¡Maldito Allen! ¡Te atreviste a ensuciar el cuerpo de una princesa imperial de Kou! ¡Ten un duelo conmigo! – tomo una espada y la puso cerca de su cuello - ¡Si te niegas, te asesinaré y yo también moriré! – dijo llorando a cantaros la peli-negra.

\- ¡Pobre princesa! – exclamo Rogue.

\- ¡Que desastre!

\- ¡Póngase de pie, por favor! – Allen frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

\- _¿Acaso hice algo? – _emitió un extraño sonido, al ver que no recordaba nada – _Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada. El hijo del rey de los siete mares no pudo haberse embriagado tanto y cometer tal descuido con una mujer_

Aunque no podía decir que no haya pasado antes.

\- La mala conducta del príncipe de Sindria – dijo enojada Seihla, Allen se exaltó, esa mujer cuando se enoja, da miedo – y el daño hecho a la princesa imperial… - sus pupilas se contrajeron - ¡Nos llevará a la guerra con el Imperio Kou! – su cara se torno azul.

¡Jamás podría hacer un acto tan atroz contra los habitantes de Sindria!

\- _¡Espera, espera! ¿Por qué llegamos a esto? ¡Ni siquiera la vi cuando estaba de visita en el Imperio! – _pensó aún tratando de recordar.

\- A propósito, esa noche, el principe no estaba ebrio – incitó Rikku.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamo Allen esperanzado. Recordando.

_Por protocolo, sólo bebió uno a dos sorbos. Y esa noche regresó directo a su habitación._

\- **_Nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos – _**_respondió Munto, quien en un recuerdo, era acompañado por Rikku. Ambos al cerciorase que estaba dormido e inconsciente._

\- ¡Así es! Yo dormí esa noche – declaro el peli-rosa alzando un dedo – No hice nada con la princesa.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué estaba yo en tu habitación?! – grito aún llorando Ultear. Allen dio un pequeño brinco en sí.

\- Princesa, lo siento, pero no recuerdo eso – dijo recordando que había despertado solo.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué estabas desnudo?! ¡¿Acaso te quistaste la ropa mientras dormías?!

\- Sí. Es una costumbre que herede de mi padre – Sinbad lo miro con cara de "no me eches la culpa a mí".

El demonio de hielo volvió a aparecer. El orbe del cetro se convirtió en una afilada punta. Y Ultear lo coloco cerca del cuello de Allen que tiene la cara azul.

\- ¡Déjate de bromas! Sí después de todo vas a fingir inocencia… ¡Escucha lo que yo tengo que decir!

_Esa noche, Ultear se encontraba en un rincón del salón, escondida admirando. Ain embargo, terminó el festejo y no pudo hablar con Allen._

_Camino rumbo a su habitación. Pero… alguien la atacó, y perdió conocimiento._

\- Y al despertar me encontraba en tu habitación – dijo llorando aún Ultear.

Todos los guerreros emitieron un "¿Eh…..?"

\- Eso quiere decir… - inició Seihla.

\- ¡Quiere decir que esto fue lo que pasó! – la interrumpió Rogue.

_El principe Allen se embriago. _

_Mientras la princesa iba a su cuarto, la dejo inconsciente. La secuestro y la llevo a su cuarto._

\- **_Querías satisfacer tus retorcidos deseos, ¡hiciste que la princesa se desmayara y te aprovechaste!_**

\- Ahora no puede casarse – dijo Munto.

\- Es de lo peor – continuó Seihla.

\- ¡Confíen más en mí! – grito Allen un poco enojado – Rayos, ¡¿en verdad creen que cometí tan grave falta, ebrio y en medio de charlas diplomáticas de mi padre y Sayaka-san?! – cuestiono. Ninguno de sus amigos de la infancia respondió.

\- Sí, lo creo – respondió Seihla. Seihla con la que literalmente se crío juntos – No confió en tu vicio por el alcohol – dijo de lo más tranquila.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo – dijo Munto.

\- Siempre recibimos quejas de mujeres que dicen haber tenido algo contigo – dijo Rikku.

\- Y la otra vez se trataba de alguien muy mayor, ¿no? – dijeron Gemi y Mini.

\- Lo bueno es que no pasó nada – dijo Kami.

\- A decir verdad, me pretendiste una vez, recuérdalo – recalco Seihla, a lo que Ja'far y Yuuki se exaltaron.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron con la cara azul.

\- Pero conmigo no puedes y lo sabes bien, Allen.

\- _¿Qué pasa aquí? – _pensó confundió Allen. Las personas con la que se había criado literalmente. Con los que ha compartido más de un secreto y los que confía más que nadie.

Munto ahora lo mira con ojos de decepción y resignación, característicos de Roromiya y Masrur cuando están enojados.

Seihla lo mira con ojos asesinos –bueno, ojo- que pertenecen al clan asesino y el clan Uchiha.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Acaso nuestros lazos de confianza eran sólo una mentira?! – dijo bajando su flequillo.

\- ¡¿Cómo podríamos confiar en las palabras de un borracho?! – dijo Seihla mientras todos los señalan acusatoriamente, inclusive los niños de 12 años.

\- Aunque, generalmente, es un buen principe – dijo Kami. Un poco ajena a la situación.

\- ¡La única forma de tomar su responsabilidad es casándose con la princesa! – declaró Rogue.

\- ¡¿Casarme?!

\- ¡Si existe la unión matrimonial, el honor de la princesa no será manchado! Y, si se trata de ti, nuestro señor Hakuryuu no dudará en entregarte a la princesa.

\- ¡E-Esperen! No decidan eso arbitrariamente – dijo Allen.

\- Es inevitable – dijeron Ja'far y Yuuki.

\- ¿Un matrimonio por conveniencia con el Imperio Kou? – pregunto Shion.

\- Para no destruir todo el esfuerzo que hizo Kougyoku, no nos queda otra opción – declaro serio Sinbad.

\- No hay remedio – dijo suspirando Kami.

\- El estar al lado del amo cuando éste comete un error… - dijo Rikku.

\- … es también una de las tareas de los súbditos – culmino Munto. Mientras Allen tiembla ¿lo han traicionado?

Todo E.O.S dio un paso hacia delante.

\- Principe Allen, ¿Cuál es su decisión? – vociferó Seihla. Y todos hicieron una reverencia con su cabeza. A lo que el peli-rosa se exaltó.

Los Santos –Santos en una referencia al equipo de Miu- también lo dieron esperando una respuesta. En especial Haruka.

Allen dio un grito desesperado al cielo. Y se giro a Kami.

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Kami, utiliza tu poder para demostrar mi inocencia! – grito.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, como sabes, yo sólo puedo mostrar lo que en verdad pasó – dijo la niña.

\- ¡No importa!

\- En ese caso, acérquense. Usted también, princesa imperial – ambos se acercaron a la niña – Les mostraré… lo que de verdad paso – en su mano derecha se creo un núcleo color galaxia. Y Rogue pareció asustarse.

\- ¡No lo haga, princesa!

\- Brilla, pasado… muéstrame la verdad… ¡Ilusión del pasado! – dijo Kami. La esfera se dividió en dos. Y estás se convirtieron en el cuerpo de Allen y Ultear.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – dijo sorprendido Nai, al igual que Miu, pero ella mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Dejaremos que el rukh de ambos nos cuenten lo que pasó esa noche – dijo con una sonrisa. El espacio se convirtió en un cuarto. "Allen" se acostó en la cama – Esta durmiendo, ¿cierto? – encarno una ceja – ¿Y la princesa?

\- Está caminando – dijo Miu señalando la forma de la princesa caminar. De repente un fuerte golpe le dio y casi se cae.

\- Está flotando – continuo Nai.

\- Parece que alguien la está cargando – dijo Gemi –él niño-.

\- Y la hicieron dormir al lado del Principe Allen – continuó Kami.

\- Entonces, él no hizo nada, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono Haruka, aún sin creerlo.

\- Puede que lo haga ahora – dijo Kami conociéndolo de memoria.

\- ¡Tal vez hizo que alguien la llevara! – los pasos acelerados de alguien pasaron.

\- ¡Los niños ni mi hija deben ver! – dijo White cubriendo los ojos de Miu. Y Nai fueron cubiertos por Mavis. Al igual que cubrieron los ojos de Yoshino.

\- Pero nosotros tenemos el deber de observar – dijo asqueada Seihla. A diferencia de Rikku que se veía emocionado y Layla cubría los ojos de Gemi y Mini sonrojada.

El rukh no se movió durante un rato.

\- Lo adelantaré – dijo Kami, quién su padre le cubre los ojos. Y él le daba las ordenes, comenzó a moverse hasta el día.

\- ¿Ya amaneció? – pregunto Shion confundida.

\- ¿No hicieron nada? – se cuestiono más que decirlo Shion.

\- Después de todo, no paso nada – dijo Hayate.

\- ¡¿Vieron?! ¡Yo no hice nada! – dijo enojado el chico.

Ultear quedo en shock, había armado un show. Se sonrojo y trato de no llorar.

\- ¡No saben cuán triste me sentí! – reclamo el chico. Todos los guardias del Imperio de Kou vieron con pena a Ultear – Ul-Hime – la chica volteo – Como viste no paso nada – le dio una gran sonrisa – Tu cuerpo y tu honor no fueron dañados.

\- Y-Ya veo – dijo más tranquila.

\- ¡No deje que la engañen! ¡Esa extraña magia no sirve de prueba! ¡Reconoce tu crimen de una vez, Allen! – reclamo Rogue.

\- ¡Detente Rogue-kun! – dijo Ultear, él se exalto – La verdad es que yo también pensé que era extraño. Mi cabello y ropas estaban en su lugar, pero no entendí qué paso. ¡Me dio miedo e hice un escándalo! – se dio vuelta y le hizo una gran reverencia a Allen - ¡Lo siento!

\- Ul-Nee-sama – murmuro avergonzada Yoshino.

\- ¡Hime-sama…no! – murmuro un guardia.

\- Siento pena por la princesa – dijo Kami.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que el culpable es otro! – dijo Rikku.

\- Es un vil crimen – dijo Mini seria.

\- ¿Quién pudo haberlo cometido? – se cuestiono Seihla. Mientras ellos hablaban dos guardias consolaban a Ultear y Rogue temblaba un poco.

\- _Mi nombre es Rogue. Y soy el guardián de las princesas. Mi preciada princesa, a la que serví por muchos años… está sufriendo por culpa de alguien – _vio como la pobre Ultear llora – _Y, dicho sea de paso, el culpable soy yo._

Esa noche… hizo que la princesa perdiera el conocimiento. Y la llevó a la habitación del príncipe Allen junto a dos guardias. ¿El por qué hizo algo como eso?

Él tenía un plan. Él serviría a la princesa una vez que se casará con el primer concejal de Balbadd. Y cuando la princesa tuviera un heredero, él sería su tutor. Y desde ahí… controlaría el país.

Pero… esos planes fueron frustrados –Por Mavis-. Sonrió de medio lado sombrío.

\- _Y fue cuando recordé al príncipe Allen. Iba a completar mis planes de Balbadd en Sindria. La princesa sería la esposa del hombre dueño de sus pensamientos. ¡Sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro! – _pensó orgulloso.

Por culpa de la magia estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, pero, si se mantenía fuerte, puede que lo logrará. Se acercó a su princesa.

\- ¡No debe dejar que la engañen, princesa! ¡El principe Allen tiene que tomar su responsabilidad y casarse con usted! - ¡esa vez sí lo lograría!

\- ¡Lo sentimos! – dijo un guardia que consolaba a la princesa Ultear. Haciendo que Rogue de un brinco en sí. Miro fijamente la situación de dos guardias pidiendo de la forma más formal perdón.

\- ¡Todo lo hizo el señor Rogue! – declaro el otro señalándolo.

\- Nosotros le ayudamos – dijo el otro igual. Todos se exaltaron y luego Rogue reacciono.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo erizado - ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?!

\- Es que la princesa nos da mucha pena.

\- Además somos los vasallos de la princesa.

\- ¡Atrapen al rebelde que le tendió una trampa al Principe Allen! – ordenó la hija del visir. Los guardias hicieron caso. Pero Rogue saco una espada.

\- ¡No dejaré que me atrapen! – todos se sorprendieron. Pero luego un delgado brazo, lo golpeo con tal fuerza que hizo que soltará el arma.

\- ¡Princesa Yoshino! – dijeron sorprendidos la familia Uchiha.

\- Ya basta de farsas – todos los de Sindria abrieron sus ojos – Rey Sinbad, Sayaka-sama, este alboroto fue causado por alguien de mi país – abrieron aún más sus ojos. La princesa se ha colocado de la forma más humilde de pedir perdón de esa época. De rodillas, la cabeza gacha y sus manos en forma de perdón – En mi país también existe la magia de la clarividencia. Esa magia de ilusión dice la verdad. ¿No es así, Rogue-san?

Él se exaltó, y al ver que no tenía respuesta, no tuvo más que admitirlo.

\- Me disculpo a nombre del Imperio Kou por la descortesía que cometió mi escolta. Pero mis planes de estudiar aquí tienen otro motivo. Por favor, dejad que me quede aquí – dijo la peli-azul.

\- Sí, acepto – dijo Sayaka un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo un poco aliviada, tratando de esconder su felicidad.

\- Por algo tan ridículo – Rogue se exaltó.

\- El haber hecho poner de rodillas a la princesa.

\- ¡No es ridículo! ¡No tenía otra opción! – cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeo - ¡Era la única forma para que una basura como yo pudiera realizar sus sueños!

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eres un buen chico, Rogue-kun! – dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas, Ultear.

\- ¡Princesa! – corrió a abrazarla con fuerza. Y esta le correspondió. Él se ensombreció – _Si me disculpo ahora, estoy seguro de me perdonará. ¡Así que pondré todas mis fuerzas en disculparme! – _por un escalofrío miro hacía arriba. Viendo a la hija del visir mirarlo sombría. Acumulo algo en su boca. Y se la lanzo al rostro, su saliva.

\- ¿Está bien que los hayan disculpado? – cuestiono Hayate.

\- Está bien – respondieron cruzados de brazos con una sonrisa. Pero su semblante se volvió serio – Además, no creo que esa princesa se vaya a menos que cumpla lo que vino a hacer. Me recuerda a él… - lo último lo murmuraron. Miu sonrió y Shin entrecerró la mirada.

* * *

\- Es increíble – admitió Yoshino viendo toda la ampliación nueva de Sindria – Solo con dos generaciones se pudo crear un país tan maravilloso. Además, tiene a su disposición el poder de la Alianza de Fiore. Sin duda, debe ser el fruto de esfuerzos extraordinarios y generosidad.

\- Estás exagerando – dijo Sinbad un poco apenado.

\- No. Fue la primera vez que alguien pudo desafiar de esa forma al consejo de Kou – dijo dándose vuelta con una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue porque queríamos poner fin a la contienda de la república de Balbadd a toda costa, y mantener todos los esfuerzos Kougyoku-chan, para mantener la paz con el Imperio Kou – dijo Sayaka entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Sayaka-sama… - murmuro Yoshino, ella la miro fijamente – yo sé perfectamente que vosotros dos querían mucho a la tía Kougyoku, al igual que a los grandes guerreros Alibaba-san y Morgiana-san. Por eso sé que buscan algo más con ayudar a Tenrou.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijeron ambos entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Por favor, no malinterprete mis palabras – dijo un poco apresurada la niña – No es que quiera enemistarme con vosotros. Pero hay algo importante que debo decirles – ellos encarnaron la mirada – La organización que está detrás de todos los efectos extraños naturales… quieren matar a la quinta Magi y ya comenzaron a movilizarse.

\- Si eso fuera cierto… ¿Cómo es que alguien que ha estado encerrada hasta hace un año lo sabría? – retaron los mayores, ella bajo la mirada – Mejor sería… ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos cuando ella alzo la mirada.

\- Destruir completamente al gremio oscuro… Tártaros – dijo decidida con una mirada no correspondiente a una niña. Una llena de completo odio y rencor.

\- Ya veo – dijo Sinbad – Entiendo tu situación, pero…

\- No se preocupen. Si es para conseguir su confianza, estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida – dijo decidida – Por eso les dije todo y no oculté nada – ellos la miraron seriamente – Rey Sinbad, Sayaka-sama…. Por favor… apoyadme en la lucha contra las personas que mataron a mi madre – Sayaka suspiro al ver que Sinbad recordaba algo.

\- Tú viniste a estudiar, ¿verdad? – ella abrió sus ojos un poco – Primero, me gustaría que veas con detenimiento este país.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me ordenan lo mismo que a mi padre hace 20 años? – ellos se exaltaron – Yo puedo hacerlo… sé que quieren lo mismo que él, que me convierta en una niña normal…

\- Si lo sabes, sabes cual será mi respuesta, espera un poco más… no puedes adelantar el tiempo. Aprende del mundo que te rodea y de las personas que viven en el – dijo Sayaka pasando su mano por la cabeza de la niña. Ella bajo la cabeza.

\- Ah por cierto, antes de que todo pase, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien importante ahora para ti. Shin y Mavis Saluja – ella se exalto conociendo el último nombre que Sinbad habia dicho – Ellos son los hijos de unos de los amigos de tu padre. Además de ser ellos lo terceros consejeros de Balbadd, ése del que el Imperio Kou quiso apoderarse por completo – las pupilas de Yoshino comenzaron a temblar.

* * *

\- Tomoe… - él mencionado volteo con un poco de comida en la boca viendo como su mejor amigo corría y lo tomaba de la ropa - ¡Ayúdame a huir! – dijo con un tono frío aún.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – grito extrañado. Cuando llegaron a un lugar alejado, Tomoe se sobo el cuello – Oye, Shin que te pasa, ¿Por qué te notas tan nervioso? – cuestiono confundido el oji-zorro mirándolo fulminante.

\- Tenía que huir de Sharrkan-san – dijo estirándose. Tomoe aguanto una risa, al ver que Shin tenía innumerables besos rojos en su rostro un poco sonrojado.

\- Oh… si tu hermana te ve pensará mal de ti – dijo burlón. Shin lo congelo con la mirada – Oye, ¿tu demonio no es de fuego?

\- No es un demonio, recuerda su nombre… -K-U-R-A-M-A – deletreo.

\- Sí, sí – dijo moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo - ¿Dónde están Tsubasa, Hayato y Nai? – Shin palideció y tres rayas se apoderaron debajo de su ojo.

\- No pudieron huir.

\- Te buscarán para arrastrarte con ellos, lo sabes – dijo tranquilo el oji-zorro.

\- O ¿huimos juntos? – dijo apareciendo Nai dejando caer sus rodillas y un papelito que decía "teletrasportación". Hayato y Tsubasa lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

\- Esa es una mejor idea – dijo Shin alzando su dedo.

* * *

Otra mañana amanece tranquila, hasta que…

\- ¡Danza del dios del Cielo! – Shion movió sus manos y creo dos corrientes de viento negro de las manos y luego las envía en espiral hacía Miu. Ella retrocedió un poco. Movió la espada sobre su cuerpo y está se cristalizo creando un pequeño escudo de viento también.

\- Lo lograste Miu-chan, atacar con viento y contra-atacar con el mismo es muy raro, aún no sé por que te empeñas en aprender primero un único elemento y luego los demás – dijo la mujer con un puchero.

\- Lo siento, es que me gustaría aprovechar el ambiente, si estoy en el cielo puedo usar el viento. Si estoy en el agua el agua. En el calor fuego… entre otros – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, pero… todos los magos controlan muchos elementos – Shion fue subiendo los dedos y varias esferas de agua se acumularon.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A que… algunos magos se basan mucho en la fuerza bruta – le lanzo las gotas de agua y atraparon a Miu en una esfera.

\- ¡¿Shion-san?! – grito moviéndose.

\- No fui yo – dijo moviendo las manos.

\- Nunca te fíes en un combate – dijo apareciendo Aladdin moviendo los dedos, dejándola en libertad, Miu cayó al suelo y se sacudió la melena.

\- Increíble, Aladdin-sama – a Aladdin le cayó una gota en la cien y era como ver la versión diminuta de Shion. O una Shion de hace 18 años – A mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo con mi magia – dio una tierna sonrisa, que hizo que los magos sonrieran.

* * *

El sonido del acero chocar el uno con el otro también resuena por el palacio, viendo a un chico alto peli-rojo y a un albino chocar espadas. Ambos mantienen una mirada decidida.

Para Shin, era un poco ironico. Era como ver a otra persona en combate.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal, sigues teniendo muchas aberturas… - dijo Sharrkan viendo al chico – Esa espada se apega mucho a ti, pero… aunque combine con tu estilo…

\- Yo lo sé… - murmuro desganado Shin viendo la espada.

\- Pero no te deprimas, hay otra técnica que te irá mucho mejor – dijo Sharrkan guardando su espada. Miro a Mavis que aparecía para su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Otra técnica mucho mejor? – dijo confundido.

\- Es todo por hoy, lo que queda del día reflexiona. Le toca a tu hermana – él bajo la mirada, y puso la espada en su espalda tratando de comprender lo que quiso decir.

Comenzó a caminar por los lugares del palacio. Y vio una chica se quitaba algo. Un tic se apodero de su ojo, pero cuando vio que tenía una franelilla que conocía de memoria se acerco.

\- Ne, kobito… ¿planeas andar así por todo el palacio? – cuestiono acercándose.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Shin-kun? – preguntó Miu, quien lleva solo su franelilla pegada, debido al agua, y aunque no tuviera mucho hay arriba, existían los pedófilos en todas partes. O eso pensaba Shin.

\- Tu inocencia un día te matará, ¿lo sabes? – dijo entrecerrando la mirada acercándose a su rostro.

\- Para eso existe la fuerza bruta – dijo exprimiendo la camisa en sus pies sabiendo que odia el agua fría – No te preocupes por mí, tampoco que fuera la mujer más linda del mundo.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Onee-chan! – dijo apareciendo Nai con algo envuelto.

\- Oh… ¿ya te la han dado? – dijo sorprendido Shin.

\- Sí – comenzaron a desenvolverla y es una espada gruesa. Con varios detalles y en medio un la cruz de su collar. Pero se notan algunas divisiones.

\- Pruébalo – dijo emocionada Miu con una sonrisa. Él se sonrojo, y asentó, Shin y Miu se sentaron en el pasto viendo como Nai maniobraba con la espada. Sin querer tomo un poco y la espada se dividió en muchas cuchillas o espadas finas que los clavaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – dijo desclavándolas. En especial de Shin, ya que si se lo proponía los quemaría.

\- Cuando dijiste que se llamaría Rave, no mentiste – dijo Miu sobando su cabello.

\- ¿Qué significa rave? – pregunto Shin.

\- Resha Valentine. R.A.V.E el inició y el fin del nombre – dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

\- Es el nombre de mi tía, pero no creo que deba dividirla ¿verdad? – dijo nervioso Nai.

\- No debo limitar a un nuevo guerrero, pero… hasta que aprendas a controlarlos, solo será una espada – dijo Shin poniéndose su gorro.

\- _Resha Valentine. La gran maga del arca del tiempo. La hermana mayor de mama y tío Ja'far… la gran neutralizadora. Ahora es solo una espada si no sé controlar las divisiones. Divisiones… siete poderes, siete letras, siete secretos – _pensó viéndolos fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres utilizarlos, Nai? – el niño se exalto al comentario de su hermano.

\- ¿Boku?

\- Shion-san me lo dijo. Al crear un nuevo hechizo… lo primero es pensar alegremente en cómo quieres utilizarla – dijo con carisma la chica – De seguro, el poder de los contenedores domésticos debe ser igual.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiero hacer? – dijo Nai bajando la mirada viendo la espada. Lo pensó durante un rato – Yo quiero una fuerza que pueda serles de ayuda.

\- Estoy muerta – dijo apareciendo Mavis lanzándose al pasto – Aunque, me parece que eres genial Nai, el poder utilizar todas las armas existentes…

\- Que hay de usted Mavis-san, cuando te atreviste a luchar contra ese demonio.

\- Bueno, si no fuese por Shin. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, no habría podido luchar con el enemigo que se encontraba volando.

\- Para mí, todos son especiales – dijo Miu llevando su mano a su pecho – Shin-kun es una llama creciente, Mavis-san es como un fénix de fuego, Yui-chan es una amble y pura, Hayato es un ave que no desea tocar el cielo y nos protege desde el suelo. En cambio Tsubasa es el ángel que nos guarda, Haruka es una flor morada, un lirio. Tomoe es el dueño de las sombras con las que vigila todo. Y tú Nai… el que protege todo con su vida. Al igual que mamá – los presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza para que ella no lo notará.

\- ¿Alguien igual que mamá? – murmuro un poco sonrojado tocando uno de sus mechones superiores. La imagen de la mencionada cargándolo a él y Miu sosteniendo sus manos. Cambio, ahora él la tenía que proteger a ella, y era hasta más alto que ella – Bien, puede que tengas razón… - dijo burlón.

\- ¿En que estabas pensado hace nada? – pregunto Miu incorporándose cuando sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

\- Lamento interrumpir su conversación – resonó una voz femenina ligera. Los cuatro voltearon a verlas a ellas. Ren Ultear y Yoshino. La primera seria, en cambio la niña con respeto y una sonrisa. Además de sus amigos – Siguiendo las órdenes de Sayaka-sama y del Rey Sinbad, vine a buscarlos.

\- Yo sólo la estoy acompañando – dijo Ultear seria.

\- ¿Órdenes de Sayaka-sama y Sinbad-san? – cuestiono Shin levantándose y ayudando a su hermana a hacerlo, al igual que Nai con la suya.

\- Sí. Me dijeron que los buscara y estuviera a su lado para aprender de vosotros – dijo un poco avergonzada, pero una sonrisa – Desde ahora estoy en sus manos – hizo una reverencia merecida – Usted es la Magi, ¿verdad? – se acercó a Miu con un brillo especial en los ojos, le extendió su mano - ¿Podemos ser amigas? – Miu comprendió al fin esa mirada, una mirada esperanzada. Le fue a tomar la mano hasta que…

\- ¡Que mona eres! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! ¡¿11?! ¡¿12?! – pregunto abrazándola Ultear.

\- 15 y medio – dijo con una gota en la cien deprimiéndose – Debería acostumbrarme a que confundan mi edad por mi apariencia…

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpo. Shin entrecerró la mirada dejando de pensar cosas absurdas que pasaban por su mente. Pero de la nada esta se ensombreció.

\- Esa mirada si que da miedo – Shin se exalto al escuchar la voz de la niña mirarlo fijamente.

\- Esto… - trato de dar una respuesta, pero no pudo.

\- Sé que pasaron muchas cosas en Balbadd, pero… - se refirió a los hermanos Saluja - ¿no creen que es momento de hacer una tregua? – propuso Ultear separándose de Miu.

\- Tienes razón, el pasado es el pasado – dijo Miu extendiendo su mano dando una sonrisa extraña.

\- Así es. Olvidemos lo que pasó y llevémonos bien – ambas apretaron sus manos. Y la cara de Ultear se exalto - ¡Duele!

\- No soy tan pequeña… ¿o sí? – dijo un poco sombría Miu – Aun estoy en proceso de crecimiento, que mida 1.45 ahora no significa nada – apretó un poco más - ¿o sí?

\- No, no, no, no, me disculpo de verdad – dijo tratando de huir Ultear.

\- Cada vez le molesta más – dijeron los otros tres con una gota en la cien.

\- Disculpadla Yoshino, es que ella tiene un complejo de altura – dijo Shin suspirando.

\- No importa. Vosotros dos… - entrecerró la mirada – En su interior, me guardan rencor, ¿verdad? Shin y Mavis Saluja. Porque soy una princesa del país que quiso apoderarse del suyo.

\- No… ya no… - decía Mavis, a Shin le dolió la mordida de la serpiente.

\- No tienen que ocultarlo. Es conocido por todos lo que el Imperio Kou le hizo a su país. Y lo ahora están dejando de hacer – Mavis y Shin se sorprendieron – Mi primo mayor… el primer principe de está generación dijo que estábamos bien así, que si continuábamos comenzaríamos una guerra interminable, inclusive entre nuestro propio Imperio.

Mavis y Shin parpadearon, confundidos, ¿ella había hablado personalmente con ellos? Shin se exaltó.

\- ¿Shin-kun? – dijo Miu mirándolo. Mientras Ultear sopla su mano.

\- **_Ódiala._**

\- Él no es tan mala persona, heredo la personalidad de su madre. Aunque tiene mucho orgullo y quiere encontrar un mundo paralelo a este…

\- **_¡Ódiala, mátala! _****–** Shin se tomo el brazo tratando de quitar esas palabras de su cabeza. Una manca negra se apodero de su camisa. Mientras más hablaba Yoshino, más su cabeza se llenaba de palabras que no deseaba escuchar.

\- ¿Shin? – pregunto confundida Mavis acercándose a su hermano.

\- En serio lo siento, si quieres odiarme… puedes hacerlo – dijo Yoshino. Encarno una ceja al ver a Shin temblar. Se sostiene el brazo con fuerza. Un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios y se desplomo en el suelo tratando de no gemir del dolor que tenía.

\- ¡Shin-san! – dijo Nai acercándose asustado y al ver como su camisa se manchaba Miu se sorprendió.

* * *

Shin está acostado en una cama, sin camisa mostrando su sello y una gran manca en su brazo, negra y que se extiende cada vez más. Los amigos lo ven preocupados, al igual que las princesas.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! – dijo Sayaka entrando de golpe. Shin abrió sus ojos cansado, se incorporó y lo miro.

\- Sayaka-sama… no es nada, solo un dolor en el brazo – Sayaka miro la gran mancha que Shin trataba de esconder, pero que le era imposible. Él hizo un sonido en señal que le dolía.

\- **_¡A pesar de la forma en la que te provoqué, no hiciste nada! – _**Shin se rasguño el brazo con fuerza - ¡Que idiota!

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Una esfera negra con rojo salió de la mancha de Shin. Rápidamente esta brillo y se convirtió en Medusa.

\- Sin embargo, gracias a eso pude pasar la barrera e ingresar a Sindria – Sayaka apretó la mandíbula, tomo su bastón y la cortó por la mitad, una gran pila de sangre apareció e iba en contra todos menos las princesas, pero el rukh de Miu protegió a todos menos a Sayaka. Y el alma se regeneró.

\- ¿Así que la Magi se dio cuenta? – dijo Medusa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esta sangre? – dijo Sayaka viendo la mitad de su cuerpo manchado.

\- Enloquece, muerte… locura… sadismo… - dijo Medusa con una sonrisa – Esa es nuestra "invitación" para vosotros – extendió un brazo – Vamos a ver si duras con cordura. Y el primer candidato a Rey escogido por el orgullo de Solomon, Shin Saluja. Convertiros en reyes oscuros y rendiros ante nosotros. Eso se apoderará de su rukh por completo y lo teñirá de negro. Al final renacerán como personas totalmente diferentes. Lo que los hará "Caer en la depravación"

\- Caer… - dijo un poco sombría Miu.

\- No deben poner resistencia. Si lo hacen el rukh de Solomon y el rukh negro dentro de ustedes… se matarán entr los llevará a la muerte – ambos dieron un pequeño brinco – Los espero dentro de la oscuridad en la que van a caer – y de nuevo disperso su alma.

Shion venda la sangre de Sayaka, a su lado están Aladdin y Hayate.

\- _¿Qué hago? Hasta infecto a Sayaka-sama - _ pensó decaído.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse – dijo Sayaka de lo más tranquila – Las maldiciones no me afectan. Son sólo un tipo de magia, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, está marca oscura es controlada por el Magoi – asentó Aladdin.

\- Si se trata de magia, hay un modo de deshacer el hechizo, ¿cierto? – se apresuro Miu.

\- Es cierto – asentó Aladdin decaído.

\- No es tan fácil, Onee-chan – dijo Nai, ella lo miro – Conozco ese hechizo, es la sangre negra, la sangre de un arma, la sangre que mato a mi madre… la sangre de Tart Valet. Es el hechizo más complejo luego de la magia de ilusión y su cura está en un Dungeon. El otro que puede hacerlo es alguien de sangre blanca.

\- Natsumi… era la única que tenía la sangre blanca – declaro White suspirando.

\- También existe otro método, el que la hizo, es el único que lo puede deshacer – dijo Nai entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Espera… - interrumpió Sayaka – Acabo de recordar el Dungeon que mantiene los miembros Celestiales. Al norte hay un clan perdido, Makenshi. Se dice que, si logran vencerlo, podrán adquirir el poder de curar cualquier enfermedad o herida. El laberinto 73 Scarlet. Es posible que el Djnn que vive ahí pueda salvarnos. ¿Te gustaría tomar esa oportunidad, Shin? – cuestiono viendo al peli-rojo.

\- Lo haré – dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría que fuesen todos, pero es imposible – los "Santos" se exaltaron confundidos – Son muchos, me gustaría que entre menos mejor.

\- Estan ocultando la verdad – dijo Nai, Sayaka bajo la mirada – "Solo unos pocos pueden entrar al laberinto 73, él sólo escoge a las personas de verdad santas y detesta a los que se satisfacen de poder". Sólo alguien que no tenga más de un Djnn puede entrar. Yo iré – White abrió sus ojos sorprendido a la decisión de su hijo.

\- Entonces, yo también – dijeron Tomoe y Mavis alzando la cabeza.

\- Bien, el equipo será Mavis, Tomoe, Shin, Nai-chan y Miu-chan –dijo Yui.

\- Desharemos el hechizo de está maldición – dijo decidido Shin.

\- Dejadme ir – pidió Yoshino, todos abrieron sus ojos – El poder de mi Djnn puede que sea de ayuda….

\- Es cierto que te pedí que pasarás más tiempo con ellos. Y aunque hayas conquistado un laberinto… es diferente – dijo Sayaka.

\- Puedo arriesgarme, toda mi vida he querido hacer algo por los demás, dejadme hacer esto… y mi laberinto lo conquiste yo sola…

\- ¿Sola? Según entiendo, Kou aún tiene como Magi a Judal, además de tener a Accelerator, y con su ayuda todos tus hermanos y primos tienen sus Djnn.

\- Si le pedía ayuda a Accelerator-san sería como tirar mi orgullo por la ventana – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Tienes razón. Bien dejaré que vayas – Yoshino sonrió.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – hizo una pequeña reverencia y la miro. Al igual que Nai de reojo.

* * *

Al otro día el barco zarpo con los seis chicos y un acompañante hasta la isla. Dentro del barco se ve a un chico peli-rojo con la música a todo volumen de sus audífonos. Mirando el mar, con una mirada extraña, una muy extraña.

\- Si pones esa cara, cuando necesites usar tu poder no saldrá – dijo una voz, él se quito los audífonos.

\- Pero… por mi culpa… - decía.

\- Si te refieres a la tía Sayaka, ella estará bien – dijo con una sonrisa Layla – Además, aunque sólo sea por 40 días, gracias a la magia de Yamu-san, Aladdin-san, Shion-san y Kami-chan se detendrán los efectos de la maldición – Shin subió la manga de su chaqueta y vio el extraño símbolo como un tatuaje marcado.

\- _"Toma. No creo que tengas problemas, debido a la cantidad de Magoi que posees, pero, si utilizas tu contenedor metálico violentamente, puede que el sello se rompa" – _fueron las palabras de Shion.

¿Y Sayaka? No podría utilizar ni magia ni Magoi durante un tiempo.

Un estruendoso ruido saco a Shin de sus pensamientos. De la nada del mar salió un gigantesco hipocampo.

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero una voz ligera los detuvo.

\- No le hagan daño. Yo me encargo – dijo Layla con dos alas pegadas a sus tobillos volando. Toco una melodía con una armónica y varias ondas salieron. El hipocampo hizo una cara tierna. Layla se acerco – Está bien, vuelve al mar, por favor – le susurro al oído y este se fue de lo más tranquilo.

\- ¡No esperaba menos de Layla-sama!

Layla cayó como pluma y vio la cara de los chicos de "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?".

\- Magia de sonido, mi contenedor domestico es del Djnn Lyra, sonido, ondas. Sintonizo la onda del rukh y puedo hacerme amiga de los animales.

\- Increíble… ¿Layla…chan? – dijo Nai con una sonrisa un poco confundido –Nai, no estuvo en las presentaciones primeras-.

\- Oh… ¿no me dirás "señorita" como a Seihla? – dijo confundida.

\- ¿Señorita? – dijo confundido, pues él mide lo mismo que ella.

\- Cierto, no estuviste en mi primera presentación, yo soy mayor que Shin-kun y Tomoe-kun – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. todos se quedaron mirando. Nai por instinto puso su mano en su cabeza y seguido la paso a la de ella repetida veces e hizo algo contra sus pequeños pechos - ¡Que cruel eres, Nai-kun!

Todos se rieron de la sonrojada Layla, que tomo como consuelo a Mavis y Miu.

\- ¿Por qué será que los hombres prefieren chicas más grandes? – pregunto llorando comicamente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – dijeron un poco confundidas.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Le gustan así de grandes! – dijo moviendo sus manos contra lo que eran pechos imaginarios.

\- Chicos, la comida está lista – dijo con una sonrisa Yoshino, que trae una enorme bandeja de comida y acompañada de dos guardias más. Y todo se veía delicioso, más bien demasiado delicioso.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

\- Ya que sólo recibo sus cuidados, no pude quedarme tranquila. Lo menos que pude hacer era preparar la comida – dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto? – pregunto Nai sorprendido.

\- Mi madre me enseñó que debo hacer todo por mí misma – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno. ¡Serás una buena esposa! – exclamo Layla.

\- ¿Esposa? – cuestiono confundida.

\- Es muy diferente a la imagen que tenía de una princesa Imperial – murmuro Nai a Shin.

\- S-Sí, verdad – dijo un poco nervioso. Miro a Miu comer con una gran sonrisa, de verdad le encantaba la comida. Y luego a Yoshino **Ódiala, mátala**.

* * *

\- _ Escuché una voz que decía eso en mí oído, no puedo equivocarme – dijo Shin a Hayate._

\- _Debe ser la voz de esa mujer tratando de provocarte – respondió el castaño._

\- _Sin embargo, tal vez se trata de la verdadera voz de mi corazón – miro a Yoshino – Por eso me siento inquieto con ella a nuestro lado._

\- _Estarás bien – dijo Hayate con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

\- _Pero…_

\- _Aunque la odies tanto que quieras matarlo, vencerás sobre eso y la perdonarás…._

* * *

\- _Esa es una prueba que se te ha dado -_resonó en sus oídos las últimas palabras de su maestro.

* * *

Sayaka se quito las vendas y las comenzó a reemplazar por limpias.

\- Podrías haber evitado esa maldición fácilmente – dijo Hayate a sus espaldas.

\- Tendrá más coraje si yo me encuentro en la misma situación – respondió.

\- ¡Sayaka! – ella alzo una mano.

\- Ademas, si Tártaros está detrás de ellos… es más seguro que ya estén dentro del laberinto – dijo en un tono extraño.

* * *

A la llegada de los seis guerreros se puede ver una isla muy animada, y a un Shin deteniendo a Miu de matar a su mejor amigo. Comenzaron a bajar las cosas.

\- Está más animado de lo que pensé – dijo Shin sorprendido.

\- El Clan Makenshi, estuve leyendo de los clanes Death desde que supe lo de Miu, pero es la primera vez que veo uno – dijo Tomoe. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la albina que cargaba algo muy grande para ella y lo llevaba bien, y se tropezó.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo con una mujer que pasaba un lado.

\- Por eso te dijimos que no te esfuerces demasiado – dijeron los amigos de la chica, menos Yoshino. Pero Miu no los escucho, se quedo viendo a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos penetrantes azul marino. Ella le sonrió y se fue con la misma.

\- Esa fue una extraña sensación – se susurro.

\- Esto… - todos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, una niña de unos 9 años. Cabello castaño y ojos dorados - ¿Vosotros irán al laberinto?

\- Así es – respondió Nai.

\- En ese caso ¡llevadme con vosotros! – pidió desesperada - ¡Quiero salvar a mis padres! – sus ojos de verdad mostraban suplica, Yoshino se le quedo mirando.

\- Tus padres… - dijo Layla, todos la miraron – A diferencia de otros laberintos, dicen que Scarlet hace lo mismo que Zagan, se traga a la gente.

\- ¡¿Gente?! – dijo sorprendida Miu.

\- Sí. Dicen que los que se acercan al laberinto son arrastrados y devorados por éste. He oído que muchos habitantes de esta isla fueron devorados por Scarlet – dijo Layla.

\- Nadie se acerca al laberinto. Dicen que las personas que fueron arrastradas, están muertas. ¡Por eso a mí sólo me queda rescatar a mis padres! – dijo al borde del llanto.

\- No podemos hacer eso, no podemos protegerte todo el tiempo – dijo Shin serio – No podemos llevarte.

\- ¡Pero quiero salvarlos! – declaro sosteniendo sus lágrimas.

\- Pero… - dijo Yoshino bajando la mirada.

\- Está bien, yo lo haré por ti – dijo Nai acercándose – Te aseguro que encontraré a tus padres. Aunque estén muertos, derrotaré a todo lo que se encuentre en el laberinto. ¿Te parece bien? – la niña solo pudo asentar con la cabeza.

\- Nai-san… - murmuro Yoshino.

Rentaron tres barcos pequeños para ir al laberinto. Shin iba con Miu, Tomoe con Mavis y Nai con Yoshino. Nai comenzó a desenvolver la espada y la coloco en su espalda.

\- ¿Así que la usaras? – dijo con una sonrisa Miu mirando a su hermano.

\- S-sí, aún no sé como usar las divisiones… pero creo que estaré bien – dijo el chico poniéndose la cadena que le regalo su madre también. Shin miro a Nai y luego a Yoshino.

\- _Así que el perdonar también es una prueba… - _pensó él peli-rojo viéndola fijamente. La peli-azul sintió su mirada y lo, miro, pero este aparto su mirada antes que lo viera.

\- ¡Lo veo! – Miu señalo algo - ¿Eso es Scarlet? – señalo el Dungeon con forma griega encima de una gran montaña.

\- ¿Eso tiene una entrada? – se cuestiono Tomoe parando el bote.

\- Eso se supone… - continuo Mavis. Un destello invadió sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? – antes de que se dieran cuenta una gran cantidad de hilos de colores atraparon a Miu. Y se la llevo hasta el cielo.

\- ¡¿Miu/san?! – gritaron tratando de tomarla, pero los hilos también los tomaron a ellos. Shin entrecerró la mirada, esa sensación la conocía… ¿pero de donde?

Los hilos los hicieron entrar forzosamente al laberinto.

Aparecieron en el gran espacio de dimensiones. Todos lo miraron fijamente. En especial Nai.

\- _¡Lograre esta misión! – _pensó decidido.


	10. Saga IV: II

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

El metal fue deshecho para darles paso a los seis chicos.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo un poco sorprendido Tomoe. El lugar claramente parece una jungla celestial.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo confundida Mavis mientras todos pasaban.

\- ¡Esto es una hoja de verdad! – exclamo Shin.

\- ¿E-Esto es un Dungeon? – dijo sorprendido Nai mirando las hojas.

Todos comenzaron a observar detenidamente el lugar.

Pero esas palabras aún retumbaban en los oídos de Shin _Aunque en el fondo de tu corazón la odies tanto que quieras matarla… el vencer sobre ese odio y perdonar, es la misión que se te ha dado_

\- _Yo… a ella… - _pensó mirándola, y cuando esta fue a dar vuelta, él hizo lo mismo, evitando el contacto visual. Cosa que noto Miu. Comenzaron a caminar y saltaron un pequeño abismo.

\- Una de estas puertas debe llevar a la cámara del tesoro – dijo Tomoe viendo hacia todos lados. En esa sala hay unas 30 puertas, que conducen a puertas más pequeñas – De todas formas, intentemos con todas.

Entraron a una puerta, un lugar oscuro iluminado por hongos de muchos, colores un zumbido llamo su atención, una ardilla pequeña cayó al suelo y todos la miraron.

\- En los laberintos también hay ardilla, ¿no? – dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

\- Eso parece – dijo Shin.

\- Ustedes… - todos dieron un brinco en sí – lucen deliciosos – muchas más ardillas aparecieron y la primera mordió a Nai.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo viéndola fijamente moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- Parece que son ardillas que hablan, pero como siguen siendo ardillas… no duele en lo absoluto – dijo Shin moviéndola también.

\- Eso no quiero escucharlo de ti – respondió con una gota en la sien.

\- Debido a que es un Dungeon, no me parece extraño que hablen – dijo Yoshino acariciando una.

\- Ahora que lo pienso. Las criaturas de Dreyar y Jackal también hablaban – dijo Tomoe con un dedo en el mentón.

\- Bien. No importa qué aparezca más adelante, vayamos con calma – dijo Mavis.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Miu emocionada con diez ardillas en los dedos.

Comenzaron a abrir las demás puertas, y cada vez, cosas más raras aparecían. Y por no cerrarlas se vieron en una extraña situación de 6 chicos VS personas diminutas.

\- Estos es un juego, ¿verdad? – dijo Nai quitándose unos animales de encima. Unas trazas de metal fueron a atacarlo, él quiso defenderse. Pero Miu lo evito.

\- Espera… ¡Nai! – lo detuvo – Estos seres están tratando de proteger a su familia – señalo cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Familia? – dijo Yoshino confundida.

\- ¿Acaso ellos viven dentro de estas puertas? – cuestiono Tomoe.

\- Tal vez sólo se hayan enfadado porque entramos a sus casas muy irrespetuosamente – declaro la albina.

\- ¿En verdad esto es un laberinto? – cuestiono el albino un poco nervioso.

\- Está bien Nai. Sólo tenemos que tranquilizarnos y averiguar las reglas del laberinto – declaro Shin.

\- Chicos, vengan por aquí – dijo Yoshino moviendo su mano hacia una puerta.

\- Parece que esta puerta se conecta al otro lado – dijo Mavis. Señalando una puerta que no llevaba a un pasadizo de más si no uno muy, muy largo. Todos se adentraron hasta encontrar otra puerta y abrirla nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Shin confundido. Al entrar los seis completos, la puerta se cerro de golpe.

\- Dadme pescado por favor – dijo un oso polar gigantesco, muy tierno.

\- ¿Un oso polar? – dijeron todos sorprendidos con los ojos en blanco.

\- Dadme pescado, por favor – decía una y otra y otra vez.

\- Lo siento, pero no tenemos pescado Señor oso – dijo Miu con una sonrisa. El oso bajo la cabeza y todo se comenzó a nublar.

\- ¡He dicho que quiero pescado! – comenzó a atacar alzar y todos tuvieron que evitarlo. Pero Yoshino quedo inmóvil con una rama. Sus pupilas contrajeron. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas esperando su fin, pero unos brazos delgados y fuertes la tomaron y saltó.

Seguido la rubia paro la pata del oso. Lo lanzo y comenzó a patearlo. Hasta que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Tomoe! – Tomoe asentó, Tomoe saco su katana y el filo de esta se alargo y se volvió negro. Shin lo tomo de los pies y lo lanzó contra el oso. Haciendo una gran "X".

\- ¡Pescado! – sus ojos quedaron en blanco cuando vio los ojos de Miu.

\- ¡Te dije que no tenemos! – ella alzo su espada y esta se volvió cristal, pero cambio a un color rojo - ¡Impacto Carmesí! – una esfera gigantesca de fuego salió de esta y llego hasta el oso.

\- ¡Quema! – se quejo y fue hasta un poso. Haciendo el sonido característico de cuando algo se quema y se va al agua.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Shin chibi extrañado.

\- Sabe… - respondieron todos menos Yoshino.

\- Sumimasen – dijo avergonzada la chica apretando su falda. Los otros cinco la miraron fijamente y Shin sonrió casi notable.

\- Ya no bajes la guardia – le trato de dar confianza.

\- Les aseguro que no lo haré la próxima vez – dijo agachando un poco más la cabeza.

\- Está bien. Sigamos – dijo Nai caminando en frente, y todos lo siguieron. Siguieron caminando por un rato y abrieron otra puerta. Y encontraron un bosque poco usual.

Fueron encarnando la mirada y dieron un pequeño brinco.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo extrañado Tomoe.

\- ¿Hu…manos? – dijo Shin. En los árboles hay pequeños altares, y en esos altares hay personas crucificadas. Que son adornadas por seres extraños.

\- Que cruel – dijo Mavis preocupada y triste.

\- Bienvenidos… - resonó por todo el lugar –… a mi amado laberinto – una voz femenina. Todos dieron un brinco en sí y miraron a todos lados.

De una flor emergió algo, que se convirtió en plata. Y de la plata a una hermosa Djnn.

De cabello largo y enmarañado oscuro. Muchos pircing en las oreja, con uno encima de cada ceja y uno debajo del labio. Dos en los pezones que forman una cadena y varias pulseras en los brazos.

\- Soy la Djnn del Dungeon número 73. Scarlet, quien posee el poder de la plata – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Tú eres Scarlet?! – grito extrañado Nai. Eso fue rápido.

\- ¿Les gustaron mis altares? A que son bonitos – dijo la Djnn – Todos los que están aquí son habitantes del clan Makenshi. Ellos son mis plantones.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamo Tomoe.

\- Con mi magia los secuestro fácilmente, por algo soy Scarlet… la Djnn que alguna vez fue llamada Titania. Uno llega a sentirse sólo aquí. Luego ellos gozan de las frutas de aquí… sin saber que son letales para los seres humanos. Luego ellos caen al huerto y del huerto recolectan su Magoi y crece un nuevo árbol – sonrió - ¿Qué les parece? La avaricia es mala ¿no?

\- Qué cruel – dijo Nai enojado. Se tapo la nariz teniendo ganas de vomitar.

\- Los padres de esa niña también… - dijo Miu recordando. Nai se exaltó.

_ ¡Quiero salvar a mis padres!_

Nai reacciono y comenzó a caminar a uno de los árboles y tratar de sacar a la mujer que allí se encontraba. Pero esta comenzó a gemir y gritar de dolor, Nai luego se dio cuenta que no importaba si la separaba, pequeñas incrustaciones de metal la retenían ahí.

Scarlet sonrió y Nai palideció asustado. Y retrocedió lentamente.

\- No debes hacerlo. Sólo pueden regresar a la normalidad con magia – declaro con una sonrisa.

\- Es un hechizo muy complicado – dijo Miu – Ni siquiera yo puedo descifrarlo. Quien hizo este hechizo es el único que puede quitarlo.

\- Rayos… - maldijo Nai.

\- ¡¿Por qué un Djnn hace esto?! – cuestiono enojada Yoshino.

\- ¿"Por qué"? porque odio a los humanos – dijo con una sonrisa sínica – Prefiero morir que escoger a un rey e ir al mundo de los humanos. Yo… yo viviré por siempre en este hermoso laberinto que creé junto a estos seres. Mientras atormento a estos tediosos humanos – se rió a carcajadas durante un rato.

\- ¡Maldita! – Nai tomo su espada y fue a cortarla, pero unos pilares de metal aparecieron, y sorpresivamente los rompió.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En verdad harás eso? – cuestiono Scarlet con burla. Mientras hacia que más pilares aparecieran - ¿Qué crees que es esto? – las pupilas de Nai se contrajeron. La niña la… la tenía entre sus manos.

\- Esa niña… - dijo Yoshino.

\- Como estaban husmeando cerca del laberinto… la atrapé – dijo jugando con ella.

\- ¡No! – grito asustada.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Suelta a esa niña! – ordenó Nai. Ella la estaba lamiendo divertida, pero ensombreció la mirada cuando vio esos ojos, los conocía perfectamente.

\- Muy bien, si es que pueden llegar hasta la cámara del tesoro – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Les dejaré un camino directo – y así como apareció… desapareció, dejando una puerta con su rostro marcado.

\- ¡Espera! – Nai iba a ir contra ella, pero Yoshino lo paro de una pulsera gruesa que él carga.

\- Tranquilízate, Nai-san – pidió Yoshino, pero cuando él se dio vuelta, ella tembló un poco. Esos ojos…

\- ¡Esa niña me encargó a sus padres! Aún… así… yo… - la estrella en sus ojos fue bajando demostrando que se había deprimido.

\- Ella no te lo pidió sólo a ti – dijo Shin, Nai abrió sus ojos – No caigas en sus cuentos – Nai chasqueo la lengua – De todas formas, vamos a la cámara del tesoro. Haremos que Scarlet deshaga el hechizo, también mi maldición y la de Sinbad-san.

Nai frunció el ceño y bajo el flequillo, y todos caminaron hacía la puerta y la abrieron. Mostrando un gran abismo, como de ancho y profundo. Todos tragaron duro, por lo menos hay pequeños pilares de los que apoyarse.

\- Sería un problema caer aquí – dijo Mavis. Todos asentaron chibis nerviosos. Shin negó con la cabeza.

\- No nos queda otra opción – dijo decidido. Para comenzar a saltar los pilares.

* * *

En un lugar más obscuro, los observa Scarlet con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No pensé que trajeran consigo a un Magi, a Kurama, Igneel, Skiadrum y Yoshinon con ellos. Vosotros sois demasiado fuertes. Les haré el favor de subir el nivel del laberinto – sonrió divertida si se podía más.

* * *

En cambio los seis chicos van con cuidado subiendo o escalando los pilares, con cuidado de no caer. Una extraña melodía volvió a sonar. Resonando en cada uno de sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué con esa canción? – dijo confundida Yoshino.

\- Es mí imaginación… o ya he escuchado está melodía – dijeron Nai y Miu mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Es la voz de Scarlet? – pregunto Tomoe. Unos hermosos conejos pararon en seco de su movimiento y abrieron sus ojos hasta volverse negros.

\- Los aplastaremos hasta que queden planos – dijeron sombríos.

\- Ya entendí, ¡esa melodía hace que lo seres del laberinto enloquezcan! – dijo entendiendo Shin.

\- ¡De ese modo no podremos avanzar! – dijo Yoshino preocupada.

\- En ese caso… ¡tenemos que derrotarlos deshacernos de ellos primero! – declaro Nai maniobrando con su espada. Saltó y fue a golpear a uno, pero fue alejado por su Borg.

\- No tiene caso, ellos son hechiceros – dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa apretando una bola – Son hábiles manejando la magia de levitación y defensa.

Nai siguió cayendo, hasta que un pilar de hielo apareció, miro a Yoshino que lo había salvado.

\- ¡Dejádnoslo a nosotros! – dijeron Shin, Mavis y Tomoe.

Saltaron hasta unos, y los Borg se llenaron de fuego y sombras destruyéndolos.

Pero no lo hacían por completo y volvían a aparecer.

\- ¡Son demasiados! – dijo Mavis.

\- ¡Esos ataques no alcanzarán a mis conejitas! – exclamo Scarlet.

\- ¡En ese caso, es mi turno! – dijo Miu con una sonrisa. Un sinfín de esferas de luz plateada aparecieron.

\- _¿Esferas de luz? – _pensó confundida Scarlet.

\- ¡Constelación de Orión! ¡Esferas arrebatadoras! – todos abrieron sus ojos, esa vez no había sido otra ilusión. Si no un ataque verdadero. Logrando explotar a los conejos - ¡Lo logré! – dijo feliz. Dando un pequeño salto.

\- Era de esperarse de un Magi – dijo Scarlet un poco enojada.

\- ¡Vamos! – Miu los señalo y las esferas fueron en su contra nuevamente. Los conejos se acumularon y crearon uno gigantesco. Miu no paro - ¡Mavis-san! ¡Shin-kun! ¡Tomoe! – ellos asentaron y se colocaron frente a la chica. Dos esferas de fuego y una de sombra llegaron a las espadas, que a pesar de los dos primeros no conseguir el primer equipo lograron cortarlo en tres.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el otro extremo del abismo y lo que parecía un tobogán de hielo apareció mostrando a Nai y Yoshino. Pero Yoshino aterrizo con una sonrisa y Nai con el flequillo bajo.

Yoshino lo miro preocupada, y como este se levanto. En cambio Shin los miro a ambos y luego toco su hombro. Para seguir caminando.

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Cada vez pareces más un mago! – dijo Tomoe jugando con el cabello de Miu.

\- ¿Nai-san? ¿Te lastimaste con el hielo? – pregunto preocupada Yoshino, debido a que el chico no había dicho nada durante todo el trayecto y pensaba que era su culpa.

\- Ah, no – respondió subiendo la cabeza. Para luego bajar y parar – Chicos, me gustaría pedirles un favor – todos pararon a mirarlo – No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, por favor, no me presten su ayuda – Miu abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Shin viéndolo.

\- Yo soy una persona capaz de protegerse sola, no estoy en posición de recibir favores – dijo tranquilo, pero una mirada avergonzada de verdad.

\- Si Nai-san dice eso, yo que soy una princesa… no debo ser ayudada – recapacito Yoshino. Los adolescentes los miraron preocupados. Esos niños parecen más adultos que niños.

\- Si que son serios. No se preocupen demasiado – dijo Tomoe moviendo su mano de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien, bien! – dijo Scarlet haciendo que todos mirasen hacia todos lados – Es como dice el niño de ojos estrellas y la enana azul. No me conviene que se anden ayudando. Sería aburrido, ¿no? Por eso… ¿qué les parece si hacemos tres grupos de a dos y pelean por separado? – un poco desinteresada.

\- ¿Tres grupos de a dos? – dijo confundido Shin.

\- Así es – chasqueo los dedos y los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a brillar hasta desaparecer.

Nai y Yoshino cayeron en un espacio raro, parecía un estómago.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada y sorprendida Yoshino.

\- La probabilidades de que esos dos acabaran juntos, era una en un millón. Que monada… pero muy mala suerte al quedarse solos en el Inframundo – dijo divertida Scarlet.

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo confundido Nai mirando hacia todos lados - ¡¿Dónde estás, Onee-chan?! – grito preocupado viendo hacia todos lados. Yoshino le dio dos toques en el hombro, y él miro a dónde ella miraba. Una ventana. Eso era muy extraño en un laberinto. Scarlet sonrió de medio lado y abrió la boca.

Un fuerte alarido inundo el lugar dónde los dos niños se encuentran, tan fuerte que se taparon los oídos y comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es este ruido? – articulo Nai.

\- Dungeon 73 – ambos abrieron sus ojos y sus ojos se contrajeron un poco – Separé a los seis humanos que entraron al Dungeon.

Ellos escucharon los festejos por ello.

\- Mis planes no deben fallar, ninguno llegará con vida – declaro Scarlet.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con planes? – dijo pestañeando Yoshino.

\- Más importante… ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de los demás? – dijo levantándose Nai, y la ayudo a ella. Un hilo de agua apareció frente a ellos. Pestañearon dos veces y eso se volvió una ráfaga que los arrastro.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – gritaron asustados siendo arrastrados por el agua.

\- No obstante, hay dos presencias que me molestan – dijo Scarlet. Los chicos se tomaron de las manos para no separarse – Le daré un título del trono del cielo al soldado que mate a esos dos – los guardias comenzaron a festejar – Pero, si es uno de los actuales… lo recompensaré yo mismo.

Yoshino creo una patineta de hielo en la que ambos se apoyaron. No sabían muy bien lo qué está pasando, pero… todos están bien, ¿no? Debían confiar en…

\- ¡Hay estan, los dos niños! – gritaron tres soldados.

\- ¡Yo los mataré!

\- ¡Ni que me fuera a dejar tan fácil! – Nai saco unos hilos y apretó su espada y con otros tomo a un guardia alejándolos de ellos y tomando impulso. Ambos se levantaron y Yoshino tomo el control de la patineta. Nai miro el techo y sus ojos encarnaron algo - ¡Hime-sama, agárrese! – la mencionada se sonrojo un poco.

Se aferro a su cintura y Nai extendió sus hilos asesinos y se apoyo en una gran rama muy fuerte. Dieron un giro sobre este y Nai pateo a un guardia cayendo en su patineta con estilo.

\- ¡Mi turno! ¡Espírito de la tranquilidad y la cautela, usando mi Magoi como fuente, ven a mí… Yoshinon! – la oreja de su chaqueta comenzó a brillar - ¡Ice Make: Arco! – un arco de hielo apareció y comenzó a disparar deshaciéndose de los otros dos fácilmente.

Nai sonrió y le alzo un dedo en señal de que lo había hecho bien. Un ser extraño apareció girando en su propio cuerpo divertido en el agua.

\- Me convertiré en una de las herederas del trono del cielo – dijo divertida.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Yoshino disparando tres flechas que no le dieron – No le dan…

\- ¡Los proyectiles no pueden hacer nada contra mi magia deslizante! – saltó y tomo a Yoshino del cuello separándola de Nai, ella rápidamente creo una patineta de hielo para ambas pelear – Me caen mal las lolitas que tienen auras de guerrera.

\- ¿Lolita? – pregunto encarnando una ceja.

\- ¿Lolita? – cuestiono en igual modo Nai, pero al parecer la criatura extraña no se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Nai-san! ¡Cuidado! – exclamo Yoshino. Nai alzo la mirada y saco sus hilos para entrelazarlos rápidamente y evitar ser cortado por una gigantesca espada.

\- ¿Con esos hilos puedes parar una espada de Scarlet-sama? – pregunto confundido un ser parecido a un humano de cabello purpura. Con dos cuernos al los costados de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y con esa espada tan mal formada puedes tocar los hilos celestiales? – pregunto sombrío con un hilo de sangre corriendo debajo de su ojo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nai-san? – pregunto Yoshino preocupada.

\- Sí, sí – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

\- ¡Es muy apuesto! – dijo la otra criatura dándose cuenta de Nai al fin.

\- ¿Por qué soy una Lolita? – pregunto confundida Yoshino aún tratando de entender.

\- Eliot-sama, deje que Yen se lleve el mérito yo por favor – dijo el ser extraño al peli-purpura.

\- ¡El mérito no me importa! ¡Yo sólo quiero cumplir la misión! – declaro apuntando con su espada a Nai.

\- Dejadme este a mí – dijo Nai mientras sus ojos aparece su estrella.

\- Bueno, peleare con la lolita – dijo la criatura extraña convirtiéndose en una versión oscura de Yoshino, que dio un pequeño brinco.

\- ¿No odiabas a las lolitas? – pregunto confundida y los dos comenzaron a pelear. Durante unos minutos duraron luchando. Nai se percato de que esa pelea no llevaba a nada. Y tenían que darse prisa para alcanzar a los demás.

\- _Esto está mal… si no nos apuramos… no podremos alcanzar a los demás – _pensó Yoshino.

\- _Tengo que darme prisa, no puedo dejar que lastimen a ninguno…__ ni Onee-chan… ni a Yoshino-sama… - _pensó apresurado Nai. Ambos se miraron decididos.

\- _¡Por los demás… tenemos que darnos prisa! – _de la nada los golpearon con fuerza haciéndolos caer de la tabla.

\- Oh, oh… los encontré – dijo una voz arriba.

\- ¿Otro?

\- ¿Un tercero? – dijo Yoshino. Nai miro como Dark-Yoshino se abalanzaba a Yoshino desde el agua. Iba a saltar al tercero, que es rubio con orejas de zorro.

\- ¡No dejaré que te vayas! – dijo el peli-purpura dándole en la espalda con la espada.

\- No era uno solo. Bueno, no importa – dijo tranquilo el chico zorro.

\- _¿Qué pasa con estos tipos? – _pensó confundido Nai. Recordó algo.

_Los Dungeon que tienen muchos seres extraños, pueden ser tan fuertes como un humano, o inclusive un dueño de Dungeon. _

\- _No importa, no importa si es más fuerte que yo… pero no debo dejárselo solo a Yoshino-sama – _saco su espada y se la clavo al peli-purpura en un costado. Lanzo una cantidad de hilos hacia el chico zorro - _¡Yo también debo hacerme cargo! – _lo atrapó en su muñeca. Pero su sonrisa lo desconcertó.

\- Te diré algo… no creo que sea buena idea que me toques – él encarno una ceja, y luego todos los hilos explotaron lanzando a Nai al agua.

\- ¡Nai-san! – exclamo preocupada Yoshino mirándolo. Salió del agua y se apoyo en una de las patinetas.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasó a mis amigos?! – grito o pidió desesperado. Él sonrió de medio lado y envió innumerables explosiones al alto niño.

\- ¡NAI-SAN! – grito desesperada Yoshino tratando de quitarse a Dark-Yoshino de encima.

\- Deja de jugar y mátalo de una vez - dijo el peli-purpura.

\- Oh… déjame, los otros cuatro están muertos… - pidió con un puchero – Ahora tu, lolita – apunto a Yoshino, Nai salió del agua y vio como Yoshino salía volando debido a la explosión. A la segunda él saltó y la tomo recibiendo ambos la explosión.

Fueron impulsados por la corriente de agua.

\- _Yo sé… que no están muertos… ellos… ¡Están vivos! – _pensó Nai. La imagen de Mavis sonriéndole, Tomoe jalando sus mofletes, Shin diciendo que era fuerte hace meses. Y su hermana extendiéndole la mano de niña y de adolescente.

_ ¡Nai!_

\- _Siempre están protegiéndome… - _pensó apretando a Yoshino contra su cuerpo.

\- No mueras todavia – dijo divertido el chico zorro.

\- _¡Ahora es mi turno de tratar de proteger a alguien! ¡Yo…! – _una explosión espantosa llego hasta su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar - _¡Yo… no puedo perder! – _salió del agua protegiendo a Yoshino con su cuerpo - ¡No perderé!

Yoshino abrió pesadamente sus ojos y luego de golpe cuando el agua se alejo considerablemente de ellos. Grandes rayos salen de Nai que mira con su ojo izquierdo, y la estrella consumió todo su ojo y una negra se formo dentro. Más una se marco en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Nai-san? – murmuro asustada Yoshino. Nai la miro ante su llamado y solo mostro su ojo derecho, que es verde.

\- Tranquila, Yoshino-sama… yo te protegeré – la niña sólo se apoyo en su espalda cuando él la puso ahí – Sosténgase fuerte – la niña se apretó a su cuello. Nai dividió su espada en dos e hizo correr los hilos sujetándolas a sus muñecas. Todos se contrajeron un poco al sentir una extraña energía correr por el lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? – se pregunto Miu muy preocupada terminando con un tipo pensando que eran ellos Yoshino y Nai.

\- Sabe… pero me preocupa que Yoshino y Nai hayan terminado juntos, ambos son niños. Yoshino puede tener un contenedor metálico, pero no deja de ser una niña. Y nai está deprimido – dijo Shin dándole un puñetazo a uno.

* * *

\- ¿Ne, Mavis? – pregunto Tomoe.

\- ¿Si? – lo miro.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estos tipos nos persiguen? – cuestiono mientras sus sombras se clavándoselas a unos guardias.

\- Sabe… - respondió la chica golpeando con un Split a unos tipos.

\- Cada vez creo más que eres la hermana de Shin – a ella le cayó una gota en la cien.

* * *

Nai lanzo una de las espadas a uno y se la clavo al estómago. Y la jalo de nuevo con los hilos. Hizo presión en un pie y comenzó a rodar sobre su cuerpo y creo un vórtice de agua con rayos.

El peli-purpura nado entre el vórtice. Haciendo que Nai se exaltó al ver como nadaba tan fácilmente en un vórtice.

\- ¿Qué eres? – pregunto extrañado Nai. El peli-purpura salió del agua y le hizo una cortada encima del hombro y este soltó a Yoshino que fue victima de una explosión cayendo a muchos metros de Nai.

\- Ya ha gastado mucho Magoi, ya no debe quedarle nada – dijo Dark-Yoshino – No debe ni poder moverse.

\- Eso es muy aburrido – dijo el chico zorro.

\- Torturémosla un rato más. Pero el merito me lo llevaré yo – dijo Dark-Yoshino.

\- _No puedo morir aquí… - _pensó Yoshino tratando de levantarse – _Tengo que salvarlos. Tengo que… - _alzo su mirada decidida. Hasta recibir una explosión en su pierna. Cubrió su boca tratando de que Nai no despertará por la cortada que lo estaba desangrando.

El chico zorro se rió a carcajada.

\- Que cara tan penosa – se rió Dark-Yoshino. Mientras el chico zorro se seguía riendo.

\- Terminen ya con esto, es ridículo – dijo enojado el peli-purpura. El chico zorro lo miro enojado.

\- ¿Del lado de quién estás? Sólo déjame divertirme – dijo enojado. El otro lo miro mal y se dio vuelta.

\- Sabes que… no me interesa, haced lo que queráis – y como apareció, desapareció. Dark-Yoshino tomo a Yoshino de los brazos alzándola.

\- Ne… ¿Por qué no le destruimos el rostro? Es tan tierna – dijo divertida. El chico zorro fue llevando su mano hacia ellos - ¡Que explote! ¡Que explote! ¡Que ex…! – la cara de Dark-Yoshino, soltó a Yoshino y se fue de espaldas.

\- ¿Mataste a tu compañera? – dijo cansada.

\- No pienses en eso e imagínate lo que te va a pasar ahora – dijo el chico zorro pisando en el estómago a Yoshino. Sonrió divertido.

Hasta que una gran avalancha de kunais llego hasta el chico zorro que lo separó con distancia de Yoshino. La herida de Nai se desintegro en el cielo, confundiendo a todos. Su ojo izquierdo hay un reloj que rueda contra las manillas del reloj.

\- ¡¿Eres un Death?! – grito espantado. Él encarno la mirada y muchos más kunais aparecieron.

\- Yoshino-sama. Tenemos todas a las de perder. Pero eso no significa que no podamos ganar – ella emitió un "¿Eh?" – Si te dio lo que me queda de Magoi en este momento, podremos congelar todo este espacio.

\- ¿Congelar todo el espacio? – dijo confundida mirando sus manos – Más importante, ¿Cómo me darás tu Magoi?

\- Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos, vistes mis ojos primero – a Yoshino se le paso la imagen de las estrellas en los ojos del chico – Te dije que no era un Death, pensaba eso, pero Sayaka-sama me contradijo hace unos días.

* * *

\- _¡¿Qué soy un Death?! – grito Nai retrocediendo ante el comentario de Sayaka, miro a su padre simplemente bajar su flequillo y abrir la boca._

\- _Natsumi, no es la hermana biológica de Ja'far y Resha. Ella fue encontrada por Ja'far cuando tenía 6 meses, él le dijo a Resha que cuidará de ella, aunque está se negó al principió. Él dijo que la mataría si no lo hacía entonces ella le dijo: "No me mataste, luego encontraste a una niña y la dejaste vivir luego de destruir a toda tu familia, ¿Qué clase de niño eres?"._

_Soltó una risa ironica._

\- _Él respondió… "ella puede salvarme de mi oscuridad". Luego conoció a Sinbad y le dio la orden a Resha que se alejará lo más posible, luego los últimos 15 años, de visitas cortas, y entre otras cosas fue que ella se entero por los ángeles que visitábamos. Diciéndole que era una Death… la Death del tiempo. No igual que Resha… mucho más poderosa… por eso tú tienes sus poderes y los míos…_

\- _Eso quiere decir que… _

\- _Que eres un Star y un Death. No te preocupes. Se que podrás por eso – dijo Sayaka dándole una sonrisa._

* * *

\- Un Death del tiempo que se afilia a una estrella asesina, puede otorgar Magoi a otra persona, lo aprendí hace un tiempo. Pero… - bajo la mirada – si nuestros corazones no son compatibles, si alguno de los dos tiene rencor en su corazón… yo moriré –dijo serio.

\- ¿Morir? – él tomo la mano de Yoshino y la puso en su pecho - ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerte esto! ¡Eres mi primer amigo! ¡No quiero perderte!

\- Tú no me guardas rencor – dijo con una sonrisa, desde el laberinto, ella no habia visto esa sonrisa - ¿verdad? – ella negó con la cabeza – bien, enlace sensorial… otorga de Magoi – murmuro mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar y el lugar se tornaba frío.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido el chico zorro.

\- Bien – dijo Nai cayendo inconsciente al agua de frente. Lágrimas finas salieron de los ojos de Yoshino y dio un fuerte alarido mientras se tocaba su pecho con fuerza. El chico zorro se tapo los oídos. Yoshino siguió gritando y todo el piso se congelo inclusive mucho más atrás de ellos.

\- Moo… muérete – dijo Yoshino fríamente volviendo a tener esos ojos llenos de odio – Yo no puedo odiar a personas buenas, pero a las que les hacen daño sí…- comenzó a acercarse a Nai y suspiro al ver que respiraba.

* * *

Un guardia fue cortado por varias cosas con fuego.

\- Espero que esos dos estén bien – dijo Shin mirando su espada.

\- Lo estarán, son fuertes – dijo Mavis haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Miro a Shin - ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

\- Tienes un buen oído hermana – dijo mirándola chibi, ella sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Sharrkan-san? – pregunto Tomoe guardando su espada.

\- Él me dijo que había un mejor modo de usar la espada que se apegue más a mí – dijo poniéndola en su espalda.

\- No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que lo lograrás – dijo Miu con una sonrisa. todos guardaron sus armas.

\- Dime, Miu… - ella volteo - ¿qué piensas de Yoshino? – pregunto.

\- ¿Qué pienso?

\- Es que yo no la comprendo muy bien. Ni siquiera qué es lo que piensa de mí – dijo viendo el piso. Tomoe abrió sus ojos. Que Shin se preocupara por algo como eso no era nuevo, pero que lo demostrará… si lo es.

\- Shin-kun… ¿odias a Yoshino-chan? – pregunto con una sonrisa Miu viéndolo fijamente.

\- Esto… no… No es que lo odie, es sólo que no la entiendo – pareció entender algo – Pareciera que ella quisiese hacerse cargo de toda la responsabilidad sola. Eso me exaspera – se quito el gorro y lo sacudió y lo volvió a poner. Mavis y Tomoe lo miraron con cara de "mira quién habla". Él no les presto atención y desvió la mirada a la chica albina para abrir sus ojos.

\- Vamos, chicos. Nai y Yoshino-chan nos están esperando – dijo con una gran sonrisa, cerro sus ojos con la misma.

* * *

_Nai abrió sus ojos pesadamente de niño, vio hacía todos lados y vio a muchas personas llorar. Miro a su hermana con el flequillo bajo, mientras espesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Miro su mano y las lágrimas salen de él también._

_Definitivamente, era el entierro de su madre. Apretó la mano de su hermana y su yo más grande lo miro._

\- _Onee-chan… ¿a dónde va mamá? ¿Qué pasa si despierta? – pregunto inocente. Miu entendió, él aún tenía 5 años._

\- _Ella… no despertará jamás… Nai, ahora es mi turno de protegerte – dijo Miu abrazándolo con fuerza. _

\- _¿Qué es eso? – dijo el real viendo como esferas salían del cuerpo de su madre._

\- _¡Nai…! ¡Nai…! ¡Nai…!_

* * *

Nai abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio la figura de Mavis y Shin. Se levantó de golpe quitando la sangre de sus ojos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado Tomoe.

\- Esto es… - dijo confundido.

\- Yoshino-chan te trajo hasta aquí – dijo Miu un poco preocupada por la sangre que salía de los ojos de su hermano – Es la salida de los caminos que tomamos.

Nai la miro durante un rato, se levantó de golpe y su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

\- **¡Vaya! Si que me sorprendieron al sobrevivir a esos tres caminos – **todos se exaltaron al escuchar la voz de Scarlet – **Pero… hay uno que no hace más que retrasarlos, ¿cierto? ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? ¡Te hablo a ti! ¡El que tiene los ojos de estrellas! – **Nai se exaltó y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Casi se salen de su lugar – **Te la pasas siendo ayudado por los demás. En verdad los estás molestando – **Nai comenzó a temblar – **Me pregunto si tienes el derecho a estar con ellos. No puedes hacer nada, ¿cierto?**

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – grito llorando Nai mientras un moco sale de su nariz. Todos retrocedieron, la única que había visto llorar a Nai era Miu, y eso no pasaba desde que el niño tenía 6 años. Sus ojos se abrieron y quedaron en blanco mientras se erizaban.

Nai se tiro al suelo y se puso a llorar contra este.

\- ¡¿EHH?!

\- ¡Me estoy esforzando! – dijo apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando? - **dijo Scarlet confundida.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota pervertida pechugona! – grito enojado Nai. Ella se exalto y su cara tuvo tres rayas de depresión.

\- Tranquilízate – dijo Shin tomándole los hombros.

\- ¡Cállate, torre humana! ¡¿Por qué alguien como tú es tan fuerte?! – grito Nai aún llorando y tomándolo de la camisa, sorprendiéndolo - ¡Alguien que no estuvo en su país y ha vivido en el valle de las sombras toda su vida y ahora vive tranquilamente en Sindria!– mientras lo zarandeaba.

\- ¡Nai-kun, estás hablando de más! – dijo Mavis seria. Nai lanzó a Shin.

\- ¡Cállate, mujer fortachona! – grito enojado aún. Ella se desplomo hacía atrás.

\- O-Oye… Nai… deberías… - decía Tomoe un poco preocupado.

\- ¡Cállate, Emo extrovertido! – Tomoe se fue de espaldas.

\- Por favor, tranquilízate – pidió un poco nerviosa Miu.

\- ¡Tú también cállate, enana! – grito Nai, ella se fue a una esquina. A su hermano no lo podría golpear - ¡Tontos, tontos! ¡Todos son unos tontos! – se hecho a llorar de nuevo.

\- Nai-san… parece un bebe… o alguien… igual a mí – dijo Yoshino agachándose a la altura de Nai, para sonreírle y acariciar su cabello. Shin los miro fijamente y esas palabras pasaron pro su mente.

_Shin-kun, ¿odias a Yoshino-chan?_

\- _Ya veo. No es que lo odie. Porque ella… - _pensó y una sonrisa se paso por su rostro.

Después de que Nai se calmara todos volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Ya no puedo ir con ustedes – dijo Nai sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡No digas eso! Es porque el problema que llevas a cuestas es demasiado grande, ¿verdad? En ese caso, ¿no es tu deber salir de aquí utilizando nuestra ayuda? – dijo Yoshino.

\- ¡Deja de aparentar! – la espada de Nai llego hasta el cuello de la princesa - ¡Aunque piensas que Shin-san te odia, sigo sin entender por qué sigues con nosotros! – grito enojado. Ella bajo la mirada.

\- Yo lo sé… porque soy diferente a él y Mavis-san – se abrazó a ella misma – Yo nací con responsabilidades, con un destino escrito, no puedo hacer nada que quiera. Por ello me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijiste que podía ser tu amiga – le dio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo odiaba a Yoshino? – dijo Shin rascando su cabeza, ella se exaltó – Sabrás… me recuerdas a mí de niño… por eso… - se sonrojo ligeramente – me gustaría que no pasarás por lo mismo que yo, no te entendía, y me preocupaba por no hacerlo… por eso… sonrió un poco.

\- Yo… también soy diferente a ti Yoshino… yo pude aceptar la ayuda de Miu-san cuando me la ofreció, la de Shin también. Pude haber evitado muchas muertes, la de Marko… - sus ojos cristalizaron – Marko… yo lo asesiné – declaro se acercó a Nai y Yoshino y les toco los hombro – Yo no quiero que nadie más muera… ¡Ninguno de los dos está solo! – sostuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos por recordar a Marko.

\- Como siempre… son idénticos… - murmuro Nai bajando la cabeza.

\- _No los entiendo, ¿Qué tipo de persona son? ¿No son las personas irresponsables que pensé por un momento? – _pensó confundida.

_Aprende más._ _Acerca del mundo que te rodea y de las personas que viven en él_

\- Sabes… lo que queremos decir es que… - dijeron los chicos Saluja con la cabeza baja – Tal vez tengan sus propios problemas, pero… - Miu sonrió y Tomoe también -… nosotros también estamos aquí. Miu/san – Miu los miro confundida, ¿por qué todos terminaban con su nombre algo amable? – Por eso….

\- Shin-san, Mavis-san. Ciertamente, soy alguien que no puede vivir sola. Mis hermanos, hermanas y primos siempre me ayudan. Sé que no debo permanecer de esta forma por siempre, por eso… - se arrodillo – Por favor, dejen que luche a su lado.

\- Hime-sama… - murmuro Nai, sonrió, el también se arrodillo frente a todos – Sé que soy un estorbo ahora, pero si conquistamos este Dungeon con éxito… podré volver con la frente en alto… por favor, dejadme luchar a su lado.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Conquistemos juntos este laberinto! – dijeron los hermanos extendiendo su mano. Ellos la tomaron e hicieron una reverencia, para sonreír como niños.

* * *

A las afueras de Sindria se encuentra alguien de cabello negro con blanco. Sonrió de medio lado, y se cruzo de brazos.

Alzo su brazo y una gran avalancha de de lanzas se asomó por el cielo. Al igual que la sonrisa plena y burlona en su rostro.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron hasta un lugar más sombrío y lleno de plantas extrañas.

– Puedo sentir una presencia bastante densa – declaro Mavis.

– Sí. Al parecer, hay muchas – continuo Miu – Puedo sentirlas – y de nuevo esa canción comenzó a sonar, miraron hacía todos lados buscando el lugar dónde saldrían los atacantes y vieron unos ojos rojos, pertenecientes a gruñidos fuertes.

– Por lo visto, Scarlet verdaderamente quiere acabar con nosotros – dijo Nai mirándolos fijamente.

– En otras palabras, significa que está actuando desesperadamente – dijo Shin tranquilo.

– ¡Si ése es el caso, démosle más problemas! – dijo Tomoe desenvainando su espada. El resto asentó y comenzaron a correr por las escaleras.

* * *

En otro lugar sus figuras son simples destellos de luz. Dos niños sonrieron levemente ante el esfuerzo de esos seis.

– ¿Cómo va su progreso en el laberinto? – pregunto Sayaka.

– Lo hacen bien. Estuvieron separados en tres grupos por un momento, pero… al parecer, ahora están cooperando juntos y avanzando favorablemente – dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa infantil.

– Ya veo. Estaba un poco preocupado, pero Shin y Yoshino-Hime parecen llevarse bien – dijo Hayate suspirado.

– Eso espero. ¿No conocen más detalles? – pregunto Sayaka.

– No, lo lamentamos – dijeron con una sonrisa nerviosa – Pero, si pierdan la vida, estos muñecos de luz se desvanecerán – miraron a los muñecos nuevamente. De repente desaparecieron. Haciendo que los presentes se asusten.

– ¿Qué? ¿Les paso algo? – cuestiono preocupada Sayaka. Varios cristales comenzaron a explotar.

– ¡No podemos más! – gritaron y un núcleo pequeño exploto.

– Las seis barreras… - dijo Hayate, todos salieron y vieron el gran hueco de barreras deshacerse.

– ¡La barrera ha sido rota! – grito sorprendida Seihla viendo eso. Una persona comenzó a descender y su mirada se ensombreció. Al igual que la de todos los presentes - ¡Accelerator!

– ¡Activen la alarma de emergencia! – se apresuraron Yuuki y Ja'far - ¡Que la guardia se reúna en la entrada!

Todos miraron sombríos a Accelerator y con odio.

Él bajo hasta el suelo y creo una pequeña ola de humo. Miro hacia todos lados y las lanzas que le apuntaban.

– ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras que dan miedo? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– Maldito… - dijo bajando Seihla. Hizo algo con los dedos y Accelerator se vio atrapado con unos hilos extraños, que rápidamente se convirtieron en rayos – Contenedor domestico… **abalanza de rayos – **Accelerator sonrió de medio lado. Y una lanza fue hasta Seihla y la destrozo hasta otro lugar muy lejano.

– Oh, Seihla… acaso no recuerdas que tu yo teníamos cuentas pendientes – dijo burlón deshaciéndose de los hilos Accelerator – Pero, está vez vine a hablar con Sandias-chan.

Seihla comenzó a levantarse con el cabello cubriendo ambos ojos. La ropa desorganizada y un gran cráter detrás de ella. Alzo uno de los hilos que traía un kunai muy extraño, parecía una espada corta. Subió ambos ojos, con el Senrigan activado. Escupió sangre hacía un lado y lo miro.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – sus ojos tomaron la forma de una serpiente al decir esas palabras.

– Detente, Seihla – dijeron sus padres serios. Ella se sorprendió y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y miro a sus padres acompañar a Sayaka de lo más tranquila. Accelerator sonrió. Ella solo se puso de rodillas al haber desobedecido a sus padres en primer lugar.

– ¿A qué viniste Accelerator? – pregunto Sayaka tranquila.

– Sayaka, te ves horrible – dijo mientras la veía fijamente - ¿Por qué tienes eso encima?

– No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi rostro – él sonrió de medio lado.

– Como siempre, nunca me sigues el juego.

* * *

Shin saltó y cortó a un par de lobos que se acercaban a ellos. Tomo a Tomoe de la muñeca y este giro haciendo que las sombras vayan como ramas y se incrusten dentro de ellos.

Seguido Miu envió sus esferas de luz, y Mavis salto pisando cabezas de lobos. Yoshino creo varias lanzas de hielo y detrás de ella Nai cortó a otro lobo.

– Me salvaste, gracias Nai-san – dijo Yoshino.

– ¡Deja que te cubra la espalda, lo haré con todas mis fuerzas! – dijo con una sonrisa el niño. Ella sonrió y siguieron atacando. Mavis también sonrió.

– _Estaba un poco preocupada por esos tres… - _la imagen de Shin, Yoshino y Nai paso por su mente – _pero ahora se están llevando bien. Cada vez más parecemos un… gran equipo – _sonrió y comenzó a saltar encima de los lobos destruyéndolos.

– ¡Mavis! ¡No te adelantes! – grito Tomoe a sus espaldas.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que… me siento muy feliz! – apretó su espada y la estrella y el collar que Miu le regalo comenzaron a brillar.

* * *

– Dime Sayaka…. ¿qué piensas de "ella"? – pregunto Accelerator.

– ¿Ella? – cuestiono encarnando una ceja. Accelerator la miro fría e indiferente, y a la vez molesto.

– Hablo de Miu – respondió, miro a Aladdin – No es normal que existan cinco Magi en este mundo, ¿no lo creen? – Sayaka, Shion y Aladdin encarnaron la mirada – En todas las épocas, sólo han existido 3 Magi. A excepción de ti Aladdin, que no eres de este mundo. Todos lo saben. La historia prueba eso. ¡Siempre fueron 3 los Magi que escogieron reyes, construyeron países y formaron este mundo! Aún estando Aladdin, es igual. Primero esta Judal, después el travesti de Reim. Y también ese tipo que se la pasa caminando por el mundo haciendo que aparezcan laberintos. Y Aladdin que vino de otro mundo distinto a este.

Movió sus brazos.

– Ya están completos. Para que esa tía aparezca, o uno de ustedes debe morir o algo está mal con ella. ¡Pero no hay noticias que alguno haya muerto! Entonces… ¿quién es ella? Es la primera vez que escucho que dos Magi de más habiten un solo mundo. Y esa es Miu. Además ella apareció con un poder extraño que ni yo conozco. Desde ese día, los viejos de la sociedad están deseando con ansias ese poder – puso su mano en la cintura – Imaginé, que vosotros también querian lo mismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – pregunto White apretando los puños, estaban hablando de su hija, y no podía partirle la boca al menor de los Death.

– No se hagan los tontos. ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? ¿Qué buscan utilizando a esa enana?

– Eso no te incumbe – hablaron Aladdin y Shion fríamente con la mirada vacía.

– Que aburridos. ¡Les estoy diciendo que estoy triste! Yo quería que formáramos un equipo.

– Tu perteneces a Tártaros – dijo Sayaka - ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que hiciste cuando abandonaste el valle? – la ensombreció más si se podía, entonces. Hayato, Yui, Tsubasa y Haruka activaron sus contenedores.

– No pongas esa cara, Sayaka – su tono disminuyo – Yo sólo… - las pupilas y ojos de Sayaka se contrajeron - ¡Yo sólo… - parecía que Accelerator quería llorar - …soy una victima más de Tártaros! – Sayaka dio un brinco en sí – Esa Magi enana me mostró… mi pasado. La muerte de Resha… - Ja'far apretó con fuerza sus puños, sabiendo que él había matado a una de sus hermanas – Mi propósito era huir y abandonarlos, sin decir nada. Pero mi padre se tuvo que interponer y mandarme con vosotros… que divertido ¿no? Luego Resha se quiso meter en mi camino… yo le dije que se apartara, y por salvarme a mi y a Natsumi… murió… eso me dolió – apretó los dientes – Luego cumplí mi objetivo, me fue del valle. ¡Tártaros me secuestro! ¡Desde los 12 años hasta ahora! – Sayaka abrió sus ojos - ¡¿Acaso todo eso es mi culpa?! ¡Yo sólo quería vivir normalmente! ¡¿Acaso todo es mi culpa, Sayaka?! – se hinco en el piso para comenzar a llorar.

– Ace… - dijo Sayaka acercándose. Pero a medida de hacerlo, las lágrimas y el sollozo se convirtieron en risa.

– Ya no puedo aguantar más… - comenzó a reírse a carcajada - ¿Sentiste pena? ¡Tú sí que eres buena persona! – ella frunció el ceño.

– ¡Accelerator!

– No te pongas así, lo que te conté de Tártaros es cierto. Pero eso ya no me importa – dijo con una sonrisa limpiándose las lágrima – Haré todo lo que me plazca, tal y como hice hasta ahora.

– ¿Acaso viniste sólo para burlarte de mí? – cuestiono Sayaka – Te gusta perder el tiempo.

– Si eso es todo lo que viniste a decir, te daremos la bienvenida que mereces – dijo Sinbad enojado. Él abrió sus ojos. Tanto como los ocho generales. Tenrou y el palacio carmesí, lo han rodeado.

– Es cierto. Olvidé la parte importante – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Los viejos de Tártaros vendrá a atacar en serio, y el valle tampoco se salvará – todos fruncieron el ceño – No pongan esas caras, saben que es su culpa. Por proteger a esa enana, has enfadado a los viejos. Y no lo harán como siempre, vendrán directamente a derrocar a ambos. En pocas palabras… Fiore está en guerra.

Sayaka y Sinbad abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

– Eso no es todo. Pensaron que enviando a los enanos y a la torre humana a Scarlet estarían a salvo, ¿Cierto?

– ¿Qué? – dijo enojado White.

– Es una lástima.

– ¡¿Acaso enviaron gente a Scarlet?! – grito White muy enojado. Accelerator se rió.

– Te dije que los viejos van en serio – dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los chicos suspiraron y vieron el lugar.

– Al fin llegamos a un lugar amplio – dijo Shin. Una risa se escucho.

– **No lo hacen nada mal – **de una flor emergió la plata y de ahí salió ella.

– ¡Scarlet! – exclamo Tomoe - ¡Libera a los aldeanos enseguida!

– No quiero – dijo infantilmente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Derrotarme? ¿Acaso vosotros no vinieron a pedirme algo? – dijo.

– ¡Esferas de Orión! – las esferas de Miu fueron hasta ella, pero los pilares la protegieron.

– ¿ah? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no necesitan mi ayuda?

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto sin respeto Miu. Ella abrió sus ojos.

– Miu… - dijo confundido Shin.

– Si fueras un Djnn de verdad, esa magia no te haría ningún daño – todos se exaltaron - ¡A pesar de eso, estás sacrificando una parte tuya – ella sonrió - ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres?

– Que aburrido. Y pensar que quería sorprenderlos un poco más… - suspiro – Es como dice la Magi, yo no soy un Djnn. Soy un ser del laberinto creado por Scarlet a su propia imagen – les saco la lengua infantilmente.

– Maldito. Pese a ser falso, raptaste a la familia y seres queridos de los habitantes de la aldea. Hiciste cosas horribles – dijo Shin enojado.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué te pones tan serio? Esa sólo fue una travesura.

– ¡¿Travesura?! – la imagen de todos los árboles humanos paso por su mente. Seguida la de Medusa y la de Marko en sus brazos - ¡Déjate de bromas! – grito Mavis enojada tapando sus oídos.

– ¡Si no eres Scarlet, ya no te tendremos piedad! ¡Rompe el hechizo y libera a los aldeanos! – ordenó Tomoe.

– Eso solo puede hacerlo el verdadero – dijo Scarlet. Sonrió de medio lado – Si quieren verlo, tienen que ir hasta la cámara del tesoro.

– ¡Claro que iremos! ¡Dalo por hecho! – dijo Shin comenzando a correr. Saltó y le cortó la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos.

– Lo derrotó en un instante – dijeron sorprendido los niños.

– Es una lástima – todos se sorprendieron cuando la cabeza de Scarlet volvió a aparecer – Scarlet, quien me construyo, es un Djnn de la plata. Magia combinada – cerca de Shin se crearon muchos más – Por eso puedo renacer una y otra vez con los elementos que dejan los seres que entran a este laberinto.

Shin corrió de los seres que lo perseguían y corto la mano de uno, que se convirtió en garras de hierro, que se clavaron en los brazos del chico y lo estrellaron hacía otro lugar.

– ¡Shin! – grito Tomoe yendo en su ayuda, pero a él lo atraparon con fuerza y se estrello contra un árbol a distancia.

– ¡Chicos! – Mavis comenzó a correr, tomo a su hermano y luego a Tomoe - ¡¿Cómo podremos luchar con un monstruo así?!

– ¡Mavis-san, Nai, Yoshino hay que retroceder! – declaro Miu.

– ¡Sí! – todos asentaron.

– ¿Piensan escapar? ¡Es una pena, ya no podrán hacerlo! – exclamo una Scarlet. Chasqueo los dedos, y el piso comenzó a romperse por dónde caminaban, cayendo los seis en un vacío.

– _¡Es muy profundo! – _pensó Mavis aún sosteniendo a los dos chicos. Sintió algo raro – _Hay algo ahí._

– Ése es mi verdadero cuerpo – declaro Scarlet – Si caen, desaparecerán en un instante por el jugo gástrico – sonrió y el lugar tembló haciendo que Mavis suelte a Tomoe y a Shin.

– ¡Mavis-san, ¿Qué hacemos?! – exclamo Miu aferrándose a Nai y Yoshino.

– _¡Esto no puede ser….! ¡Mis seres queridos…y el futuro que nos prometimos! – _la imagen de cada uno de ellos paso por su mente, extendió lo más que pudo sus manos - _¡No puedo alcanzarlos! – _la pared, tampoco no podía alcanzar la pared - _¡Yo… - _cerró sus ojos con fuerza -…_no puedo volar!_

_ ¡Mavis-san eres como un fénix!_

– _Cómo me gustaría que fuera así. Si tuviera alas para volar a donde están vosotros – _la estrella de su espada comenzó a brillar y una pequeña ave llego hasta su collar. De sus manos salieron varias cadenas de fuego que atraparon a todos sin hacerles daño, y otra se apego a la pared. Todos se sorprendieron al ver brillar su estómago también.

– ¿No duele? – dijo sorprendida Yoshino tocando las cadenas de fuego, sin traspasarla. Los chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y vieron la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido? – dijo Scarlet. El sonido de algo clavarse dentro del metal se escuchaba perfectamente. Y todos se aferran a Mavis hasta salir mientras las cadenas se mueven - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudieron salir de ahí?

– Quédense aquí por favor – dijo Mavis seria deshaciendo las cadenas,

– ¡Mavis-san! – dijo preocupada Miu.

– Iré a derrotar al cuerpo que está abajo – seguido de esas palabras saltó rápidamente.

– ¿Estás loca? Difícilmente pudieron salir, ¿y vas a entrar de nuevo a mi boca? – dijo Scarlet burlona señalando su boca - ¡Te empalaré y te comeré! – Mavis sonrió de medio lado demostrando los genes de su padre. Las cadenas volvieron a aparecer y se aferro a las paredes utilizándolas como soporte para evitar los ataques de plata que iban hacía ella.

– _Está utilizando la reacción de las cadenas para movilizarse – _pensó desconcertada Scarlet.

– _Es como si cada una de las cadenas fueran mis manos, increíble… - _pensó la chica creando más cadenas y desapareciendo las de atrás - _¡Éste es mi verdadero poder!_

– ¡No te creas la gran cosa! ¿Cómo vas a derrotarme con esas cadenas insignificantes? – ella abrió sus ojos cayendo en cuenta, la gran flor de plata se abrió y mostró el jugo gástrico. Scarlet se relamió los labios.

– _¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? – _cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. De la nada un calor, no… una calidad inmensa – _Está cálido… este calor… - _pensó entrecerrando la mirada.

– **Quieres poder… - **ella se exaltó y vio como un ave de fuego salía de ella, trago duro – **Soy un enviado de tu Djnn, Igneel el gran dragón del fuego. El rey de los dragones… la persona que te protege… somos tus grandes protectores – **ella entrecerró la mirada, las cadenas de fuego llegaron hasta la boca cerrándola casi por completo.

– **¡Equipo Djnn!** – sus brazos fueron cubiertos por escamas y debajo de sus ojos se marcaron pequeñas y ligeras escamas encima y debajo de sus ojos, su espada se hizo más gruesa y brillante, para llenarse de flamas - **¡Atlas Flame! (Atorasu Fureimu) – **se movió ágilmente por todos lados creando innumerables cortes. Que rápidamente se convirtieron en una llama creciente, que inundo el lugar.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grito Scarlet. Las flamas incluso llegaron hasta Scarlet, y frente a los chicos - ¡No puede ser! – sus versiones falsas comenzaron a desintegrarse.

Mavis cayó al suelo y las cadenas y todo el fuego desapareció. Su espada cayó junto a su cuerpo.

¡Lo logró! ¡Pudo hacer el equipamiento Djnn! ¡Ahora podría ser una verdadera ayuda para todos!

\- Yo… yo… - su interior festejaba, pero la real tiembla. Un hilo de sangre corrió hasta el suelo – Escuchen… - su labio y ojos botan sangre, ¿Por qué… ella contenía tanto Magoi? – lo logre…

_ ¡Increíble Mavis!_

_ Bien hecho, hermana_

_ Buen trabajo, Mavis-san_

_ Asombroso, Mavis-san_

_ ¡Lo lograste, Mavis-san!_

Después de esos lindos pensamientos cayó inconsciente, para sus contenedores dejar de brillar.

– ¡Mavis! – grito Shin un poco desesperado.

– ¡Mavis! – lo acompaño Tomoe.

– ¡Mavis-san! – gritaron los albinos, y Yoshino.

– ¡Oye! ¿Dónde estás, Mavis? – grito Shin tratando de ver por el gran abismo. Al no escuchar respuesta, comenzaron a bajar por una gran rama de metal. Cuando bajaban, cerca dos personas los veían de lo más tranquilos.

– ¡Mavis, resiste! ¡Mavis! – dijo Tomoe tomándola en brazos.

– ¡Mavis-san! – gritaron los albinos y peli-azul preocupados.

– ¡Resiste, Mavis! – le ordenó Shin muy preocupado - ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

– El Magoi de Mavis-san… ¿está recreándose…? Pero a la vez siendo absorbido. El Magoi de Mavis es enorme a pesar de ser una Fanalis, el sello consume lo diario, pero como ahora está dividido no puede quitarle más de un 5%. No entiendo… - dijo sujetándose la cabeza viendo que no lo entendía.

– Yo lo sé, cuando tenía doce me paso lo mismo. Ella no usa mucho su Djnn interno, pero como ahora lo uso de golpe y logrando el Equipo Djnn, gasto tanto Magoi en un instante… que pone en peligro su vida – declaro Shin alzando la cabeza de su hermana –Por el estado en el que se encuentra, no podrá recuperarse por su cuenta… ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido! – apretó sus puños, al saber que él no podía hacer nada. Mavis comenzó a reaccionar y miro a Tomoe.

– Yo… todavía… - declaro cansada, aunque apenas podía declarar.

– ¡No debes moverte! – le ordenó el peli-plateado.

– Pensaba que les sería de ayuda… de ahora en adelante… - dijo entrecortada, extendió su mano tratando de ver, pero no podía, Tomoe le tomo la mano.

– ¡Mavis!

– Perdóname, Tomoe-san… Shin… todos… - cerró sus ojos dejando de caer las lágrimas que almacenaba. Y todos se exaltaron.

– Ya hiciste suficiente. Saldremos de aquí y te curaremos – dijo Tomoe pegando su frente a la de ella. La abrazó con fuerza, porque le recordaba a alguien. Unos pasos ligeros y descalzos se escucharon. Una cabellera corta castaña cayó y seguida de ojos dorados.

– ¡Todos…! – dijo la niña castaña.

– ¡Tiara! – dijo con una sonrisa Nai, ella fue corriendo hasta él dándole un abrazo. Para comenzar a llorar – Qué bueno que estás a salvo.

Tomoe cargo a Mavis en sus brazos y le limpió la sangre de los ojos.

– Hay que seguir. Los salvaremos a todos – dijo Shin levantándose. Todos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta. Miu movió sus brazos.

– Ábrete sésamo – dijo y las puertas se abrieron. El lugar comenzó a desintegrarse y mostrando una obscura cuidad. Miu se exaltó y su Borg apareció protegiéndolos a todos de un dragón de luz negra.

– Hola. Nos volvemos a encontrar, Magi – dijo una voz conocida. Ella alzo la mirada abriendo sus ojos sorprendida – Y vosotros también, Reyes Saluja – Medusa están encima del dragón de luz negra, junto a la mujer rubia y un peli-rojo y ojos verde con una capa negra - ¿Cómo se encuentra su herida? – miro a Shin, que crujió los dientes.

– ¡Maldito! – declaro Shin.

– A pesar de las condiciones en las que se encuentran, llegaron rápidamente al centro de Scarlet – dijo Medusa – No esperaba menos del Magi y sus candidatos a rey. Aunque sólo llegaron hasta aquí.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te daremos a Scarlet! – dijo Nai.

– Scarlet es sólo un extra. Mi verdadero objetivo no es Scarlet.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo sombrío Shin.

– Yo los deseo a vosotros – ellos dieron un pequeño brinco – Para dárselo a nuestro creador. Me llevaré la sabiduría de Solomon y las vidas del Rey Shin y la Reina Mavis – los mencionados retrocedieron, menos Mavis que sigue inconsciente - ¡Para que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan de Tártaros! – el rukh negro corrió por todos lados.

– ¡Jamás nos doblegaremos ante ti! – declaro Shin. La rubia oji-azul movió su brazo y el dragón fue hacía Tomoe y Mavis. Miu se interpuso entre ellos y el dragón, y fue protegida por el Borg.

– ¡Yoshino, Nai, lleva a Mavis-san y a esa niña a un lugar seguro! – ordenó mirándolos. Tomoe llego hasta Shin y los demás, dándole a Mavis al niño. Que la cargo con facilidad.

– Se la encargo – dijo Tomoe dándosela, miro cómplice a Shin que asentó, pero le dolió la herida y se la toco.

– _¿Acaso he estado usando mucho Magoi? – _se pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza y ambos se dieron vuelta, invocando su equipamiento espada de Shin se hizo más larga y gruesa, tanto como la de Alibaba, pero un brillo más potente. Sus brazos comenzaron a brillar. Y miraron decididos a sus oponentes.

* * *

Nai corre con Mavis en brazos sin ninguna dificultad y Yoshino lleva a la niña en su espalda, para ir más rápido. La niña dio un sollozo, entonces la pálida peli-azul le sonrió.

– Está bien. Ellos no perderán – respondieron ambos serios viendo la pelea - ¡Vamos! – para volver a correr.

* * *

Se crearon cuatro dragones de luz negro más y los cuatro se fueron contra Miu, que no se movió. Los chicos la llamaron. Entonces el gran cráter donde la chica estaba, desprende humo.

– Cielos, me pregunto si terminó aplastada – dijo divertida la rubia.

– No seas tonta – dijo Medusa - ¿Acaso crees que es un enemigo que vencerás tan fácilmente? – Miu salió con el flequillo bajo. Al tocar el piso, subió su rostro y mostro sus ojos enojados y una mirada fría. La rubia sonrió y descendió junto al chico peli-rojo.

– Encantada de conocerlos. Soy la heredera del Reino Saber – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia – Bella Eufille. Él es mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Satori, mucho gusto.

– ¡¿De Saber?! - cuestiono Tomoe.

– Oh, ¿sabe algo al respecto? – pregunto.

– Era un gran país, el único que admitía ser del clan Death sin problemas, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, escuché que hace 12 años, fue destruido por Al-Thamen – dijo Tomoe recordándolo.

– ¿Me permites preguntarte algo también, joven Shin? ¿Por qué siguen vivos? – él se exaltó un poco – Invadieron su país ¿Cómo es que un principe y una princesa, cuyo país fue aniquilado, puede seguir vivo?

– ¡Balbadd no fue destruido! ¡Sigue siendo una república y todavia existe! – grito enojado, sorprendiendo a los dos acompañantes.

– Pero sólo es una república, a la cual vosotros dos no tienen acceso, a menos que sus padres estén vivos y reclamen sus puestos, pero los muertos no regresan, ¿no? – los ojos de Shin comenzaron a temblar.

– Eso es…

– Y el que vosotros dos sigan vivos, sin duda, es un error. Por eso… comenzaré con asesinarte. Con este contenedor metálico de la oscuridad – dijo sombría y divertida.

– ¿Contenedor metálico de oscuridad? – murmuro Shin.

– Así es. Son contenedores metálicos de uso personal, creados por la "Organización" y se alimentan de rukh negro. Aunque, a estas alturas, no debería darles explicaciones, ¿no creen? – dijo Medusa.

– ¿A estas alturas? – dijo confundido Tomoe.

– Medusa-sama, Satori. No interfieran por favor. Quiero mostrarle mi verdadero potencial a la organización. ¡Les mostraré que en mi interior también hay poder! – decía mientras se meneaba. Miro la daga negra que tenía en manos, y se le clavo en todo el pecho haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

Mavis se removió un poco.

– Marko… - murmuro.

Bella se siguió removiendo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Shin no la vio a ella, si no a Marko.

– Está haciendo… lo mismo que Marko… - murmuro un poco espantado. Y la metamorfosis inundo el cuerpo de la heredera. Dejando ver al Djnn oscuro.

– Un Djnn… oscuro – articulo Tomoe, mientras que la mancha de Shin crece. Se tomo la cabeza tratando de controlarse. Una cantidad de luz oscura se creo en sus manos.

– No son sombras… - murmuro Tomoe.

– Es oscuridad pura. Bella puede controlar la oscuridad del lugar y manipularla a su antojo creando ilusiones reales oscuras – las ráfagas se convirtieron y se crearon lanzas que iban a Shin. Miu quito del medio y los defendió con el Borg.

– ¡Shin-kun! ¡Este no es Marko! ¡Tranquilízate Shin-kun! – ordenó Miu mientras que él niega con la cabeza.

– Sí. Lo siento, Miu – dijo levantándose.

– Vamos, chicos – dijo Miu alzando su espada – Luz y oscuridad… - murmuro - ¡Esferas de Orión! – las esferas comenzaron a ir hasta el Djnn. En cambio Shin y Tomoe fueron por debajo, comenzando a pelear contra Satori que les impidió acercarse.

Por otro lado, Nai y Yoshino llegaron hasta una puerta y la miraron fijamente.

Los ojos rojos carentes de vida miran fijamente a las personas de su frente.

– Escucha, Sayaka. Yo en verdad quería hacer equipo contigo. Pensé que sería muy divertido dominar el mundo juntos. Pero hace poco me di cuenta que con alguien tan fuerte como tu… - decía con una sonrisa – sería mucho más divertido tener una batalla a muerte.

– Ya veo – dijo tranquila – Entonces comencemos – su mirada se volvió sombría e indiferente. Él se comenzó a reír.

– ¡No te precipites! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Mi trabajo esta vez sólo fue romper las barreras protectoras de este país.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Sinbad.

– Así que, Sayaka… no dejes que esos viejos te maten. No hasta que te enfrentes verdaderamente a mi querido gremio – Sayaka frunció el ceño - ¡El Gremio de ahora es increíble! ¡Hay más de 8 conquistadores de laberintos!

**Kido.**

**Kano.**

**Seta.**

**Yona.**

**Shintaro.**

**Ezel.**

**Kyoka.**

**Y Teana.**

– De entre todos, es Teana. Si ella se uniera a mí, conquistaríamos todo el continente del oeste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y entonces les llegaría su turno – señalo el suelo de Sindria - ¡Mi Tártaros destruirá toda Fiore!

– ¿Destruir? – él se exaltó al escuchar esa voz - ¿A qué te refieres Ace-kun?

– Haremos una guerra. Aunque en este momento no se trata de la organización, si no más de esos ocho que están por todo el mundo – los ojos zafiro de Ultear se contrajeron – Por eso debes regresar a Kou, Ultear – declaro – Seguro escapaste aquí después de haber perdido tu posición por la treta de Balbadd – ella bajo la mirada avergonzada – Te convertiré en general. Tú tenías muchas ganas de luchar en el frente de batalla por tu país, ¿cierto? - ella bajo el flequillo y una palabra resonó en sus oídos, miro hacía un lado y luego a él - ¿Qué sucede, Ultear? – ella bajo la mirada y apretó un puño – Bueno, no importa. Lo que quise decir es… - señalo a Sayaka – No mueras hasta que yo te mate – y como apareció desapareció - ¡Nos vemos!

– Sayaka, ¿vas a dejar que se escape de esta forma? – cuestiono Hayate un poco enojado.

– No importa. No es momento para preocuparnos de él. Que los 8 generales, Tenrou, E.O.S y lo que quedan de los 10 magos santos. Tendremos una junta militar de emergencia – miro a Seihla y su familia. Que suspiraron.

– Que la vigésimo séptima tropa y la vigésimo novena tropa que mantengan estricta vigilancia. ¡Los 8 generales, Tenrou, E.O.S y los cuatro Santos que quedan deberán dar instrucciones a sus respectivas unidades! – todos los guardias asentaron y se fueron. Los demás suspiraron.

– Entonces es imposible reparar las barreras de inmediato, ¿verdad? – dijo Sinbad.

– Sí – respondieron los magos – Para que vuelva a la normalidad, necesitamos canalizar toda la magia y eso tardará alrededor de 10 días.

– Ya veo – dijo Sinbad – Entonces dejemos al barrera – todos se exaltaron, inclusive Sayaka, que en lo más común estaba de acuerdo.

– Pero Sin, ¿entonces qué…? – decía Ja'far.

– En lugar de eso, Yamuraiha y los demás hechiceros formarán parte de la fuerza militar – dijo Sinbad – E.O.S y Tenrou irán al Valle a proteger la ciudad de Sayaka. Esto será una disputa directa. Aunque Sayaka sea una sacerdote y yo un rey anciano, también somos conquistadores de laberintos – guió un ojo – Más que proteger, lo que quiero es abrirme camino y avanzar con mis propias manos.

Sayaka suspiro, pero se coloco a un lado de Sinbad.

– Bien, Sinbad. Acepto tu plan porque estoy corta de ideas, ¿aceptaran? – una sonrisa se formo en tres rostros. Y seguido los Uchiha sonrieron. Se colocaron de rodillas ante sus líderes.

– Oh mi señores, ¿Cómo puede preguntarnos eso a nosotros a estas alturas? – dijeron Seihla, Hayato, Ja'far y Yuuki. Ellos asentaron con la cabeza y se tocaron el pecho.

– Lo siento, no estoy en las mejores condiciones. Seguramente, les pediré que trabajen más de la cuenta esta vez – dijeron ambos, sonrieron y ellos asentaron.

Las personas se comenzaron a arreglar sus puestos, ya declarada la guerra. Entre ellos pasaba con la cabeza gacha Ultear.

Entro al cuarto donde se encuentran Sayaka y Sinbad.

– E-Esto… el oráculo de mi país fue terriblemente descortés – dijo con la cabeza gacha y muy avergonzada, se puso de rodillas - ¡No es posible que vayamos a luchar contra este país! Mi padre fue uno de los que firmo el acuerdo en Fiore, sería una pelea de alianza. ¡Nunca…Nunca…!

– Princesa – ella alzo su mirada y vio a Sayaka que le daba una sonrisa – Tal vez en el futuro, Tártaros y Fiore deban entrar en disputa, pero eso será para salvar a todo el mundo. El problema ahora es…

– "Tártaros"… no es así… - dijo Ultear.

– Así que estás al tanto – dijo Sinbad.

– ¡Pero yo no formo parte de eso! – dijo un poco apresurada – Es verdad que hace un tiempo estuvimos a merced de Tártaros, debido a malas jugadas… ¡Pero yo nunca…! – Sayaka le tomo ambas manos.

– En ese caso, por favor, aléjese de Sindria y Sukai City, princesa – ella se exalto y su sonrojo bajo – Al parecer, los que atacarán Sindria son una parte de la organización que se mueve independientemente. En otras palabras, aunque seas una princesa imperial, no podemos garantizar tu seguridad – apretó su mandíbula – No quiero que salgas lastimada. Por favor…

– ¡Entonces deje que me quede a su lado! – pidió arrodillándose - ¡Soy una conquistadora de laberinto! ¡No le supondré una carga! Si vosotros lo desean… si vosotros quieren… yo…

– Princesa, no debes decir más. No obstante, aceptamos tus sentimientos – dijo Sinbad acariciando su cabeza – Por favor, quédese el tiempo que quiera en este país, princesa – ella asentó y sonrió para irse de la habitación. Sayaka se exaltó y tensó.

– Es la primera vez en 7 años que siento una presencia tan oscura – dijo Sayaka sombría.

Mientras que unas personas y una gran masa oscura se acercaba a Sindria.

Pero los otros tres chicos pelean arduamente contra sus enemigos.

Shin y Tomoe se agacharon evitando perder la cabeza y miraron a Satori, que se movía como si anduviese desnudo.

– _¡Pese a que lleva una armadura pesada, es rápido! –_ pensó Shin, él bostezo y a ambos les creció una vena en la sien.

– Qué espadas tan desastrosas, ¿Por qué la Magi habrá escogido a unos mocosos como vosotros? – ellos fruncieron el ceño, no sabían si se metían con Miu –que los molestaba más – o con ellos –que los molestaba menos- lo miraron enojados – Me irritan… vosotros… y la Magi – ahí, ambos ensombrecieron la mirada. Satori se abalanzó contra ellos, haciéndole un corte a Shin en el rostro. Y comenzaron a pelear. Y a pesar de ser dos contra uno, va ganando el uno.

Bella hizo un vórtice de obscuridad y se abalanzo contra Miu, rompiendo con la presión su Borg. Y salió volando.

El hilo de sangre corrió por la mejilla de Shin.

– _Él es… - _pensaron Shin y Tomoe.

– _Esta persona…_ \- pensó Miu mientras caía al suelo y se ponía en defensa - _¡supera mi magia de protección con su poder de ataque!_

– _¡Nos supera con su técnica de espada!_ – pensaron los chicos. La imagen de ambos paso por su mente con superioridad.

– _Pero…_ \- pensó Miu poniendo una mirada decidida.

– _¡Esto no termina aquí_! – culminaron Shin y Tomoe.

– _¡Que esto funcione_! – Miu movió sus brazos como en un baile, y seguido varias esferas de Magoi se dirigieron a Bella.

– Es sólo Magoi. De esa manera no aguantará nada. Y tampoco habrá nada que lo cambie – dijo Medusa. Shin miro a Tomoe y él asentó. Para lo cual el equipo Djnn de Shin, desapareció mostrando su delgada espada.

– ¿Vas a rendirte? – pregunto Satori.

_Esa espada se apega a ti. Pero hay un modo que se te daría mucho mejor_

– _Desde pequeño la esgrima real que siempre he utilizado no se trata de sólo blandir la espada. ¡En otras palabras, la técnica que va más de acuerdo a mí es…! – _pensaba Shin. Hizo una pose extraña que hizo que una ladina sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Tomoe. Movió los pies y unas sombras atraparon a Satori.

El fuego salió del pie de Shin y comenzaron a rodearlo. Su técnica es… nada más ni nada menos… que comprimir el Magoi y convertirlo en fuego para controlarlo a su antojo. Es lo que desarrolló desde pequeño.

– Armadura mágica de espada – Tomoe se aparto un poco debido a las flamas y las sombras de sus pies se extendieron - ¡Espada Sagrada de Kurama! – la espada comenzó a brillar y unos lados de la estrella, se formo una llama blanca. Miro a Tomoe y ambos comenzaron a correr hacía Satori. Haciendo combos muy sincronizados.

– Mejoraron un poco – dijo al verlos tan sincronizados, de la nada, ambos se rozaron. Siendo está vez Tomoe al que le cortaron la frente derramando sangre – Pero… no es suficiente – los chicos se sonrieron de medio lado. Y varias partes de la capa de Satori fueron cortándose.

– ¿Decías? – dijo Tomoe burlón.

Mientras que Miu sigue lanzando esferas de rukh solamente. Pero al final, Bella está retrocediendo, cosa que Medusa no pasó por desapercibido.

– ¡Bella está comenzado a retroceder! ¡Falta de Magoi! – dijo asombrado. Los ataques continuos han hecho que utilice demasiado Magoi.

– _Nunca lo olvides, Miu-chan… - le dijo Aladdin a Miu – Eres una Magi. Eres amada por el rukh, y el Magoi infinito que tienes es el arma que no perderá ante nadie – ella parpadeo dos veces, pero luego sonrió levemente._

Miu se apoyó en un pie y su espada cambio hasta cristalizarse, creo una gran masa de rukh se creo, y la lanzó contra Bella, y la atrapó. Se apoyó en el otro pie y la espada cambió a un multicolor.

Mientras que Shin y Tomoe siguen golpeando y cortando a Satori.

– ¡Constelación de Orión! – decía e iba a lanzar la verdadera técnica. Hasta que tres sombras con formas de flechas los apartaron junto con rayos. Y Miu salió volando emitiendo un corto grito.

– ¡Oh! Su poder es increíble – Tomoe y Shin salieron del humo – Pero… todavía no ha terminado – la albina se levanto – Serán testigos del nuevo poder del contenedor metálico de la oscuridad – se giro a la Djnn forcejeando – Bella, en la forma en la que te encuentras, no podrás cumplir con tu objetivo. ¡Libérate, verdadero contenedor oscuro! – su mano se lleno de las mismas flechas y se las lanzó al corazón. El Djnn se comenzó a mover más.

Por la mente de Bella pasaban imágenes muy dolorosas, muertes y perdidas.

– ¡NO…! – grito su interior moviéndose. Dolida mientras espesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. La Djnn se libero con esfuerzo cortándose un ala. Y volviéndose más pequeña.

– ¿Regreso a la normalidad? – se pregunto Shin acercándose a Miu junto a Tomoe.

– No… eso es… - dijo un poco asustada Miu.

Las marcas negras descendieron hasta todo el cuerpo de Bella, creando una masiva y reveladora Equipamiento Completo de Djnn.

– Ésta es la máxima expresión del poder del contenedor metálico de la oscuridad – ella abrió sus ojos obscuros y carentes de vida – Una armadura mágica oscura completa.

– ¡¿Armadura mágica oscura completa?! – pregunto asombrado Tomoe.

– Vieron una parte fea de mí, ¿cierto? – dijo Bella – Ahora me enfrentaré a vosotros de esta forma – se elevó y luego descendió a gran velocidad. Los tres se dividieron y Miu la miro mientras corría.

– _Puedo sentir un poder más intenso y fuerte que el de hace un rato. Seguramente, será capaz de destruir mi barrera de protección – _pensó Miu quitándose del camino. Pero la espada que ella carga se convirtió en cadenas de oscuridad - ¡¿Cambió!?

– Así es. Endurezco en un instante la oscuridad que reúno y los convierto en armas ¡Una espada que puede transformarse a mi antojo! – la alzo y movió en el cielo lanzándosela a Miu, que no la pudo evitar y la atrapo con fuerza. Bella la jaló y está subía, pero Tomoe la cortó.

– Gracias, Tomoe – dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

– ¡Somos tres contra una! ¡Vayamos con calma! – declaro el peli-plateado. Ella bajo hasta el suelo.

– Satori, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir durmiendo? – pregunto de lo más tranquila – Despierta – él abrió sus ojos de golpe, y sus brazos y piernas faltantes comenzaron a volver a su cuerpo.

– Si, mi señora.

– ¡¿Qué es ese tipo?! – exclamo Tomoe.

– No ha derramado ni una sola gota de sangre, es imposible – dijo Shin confundido y desconcertado.

– Satori es un eterno caballero a mi servicio y comparte mi mismo destino. Nosotros nos juramos el uno al otro… que algún día recuperaríamos el país que nos fue arrebatado. ¡No dejaré que interfieran!

– Contenedor domestico: Armadura de la Obscuridad – dijo, y de la nada y dos cortes se asomaron por los rostros de Tomoe y Shin, dándoles tres cada uno.

– La "Armadura de la obscuridad" De Satori hace que una poderosa energía entre en su cuerpo y el piso… crea una reacción contradictoria que lo hace tener una velocidad extrema. Me pregunto si podrán con él

Satori volvió a desaparecer y como sus oponentes eran o son Tomoe y Shin, comenzó a acorralarlos, y ellos apenas esquivaban los ataques.

– ¡Está detrás de ustedes! – se escucho, la espada de Nai se clavó en el suelo y este desapareció, seguida Yoshino cayó a su lado.

– Nosotros los ayudaremos – dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias! – dijeron cada uno en su tono.

– ¿Dónde está Mavis? – pregunto Shin.

– Está dentro de la cámara del tesoro – respondió Nai. Recordando que había un árbol que restauraba sus fuerzas y controlaba su sello.

– ¿Pudieron entrar? – dijo sorprendido Tomoe.

– ¡Sí! Shin-san, Tomoe-san, aquella vez… - decía Nai, pero Satori paso por su frente, haciéndolos separarse.

– Chicos, ganemos tiempo en la pelea. Yo tengo mucho Magoi, pero a ellos – Miu miro a los otros dos – seguramente se les acabara en algún momento.

– ¡Yoshino, Nai, vosotros…! – les iba a ordenar Tomoe.

– ¿Está bien que hagan eso? – todos miraron a Medusa, que movió el brazo y varias imágenes aparecieron, dos exactamente. Sindria y el Valle.

– ¡¿Sindria?! – exclamo Shin.

– ¡¿El Valle?! – Tomoe abrió sus ojos cuando vio a seis personas, dividida en dos grupos.

– ¡Ambas barreras han sido rotas! – dijo asustada y sorprendida Miu, eso solía durar mucho tiempo.

– ¡¿Esa es la organización?! – pregunto Yoshino.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?! ¡¿Quieren involucrar dos países en lucha?! – grito Shin enojado.

– Pues eso… es culpa suya, Rey Shin – él se exalto al igual que el resto – Es porque escaparon a ese país que decidimos no ignorar más a Sindria. Además de haber huido toda tu vida en el valle de la paz y sombras. Tampoco a ellos dos: - ensombreció la mirada – Sayaka y Sinbad. Por suerte, uno de ellos ha sido sellado.

– No puede ser… ¿por mi culpa? – dijo preocupado.

– ¡Así es, rey Shin! Donde los dos van, llega el desorden, peleas y muerte. Ése es el destino de los Saluja – lo señalo con un dedo.

– ¿Nuestro… destino?

– ¡Shin-san! – grito Nai para hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¡No lo escuches! – le ordenó Yoshino - ¡La organización siempre ha tenido a Sindria y el Valle en la mira! – él movió la cabeza reaccionando y apretó la espada.

– Qué princesa tan molesta. Bella, ella es la hoja de Ur y Hakuryuu y también me interesa un poco… quisiera devolverla viva a Tártaros – dijo Medusa.

– Eso es imposible. La mataré en un instante…. Con mi magia extrema.

– _¿Magia Extrema? – _se pregunto Miu.

– Magia extrema, danza espadas sombra – una gran cantidad de rukh salió de la rubia.

– ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Eso se ve muy poderoso! – advirtió Miu.

– ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! – dijo Tomoe. Cubriéndose al igual que el resto, para no volar por el rukh negro que venia en masa.

– ¡Hay que conseguir el poder de Scarlet rápidamente y llevárselo a Sayaka-sama! ¡No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya! – grito Shin decidido, pero su marca comenzó a crecer – _Rayos…_

Bella se elevó hasta el cielo muy alto y todos la miraron, y luego la gran estrella de Solomon que hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos hasta casi salirse.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Al fin lo veré! Rey… Shin… - decía Medusa como lunática.

Las personas cada vez más se acercan a Sindria y el Valle.

Rey Sinbad, Sacerdote Sayaka. Pueden luchar, pueden odiarlos… ¡Ése es su deseo!

Kami, los gemelos, Shion y Aladdin abrieron sus ojos.

Yamu también lo hizo.

– Han llegado – dijeron todos los magos seriamente.


	11. IV: III

_Recuerdos_

**_Narración en un recuerdo_**

**(Aclaraciones)****  
**

_(Dudas)_

* * *

Sayaka y Sinbad abrieron sus ojos pesadamente.

– Fiore es la alianza de la paz, mientras vosotros tengan paz, nosotros también la tendremos. No dejaremos que nadie nos arrebate esa libertad. Por eso lucharemos por esa paz… - Sinbad saco su espada y Sayaka alzo su bastón - ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Fiore!

Los magos de clarividencia revisan cada rincón de Sindria y otros ocho el valle.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Sinbad.

– Sí. Todas las tropas terminaron de desplegarse. Los 8 generales, E.O.S y Tenrou se encuentran listos en cada una de sus posiciones – respondieron Hayate y Ja'far.

– La cabeza del enemigo llegará dentro de poco a destino – dijo un hombre de cada círculo.

Los mini-Djnn oscuros se acercan al área de Drakon. Que se encuentra con Tsubasa, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se muestra serio. Encarnaron lo mirada y asentaron.

– ¡Disparen! – las flechas salieron volando, y comenzaron a atacar a los mini-Djnn.

* * *

En cambio en el Valle en las montañas cerca del valle se encuentran Gemi y Mini, vieron los Djnn en el cielo.

– Sueñen si creen que les dejaremos siquiera entrar – varias armas ilusionares reales a la vez comenzaron a caer dentro de ellos.

* * *

– Los arqueros y Gemi y Mini han abierto paso – dijeron. Se exaltaron – Una fuerte presencia de Magoi se está acercando.

Yui sintió algo, miro hacia atrás y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se ve divertida. Maniobro con su látigo y lo choco contra el suelo.

* * *

En cambio Hayato, muy serio y la mirada carente de vida, se encuentra frente a un tipo.

– Al parecer… - inició.

* * *

– … tú serás mi oponente, ¿no es así? – dijo seria y enojada Haruka. El chico rubio de ojos obscuros sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

– En serio planeas luchar contra mí – dijo Kami cruzada de brazos.

– Parecen querer terminar con los magos – dijo Aladdin rodeado.

– Puede que sea cierto – respondió Shion a su lado.

* * *

– Están aquí, aquellos que controlan los contenedores metálicos oscuros – dijo Ja'far.

– Sí – dijo Sinbad. Sayaka encarno la mirada.

– _Sin embargo, es extraño. Aunque mi poder esté sellado, siento que el número de enemigos es muy reducido – _pensó Sayaka.

* * *

Bella giro sobre su cuerpo y puso su espada cerca de sus ojos.

– Espero que estén listos. Sientan mi Danzas de espadas Oscuras. ¡Mi magia extrema! – cerro sus ojos como en forma de rezo.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – dijo confundido Nai.

– Shion-san me contó sobre esto – dijo seria Miu – Cuando la armadura mágica se encuentra al máximo, ese exorbitante poder permite utilizar la "**Magia Extrema"** y no puede ser detenido por nada ni por nadie – hizo una maniobra con su espada y el cristal cambio a dorado - ¡Eso no puedo permitirlo! – saltó y las esferas de Orión, pero fueron cortadas. Ella miro a Satori.

– Así es, Satori. Protege a Bella hasta que la magia esté lista – dijo Medusa.

– Sí, señora Medusa – dijo fríamente. De la estrella comenzaron a salir masas negras.

– ¡Nosotros detendremos al guerrero! – declaro Tomoe – ¡Lo siento Miu, pero tú tendrás que detener esa magia! – ella lo miro decidida, aunque no entendió el "lo siento". Pero asentó.

– ¡Está bien! – concentro su energia y los cuatro chicos comenzaron a correr, ella concentro su energia y la espada comenzó a brillar – Espada de Marry… ¡Garra del Ángel del Agua! – varias esferas de agua corrieron hasta Satori y el vapor comenzó a salir.

– No sabía que también podías utilizar magia de agua – dijo Medusa sorprendida viendo la espada de Miu. Que ha cambiado ahora la agarradera es completamente circula y posee 2 pinchos en sus extremos. El filo tiene una ligera curvatura y en sus extremo posee 2 sobresalientes. Uno de ellos está formado por 4 pinchos en los que se alterna el color blanco y negro.

– ¡Aunque eso no te importa! ¡Sí la puedo usar! – grito con una sonrisa burlona.

– Aunque, eso no servirá de nada – dijo Medusa. Satori salió de la nada y comenzó a tratar de atacarlos, ellos los evitaba, pero al parecer tenía un fetiche con Shin.

– ¡Shin-san! – grito Nai y vio el suelo, viendo como el choque de dos energías contrarias – _Si Shin-san no puede con él, de seguro mi ataque no servirá de nada, ¿Qué debería hacer para ayudar?_

– **_Creo que no me queda de otra – _**resonó en sus oídos, bajo la cabeza y dio un gran alarido sacudiéndose su cabello.

– Nai-san… - murmuro Yoshino, miro a Satori y dio una pirueta encima de él, pero lo evitó y sus ojos se contrajeron cuando su espada se reflejo en sus ojos.

– ¡Garra del Ángel del Agua! – de nuevo el humo llego y Tomoe apartó a Yoshino, para que no se hiriera. Y él y Shin comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo, pero era imposible.

– _Rayos, ¿Qué me pasa? Si apenas mueve las manos y los pies – _se quejo de si mismo Shin. Y no era sólo eso, también ha puesto en peligro su hogar, a Sayaka, Sinbad, y Sindria.

_Conquistaremos este laberinto y te curaremos_

Aunque se lo habían prometido, ¡La situación no podría ser peor!

¿Por qué siempre…? ¿Por qué siempre ellos…? ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre…! ¡Siempre terminaban de esa forma!

¡¿Acaso eso era el destino?!

– ¡Maldición! – grito enojado corriendo hacía él, pero él desapareció haciéndolo caer, miro la espada caer lentamente hacía sí mismo. Pero una blanca cabellera se poso delante. Seguido una gran cantidad de sangre.

– ¡KYAAAA! – llevo su otra mano a su brazo perdido y el otro voló por el lugar. Y él cayó al suelo.

– ¡Nai-san! – grito espantada Yoshino. Rápidamente fue hasta él.

– ¡Nai! – gritaron Tomoe y Shin.

– Pobrecillo – se escuchó la voz de Bella. Todos miraron hacía arriba. Miu llego corriendo hacía su hermano, que trataba de no quejarse por la perdida – No se preocupen, no seré tan dura con vosotros – Miu la miro y luego a su hermano, y Shin frunció el ceño – Magia extrema… Danza de la Oscuridad – pronunció lentamente, y una gran cantidad de lanzas comenzaron a caer.

Los chicos no encontraron salida… ¿Ese era su fin?

* * *

Masrur saltó y cayó sobre un mini-Djnn, encarno la mirada ¿De dónde demonios habían salido? Acaso están pasando por un fatídico Tabú.

* * *

Tsubasa cayó en un lugar y unas masas color galaxia seguidos de él, pero volvían a aparecer, una y otra vez.

– _Esto no acabará nunca – _movió sus ojos de un lado a otro – _Tiene que haber otra forma de destruir a los Djnn oscuros – _chasqueo la lengua y tomó el tomo de su espada.

* * *

Yui atrapo una espada con el látigo chasqueando la lengua. Se separo y comenzó a evitar ágilmente la espada del tipo, lo atrapo con el látigo y lo apartó de ella.

– No lo haces tan mal para no poder utilizar el equipo Djnn completo. Por eso no eres enemigo para mi contenedor metálico oscuro – la estrella brillo y dos clones aparecieron a sus costados.

– _¿Jutsu? – _pensó confundida.

– Uno más – dijo como lunático. Y otro apareció dándole un esfuerzo a la chica, para un solo látigo y una persona, aunque fuese ágil. Otra salió detrás y le cortó la espalda, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre salga de la línea deforme que ahora tiene allí atrás. – Lo siento. Había uno más – dijo el tipo apuntándole. Ella chasqueo la lengua.

– ¡Desaparece de una vez! – grito el tipo que iba contra Hayato. Que lo miraba indiferente. Una gran masa negra con forma de puño fue hasta Hayato. Él malo sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció - ¿Eh?

Debajo de Hayato hay un gran hueco, como si fuese un Fanalis, y mantiene un brazo en alto.

– Estás presumiendo tu fuerza. Muy bien ¡Te mostraré el poder del Rey oscuro! ¡Armadura completa! – su cuerpo se torno negro – Fuerza Negra – otra masa apareció, Hayato no se movió, pero cuando vio algo, fue muy tarde, para ser inundado por una explosión.

* * *

Haruka comenzó a maniobrar desviando esferas negras que iban hacía ella. Pero una no la evito y se fue hacía un lado casi cayendo al vacío. Trago duro, sus Jutsu's de gravedad no duraría tanto como la de un mago.

– La magia de una Sen Jutsu y contendora metálica es basura ante el poder de mi contenedor metálico oscuro – dijo el rubio con burla. Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¡No estés tan seguro! – le reclinó.

* * *

– Que la primera tropa se refuerce. Segunda y tercera tropa, prepárense – ordenó Drakon, y las flechas fueron disparadas.

* * *

– No parece que estuviéramos perdiendo – dijo Haruka confiada, él se rió.

– ¿Acaso crees que sólo esto es parte de nuestra estrategia? – dijo divertido.

* * *

Layla –que fue la única de E.O.S que se quedó- voló por los cielos y tocó una melodía, y varios monstruos marinos salieron, ella sonrió.

– Chicos, comeros esa cosa oscura – pidió amable, ellos se fueron contra la masa, y Layla palideció, hasta parecer un pote de pintura blanca - ¿Qué es esa masa…? – los monstruos están muertos, y lo único que se ve es su esqueleto.

* * *

Haruka abrió sus ojos y su boca sorprendida.

– ¡Cuando eso devore todo, su estará perdido! – dijo el rubio demasiado divertido.

* * *

– ¡Sin! ¿Eso es…? – dijo Ja'far recordándolo. Sinbad asentó con la cabeza muy enojado y apretando la mandíbula.

* * *

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo confundido Gemi cayendo al suelo después de haber derrotado a los tipos del cielo viendo la masa oscura con forma de nubes acercarse al valle.

* * *

– Aladdin… eso es… - dijo Shion tragando duro.

– Sí.

* * *

En un cementerio de espadas, se puede ver a una rubia muy cansada encima de estas.

– La Magia extrema… es increíble – dijo agotada, descendió hasta el suelo, y se des-transformó. Desplomándose en brazos de Satori. Sonrió y luego miro a Medusa – Medusa-sama, ahora la organización nos ayudará a reconstruir a Saber, ¿no es así?

– Idiota, ¿Hacia dónde crees que apuntabas? – dijo fría e indiferente. Ella se exaltó, dos sonoros gritos se acercaron a ellos, y dos "X" fueron clavadas en la espalda de Satori.

– ¡Satori! – ella miro hacía un lado y vio a Miu, Yoshino y Nai ser rodeados por una energia de colores - ¡¿Por qué estás ahí?!

– **Sharrar Sarab **(Espejismo de Espejo de Agua) – dijo tranquila Miu – Es una magia de agua que utiliza el vapor a alta temperatura para refractar la luz.

– ¿Vapor? – cuestiono, pareció recordar algo - ¿Acaso utilizaste magia de agua por todas partes para conseguir esto? – Tomoe y Shin volvieron a correr hacía ellos - ¡Satori! – el peli-rojo se levanto, y desvió a los dos chicos - ¡Satori, derrótalos!

– Sí, mi reina – dijo tratando de caminar, pero lo hacía tambaleando.

– Parece que se quedó sin Magoi – dijo Medusa un poco divertida.

Tomoe y Shin corrieron hacía él, con el motivo de rozarle la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, se la quebraron, sorprendiéndolos.

– ¿Está vacío? ¿Hasta en la cabeza? – dijo asombrado Nai. Bella frunció el ceño y Satori cayó al suelo.

– ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? Pero todavía no… ¡No hemos terminado! ¿Verdad, Satori?

– Sí… mi reina – dijo comenzando a levantarse.

– ¡¿Qué son ustedes?! – dijo extrañado y atónito Tomoe.

– Es una marioneta. Ese guerrero está hecho arena ferruginosa. Se mueve por el poder de la magia de magnetismo. ¡Sólo era una marioneta! – declaró Miu.

– Muy bien. Es lo menos que puedo esperar de mi caballero – dijo Bella – Además, prometimos cumplir nuestro sueño juntos, ¿verdad? – Satori se levanto y se convirtió en polvo cayendo al suelo, los ojos de Bella brillaron un tanto confundidos - ¿Satori? – comenzó a temblar – Estás bien, ¿cierto? Tú me prometiste que… siempre estarías a mi lado… - las espadas desaparecieron y cayó de rodillas – Satori…

– _Juro que siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado – dijo Satori con una voz tan gruesa y madura aún a sus once años._

– Satori… - sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y desbordaron cayendo a la arena, se pego a ella como si él fuese a volver.

– Tal vez ellos sólo estaban siendo utilizados por Tártaros – dijo Yoshino.

– ¡No digas eso! ¡Nos dañaron en todas las formas posibles! ¡Hasta le quitaron el brazo a Nai! – grito Shin enojado. La miro fijamente lamentarse – Aún así… ¡Si son nuestros enemigos, compórtense como tal! – Bella apretó los puños y subió su mirada llena de odio. Él conocía esa mirada, dos personas la han tenido en su vida. Tart Valet y Marko - ¿Qué vosotros sólo estaban siendo utilizados como Marko? Eso no… - comenzó a retroceder y su marca se extendió por su brazo. Y bella comenzó levantarse.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Satori…? – dijo rencorosa comenzando a acercarse.

– ¡No te acerques! – ordeno Shin y su marca se extendió por su cuello y un poco su rostro.

– ¡Shin-kun, no lo hagas! – pidió Miu.

– Maldición… - maldijo Shin, la vio fijamente acercándose - ¡Maldición! – maniobro con la espada y todos lo miraron, para ver como la clavaba en el suelo.

– Shin-kun… - dijo Miu tranquilizándose. Los ojos de Bella volvieron a brillar y tuvo una extraña mirada. Hasta que una flecha negra la atravesó en el estómago, y una cantidad de sangre salió de ella. Y todos se sorprendieron.

– Es una lástima, pero tu trabajo ha terminado, Bella – dijo Medusa indiferente, sacó la flecha y más sangre salió.

* * *

Hayato se movió ágilmente evitando las masas oscuras, paro en un punto fijo y vio al tipo.

– ¡Vamos a terminar con esto! – dijo y muchas más comenzaron a atormentarlo - ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Si no me esquivas, te aplastaré! - Hayato paro en un punto seco, y se vio rodeado - ¿Qué harás? – Hayato ensombreció la mirada.

– Espíritu del sadismo y la crueldad – las pulseras en sus muñecas se volvieron doradas con una protuberancia blanca y sus brazos se tornaron negros - Cadena de Explosiones (爆発の連鎖, Bakuhatsu no Rensa): Jackal gira sobre si mismo formando un circulo, acto seguido una gran cantidad de explosiones se producen en el área circundante de este dentro de un radio muy largo, apareció delante del tipo haciendo que tiemble, comenzó a extender su brazo – Entérate que todo lo que toco… explota – tomo su cabeza y la desapareció mirándolo sombrío y luego al cielo.

* * *

La sangre se divisa en la blanca camisa de Yui. Una melodiosa risa se escucho por parte de la persona que le apunta.

– ¿Te duele? Pobre niña. Agradece que te acabe con todo mi poder – alzo su espada - ¡Magia Extrema, Caleidoscopio de Sombras! – cincuenta sombras más aparecieron rodeando a Yui. Que soltó una leve risa.

– Creo que yo también debo dejar de jugar, ¿no crees, Hayato? – dijo mirando el cielo que se reflejo en sus ojos, poso cerca de rostro – Oh espíritu de la nobleza y la protección – el látigo se convirtió en rayos y saltó en el cielo - ¡Garra del Dragón del Trueno! – lo movió en el cielo.

– ¡No podrás detener mi ataque con un simple ataque! – Yui sonrió de medio lado y el látigo se dividió en cuatro golpeando a todos los guardias y estos se cortaron en miles de pedazos, pero el real sólo por la mitad - ¿Qué?

– Lo siento, - su látigo volvió a la normalidad – pero mi látigo puede ser muy fuerte cuando se lo propone – maniobro con el y sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

Bella se arrastra en el suelo con su propia sangre corrida por todo el suelo, pero luego cayó casi consciente.

– ¡Oye! –Shin desclavo la espada del suelo y fue hasta ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

– ¡Señorita! – exclamo Miu corriendo hacia ellos. Shin frunció el ceño viendo a Bella y luego vio sombrío a Medusa.

– ¡Maldita! – su sello se rompió y la mancha se extendió por todo su brazo. Y una gran cantidad de rukh oscuro salió de la nada.

– Esto es… el rukh de esta persona – dijo asombrada Miu.

Shin en medio de todo el rukh abrió sus ojos veía imágenes, de Bella y Satori, que se ven muy felices a diferencia de ahora.

– _¿Los recuerdos de esta persona? Al igual que me dijo Mavis que pasó con Marko – _pensó atónito. Un fuerte estruendo inundo sus oídos.

* * *

– _Todo sea por nuestro maestro E.N.D – exclaman los magos a las afueras de Saber destruyendo, pero una marca los define la marca de Tártaros, ose que Al-Thamen no fue quien destruyó a Saber._

– _El reino de Saber ha llegado a su fin. El próximo rey será nuestro gran maestro Mc Garden de la octava división._

– _¡¿Mc Garden será el Rey?! ¡Él nos ha traicionado! – grito un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos agua marina. Un hombre envio una onda mágica matando al más fuerte del clan de Saber._

– _¡Es una orden del nuevo Rey! ¡Encuéntrenlos!_

* * *

– ¿Esto es… la rebelión del Reino de Saber? – dijo asombrado Nai.

Los ojos de Shin se vaciaron. Veía todo con esa mirad extraña. El país… está en llamas… ¿Por qué? A pesar de que las personas sólo quieren ser felices… ¿Por qué se matan entre ellos? ¿Por qué tienen que morir?

La marca en de Shin comenzó a extenderse por su rostro.

– ¡No lo hagas, Shin-kun! – grito un poco desesperada Miu - ¡Si simpatizas con su rukh, tú…!

* * *

– _Encontré a la princesa – _resonó en los oídos de Shin.

– _¡¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a la familia Real que merece su lealtad?! – grito enojado Satori protegiendo a Bella - ¿No sienten vergüenza? ¡Vosotros son sus caballeros!_

– _No seremos nosotros quienes la asesinen. Es el rencor que se ha acumulado por mucho tiempo en este país. Para acabar con ese rencor… - lágrimas salieron de los ojos del guardia, ninguno queria hacer eso – la familia Real debe morir._

– _¡La princesa es tan sólo una niña, no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡¿Por qué tiene que morir?! – grito enojado Satori._

– _¿Por qué? Pues… ¡porque es el destino! – y seguido todos mataron a Satori._

– _¡Satori! – le pisaron la cabeza a la rubia._

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos…? – pensaba la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos._

* * *

– _¿…pueden hacer eso como si fuera de lo más normal? – _culmino el pensamiento Shin.

_ ¡Porque es el destino!_

¿Acaso el destino… está decidido?

Toda la felicidad… basada en…

Nacer.

Vivir.

Y todo se rompe en un desenlace inesperado.

¿Acaso todo estaba decidido desde el principio?

El inmenso poder… que guía a los humanos… ¿Es el destino…?

– _Yo le tengo rencor…a ese destino… - _a Shin sólo le falta su ojo izquierdo por ser consumido – _Lo odio._

– ¿Que es esto? – pregunto un poco asustada Yoshino.

– "Caer en depravación." Cuando las personas maldicen su destino el rukh de esas personas se vuelve oscuro – declaro Miu con el flequillo bajo. Dio un paso hacia delante - ¡No lo hagas, Shin-kun! ¡Aléjate de su rukh! ¡Si no lo haces, tú también caerás! – él no la escuchó – Si es así… - maniobró con la espada y su frente comenzó a brillar. Pero luego unas flechas la apartaron y lastimaron.

– ¡Miu-san/Onee-chan! – gritaron los niños.

– Oh, no. No deberías interferir, Magi – dijo descendiendo Medusa.

– Miu… - murmuro Shin viéndola, como se levantaba con esfuerzo. Se volteó hacia Medusa – Tú… maldita… - tomo su espada rencoroso.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien, Rey Shin! Tenme rencor, ódiame. Yo soy la causa de todo esto. Yo estuve ahí el día en el que te separaron de tu familia, cuanto tu padre murió y ahora que los países en los que buscaste refugio están envueltos en guerra.

– Tú…

– Yo también soy el motivo por el que viniste a Scarlet. Mi maldición fue la que te guió hasta aquí. Por eso tu querida hermana utilizó una gran cantidad de Magoi y está agonizando. ¡Y el hijo de la reina del tiempo perdió su brazo izquierdo! Soy el responsable de que en tu cuerpo viva el demonio Kurama… y también el que hizo que Tart Valet te llevará hasta el Valle.

Shin hizo una extraña expresión.

– ¿Lo entendiste? Yo… yo soy tu destino – Shin abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

– No… no debes escucharla… - dijo Miu tratando de levantarse.

– Me odias, ¿cierto? En ese caso, puedes asesinarme con ese contenedor metálico que se ha teñido de negro – y en ese momento, Shin caería en depravación. Shin dio un gruñido característico en él.

– ¡No lo hagas, Shin-kun! – Miu logró levantarse, para dar dos pasos y volver a caer. Shin clavo su espada en Medusa.

– Bien hecho, Rey Shin. Bienvenido al lado de nuestro creador – y seguido comenzó a volverse rukh, sorprendiendo a Shin.

Un brazo fino se tensó en un cristal.

La marca de Sayaka se removió y está tuvo que tocarse la cabeza por el dolor.

– ¡Sayaka! – Hayate la tomo para que no cayera. A ella le paso la imagen de Shin negro.

– _¡Ahora lo entendí! ¡Así que éste era su verdadero propósito! – _pensó Sayaka.

* * *

Ha llegado la hora. En la que un nuevo rey renacerá. El rey oscuro ha llegado a la tierra. Más oscuro que las tinieblas.

Una larga cabellera color rojo se extendió en un cristal.

Una azul.

Una blanca.

Una rosa.

Y una corta rubia.

* * *

El remolino de rukh desapareció y mostro a Shin con la armadura oscura y su espada. Alzo su mirada. Sus ojos son rojos carentes de vida y una línea negra en ellos dilatada.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo confundido Nai.

– ¡Un Djnn oscuro se apodero de él! – declaro Miu. Él movió su espada tomando una pose de esgrima real y Medusa se reflejo en ella.

– Miu, tú también tienes que venir con nosotros – ella retrocedió un poco y bajo el flequillo, que luego fue revuelto por su estrella.

– ¡Sabiduría de Solomon! – el rostro de Shin palideció un poco más, pero el ojo en su frente se comenzó a remover y una cantidad de rukh salió, haciéndola retroceder un poco - ¡El adorno que tiene en la frente está interfiriendo!

– En ese caso, sólo hay que quebrarlo, ¿verdad? – todos se exaltaron a escuchar esa voz. Todos voltearon y la miraron preocupados.

– ¡Mavis! – exclamo sorprendido Tomoe - ¿Cómo…?

– Sólo es un poco, pero mi Magoi está regresando – dijo la rubia caminando, mientras sujeta su brazo. Paro a unos metros de Shin. Miro fijamente a su hermano, esos ojos, ella también los poseía - ¡No es propio de ti… haber sido engañado de esa forma! – frunció el ceño, alzo su pierna piso con fuerza casi rompiendo el piso - ¡Aunque sea a la fuerza, haré que regreses! – sus ojos se vaciaron y la línea apreció, pero la de ella es más gruesa.

* * *

La masa negra cada vez más se acerca a Sindria, encima de el vuela Haruka. Sus brazos están consumidos por unos símbolos de múltiples colores.

– ¡¿Ya están hasta aquí?! – grito sorprendida, un alfiler le rozo el cachete y ella giro evitando los demás.

– No es momento para quedarse viendo – dijo divertido el rubio disparando una y otra vez haciendo que el agua se vuelva vapor – Así que la luz se volvió eso. Cuando te quedes sin Magoi, no podrás hacer ni eso – Haruka frunció el ceño.

Una flecha cayó a un Djnn. Este se fue de espaldas y cayó a la masa oscura. Volviéndose un esqueleto. Los guardias se extrañaron cuando eso comenzó a subir, más, más, y más.

Drakon saltó y escupió fuego haciendo que retroceda, pero volvió a aparecer.

– ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Retrocedan hasta entrar en la barrera protectora! – ordenó.

– ¡Sayaka! – grito preocupado Hayate.

– Su verdadero objetivo era…

* * *

– ¿Shin-kun y Miu-chan? – declaro confundido Aladdin.

– Ésta es sólo una operación fingida – declaro Shion mirando seriamente todo.

* * *

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamo Ja'far.

– Si seguimos de esta forma, tendré que… - decía Sayaka a punto de desfallecer.

– ¡Pero!

– ¡Señor Sinbad! ¡Sayaka-sama! – todos voltearon ante el llamado.

– Ultear-Hime – dijo confundido Hayate. Ella mantiene extendida su pulsera plateada.

– Por favor… ¡Por favor, dejen que les ayude! – pidió.

– ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron todos confundidos.

* * *

Mavis se apoyo en un pie y con el otro pateo a Shin, pero este lo paro con un brazo, forcejo un poco, pero luego la aparto. Ella dio una pequeña pirueta. Piso mal y se cayó, pero paro la espada de Shin con la suya.

– Ya… déjalo – dijo fríamente.

– ¡No me rendiré hasta que regreses! – Shin paro de forcejear un momento, pero el ojo en su frente se enfureció. La espada se convirtió en cadenas y la tomo de la espada y la zarandeo tirándola a una gran velocidad hasta un muro. Pero Tomoe saltó y la tomo entre sus brazos recibiendo él el impacto.

– ¡Mavis-san! ¡Tomoe-san! – grito Nai tomando su brazo, o lo que queda de el – _No puedo hacer nada… soy inútil… yo… - _esa sonrisa paso por su mente. Chasqueo la lengua, tomo su espada y maniobro con su mano faltante - ¡Scarlet! ¡Dame tu poder!- la estrella se pasmo justo debajo del símbolo característico de la espada. Y salió la Djnn, pero está tiene mechones blancos y muchos más accesorios.

– Por fin me llamaste. Si que eres testarudo – debajo de él comenzó a brillar y algo comenzó a brillar en él – Pero eso me gusta de ti.

– ¿Scarlet-san? ¿Por qué? – dijo confundida Miu.

– Dos motivos. Pero, aunque le falta mucho, pero decidí apostar por él, Magi – dijo con una sonrisa tierna Scarlet. El brazo faltante de Nai se volvió de metal, brillante, como uno real. Él sonrió y apretó el puño.

– ¡Ahora sí!

– Todo depende de ti, niño llorón – y volvió a desaparecer.

Mavis y Tomoe aparecieron delante del peli-rojo, comenzaron a tratar de cortarlo con la espada, pero también cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta que él los tomo de las piernas y los lanzo como muñecas de trapo.

Pero dos niños los atraparon.

– Yoshino… - dijo Mavis.

– Nai – dijo confundido Tomoe.

– Nosotros lo distraeremos – dijo Yoshino soltando a Mavis.

– ¿Podrán hacerlo? – dijo Miu con una sonrisa. Ellos sonrieron.

– ¡Claro! ¡¿Con quién crees que hablas, kobito?! – dijo burlón Tomoe.

Todos comenzaron a correr. Los niños delante de Miu y delante de los niños, Mavis y Tomoe.

Shin comenzó a lanzar flamas al azar, y con una de esas Miu se resbalo.

Nai y Yoshino la tomaron de la mano. Ella alzo la mirada confundida, y vio sus sonrisas. Ellos se impulsaron en un pie y la lanzaron a ella. Seguido, Tomoe y Mavis alzaron un pie, y con sus pies chocaron los de Miu dándole más impulsó.

Ella apretó un puño y su espada.

– ¡Sabiduría de…- le golpeo el ojo de la frente y su estrella apareció, él le tomo un brazo, pero ella retrocedió un poco y lo golpeo en el brazo, creando un gran magnetismo de de fuerza, con tal, de que podían perderlos –…Solomon! – el ojo se rompió y la energía de su mente corrió a la del peli-rojo – _Shin-kun… - _pensó preocupada.

* * *

La masa oscura se comenzó a subir por la barrera de Sindria, al igual que la del Valle.

Haruka miro preocupada eso. Al igual que Shion y Aladdin.

Pero la primera casi cae.

– Al parecer te has quedado sin Magoi – las cuchillas fueron contra ella cortándola y rajándola. La de sus brazos, sus piernas y hasta sus… pechos.

Haruka sostiene lo suyo y su lanza.

– ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Por ser la hija de un rey tan orgulloso y un ego tan grande!

– Viejo despreciable – a él le salió un cartel de 25 años – Hablas demasiado. Además, dicen que perro que ladra no muerde – dijo divertida la peli-purpura. A él se le apodero un tic en el ojo.

– Mocosa desgraciada. Entonces verás mi última fase – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, su cuerpo se torno negror, y apareció un gigantesco proyectil. Que disparo contra Haruka que sonrió de medio lado.

– Oh espíritu de la nobleza y la justicia – la punta de su lanza comenzó a brillar - ¡Circulo mágico de Tres niveles: Espejo de Agua – en su frente se realizaron varios pentagramas mágicos para crear varios círculos mágicos que desviaron todo desviaron el ataque del rubio, deshaciendo una gran cantidad de masa oscura.

– Idiota, ¡¿Cómo es que pudiste desviar mi magia Extrema?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú ya no tenías Magoi!

– Nunca subestimes a una princesa que ha pasado toda su vida encerrada en un castillo con tantos magos, y para colmo que sabe Sen-Jutsu – dijo jugando con su lanza – Además de ser una contenedora de magia celestial.

– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si eres una simple Sen-Jutsu!

– Lo siento – ella sonrió burlona – Yo soy una gran Sen-Jutsu, una fantástica.

– ¡maldita! – dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza - ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! – fue hacía ella, pero esta se movió y una espada se clavo en su estómago.

– Alguien que se ha quedado sin Magoi, aunque posea un contenedor metálico, es tan sólo un blanco – dijo Tsubasa. La espada volvió a él y este cayó al agua, Haruka se fue de espaldas, y Tsubasa la tomo – En serio, ¿La gran Sen-Jutsu hija de los más fuertes se ha quedado sin Magoi? – dijo divertido. Ella le sonrió.

* * *

Hinahoho lanzó un barco con barriles de aceite, que luego Drakon hizo explotar, haciendo que la masa retroceda.

– Está funcionando, pero… si no lo hacemos como Haru-chan, de un solo golpe… - decía Layla, una persona paso volando a su lado. Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

– Ella es… - dijo asombrado Hayato.

– ¡¿La princesa del Imperio Kou?! – dijo atónita Yui.

La princesa lleva el cabello color atado en una coleta alta. Pero es color gris con reflejos cristal.

La mayoría de su cuerpo esta hecha de hielo y lleva una especie de toga amarrada a su cintura, que no evita que su ombligo este al descubierto. Y tiene innumerables pulseras.

– Espíritu del Conocimiento y la responsabilidad. ¡Dale tu poder a tu Rey y envía una gran corriente que traiga justicia a la tierra! – Maniobro con el bastón. Y todos se exaltaron al sentir el inmenso frío - **Ice Make: Corona de Rosas (****薔薇の王冠**** Rozen Kurōne):** Ultear crea rosas gigantes y ramas con puntas hechas de hielo. Estas rodearon toda la isla deteniendo toda la masa que alcanzo un rango de unos 50 metros o más. Y luego se quebraron desapareciéndolas.

– Sayaka, ¿Ya habías previsto que esto iba a pasar? – pregunto Sinbad.

– Todavía no ha terminado. Preparen la magia de teleportación – dijo seria.

* * *

– ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Kami-chan! ¡Gemi, Mini! – dijo Seihla con una sonrisa a los niños que han destruido todas las nubes negras.

– ¿Quién diría que nuestra salvación serían tres niños? – murmuro con una sonrisa Shion.

– Lo vi venir, esos tres parecen adultos – murmuro Aladdin también con la misma.

– Puede que sus hijos, sean nuestra salvación desde un principio – dijo des-transformándose Allen.

– Cómo diga, principe Allen – dijo Rikku.

* * *

Mientras cierta albina desciende en un lugar sombrío.

– Shin kun, ¿dónde estás? – se pregunto mirando hacía todos lados. Sintió algo, una presencia que conocía de memoria, se reincorporo y miro al ovillo, un ovillo que esta rodeado por serpientes - ¿Shin-kun? – sintió un leve empujón en su espalda que la guió hasta Shin. Miro hacía tras y vio una cabellera roja.

Aterrizo en la cola muerta de un zorro.

– Regresemos, Shin-kun – dijo tomando su brazo, casi hueco por el golpe. Aunque era una demostración de su alma. – Todos te están esperando – no hubo respuesta y los segundos pasaron.

– Dime – hablo tan serio y frío que hizo que Miu se preocupara más - ¿Por qué vivimos? Si el destino lo ha decidido todo, ¿por qué debemos seguirlo? – apretó su brazo – Yo he cometido muchos errores – muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente – Si el equivocarse también es parte del destino, yo… ya no…

– Esas palabras… ¿en verdad salen de tu corazón? – cuestiono seria, él apretó sus brazos, el de él también se ve hueco. Ella sonrió y bajo de la cola – Shin-kun. No existe la necesidad de seguir ciegamente al destino. Al afrontarlo, la vida y el mundo pueden seguir adelante – las serpientes gruñeron – Sabes. Antes de convertirme en la Angel-Loyd de la luz, pasé sobre muchos destinos. Hubo cosas muy dolorosas y tristes también. Pero… - alzo su mirada – siempre te he visto de pie. Nunca te rindes y sigues avanzado – una imagen efímera llego a su mente – Así es… ¡Tú tienes coraje! ¡Yo lo sé! – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

El peli-rojo se exaltó al sentir el calor que emana la albina

– ¿Te diste cuenta? Gracias a tus convicciones, muchas personas recibieron ese coraje y decidieron seguir adelante siguiendo sus propios caminos. Tu coraje se está convirtiendo en una fuerza que mueve al mundo – sonrió plenamente – Tu lucha es la guía del rukh. ¡Ése es el destino!

Shin abrió sus ojos y casi se salen de su lugar. Pero siguen iguales, fue volteando poco a poco y las serpientes se cayeron.

– Si te equivocaste, sólo tienes que buscar nuevamente un mejor camino. De seguro existe. Y, sin duda, tú lo encontrarás – se sonrojo, pero sonrió - ¡Porque tú eres Shin-kun, a quien tanto quiero! – le extendió la mano.

Shin la miro fijamente, sus ojos volvieron a ser ámbares. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre…? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que extenderle la mano? Acaso siempre ella iba a salvarlo. Aunque sonará raro…

– Miu… - dijo con un tono extraño. Aquello le gustaba. Extendió su mano, y ella la tomo, haciendo que la mancha negra desaparezca de todo su cuerpo. Y el espacio se convirtió en una especie de lago con auras blancas.

Los cuerpos de Miu y Shin comenzaron a brillar, seguido el cuerpo de Shin se torno blanco de nuevo. Haciendo que todos sonrían.

– ¡Shin! – exclamaron felices Tomoe y Mavis.

– Que alivio – soltaron los niños.

* * *

Miu ayudo a Shin levantarse, y ambos miraron sus brazos hueco, y se sonrieron. Hasta que una ave de rukh oscuro paso por su lado. Los dos voltearon a una cueva oscura.

– Allá se encuentra la verdadera oscuridad. ¡Vamos, Shin-kun! – dijo con una sonrisa Miu.

– ¡Sí! – él asentó.

* * *

– Maldita Sayaka, nunca pensé que hubiera sometido a la princesa – Medusa apareció de la nada en el mar. Suspiro quitándose la capucha y comenzó a volar – Sin embargo, su maldición sigue vigente. Y, dentro de poco, los Reyes Saluja serán mis esclavos. Así que no hará problema – dijo Medusa con una sonrisa.

Un brillo apareció delante de ella. Vio la estrella de teleportación, y dos personas muy poderosas salieron de ahí.

– Hola. Llevaste guerra mi alianza. No me digas que piensas escapar con vida – dijo con una sonrisa fría Sayaka. Medusa se puso en posición de pelea. Sayaka miro cómplice a Sinbad.

– Espíritu del dominio y la sumisión, Focalor.

– Espíritu del ángel y la incondicional, Miku.

– Ven a mí – una gran cantidad de viento y luz llegó.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Si usas tu equipo Djnn completo! ¡La maldición se hará más fuerte mientras drena tu energía! – declaro viendo a Sayaka.

Ahora tiene el pelo de color purpura azulado y sus ojos son de un tono similar. Su vestido Astral es de color amarillo principalmente en color, con el azul y blanco que cubre algunas partes de su vestido. Ella usa una pinza de pelo amarilla con forma de luna.

Mientras que ambos mantienen una sonrisa fría en sus rostros. Sayaka se tensó y tomo su cabeza. Haciendo que Sinbad la mire preocupado.

– Muy bien. ¡Tú también te someterás al poder de nuestro padre! – lanzo una ráfaga de rukh oscuro y está la recibió sin moverse, Sinbad se hizo a un lado, cuando vio una esfera blanca delante de ella. Esta absorbió su marca negra. Mientras una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro - ¡¿Qué es eso?! – el rukh oscuro se convirtió en blanco.

– Desgraciadamente… para vosotros, las maldiciones no funcionan con Sayaka – dijo divertido Sinbad extendiendo los brazos. Ella también lo siguió. El viento y la luz los rodearon – No planeábamos hacerlo hasta el final, pero como Shin fue hasta Scarlet… no habrá problema…

– ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes convertir el rukh negro en blanco…? – dos alas aparecieron, pero no eran de ángel, era una extraña combinación de ángel y hada.

Sinbad y Sayaka posaron sus manos encima de su cabeza y luego la soltaron.

– ¡Unison Raid! ¡Cielo Cortante! – una ráfaga de luz que pudo haber destrozado 20 montañas se fue contra Medusa, que dio un sonoro grito. Para luego convertirse en un simple dije que está vez. Si cortaron.

– No los necesitamos para el futuro de este mundo – dijo fríamente Sayaka.

* * *

Shin y Miu corren por el espacio obscuro, que comenzó a cristalizarse, hasta convertirse en una ciudad demacrada y oscura. Sin sol ni vida.

Una pequeña cantidad de rukh voló hasta Miu. Y ambos se dieron vuelta.

– Hola. Así que eres tú – dijo indiferente Miu.

– Yo… - dijo Medusa en un rincón.

– ¿Podrías alejarte de Shin-kun? – pidió.

– Si así lo deseas – dijo alzando la mirada – Rey Shin, atraviésame con esa espada – él le apunto – No es lo mismo que hace un momento. Mi cuerpo fue destruido por el Rey Sinbad y Sayaka. Ahora sólo soy el rastro de una maldición. Hazlo – suspiro y su frío aliento se reflejo.

Shin iba a dar un paso. Pero el rukh de Miu le llamo la atención. Ella mantiene el flequillo bajo al igual que la mirada.

– Antes de eso, me gustaría saber algo… ¿Por qué le hacen daño al mundo? – pregunto mientras su estrella brilla y hace que el cuerpo de Medusa lo haga.

– Maldita… así que realmente eres la viva imagen de **ella**.

– Lo que hacen, ocasiona guerras y pobreza en el mundo. ¿Por qué hacen eso? No pregunto por otras personas, es algo que yo quiero saber – dijo seria.

– Traer oscuridad a este mundo y conseguir con esto la libertad absoluta. Liberarnos de la prisión que controla a este mundo. En otras palabras, del destino. Un camino que no puede ser desafiado, lleva a un final que ya está decidido. Sólo hay una manera de escapar de ese destino y sobrevivir. Y es… "Caer en depravación."

– Vosotros están malinterpretando al destino. Si se niega el destino, se pierde la fuerza para seguir adelante y sólo queda la decadencia. Al igual que Alma Toran y Ten no sensō – ella soltó una risa seca.

– ¿Ten no senso? – dijo divertida. El lugar comenzó a brillar hasta volverse un lugar claro.

Las personas se ven felices, delante de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco.

– ¡Hay están los tres Magi! – exclamo alguien.

– Desde ahora en adelante tienen que dedicar más tiempo a sus estudios, Scarlet, Kurama – dijo una mujer de cabello dorado ondulado y ojos verdes. Con muchos accesorios. A una peli-roja con mechones naranjas y un peli-rojo con dos cuernos.

– Urusai, Celes – dijo enojada la peli-roja.

– Todo está genial, Suishou – dijo una voz masculina.

– Sí.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna. El lugar en llamas, se ve a la peli-roja convertirse en Scarlet versión Djnn.

– Desde esa época, hemos repetido esta disputa más de mil veces. Al final, siempre destruyéndonos entre nosotros.

Y el sacrificio de un ángel, fue lo que los salvó.

– En este mundo, tampoco podremos llegar a entendernos, si no me destruyen… ¡Los arrastraré a la oscuridad conmigo! – corrió hacía ellos, pero el brillo de la estrella la detuvo.

– Shin-kun, si la destruyes con esa espada… nunca más podrá volver – dijo Miu.

– Hazlo. Si no tienes la seguridad de tomar esa decisión, de ahora en adelante, sólo te esperará el sufrimiento, ¡Jamás podrás ganarle a "él"! – un flash se vio. Shin está detrás de Medusa, y desactivo su Equipo desapareció - ¿Por qué no me matas?

– Yo… ya no quiero odiar más – se dio vuelta - ¡No sé si pueda lograrlo! No obstante, si existe una lucha por el destino que sólo yo puedo afrontar… ¡Está es la única respuesta que tengo! – declaro decidido. Miu entreabrió la boca sorprendida.

Medusa alzo la mirada y vio el cielo. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Y unas lágrimas finas salieron de sus ojos, debajo de ella comenzó a brillar.

– ¡Es humillante! ¡Mira que volver al lado de Suishou tan… serena! Y pensar que creía que no podría presentarme ante ellos – se limpió sus lágrimas y su ropa se torno blanca – Gracias – y seguido su cuerpo se transformo en rukh blanco.

* * *

Shin y Miu se apretaron las manos y una gran cantidad de rukh salió. Sorprendiendo a todos. El espacio final se convirtió en un espacio de cristal y brillante.

El rukh se fue hasta Bella y se transformo en Satori.

– Satori… Satori… - dijo llorando tierna Bella. Satori le sonrió a Miu, que le devolvió la misma levantándose. Shin comenzó a levantarse y froto su cabeza, para ser abrazado por Mavis. Y luego recibió un chascón en la cabeza.

– ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo es que sigues al pie de la letra la vida de nuestro padre?! – grito llorando comicamente.

– Mavis… - dijo Shin con una gota en la sien. Ella hizo un puchero, Shin miro a Miu.

– Bienvenido, Shin-kun – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Siento haberlos preocupado. Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo tranquilo el chico.

– Estás de vuelta – dijo Tomoe alzando un dedo.

– ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupada Yoshino.

– Sí.

– Shin… - dijo Mavis limpiando sus lágrimas – Bienvenido… - y seguido se desmayo en brazos de Tomoe.

– ¡Oye! ¡Mavis! – dijo preocupado.

– Estará bien. Parece que sólo se quedo dormida. ¡Mavis-san se esforzó bastante! – dijo con una sonrisa Miu.

– Gracias hermanita – dijo Shin con una sonrisa – A ustedes también Yoshino, Nai. Nai, obtuviste a Scarlet, ¿no es así? Felicidades.

– Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Vamos – todos se exaltaron al escuchar esas voces, giraron y vieron una gran cantidad de rukh – Es hora regresar

– ¿Oka…san? – dijo confundida Yoshino mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas viendo a Ur, con su cabello el triple de largo de antes. También estaba Kougyoku, Alibaba, Mor y…

– ¡MAMÁ! – grito Nai corriendo desesperado hacia la mujer que le extendió sus brazos. Era real, no un sueño.

– ¿Ese era tu secreto? – pregunto Shin.

– Sí – respondió entrecerrando la mirada. Shin fue agarrado del cuello por Alibaba que comenzó a revolverle el cabello.

– Es hora de volver, ¿No, Miu? – dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi.

– Sí.

De regreso una gran cantidad de oro, personas secuestradas y de regreso. Nai, Yoshino, Tomoe y Mavis van durmiendo al igual que los adultos.

– Oye, Miu… - ella lo miro, ambos tienen sus brazos vendados - ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Han pasado muchas cosas, pero… - se había puesto nervioso, la miro - ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sonrió y los cerro.

– Yo soy quien debería darte las gracias. Me alegra de haberte conocido y ser tu amiga – él le sonrió.

– Quién diría, hace un año que nos conocimos en el valle y vivimos toda nuestra vida en un mismo lugar. Y hemos tenido muchas aventuras. Me pregunto hasta dónde podremos llegar.

– Muy lejos – se levanto lentamente y miro el mundo frente a ellos – Seguramente… a un futuro muy lejano – se dio vuelta para mirarlo – Nuestra aventura continuará en algún lugar muy distante – Shin sonrió.

– Sí.

– Y, en nuestro viaje, la contracorriente del destino siempre se interpondrá en tu camino y deberás enfrentarla – él la miro serio – Sin embargo, al superar eso, algún día te convertirás en Rey. Te convertirás en el guía que llevará a este mundo hacia delante – él también se levanto y la miro – Yo soy un Magi y por eso vine aquí para guiarlos – extendió su mano y él la tomo.

Natsumi abrió sus ojos un poco.

– _Los que son guiados por el rukh… se han levantado – _y los volvió a cerrar.

* * *

El barco llego hasta Sindria, y las personas abrieron sus ojos al ver a los cinco personajes de más.

– ¿Qué con esas caras? – pregunto con una sonrisa Kougyoku.

– Mama… - dijo atónita Haruka.

– En serio… eres ¿tú? – dijo el mismo estado Allen.

– Vengan a abrazar a su madre – Kougyoku extendió sus brazos.

Pero un flash purpura se apresuro, Sinbad fue el primero en ir. Aladdin y Shion fueron hasta Morgiana y Alibaba.

– ¡NATSUMI! – White fue corriendo en un borde de lágrimas hasta Natsumi y llorar en su hombro, ninguno entendía nada. Pero se sentían inmensamente felices.

Ultear fue hasta su madre y se refugió en su pecho, Miu simplemente sonrió. Era un escenario que nunca olvidaría.

– Bienvenidos… - murmuro con una sonrisa al verlos a todos llorar. Y Shin ser aún abrazado por su padre.

El viaje de las personas que buscan el mundo, se va acelerando.

* * *

En un lugar muy distante a Sindria, se ve la bandera del imperio Kou.

– Ya veo – dijo una voz seria.

– Al parecer, Tártaros quiso destruir a Sindria y el Valle, esos tipos… - dijo Zora apretando su puño a un lado de Judal.

– Pero no sirvieron de nada – dijo Judal negando con la mano.

– Judal… eso es bueno, oíste – dijo Zora a lo que él soltó una carcajada.

– Bien, era de esperarse si tienen a Sayaka con ellos – dijo con una sonrisa Izanami.

– Bueno – dijo Lucy con la misma.

– Fiore… - murmuro Yukino, todos miraron a la mujer del Emperador – en serio dominará al mundo – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - ¿No, Kouen?

– ¡Sí! – exclamo el ejército de Kou.

* * *

El mundo, se llevará en guerra, una dentro de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

El Magi de Reim sonrió.

Aladdin y Shion también lo hicieron.

Judal y Zora sonrieron mirando el cielo.

* * *

Y una niña de cabello rubio miro el cielo.

– El Magi aparece al final de cada etapa en la historia. Me pregunto… Otou-san… a dónde se está dirigiendo el mundo.


	12. IV: IV

Bondad vs Maldad.

Avaricia vs Generosidad.

Fiore vs Tártaros.

La pelea del siglo. El gran gremio oscuro vs la gran alianza del mundo. ¿Por qué el encuentro se ha adelantado?

Una gran cantidad de rukh se dirigió hacía un lugar. Todos lo miraron atónitos.

La cabellera blanca fue removida por el viento. La corona espiritual apareció en su cabeza. De la nada tres dragones de diferentes colores aparecieron.

Movió su cetro enojada.

– Unison Raid: Triple Rugido del Dragón – viento, fuego y metal explotaron hasta el cielo creando una gran explosión.

Mavis, Shin, Yui, Tsubasa, Haruka, Hayato, Tomoe, Nai y Yoshino miraron atónitos eso.

Kouen y Yukino pestañearon.

Lucy y Kouha descendieron y miraron.

Izanami y Koumei abrieron sus ojos.

Kougyoku y Sinbad se exaltaron.

Sayaka y Hayate abrieron sus ojos y movieron los labios.

Morgiana, y la alianza Fanalis deshizo su control Jinchuriki. Alibaba apareció a su lado y se des-transformo.

Natsumi y White pararon en seco y miraron aquello.

Ur y Hakuryuu se des-transformaron y cayeron al suelo mirando a la hija celestial.

– Miu… - murmuro una voz masculina – Verdaderamente eres… La Maga de la Creación y la vida… ¡Un Magi! – la chica abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

* * *

**Una semana después de la llegada de Scarlet y los renacidos. **

El festival se hace, Kougyoku va vestida como reina esta vez y su cabello atado de medio lado, incluso con su contenedor metálico.

– Reino de Sindria. Gracias a todos vosotros, fuimos capaces de lograr una victoria aplastante en la reciente guerra. ¡Está noche festejaremos la llegada de la mitad de Tenrou! ¡Disfrutad de la victoria con vuestro corazón!

– ¡Bienvenidos, Kougyoku-sama, Ur-sama, Morgiana-sama, Alibaba-sama, Natsumi-sama! – los mencionados se rascaron la nuca nerviosos.

– Otra noticia más – interrumpió Sayaka – El equipo nuevo que ha estado de visita en Sindria ha conquistado otro Dungeon. Permitidme presentarlos – todos se hicieron paso a los 10 "magos" santos. Alibaba le dio un empujón a sus hijos que casi se caen – Shin y Mavis Saluja, Hayato Golder, Tsubasa Kuroh, la princesa Haruka, Tomoe Uchiha, Yui, Nai Star, Ren Yoshino y Miu Star – todos pasaron sonriendo a su manera.

– Una aventura ha llegado a su final. Pero siempre estamos en medio de un viaje. Este preciso momento es el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Alzad sus copas. ¡Por la aventura que está a punto de comenzar! ¡Kampai! – declaro Kougyoku con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Kampai!

Mientras que dan un acto de lo sucedido en el Dungeon, Shin trata de no morirse de la risa junto a Tomoe, sus versiones actorales son muy graciosas. Además de la última.

– ¡Yo soy Miu! – dijo una mujer alta bien formada con peluca blanca. Tomoe y Shin estallaron en risas y Miu quedo estupefacta.

– ¡¿Po-Por qué es Miu tan alta?! – dijo entre risas Tomoe.

– El que hace a Tomoe-san se parece de verdad – dijo burlona Mavis. Él se exalto, debido al que lo imitaba a él, lleva una peluca y una cola de zorro pegada por alguna razón.

– ¡No lo hace! ¿No te molesta? – pregunto un poco nervioso.

– No lo hace, de pequeña yo hacía eso para los niños pobres… me he acostumbrado a que los niños me imiten – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – cuestiono Nai. Ella asentó.

– Bueno. Muchas cosas ocurrieron, es bueno que hayamos vuelto de una pieza. ¿no? – dijo Shin con una leve sonrisa – Sé que les he causado muchos problemas, por eso… gracias – comenzó a rascar sus pendientes.

Alibaba cayó encima de su hijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Sharrkan apareció de la nada.

– ¡Alibaba, no huyas de mí!

– Shin… ¿aprendiste como huir? – pregunto a su oído.

– Sí – ambos asentaron y comenzaron a correr por todas partes. Causando la risa de Mavis y Morgiana.

– ¿Ordenes directas de regresar al Imperio? – cuestiono confundida Yoshino a Rogue.

– Sí. Además creo que dentro de poco nos veremos como invitados no deseados. Creo que sería prudente irnos antes de que eso ocurra… - ella bajo la mirada.

– ¡No! – ambos se exaltaron al escuchar la voz de Ultear, voltearon a verla, está sonrojada de lo borracha - ¡No me voy aún!

– Pr-Princesa – dijo nervioso Rogue yendo hasta ella.

– ¡Después de todo, Allen-dono ya me dijo que podría quedarme tanto como quisiera! – dijo jugando con su vaso.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo apareciendo Ur. Muy ajena a la situación.

– Princesa Yoshino – pidió suplicante Rogue.

– Muy bien. Preparémonos para volver a casa – dijo triste levantándose con la capucha puesta.

– Yoshino… - dijo preocupada Ur. Miro una lacrima en sus manos, la apretó y se dio vuelta dejando a Ultear y Rogue solos. Se fue hasta un lugar oscuro – Hakuryuu… ¿Cómo te digo que volví a la vida? – se pregunto sonrojada.

– ¡Que vista tan buena! – dijo muerto de la risa Alibaba que ya ha perdido a Sharrkan de vista, mientras que Miu imita a su imitadora y hace poses muy divertidas.

– ¡Vamos, Onee-chan! – grito entre risas Nai.

– Miu – resonó una voz tierna.

– ¿Oka-sama? – dijo confundida parando.

– Necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sobre los otros Magi además de tú y Aladdin – dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi. Ella se exalto y bajo la mirada.

– ¿Sabes que tipo de persona son? – pregunto con una sonrisa sentada en una mesa.

– Hmp, no debes conocer a ninguno. Primero… el Magi del Imperio Kou, Judal. Hace 20 años que lo conozco y era el Magi oscuro, pero ya es normal porque se caso con una Death llamada Zora – Miu asentó – El otro, el hijo o hoja del Magi Errante, Yona, es la que hace que los Dungeon se levanten en todas partes del mundo, suplantando a su padre.

– ¿La que levanta los Dungeon dices? – pregunto confundida.

– Sí. Sus intenciones y motivaciones no están claras. Al igual que Yunan-san, es simplemente un enigma – dijo pasando por un lado Morgiana. Haciendo que Natsumi sonría.

– Y por último, el Magi que contiene 200 años de conocimientos en un cuerpo. El Magi del Imperio Reim, se dice que es el hijo de Scheherazade, su nombre es Titus Alexius.

– ¡¿Doscientos años?! – exclamo sorprendida Miu casi cayendo de su silla.

– Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero no hay duda de que la prosperidad de Reim es debido a su poder – dijo Natsumi – Ah, y Aladdin… que es igual que tú – Miu bajo la mirada.

– Eso lo sé, aunque Aladdin-san sea de una época muy distinta a la mía, vinimos con e mismo propósito – dijo tocando su frente.

– Está bien. Dejemos está conversación para después del festival ¡Disfruta todo lo que puedas! – dijo con una sonrisa levantándose – Ah y recuerda, que yo soy tu madre, confía en mí – le sonrió y se fue. Miu bajo la mirada.

* * *

– Princesa, princesa, no se duerma en un lugar como este – dijo Rogue moviendo levemente a la princesa borracha.

– ¿Rogue-dono? – él volteo y se tenso al ver a Seihla con una sonrisa fría.

– _Esta mujer es… - _recordó que ella fue quien le escupió.

– Esta es una oportunidad preciosa – le tomo del brazo - ¿Por qué no tenemos una charla?

– Esto, no… yo… - dijo nervioso, ella paso a su espalda.

– ¡Venga, venga, no seas tímido! – dijo arrastrando – Hablemos.

– Rogue… dame algo de agua por favor… - pidió Ultear. Un vaso se poso a su lado.

– Toma – dijo con una sonrisa alguien. Ella alzo la mirada y se sorprendió.

– ¡Allen-sama! – dijo sonrojada. Él le sonrió.

* * *

Miu va caminando con una bandeja de comida en su cabeza, mientras su cabello se menea y llego a una habitación.

– ¿Se ha despertado ya Bella-Onee-sama? He traído algo de comida del festival – dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Allen va jalando a Ultear, que va gacha.

– Princesa… - ella lo miro, este la atrajo a ella y muy cerca de su rostro, hablo – Tomar la mano de alguien de este modo… si tan solo este feliz momento durase para siempre… lo deseo con todo mi corazón – ella se sonrojo más y lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos – Perdonadme. He hablado sin pensar. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… - se dio vuelta, ese era el plan de Seihla, a él si le gustaba la princesa.

– ¡Allen-sama! ¡Yo… también quisiera que este momento fuera para siempre! ¡Siempre…! – declaro Ultear, él se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Para luego irse.

Suspiro y camino por los pasillos del palacio

– _ Lo logré Seihla, eres una grandiosa consejera del amor, ¿Por qué no tienes novio? – _pensó con una sonrisa.

– Allen – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se tensó, conocía esa voz – No seduzcas a mi sobrina y luego la dejes tirada por ahí – él volteo y vio a su madre sujetar a Seihla de la camisa.

– Gomen, es imposible resistirme a Kougyoku-sama – declaro nerviosa la castaña.

– Sólo te pido que no le rompas el corazón, es hija de Ur, mi mejor amiga. Recuérdalo, además de mi hermanastro – dijo seria Kougyoku – Pero si en verdad la quieres, da tu mayor esfuerzo. Y Seihla – la castaña la miro – Haces buena pareja con Rogue.

– No gracias – dijo negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Miu come la comida que le fue a llevar a Bella, en un barandal mirando el cielo nocturno.

– ¿Miu? – ella volteo y vio a Shin subir por las escaleras.

– Shin-kun – dijo mirándolo.

– Asi que aquí estabas.

– Fui a ver cómo estaba Bella-Onee-sama, - bajo la mirada con una sonrisa – pero aún no se ha despertado.

– Ya veo. No he sido capaz de verla por mí mismo – dijo Shin bajando la mirada – Por alguna razón, me recuerda a Marko y Tart, y es algo doloroso… - apretó los puños juntos – Pero. Después de ver sus recuerdos, no puedo perdonar a Tártaros. Me siento de ese modo una vez más – dijo alzando la mirada. Miu sonrió y miro hacia la ciudad.

– Shin-kun… me gusta este mundo en el que vivimos – dijo con una sonrisa Miu – El mundo al que he sido enviada… y donde los conocí, donde te conocí – un efímero recuerdo paso por su mente, uno muy triste – Por eso… no voy a dejar que este mundo termine – Shin la iba a ver, pero vio como los fuegos artificiales comenzaban. Miu los miro, pero no sonrió.

Quería proteger ese mundo, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué dirección debía tomar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Y más importante aún… ¿podría con lo que siente?

* * *

Las campanas de un nuevo día comienzan.

– ¡Lo lograste Shion-san! ¡Eres genial! – exclamo Miu viendo su brazo vendado y ya lo puede mover que es lo más importante.

– Es simple magia curativa, pero tienes que tener más cuidado Miu-chan – dijo Shion vendando el codo derecho de Miu.

– Gomen… pero también lo hiciste por Shin-kun – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sí, los límites de la magia son inexplicables – dijo con una sonrisa Shion guardando las vendas – Extiende las muñecas – ella lo hizo, y esta movió algunos roces del sello, para volver a cubrirlos.

– Shion-san no sabe por qué los Death somos los únicos magos que se llevan con los contenedores metálicos y domésticos – pregunto.

– Los Death llevamos viviendo más de 200 años, no puedo decirte – declaro con una sonrisa.

– Shion-san. ¿No era ese lugar dónde tu estudiaste magia con Aladdin-san…? – ella paro en seco y vio el sello de la escuela.

– Academia Magnostadt… fui estudiante allí hasta hace 17 años – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Magnostadt – murmuro Miu bajando la mirada.

* * *

Yoshino recoge flores con la mirada perdida, hasta que un zapato negro piso su flor. Lo que le faltaba, frunció el ceño.

– Lo siento, Yoshino Hime-sama – dijo preocupado Nai, ella abrió sus ojos. Bajo la cabeza, ¿Cómo le decía a su mejor amigo que tenía que volver a Kou? Y además que no sabía con certeza si volvería a verlo. Ni siquiera su reacción – Toma. Siento haber pisado tus flores – le entrego una corona de flores a la niña – toma… como disculpa – la deposito en sus manos.

– ¿Qué hago con esto? – dijo confundida.

– ¿Ah? Bueno, verás… lo coges de aquí, y lo pasas por la anilla, y… - decía el chico aún acostumbrándose a su brazo.

– ¿Aún no te acostumbras? – él movió los dedos.

– Si te digo la verdad no, pero lo haré rápidamente – dijo con una sonrisa. Mavis lo miraba desde lejos, se dio vuelta y comenzó a maniobrar con su espada a su modo.

Tenía que ser más fuerte. Escucho una voz y como un arma se caía. Fue hasta un pasillo más atrás y vio a Tomoe. Tiene las raíces de las sombras crecientes en sus brazos y rostro.

– Tomoe-san – dijo confundida Mavis.

– Ah, Mavis – ella encarno una ceja – Pensé que me estoy oxidando un poco, así que quise entrenar un poco por mi cuenta…

– Oh, pero… no hay necesidad de apresurarse… - dijo Mavis confundida.

– Sí la hay, mi único deber es proteger el valle, y si no hago eso… soy un inútil – dijo con una sonrisa, ella pestañeo.

* * *

– El Kinzoku Ki oscuro de Tártaros. Podría decirse que es lo más valioso que hemos conseguido de esta guerra… - dijo Sayaka viendo en la bandeja en su frente.

– Sí – asentaron Yuuki y Ja'far.

– Los hechiceros del castillo y Shion lo están analizando actualmente – dijo Aladdin.

– Sí – Sayaka sintió un instinto, y llevo su mano hasta una parte del contenedor oscuro. Este rápidamente se deshizo como polvo.

– ¿Por qué desapareció? – dijo confundida Yamu.

– Eso quiere decir… que fue hecho por un mago completamente oscuro – dijo Kami seria, todos la miraron – Sayaka-sama es pura, si esto se deshizo quiere decir que es pura maldad.

– Eso puede ser cierto. Pero… - decía Pisti.

– ¿Quién sería tan oscuro como para crear tantos contenedores oscuros? – dijo Layla.

– Los Mc… - dijo abriendo sus ojos Ur.

– ¿Mc? – dijo Yuuki, se exalto cuando un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, vio a Ja'far sombrío, definitivamente había recordado a Ichiya.

– ¿Y la princesa Bella? – pregunto Kougyoku.

– Ya está despierta – dijo Seihla sintiendo el enojo de su padre – pero se niega a hablarnos…

– Una vez que supo que Shion era una Death-Evans, se volvió totalmente obstinada… - dijo Aladdin negando con la cabeza, pues los Evans y los Saber estuvieron mucho tiempo en guerra silenciosa.

– Bueno, iré yo. Tengo la impresión de que es el tipo de mujer que me escucharía a mí y nadie más… - dijo confiado Sinbad.

– ¿Ese es tu plan de juego de nuevo? – pregunto Kougyoku ladeando la cabeza, aunque sabia que no iba a serle infiel.

– Su majestad, sobre eso…. Hay una persona que puede hablar con ella… - dijo nerviosa Mini, todos la miraron confundidos.

* * *

Las risas se pueden escuchar a las afueras del cuarto de Bella. La mayoría de Bella. De Miu que imita a Medusa.

– "Oh, Medusa-sama" "Que idiota eres, Bella" – decía jugando con poses graciosas.

– No Miu-chan, no mientras como – dijo muriéndose de la risa. Un poco de sopa cayó en sus pechos – Estaba rica – sollozo al ver que era lo último que quedaba. Miu suspiro y los limpio, salió y volvió con más sopa, que ella comió.

– Me alegra que seamos amigos, Onee-san – dijo con una sonrisa Miu jugando al ajedrez.

– Yo también te estoy muy agradecida. Ser capaz de ver a Satori, incluso si hubiese sido una alucinación… estoy muy agradecida – dijo con una sonrisa. Miu se la devolvió.

– ¿Pero por qué no hablas con los otros? – cuestiono moviendo su pieza.

– Porque… esa mujer que se parece increíblemente a ti, es una Evans y si no lo sabes, nosotros estuvimos en guerra – dijo con un puchero.

– Eso paso antes que vos nacieras – dijo con una gota en la sien – Además, sabes, Shion-san se volvió muy feliz cuando supo que había otra Death y una sobreviviente de Saber – sonrió y Bella se sonrojo.

– Está bien, hablaré con la Evans – Miu sonrió – Si me dejas jugar con tus mofletes – ella se sonrojo y una batalla comenzó. Kougyoku y Sinbad entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron.

Miu está debajo de Bella, y sus pechos se mueven encima de ella, mientras que la rubia le jala los mofletes.

– ¡Miu! – grito erizada Kougyoku yendo a salvarla. Y quedo en medio de esas dos.

– _Que buena vista tengo… - _pensó Sinbad con un leve sonrojo.

– ¡Pervertido! – gritaron lanzándole un libro Natsumi y White, pues su hija estaba ahí.

* * *

– ¡Yoshino! – grito Nai y esta se volteo - ¿Es cierto que te irás de Sindria?

– Sí. Partiré en barco en una semana – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

– Ya veo – dijo desanimado el niño.

– _Antes de eso… tengo que preguntarle a Oka-san sobre eso… - _pensó

– _¡Ice Make:_ **_Coraza de hielo!_** – resonó en su mente.

– ¿Hime-sama? – pregunto confundido el niño.

– Uh… no es nada – dijo Yoshino negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué harán desde ahora?

– Nosotros… nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, luego creo que volveremos al valle – dijo Yui tocando su nuca. Yoshino pestañeo un poco y sonrió.

– He aprendido mucho de vosotros durante mi estancia aquí – llevo su mano hasta su pecho – No importa que camino elijan, verdaderamente confío en que seguirán a su corazón. Nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido corto, pero, muchas gracias.

– Yoshino Hime-sama… - murmuro Nai.

* * *

– ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? – dijo Natsumi – En estos momentos, ni Sindria, ni Sukai City tiene nada que ver con Tártaros. Y por lo de Shion – mencionada que había llegado – es una Evans y la última, además ella está en contra de las guerras – le tomo la mano – Así que confía en mí cuando te digo que nunca dejaré que te toquen de nuevo – la iba a tomar con la otra donde está su contenedor metálico. Un rayo las separo. Bella se tomo el pecho - ¿Rechazó a Kurumi?

– No… rechazó la sangre blanca – dijo Shion levantándose.

– ¿La luz del Kinzoku ki oscuro? – dijo asombrado Aladdin, hace ya 20 años que no veía una. Miu recordó cuando ella se clavo la espada.

– ¡¿Es el fragmento de aquel día?! – dijo preocupada. Un cristal salió de su pecho.

– ¡Esto no es bueno! – Aladdin y Shion la tomaron de los hombros y el cristal se detuvo.

– ¿Qué hicieron? – dijo preocupada Kougyoku.

– Hemos detenido temporalmente su progresión. Pero… la está consumiendo lentamente – aclaro Aladdin, intento tocar su frente, pero no pudo siendo renegado - ¿También me reniega a mí?

– Entonces… - dijo preocupado White.

– La única que puede salvar a Bella es… - decía Sinbad.

– Miu, eres la única ahora que puede entrar a su alma, ve – dijo seria Natsumi.

– Sí… - tomo la mano de Bella – Sabiduría de Solomon – la estrella apareció en su frente y Aladdin abrió un poco sus ojos al ver su sello por la mitad.

Miu desciende entre los cristales negros, para no clavarse ninguno.

– Hay muchos cristales oscuros – murmuro, vio una mujer tener clavada una gran cantidad de cristales dentro - ¡Bella-Onee-sama!

– Miu-chan…- dijo tratando de moverse. Miu cayó y cristales se incrustaron en ella. Viendo recuerdos muy dolorosos.

– Esto es… ¿podría ser… toda la ira, y el odio… y la pena… contenido en este Kinzoku ki? – vio el piso y el símbolo de Tártaros, brillar en el suelo – Tártaros… - murmuro enojada, saltó y piso - ¡Dejad ir a Bella-Onee-sama! – todo comenzó a brillar y desapareció, ella atrapo a Bella.

– Miu-chan… gracias – Miu entrecerró la mirada.

El cristal del pecho de Bella desapareció y Miu abrió los ojos.

– ¡Miu! – exclamo Kougyoku feliz. Ella sonrió levemente viendo a Bella. Sus ojos comenzaron a palpitar cuando vio que ella se removía de dolor.

– ¡Onee-san! ¡Onee-san! ¡Onee-san! – gritaba desesperada.

La herida no iba a irse así como así. Dejo un fragmento en el corazón de Bella que ningún Magi experimentado podría curar. También la fiebre y la jaqueca eran efectos secundarios del Kinzoku Ki oscuro.

Miu apretó la espada.

* * *

– Lamento lo que paso, Miu-chan – dijo Yui acariciando la cabeza de la chica que tiene la mirada perdida.

– Está bien, ¿Es cierto lo de Yoshino? – pregunto mirando a Nai que abraza a su almohada.

– Sí – dijo ocultando su cabeza en la almohada.

– Gomen, sé que es la primera amiga de tu edad – dijo la chica bajando el flejillo.

– ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? – pregunto Tomoe de la nada, todos se exaltaron. Pero ninguno respondió.

– Esto… - Miu se aparto de Yui – Hay algo que quiero decirle… puede que dentro de unos días… - subió su mirada brillosa de nuevo – me vaya de viaje por mi cuenta.

– ¿Cómo que quieres ir de viaje tú sola? – pregunto confundido Hayato.

– En Magnostadt hay una increíble escuela de magia, de la cual Aladdin-sama es director. Quiero ir allá a estudiar – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Pero si ya estás estudiando magia aquí! – se quejo Shin, muy raro.

– Lo sé, pero… - miro hacia un lado – siento que estoy siendo arrastrada por el brillo de este país. Quiero aprender lo grande que es el mundo. Por eso quiero ir de viaje.

– Miu. Ya veo… un viaje… entonces nosotros también iremos, ¿no, Hayato? – dijo Yui con una sonrisa. el grupo principal de Miu eran ellos o Shin y eso nunca cambiaría.

– S-Sí – dijo un poco preocupado.

– Eso no es posible – dijo Miu, tomo su espada – A la única persona que podría aceptarle acompañamiento es a Haru, porque ella quiere ir a Magnostadt desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

– Que sorpresa. Que Miu dijera que quiere ir a Magnostadt… - dijo White.

– No sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarla ir – dijo Natsumi, pero paro en seco – Pero no puedo hacerlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Natsu-san? Recuerda que soy el director de esa escuela – dijo Aladdin señalándose.

– ¡No puedo y punto! ¡No pondré la vida de mi hija en peligro por segunda vez, Aladdin! – grito enojada tocando su pecho mostrando sus vendas.

– Natsumi… - dijo White, ella lo miro – Entiendo como te sientes, pero Miu ya ha pasado por mucho, se ha hecho fuerte – Natsumi bajo la mirada y apretó un puño.

* * *

– ¿En qué estás pensando, Miu? – pregunto Tomoe.

– ¿No dices que quieres destruir a Tártaros? Si es para hacerte más fuerte. ¡Entonces yo también voy! – declaro Hayato.

– No – negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Quién te entiende? Estás siendo fría – dijo Shin, ella le sonrió.

– _¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos?_

– _Siempre._

– Shin-kun, Mavis-san, Haru, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Yato, Yui-chan, Nai. Quiero que vosotros sean reyes. Reyes que puedan dar esperanzas a la gente incluso cuando parezca el fin del mundo. Pero aún no tengo ni poder, ni magia, ni conocimientos para lograrlo – todos bajaron su mirada, como si ellos fuesen los culpables de su separación – Por eso me voy, para conseguirlo. Y vosotros tienen que pensar qué es lo que quieren hacer a su manera, todos…

Todos bajaron sus miradas, se sentían… **tristes.**

* * *

Mavis contra ¡¿Morgiana?! Obviamente la madre va ganando, pues es la reina de los Jinchuriki, nadie podría contra ella. Pero sabiendo que no podía igualarle el paso, tenía muchos errores. Mavis… estaba distraída.

– ¿Qué pasa? Fuiste tu quien me pidió que te entrenará, porque tu Djnn está consumiendo más de la cuenta – dijo Morgiana poniendo su mano en su cintura, Mavis se levanto, y la miro jugando con sus dedos.

– Esto… Mamá… ¿cómo es el continente oscuro? Una vez me dijiste que fuiste ahí – dijo un poco avergonzada.

– Y también recuerdo que cuando lo dije, te asustaste y luego de tres días, te explique como era - Mavis le cayó una gota en la sien – Sí. Es un lugar muy amplio, con un sol enorme, muchos animales corriendo libres. Producía un aroma de nostalgia… - dijo mirando el cielo.

– Que bien… - murmuro Mavis.

– Deberías ir. Probablemente no sea un lugar tan especial como esperas – ella encarno una ceja – Hace años tu tío me lo dijo, yo hice caso y fui, pero no había ni un solo Fanalis. Eso me hizo despertar, ya nada me ata allá. Si quieres ir deberías hacerlo cuando estés preparada.

– Oka-san… yo… puedo… - Morgiana abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó lo que su hija le había dicho.

* * *

– Ah… - decía Miu dándole de comer a Bella, ella abrió la boca lo saboreo y sonrió.

– Gracias, ya estoy llena – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, hoy has comido bastante – mintió, el plato estaba lleno.

– Dime, Miu-chan. ¿De verdad quieres ir a Magnostadt? – pregunto.

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto dolida, ella sonrió y entrecerró la mirada.

* * *

– ¡Esta Onee-chan! – grito enojado Nai maniobrando con su brazo de metal, la espada. Con el ceño fruncido. La dividió en dos y comenzó a girar - ¡No tiene que ir sola! ¡Yo puedo acompañarla!

– ¡Kya! – se asusto al escuchar el grito femenino.

– ¿Qué hace ahí, Hime-sama? – pregunto. Ella sonrió.

– Vine a darte esto. ¡Contempla! – ella le dio la corona de flores.

– ¡Oh! ¡Te salió muy bien! – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yey!

– Y eso que al principió lo hacías tan mal – se le escapó.

– ¡Urusai! – grito sonrojada recordando que al principió le salía horrible.

– ¿Estabas entrenando artes marciales? – cuestiono apareciendo Ultear.

– Sí… - murmuro el niño bajando la cabeza.

– ¿De verdad? Qué oportuno. Me estaba dejando oxidar… - dijo estirándose. Se quito las pulseras y se convirtió en su arma - ¡Luchemos entre contenedores de metal!

– ¡Imposible! Luchar con una princesa… - dijo desviando la mirada.

– ¡¿Eso que importa?! – hizo un puchero y alzo su bastón – Espíritu del conocimiento y la responsabilidad… reside en mi cuerpo… ¡Deliora! – su equipamiento Djnn apareció - ¡Vamos, invoca a tu Djnn!

– No, no puedo… - dijo avergonzado.

– Vaya que es asombroso – dijo apareciendo Allen.

– ¡Allen-sama! – ella se hizo un ovillo - ¡Oh, no! Verme con un aspecto tan vulgar – y seguido se des-transformo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a abandonar la práctica? – dijo confundido – Y yo que pensando que podría ser de utilidad como contrincante de equipo Djnn… - miro a los niños - ¿Es su primera vez, verdad? – ellos pestañearon.

– ¿Ahora que está planeando Allen? Puede que esté en deuda con ella, ¿pero va a mostrarle su poder a una princesa enemiga? – dijeron los gemelos confundidos.

– No, creo que Allen tiene algún plan – dijo Seihla.

– Mi-mi talento no puede compararse con el suyo, Allen-sama. Quedaría desilusionado.

– No creo eso. Salvaste mi reino. Por eso quiero ver esas habilidades de cerca – dijo el chico.

– ¡Bien! – ambos tomaron distancia. Y seguido Nai y Yoshino retrocedieron por instinto.

– ¡Reside en mi cuerpo, Deliora! – su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

– ¡Reside en mi cuerpo, Agnologia! – él de ellos también comenzó a brillar. Todos en el reino miraron como los principes se elevan en el cielo. Y destruían el techo.

El cuerpo de Allen está parcialmente cubierto por una especia de marcas negras con azul que inundan un poco su rostro y una toga en la cintura.

Nai tomo a Yoshino se escondieron para no quedar aplastado por el techo. Para luego asomarse confundidos.

Allen miro hacia los lados buscando a la princesa, que lo rozo con su bastón y termino encima de él en el cielo. Ambos se miraron. Y prepararon leves partes de sus ataques.

Siguieron así por mucho rato, puños, agua, patadas, hielo. Golpes fuertes, igual a nieve en el reino, que sorprendía a todos.

– ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca me había soltado así en un combate! – exclamo divertida la princesa del Imperio Kou.

– Eso parece. Pero creo que aún no has liberad todo tu poder. Muéstrame tu magia extrema, por favor – pidió el peli-rosa.

– Pero, emplearla aquí…

– ¿Crees que no podré con ella? – cuestiono con una sonrisa. ella le sonrió.

– ¡Cómo pidas! – alzo el bastón en alto - ¡Espíritu del conocimiento y la responsabilidad, ayuda a tu propietario…! – el frío inundo Sindria haciendo temblar a la gran mayoría - ¡Desciende en la tierra! ¡Magia Extrema! ¡ICE MAKE: CORAZÓN DE HIELO! – el agua salió en una inmensa cantidad y se convirtió en hielo tomando formas de espinas y rosas en contra de Allen.

– ¡Rugido del Dragón del Agua! - de la boca de Allen salió una ráfaga de agua que fue derritiendo el hielo poco a poco.

– La técnica de la princesa… - inició nervioso Gemi.

– Es impresionante. Si fuera una batalla marina, sería invencible – dijo tragando duro Mini.

– Sí, porque la llegada de los Contenedores de Metal han cambiado los planes de batalla. Cómo conseguirlo, cómo emplearlo… así son las batallas de esta era – declaro sacudiendo la nieve de su cabeza Seihla.

\- Pudiste pararlo...pero ...¡Yo todavía puedo luchar! - exclamo Ultear con una sonrisa lunatica.

\- No esperaba menos, princesa. Pero... ya hemos asustado bastante a todo el mundo - dijo serio Allen. Se fue hacía atrás y su transformación desapareció, su collar en su cuello - Yace en mí cuerpo, Lyra.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

\- ¿Un segundo Equipo Djinn? - cuestiono Nai, una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro - Pero esa forma...

Allen tiene un cuerpo diminuto, más pequeño que Nai Yoshino y su cabello le llega hasta las rodillas enmarrañado. Tiene dos alas de ángel color negras y muchos símbolos que recorren su cuerpo. Además de los usuales accesorios.

\- Nai, Yoshino, tapense los oídos - dijo con una sonrisa. Ellos encarnaron una ceja.

\- ¡Es Lyra! - dijo alarmada Kami cubriendo sus oídos.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Va a hacerlo! - dijo imitandola Seihla.

\- Oh, qué aspecto más encantador - dijo con una enorme sonrisa Ultear - Pero... ¡este es tú fin! - se fue contra su amigo llenando su cuerpo de hielo. Allen infló sus mejillas y junto sus manos cerca de su boca. Para luego dar un gran alarido que inundo toda Sindria, la princesa forcejeó un poco, pero sus ojos azules se vaciaron y se fue de espaldas mientras su transformación desaparece. Nai reacciono y la atrapo. Seguido Yoshino fue con ellos.

\- Ultear-Hime.. ¿qué paso?

\- Ordené dormir a su espíritu - contesto Allen. Nai lo miró - Ese es el poder de Lyra. Es difícil de utilizar, porque también afecta un poco a los que están cerca - Yoshino miró hacía el otro lado.

\- ¿U-Un poco? - tal vez... durmió a toda Sindria.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya se ha decidido el día de su partida - dijo Sayaka caminando, detrás de ella esta Yoshino.

\- Sí - asentó débilmente - Por eso vine a presentar mis respetos - hizo una reverencia - También vine porque deseo pedirle ayuda en aquello de lo que hablamos antes - Sayaka le sonrió de una manera extraña.

Destruir al Gremio Oscuro Tártaros

\- ¿Qué hará...?

\- Yoshino - la mencionada miro a la persona que la miraba con tanta seriedad - Aunque me gusta ese sentido tuyo de la justicia, no quiero que te involucres tanto con Tártaros, sé que te has llenado de odio, pero no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre. Me gustaria que sigas con tu vida.

\- No puedo hacerlo ahora, todos estos años he tenido la misma meta y aunque hayas vuelto. Solo les pido que me ayuden cuando llegue ese. Por favor, consedame esas palabras... cuando llegue ese momento...

Sayaka la miro y luego a Ur, era cierto. Toda Tenrou y Fiore tiene cavos sueltos con Tártaros, pero luego desde su última guerra no quisieron enfrentarse así de nuevo. Podrían causar un desastre mundial notorio pues entre más Death tubieran... más de Tártaros aparecerían.

\- Está bien - Ur miro sorprendida a Shion que aparecía - Lo reconsideraremos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Puedes considerarlo como una señal de mi aprecio.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Shion-san! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Ur y Sayaka la miraron.

\- Pero... primero tendrás que entrenar más como Death-Fullbuster que como dueña de un conquistador de calabozo - pidió Shion con el flequillo bajo, extendió su mano y le dio una sonrisa - Ahora tú yo compartiremos el mismo destino - Yoshino tomo la frágil mano de la mujer - Por eso también espero que nos ayudes cuando estemos en peligro.

\- ¡Sí! ¡No lo dude! - dijo saliendo corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su hermana muy feliz. Desde la esquina Aladdin escucha todo atentamente y lo único que pensó fue:

¿Ahora que pasa por tu mente? ¿Shion?

\- Ah, ya veo. Así que el Djinn de Allen-sama me dejó dormida - dijo tranquila Ultear - No es que me acuerde de mucho, pero...

\- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? - dijeron confundidos Nai y Yoshino quienes eran lo que estaban más cerca de la pelea, y quienes la habían tomado.

\- No.

\- De todas maneras, fue fantástico - dijo soñador Nai - !el Equipo Djinn de Allen-san! - bajo la mirada - _Sin dudas... es un hombre increíble. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo estar aquí?_ \- pensando claramente en su hermana.

Ultear los miro fijamente.

\- ¿Y yo? - dijo sonrojada con un puchero, ellos la miraron confundidos - También vieron mis técnicas, ¿no? - volteo la cara y no los miro.

\- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Por supuesto, tú también estuviste genial, Ul-Nee-chan/Ultear-Hime! - respondieron ambos con un ligero sonrojo. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad? - entrecerró la mirada - Oh, qué bien la pasé - miro a Yoshino - Yoshi - ella la miro - Gracias - ella encarno una ceja - Estaba dudando hace poco pero me he decidido.

\- ¿Qué has decidido? - cuestiono la menor.

\- Regresaré con vosotras dos a Kou - sonrió y Yoshino abrió sus ojos sorprendida - Y le diré a mí padre como a mís tíos sobre la traición de Accelerator. Y que no pienso dejar mi puesto en la cuarta división. Aunque tenga que hacer guelga por ello.

\- ¿Pe-Pero no perjudicará tu posición hacer algo así, Ul-Nee-chan? - cuestiono Yoshino.

\- No pienso dejar que pisoteen mi orgullo. Seria un grave error entrar en guerra en un momento como este. Sabes perfectamente que me encanta pelear en los juegos, pero... odio las guerras sangrientas. Si en algún momento me lleguase unir en algún momento a una... será para proteger a los seres que amo.

Nai y Yoshino la miraron sorprendidos. En la puerta se encuentra Seihla, ella se movió a pasos lentos y miro la luna.

\- Yukito, ¿qué demonios estás planeando? Si que heredaste el orgullo y la terquedad de tu padre - el ojo de la castaña comenzó a brillar - Si tu teoria es cierta, no pienso dejar que se cumpla idiota de primera clase - y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras una fina lágrima se divisó entre la luna.

\- Ya sé cuando me iré. Puede que llegue a encontraruna cura para tu enfermedad. Así que espérame, ¿sí? - pidió Miu a Bella en cama. Ella sonrió.

\- Qué mal mientes, Miu-chan - abrió sus ojos - Sé que no me queda mucho... - Miu negó con la cabeza - Quiero preguntarte algo... ¿de verdad solo irás con la princesa de Sindria? - Miu asentó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

\- Seguro que Yui-chan, Shin-kun y el rosto al final lo entenderán. Después de todo somos amigos - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es maravilloso... pero yo... tú eres mi primer amigo, Miu. - comenzó a extender su mano hacía ella, pero ya había perdido el sentido de la visión como le habían dicho a Miu, le tomo la mano - Me alegra haberte conocido.

\- A mí también.

\- Miu-chan... gracias... - Bella cerró sus ojos dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas. Los ojos de Miu se contrajeron.

\- Onee-sama... - dijo confundida, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y el cuerpo de la rubia se torno como un cristal oscuro - ¡Onee-sama! ¡Abré los ojos! ¡Onee-sama! ¡ONEE-SAMA!

Vacío

Así se encuentran los extraños ojos de la Magi y su corazón, Bella sólo había sido engañada, no merecía morir de aquella forma. No como un cristal sin vida ni forma.

\- ¿Viste ese cádaver?

\- Sí. Era como un cristal sin forma y oscuro como el carbón... - Mavis chasqueo la lengua.

\- Marko... - murmuro. Miu bajo la mirada ocultando con su cabello su ojo azul.

\- Miu - ella miro al peli-rojo - ¿Qué es exactamente un contenedor de metal oscuro?

\- Eso es algo... - ella camino lentamente, Aladdin y Shion la miraron fijamente. Tomo una flor blanca como las que le encantaban a Bella y la arrojo lentamente a su tumba cenizada - que planeo destruir... - se dio vuelta y el matrimonio Evans camino hasta la tumba.

\- Lo siento, Princesa... si mi magia curativa fuera mejor... - dijo triste la albina poniendo la flor directamente en la caja, los guardias se alarmaron al ver que ni siquiera Aladdin trataba de quitar su mano de ahí, porque el fuego no le hacía daño - Te juró... que no dejaré tu nombre en vano.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Shin? - pregunto la reina de los Jinchuriki mirando a su hijo mayor sentado en la costa de Sindria.

\- Sólo pensaba - respondió ladeando su cabeza, vio como ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Sé que no estuve contigo como estuve con Mavis, pero si necesitas decirme algo, no dudes en confiar - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo todo el mundo sabe que eres la reina de los Fanalis y la de los Jinchuriki? - cuestiono.

\- Eso... es que soy la única que pudo sobrevivir a los cinco Jinchuriki que lleve dentro, aunque Kurama e Igneel esten dentro de vosotros dos... ellos estuvieron durante mucho tiempo en mi cuerpo - respondió con una sonrisa - En cuanto a lo de los Fanalis eso me los dijeron mis demonios. Además de que provengo del mismo linaje de Roro-san.

\- Ya veo... ¿Tú eres familiar de Roromiya-san? - cuestino. Morgiana negó.

\- Somos hermanas, las únicas de la rama principal

\- Oka-sama - Morgiana se sonrojo, espero por mucho tiempo esas palabras - Quiero saber otra cosa - ella encarnó una ceja - ¿Se puede hacer el equipamiento Djinn con Kurama e Igneel?

\- Sí - tardó en responder, pero lo hizo - Es más como una forma Etherias, pero tu demonio esta conjugado con la espada, tu cuerpo y tu collar, al igual que con Mavis... podría decirse que es mitad Etherias y mitad Equipamiento Djinn.

Shin bajo la mirada, todo lo que su madre decía era tan... complicado. Morgiana noto aquello.

\- Estoy segura... - él la miro -Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Shin.

\- ¿Tomoe-san, pasa algo? - cuestiono confundida Mavis.

\- Sí, estaba pensando... ¿qué hacer ahora que Miu no estará en el palacio?

\- Miu-san... dependen mucho de ella, ¿no es así? - cuestiono Mavis.

\- No es depender, es más como... al sentirla a nuestro lado nos sentimos seguros, ella es la persona que anima por las mañanas - dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa.

\- Creo... que Miu-san lo único que quiere es hacerse más fuerte para conservar sus sonrisas, ¿no lo creen?

\- Miu... a veces me pregunto lo que de verdad pasa por su mente.

\- Proteger. - Tomoe la miro sorprendido - A veces me pregunto lo mismo, y una vez le pregunte, y eso me respondió ... "proteger".

Tomoe bajo la mirada, conocía a Miu desde hace un año, pero también la conocía cuando Natusmi les daba clases particulares. sonrió.

\- ¿Qué harás tú Mavis?

\- Quiero ir a un lugar, un lugar que posiblemente me dará muchas respuestas - respondió.

\- Entonces, no lo dudes mucho y has lo que tu corazón te ordene - dijo revolviendo su cabello. Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tomo la mano de Tomoe con ambas susyas.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya veo... ¿así que perdió su país pero siguió luchando? - cuestiono Ultear, que acompaña a Yoshino que le enseña como hacer coronas con flores.

\- Sí. - Ultear siguió tratando de hacer la corona, pero paro de repente.

\- Fue mi primer amor - Yoshino sonrió confundida - Desde el primer día que vi a Allen-sama.. aunque sabía que nunca me tomaría como pareja ya que nos conocemos desde niños... he llegado hasta aquí siguiéndolo - apretó las flores - Qué tonta he sido... - las finas lágrimas llegaron hasta su mano, Yoshino se alarmo, nunca había sido buena ayudando a la gente cuando llora.

Sabía que lo tenía en algún lugar, busco como desesperada y resulto estar dentro de su bolsillo, se lo extendió. Un pañuelo de ceda. Ultear le sonrió y lo tomo.

\- Gracias. Pero ya estoy bien - se limpio la cara - Creo que me he divertido demasiado. Olvidando mi lugar, enamorándome... - miro a Yoshino - Sé que tu lo sabes. Nuestra madre es igual a nuestras tías, seres que no tienen lugar en el mundo. Pero todos en el Imperio se casaron con ellas. Pero al contrario de nuestros primos... nosoras somos distintas, cinco años para hablar, dos más para caminar y uno para entender sentimientos humanos... ¿lo sabes? Por eso cuando mamá "murió" quise conquistar a Deliora, para poder protegerte porque tu no podías por ti sola. Fue entonces que me dieron reconocimiento. Entonces pensé que esa sería mi vida. Que había nacido para protegerte, para luchar como guerrero. Pero ahora creo que ese tampoco es el caso... - Yoshino ladeo la cabeza - Aun no estoy segura del todo pero... croe que iré a casa y buscaré. Qué puedo hacer de verdad.

Yoshino la miro perpleja, muy pocas veces tuvo tiempo de jugar con su hermana que es 6 años mayor que ella, pero siempre lo supo, ella siempre estuvo velando por ella al igual que Zora, Judal y su padre. Ellos trataron de cubrir el espacio que habia dejado su madre.

Por eso se enfocó tanto en conquistar a Yoshinon. La celda del Hielo, una de las pocas que quedaban en realidad, y lo hizo sola. Nunca tuvo esa confianza que Ultear tuvo con Accelerator. Casi murió por ello, pero ahí estaba viva y ... feliz.

Una venteada movió sus cabellos y le quito la capucha a ambas.

\- 6 para caminar - murmuro, Ultear la miro - 1 para hablar, 3 para entender sentimientos humanos, 11... complete Yoshinon, mi vida se escucha muy corta... ¿no?

\- Es que tu y yo...somos iguales.

\- Lo somos, sí.

\- En ese caso, tienes que ser una niña más normal, ¿ok? - dijo con un puchero Ultear. Una sonrisa tonta se formo en el rostro de Yoshino - Siempre has sido una niña muy extraña para entender sentmientos humanos muy tarde.

\- ¡Ul-Nee-chan!

\- Yo me puedo encargar de eso - dijo Nai pareciendo de la nada, ambas se exaltaron - Yo se los enseñaré.

\- ¿Enseñar?

\- A ser amigos - dijo con una sonrisa el albino.

\- Entonces... quedamos a su cuidado - dijeron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Los amigos no se toman tanta formalidad! - dijo con un puchero el albino - Es así de sencillo. Yoshino... se mi amiga. ¿Ven?

Ellas se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¡Nai/kun! ¡Seamos amigos! - dijeron ambas extendiendo sus manos, Nai les sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Miu miro el vacío con la mirda vacía aún. Entonces recordó.

_\- Miu-chan, ¿en serio quieres ir a Magnostadt? - cuestiono Bella._

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_ \- Tengo que hacerme fuerte para proteger a las personas de este mundo, tengo miedo de que los sueños se hagan realidad- respondió Miu - Tengo miedo de que se repita lo que paso en el lugar en el que nací, el verdadero._

_\- ¿Y qué lugar es ese? - cuestiono, Miu sonrió._

_Uno... muy, muy muy, muy, muy increíblemente lejano_

Miu arrojo la flor que tiene en manos y cayó al mar.


	13. IV: V

Otra hermosa mañana en Sindria con una inusual despedida.

\- ¿Metiste todo lo que Shion y yo te dijimos anoche? - cuestiono ya menopaucica Natsumi mirando las innumerables.

\- Shion-sama y Aladdin-sama se fueron hace cinco días. Y sí lo metí todo.

\- Con lo despitada que eres... - dijo revisando todo - Esto está bien... ah, y también has puesto esto otro - Miu sonrió, había extrañado esa face controladora de su madre.

\- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo - Miu miro a Sayaka - Pero es tu deisión. La respeto. Además no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

\- Gracias, Sayaka-sama - dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, parece que no has olvidado nada - dijo Natsumi poniendole el gran bolso cruzado y White el otro.

\- ¿Y tú Haru? ¿Llevas todo? - pregunto Kougyoku.

\- Llevo esperando esto por 5 años, estoy bien - dijo jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Pueden llevarnos hasta Actia? - cuestionaron. Todos voltearon.

\- ¿Yui-chan, Hayato, Tsubasa? - dijo confundida Miu.

\- A mí también - pidió Mavis - Cuando vea mi tierra natal con mis propios ojos, tal vez me sienta en paz. Para las peleas que vienen luego... vere a Mamá al final de la gran falla.

\- Has tomado una buena decisión - respondió Mor con una sonrisa.

\- Fue gracias a... Tomoe-san - dijo con una sonrisa - Los ánimos que me diste me han hecho ser más optimista.

\- Ah eso... no fue nada, lastima que no podré ir con vosotros, prometí estar con Shin.- dijo rascando su nuca un poco sonrojado. Miu los miro confundida.

\- Oye Tomoe, los Rukh que te rodean son rosas - dijo confundida. Él se exaltó y la miro más sonrojado - ¿Por qué estarán tan contentos?

\- Súper De'ja vu - dijeron todos.

\- ¡¿De-De qué estás hablando, Miu?! - dijo confundido Tomoe.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno, Tomoe? - cuestiono más confundida.

\- Mavis - ella miro a su madre, pues su padre se había retirado con Aladdin y Shion - En Reim hay grupos que se dedican a esclavizar a los fanalis. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y vosotros? - cuestiono Miu dejando en paz a Tomoe.

\- Yo iré a la Tierra de los Dragones, dijeron que fue recostruida hace 3 años y mepasaron un telegrama - contesto Yui.

\- Yo iré a Edolas - respondió Tsubasa.

\- Yo iré a perfeccionar mis habilidades asesinas - contesto Hayato con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Soy el único que se quedará solo en Sindria - dijo triste Nai.

\- Miu - le llamo Ur, esta la miro - Esto es una lacrima - le extendió una lacrima como la que le había dado Shion hace 20 años multicolor - Es un objeto mágico que ayuda con la comunicación. Puedes usarlo con cualquiera que posea una y esta unida con todos en Sindria.

\- Gracias.

\- No te olvides que tienes familia - regañaron sus familiares, ella asentó.

\- Mejora tu altura - se burló Allen, pero este salió volando.

\- Crece grande Miu-chan - dijo Layla - Vosotros también.

\- Rezaré por ustedes - dijo Kami con una sonrisa junto con Spartos.

\- Gracias Kami-chan...y... ¿Starpos-san? - Spartos comenzó a llorar comicamente.

\- Miu-chan, no debiste responder - dijo nerviosa Pisti.

\- Mentira, mentira... Spartos-san - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sayaka-sama me ha contado lo sucedido, puedes contar conmigo también - dijo Seihla a Yoshino, ella sonrió.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Sabes, a diferencia del día que te vi por primera vez... tus reacciones faiales han mejorado.

\- Si es así, ha sido todo gracias a Sayaka-sama, a Miu-san y las personas de este país. No lo olvidaré en toda mi vida - respondió con una sonrisa. Seihla se la devolvió - Y si alguien quiere tratar de dañar a los míos... no dudaré... - la estrella en el botón de su oreja brillo - en contra atacar.

\- Gracias - dijo Seihla.

\- Al final, Shin-kun no vino a despedirse - dijo triste Miu.

\- No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se lo contamos - dijo Mavis. Morgiana y Tomoe se sonrieron.

\- No se preocupen por eso, vamos - dijo Morgiana empujandolos dentro del barco.

\- ¡Bye! ¡Bye! ¡Espero verlos pronto! - exclamo Nai con una sonrisa, alzo su dedo en alto - ¡Yoshino! ¡Recuerda que somos amigos y pienso protegerte! - Yoshino se sonrojó y lo imitó.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Vuelvan con vida! ¡O los arrastraré de sus tumbas! - esta vez se refirío sus otros amigos. Ellos le sonrieron.

\- Al final, no vino a despedirse - dijo triste Miu.

\- Pronto lo hablaremos con calma, Shin siempre a sido así - dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad. No es que nos estemos separando. Sé que nos están guiando para que volvamos a encontrarnos en otro momento - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí - dijo Yui con una sonrisa tocando su hombro.

\- Y la próxima vez que veamos a Shin, veremos cuánto ha crecido - dijo Hayato.

\- Yo también me haré lo bastante fuerte como para sorprender a Shin-san - dijo con una sonrisa Yoshino. Su oreja se afilo.

\- En ese caso yo no quedaré atrás - dijo feliz Haruka.

\- _Me llamo Shin... Saluja. Por ciertos motivos, ahora mismo me encuentro en el mismo barco que Miu y compañía, junto a Tomoe_ \- lo miro que duerme muy vago. Pero Miu y los demás no lo saben. Como la situación había sido un poco rara últimamente, se le escapó la oportunidad de decirles que iría con ellos.

Y lo peor fue cuando llegó hacía Tomoe y lo pateó dentro del barco diciendole su plan. ¡Pero esa es una gran oportunidad de hacer las paces!

Se encuentran en el camarote donde van a alojarse Miu y los demás. Ellos entrarían con cara de pena, para luego sorprenderse y preguntarles que hacían ahí. Este respondería que había tomado una decisión.

_\- ¡Esa sorpresa será perfecta para hacer las paces!_ \- pensó con una leve sonrisa macabra el peli-rojo.

\- ¿Qué haces si falla?

\- ¡Tú no estabas en el quinto sueño! - murmuro enojado.

\- Pues desperte a mitad de tu reuerdo - respondió levantandose.

\- ¿Cuál es nuestro camarote? - resonó la voz de Miu. Ellos reaccionaron.

\- Ah, es este, Miu-san - resonó la de Yoshino.

Shin tiro de la cama a Tomoe y lo sentó desentemente arreglando las orejas del cabello del chico. Seguido él se sentó a su lado y espero que abrieran la puerta. El chirrido sonó, pero no en la suya.

\- ¡Qué camarote tan fantástico! ¡Si hay hamacas! - exclamo Haruka. Los chicos pegaron sus orejas a la pared que los divide.

\- Como hay siete, los siete podremos dormir aquí - resonó la de Tsubasa.

\- Creo que están para no marearse por mucho que se mueva el barco - dijo Yoshino.

\- Es la primera vez que duermo en una hamaca - resonó la dulce voz de Mavis.

\- Yo no, mi cuarto esta hecho de ellas - dijo burlón Hayato.

\- Son suficientemente amplias para los siete - dijo Yui - Tendremos un viaj en barco muy tranquilo.

Shin y Tomoe se deslizaron lentamente por la pared de madera.

\- ¡Vaya, qué emocionante! - exclamó Miu euforica.

\- ¡Nos confundimos de camarote! - exclamaron en voz baja on la cara azul. Además, parecía que los demás se están divirtiendo mucho, ¿Qué hacían? ¿Iban al camarote de al lado? Pero en ese caso...

Comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas. ¡No! ¡Esperen! Seguro que dentro de poco... sus nombres saldrían a la luz, ellos mencionarían que no era lo mismo sin ellos entonces...

El Uchiha y el Saluja aparecerían y la primera en abalanzarse a sus brazos sería Miu. Ella era quienes más los quería, bueno a todos primero que ella. Seguido comenzarían a alabarlos y abrazarlos.

\- ¡Seguro que enseguida se sienten solos! - murmuraron chocando los puños. Pegaron sus oídos a la pared.

\- ¡¿Por qué soy el único que duerme entre dos mujeres?! - se quejó Hayato, pues su cama era la que estaba en medio de Mavis y de Yui.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene de malo? - cuestiono Miu en una de las hamacas de arriba.

\- Siento que se ve algo mal.. - murmuro.

\- ¿Y? ¡Yo no le veo el problema! ¿Tú, Mavis? - cuestiono Yui con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No me importa - respondió Mavis.

\- Sí, pero aún así... - murmuro Hayato. Shin apretó los puños o destruiría la pared y Tomoe frunció el ceño.

\- No pasa nada Hayato, no eres... - una almohada interrumpió a Tsubasa. Fue Que Haru había dejado caer su almohada.

\- Lo siento, Tsubasa.

\- No pasa nada - se la paso nuevamente. Todos rieron.

\- _¡Nada de risitas!_ \- exclamó interiormente Shin con mil venas en el rostro.

\- _¡Tsubasa Kuroh! ¡Te juró que si mencionabas mi nombre! ¡Salía y te ahorcaba!_ \- pensó Tomoe con un aura oscura. Miu sonreía, pero bajo la mirada y se bajo de su hamaca.

\- ¿Miu-san? - pregunto Yoshino.

\- Pero... ¿no les parece que nos falta algo? - todos bajaron de sus camas.

\- ¿Que nos falta algo? - cuestiono Hayato.

\- Sí, la verdad es que a mí también... - dijo Mavis tocando su pecho.

\- ¡A...! - exclamo Yoshino con una sonrisa.

\- ¡A...! - continuaron el resto.

\- ¡Almorzar, claro! Lo he preparado yo misma - dijo orgullosa Yoshino mostrando el gran plato de comida.

\- ¡Qué bien! - exclamaron Yui y Hayato, los glotones.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto "qué bien" ni que nada?! - susurraron ambos chasqueando sus dedos. Se desplomaron. Se han olvidado completamente de ellos...

\- Pero sinceramente... ¿qué es lo que piensan de esos dos? - cuestiono Haruka.

\- ¿A quiénes te refieres? - cuestiono Miu.

\- Me refiero a Tomoe y Shin - respondió Haruka comiendo un Dango.

\- Shin-kun y Tomoe, ¿Eh? - dijo desganada la Magi.

\- ¡¿Qué con esa respuesta tan desganada?! - murmuraron ambos a punto de romper la pared.

\- Parece que sientes un gran aprecio por esos dos, ¿no? - cuestiono Yoshino.

\- Bueno... supongo, Tomoe fue la primera persona en dirigirme bien la palabra desde que llegue al palacio, y Shin-kun es mi compañero, así que, bueno, más o menos - respondió Miu. Ambos abrieron los ojos, la iban a ahorcar. Shin comenzó a temblar.

·¡Me gustas muchísimo, Shin-kun·

·Te convertiré a ti y al resto en reyes·

La iba a matar lentamente, sí, sin escrupulos.

\- Pero, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo... - dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - cuestionaron Hayato y Yui limpiando sus labios.

\- Tomoe... no consigue ninguna chica... mientras yo atiendo a las chicas en el restaurante y ellas me piden jugar con ellas, siempre se queda en un rincón mirando con envidia. Y chupándose el dedo todo el rato con una expresión de rencor... cuando tiene que ayudarme - respondió con un puchero.

\- Bueno... eso no es muy popular - dijeron Yoshino y Haruka.

-_ ¡¿Qué es lo que dicen?! -_ pensó irritado Tomoe. Shin aguanto una risa olvidando lo malo que Miu decía de él.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas... yo también he visto a Tomoe-san teniendo un comportamiento muy peculiar... - dijo Mavis - El día del ataque en Balbadd, revisaba mis heridas entonces el entro sin avisar y yo me estaba cambiando y semi-desnuda, y no cerró la puerta hasta que le lance algo por la cabeza.

\- ¡NO! ¡Eso es lo peor! - gritaron sorprendidas Yoshino y Miu.

\- ¡Eso es imperdonable! - dijo Yui sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Solo el peor de los rufianes podría haber hecho algo tan vil a Mavis-chan! - exclamo Haruka.

\- Así que Tomoe tiene esos gustos, ¿eh? - murmuro Hayato.

\- Tal vez por eso no tiene novia... - murmuro Tsubasa.

Mientras Shin ahocar a su mejor amigo por lo contado por su hermana. Después de toda su confianza... ¿Se atrevía a aquello?

\- Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me haces daño - decía Tomoe sin aire.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo...?! - decía mientras lo zarandeaba, los chicos abrieron la puerta y sonrieron chibis - ¡MALDITO SEAS TOMOE UCHIHA!

\- ¡Perdónanos, Tomoe! - pidieron sus amigos de la infancia.

\- Yo también pido perdón - dijo Shin luego de su intento de asesinato.

\- Es que Mor-san nos contó que los dos venían - dijo Miu un poco nerviosa dandole un paño.

\- Eso, eso. No era más que una broma inofensiva - dijo Haruka nerviosa.

\- Además... lloras demasiado para ser un hombre - dijo burlón Tsubasa.

\- ¡Cállate maldito Hippi! ¡Que lloro hasta los 14 años por su mama!

\- Por eso no tienes novia.

\- ¡Bien, vamos a resolverlo tú y yo!

\- Vamos, vamos, todo fue una broma, ¿no, Mavis-san? - cuestiono Miu metiendose entre ambos.

\- En mi caso pasó de verdad - dijo sacando sus genes fanalis.

\- ¿Eh? - emitió sonrojandose. Tomoe se exaltó recordandolo de nuevo.

\- ¡Tomoe Uchiha! - dijo Shin lanzandose contra él.

-¡Lo sientooooooooo! - pidió contra las manos del Fanalis.

\- ¿Pero por qué han venido? - cuestiono Miu - Les dije que solo admitiria a Haru porque lleva años esperandolo - él lanzó a Tomoe y este se estrelló contra la pared de cabeza.

\- No te equivoques. No te hemos venido a seguir.

\- ¿Fue porque se sentían solos? - cuestiono Yoshino.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Es para entrenarnos!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nosotros... - todos se inclinaron a Shin - iremos a Reim a ser gladiadores.

\- ¿Gla...diadores? - dijo sorprendido Hayato.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono Yui.

\- ¿En serio quieren saberlo? - cuestionaron ambos.

\- Sí.

Ellos suspiraron.

\- Es algo que nos dijo Morgiana-san - dijo Tomoe levantandose.

_\- ¿Método combinado? - cuestiono Shin, Tomoe estaba a su lado, su madre con un gran pergamino._

_\- Me estaba preguntando por qué no lograbas el equipamiento Djinn, es porque tienes dos Magois distintos - dijo la mujer cerrandolo._

_\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - cuestiono Tomoe._

_\- Cuando Shion no lograba su forma Etherias todos se preocuparon, pero resulta que Shion no era una Evans normal, su magoi también era combinado, lo que causaba un gran choque. Tomoe, ¿Tú también lo experimentas?_

_\- Por eso estoy maldito, mi padre era un Uchiha, pero mi madre era una Okotsuki, por eso... nunca he logrado más allá del equipo a medias._

_\- Eso tiene una solución - dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa - El control de Magoi._

\- ¿Control de Magoi? - cuestiono Mavis.

\- Los Magois no compatiblen tienen una manera de convivir, eso es originado por los...

\- Yambala, son un pueblo que se especializa en la manipulación del Magoi - culminó Tomoe - Pero los yambala son un pueblo nómada, y no se sabe dónde pueden estar ahora. Pero hay un lugar donde se pueden econtrar a los yambala, y es el co...

\- El coliseo de Reim, algunos yambala practican ahí y crecen siendo grandes gladiadores - culminó burlón Shin.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Es increíble... - dijo sorprendida Yoshino- Pero... las cuotas son carisimas, ¿Cómo...?

\- Mi padre - respondió Shin tranquilo.

\- ¿Papá? - cuestiono Mavis.

\- Sí. Él dijo que nos entrenaría.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - cuestiono Miu.

\- Sí, todo.

\- Bueno, ya se acabó - dijo White estirandose.

\- Vaya, ¿te sientes triste? - cuestiono burlón Hayate.

\- No se trata de eso, creo que Sharrkan no está acostumbrado a tener alumnos -dijo White señalando al hombre que hace circulos con su dedo.

\- Pero, Shion-chan, Sharrkan, y Morgiana han hecho muy como maestros, aunque algunos seguiran siendo -dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

\- Por eso esta noche hay que celebrar, celebrenlo sin hacerse rogar - dijo Kougyoku con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que aun me sorprende es lo que hizo Shin, mira que patear a Tomoe y lanzar sus maletas sin que nadie los escuchase, es sorprendente - dijo Yamu.

\- Cierto. Estaba convencido de que se quedarían aquí - dijo Masrur junto con Roromiya mirando el cielo.

\- Bueno... no fueron vosotros los que escucharon los lamentos de Shin - dijo Sharrkan desviando la mirada.

* * *

_\- ¡Miu es muuuuyyy cruel! - se quejó borracho Shin, a su lado se encuentran Sharrkan y Alibaba._

_\- ¿Miu-chan... es su novia?- cuestiono Alibaba._

_\- No creo - dijo Sharrkan._

_\- ¡Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos! ¡Y ahora planea abandonarme!_

_\- ¿Estás seguro? - cuestiono Alibaba._

_\- Por supuesto que... no - respondió. Shin se removió._

_\- ¡Dejen de burlarse de mí dolor! ¡Que se vaya! ¡Yo también seré feliz!_

_\- ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Si quieres que te preste atención ve al coliseo y haste famoso! ¡Eso es todo! - gritaron ambos. Nunca más debían dejar que el peli-rojo bebierá._

* * *

\- Al final, fuimos yo y Alibaba quienes los desbordamos a eso - dijo Sharrkan, Natsumi, White mantienen su boca abierta y Nai come un dango sorprendido.

\- Bueno... yo y Alibaba les dijimos que debían hacer,así que no fuiste tu y él solos - dijo Morgiana un tanto extrañada.

\- Bien, todos nuestros alumnos se marcharon, ¿por qué no apostamos cuál de ellos crecerá más? - dijo Yuuki burlona, pues ella entrenaba a Tomoe.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? - dijo confundida Yamu.

\- ¡Está claro que el que más crecera será Miu-chan! - dijeron los mellizos y Kami.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? ¿En qué momento determinaron eso? - dijeron Yuuki, Seihla y Sharrkan juntando sus frentes con ellos.

\- No. Serán Shin y Mavis. Además de llegar a usar un Jinchuriki dividido en la lucha si armas no tienen rivales - dijeron los tres fanalis comiendo pescados tranquilos.

\- Todos, silencio - ordenó Sinbad, todos callaron - ¡Obviamente será Haruka! ¡Ella fue admitida en Magnostadt siendo una Sen-Jutsu!

\- ¡Yo le enseñe todo! - grito Yuuki enojada.

\- ¡Será Hayato! - declaró Seihla.

\- ¡Será Tomoe! - exclamó Yuuki.

\- ¡Será Miu-chan! - exclamaron los magos.

\- Serán mis hijos/sobrinos - dijeron los Fanalis.

\- ¡Será Haruka!

\- ¡Será Tsubasa-chan! - dijo Layla.

\- ¡Será Yui! -exclamó Ja'far.

\- ¡¿Cómo te uniste vos?!

Kougyoku suspiro al igual que Natsumi, White y Nai.

\- Simplemente dije lo que pienso, esa niña da miedo - respondió.

\- ¡Esto será un duelo! - exclamó Rikku, que va al bando de Shin.

\- ¡Como ordenes! - dijo Kami encendiendo sus puños. Nai miro el techo y se comenzó a reír. Todos lo miraron y se contagiaron sus risas.

\- Que importa quien se haga más fuerte, o quien crezca más... lo importante es que todos volveran al 100% y lo saben - dijo Nai con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Un niño razono mejor que nosotros -dijeron los adultos rascando su nuca.

\- Miren esto, Nakagami - dijo Tsubasa haciendo brillar su espada sin desenvainarla, hizo un trazado y apareció una gigantesca ave de color galaxia - ¡Genial, ¿no?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a volar! - dijo Haruka saltando al ave. Todos menos Tsubasa la siguieron.

\- Yo tengo alas - dijo el chico y comenzaron a experimentar cosas hasta llegar a su destino. Comer, entrenar, jugar, comer, jugar, leer, entrenar y entrenar a medias. Pero sobre todo divertirse.

\- Tal vez podamos embarcar aquí - dijo Haru señalando una parte del mapa.

\- Sí, tiene buen aspecto. dijo Miu. Yoshino miraba el mar y vio la pulsera de flores que tiene en su muñeca. El barco comenzó a temblar, y de la nada salió un enorme monstruo marino.

\- Es uno solo, pero es enorme - dijo sorprendido un guardia.

\- Vamos - dijo preparado Shin.

\- No, para este trabajo solo se necesita uno de nosotros - todos miraron hacía arriba.

\- ¡Tomoe-san! - dijo sorprendida Mavis. El chico sonrió de medio lado. Saltó desde el poste y dio una pirueta sobre su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos.

\- Fue impresionante Tomoe - dijo Shin alzando un dedo antes de dormir.

\- Sí, impresionante - continúo Yoshino.

\- Te has encargado y lo has hecho muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa Mavis.

\- Bueno, como no consigo chicas, tengo que mostrar mis buenos puntos - dijo con una sonrisa desganada.

\- Parece que todavía nos los reprochas... - dijo Tsubasa chibi.

\- Dijimos que lo sentiamos, Tomoe - dijo Hayato.

\- Pero, no podemos dejar que luches solo. La próxima vez yo también me esforzaré - dijo Yoshino levantandose de la cama.

\- ¿Crees que podrás? - dijo con la misma sonrisa desganada. Yoshino sonrió e hizo una bola de nieve.

\- Vamos, vamos. Además, será difícil que haya otra ocasión, ¿no? - dijo un poco nerviosa Miu, todos se exaltaron - Ya nos queda poco de viaje.

Yui sonrió al techo.

\- Ya pronto embarcaremos - dijo Yui con una sonrisa. Todos la imitaron.

\- Tienes razón - murmuro Haruka acostandose.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista!

\- La corriente del puerto también es perfecta. A este paso... entraremos al puerto en menos de medio día.

\- ¿Eso es Actia? - dijo confundido Shin.

\- Sí. Allí comenzará nuestro nuevo viaje - dijo Miu con una sonrisa.

Shin miro fijamente aquello, ahora definitivamente... no habría vuelta atrás.

Un banquente, un gran banquete para los nueve chicos, todos desgustan menos Shin y Mavis que tienen una mirada perdida.

\- Se ven algo decaídos, chicos - dijo preocupada Miu.

\- Es de enteder, hemos estado juntos los últimos 6 meses -dijo Tomoe comiendo un trozo de pollo - ¡Pero en estos casos, lo importante es llenarse de buena comida! - ellos bajaron la mirada. Un plato lleno de pescado se acercó a ellos - Después de todo, su resistencia es su mejor cualidad buena. ¡Así que coman, no se hagan de rogar!

\- No, gracias - dijeron tratando de huir.

\- Si se ponen así, ¡me comeré este delicioso pescado yo solo! - exclamo el peli-plateado - Vamos - agarro dos y los comenzó a mover cerca de su rostro - Vamos... ¡un poquito! - ellos hicieron un gran puchero, tragaron duro y lo mordieron con fuerza. Tomoe lanzó cuatro al cielo y ellos los atraparon cuales gatos.

\- ¿Satisfecho ya, Tomoe/san? - cuestionaron comiendose los tres pescados.

\- ¡Esos son mis Shin y Mavis! - dijo euforico el peli-plateado, mientras el resto los miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sí, pero... pasará mucho hasta que volvamos a comer juntos como esta noche... - dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Nos separaremos a paritr de mañana - dijo Tomoe.

\- Nosotros iremos a Remano, capital del Imperio Reim... - continúo Shin.

\- Yo a Katarg, al sur de Reim junto con Yunan-san - prosiguió Mavis - Pero en un barco distinto al de Shin y Tomoe-san.

\- Yo tendré que dormir durante algunas horas demás para poder llegar a Edolas - dijo Tsubasa suspirando.

\- Yo tendré que desperdiciar mes y medio - dijo suspirando Yui.

\- Yo me iré en barco hasta Kou - dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa triste.

\- Y yo a Clow - dijo Hayato ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotras iremos a Magnostadt por tierra - dijo Haru.

\- Para no declarar que no volveremos, deberíamos poner un tiempo límite - dijo Yui con una sonrisa - ¿no creen?

\- Tienen razón, Miu y yo necesitamos aprender mucho... así que creo que con dos años será suficiente, ¿no? - dijo Haru.

\- ¡Además no se preocupen! ¡Nuestros destinos están unidos! ¡Seguro que nos volveremos a ver! - dijo Miu con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Entonces! ¡Hagamos una promesa! - exclamó Hayato con una feliz sonrisa - ¡Prometamos que nos encontraremos sanos y salvos dentro de dos años!

\- Me parece bien, la apoyo - dijo Tsubasa extendiendo su mano con un puño junto al de Hayato.

\- Yo también - continuaron todos menos Miu y Shin. Ambos se miraron.

\- Sí.

Los tambores resonaron en los oídos de los castaños que sonrieron y se abrazaron saltando para bailar, todos los miraron y sonrieron.

\- Vamos, Hime - dijo Tsubasa extendiendole la mano a Haru. Ella la tomo y sonrió y ambos siguieron bailando, Tomoe tomo la de Mavis y parecía más un juego que nada. Miu sonrió picara y tomo a Shin y Yoshino. Todos se divirtieron lo más que pudieron su última noche juntos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que buena noche! - dijo feliz Hayato.

\- ¡Nos divertimos mucho! - dijo en el mismo estado Miu.

\- Sí - dijo Mavis con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tenemos que volver otra vez! - dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron el resto. Tomoe vio hacia varios lados y noto algo, sonrió de medio lado.

\- Oigan, chicos. ¿Qué les parece hacer una última parada? - cuestiono "desinteresado".

\- ¿Eh? Claro, ¿por qué no? - respondió Shin. Las chicas se miraron.

\- Nosotras no tenemos problemas. - Tomoe fue y le tomo las cabezas a Miu y Mavis.

\- No, será mejor que vosotras cinco se vayan yendo... - dijo - No es hora de que lindas niñas esten a estas horas por aquí.

\- Pero aún es temprano - dijeron confundidas.

\- Les digo que no - dijo con una enorme sonrisa pícara - Insisto que es peligroso para las chicas estar en la calle a estas horas. Así que... - las sombras tomaron a las chicas y las llevaron muy lejos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tomoe! ¡No debemos dejar que se vayan solas al hotel! - dijo Tsubasa en reproche.

\- Está bien, esas chicas son muy fuertes y entre ellas dos chicas con fuerza brutal - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Estás contradiciendo lo de hace nada - dijo Shin. Tomoe frunció el ceño y murmuro algo. Los chicos sonrieron y Shin hizo una cara asqueada.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Bye! ¡Bye! - dijeron todos tomando a Shin como rehén.

\- ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme! - dijo enojado, pero era imposible si bloquean todos sus puntos.

Las chicas encarnaron sus cejas confundidas, se mirarn complices y comenzaron a seguirlos como ninjas. Los chicos secuestraron a Shin hasta un...

\- ¿Bar? - dijeron todas en blanco. Se volvieron a mirar y cubrieron los ojos de Yoshino viendo claramente como todos, menos Shin, se lanzaban contra las chicas.

·¿En serio?·

Una mujer muy proporcionada y casi de la altura de Shin se acercó al peli-rojo, Miu frunció el ceño. Sus coletas comenzaron a subir.

\- Hola, mira que eres lindo - dijo con una sonrisa. Él se exaltó y trato de retroceder, pero ya era imposible.

\- ¡Tendré muchas reinas! - dijo emocionado Tomoe.

\- ¡Don juan!

Miu, Mavis, Haruka y Yui alzaron sus piernas y pisaron con extrema fuerza el suelo, haciendo un gran terremoto.

\- Vamos a casa, Yoshino-chan - dijo Miu con una sonrisa furiosa. Ella la miro temerosa y camino delante de ellas.

-_ ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?_ \- pensó asustada.

\- ¡Los hombres necesitamos esto Shin! ¡Superalo! - dijo Tomoe.

\- Es lo único en lo que apoyó a Tomoe - dijeron los demás.

\- No lo necesito.

\- Morirás virgen amigo - dijeron los otros tres.

\- Prefiero eso antes que acostarme con una prostituta - dijo Shin tratando de huir.

\- ¡Es hora de nuestro servicio especial! - Shin trato de huir.

\- ¡No! ¡Deténganse! ¡POR FAVOR! - grito, pero ya era tarde.

Mavis duerme, Tomoe duerme, Yoshino duerme, Yui duerme, Hayato duerme, Haruka duerme abrazando su almohada, Tsubasa duerme con un poco de baba en la boca. Y Miu duerme abrazando su almohada y Shin a su lado sin poder dormir. Esa había sido la peor noche de su vida. Sin dudas.

\- ¡Buenos días Shin-kun! - exclamó Miu al ver a Shin a su lado.

\- Miu, no grites... me duele la cabeza.

\- No es nuestra culpa que vosotros se hayan pasado con las copas - dijo Haruka burlona mientras iban al muelle.

\- Bueno, en tal caso, ¡cuídense mucho! - dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! - respondieron ambas con la misma.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, ¡nos habremos hecho tan fuerte que te sorprenderás! - dijo Tomoe jalando de los audifonos a Shin.

\- ¡Nosotras también! - dijeron con su dedo en alto.

\- Yo también me habré hecho igual de fuerte que vosotros - dijeron Mavis y Yoshino decididas.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme.. mi viaje es largo - dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa sacando sus alas - Nos vemos luego - se elveo con fuerza y se despidió con su mano - Espero tener el cabello largo cuando vuelva.

\- ¡50 jewels a que no! - dijeron todos menos Mavis, Yoshino y Haruka, que les salió un signo de interrogación.

\- Nosotras tembién debemos irnos - dijo Haru, Miu asentó, busco entre su bolso y una alfombra mágica salió y ambas se montaron.

\- ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos años!

\- ¡Sí, nos vemos! - dijeron el resto moviendo sus manos.

\- ¡Cuídense mucho! - dijo Mavis en el mismo estado.

\- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos - dijeron Yui y Hayato saltando a su barco.

\- Yo también, gracias por su amabilidad - dijo Yoshino dejando solos a Shin, Tomoe y Mavis. Ellos se despidieron.

\- Bien, nosotros también tenemos que irnos - dijo Shin - Cuídate mucho hermanita - comenzó a avanzar.

\- Sí. - Shin paro y le revolvió el cabello, le sonrió y saltó al barco - Como le gusta hacer eso.

\- Sí, nunca tuvo a nadie así además de Miu - respondió Tomoe con una sonrisa, miro a Mavis que arregla su cabello - Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba - ella lo miro mientras que este rebussca entre sus bolsillos. Lo encontró - Esto es para ti - lo deposito gentilmente en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - cuestiono viendo el hermoso collar plateado de cadena con una hermosa "Heart·Cruz".

\- Es un regalo, es la segunda forma de "Los Magos Santos" - respondió - Miu me otorgo dos un día sin querer, me dijo que se lo diera a alguien que me importara mucho como significado de "siempre estaré a tu lado" - la señalo muy cerca de su rostro - Nunca debes separarte de el.

\- Muchas... gracias - dijo sonrojandose notoriamente.

\- ¡Bien, nos vemos luego! - dijo revolviendo su cabello y saltando de nuevo al barco. Mavis miro como ambos se iban. Mavis sonrió y se amarro el collar mostrandolo relucir en su pecho. Le hizo una merecida reverencia al barco.

\- Gracias... Tomoe-san.

\- ¡Qué hambre tengo! No puedo ir volando sin parar, porque no podemos descansar, ni dormir ... - dijo desganada Miu tomando su estómago. Haruka busco con la mirada una respuesta.

\- Miu, mira - dijo señalando un río, donde hay varios caballos y un hermoso carruaje.

La persona a su cargo fuma un cigarrillo a escondidas, una pequeña ráfaga de viento corrió hacía él. Seguido princesa y Magi aparecieron en su frente.

\- Buenas, soy Haruka y ella es Miu, somos viajes. Vamos hacia el norte, ¿le importaría llevarnos en su carruaje? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué dices? Largo de aquí, mocosas - dijo corriendolas como perro - Perdonad, ¡pero yo solo sirvo a clientes del más alto nivel! De hecho, ahora mismo cuento con un cliente de la más alta nobleza. Además, ¿tienen dinero para pagarme?

\- Claro, mi padre me dio mucho de eso - dijo Haruka mostrando la bolsa, él hombre se acercó y vio el oro resplandecer. Comenzó a temblar.

\- Disculpen - fue hacía la ventana - Señorita, ¿podría admitir a unas pasajeras más? No importa si es atrás - una larga cadena de pulseras salieron y movió su mano en confirmación - Pueden entrar, pero comportaros, como les dije... hay una gran señorita aquí.

Miu mordió la sandia y Haru la banana, la terminaron de comer.

\- ¡Estoy llena! - dijo Haru suspirando tirandose a su bolso. Miu la imitó.

\- Magnostadt, ¿eh? ¿Cómo será? - dijo con un poco de curiosidad. Entrecerró la mirada.

-_ Reglas de cuando estes en Magnostadt, nadie debe saber que eres una Magi - dijo serio Aladdin._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -dijo confundida Miu - Usted es un Magi Aladdin-sama._

_\- Tengo miedo de que las personas experimenten contigo, existen muchos países en mi escuela y el poder es lo que las personas siempre anelan, simplemente hazme caso, que sean Haruka, Kami, Gemi y Mini los únicos que lo sepan - pidió el peli-azul._

_\- ¿Cuál es la otra? - cuestiono._

_\- Tampoco tu linaje Eater-Albarn, ¿entendido? - Miu asentó - Y lo último, aquello - dijo Shion señalando su cabeza. Miu se exaltó._

_\- Me cuidaré bien._

Miu incrusto las lacrimas en sus brazos y se quito los guantes, Haruka la ayudo a vendar sus brazos cuidadosamente.

\- Tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que te ordenan - dijo Haru seria.

\- Lo sé - su collar se descolgo y el carruaje dio un giro y rodo hasta dentro del otro lado. Miro a Haru.

\- No me mires, es tu collar - dijo haciendose la dormida.

\- ¡Qué cruel! - semi-grito. Metió la cabeza un poco temerosa - Disculpe...

El carro giro bruscamente haciendo caer a la Magi de espaldas fuera del carruaje.

\- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - dijo el hombre al cargo del carruaje.

\- ¿Qué vamos a ser? ¡Bandidos, por supuesto!

\- No diremos que si no se oponen resistencia se salvarán. Porque por mucho que griten, somos de matar primero y robar después.

\- Mercenarios, encargaros - dijo.

\- Dejadnoslo.

Una abalancha de fuego se interpuso entre ellos, Miu abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

\- Una lacrima magica... - murmuro, se suponia que solo Shion y ella podían crearlas, como era que bandidos la tenían, que planeaba...

\- Dejad que nosotras nos encargemos - dijo Haruka saliendo del carruaje moviendo su lanza.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cómo voy a dejarselo a dos mocosas delgadas!

\- Está bien.

\- Matenlas.

\- ¡Ce..!

El carruaje se partio por la mitad interrumpiendo a Haru, todos miraron aquello confundidos. La larga cabellera dorada con inusuales puntas rosadas fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron.

\- Urusai - dijo de lo más tranquila con enojo en la voz - Están perturbando mi viaje - paso su guadaña a sus hombros mostrando relajo, sonrió con carisma - ¡Eh, vejestorios! Así que muerte para todos, ¿eh?

Haruka quedo en blanco y se escondió detrás de Miu, como si no la fuesen a notar. Unas hermosas chicas aparecieron.

\- Alteza, se supone que viajamos de incógnito. Por favor, contrólese...- dijo una peli-negra de ojos verdes.

\- Es inutil - dijo otra con los ojos vendados. Ella sonrió y saltó moviendo su guadaña con forma de cruz, paso por debajo de uno.

\- Muere - sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a saltar decapitando o cortando por la mitad a las personas. Sonrió como maniaca. Sus ojos muestran total y absoluta... diversión.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con esa chica?! - ella giro sobre su cuerpo evitando la explosión.

\- Contenedor Metálico: Death Scythe - la guadaña negra brillo, la hojilla brillo intensamente creciendo mucho hasta ser más grande que los árboles. Sonrió. Pero esta la recargo - Oh, cómo siempre olvido cuanto pesa esto...

\- ¡Es imposible que pueda manejar una guadaña tan gigantesca como esa! ¡Mátenla! - ella sonrió de medio lado y maniobro con la guadaña.

\- Ahora estoy bien. Solo es que la hice crecer demasiado en muy poco... ¡tiempo! - Sonrió con locura como solo una Nakatsukasa sabe hacer. La guadaña creció y cortó el fuego y algunas personas.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con esa guadaña!? - ella saltó altó y los cortó con diversión. Ella clavó el filo de la guadaña y se sentó en el bastón.

\- Muy bien vejestorios... terminó - el filo comenzó a crecer notoriamente hasta elevarse mucho en el cielo,tal vez 70 metros. Sonrió con locura y sus ojos brillaron, maniobro y Haruka palideció. Los mató con tanta sencillez como destruyó el suelo.

\- Señor, ¿quién es esa chica? - cuestiono Miu sorprendida, pero luego vio el extraño estado de Haruka.

\- Creo que no lo entenderás Miu, ni porque Shion-san lo expliqué - dijo Haruka temblando. Ella la miro - Es una princesa del Imperio Kou... y mi prima... Ren Roxas.

Roxas es una chica de una edad pasada los quince años, pues no es muy alta. Tiene la piel clara rozando el pálido, tiene el cabello largo hasta las rodillas y las pantorillas son de color rosado hasta los talones. Usa una diadema negra. Lleva una camisa blanca que se abre en el obligo y no tiene mangas, encima un chaquelo negro sin mangas. Usa un short corto negro y largas botas parecidas a vendas negras. En sus muñecas hay innumerables pulseras de muchos colores.

Pero lo que más resalta en ella es las dos "X" rojizas que están en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Ren...? - murmuro confundida Miu - Espera... ¿tú prima? - Haruka asentó y se volvió a esconder.

\- Te encontré - dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rosados con borde superior lila.

\- Le dijimos que era peligroso ir por tierra, por eso sugerí que podríamos ir en alfombra.

Pero Roxas no prestaba la minima atención, sino que estaba más que aferrada al pecho de Haruka.

\- Ni hablar de ir en una de esas cosas. Se te seca la piel, la ropa se llena de polvo... me mareo con facilidad. Nunca iré a Magnostadt de ese modo ni en broma - dijo con un puchero separando su rostro un poco de Haru.

\- ¿Magnotasdt? - cuestiono Miu, Roxas abrazo con más fuerza y giraron en el carruaje.

\- ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡Eres mi prima menor, te quiero tanto como a Yoshino! - exclamó feliz mientras ruedan.

\- Perdón... ¿dijiste Magnotasdt? - dijo confundida Miu, Roxas miro a Miu.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica tan pequeña y linda? - dijo levemente sonrojada.

\- Ella es mi amiga Miu, ambas vamos a Magnostadt también - dijo Haruka al fin separandose de Roxas.

\- ¿Ambas? Pensé que solo dejaban entrar casos especiales, como los Death's ... aunque no discriminen, para el control de los Djinn's ya está el coliseo de Reim - dijo confundida Roxas.

\- Aunque no lo paresca, soy una maga - dijo Miu señalandose.

\- Oh, así que nuevas alumnas, ¿eh? - dijo pensativa la oji-rosa - ¡Pues buena suerte!

\- Mi pregunta sería, ¿Qué harás tú en Magnostadt? No creo que lo tuyo sea aprender - dijo Haruka apoyandose en sus manos.

\- ¡E-Eso...! - se puso nerviosa.

\- No me digas que Lu-san y Kouha-san te obligaron - cuestiono burlona.

\- ¡Urusai!

\- Su majestad, quedan 7 días de viaje para llegar a la capital.

\- ¿Aún queda tanto? - se quejo la rubia-rosa - ¡Oi! ¡Niña linda albina! ¡¿Puedes hacer algo para divertirnos?! ¡Haru siempre ha sido mala para eso!

\- Me llamo Miu, pero me gustaría saber... - miro a las mujeres - Por qué no dejan ver sus rostros. Deben ser muy hermosas.

\- Oh, en efecto. Lo que pasa es que este es el efecto de un transformación cuando estudiaba magia - respondió la de ojos vendados - ¡No puedo mostrarle mi rostro! Las tes nos ocultábamos en un rincón del laboratorio, con nuestros horribles y podridos cuerpos. Cuando Roxas-sama nos dijo que necesitaba magos, nos vendó, nos vistió, y los dio de comer con una sonrisa en la boca... y tan solo tenía 10 años. Alguien tan horrible como yo jamás podría acercarse a su alteza Roxas, y aún así... - decía llorando.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Son totalmente hermosas. Sus cuerpos demuestran que no son vulgares. Es la prueba de que su forma de vida consiste en la búsqueda de poder y eso... es algo que mis padres me enseñaron y apreció demasiado - respondió tocando su pecho.

\- Su alteza Roxas... ¡La amo! ¡Por favor, deje que siempre siga a su lado!

\- ¡no es justo! ¡Yo también!

\- ¡Deshágame! - decían las otras dos yendo con ellas.

\- ¿Tengo que tener cuidado? - pensó algo confundida la albina.

Al final resulto que Roxas si era una gran persona, con la personalidad de acoger a personas necesitadas de su padre y su buena personalidad de su madre, también tenía ese gusto por la moda que Haruka tanto detestaba y se la paso probandoles cosas lindas a las chicas. Contando sus aventuras y enterandolas que tiene 17 años.

El carro paro.

\- ¿Por fin llegamos? - dijo Roxas con una leve sonrisa, Haruka tiene un moño con forma de corazón y dos mechones que recaen en su pecho y le trenza muchas trenzas a Miu.

\- ¿Dónde está la Academia Magnostadt? - cuestiono Miu.

\- Esto solo es el control, la academia está a varios kilómetros - dijo Haruka.

\- Vosotras tienen que pasar por ese control de allá - dijo Roxas señalando un lugar - Bien, ya vino mi castigador, me voy... ¡les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo!

\- ¿Control... de...qué? - murmuro Miu. Entrecerró la mirada.

_\- Escucha bien Miu. En el control de entrada te obligarán a usar magia sencilla, pero debes tener precaución. Los magos también pueden ver el rukh, y si ven que eres una Magi será un problema, una Death sería igual, tienes que mantener lo más posible alejado al rukh de ti - dijo Shion._

\- _Pero eso es muy difícil, siempre han estado conmigo - dijo nerviosa - Además, cuando uso la magia, el rukh me presta su poder sin tener que decirlo._

La primera prueba, igual que antes. La iniciación del Borg. Miu apretó los puños, tenía que cumplir la promesa de que nadie se enteraría de lo que ella es en realidad, ninguna de las tres cosas que ella es en realidad.

\- Siguiente - miro como ella y Haruka tenían que dividirse, la princesa le dio una sornisa. Miu paso y lo miro, como el martillo bajaba, su Borg apareció y el rukh comenzó a acercarse - El rukh... - Miu se tensó, pero este desapareció como apareció - estaba inquito, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? No importa, pasa - Miu suspiro y apretó la espada desde la punta nervisa. Suspiro y sonrió, su madre la protegería pasará lo que pasará.

Miro la lacrima incrustada en su brazos, ya la había adaptado sus genes. Con aquello limitaría el paso de Magoi a una dirección. Aunque imitiera en el interior, no podría recibirlo desde fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo confundida al ver la reacción de su madre.

\- ¿Estás segura? Te convertirás en una maga normal y vulgar. Haruka será separada deti en las clases. No tendrás ni al rukh ni a nadie contigo. ¿Aun así sigues queriendo ir? - respondió triste.

·Claro que sí·

Entro por completo y vio a Haruka, chocaron los puños. Se harían más fuerte... sin importar qué ni quién.

\- ¡No quiero saber de nadie! -grito rompiendo la puerta.

\- P-Pero...

\- Ni de tu propia sobrina... tía Shion - Shion abrió sus ojos junto con Aladdin al ver a Roxas, quien les sonrió.


	14. IV: VI

Cerró los mapas.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Miu habrá podido ingresar sin problemas? - cuestiono Kougyoku con una sonrisa. Terminando de ponerse las pulseras que indicaban a Vinea en su cuerpo.

\- Es cierto. Ya deben haber llegado a Magnostadt, ¿no? - dijo Natsumi vendando sus brazos. Ocultando su sello como Death-Time.

\- Sí. A estas horas ya deben estar realizando el examen de Kodor - respondió Kami con una sonrisa.

\- Se les divide en seis clases según su grado de habilidad y su condición, ¿verdad? - cuestiono Hayate.

\- ¡Seguro que a Miu-chan la subieron directamente a primer Kodor! - dijo Gemi con una sonrisa. Todos sonrieron confiandos.

\- Sexto... ¿Kodor? - murmuro Miu confundida viendo la medalla. Vio como otra persona lo volvia a hacer, y entraba en el cuarto - Disculpe, ¿lo puedo volver a hacer? - pregunto.

\- Que niña tan insistente, bueno - Miu paso y suspiro.

\- Esferas de Orión - la gran técnica de Miu, terminó siendo una esfera diminuta.

\- Sí, sexto Kodor - respondió el hombre, ella hizo una reverencia. Rasco su nuca viendo el papel.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer sin el poder del Rukh ni de los Death? - miro como Haruka camina pesadamente - ¿Qué paso, Haru?

\- Cuarto... Kodor... doy pena... por lo menos a ti te quitaron todos tus poderes - dijo deprimida. Miu sonrió nerviosa.

\- Sexto Kodor... que pena - dijo una chica que camino delante de ellas. Ambas le sacaron la lengua.

\- Bien, ahora entraremos en la academia - los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a brillar - Dado que la ciudad está envuelta en una poderosa barrera, no es posible atravesar los puntos de control establecidos para entrar o salir de aquí sin permiso.

La luz ilumno sus rostros, entonces el rostro de Haru y Miu se ilumino de ilusión, era incluso más grande que Sukai City, la capital de Fiore. Muchas personas y edificios que vuelan.

\- Bienvenidos a Magnotasdt

Saltaron hacía una enorme alfombra magia. Todo lo que había en esa ciudad era...

Magia

Arriba, en el suelo, ilumnación... edificios... ¡Todo estaba hecho por lacrimas de Shion! Cuando ella había dicho que ayudó con la reconstrucción de Magnostadt con su magia ilusionaría... no mintió en lo absoluto.

\- Alumnos, a partir de ahora, enran en el tercer periodo del año escolar de la gloriosa academia de Magnostadt. Descansen hoy, mañana empezarán sus maref .

\- Así que Maref son clases - dijo Miu mirando su peculiar horario, Haruka iba en las mismas, pero ambas con una sonrisa.

\- Que raro suena - dijo Haruka abriendo la puerta en la que ambas estarían juntas. Hasta que cuatro colas se restregaron en sus rostros alarmandolas.

\- Es la chica de antes - dijo Miu saltando a los hombros de Haruka.

\- ¿Eh? - emitió una chica de unos 16 y medio, cabello blanco desordenado y alborotado rozandole los hombros, con enormes ojos verdes. Al igual que una piel ni muy clara ni muy oscura, con muchos accesorios dorados.

\- Eres nuestra compañera de cuarto, ¿no? - cuestiono Miu descolgandose de Haruka. Camino hacía la chica - Soy Miu, encantada.

\- Yo soy del cuarto Kodor, no debo hablar con una niña del sexto - dijo con cierto orgullo mostrandole la hoja, Miu seguía con su sonrisa y miro la hoja.

\- Así que te llamas Victoria - dijo ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¡No mires mis cosas! - Haruka aguanto una risa ante la inocencia de Miu - ¡Abandona la academia, fracasada del montón!

\- ¡Oye! ¡No le hables así! - ordenó Haruka molesta.

\- ¿Abandonar? - cuestiono Miu.

\- ¿No lo sabes? En la academia, cada dos meses se celebra un examen mágico llamado "Iktiyar". Si lo repruebas, quedarás sin clases extras hasta dentro de dos meses más y si lo repruebas más de tres veces, pierdes todo ¡Todo! - dijo haciendo como si se cortara el cuello. Haruka sonrió de medio lado.

\- Nunca pensé que fueran tan extrictos esos dos. Tendré que esforzarme mucho con las clases de magia a partir de mañana -dijo seria la albina menor. Victoria la miro, si que tenía agallas esa niña. Le tomo la hoja.

\- ¿Pero que horario es este? ¡Solo hay maref's para fortalecer el cuerpo!

\- ¿Fortalecer el cuerpo? - cuestionaron ambas viendo el horario de Miu.

\- ¿Sin...clases de Magia? - dijo triste la albina.

······

Todos los cetros están tirados lejos de sus dueños, incluso la espada de Miu, y todos los miraron con añoro.

\- Este, perdone, ¿por qué nos quitaron los bastones? - cuestiono uno.

\- Aún no están listos para eso - dijo con una sonrisa, una fuerte energía como látigo pego contra ellos. Asustandolos, vieron su larga cabellera, sus inusuales ojos y su hermoso vestuario -¡Yo Soy Zora! Seré totalmente sincera con vosotros - extendió su mano y ensombreció la mirada - Vosotros el sexto Kodor, son los primeros candidatos en dejar la academia.

Miu puso la cara azul, Yoshino le había contado de su madrina... le había dicho que era la persona más amable del mundo.

\- Además que estén preparados para darlo todo en esta clase, ¡en dos meses estarán fuera! - todos ladearon la cabeza.

\- Sí - dijeron demasiado desganados.

\- ¡Qué clase de grito es ese! - la gran presión de nuevo fue a ellos.

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Pequeña, qué clase de grito es ese! - dijo señalando a Miu, quien ya porta su uniforme, no lleva los zapatos pero si sus vendas.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo ya asustada, Zora se agacho a su altura, pues la habia tirado al suelo con el segundo manotazo, la tomo de la ropa y la lanzó, pero Miu se sostuvo en sus pies demostrando con el pequeño cráter que no había perdido su fuerza. Cosa con lo que la albina mayor encarno la mirada.

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡Les diré qué les falta a los del sexto Kodor! Y es... - maniobro con sus manos y sus cuchillas blancas aparecieron mientras los señalaba - ¡Fuerza fisica!

20 minutos después.

\- 25, 26, 27, 28...

La mujer del Oráculo de Kou pudo ser una santa hace 20 años o con sus ahijados, pero con los estudiantes es un completo demonio del ejercito, ¿no se suponía que eso era una escuela de magia?

Un chico cayó de las barras y el gran magnetismo lo encerró, Zora sonrió y este tuvo muchos pinchasos gracias a la poca magia que ella empleo en él. Definitivamente... era un infierno. Zora se cruzo de brazos y miro a Miu, tenía que comprobar algo. Miu miro las barras... ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlas, por eso saltó y se tomo...¿no las subió y cayó?

Zora la pinchó también enojada, su teoría había fallado por completo.

\- ¡Lo-Lo siento! Es que nunca me he ejercitado... - mintió la albina, Shion le había dicho que los maestros más fuertes eran Death y primero le había dicho que nadie debía enterarse que era una. Zora frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

\- Seguro que piensan "Los magos no necesitan fuerza física", ¿verdad? - dijo muy enojada con una sonrisa ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo - Pero incluso entre los magos, a los que ya llaman débiles, ¡vosotros son débiles entre los débiles! ¡Así que en su estado actual, no tienen derecho a usar el bastón! ¡Cuando les diga que corran, correrán! ¡Cuando les diga que coman, comerán! ¡Si les digo que griten, gritarán!

A esto último hizo crecer su cuchilla blanca y se apoyó en ella.

\- Dentro de un mes, solo aquellos que crean en sí mismos, y no decidan rendirse... ¡recibirán clases de magia! - Miu palideció, ella ¿no era familia de Hayate? - ¡Ahora! ¡Corran!

Todos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a correr asustados.

\- ¡Los que paren serán expulsados!

Ellos siguieron corriendo por más de una hora, seguido los hizo subir cincuenta veces una escalera, que esas cincuenta veces pudieron ser dos idas y subidas de las del palacio carmesí.

Miu paro un poco cansada viendo el cielo, ¡Era totalmente diferente a lo que ella pensaba! ¡Ella se imaginó maestros como Shion o Aladdin! ¡Y era todo lo contrario! Pero sin embargo... quería seguir, seguir y seguir aprendiendo, lo necesitaba. Por ello volvió a subir.

\- ¡Coman bien o no sobrevivirán al maref de mañana! - dijo Zora con una linda sonrisa. Pero a ese punto... ¿quién podría comer? Haruka iba en el mismo grupo que Victoria, la oji-verde la miro primero que la oji-rosa.

\- ¿Miu...? - dijo confundida Haru al ver a la chica raspada, ella le sonrió.

\- No comen cuando tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¡por eso están en sexto Kodor! - se burló la oji-verde. Miu hizo una mueca seria y miro el suelo.

\- Solo aquellos que crean en sí mismos y que se nieguen a rendirse... - Miu miró decidida la comida y comenzó a comer, tomo un pan y la comida hizo efecto en ella, mostrando que no risitiría.

Dormir

Apenas puede, Haruka la mira compadecida y la arropo con mucho cuidado luego de haber curado sus heridas.

\- Ya falta poco Chicos, ánimo - animó Miu que lleva su cabello en una coleta alta. Pues ya iban en la vuelta cuarenta y nueve.

Flexiones.

Abdominables.

¿Saltos de paracaidas ranosos?

Los chicos saltan las escaleras mitad paracaida y mitad ranita. A Miu se le difícultaba pues era muy pequeña y ligera de estatura, por eso casi cae. Pero fue ayudada.

\- Gr-Gracias. - fue tomada de la cabeza y estampada contra el suelo.

\- Oye, Chibi-Chibi - perfecto, ya tenía apodo - ¡Eres muy lenta! - le regaño, Miu la miro con un puchero y volvió al inicio, ahora haciendolo rápido con tal de que no le volvieran a decir así.

Agotada por completo

Haruka venda las heridas de una posiblemente inconsciente Miu. Victoria las ve.

\- ¿Ne? Chicas - Miu hizo un sonido de seguir viva y Haruka la miro - ¿De dónde son? Estoy tan aburrido, que puede que oiga lo que me cuenten ¿No tienen alguna historia lacrimogena que nos haga llorar?

Miu se dio media vuelta pensativa.

\- Esto. yo... - dijo de lo más cansada posible - ¿Y tú, Vicky-san?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que contarle algo personal a personas como ustedes? - dijo con su orgullo de nuevo.

\- Ah, bien - dijo Haruka volviendo a curar a Miu que se recostó.

\- ¿Cómo que bien? - dijo levantandose.

\- Me da igual... -respondió cansada Miu, Victoria le apretó el hombro - no me da igual...

\- Bueno, ya que tienen tantas ansias, les contaré - Miu volvió a ser curada por Haru y Haruka se acosto en su cama - Si vine a Magnostadt desde Heliohapt... ¡Hay una razón trágica, amarga y muy,muy profunda!

Ronquido profundo, Haruka comenzó a reirse cuando Miu se había quedado dormida por completo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hablando de cosas personales!

\- ¡Hasta cuando planean estar dormidos! ¡Levantense! ¡Corran, naden, salten!

\- A la orden...

Horas después.

\- ¡Me largo de aquí! - Zora lo miro sombría, Miu que sacaba la cabeza de la fuente los miro - ¡Yo soy un Mago! ¡Y lo único que he hecho es correr! ¡Vine a aprender magia! ¡No a ser un gladiador! - dijo enojado tirando la medalla, Miu abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Zora... no tenía expresión alguna al tomar la medalla y guardarla en su bolsillo.

\- La clase ha disminuido - dijo un peli-naranja mientras comían.

\- ¡Almas miserabls y sin voluntad! - respondió una peli-verde.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gumi? - cuestiono de nuevo el peli-naranja.

\- Bueno, sí que me pregunto de qué servirá que entrenemos todos los días así... pero pienso en confiar en la instructora por un mes - declaro seria - ¡Porque quiero ser maga cueste lo que cueste!

\- Eso es... - murmuro Miu, ambos la miraron.

\- ¡Cómo quedan 15 personas en tu clase! - dijo confundida Haruka cayendose de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué se habrán rendido? - dijo ladeando la cabeza - Sé que es duro, pero... - Victoria se echo sobre su cama.

\- Los que deciden abandonar, es que no están preparados, yo nunca me rendiré - respondió la otra albina.

\- Que reconocimiento tan seguro - dijo Haru burlona.

\- Sí... - miro a Miu - yo tampoco puedo abandonar... - dijo muy seria, como si hubiera recordado algo, Victoria y Haruka se sonrieron - Aunque no me esperaba que vosotras dos se llevasen tan bien, ni que Vicky-san fuera tan responsable.

\- ¡Por fin empiezas a comprender lo magnifica que soy!

\- Pensé que te lo tomabas como un entretenimiento... - murmuro.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho!? - grito enojada - ¡Está bien, ahora abran esas orejotas y escúchenme! Yo soy...

Ronquido profundo y estruendosa risa melodiosa.

\- ¡Es a propósito! ¡¿Lo haces a propósito?! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! - dijo Vicky sacudiendola.

Largos días de duro y duro, duro, duro, duro, duro, duro, duro... ENTRENAMIENTO, correr, adominales, flexiones, barras, todo era una rutina. Incluso las discuciones entre ella y Vicky. Pero su amistad se volvió... normal, al punto de cuando entrenaba de vez en cuando con Haru, se fijaban en que era de su vida en la clases.

Definitivamente, fue duro. Pero lo logró.

\- Los únicos que han superado el mes entero son vosotros cinco, ¿eh? - dijo Zora, sonrió con carisma asustandolos internamente - Bien, ahora voy a explicarles el sentido de todo el mes anterior - todos tubieron permiso de tomar sus bastones, el primero al chocarlo contra el suelo fue derribado por su poder.

\- N-Nunca había creado magia tan poderosa...

\- Es la mejor prueba de que tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido - respondió Zora caminando, sonrió pero su rostro se volvió serio - Usar magia tiene un costo en el cuerpo. Hasta ahora, el rukh en sus cuerpo suprimía su potencia de magoi para protegerlos. Ahoa que sus cuerpos están entrenados, el limitador... ha caído.

Miu miro sus manos y tomo su espada. Tenía que intentarlo.

\- Esferas de Orión - las enormes esferas aparecieron, no eran iuales a las de siempre...pero eran enormes - Es más poderoso ahora que en el examen de ingreso - dijo sorprendida.

\- Es el resultado de haber creído en sí mismos y haberse esforzado durante un mes. - fue la respuesta de Zora - Felicitaciones a todos, ¡en especial a ti, Chibi-Chibi! ¡Nunca pensé que llegarías al final!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Todo gracias a usted, instructora Zora! - dijo tomando pose militar, a Zora le recordó a alguien esa actitud infantil, pero decidió no arriesgarse.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo dándose la vuelta del cuerpo.

\- Zora-san, eres muy extraña - dijo agotada la chica de larga cabellera ondulada.

\- Ese es mi modo asesino, perdón - dijo rascando su nuca.

\- No importa - se levantó con esfuerzó, vendó sus brazos con fuerza, como su fuera su maña - ¡Estoy lista para lo que venga! - sonrió mientras giraba sobre sus pies y sacaba sus pistolas.

Zora sonrió un poco.

\- ¡Comienzan las clases de magia! - exclamó Zora.

Miu sonrió plenamente para sí misma.

\- Gracias, Marry-san, Oka-sama, Otou-sama, Maka-san, Soul-san - pensó con una sonrisa - Entré al verdadero entrenamiento.

Miu soniró plenamente al ver la verdadera clase de magia.

\- Si llegan a ser magos de alto nivel, podrán ser capaces de lanzar decenas o a veces centenares de órdenes... usando hechizos que comprendan múltiples órdenes combinadas a la vez.

\- Por fin empezamos las clases de magia, ¿eh? - dijo emocionada Miu, mientras todos miraban ilusionados todo.

\- Está bien, empiecen con esto - Zora abrió una caja mostrando una lacrima transparente - Toquen esto de uno a uno. Igual que llevarían sus bastons para usa magia... Introduzcan ligeramente un poco de magoi - ordenó la oji-perla.

\- Bien, comiencen - dijo, el peli-naranja pasó - ¡Clase 2, mago azul! ¡Clase 5, mago blanco! ¡Clase 4, mago amarillo! ¡Clase uno, mago rojo! ¡Chibi-Chibi, tu torno!

Miu paso temerosa, toco la lacrima que había quemado, enviado ráfaga de viento y agua, y una electrificación. La toco con sus manos.

\- El rukh... - la esfera la envió hacía el final de la pared, muy mareada. Zora abrió los ojos al no ver color en la lacrima, solo conocía a dos personas capaces de lograr aquello.

\- Clase tipo 6, 7, 8, eres una maga Transparente - dijo Zora tranquila. Miu se levanto confundida, según Shion ni Aladdin había logrado aquello el primer día.

\- ¿Qué fue esto, instructora? - cuestiono Gumi rascando su nuca pues el viento le había desordenado el cabello.

\- Es una herramienta para dividir a los magos en ocho clases distintas. La lacrima de selección mágic de ocho colores - respondió tranquila tomando la lacrima.

\- ¿Dividir a los magos en ocho clases? - cuestiono esta vez más sorprendida.

\- Saben que los magos y el Rukh tienen características distintas, ¿no?

\- ¿Características? - dijo confundida Miu alzando la cabeza en mucho rato.

\- Rukh que les ayudarán a crear olas en el mar, Rukh que les ayudan a crear viento en el cielo... todos son distintos. En Magnostadt, se dividieron en ocho categorías principales. Clase 1, fuego. Clase 2, agua. Clase 3, luz. Clase 4, rayo. Clase 5 viento. Clase 6, sonido. Clase 7, fuerza y Clase 8... vida - todos miraron a Miu, que había sacado los tres últimos - Y quienes tienen una atracción hacía el Rukh de clase 1, y por tanto, están especializados en magia de fuego y calor, se les llama magos rojos por eso.

\- ¿Entonces...- todos miraron a Seo -el peli-naranja, nuca he sido buena con nombres- por qué Miu tiene tres diferentes sin color? Es que nosotros solo podemos usar un tipo de Magia y ella esta destinada a esos tres, o ¿qué?

\- No. Lo de Chibi-Chibi es algo que luego descubriré. Y a lo otro es... que no sabes. Los magos de clase 2, tras la magia de agua, tienen mayor compatibilidad con la del sonido. Miren - señaló el letrero - Aquello que está justo en frente de la magia a la que están predispuestos... ¡es su segunda magia más compatible!

\- La mía es... - Miu miro - Agua, Luz y Rayo... - murmuro.

\- Miu, prueba a usar magia de Luz con esto - dijo Zora extendiendole una lacrima con Rukh encerrads.

\- P-Pero, si no sé ni un solo hechizo de viento.

\- ¡Escucha al rukh por eso! - regaño. Miu se levantó temerosa, camino y extendió su espada hacía la lacrima.

\- ¿Qué me dicen? - el rukh fue hacía sus oídos resonando - Diganme. - espero durante un rato, suspiro - Nova Sagrada - el rukh brillo y la lacrim se convirtió en una esfera gigantesca blanca, que al tomarla...se quemo - ¡Yey! ¡Es la primera vez que uso magia de Luz! - dijo euforica saltando, Gumi la abrazó con fuerza.

Zora sonrió, esa era una niña extraña a pesar de todo.

\- ¡No se cierren a solo una clase! Al comunicarse con todas clases de Rukh, aumentarán su índice de conducción de Magoi, y como resultado, ¡podrán generar un poder aún mayor! ¿Está claro? Siguen siendo ignorantes en la magia. En este mundo aún hay una gran cantidad de verdades sobre la magia que no conocen. Pero por más inexpertos que sean, cuanto más aprendan, ¡antes podrán abrir las puertas al conocimiento infinito!

Mañana es el día

Y eso ponía nerviosa a Miu.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura que aprovarás - dijo dando animada Haruka.

\- Si repruebas Iktiyar, quedarás atrapada en la sexto Kodor dos meses, por más que te haya ido muy bien en clase. Pero imagino que estarás bien - dijo Vicky ladeando la cabeza. Miu se exaltó - Porque veo que te has esforzado. - ladeo la cabeza. Haruka y Miu se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Gracias, Vicky-san - dijo Miu más tranquila. Vicky se levantó de golpe y tomo sombría de los hombros a Miu.

\- ¡Así que esta noche me vas a escuchar!

\- ¡De acuerdo! Escucharé - dijo Miu sentandose.

\- Está bien. Soy...

Ronquido y risa estruendosa melodiosa como todas las noches, Miu no aguantaba más de 10 minutos despierta.

\- Pu-Puede que no lo logre - dijo nervioso Seo temblando y tal.

\- Tra-Tranquilo - respondió en el mismo estado Gumi.

\- Pero, me falta confianza para actuar ante semejante multitud.

Esas palabras no las necesitaba ahora, podía ser La Gran "Angel·Loyd de la Luz", una Death de la rama Eater-Albarn. Podía ser una Magi incluso... ¡pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios!

¡Zora apareció!

\- ¿Fueron duras las clases? - cuestiono de la nada. Todos se exaltaron y la miraron.

\- Las primeras clases para fortalecer el cuerpo fueron horribles para mí. Pensé en rendirme en reiteradas ocasiones... Pero..

\- Sí, las clases de magia después fueron muy interesantes. Porque hemos llegado a entender lo que es la magia.

\- Cuando llegaron acá hace dos meses, eran escoria ignorante - todos hicieron un sonido caracteristico de cuando Zora los insultaba - Pero ya no es así. ¡Hoy son... - todos la miraron esperanzados - escoria que sabe lo que es! - sonrió mostrando sus inusuales colmillos - ¡Adelante! ¡Demuestren de que están hechos!

\- Sexto Kodor, maref de Zora, Miu Star.

Miu tomo el parche negro con la insginia de Sukai City -una estrella enorme colo blanca con pequeñas dentro- y cubrió su ojo azul, se olvidaría del pasado entero y vería hacía el futuro. Asentó e hizo una reverencia. Camino lentamente hacía fuera, cuando Shion vio el parche, entendió lo que la chica planeaba hacer.

\- Si el poder de tu magia no cumple los requisitos, quedarás dos meses más en el Sexto Nivel. ¿Lo sabes?

Miu sonrió, miro a Hauka que ya estaba exasperada por su amiga. Vicky a su lado casi matando al gato de cinco colas marrón con blanco que siempre va con ella. Miu se quito el sombrero e hizo una reverencia para dejarlo frente a su cuerpo. Su clase comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué planeaba?

\- Lo sé - Giro sobre su pie derechó y movió su bastón - ¡Palma de Sonido! - una gran vibra inundo el lugar haciendo un gran terremoto que hizo temblar a todos, piso con el otro y se puso el sombrero asombrando a todos - Nova Sagrada - la onda de sonido creció hasta el cielo siendo como un láser de luz en este.

\- ¡Combinó magia de sonido y de luz! ¡Aprobada sin duda! ¡Eres un primer Kodor! - dijo dandole la medalla.

\- ¿De sexto a primero de un golpe? - exclamo sorprendida Victoria, Haruka saltó y tomo a Ai -la gata de Vicky- y comenzó a bailar con ella.

\- ¡ESA ES MÍ MIU! - exclamo emocionada, lanzó el gato que cayó en la cabeza de la asombrada Vicky, y saltó ella como bala de cañón sorprendiendo a todos. Miu festejaba con la medalla muy emocionada. Seguido Haruka cayó y la abrazó con fuerza . Seguido iba sus otros amigos, pero Zora los aparto y mientras lloraba feliz abrazó a la pequeña albina.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Vicky.

_\- Shin-kun, Yui-chan, todos...¡lo logré! ¿Y ustedes también están trabajando duro_? - pensó mientras sonreía.

Los pasos dolorosos y agotados resonaron en el bosque. Miraron la gran ciudad ante sus ojos.

\- Al fin llegué. Esto es Reim, ¿eh? - murmuraron, se sonrieron - Preparense.

Miu se lanzó a su cama muy feliz.

\- Así que de sexto primer Kodor en el primer intento, ¿eh? - emitió Haruka feliz.

\- Está claro que eres mucho más de lo que pareces a primera vista - dijo Victoria con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú crees? - cuestiono Miu sentandose. Miro su mano - Por cierto, Veronica-san, ¿no dijiste que un sexto Kodor no debía dirigirle la palabra a uno de cuarto? - dijo jugando con sus piernas. Victoria se exaltó.

\- Ah, sí, ¿lo dije?

\- Bueno, ahora que estoy en primero no sé si debería hacerte ese favor - dijo jugetona a lo que Haru estalló en risas.

\- Escucha, Miu. En este mundo, el respeto a los demás por la esdad está muy por encima del de lo Kodor, así que me debes respeto aunque estés en primero - los ojos de Miu y Haruka empezaban a brillar y palpitar, sonrieron y rieron levemente - ¿De qué se ríen?

\- Es que varios amigos nuestros también usan una lógica parecida cuando estan en apuros - respondió Haruka - Amigos muy preciados.

\- ¿Varios amigos? - cuestiono

\- Sí. Son amigos muy importantes - dijo Miu acostandose - Aunque ahora estemos separados, estoy segura que ahora también están esforzandose - miro el techo - _¿Verdad que sí, chicos'?_

Por las claras y limpias calles de Reim corren tres niños felices acompañado de un perro. Iban de lo más felices, hasta que el último choco contra algo, se levantó y los toco con un palito, el perro se acerco y los orino con la pata, rasco su oreja y se fue.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - y seguido se fueron.

Minutos después algunas personas los miraron preocupadas. Ambos desidratados se sentaron como pudieron.

Tomoe Uchiha y Shin Saluja 17 años. Espadachines que han venido a la capital del Imperio Reim para entrenarse. Pero por ciertos motivos ahora se ven en esos estados...

Sus estómagos gruñeron con fuerza. Sí, tenían hambre, el oji-ámbar miro con rencor a Tomoe.

En qué desgracia se vieron. Por pensar que estaba salvando un barco de ladrones, pero resultó que la gente del barco eran sus complices. Les hicieron beber... y Tomoe a Shin contra su voluntad... y cuando despertarón, estaban arruinados

El rukh oscuro los rodeo.

¡Nunca jamás volverían a confiar en nadie!

Les lanzaron un gran pedazo de pan. Miraron hacía un lado y vieron un hombre pidiendo limosna, la misma mujer le dio pan. Ellos miraron el pan y lo partieron por la mitad rápidamente como se lo devoraron. No podían tomarse el mundo a la ligera.

Alzaron sus miradas decididos. Ahora debían esforzarse. Vinieron desde Sindria hasta alló para ser gladiadores. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Ni hablar - dijo secamente.

\- ¿Eh? - emitió Shin.

\- Este es el gimnasio de gladiadores de Shambal, ¿no? - cuestiono Tomoe.

\- Sí.

\- Pues queremos entrar - dijo tan mal geniado Shin, que se soprendió de haber olvidado aquella habilidad tan ocurrente.

\- Ni hablar - dijo una hermosa chica de unos 14 años, cabello negro largo hasta sus omplatos, inusualmente con tres trenzas, ojos dorados y una armadura a medias roja con una túnica en la cintura - Risa no dejarles pasar. No tener carta de presentación. Son sospechosos.

\- Pe-Pero si ya les he explicado que nos robaron la carta de presentación de Alibaba-san - dijo Tomoe, porque si Shin hablaba le arrancaba todos los sesos a la chica. Ella encarnó la mirada en las espadas muy hermosas de los chicos.

\- Entonces... luchar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si luchar con Risa y ganar, poder entrar en el gimnasio - respondió tranquila - Así ser cosas para gente como ustedes.

\- Cómo desees- dijo Shin con un aura asesina, Tomoe lo miro.

\- Mejor me encargo yo, ¿sí? - dijo Tomoe tocandole el hombro desenvainando su katana.

\- En guardia - dijo Risa seria.

Tomoe sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una única comilla negra, camino, pero unas innumerables ganas de vomitar lo inundaron. Definitivamente no debía pelear con el estómago vacío, se fue de espaldas, pero Shin lo atrapo.

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero si eres débil! ¡Vosotros...! - los pateo y ambos salieron volando - ¡...no tienen permitido entrar!

\- ¡Te acordarás de nosotros! - gritaron molestos cayendo a otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Oh, que espadas tan bonitas...

\- Oigan, este chico se me hace conocido...

\- Este también.

\- Esperen, ¡no son ellos!

Una melena negra larga se asomo por el balcón sufriendo de De'ja vu.

\- Se parece a Morgiana.

\- ¡Shin-sama! ¡Tomoe-sama!

Los chicos con pesar abrieron sus ojos, para abrirlos sorprendidos al verlos a ellos.

\- ¿Vosotros son...? - ellos en efecto eran los chicos que estuvieron con Mavis en Balbadd.

\- Yo soy Akuto.

\- Yo soy Ikku.

\- Soy Ikuto - la imagen andrajosa que tenían de ellos... desvaneció.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - cuestiono Shin.

\- Lo cierto, es que se encuentran en una habitación de nuestro local - respondió Ikku.

\- ¿Lo-Local? - cuestiono Tomoe. Ellos sonrieron.

\- Sí, la verdad es que desde que entramos en el negocio del juego de Reim, hemos ganado un montón de dinero - respondió Ikku.

\- Lo hemos llamado "Casino Tsukiyomi" - dijo Ikuto.

\- Me alegro de que les vaya tan bien - dijeron los malditos de mala suerte. Sonrieron un poco - Pero ya no podemos estar más aquí.

Trataron de levantarse, pero como no tenían nada en el estómago, tenían cero fuerza física.

\- ¿Señores?

\- Tenemos que ir al Gimnasio Shambal. Allí tienen que estar los yambara que tienen la técnica de Manipulacion Magoi - dijo Shin, pero ni un paso pudo dar para colapsar en el suelo, Tomoe se quedo en cama.

\- Necesitamos comida - pidió suplicante.

Banquete

Lo desgustan por completo, era la primera vez que se podía ver a Shi comer tanto en un lugar público, no importaba. ¡AMBOS TENÍAN HAMBRE Y LES VALÍA EL MUNDO!

\- Esto... Shin-sama, Tomoe-sama, en serio quieren ser gladiadores - cuestiono Ikku.

\- Sí, ¿por qué les sorprende tanto?

\- Después de todo, la mitad de los Gladiadores o son personas que no pueden costear sus gastos o las personas que juegan en los Juegos Mágicos cada año - respondió Ikku.

\- Sí que había oído hablar de los duelos de dinero, pero... suenan bastante horribles - dijo Tomoe. Que pareció recordar algo por lo que su mirada se volvió roja.

\- Más o menos... - respondieron todos nerviosos por esa mirada roja.

\- Pero el Imperio es un gran lugar para sus ciudadanos. El gobierno mantiene los caminos, el agua, incluso hay seguridad. El imperio garantiza la vida de sus ciudadanos. No se pasa hambre. No hay otro reino más próspero.

Shin encarnó la mirada, con tal que dejaran de hablar de prosperidad acordandose de Balbadd, cuando sus padres renacieron la guerra entre Kou y esta terminaron. Gracias a un pequeño conflicto que tuvo que resolver Kougyoku junto con Ur, o Shin y Mavis quedaban huerfanos de padre. Pero... al final pasó todo bien, ellos se hacen cargo de la república desde lacrimas. Ellos lo habían dejado bastante claro, son aventureros a pesar de su edad, además tenían que revisar sus países en Fiore.

\- ¡Te digo que estoy bien! ¡Viejo! - resonó una voz femenina.

\- Señorita, si no tiene más, le pido que se vaya - pidió el hombre.

\- Aún me queda algo - pero no valió de nada, pues se resbaló. Tomoe se levantó y la vio.

\- ¿Estás bien? - quedo en blanco cuando esta se levanto, solo llevaba ropa interior. Pero lo más resaltante en ella es su cabello rosado muy claro con los ojos rojos.

\- Sí, gracias - dijo dandose vuelta para ser rosados ahora. Se sentó - Aún me queda mi último tesoro - se quito el collar con la marca Uchiha. Momento de deseperación.

\- Perdió.

Un aura depresiva la rodeo.

\- ¡Kuroh-Usagi! ¡Ya tienes que dejar de jugar! ¡No tener nada más! - pidió Risa cubriendola con una manta.

\- ¡Dejadme uno más sin decirle a tus padres Risa-chan! ¡Te lo pido! - dijo de rodillas llorando comicamente.

\- Pero si es la chica de esta mañana - dijo Shin a un lado de Tomoe - ¿Qué harán dos chicas como esas aquí?

\- ¡Maldita Jugadora Compulsiva! - un zapato de armadura color azul se estrelló contra su rostro, haciendola caer.

\- ¡ToTo-san! - exclamó asustada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Para que me hiceron venir aquí? - cuestiono enojada, odia los bares y casinos.

\- Es por él, Papá te lo dijo - dijo Risa señalando a Shin, que la miro despectivamente, pues ya tenían ropas decentes. Toto los miro fijamente, pero se sorprendió.

\- Es identico a Morgiana - dijo acercandose - Hola, soy Toto la segunda dueña del Gimnasio Shambal. Mi discípula e hija Risa fue muy ruda con vosotros al mediodía, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? - emitió Shin a lo primero, olfateo - ¿La segunda contendora domestica de Amon? - Toto se sorprendió, pero asentó.

\- Estoy a cargo de los candidatos junto con Alibaba y Orba. ¿Así que el hijo de Alibaba y su amigo quiere hacerse gladiador con nosotros, jovenes? - dijo extendiendo sus manos.

\- Sí...

Eso era bueno, fallaron en la mañana, pero parecía que los dejarían entrar al fin. Pues Alibaba no estaba si no hasta el día siguiente.

\- Otro Uchiha - dijo poniendo su espada en el cuello de Tomoe, que se sorprendió y se fue de espaldas haciendo salir sus orejas.

\- Kuroh-Usagi, no te apresures. Bueno, perdona, ¿podrías combatir contra Kuroh-Usagi? Tengo por norma no admitir en el gimnasio a críos débiles que pierden contra chicas, y como no te conozco - dijo refiriendose a Tomoe. Este se levantó.

\- ¿Qué harás? - cuestiono neutro Shin.

\- Shin, Shin, parece que no me conoces... - dijo Tomoe sonriendo con una mirada asesina que sólo él puede hacer - obviamente acepto.

Mostrar sus habilidades delante de la segunda rectora del Gimnasio, no sería tan malo. Además... estaba totalmente confiado de sus habilidades.

Kuroh-Usagi se puso una armaduras a medias que dejan ver su ombligo y piernas, es de color negra, con una Heart-Kruz en el pecho. Usa una corta falda color negra también.

Con aquello las apuestas comenzaron, con la mayoria a la peli-rosa.

\- Si quieres rendirte, mejor ahora. Eres débil. Nunca podrás ganarme si ni siquiera lograste tocar a Risa - dijo la chica amarrandose el cabello en una alta coleta. Tomoe sonrió.

\- No creo - ella encarnó una ceja, este desenvaino su katana, la maniobro entre sus manos, el tomo cayó detrás de él y con la planta del pie, la paso a sus manos nuevamente - Ya tengo el estómago lleno - sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos de zorro.

\- Eres... - Kuroh-Usagi sacó una lanza dorada y le apunto - ¡muy arrogante!

\- ¡No rompas nada Tomoe! - grito Shin tranquilo. Esa actitud no extraño en lo absoluto a Toto, pero sí a Risa que lo miro confundida.

\- Voy - Kuroh-Usagi apareció delante de él, Tomoe ni ella activaron su Senrigan. Pero paro la lanza con suma facilidad, casi sin mover un musculo, siguieron así. La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro del chico. Antes que Shin, él siempre fue el que manejo la espada y estuvo un buen tiempo antes de ir al palacio usandola. No iba a perder como esa mañana.

Maniobro con su cuerpo como si fuera una danza dando a entender que se estaba divirtiendo. Por lo que Toto encarno la mirada.

\- Kuroh-Usagi, se ve que va en serio. Aunque no estemos en el coliseo... puedes usar tu habilidad - dijo Toto segura. Ella en el aire asentó.

\- ¡Veremos la habilidad de Kuroh-Usagi!

\- ¡Kuroh-Usagi!

\- ¡Kuroh-Usagi!

\- Senrigan - dijo la chica, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y as tres comillas aparecieron. Con aquello podría manipular los rayos o el fuego, y vería los movimientos de su atacante.

\- Está bien que los cliente se emocionen, pero no rompan demasiado - dijo Ikku preocupado.

Kuroh-Usagi corrió hacía Tomoe, que no se movió en lo absoluto. Grave error, ni fuego ni rayos. Simplemente una gran fuerza que lo estrelló contra un pilar, sin evitar que la sangre corriera de su nariz.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Con un cuerpo como ese tendría que ser una Fanalis o una Death para usar esa fuerza - dijo confundido. Limpio su nariz. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

\- Parece que tu maestra no te enseñó todos los tipos de Uchiha - dijo Toto con una sonrisa - Fuego, Rayo, Gravedad, Ilusión... sangre.

Tomoe se levantó, lo había olvidado. Yuuki sí se lo había dicho. Se levantó lentamente, y logró parar, pero no evitó salir volando. Esa era el control de la Gravedad, rodó fuera del lugar de combate.

\- ¡Tomoe! - dijo muy extrañado Shin. Este se limpió la nariz nuevamente mirándola.

\- ¿Qué harás? Pelear con la gravedad es algo difícil - dijo Toto. Él camino lentamente hacía arriba de nuevo. Podría hacerlo más rápido con su contenedor metálico, pero no lo iba a hacer, su orgullo de esgrimista estaba en juego... por ello... sólo pelearía con su Katana.

Kuroh-Usagi altó hacía él, pero este se agachó y ella cortó fue el pilar, este apareció detrás de este y le apunto intentando clavar la katana en su muñeca, pero habían pulseras y se le fue imposble.

\- _¡hasta las pulseras!_ \- pensó irritado retrocediendo.

\- Se acabó- dijo Kuroh-Usagi saltando. Tomoe sonrió y desvió por completo el ataque, Shin suspiro, su amigo había vuelto.

\- Oh, pensé que había sido mi imaginación. Pensé que solo tenía el estilo real que aprendió en el palacio. Pero... - decía Toto.

\- Ese chico... - dijo asombrada Risa.

\- Tomoe acumula la técnica de combate de todos sus contrincantes y maestros - dijo Shin tranquilo.

El mencionado siguió peleando con la peli-rosa, este maniobro y le dio en algunos puntos haciendo que ella caiga.

\- Es suficiente - dijo Toto.

\- ¿Eh? Yo aún puedo pelear - dijo Kuroh-Usagi.

\- No, sólo digo que será lo mejor - dijo Shin luego, la chica lo miro extrañada para luego su armadura superior caerse. Todos se sonrojaron y ella se cubrió.

\- Lo hiciste bien.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo guardando su espada- Pero...¿por qué sólo me lo pidió a mí?

\- Alibaba me contó sobre vosotros, Shin es un mitad fanalis...y pudo haber tirado a Kuroh-Usagi con una simple patada -el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero tú Tomoe, tal y como me dijo Alibaba, es como si todas las batallas que hayas tenido en tu vida las hayas recopilado en tu mente y las has vuelto tu estilo de pelea - dijo Orba apareciendo. Shin olfateo.

\- Usted es el tercero, ¿no es así? - cuestiono serio.

\- Muy inteligentes. Les esperabamos, Shin Saluja, Tomoe Uchiha - respondieron ambos contenedores dómesticos.

\- Bueno, qué espectáculo más emocionante nos han dado. - dijo Ikuto.

\- Perdón por lo del muro, tampoco esperaba durar tanto tiempo - dijo Tomoe rascando su nuca.

\- No importa, gracias a vosotros logramos hacer lo que vinimos hacer - dijo Shin respetuoso.

\- Adiós, adiós.

Los seis llegaron hasta el coliseo. Y los dos chicos se asombraron de ver a tanta gente.

\- Todos son compañeros gladiadores. Cuando el antiguo dueño murió se lo dejó a Toto, pero se asusto y por eso lo dividimos en partes, las personas que lo hacen por diversión y las personas que quieren entrenar de verdad. En los gimnasios hay mucha gente libre que son muy distintos que eligen ser gladiadores - dijo Toto.

\- Pero nuestro objetivo principal... - Toto y Orba chocaron sus armas contra el suelo - son los "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"... ah entrenarnos. Seguimos luchando día tras día en el coliseo para dominar nuestra propia fuerza. Pero, el Gran Alibaba nos dijo que han venido a vernos por una razón especial, ¿no?

\- Sí. Vine a dominar mi magoi - dijeron ambos con sus tonos caracteristicos - Para que nuestro Equipo Djinn sea perfecto.

\- ¿Oh...?

\- Parece que nuestro flujo de magoi es malo, que hay un motivo por el cual no puedo ejecutar el Equipo Djinn en todo el cuerpo. Eso es lo que necesitamos averiguar.

\- Entonces, apresurémonos con la revisión. Kuroh-Usagi, Ria, ayudenme - dijo seria Toto. Ambas asentaron y fueron hasta una caja, sacaron unas agujas sonriendo.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - murmuro Shin.

5 minutos después.

\- ¡DUEEEEELEEEE! ¡DUEEEEELEEE Y MUUUUUCHOOOO! - grito Tomoe. Shin el gran Inmortal se aguanta su dolor.

\- Qué escándaloso. Debes dar gracias de poder recibir acupuntura de mamá - dijo Risa. Saco una nueva.

\- Risa, esa es demasiado gruesa - dijo Toto.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotras nos odian demasiado! ¡Siento su mala vibra! - dijo Shin retrocediendo.

\- Están en una posición bastante peligrsa, así que hay que ponerle remedio cuanto antes. Aguanten un poco más - dijo Toto.

\- ¿Con-Condición peligrosa? - cuestiono Tomoe.

\- Sí. Lo cierto es que en tu cuerpo hay dos clases de magoi, Tomoe. Y en el tuyo Shin hay tres - dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso es malo? - cuestiono Shin confundido.

\- Un Magoi por vida. De otra manera, va en contra de las normas del mundo. Por poner un ejemplo... su vida o su cuerpo se encuentran en punto de dividirse en sus cantidades. Cuando hay más de un Magi, lo normal es que sus voluntades no coincidan y choquen... Al límitado tiempo del cuerpo, los órganos del cuerpo se harán pedazos...

Tomoe se espantó, como...

\- ¡N-No puede ser! ¿Cómo...he podido sobrevivir hasta ahora? - dijo confundido, él nació así, Shin tal vez lo adquirió. Shin en su caso no salía de su asombro...

\- ¿Cómo... he podido...?

Toto se fijo en algo caracteristico que tenían ambos, distinto, pero caracteristico.

\- Tienen que empezar las clases de manipulación de Magoi. Si logran controlar el flujo de magoi podrán dominar el flujo de los números de estos - dijo Toto animandolos.

\- Vamos, tranquilos. Seguro que lo logran.

\- ¿No se suponía que llegabas en la noche - cuestiono Shin poniendose la ropa.

\- Llegué para ver su primera presentación - respondió tranquilo.

\- ¿Primera...presentación? - cuestionaron ladeando la cabeza.

\- Sí, porque yo pagaré con su tratamiento para que no mueran, pero no pienso costear el gimnasio - dijo Alibaba con una enorme sonrisa. Ese tío... había aprendido de sus malas experiencias - Pero seguro que les irá genial en el Pandemonium.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Qué mierda es esa! - gritaron exaltados al ver la gigantesca, magnifica edificación hecha de magia de Shion, por todos lados claramente.

\- Animo - dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No lo quiero! ¡Peleo contra quien sea! ¡O Lo qué sea! ¡NO me meteré ahí! - grito Tomoe.

\- ¿Tres y dos? ¿Por qué tienen más de uno? - cuestiono Alibaba sin prestarle atención al peli-plateado.

\- Es más Alibaba, el plateado, si los divides es como llevar dos grandes poderes en ti, imagina qué hacen juntos. Y el rojo son tres, y lo que me asusta es... - dijo Toto bajando la mirada, Alibaba - que es más fuerte que el tuyo y el de Morgiana. Siendo tres.

Alibaba abrió sus ojos casi saliendose de sus orbitas, tal vez Mavis también...

\- ¿Es por ser Jinchuriki? - cuestiono Alibaba. Ella negó.

\- Es otra cosa... ¿y si esos dos son capaces de dominarlo algún día? - dijo ladeando la cabeza Orba hacía su superior - Bueno, ya veremos que hacen con lo del Pandemonium.

\- Bueno. Explicaré las reglas del Pandemonium... son demonios pequeños de un tamaño mayor que el suyo y pueden retar a cuantos les plasca, no le digan a Morgiana, y listo - dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa - Ah, lo olvidaba. Son 500 demonios clase "D", 300 "C", 150 "B" 49 clase "A", y 1 "S".

\- ¡TRAIDOR! - grito Shin.

\- Qué extraño encontrarte aquí - dijo una voz ligera - No creo que sean de tu agrado los juegos así, Titus-kun - la castaña sonrió. El Magi la miro.

\- Hmp... es que... - masculló viendo aquello.

\- ¿Habrá otra cosa que te interes? - sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos, él encarno una ceja en ambos chicos.

\- Quién sabe.

Ambos chicos tragaron duro, Alibaba Saluja, los metió en un lío.

\- Ahora empezará el duelo. En primer lugar, el genial y poderoso Pandemonium creado por Lady Shion y conquistado únicamente por Alibaba Saluja. Y en segundo lugar, de un páis ignoto hijo mayor del Rey Alibaba y uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha: Shin Saluja y Tomoe Uchiha.

\- ¿Asustados? Pueden dejarlo ahora - dijo Orba tranquilo.

\- No, lucharemos. Estamos preparados para arriesgar nuestras vidas.. luchando - declaro Tomoe serio.

\- Preparado, ¿Eh? - murmuro Toto - Pero, jovenes, ¿entienden de verdad a qué te preparan en el Coliseo?

\- ¡¿Cuántos desafían?! - grito Alibaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuánto es el máximo? - cuestiono Tomoe.

\- Pues...hasta ahora...1000 - dijo Toto encarnando una ceja.

\- Entonces... - los ojos de Shin tomaron un brillo rojo - desafiamos a los 1000.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! - grito todo el coliseo confundido.

\- ¿Desafiar a los 1000? ¡Eso es imposible! - exclamó Kuroh-Usagi

\- No me importa - respondió Shin con una seca sonrisa - ¿Listo? - miro a Tomoe, este sonrió de medio lado.

\- Se ve que no me recuerdas Tomoe - dijo burlón. Ambos comenzaron a caminar dentro del Pandemonium.

\- ¡Ejercemos nuestro poder de desafiar a los 1000!

\- ¡Ese es tú hijo! - exclamó Toto sorprendida.

\- El interior es bastante grande, nunca lo había visto dede tu desapareción - dijo Orba ladeando la cabeza al igual que su hija y la peli-rosa.

\- Pero esta al revés... - murmuro la peli-rosa.

\- ¡Me da nauseas con solo verlo! - dijo Risa encogiendose.

Shin arregló su gorro y Tomoe apretó las correas de sus brazos.

\- Soy Shin Saluja, 17 años.

\- Soy Tomoe Uchiha, 17 años.

\- Y ambos, desafiamos a los 1000 - declararon serios.

\- ¡Son enormes! - exclamó una niña que lo veía.

\- Incluso los de la clase "D" son increíbles - dijo Kuroh-Usagi.

\- ¿Realmente pretenden hacerlo? - cuestiono Orba.

\- Lo hará. Ellos dos podrán hacerlo. Estoy seguro de ello - dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa apoyado en sus brazos.

\- Alibaba-san, parece que te estás divirtiendo - dijo Risa.

\- Tal vez sea porque será la primera vez de ver pelear a su bebe - se burló Toto.

\- ¿Preparado amigo? - cuestiono Shin pisando un lugar especifico.

\- Claro - respondió tranquilo.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! - exclamaron ambos saltando, Shin piso la cabeza de uno y este literalmente se desintegró, Shin y Tomoe cayeron en una punta y movieron sus manos sin sacar sus armas - Sen Jutsu... - inflaron sus mejillas, Alibaba abrió sus ojos sorprendido, conocía ese movimieno de manos de memoria.

Aullido...Rugido...Furia...

\- ¡Furia del Demonio...!

\- ¡Dragón de las...!

Una pequeña cantidad de fuego negro y sombras salieron de sus bocas.

\- ¡Fuego/Sombras! - Ambos encarnaron su vista cuando vieron como se desintegraban los demonios.

\- ¡Vaya! - emitieron todos - ¡Los monstruos de la clase "D" están cayendo uno tras otro!

**330 "D", 300 "C", 150 "B", 49 "A", 1 "S".**

\- ¿Planeaban destruirlos todos a la vez? - cuestiono Risa.

\- No. Con ese ataque determinaron con cuanta magia podían destruir a los demonios, eso fue un ataque minimo para ellos - respondió serio Alibaba.

\- ¡¿Un ataque mínimo?! - exclamaron Risa y Kuroh-Usagi.

Shin saltó y piso la cabeza de uno, tomo su espada y la movió cortando una gran cantidad. Una gran cantidad de rayos se reflejó en las pantallas y se ve como son atravesados los demonios. Eso desconcertó a Kuroh-Usagi.

\- Ese chico... pensé que manipulaba la gravedad o la sangre, sus ojos... - murmuro la peli-rosa confundida.

Una ráfaga de fuego se dirigió hacía ellos y se ve una gran cantidad de humo cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Eso...!

El humo no fue de esperar y no se ve nada, todos se preocuparon durante los segundos.

\- No se preocupen, Kurama es un demonio de fuego... eso quiere decir que.. - murmuro Alibaba.

El fuego se deslizo por los labios de Shin, se paso la manga por ahí.

\- Asqueroso, definitivamente el mejor fuego es el de mío - dijo serio, saltó y le tomo la cabeza y le pateo y este ahora no existe.

\- Adquirió los pulmones, mejillas y escamas de un demonio del fuego... ningún tipo de fuego le hará daño, ventaja de inducirlo dentro de él cuando era niño - dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa.

\- Oye, tú también tienes un Djinn, pelea - murmuro enojado.

\- Pero, te estás encargando muy bien -dijo Tomoe, entre ambos creció un rayo y pegaron sus frentes.

\- Te digo que hagas algo... - murmuro enojado, Tomoe frunció el ceño y los demonios comenzaron a rodar de la nada.

\- Yo digo que está bien, yo lo haré cuando quiera - dijo con una cínica sonrisa. Los demonios se incendiaron de la nada.

\- ¡UCHIHA!

\- ¡SALUJA!

Ambos prendieron sus puños en su elemento hasta que uno paso por su frente.

\- ¡Son molestos! - una gigantesca explosión llenó el lugar.

**"D" 270, "C" 250, "B" 150, "A" 49, "S" 1.**

\- ¡Destruyeron a cinco monstruos de clase "C"! ¡Vaya!

Shin y Tomoe comenzaron a pelear en serio. Los ataques salen del Pandemonium haciendo que las personas se alejen. Eso dos...eran un duo extremamente destructivo. Aunque siempre había sido así, desde que tenían 7 años y se conocieron.

Unos monstruos se levantaron debido a las patadas de Shin y Tomoe los electrocutó.

\- Esos dos... usan sus ataques de una forma extraña, Shin usa su cuerpo y Tomoe los rayos. Pero cuando Shin usa fuego, Tomoe usa la gravedad... solo ha usado una vez las sombras - dijo Kuroh-Usagi.

Shin fue estrellado hacía una pared, este no emitió sonido. A lo que en la cabeza de Alibaba paso fue Morgiana. Shin encarnó la mirada y los demonios se cortaron en miles de pedazos, su capa roja se reflejó en las pantallas y seguido la espada negra. Y un cuerpo humano.

**"D" 180, "C" 150, "B" 100, "A" 49, "S" 1.**

\- ¡Eso es increíble! Ya han acabado con la mitad de los monstruos.

Tomoe clavó la espada en el suelo de la nada.

\- ¿Y ahora que planea? - cuestiono Orba.

El lugar se llenó de sombras con rayos al igual que su rostro comenzaron a crecer sombras con forma de ramas.

\- ¡Skiadrum! - declaro y la estrella comenzó a brillar y la katana se torno negra y una gran cantidad de rayos negros salieron.

\- Increíble...

Un demonio rojo lo aplasto.

\- Oh, falló... - murmuro Kuroh-Usagi.

El monstruo comenzó a desintegrarse y luego salió volando como una muñeca.

\- Vamos en serio - dijo Shin con los ojos rojos y la línea negra dentro y Tomoe con su Senrigan activado. Lo único que siempre han tenido en común es que se llevan de maravilla aunque son muy distintos.

Disciplina, flojera. De esa forma Hayate los denominó por ello los puso juntos. Ellos comenzaron a ir en serio y los demonios bajaban su número considerablemente rápido, cortar, sombras, fuego, rayos, gravedad, fuerza. Todo combinado en dos chicos muy altos.

\- ¡Esos chicos... no son humanos.!

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, ya estaban un poco cansados. Pues el poco tiempo que llevaban habían gastado bastante Magoi. Tragaron duro y se apoyaron en sus espadas.

Al fnal sólo quedan cuatro monstruos. y para colmo...los más fuertes. Abrieron sus ojos al ver los demonios contra ellos. Shin paro al monstruo con sus manos, forcejeó un poco y tomo al monstruo. No se rendirían tan fácil, Shin gruño y su cola salió y lo lanzó como una muñeca, este se estrelló contra estos. Tomoe y Shin saltaron cortando y destruyendo.

Solo quedando el Clase "S".

\- ¿Qué tipo de monstruo de clase "S" será?

Ambos encarnaron su mirada en un ojo. Todos se exaltaron... ¡esa cosa tan pequeña era el oponente de dos demonios con forma humana! Shin y Tomoe siguieron mirándolo fijamente, tomaron sus usuales posiciones de combate, demasiado serios .La tensión comenzó a inundar el lugar.

\- Ven.

Les piso el estómago, Tomo a Shin como una muñeca de trapo y siguió presionando a Tomoe. Comenzó a zarandearlo como un trapo de un lado a otro. Como terminaron así, sí... su poder disminuyó y el del monstruo estaba intacto, no podía hacer nada.

\- Alibaba-san, ellos... morirán.

\- Espera... - apretó el barandal.

\- Tomoe... - murmuro Shin cansado, esa bestia les quitó su Magoi. Facilmente tratados como basuras, como nada. Tomoe estaba tirado en el suelo, sin Magoi y con la frente rota. ¿Por qué no lo detenían? ¿Por qué Alibaba se quedaba mirando?

Miro a la bestia, le sonrió y eso confundió a todos.

\- ¡Detenganlo! ¡Apagen la lacrima! - grito Alibaba desesperado, todos intentaron apagarla, pero era imposible.

La bestia llevó sus dientes hacía el brazo izquierdo de Shin, los clavó con fuerza haciendo que el chico gima. Alibaba saltó y trato de entrar. Eso no debía ser así, sólo los que querían podían morir. La bestia al ver a Alibaba apretó los dientes en el brazo del delgado chico.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cómo terminaron ahí? ¿Por qué...?

Pueden morir si siguen así

Querían ir al valle, vivir una vida normal. Las imagenes comenzaron a hacerse borrosas. Querían huir por primera vez. Pero...

_\- ¡Date prisa, Shin! - exclamó un pequeño peli-plateado._

_\- ¡Tomoe! - ambos comenzaron a correr._

_\- ¡Malditos críos! ¡Los mataremos a todos y nos quedaremos este territorio!_

_\- ¡Yui! - gritaron al verla patalear._

La bestia tomo a Tomoe del brazo, todos se confundieron, lo comenzó a apretar... con tal fuerza que hizo un sonoró sonido que despertó al chico. Los dejó caer como juguetes, eso...juguetes, juega con ellos hasta que se cansaría y los comería. Miraron sus ojos y recordaron. Sonrieron casi notable.

\- Tomoe...

\- Shin...

\- Lo entiendes...¿ne? - ambos fueron pateados como niños pequeños. Ese era el verdadero Pandemonium.

\- ¿Qué con esa mirada? - dijo confundido Alibaba.

Ellos no iban a perder. Se levantaron y tomaron sus espadas y de repente los dedos de la bestia se desintegraron. Ellos aparecieron arriba y sus espadas brillaron. Ellos siguieron así...no perderían... ellos no dejarían sus nombres en vano. El demonio comenzó a desintegrarse, "El fuego negrog" había vuelto, no se rendirían, como tampoco lo hicieron aquel día...

En los que no sabían usar espadas. Luchaban desesperadamente para sobrevivir cuando huían del palacio, ¿no?

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! ¡Patetico! - grito divertido Tomoe.

\- No sirve para nada, deja de gruñir y ven acá - insitó Shin.

Siguieron con ese proceso, insitar y golpear. Siguieron así, y un baño de sangre inundo sus cuerpos.

_\- ¡Estoy aquí! - exclamó Shin y de la nada salió Tomoe golpeandolo con un bate de hierro. _

Después de todo, personas como ellos solo contaban con su propia fuerza, por eso habían...

_\- ¡Como vuelvan a tocar nuestro territorio o a nuestros amigos, los matamos! - exclamó Tomoe._

-_ ¿Han visto nuestro ataque coordinado? - dijo Shin orgulloso - Cuando unimos fuerzas somos invencibles, ¿verdad, Tomoe? - Tomoe le sonrió y ambos chocaron las palmas._

Ambos alzaron sus espadas al cielo, y de repente se sintieron increíblemente tranquilos. Alibaba noto aquello. Ellos habían derrotado a 1000 demonios solos. La tranquilidad inundo sus cuerpos, no iban a perder y de eso estaban seguros. Tuvieran que recordar lo que tuvieran que recordar.

\- Son Titanes... - dijo Alibaba corriendo hacía ellos.

\- Los sentimos, nos tomo más tiempo del pensado - dijeron alzando la mirada.

\- Esperen... ¿dijeron que "les tomo más de lo que pensaro que sería"? - dijeron el resto confundidos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - dijo Alibaba ayudandolos a levantarse. Sintió aquello, no se había equivocado.

\- Muchas gracias - dijeron. Los Magois dentro de ambos...¡se fundieron en uno enorme y fuerte! Los ayudaron a levantarse.

\- 10 minutos - murmuro un tanto sorprendida, emitió un sonido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mia? - cuestiono.

\- Solo me aseguraba, pensé que sólo Marga-sama y Alibaba-sama podían completar Pandemonium - murmuro la chica con capa - Hablando de ellos, dónde está.

\- Está allá - señaló un lugar.

\- Fue un gran duelo, hoy vino aquí a ver a esos chicos, ¿no, Titus-kun? - dijo Marga con una sonrisa.

\- Quién sabe. Vine a este lugar porque sentí una presencia preocupante... pero aún no sé si eran ellos o no - respondió el Alexius.

\- ¿Te refieres ala uía del Rukh? - cuestiono nuevamente - No es que en esto 20 años acabe de entender...

\- Tú vienes aquí a menundo, ¿no, Marga? - ella sonrió nerviosa.

\- Es para que el Coliseo se vuelva loco. Ya que soy una de las pocas Uchiha's del mundo, seguro que al público y los gladiadores les alegra saber que Marga de Alexius vino a verlos - dijo con una sonrisa. Al no oir respuesta miro a su marido, un puchero - Quita esa cara. Vine a pedir una audiencia sobre algo más serio - él la miro - Es sobre **Tártaros**. Ultimamente esta dando más aparición, parece que el trabajo de Ur-san fue deshecho como lo proclamo **Jean**, el hielo de **Ice Shield** se ha descongelado desde su renacimiento, eso puede ser que nos proclamen la guerra... que tanto pasará por sus mentes. Estoy segura que planearan otra guerra. Además lo que te dijo Aladdin-onii-chan... no es normal, **esa niña** corre peligro, hay que protegerla...

\- Lo siento - dijo de la nada, ella se exaltó - Así que los rumores ya llegaron a sus oídos - ella se puso de rodillas.

\- No. Solo tiene que ordenarme. Aunque sea tu esposa sigo siendo la mano derecha de Muu-san, seré tu espada para luchar contra las anomalías del mundo y proteger al reino y las cosas que Scheherazade-sama tanto amaba. Para eso... -sus ojos se tornaron rojos - me uní a Tenrou.

Él se levantó y le tomo el rostro.

\- No pongas esa cara, das miedo. Me gustas más cuando sonríes, Marga - dijo con una leve sonrisa. Camino hasta el balcón dejando a una sonrojada mujer - Las personas del oriente se están enterando que Tártaros está volviendo, - giro sobre su cuerpo - Protegeré a Reim, cueste lo que cueste. Además... - Marga lo miro confundido - Tal vez ellos lo hayan sentido, sobre la última Magi.

\- ¿La última...Magi-sama? - cuestiono muy confundida.

\- Vamos a entrar, ya han pasado cinco días, sus heridas... - Kuroh-Usagi y Risa quedaron en blanco cuando vieron aquello. Dos chicos limpiar sus espadas vendados. Pero lo que las dejaron en schok fue a dos pequeños seres, que parecen peluches. Uno es un zorro color negro, tiene 7 colas y las puntas de color plateado. Más ojos plateados. Y el otro un zorro rojo de 9 colas, con manchas negras desde sus ojos hasta sus afiladas orejas, y ojos rojos - ¡¿Qué son esas?!

\- Son nuestros Djinn's - respondieron tranquilos - Ellos aparecieron hace dos días.

\- Son tiernos - dijeron abrazandolos.

\- ¡No somos lindos! ¡Somos los reflejos de Djinn's! ¡DEJADNOS! - gritaron enojados.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - cuestiono Alibaba entrando, ellos lo miraron. Venía con Toto. Para su revisión baño - Por cierto chicos. Quiero preguntarles una cosa... ¿se dieron cuenta de las "otras identidades de su Magoi"? Más Magoi's viviendo en un ser es casi imposible, muy pocas personas lo logran y menos son las que sobreviven. Vosotros... se dieron cuenta, ¿no? Luego de la pelea sus Magoi's se fundieron en uno solo.

Ellos abrieron los ojos.

\- Eso... es por nuestra misión. Hemos estado pensando...en el poder que se nos ha concedido. Hubieron cosas que no pudimos proteger. Cosas...que no podemos confiárselas a nadie más, ¿no? - dos cabelleras de distintos colores aparecieron en sus mentes. Ambos se levantaron.

\- Creo que se nos concedió ese poder antes de nada - dijo Shin - por ese motivo... - miro sus manos.

_·Los protegeré·_

\- ¡protegeremos a lo que más queremos! - declaro serio.

\- Por eso necesitamos más poder. Por favor, siga adiestrándonos.

Ambos protegerían a las personas que amaban, incluso a esas dos que pareciera que no la necesitaran. Kurama y Skiadrum se posaron en sus cabezas. Sonrieron.


	15. IV: VII

Corrió con sus finos pies cubiertos por zapatilla y bota. Paro cerca de un acantilado, sonrió plenamente demostrando su felicidad. Eso era Catargo...el reino de los Fanalis.

\- Esto es Catargo...pero...¿dónde está el Imperio Fanalis*? - preguntó confundida la hija de la Reina Jinchuriki y princesa de los Fanalis. Su madre ya estaba ahí puesto que si podía usar teleportación. Pero en realidad solo hay...pasto.

Desolado

Su madre no le especifico como llegar, simplemente dijo "Tu corazón te guiará a tu reino". Suspiro y comenzó a caminar por las calles de "Catargo". Parecía un pueblo común, tal vez un poco más pequeño que el Valle de Las Sombras. No era lo que esperaba...y ¿cómo se escondía un reino tan fácilmente?

\- Disculpe... - se acercó a una señora.

\- ¿Sí? - ella la miro y se sorprendió al ver a una chica de ropas extrañas y que lleva una espada.

* * *

Anteriormente esta tierra se llamo "Catargo". Pero luego se convitrió en una colonia de traficantes de esclavos. Y muy pocos, como esa señora, conocían la historia de la Reina y Princesa de Los Fanalis y como habían destruido su "Imperio". Pero como luego lo levantaron discretamente en un lugar que sólo el corazón de un Fanalis alcanzaría.

Suspiro nuevamente y entro a un restaurant. Viendo a personas beber y comer felices, se sentó y pidió algo de comer, aunque lo único que hizo fue jugar con su comida. Se quito el gorro blanco que cubría su cabello rubio y muchas personas se le quedaron mirando.

Una mirada se poso encima de ella. Se levantó y salió del local parando a otra persona del hombro.

\- Oye, trae gente. Encontré a una chica muy mona de cabello rubio - el otro sonrió y se fue corriendo. Ellos voltearon viendo y creyendo escuchar mal. Dijo...¿"cabello rubio"? Conocían a muy pocas personas con ese tono de cabello.

\- Oye mira, esa chica parece una princesa.

\- Sí, ganaremos mucho dinero con ella - Mavis sin querer rompió la cuchara. Los escuchaba perfectamente, ¿por qué tenía ella que heredar el cabello rubio? Tal vez si hablaba un poco con ellos...podría sacarles información. Se levantó sorprendiendo a las personas tras sus espaldas.

\- Deténganse - todos en el restaurant se exaltaron y vieron a las personas de la tribu Makenshi.

\- ¿Quiénes son vosotros? - ellos tres encarnaron la mirada. Mavis se exaltó, esos olores.

\- De verdad que son idiotas... - dijo con vos tranquila y pacifica.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¿De verdad creen que podrían vencer a una Fanalis poseedora de un Dungeon? - la estrella de Mavis comenzó a brillar y ella apretó sus pies y el piso se medio rompió. Los tipos se asustaron y se fueron corriendo.

\- No necesitaba ayuda - dijo con un puchero dándose vuelta. Se sonrojó y se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡Afíl-Nii-chan! ¡Adila-Nee-chan! Y... - miro con cierto recelo a su otro hermanastro - Adham - él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tanto rencor me tienes aún?

\- Causamos una semi-revolución en Balbadd, de quién crees que cayó la culpa cuando mis padres revivieron - dijo separándose de sus otros primos.

\- ¿Sabes? Cada vez que una señorita pisa esta tierra, algunos piensan en secuestrarlas y venderlas a amos, tienes que tener más cuidado - dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Qué encuentro más inesperado! - exclamó Afíl con una sonrisa revolviendo el cabello rubio de su prima - Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Yo...vine en busca del Imperio Fanalis, mi madre dijo que quedaba aquí - Mavis tomo su bolso y dejo dinero en la mesa - ...Aun tengo que encontrarlos... - suspiro desganada. Afíl y Adila se exaltaron. ¿Debían o no debían?

\- ¡Mavis-chan! ¡Espera un momento! - ambos la detuvieron. Ella giro su cabeza y los miro con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿El líder del Clan Makenshi? - preguntó Mavis llevando dos grandes jarrones de agua como si nada. Afil se metió al barco y ADila comenzó a pasarle las proviciones.

\- Sí. El líder del Clan Makenshi nos da hospedaje por ahora. Viajamos por el mundo como parte del grupo de arqueología de Babadd, el tío Alibaba nos regaló eso, y ahora estamos investigando a los Makenshi. El tío Alibaba nos consideró mucho - dijo Adila con una sonrisa mientras remaban hacía la aldea.

Llegaron un poco después del anochecer y les dieron la bienvenida. Adila siguió caminando con su prima.

\- Los Makenshi son un pueblo lleno de enigmas que se expandió por todo el mundo, hay distintos lugares donde se encuentran partes del Clan. Lo más interesante es el lenguaje Death que utilizan - dijo Adila. Mavis miro interesada un gran muro con extrañas letra - No solo tiene una escritura completamente ditinta de los demás lenguajes, sino que quién sabe por qué, ambién se encuentra inscrito en las mazmorras luego del numero 72.

Era cierto, había visto letras parecidas en Scarlet, pero no podía entenderlas. Aunque Miu y Yoshino lograron leer algunas.

\- Hemos viajado a la aldea Makenshi para resolver este misterio.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Visitantes, visitantes! - exclamaron unos hermosos niños. Se acercaron a Mavis - ¡Come por favor!

El rostro de Mavis mostro confusión, aquello se veía delicioso. Sonrió y tomo una especie de ponque. Lo comió con una sonrisa, luego su rostro se torno azul y comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué mierda era esa? Miro como Adham tomo uno y se lo comió con esfuerzo.

\- Tienes que comerlos por hospitalidad - declaro tomando otro. La cara de Mavis se tornó pálida y miro los ponques. Extendió su mano temblorosa.

\- No tienes que hacerlo - Mavis miro ilusionada a Afíl - De un tiempo a esta parte, Adham puede comérselos sin problemas. - Mavis miro que Adham se terminó de comer los ponques y una lágrima traicionera se le escapó.

\- Esto...gracias por hacerlo por mí - dijo Mavis agradecida y extrañada. Adham suspiro.

\- No quiero tener problemas con ellos, o no nos dejarían estudiar a los Makenshi - dijo secamente Adham. Mavis lo miro confundida...

\- Parece que estas muy dedicado a tu estudios - dijo extrañda. Adham siempre fue una persona vaga y nunca le importaron sus estudios, él paro en seco y la miro apenas girando su cabeza.

\- Creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Esa es la decisión que he tomado - se giro y siguió caminado. Mavis lo miro asombrada...Adham había cambiado demasiado, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Esta es la tienda del jefe - Afíl entro a la tienda, ella miro fijamente la tienda por unos minutos y luego se atrevió a entrar.

\- ¡No les daré información sobre el Imperio Rojo*! - grito una voz anciana y femenina. Mavis se atrevió a entrar y varias esferas comenzaron a brillar de color rojo.

\- P-Pero esta persona es hija de la Princesa de Los Fanalis y sobrina de la Reina - dijo nerviosa Adila.

\- ¿En serio...? - decía la anciana saliendo. Miro como las esferas brillan y a Mavis - ¡Esos ojos rojos...! ¡Pase su majestad! - una gota cayó por la sien de Mavis. Se sentó junto a un lado de Adila y Afíl - En este continente, un poco después de esya isla..en la ruptura de la Gran Falla está el Imperio Rojo.

Mavis se exaltó un poco.

\- Pero ninguno de los que puso el pie que no sea Fanalis en la Gran Falla ha regresado de acá - Mavis dio un pequeño reping - Hubo quién fue a la Gran Falla para ver a sus amigos, un humano cualquiera, pero nunca más volvió. ¿Aún así sigues queriendo ir, princesa?

Mavis bajo la mirada. Su madre nunca le dijo eso y seguramente con ese humano...¿qué habrá pasado? Si fuera completamente Fanalis no tuviera problema en ir y venir, pero... hay está el problema, la mitad de su sangre es humana y Fanalis al igual que la de Shin, ¿qué haría? Apretó sus puños contra su ropa.

Pensativa

Mira fijamente la fogata, recoge sus piernas...¿qué haría...?

Adila se acercó a ella con un plato de comida.

\- Toma, no comiste casi en el almuerzo - dijo Adila con una sonrisa. Mavis sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias. ¿Y Adham? - pregunto confundida. Adila sonrió.

\- Sigue estudiando. Dice que está lleno de mofin's de los Makenshi saben qué - dijo Afíl sentandose a su lado. Mavis lo miro leer un pergamino, sonrió levemente conforme de como habían cambiados sus primos.

\- Han cambiado mucho.

\- ¿Eh? Es posible. Ya tenemos un hogar digno de nosotros - respondieron con una sonrisa - Nuestro lugar no era el trono.

\- ¿Un hogar digno? - preguntó confundida.

\- Puede que fueras tú quien hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de eso - dijo Afíl con una plena sonrisa. Mavis se exaltó, sonrió recordando a su pequeña familia. Pero también los recordó a ellos, a él.

\- Es genetica...¿no crees? - dijo con su sonrisa caracteristica. Ambos hermanos se exaltaron y vieron a su tío. Sí, por esa razón fue que ella vino desde Sindria hacía ese lugar, todos estaban dispuestos a volverse fuertes sin importar qué se metiera en su camino, por eso ella... - Iré.

Adila y Afíl se exaltaron. ¿Qué iría...?

\- Iré. A buscar los métdos para volverme más fuerte - declaro con una plena sonrisa.

\- Pero tal vez no puedas regresar, ¿no? - si Mavis fuera una Fanalis completa, tuviera el cabello rojo y no dorado. Y eso los preocupó. Ella sonrió recordando a cierto chico zorro.

\- ¡No se preocupen! Después de todo, soy fuerte - alardeo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

* * *

Otra gran mañana brillante. Cascada reluciente, cristalina. Dio un gran bocado de aire y vio lo que parecía ser el final del mundo, según Mavis. Muy oscuro luego desde el acantilado.

\- ¿De verdad te vas? - preguntó preocupada Adila.

\- Sí - respondió tranquila.

\- Ten cuidado - ordenó Adham. Ella les miro con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, ¡me cuidaré! - retrocedió unos centimetros y saltó sorprendiendo a todos. Ella comenzó a caer en picada. Quería estar segura, aunque del otro lado podía simplemente estar en el Imperio. Extendió sus manos - ¡Igneel! - invocó.

Sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar y cadenas de fuego aparecieron y se apoyó en la roca y comenzó a bajar apoyándose en ellas. Si era un valle, tendría que tener fondo, ¿no? Cuando llegue al fondo, se dirigiría al castillo.

Siguió bajando de ese modo hasta que cada vez se hacía más oscuro, aunque no hay nada que impida la luz del sol...

Luego de haber pasado como una hora decidió beber un poco de agua. Miro hacía arriba y todavía se podía ver un poco de luz. Miro temerosa hacía abajo y lo único que vio fue la inminente oscuridad por horas.

·Desesperación·

Oscuridad. Era lo único que veía, ¿en realidad estaba bajando? Entonces sí era cierto que más nadie volvía que no fuera un Fanalis. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus llamas extenderse lentamente hacía abajo. Abrió sus ojos ella también...

_La tumba de su madre, todos en el barrio pobre lanzaba flores, el cuerpo de la fallecida comenzó a brillar alarmando a la Jinchuriki._

_\- ¡Oka-sama! - corrió hacía ella, su sonrisa fue lo único que vio, vivió y murió con ella. El cuerpo de su madre comenzó a desintegrarse y desaparecer en el cielo._

Se perdería en la tierra de los muertos, definitivamente y esta vez nadie la salvaria. Shin, Miu...Tomoe...los necesitaba a todos ellos. ¿Por qué se empeño en ir? Quería ser fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo quería que ellos estuvieran siempre a su lado, miro la cadena que Tomoe le regalo en su frente.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! - la cadena de fuego se extinguió y ella comenzó a caer dejando caer sus espesas lágrimas. Su cuerpo cayó en un lugar suave sorprendiendola, miro hacía arriba y vio oscuridad. Toco la grama, se exaltó y se levantó un poco - He llegado - murmuro. Se agacho y comenzó a tocar el suelo - _Huelo tierra... la siento igual que la tierra de arriba. He llegado_.

Miro sus manos, no veía nada y si encendía su dedo tal vez podría ver. No, no debía desperdiciar Magoi. Dio un paso hacía delante y un sinfín de pequeñas luces se prendieron indicando hacía el frente. Tenía que ir...hacía el frente.

Respiro y comenzó a correr rápidamente como siempre lo ha logrado. ¿Qué pasa con ese sentimiento de desesperación? Lo estaba logrando, estaba logrando su objetivo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan raro? ¿Era miedo?

Todo las cosas...siempre...

_ \- ¿Qué harás? - pregunto Shin viendo a su hermana._

_\- Lo mismo que tu, hacerme fuerte para proteger lo que deseo y amo._

* * *

-_ ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Ir al Imperio Rojo? - pregunto preocupada Morgiana a su hija._

_\- Sí es ahí dónde puedo hacerme fuerte a mi modo, lo haré - respondió con una sonrisa parecida a la de su padre._

* * *

_\- Entonces, no lo dudes mucho y has lo que tu corazón te ordene - dijo revolviendo su cabello. Mavis abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tomo la mano de Tomoe con ambas susyas._

Siguió corriendo enrojeciendo sus adoloridos pies. Aunque no hubiera nada delante..

_\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, Mavis-san? - preguntó Miu con una sonrisa - ¡Entonces hazlo! _

_\- Es verdad. No dees que nadie te impida hacer lo que quieras hacer - continúo Shin._

_\- ¡Entonces bienvenida a los Magos Santos! - sonrió Miu._

Ir corriendo. Para protegre a sus seres queridos... ¡eso es lo que quería hacer! Alzo la mirada. ¿Eso era luz? Aceleró su dolido pero rápido, cayó de rodillas viendo aquel enorme palacio, vio la gran puerta o reja dorada con el signo de un león rojo.

\- ¿El Imperio Rojo? - preguntó apenas cansada. La reja se abrió y una gran cantidad de Rukh voló. Mavis limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Bienvenida, Mavis-Hime-sama - dijo una hermosa niña de unos 12 años, tiene el cabello rubio muy claro, casi rozando el blanco. Tiene los ojos azul-claro y un poco rasgados. Usa un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y por detrás hasta los talones con botas marrones. Un gran sobrero de bruja verde con muchas plumas que heredo de su padre. Sonrió con un toque infantil y tierno.

* * *

Mavis miro hacía todos lados. Todo es brillante y se puede ver a los Fanalis ir y venir por una gran puerta. Pero a ella le pidieron que estuviera en la sala del té. Escuchó los pasos de la niña que la recibió amablemente que arrastra su largo cabello, tomo una taza y le sirvió.

\- Toma... - su tono delicado resonó en sus oídos, Mavis tomo la taza.

\- Gracias ... - la niña emitió un tierno sonido mirándola. Mavis la miro confundida luego de beber.

\- ¿No está bueno? - preguntó, Mavis ladeo la cabeza confundida - N-No, es que como hace mucho que no tenemos visitas... y Morgiana-sama no ha venido, se me ha olvidado como hacer té. - dijo preocupada.

\- ¡N-No! ¡Está muy rico! - dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos cristal de la niña brillaron, sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

\- Qué bien - Mavis la miro fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Mavis apretando un poco la taza.

\- Me llamo Yuuki. Soy la guardiana de este palacio mientras Mor-sama y Roro-sama no están - dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿La guardiana? - pregunto confundida - Pero, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Oh, perdona. Es una falta de mi culpa. Lo oí. Oí lo que hablabas con los Makenshi en la entrada del valle, ellos dijeron tu nombre - dijo con una sonrisa - Además, te pareces mucho a tus padres, y Roro-sama mencionó que Mor-sama tuvo una hija.

\- ¿Tú estabas ahí arriba? - pregunto restandole importancia a lo otro.

\- No - ella negó con la cabeza - Mis oídos oyen todo lo que suena en ambos lados del valle y en su interior... -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila - También sé...todo sobre este Imperio - la sonrisa se anchó.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que sabes dónde están los demás Fanalis! - pregunto, habían varios en el palacio, pero muchos se iban hacía otro lado.

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Quieres ir? - pregunto Yuuki con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Antes de que mi mamá llegue! - pidió levantandose y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero... - el tono de Yuuki cambio a uno triste - ¿...estás segura de que quieres ir? No podrás volver aquí porque no eres una Fanalis completa, ¿eso te parece bien? - la sonrisa en el rostro de Mavis desapareció - Puedo llevarte allá, pero no de vuelta - dijo preocupada - O más bien, no tengo permitido hacerlo.

_·Cuando haya visto mi tierra natal y haya entrenado con mí mamá. Me dirigiré a Sukai City·_

\- Puede que sea lo mejor para ti - dijo triste y preocupada Yuuki por la reacción de la sucesora de la Reina de los Jinchuriki - Puede que no lo sepas, pero aunque la mayoría de tu sangre sea Fanalis, eres también mitad humana y... podrían devorarte hay dentro. Además...

La mirada de Yuuki se entrecerró y miro a la princesa. Pareció recordar algo.

\- ...dentro de poco comenzará una gran guerra. Que involuclará al mundo entero - culminó la rubia oji-azul. Mavis se exaltó por lo dicho.

\- ¿Qué...? - apenas articulo.

* * *

En la academia Magnostad se encuentran los directores y la princesa invitada. Una de las sirvientes de Roxas se acercó a ella y murmuro algo a su oído.

\- ¿Cómo? - articulo.

\- ¿Eh...? - murmuro Aladdin. Miro a Roxas - Roxas-chan, nos encontramos en una situación muy grave. Dile a Judal y a Zora-san que necesitamos verlos junto con Iris-chan. Tienes que volver cuanto antes.

\- Entiendo - se levantó y dejo los pergaminos - Entonces... - ambos miraron a Roxas - ...las dudas de mis padres eran más que ciertas, ¿no? - alzo la mirada con una sonrisa divertida - Fiore y todo lo que él conforme...entrará en guerra con Tártaros muy pronto - sus ojos mostraron diversión.

\- En verdad que eres hija de Lu-san y Kouha-san - dijeron ambos suspirando - Haz lo que te encargamos.

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡Nos vemos luego! - dijo saliendo del gran cuarto. Al salir el sol se estrelló contra su rostro haciendo que cierre los ojos cómicamente.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Roxas-san! - ella se exaltó. Sólo una persona en esa escuela conocía su nombre y la llamaba así. Miro hacía arriba y encontro a una albina de ojo carmesí. Ella sonrió y subió junto con ella - ¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamó Miu con una sonrisa.

\- Cuánto, Miu. ¿Dónde está Haru?

\- Haru está haciendo su examen - declaro.

\- Que bien. Pero perdoname. Debo volver a mi país. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más contigo, pero ha pasado algo tremendo en el Imperio.

Miu abrió su ojo sorprendida.

* * *

\- ¿Guerra? - pregunto confundida Mavis - Sólo han pasado dos meses desde que...

\- Lo sé, pero... Fiore siempre ha estado bajo la vista de Tártaros... con el nacimiento de la quinta Magi, todo se adelanta. - Mavis la miro preocupada.

\- _Tomoe-san, Shin, Miu...todos..._\- pensó asustada.

* * *

Tomoe y Shin miraron por la ventana el coliseo. Skiadrum y Kurama sintieron algo malo, pero no le dijeron nada a sus compañeros, simplemente se posaron en su cabeza.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hakuryuu confundido.

\- Eso parece tío, ¿Qué haremos? - dijo un chico de cabello rojo desordenado, de unos 20 años. Y hermosos ojos verdes con la parte superior purpura.

\- Llama a tus padres y tíos faltantes - la carta se esfumo en el cielo - Hakuryuu - él la miro - ¿Crees que las cosas se repiten de la misma manera dos veces?

\- No creo, Ur - dijo la esposa del mayor de los Ren. Alzo la mirada- Si Tártaros quiere Guerra, ¡Fiore se la dará! - declaro decidida.

\- ¡No decidas por ti misma! - grito Izanami - Tenemos que hablar con los otros países también.

\- Ara, ara... Yukito es muy rápido - dijo Zora apareciendo.

\- Digamos que su magia lo ayuda - culminó Judal apareciendo de la nada y entro por la ventana.

\- Comencemos...con esta reunión - dijo Kouen mirando a Yukino, Koumei, Izanami, Judal, Zora, Kouha, Lucy, Hakuryuu y Ur. Más todos los hijos de todos ellos - Fiore...fue incitada a guerra.

* * *

Sus alas blancas se encogieron nuevamente, respiro cansado. ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan lejos?

\- Parece que cierto mocoso se ha decidido a volver - dijo con cierto tono de burla - Tsubasa.

Tsubasa lo miro con cierto recelo.

\- He vuelto, Mukuro - dijo fríamente viendo al chico a su frente. Debe tener por lo menos unos 20 años. Cabello púrpura oscuro, más oscuro que el de Haruka. Tiene alas negras y ojos como los de cierto ángel blanco.

* * *

Sus botines subieron las interminables escaleras. Miro el gran palacio, fue a dar el último paso, pero una gran cantidad de Kunai's fueron hacía él. Este los esquivó de algún modo.

\- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? - preguntó con cierto recelo. Una figura delicada vestida toda de negro cayó en su frente. Se quito la mascara blanca de zorro que lleva mostrando a una niña de castaños cabellos y ojos azul-cristal.

\- Bienvenido, Haya-Nii-chan - dijo con una plena sonrisa. Él chico sonrió mostrando sus dientes y le revolvió el cabello.

* * *

Los rayos la persiguieron notoriamente asustada corrió escondiendose detrás de un enorme dragón rojo. Este lo miro mal con sus ojos dorados.

\- ¡VIENES JUSTO A TIEMPO CRÍA! ¡IBA A BUSCARTE A DÓNDE SEA QUE ESTUVIERAS! ¡TARDASTE! - grito un enorme dragón dorado de ojos afilados azules. Ella sacó su cabeza temerosa.

\- E-E-E-E-E-Estoy de vuelta, padre - dijo nerviosa la chica que a asustado a tantas personas temblando.

\- ¡BIENVENIDA, YUI! - gritaron los demás dragones. Ella sonrió nerviosa, dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

\- E-Estoy de vuelta - sollozo. El gran dragón la tomo y la restregó contra su ocico.

* * *

\- ¿Qué harás... - Mavis se exaltó y miro hacía atrás-...Mavis? - el tono calmado de su madre le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

Una gota cayó por la sien de Tsubasa. ¿Por qué demonios todos en ese maldito palacio lo miran tanto? Ah...sí...todos odian a los chicos que usan el cabello largo.

\- Parece que esa costumbre suya de odiar a las personas de cabello largo no ha cambiado en absoluto - dijo Tsubasa viendo a todos lados y a todos con una fulminante mirada.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es cosas de los viejos, tal vez no te hagan nada - dijo burlón el chico de cabello púrpura.

\- Claro, si vuelvo a Sukai City con el cabello corto tendré que pagar 350 jewel's. Hasta el hermano de mi sacerdote apostó que volvía sin cabello - dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca.

\- ¿Aún conservas aun cuando tu madre odia las espadas y las peleas?

\- Así me gano la vida - dijo Tsubasa tranquilo viendo hacía otro lado. Abrieron una gran puerta roja. Seguido un flash le quitó la mitad del cabello a Tsubasa - Creo que perderé 350 jewel's dentro de dos años - suspiro e hizo una reverencia - Tsubasa Kuroh, de vuelta.

\- Ya veo y como toda una niña con el cabello largo. - dijo un hombre alduto. De cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color, con ropas de sacerdote. Tsubasa lo miro mal, sonrió falsamente.

\- Lo siento, pero de donde vengo hasta los reyes tienen el cabello largo - dijo con un tono tranquilo - _Gracias Fanalis a mi alrededor, me estan enseñadndo de los suyo_ \- pensó internamente con una plena sonrisa - He venido a entrenar, para proteger a las personas de abajo - fue lo único que dijo. Aquel hombre estalló en risas.

\- ¡Planeas venir luego de 9 años a buscar el entrenamiento que negaste! ¡Mira que tienes agallas! - la estrella de Nakagami comenzó a brillar mostrando el enojó de Tsubasa. Eso llamo la atención del sacerdote - ¿Tienes un Djinn?

\- Djinn nº 92 Nakagami, Magia Espacio-Tiempo, o como algunos la llaman: Galaxia, Celestial y otros nombres extraños - dijo Tsubasa tranquilo.

\- Oh...eso nos ayudaría mucho. Si logras ganarle en un combate a Mukuro en un combate sin tu preciado Djinn, te entrenaré yo mismo. Y no le diremos nada a tu madre - dijo con cierto tono de burla ponendo su mano en su mejilla. Él miro a Mukuro sonreír plenamente.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero acepto - dijo con un tic en el ojo.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche. Seguro quieres hablar con Nana y Nanami - Tsubasa abrió un poco sus ojos, lo miro mientras su flequillo recubre su ojo.

\- Cómo sea.

\- Pero Nana-san esta de viaje ahora, no creo que puedas verla - dijo Mukuro.

\- Cómo sea.

\- ¿Qué con esa personalidad tan arrogante? Es tu madre de quien hablamos - dijo el peli-negro.

\- Veo a mi madre dos veces al mes, no me afecta no verla durante mi estadia - respondió tranquilo. Se dio vuelta tranquilo y salió del palacio saltando por las islas de Edolas. Llego a una casa sencilla de dos pisos con la lapida Kuroh. Suspiro y entro saltando por la reja. Abrió la puerta y un kunai se estrelló muy cerca de su rostro haciendo que sangre un poco su mejilla - ¿Todo el mundo está en contra de mí?

\- Es que no te reconocí - dijo tranquila una chica de unos 18 años. Cabello negro-azulado como el de Tsubasa, largo recogido por una flor rosa. Y ojos azul-oscuro.

\- Nee-chan... - una gota cayó por su sien - La última vez que nos vimos fue hace 6 meses.

\- Lo sé. Pero no llevabas descaradamente tu cabello suelto como ahora - dijo tranquila. Jaló al chico y lo sentó en una mesa sirviendole el té - ¿Por qué no habías venido, Tsuba? - Tsubasa sonrió internamente al escuchar ese apodo.

\- He tenido algunos percanses... - murmuro recordando que todo empezó cuando fueron a Sindria por un problema de esclavos, luego salvando a la princesa. Seguido yendo a Balbadd a ver unos amigos de Sinbad y Sayaka que resultaron muertos, encontrando a la princesa de este reino y ayudandola cuando tenían que detenerla. Seguido siendo secuestrados por Sinbad y luego el percanse de Tártaros. Suena un poco largo para 6 meses.

\- Oh, mamá no estará aquí hasta dentro de dos meses - dio Nanami bebiendo té. Tsubasa la imitó.

\- Está bien. - su hermana lo miro fijamente emitiendo un sonido gracioso - ¿Qué?

\- No es de mi incumbencia...

\- Cuando dices eso, te importa mucho.

\- De nuevo, no es de mi incumbencia...¿Cuánto tiempo durarás en Edolas? - pregunto.

\- Obviamente es de tu incumbencia. Sólo duraré dos años- respondió el peli-negro-azulado.

\- Ah...pero creo que primero tienes que hablar con los viejos - Nanami tomo otro poquito. Tsubasa miro una foto - Ya hablaste con ellos.

\- En la noche lucharé contra tu novio.

\- Mukuro no es mi novio - dijo con recelo, suspiro - Te quitarán lo que te queda de cabello.

\- Lo sé.

* * *

Tsubasa ve fijamente una lacrima color cielo. Con algunos reflejos blancos. Es más pequeña que una normal.

\- Haru - la lacrima se prendió y motro a una lastimada Haruka - ¿Y a ti qué demonios te paso?

\- Entrenamiento con Zora Monjr. Ya sé lo que sintió Miu - dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Qué con esa respuesta? - sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa? Te vez un poco preocupado... - dijo preocupada.

\- No es nada.

\- Te cortaron el cabello... - dijo asombrada - ¿A eso se referían los chicos? ¡Yo me uno a la apuesta!

\- ¡Eso no vale! ¡No pienso pagar 450 jewel's cuando vuelva! - exclamó.

\- Te tocará amigo - Haruka rió un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo te ha ido en Magnostad? - preguntó.

\- Bien, es un poco difícil al ser una de las pocas poseedoras de Djinn aquí...no es tan malo, ¿qué hay de ti? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Eso...

\- ¿Tsubasa...?

\- Espero que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento - dijo Tsubasa desviando el tema.

\- Tsubasa - él la miro - ¡Confió en ti!¡ Pase lo que pase por tu mente! - Tsubasa sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- ¡Claro! - sonrió. La lacrima se apagó y él la puso en su oreja como un arete. Ato lo que queda de su cabello y lo amarró en un moño moviendo su cabello brillante - Comienza.

* * *

Tsubasa dejó su espada en una mesa para que ellos vieran que no la usaría. Él arregló sus muñequeras y miro a Mukuro.

\- ¿No usarás otra espada?

\- Estaré bien, cuñado - se burló.

\- ¡Oye! - grito levemente sonrojado.

\- ¡Comiencen! - Mukuro corrió hacía Tsubasa, este saltó y le piso la cabeza invirtiendo su cuerpo y cayendo a su espalda, se agacho para darle una patada. Pero Mukuro saltó dandole la cara nuevamente.

\- Rápido.

\- Lento - replicó Tsubasa. Una extraña sonrisa se paso por su rostro, su lacrima comenzó a brillar - ¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO! - exclamó extendiendo sus brazos. Tomo varios cuchillos y comenzó a lanzarcelos, este los esquivo rápidamente y tomo algunos devolviendoselos. Pero el ángel del valle los tomo y los guardo cerca de su bota. Retrocedió con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Veo que has cambiado, Tsuba - la sonrisa de Tsubasa desapareció y mostro un tic. En cambio Nanami sonrió tratando de contener su risa.

\- ¡No me digas Tsuba! ¡Es Tsubasa! - grito señalandolo acusatoriamente.

\- No te distraigas - un roce apareció en su mejilla haciendo otra justo a un lado de la de Nanami.

\- Tú tampoco - le tomo el brazo y lo derribó en el suelo poniendose encima de él. Le intentó tronar el brazo, pero Mukuro le tomo el brazo y lo tiro al suelo. Intento darle con la espada. Tsubasa sonrió de medio lado y tomo la espada entre sus manos, y la lanzó cayendo fuera del estadio.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Estoy desarmado! - Tsubasa le lanzó los cuchillos dándole oportunidad de usar otra arma. Tsubasa reamarro su cabello y había puesto su cuchillo en su boca. Lo lamió y sonrió un poco divertido.

\- No tengo que seguir las reglas del palacio, yo...- sus ojos brillaron -...siempre he luchado como me plasca. - sus sonrisas se ensancharon y comenzaron a pelear. No tenían permitido volar, pero...¿cómo era que un chico que se apoya más en sus alas ganaría en un terreno bajo?

Sencillo, Hayate lo educó como a los demás, con disciplina militar-Death-Ace. En pocas palabras, un poco de cada una...le daría más ventaja en tierra. Por eso fue que vino a Edolas. Para aprender a usar mejor sus alas.

\- Mukuro, eres muy lento. - Tsubasa se movió agilmente por todas partes.

\- ¡Que no soy lento, maldito crío! - tomo a Tsubasa de su larga cabellera y este se sorprendió, ¿en qué momento su moño se cayó? Lo jaló con fuerza atrayendo a Tsubasa consigo.

Ambos tienen alrededor de una hora peleando. Muchos sorprendidos por dos razones, Mukuro es el más fuerte de toda Edolas, les parecía demasiado anormal que llevase tanto tiempo luchando con un niño. Y que Tsubasa siempre fue el más enquencle de toda Edolas..ahora...llevaba media hora manteniendo a Mukuro.

\- Rindete - le dijo lentamente.

Tsubasa entrecerró la mirada. Como Mukuro le ha hecho daño, él se lo hizo al peli-purpura. Una irónica sonrisa se pasó.

\- Lo siento, pero... - un gran flash se vio, Mukuro voló hasta la otra pared y vio los ojos plateados brillar intensanebte - ...yo no me rendiré... - la imagen de ella paso por su mente - ...nunca. - lo que se corto de cabello cayó al suelo dejandolo deforme por mucho más arriba de la oreja. Se rasco la nuca - Perdí 450 jewels - sonrió mirando el claro cielo con islas - Gracias, Haru.

Miro el cielo y extendió su mano y vio la luna a través de sus dedos. Sonrió con ironía y luego mostro su dientes.

* * *

**Imperio Fanalis: Es el Imperio de Roromiya y Morgiana donde pueden entrar y salir Fanalis.**

**Imperio Rojo: por el color de cabello de los fanalis se considera Imperio Rojo, pero también porque sus gobernantes son Jinchuriki de fuego**


	16. IV: FINAL

\- ¡Ah...! - Nai rodó, rodó, rodó, rodó y luego se estrelló contra una roca. Miro a Yuuki mal y esta le sonrió plenamente.

\- Eres muy bueno Nai -chan, pero debes recordar que yo leo los movimientos.

\- Debería aprender eso... - murmuro Nai viendo el cielo con una sonrisa.

\- No hagas algo que no debes.

\- Sí, sí - el chico se levantó y se estiro, su espada comenzó a brillar y volvió a ser la original - ¿No ha llegado carta?

\- Sí, tienes una de Miu-chan, una de Tomoe, una de Hayato y Yui. Mavis tal vez no haya establecido conexión aún - Yuuki miro la expresión de su sobrino, neutra, como decepcionado por su respuesta - Sé que estás preocupado por Yoshino-hime, pero debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes - respondió pasando la espada a su espalda y se quito los guantes - Necesito un hungüento - le dio la espalda a la mujer y comenzó a caminar lejos de Yuuki que encarnó una ceja.

\- ¿Estará enamorad0? - se cuestionó, negó con la cabeza - No puede ser, Nai siempre ha tenido claro su lugar en el mundo, además sigue siendo un niño.

Nai caminó hasta el castillo, le parecía un poco injusto el ser él único en Sindria, pero aún estaban Kami y los mellizos.

\- ¡Kami! ¡Necesito un favor! - Nai entró a la habitación de la enfermería y vio a Kami dormir - Si no vas a la escuela estás son las consecuencias - la tomo y la recostó en la cama para poder dormir mejor - Deberías hacrle caso a tus papas.

\- No... debo hacer unas cosas aún aquí - murmuro removiendose y arropandose.

\- Claro... - le dio un pequeño zape y comenzó a buscar los ungüentos para sus manos lastimadas. Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que cada uno se fue a su propio lugar de entrenamiento, pero desde hace dos semanas que no sabía nada de Yoshino y eso... - es desagradable...

* * *

\- Nai, ¿no deseas ir con nosotros de aventura? ¡Será divertido! Además Yuuki ya te enseñó todo lo que sabe - dijo White a su hijo menor.

\- Oh, tienes razón...será divertido... - murmuro el albino - Pero...aún le debo algunos favores a Kami y...

\- Pasaremos por Kou - finalizó su madre.

\- ¡vamos! - el chico corrió a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaría tan bien? - preguntó White guardando algunas cosas.

\- Porque...no lo sé, aunque en realidad si pasaremos por Kou - respondió la albina mayor.

\- Aja.. y yo amo la ensalada de queso - dijo burlón White.

\- ¡Que sí hombre! - se quejó Natsumi sonrojada.

* * *

\- ¡Yoshino! ¡Hasta que al fin respondes! - exclamó con una sonrisa viendo su lacrima feliz.

\- Perdón, se había roto...y ... me costo mucho hacer el ritual... - murmuro bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

\- ...tú mamá...

\- ¡Me dijo que si yo la rompí yo la reparará! - exclamó nerviosa. Nai reprimió una risa - ¡No te rías!

\- No me rió de ti, me rió de lo que te toco vivir, que es muy distinto... - respondió el chico - Ah, sí, a lo que te hablaba, pronto...estaré por Kou, así que nos veremos... - Yoshino bajo la mirada.

\- Aún no... ¡Aún no podemos encontrarnos Nai-kun! ¡Todavía no! - declaro seria. Nai frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero verte, somos amigos... - hizo un mohín ante la respuesta de la princesa.

\- Es..que...

\- ¿Por tus padres? Ur-san ya me conoce...

\- Que mi madre y Ul-Nee-chan te conozcan no es suficiente, además yo entrenó muy lejos del palacio...

\- ¡Yoshino! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Esa es mi respuesta!

\- ¡Te digo que aún no! ¡Nai-kun...yo...!

\- ¡Iré y punto! ¡Así tenga que matar a medio palacio!

* * *

\- Papá... - Nai se levantó de la cama viendo a su padre en la cama.

\- Dime... - él apartó su mirada de un libro.

\- ¿Cómo entro a un palacio sin que nadie lo note? - preguntó directo.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando...? - preguntó Natsumi.

\- Un secuestro... - respondió tranquilo.

\- No sé que planees, pero no entres al palacio sin permiso - dijeron ambos con el ceño fruncido de solo pensar en lo que planeaba hacer el menor de sus hijos, que salió igual de impulsivo y calculador que la hermana.

\- Como deseen - respondió tirándose en la cama. Pero claro que caso no haría. Movió sus manos por debajo de las sabanas y un clon suyó apareció. Mientras nadie lo tocará, estaría...más o menos. Su cara no se parecía en nada a la de él - Tengo que practicar más esto.

Movió de nuevo sus manos y desapareció apareciendo cerca del muelle, que ya estaban por llegar, pero él tenía un plan y lo cumpliría antes de que sus padres pudieran cazarlo.

\- Disculpe, ¿dónde queda el palacio? - la anciana miro raro al albino, pero aun después de aquello le dio la dirección. Nai se puso la capucha de su polera y comenzó a caminar hacía el palacio, en la entrada paro durante unos minutos - Lamento ocacionar daños, pero trataré de no dañar nada - junto sus manos en forma de rezo y volvió a caminar.

\- Oiga, deténgase...¡deténgase! - Nai paso de largo y unos hilos de colores los atraparon contra las paredes y les pegó un papelito que decía "silencio". Se apoyó en sus pies y comenzó a correr silenciosamente entre las paredes, saltó y entró a una sala de control, de su bota sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

\- Shh...si me descubren será un problema - puso el cuchillo cerca del cuello del hombre, seguido lo ato con los hilos y puso el mismo papelito. Se asomó a ver si podía decifrar cuál era el cuarto de Yoshino - Por aquí no puedo saberlo, tendré que caminar un poquito más...

Abrió la ventana y saltó y extendió unos hilos a la parte más alta volando rápidamente por esta adentrándose más en el palacio. Al car al suelo se dio cuenta del detalle de que una 5 personas lo miraban, al menos no eran contendores domésticos.

\- Mierda... - masculló. Recibió una gran piedra en su cabeza, dio unos cuantos pasos hacía delante. Se la toco dolido, miro el cielo suspirando - Eso dolió - tomo a un guardia de los cabellos y de la ropa lanzándolo y se lo lanzó a otro, pero antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran chasqueo los dedos y una esfera azul los rodeó.

Uno se acercó a neutralizar al chico, pero este simplemente se agachó y le dio un puñetazó en el estómago mandandolo a volar.

\- ¿Y estos son guardias? - habló, pero su voz no se escuchó. Seguido siguió acabando con aquel que se atravesará e nsu camino - Mucho mejor.

\- ¿Eso crees? - la voz resonó en sus oídos, movió una de sus manos y volteó dándole en el estómago, la persona retrocedió un poco, giro sobre su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas - Dolió.

\- ¿Eres humana? - preguntó Nai.

\- La pregunta sería mía, pequeño ladrón - extendió su mano e innumerables serpientes de cristal corrieron. Nai abrió sus ojos y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Me jodí! - tomo una y la rompió por la mitad, sacó su espada y esta comenzó a brillar - Modo: Rayo - la espada se convirtió en una lanza, Nai la alzó al cielo e innumerables rayos comenzaron a caer haciendo estruendo - Olvide la calma - chasqueo sus dedos y la gran onda rodeó todo el espacio.

Una gran llama lo rozó y abrió sus ojos chibi sorprendido, volteó y vio a un peli-rojo. Su rostro palideció. Sólo tenía algo que hacer, aspiró con fuerza y tomo su espada que había vuelto a ser normal. La lanzó al cielo y esta se dividió en mil partes comenzó a tomar una de una defendiendose de los ataques de aquellos dos...que parecían querer matarlo. Tal vez porque parecía un ladrón...¿no?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el peli-rojo con cierto recelo. Él lo miro y este se sorprendió. Ya Nai no iba a ugar. Extendió su mano en el cielo y toda su espada vino a él. La giro sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡Scarlet! - vociferó. En el cielo se abrieron varios círculos, una rubia sacó su cabeza para abrir los ojos sorprendida - ¡Rueda del Dios del Cielo! - las innumerables espadas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Los chicos pudieron esquivarlas con esfuerzo, pero eso...no afecto al albino.

Tomo una de las espadas y otras y se las clavó en las ropas de dormir para no detenerse, corrió y y puso un papelito explosivo en cada uno de ellos.

\- Si se mueven, explotan...

\- Que niño tan orgulloso - un peli-rosa bajo y lo rozó con su espada, pues este se agachó, su ojo dejo de brillar. Nai entre sus piernas atrapó al hombre y clavo varias espadas en su ropa y puso el mismo papel en su frente.

\- Sí, muchas gracias. - una espada se clavó en su pierna. Miro de reojo a la rubia, él la sacó con mucha facilidad y la sangre salió de su pierna. Se levantó y la miro, ella...era la que se llevaba igual que él con las armas - Me rejodí... - miro hacía todos lados con su ojo izquierdo, no tenía más opción - Jutsu...clones de sombra.

Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver a muchas personas aparecer, pero sin rostro. En ese momento, agradeció que no le saliera del bien del todo. Todos se abalanzaron a Lucy atrapandola, ahí aprovechó y la encerró en una jaula de hilos, puso cuatro sellos explosivo. Se alejó, pero luego regreso.

\- ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Yoshino? - la cara de Lucy y Kouha se deformó.

\- ¿Eh...?

\- No me lo dirán, son inservibles -se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

\- ¡HAKURYUU! - todos estaban en contra de la amistad en ese palacio, él solo deseaba ver a Yoshino. Una gran planta monstruosa lo golpeo en el estómago, este escupió sangre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el alboroto? - se pregunto Ultear asomandose por la ventana, cuando vio al chico apenas recomponerse del ataque de su padre - ¿Nai...? ¡Es Nai! - giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr - ¡Yoshino!

Entro al cuarto de la menor de todos los Ren y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro pus parecía medio muerta.

\- ¡Yoshino! ¡Despierta! ¡Hay que detener a papá! ¡O va a matar a Nai! - y eso como instinto despertó a la peli-azul menor.

\- ¿Nai...kun...? - articulo. Para luego salir corriendo pese al dolor en sus piernas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo fríamente Hakuryuu poniendo su lanza en el cuello del chico. Nai no hizo nada, se quedo inmovil. Ese iba a ser su fin, ya no había nada más que hacer.

\- Yo... - subió la mirada mostrando el reloj de Death-Time sorprendiendo a Hakuryuu. Unas espadas de hielo apuntaron a Hakuryuu y rozaron y rompieron la capucha de Nai dejando ver su blanco cabello.

\- ¿Un Star?

\- ¡No le hagas daño! - Yoshino se metió entre ambos decidida, su respiración se hizo agitada - ¡No le hagas daño a Nai-kun! ¡No te perdonaré si lo haces!

\- Yoshino - los ojos de Nai volvieron a la normalidad y bajó la mirada - Lo siento.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te sangra la pierna - dijo ella suspirando.

\- Estoy bien, simplemente me duele - respondió alzando su dedo pulgar.

\- ¡No hagas eso! - Ultear le pateo la cabeza.

\- Soy un Star-Death, eso no me duele - respondió encogiendose de hombros. Movió las manos y todos sus ataques anteriores desaparecieron - Soy Nai Star...hijo de ...

\- ¡MALDITO CRÍO! - Nai se tensó al escuchar sus voces, le jalaron las orejas y lo alzaron - ¡Te dijimos que te quedaras tranquilo!

\- Y yo respondí "cómo deseen". No que les haría caso - respondió el niño sobando sus orejas.

\- ¿Natsu...White? - preguntaron todos sin habla - ¡¿ESE ES SU HIJO!?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no vinieras! - reclamó la peli-azul enojada, el resto comenzó a salir y a mirar como Yoshino regañaba a Nai que parecía un gatito arrepentido.

\- Pero... yo quería verte Yoshino... - respondió meneando su imaginaria cola de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Te dije que aún no! - respondió jalando los mofletos del chico.

\- ¡Yoshino! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! - respondió el chico.

\- ¿No te dolió lo anterior?

\- Pero...¡tú eres un Death! - grito.

\- Mi hermana también...

\- Ultear-san no...inquirió fuerza.

\- ¿Y-Y-Yoshino...? - todos la miraron regañar a Nai con una gota en la sien.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡¿No ven que estoy regañando a este malcriado?! - ellos asentaron.

\- Y0-Yoshino, deberías calmarte - pidió el mayor de los hijos Ren, Yukito Ren. De cabello rojo y un poco largo y ojos verdes con la parte superior lila.

\- Nai-kun... - el tono de Yoshino cambió, él la miro, esta le dio un fuerte abrazo - ...te extrañé mucho - Nai sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de la menor.

\- Yo también... - Nai metió su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Yoshino. Sonrió plenamente - ¡Secuestro! - la tomo con fuerza para correr, pero cayó. Claro, sin antes darse vuelta para que su espalda recibiera el impacto.

\- ¿De verdad planeabas secuestrarme? - pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Sí, pero ya me esta doliendo la herida - respondió.

\- ¿Por qué realmente estás aquí...? - preguntó seria Yukino mirandolo fríamente.

\- Yo...quiero secuestrar a Yoshino - respondió tranquilo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo sólo quiero a Yoshino para mí...todos avanzan por su cuenta y siento que me estoy quedando atrás... - culminó.

\- ¿Quedando atrás? - murmuraron todos recordando todo lo que causo el niño - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 12... - respondió. A todos, menos a los padres, les cayó una gota en la sien.

\- Hijo de vosotros tenía que ser... - murmuraron los Ren, Nakatsukasa y Fullbuster.

\- ¡Yoshino! - ella volteó viendo a Judal descender.

\- Judal... - murmuro Ur.

\- ¿Así que tu eres el hijo de Natsu y White? - preguntó Judal acercándose a él - Eres idéntico a tu hermana, quitando el color de tus ojos.

\- ¿Conoce a mi Onee-chan? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Hace algunos días me cole en su clase. Zora matará a esa niña si no se esfuerza - declaro viendo el cielo.

\- ¡Judal-san! - regañó Yoshino.

\- Mi mocosa - Judal la abrazó con fuerza - Tengo una propuesta.

Ambos pestañearon confundidos encarnando una ceja.

* * *

\- ¡Kampai! ¡Kampai! ¡Zora! - todos alababan a la gran y temible profesora Zora Monjr.

Victoria soltó una risa irónica.

\- Nunca habría pensado que conseguirías el primer puesto...- murmuro Vicky viendo a Miu comer.

\- Aún no lo sabemos... - respondió ella llevando una cucharada a su boca.

\- Y además, tú también llegaste a Kodor 1 con nosotras, ¿no? - sonrió Haru.

\- Por los pelos - suspiro la oji-verde.

\- ¡Escuchen! - Zora les llamo a todos - Realmente lo han dado todo, gusanos. De 220 que ingresaron en el tercer periodo, ustedes 15 son los únicos que quedan. Pero como ya lo saben los Kodor 2 e inferiores repetirán curso. ¡De todos vosotros, los que pasarán a segundo son estas tres Kodor 1!

Señalo a Haruka, Victoria y Miu que, de algún modo posaban a su manera.

\- ¡Haruka de Sindria! ¡Miu Star de Sukai City! ¡Victoria de Heliohapt! - todos aplaudieron, Gumi y Seo se acercaron y el mayor tomo las manos de la "Chibi".

\- También pasaremos de curso dentro el año que viene! - declaro el peli-narana.

\- ¡Tienen que esforzarse por nosotros! - pidió Gumi.

\- ¡Sí! - asentó con su usual tono alegre y tranquilo Miu.

\- En especial, Miu...Estoy segura de que serás el primero. Eres nuestro orgullo - declaro Zora.

\- Sí. ¡Gracias a todos!- exclamó Miu con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus inusuales colmillos -_ Shin-kun, Nai, Yui-chan...y todo el mundo..._

Mañana será el examen final del primer año de Magnostadt, el "Iktiyar". Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que llegaron. Aprendieron mucho sobre magia que no sabían, hizo sus primeros amigos magos...

Estaba segura de que cuando se encontraran...todos se habrían hecho increíblemente fuerte...y cuando vuelva, les contarían un montón de cosas.

Miu sonrió terminando de escribir por lacrima todas sus cartas, mandó las 8 cartas. Sonrió mirando el techo.

\- ¿Se alegrarían si les dijera que me eligieron como la mejor alumna? - soñó quitandose el parche dejando ver su ojo cielo. Para luego imaginarse forma en que todos la alabarian.

* * *

\- Bien, voy a anunciar el nombre del mejor alumno de cada curso. El mejor alumno del primer curso es... - casi todos miraron a Miu que movía sus piernas de un compás a otro - ¡Cheerio Alexius, del aula 12!

Todos se exaltaron abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos. ¿Cheerio Alexius? ¡Si la mejor siempre fue Miu! ¡¿Qué con esa conclusión?!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¡Viva!

\- ¡Digno del gran Cheerio-sama!

\- ¡Lo logró! - todos voltearon viendo a unos alumnos alabar a otro.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Miu deberías ser la primera! - se quejaron Haru y Vicky.

\- ¡Eso, eso! - asentaron todos menos la albina.

\- Es cierto que este año tuvimos dos excelentes alumnos transferidos. Empecemos por Miu Star. Aunque su nivel de Magoi está ago por encima de la media, su magnífico modo de fusionar magias, en especial magia que no pueden usar facilmente...nos hace recordar a la genial y legendaria, Shion Evans.

Miu no parecía inmutarse, claro que lo hacía de ese modo, pues Shion fue quien la ayudó principalmente.

\- Sin embargo, Cheerio lo ha superado. Cheerio, acércate al estrado.

\- Enseguida - esa voz resonó en los oídos de Miu, de algún modo se le hacía conocida.

\- Aunque Cheerio ingresó en la última aula de todas, la 12, - Haruka y Vicky lamiraron enfurruñadas cuando la larga cabellera paso por su lado - en el poco tiempo que lleva aquí, consiguió notas impresionantes. - Miu abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aquello - sobrepasando las de la misma Miu.

Miu se levantó sorprendida. Era imposible...a esa persona...el Rukh la amaba... esa persona...no podía ser igual que ella...¡era imposible!

Cheerio miro el ojo rojo-carmesí de Miu y ella los ojos azulados de Cheerio. El Rukh movió sus cabellos. Aunque tal vez solo era visto por solo ellos dos...¡pero seguía siendo imposible!

\- Pero no estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué me dices, Miu? - se quejaron peli-purpura y oji-verde.

\- Qué le voy a hacer, fue una decisión de los maestros - respondió Miu con una sonrisa - Además, ahora que estamos en segundo tenemos que trasladarnos de habitación, ¿no?

\- Ojalá volvamos a estar en la misma - rogó Vicky.

\- Bueno... - Haru hizo una cara graciosa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - grito dolida.

\- No te preocupes Vicky-san - pidió Miu nerviosa - A ver qué dice aquí...- miro con una sonrisa el papel que les habían dado.

\- "En segundo hay 30 alumnos de Kodor 1 a los que se otorga segundo grado de ciudadanía de Magnostadt" - leyó Haruka.

\- ¿Qué será eso de "grado de ciudadanía"? - se preguntó Vicky. Iban tan concentradas, que no vieron con quién chocaron.

\- Cuánto tiempo. Pero veo que te encantan los problemas, Miu-chan -dijeron con una sonrisa los mellizos.

\- ¡Gemi! ¡Mini! ¡Kami! - exclamaron Haru y Miu.

\- Miu-chan, Haru-samaa y...la otra...

\- ¡Soy la gran Victoria! -se quejó del chiquillo, que era casi tan alto como ella, aunque esta le llevara dos años o más.

\- Oye, ¿no podrías hacer algo? - pidió Kami, si se metía en problemas su padre la castigaría y no la dejaría viajar cuando quisiera. Ellas encarnaron una ceja. Se acercaron a ver lo que todos veían.

\- Nos dijeron que esta es la mejor habitación y la más amplia del dormitorio.

\- Así que tiene que ser la del Gran Cheerio-sama.

\- E-Entendido... - sollozaron.

\- ¡Pare por favor! - pidieron. Cheerio los miro tranquilo.

\- Ah, qué violentos son los seguidores de Cheerio - se quejó Mini.

\- ¿Seguidores? - cuestionó Miu.

\- Los otros dos del aula 12 que se han puesto a las órdenes de Cheerio - respondió Gemi. Miu emitió un sonido.

\- No emitas eso tan tranquila -se quejaron los cinco. Cheerio volteo viendo a Miu y sus amigos. Miu abrió los ojos, ya el Rukh no estaba.

\- Eh, que el principito viene hacía acá - se quejó Haru.

\- ¿Principito? -preguntó Miu.

\- La familia Alexius-Uchiha domina el Senado de Reim. Es una familia archiconocida. Mira. Nadie le hace frente - respondió Haruka.

\- Es porque forma parte de la clase dirigente de Reim. No lo soporto. Además...de que Cheerio es como mi primo - dijo Vicky.- ¡Claro! Heliohapt es parte de la alianza Fiore, y tu eres la hija de Shpintus-san, así que como ellos son amigos de Titus-saman, Sayaka-san y Otou-sama...somos primos - respondió Kami chocando su puño contra su palma.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - ordenó Vicky.

\- Victoria, no se alza la voz así, no es de damas - Victoria miro mal a Cheerio.

Cheerio no es un chico muy alto como todos los amigos de Miu. Tiene el cabello castaño como el de una hija, pero con un flequillo orientado a la derecha como el de su padre. Usa perforaciones plateadas en las orejas. Y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Abrió sus ojos azulados entre marino y celeste.

\- Miu, serás uno de mis amigos - extendió su mano cordialmente hacía la pequeña albina, que era mayor que él, pero más baja. Sus seguidores aplaudieron - Me contaron que había otro mago excelente aparte de mí. Aunque los demás estudiantes no tienen nada destacable.

\- Tranquilas, tranquilas - pidió Gemi sosteniendo a s hermana y amigas, que querían cometer asesinato.

\- Tú y yo somos especiales, ¿por qué no nos llevamos bien? - habló amablemente.

\- _No le des la mano, Miu..._ \- pensaron todas sus amigas. Ese chico...era "egocentrico".

\- Oh...asombroso. ¡El momento en el que las dos estrellas de este año sellan se amistad! - Miu llevo una mano a su mentón, pensando algo muy importante, muy importante. Frunció el ceño, así...

Extendió su mano, la cara de sus amigos palidecieron.

\- Así es, así me gus...¡¿Eh?! - Miu tocaba sin descaro el plano pecho de Cheerio, todos palidecieron. Miu choco todas las partes que pudieran ser femeninas de Cheerio y luego toco sus pequeños pechos.

\- Así que en realidad eres chico...perdona - habló al fin rascando su nuca - Como tenías una voz tan delicada y un trasero tan grande, el cabello tan largo...llegué a pensar que eras una chica...pero en realidad eres un chico, ¿no? - sonrió con inocencia.

Haruka, Victoria, Gemi, Mini y Kami estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres, Miu! - vociferó entre carcaadas Haruka. La cara de Cheerio es un poema, está en...shock.

\- ¡Dijo que tienes el trasero enorme! - grito llorando de la risa Kami. Cheerio apretó un puño con la cara azul.

\- ¡Cheerio-sama! ¡Le aseguro que no es así!

\- ¿Esa insecto no conoce al heredero de los Alexius...?

\- ¡Yo te mato! - declaro Cheerio con un aura obscura y asesina, la cara azul y una gran vena en su frente - ¡Maldita mocosa vulgar! ¡Avergüenzate! - tomo a Miu de la camisa de arriba y comenzó a agitarla mientras que Haru y las demás se burlaban de él.

\- ¡No puedo respirar!

\- ¿Qué hacen Chee y Miu-chan? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido Shion.

\- ¿Matarse...? - preguntó Zora ladeando la cabeza - Aunque ambos sea buenos chicos, me siento mal que no confiaran en mí - se quejó.

\- Ya pedimos perdón.

\- A otro caso. Así que, ¿Si hacemos que se maten mutuamente mañana? - pregunto una chica de unos 17 a 18 años. Cabello blanco hasta sus rodillas con las puntas mirando hacía arriba levemete ondulado. Ojos rojos como los de cierto Magi, un poco lunaticos. Con muchas pulseras negras y accesorios - En un examen de combate mágico.

\- ¡Avergüenzate! - ordenó Cheerio apuntandola con su bastón dorado, tan largo como su cuerpo y con final de fénix - ¡Te haré pagar por haberme insultado!

Miu hizo una cara chibi reflexiva. Le entró curiosidad porque el Rukh estaba alborotado con él, pero...

\- ¡Miu! ¡Dale duro al principito del trasero gordo! - exclamaron todos sus amigos.

-_ Me parece que va a ser todo un problema..._ \- rasco su cabeza muy, muy nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! -el aura de Cheerio se volvió roja fuego ira.

\- Señores, ¿por qué se pelean? - preguntó Aladdin bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Todos se exaltaron mirando al director de la escuela, Miu entró en pánico...se había fregado. Todos menos ella hicieron una reverencia. Había entrado en shock...Aladdin y Shion la regañarían por eso y estaba más que segura.

\- ¿Tú eres Miu? - pregunto como si en realidad no la conociera. Esa fría sonrisa le daba miedo, estaba enojado, estaba enojado. Ella asentó temblando con la cabeza.

Shion le había dicho muy claramente que cuando Aladdin ponía esa sonrisa fría, al igual que su padre, mantenía las apariencias en su gran e incontrolalble enojo. Pero le sorprendió sentir su mano en su cabello desordenando su cabello como cada vez que le hacía entender que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Eres idéntica a Kami! Parecen hermanas, ¿no, Shion? - dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Miu se sorprendió y toco su cabeza, Aladdin...¿no estaba enojado con ella?

\- ¿Aladdin-sama? - preguntó la oji-carmesí con ondas negras.

\- Es que es una maga genia y tan pequeña...no me presten atención, pero si parecen gemelas - murmuro Aladdin con una sonrisa. Miu suspiro y miro a Kami suspirar del mismo modo, tranquilas.

\- Miu Star y Cheerio Alexius. Se les convoca mañana a un ecamen de combate mágico - declaro la hija de Zora, Iris Monjr (_Judal no tiene apellido al igual que Aladdin, por eso sus hijos tienen sus apellidos)_

\- ¿Examen... - comenzó Cheerio.

-...de combate mágico? - culminó confundida Miu.

\- Eso mismo. A partir de segundo año los instructores eligen enseñar solo a los alumnos más brillantes y los menos brillantes deben descatar con sus notas...y con ese fin se celebran los exámenes de combate mágico. En resumen, los alumnos que pierdan no serán elegidos y tendrán que hacer los examenes hasta poder alcanzar cierto regimen - ambos se exaltaron por esa respuesta - Si quieren entender la verdad sobre la magia, muestren todo su poder...

Durante el combate

\- No podrán salir del interior de la barrera hasta que no se dé la señal de parar - declaro Iris seria, extendió su brazo al frente - Luchen empleando todas sus fuerzas. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

\- _No había pensado que tuviera que luchar con Cheerio_ \- la razón por la cuál había venido a ese lugar volvió a su mente - Cierto, debo seguir con mi objetivo...así que...no me puedo permitir...

\- ¡Empiecen! - grito Iris bajando su brazo.

\- _...perder._

Miu y Cheerio comenzó a correr el uno al otro y chocaron sus armas e hicieron una increíble honda que pudo dejar sordo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Cheerio se agachó y le intentó dar una patada en el estómago. Pero Miu saltó elevandose en el cielo, Cheerio la siguió y esta casi, mejor dicho, jugo con él corriendo por el cielo.

\- ¡¿C-C-C-Cómo Miu puede volar sin sus alas...?! - articulo Kami temblando, miro a Haruka - ¡Eso es obra tuya!

\- _Claro que es obra de Haru_ \- pensó con una sonrisa divertida corriendo en el aire burlándose de Cheerio - _Mi ala rota aún no la podía usar, así que transfirió toda A.E.R.E.A a mi cuerpo_. - sonrió de nuevo muy entretenida.

\- Sword - Cheerio movió su bastón y unas palabras moradas corrieron y se volvieron una gran espada, Miu la miro interesada, ella sacó su espada-bastón con una sonrisa y desvió todo el ataque, Cheerio miro aquella espada brillar, la estrella...

\- _¿Una maga que usa un Djinn?_ \- pero noto que esa estrella tenía 12 estrellas, así que seguramente no era un Djinn. Ambos cayeron al suelo levantando una pequeña oleada de polvo - Resististe.

\- ¿Resistir? - preguntó encarnando la ceja.

\- ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabes? Era Lost Magic - el rostro de Miu mostro asombro ante aquello - ¿Has oído alguna vez la historia de la muñeca...que crece con el cariño de su amo? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Miu encarnó una ceja, ese chico...

Cheerio movió sus pies en el suelo y unas corrientes de fuego corrieron hacía Miu. Ella reacciono de sus pensamientos y junto ambos cerca de su cuerpo, y el suelo se levantó un poco sorprendiendo a Cheerio levemente.

\- Bien, jugemos en serio - vio que la albina de en medio tomaba posición para atacar pero él escribió algo, los ojos de Miu se contrajeron, ella sí conocía ese idioma. Cheerio cubrió sus oídos cuando la explosión de gas llegó.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Mini confundida.

\- ¿Droga? - se pregunto Gemi confundido ladeando la cabeza de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡¿Droga?! ¡Este tío...! - Victoria apretó la baranda.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - todos miraron el cielo y vieron a Miu de espaldas, al parecer había saltado para evitar el olor cubrió su nariz. Aunque le dolían un poco los tímpanos.

\- Si tu deseas más... - él sonrió y y cinco esferas negras se formaron a su alrededor, apuntó con su bastón y todas fueron hacía Miu, ellas las analizo.

\- ¡_¿SANGRE?_! - pensó asustada recordando que Yuuki y Tomoe una vez le dijeron algo parecido, pero nunca pensó que fuera de verdad que algunos Uchiha o magos controlaran su sangre - Aqua - cinco esferas atraparon a las de sangre que se disolvieron.

\- ¿S-S-Sangre...? - articulo Gemi asqueado cubriendose.

\- Niña.

Miu alzo su espada en el cielo y luego la bajo, esperaba que su plan funcionará...

\- **Aqua**\- una gran bola de agua inundo el campo de batalla, Miu giro sobre su cuerpo - **Lume**.

Seguido el agua se volvió una gran ola de vapor debido al fuego, ella bajo del cielo y abrió pesadamente su ojo.

\- ¿Eso fue...una combinación mágica estratega? - pregunto sorprendida Iris de lo rápido de lo que había pensado.

\- Aún no - Miu alzo su espada - **Esferas de Orión.**

Todos se exaltaron cuando la gran cantidad de esferas de luz cayeron al suelo levantando más polvo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Cheerio siendo protegido por una especie de esfera de sonido que se quebró.

\- ¡Es la primera persona que sobrevive a ese ataque! - declaro asustada Haruka.

\- No importa que tan buena sea Miu, Cheerio anula todos sus ataques con opuestos y la misma potencia - declaro en lo mismo Mini.

\- ¿Qué harás...Miu? - se pregunto un poco preocupada Vicky.

Miu miro fijamente a Cheerio, sonrió con su típica alegría.

\- Ya que de verdad vas en serio - dijo sonriendo mostrando sus inusuales colmillos. Cheerio encarnó una ceja - ¿Cuál es la magia más complicada de todas? - preguntó. Todos los presentes encarnaron una ceja. Miu alzo su pie ligeramente para dar un paso y al tener contacto con el suelo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar - ¿Qué nombre debo ponerle...? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡El nombre de una preciada amiga! - los ojos de Haru, Aladdin y Shion se abrieron de sorpresa - ¡MARRY-SAN!

Se puede ver a Marry atrás de Miu, pero ees cuerpo celestial, brillante y con una sonrisa identica a la de Miu, ambas mantienen sus brazos extendidos alegres. La mirada de Miu ensombreció e hizo como si fuera a golpear a Cheerio, pero "Marry" lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué crees que logrará? Es sólo un muñeco de luz, es imposible que rompa mi Borg - declaro serio, el golpe vino desde abajo y lo golpeó hasta pegarse contra el Borg que protegía a los de fuera - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Te has equivocado en dos cosas - Miu sonrió extndiendo ambas manos a su frente y Marry la imitó comenzó a apretar el Borg de Cheerio.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Marry de vuelta! - exclamó Haruka saltando de la felicidad.

\- Ese gigante...es genial, destruirá el Borg de Cheerio - declaro sorprendida y emocionada Vicky.

\- ¡Un ataque físico como ese no tendrá efecto contra el Borg de Cheerio-sama!

\- No, tendrá efecto -declaro seria Zora con una sonrisa ladina. Todos se sorprendieron y la miraron - Atacando por un poder tan aplastante, el Borg se...

La gran explosión inundó sus oídos, todos miraron aquello. Cheerio cayó hincado para levantarse y mirar la sonrisa triunfante de Miu, Cheerio ensombreció la suya y apuntó con su bastón.

\- ¡DESTRUYÓ EL BORG DE CHEERIO! - grito casi todo el mundo sorprendido.

\- Te dije que no sería tan... - el flash y el sonido de metal quebrarse resonó en sus oídos, los ojos de Haruka se contrajeron, no podía ser...

Metal cayó al suelo y Miu miro aquello sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se contraían y "Marry" desaparecía.

\- ¡MIU! - efectivamente Cheerio había logrado lo que nunca nadie antes logró, romper su espada por la mitad.

\- Ah...tu amigita se murió - pero Miu no escuchó, parecía estar en trance, cayó de rodillas y tomo la parte rota de su espada.

\- ¡Maldito Cheerio! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ESA ESPADA SIGNIFICABA PARA MIU?! - grito enojada Haruka pataleado siendo sostenida por Gemi y Mini.

\- Miu, tú magia es impresionante, pero sigue siendo muy simple. La magia tiene valor cuando es combinada, como por ejemplo... - extendió su bastón, pero Miu no parecía prestarle atención, solo miraba su espada, como esperando que esta volviera a la normalidad - Sharrar, Halhar, Zorf - el ataque que alguna vez el Magi de Reim lo repitió su hijo atrayendo todo aquello a la punta de su bastón.

\- Todos póngase detrás de mí - ordenó Aladdin recordando aquel ataque.

Cheerio lanzó el ataque a la medio-consciente de su alrededor de Miu, ella alzó su mirada carente de vida viendo aquella esferita chocar contra su cuerpo. Creando una gran explosión que levantó gran parte del suelo haciendolo chocar contra el Borg que proteje a los espectadores, seguido el cuerpo de Miu también se estrelló contra este, pero no pareció dolerle del todo, seguía..neutra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo con los ojos contraídos Vicky - ¡¿Reventó?! - Miu cayó como una muñeca al suelo - ¡MIU!

\- Es magia aberrante - declaro Zora seria.

\- ¿Aberrante? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Haru, ninguno de sus maestros le había hablado de aquello.

\- Una catástrofe - respondió Kami - Fuego, agua, viento...la mayoría de la magia son fenómenos causados naturalmente por el Rukh. Pero la magia aberrante es diferente. Obliga al Rukh a provocar desastres naturales que parten el mundo en dos.

\- Esos tipos de desastres solo suceden en muy raras condiciones - culminó Zora.

Miu comenzó a levantarse, limpió su labio sangrante y miro su espda, murmuro algo y la estrella se estampó en su mano derecha. Aladdin notó aquello.

\- Una combinación de magias de clase 1, 2 y 8...¿Eh? Igual a Titus-kun. Lanzar vapor comprimido a una gran presión...es la misma presión que la de un volcan... - murmuro Aladdin.

\- Ha tenido que combinar unas 180 órdenes para que tuviera lugar a esto... - murmuro Shion - Es una buena estrategia, pero su poco sentido del orden no lo heredo de Marga por lo que veo.

\- ¡DESAPARECE, MALDITA ENANA!- grito con una sonrisa lúnatica.

\- Me equivoque... - murmuro Shion.

\- ¡Miu reacciona! - ordenaron sus amigos, ella movió sus pies reaccionando y comenzó a esqivar las grandes esferas que iban hacía ella.

\- ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Ese chico quiere matar a Miu! ¡Ya rompió su bastón no hay forma de detenerlo! - grito Mini. Cheerio comenzó a reírse en el cielo a plena carcajada, demostrando estar divirtiendose en aquello.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Porque soy especial! - abrió sus ojos color carmesí - ¡Jamás he perdido ni un solo duelo mágico! - lanzó la última esfera y Miu extendió su mano, este paro en seco y se volvió una fina esfera que ella tragó, sintió un gran dolor de estómago puesto era magia aberrante y se lo toco...

\- Esto restablecerá un poco de mi Magoi - pensó agitada sintiendo como su Magoi volvía.

\- ¡Ya basta, Miu! ¡Ríndete! -pidió desesperada Vicky mientras que Ai golpea levemente el Borg para que las mire.

\- ¿Te tragaste mi ataque? - Miu miro neutra al castaño.

\- Tú no eres el único especial - respondió ella - Si querías usar magia combinada...yo también puedo - choco con su palma varias partes de su cuerpo emitiendo un extraño sonido.

\- _¿Qué es ese sonido de repente?_ \- se preguntó confundido frunciendo el ceño. Miu comenzó a correr hacía él con una sonrisa extraña - ¡Es tú último ataque! ¡Déjame verlo!

Miu chocó una patada contra el Borg de Cheerio no sin antes salir el filo de una guadaña de su pantorrila haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

\- ¿Qué? - Miu afincó su patada y el Borg se cristalizo y él escuchó de nuevo ese sonido.

\- Transfirió toda la magia a su cuerpo...¿no? - murmuro Aladdin - ¿Pero la guadaña...? ¿Lu-san...?

\- No es eso...Miu está usando... - empezó sorprendida Shion.

-...lo de Balbadd...pero Miu está consciente - murmuro Haruka sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué eres tú?

\- Una simple maga. Tu rompiste mi arma, tenía que defenderme con algo y que mejor que mi cuerpo, en cuanto al ataque...son simple ondas de sonido que mezclo con el metal...pero quieres ver que pasa cuando toca algo... - se agachó y toco levemente el suelo.

\- ¡¿Lo pulveriza?! - grito sorprendida Victoria apretando a Ai contra su cuerpo.

Miu dio un gran bocado de aire recurriendo a lo principal que siempre le han enseñado. ¡El maravilloso estilo de pelea de un Death! Miu seguió dando patadas que cristalizaban el Borg que Cheerio reconstruyó.

\- ¡¿Un mago que recurre a las artes marciales?! - se preguntó confundido.

\- Tiene mejores movimientos - Shion sonrió - ¿Le enseñaste las bases de tus artes marciales, Zora-san? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Mis alumnos no solo se fían de la magia...ni se aferran con arrogancia sus bastones, sin ser capaces de abris paso con sus propios cuerpos... - Miu saltó y dio una voltereta en el cielo sacando los filos de sus brazos estrellándolos contra lo que quedaba de Borg - ¡com cobardes sin agallas! - y lo rompió por completo.

\- No...¡Halhar...!

\- ¡No te dejaré! - ambos chocaron sus armas contra sus brazos desgarrando ropa y vendajes mostrando por completo la gema de Miu - No puede ser...

_Escucha, Miu. No dejes que nadie vea estas gemas. Porque si alguien las ve, sospechará de ti. Este artefacto sirve para que ocultes tu autética identidad y también sirve com prueba de quien eres..._

\- Mierda... - pensaron todos los que sabían el secreto de Miu.

\- Eso es... - decía sorprendido Cheerio viendo la gema en el brazo de Miu. El ojo de Miu se contrajó cuando vio la misma gema de ella en el brazo de Cheerio.

Y en realidad es...la prueba de que eres un Magi...

\- No puede ser...¡¿por qué también la tienes?! - exclamó enojado Cheerio, ambos se separaron y cubrieron sus gemas para luego volver a lanzarse el uno al otro. No podía ser...ese chico también es un Magi. Pero si ella vinó hasta ese lugar ocultando su identidad...

¿Por eso el Rukh estaba tan alborotado a su alrededor? Pero cuando vio a Accelerator también el Rukh...sintió que eso dos tenían algo especial.

Pero no podía ser descubierta ante esa multitud...para que nadie sospechara...debía seguir luchando.

\- ¡Detengan este combate! - ambos pararon en seco y voltearon asustados viendo a Aladdin, él a sabía el secreto de ambos...a de ser por eso que paro el combate, extendió sus manos hasta sus cabezas - El duelo ha terminado en empate - ambos dieron un pequeño brinco - Ya he comprendido sus habilidades por completo. Cheerio al igual que su padre es capaz de desatar magníficos hechizos de Magia combinada. Has heredado todos los conocimientos de tus padres, te felicito por eso..

Miro a Miu que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

\- Por otra parte, Miu... puede compensar con artes marciales lo que le falta en habilidad mágica y es superior en valor y en juicio. Como si hubieras sufrido mucho y pasado por muchas batallas a pesar de su corta edad. Los recomendaré directamente a varios cursos especiales.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Aladdin se acercó a sus oídos y susurro algo a lo que ellos asentaron.

\- ¡¿R-Recomendación especial de Otou-sama?! - articuló apenas Kami.

\- ¡Así se hace! ¡Eso sí que es una recomendación! - declaro emocionada Vicky. Mientras que Haruka se dedicaba a pasar entre la gente para ayudar a su amiga.

\- ¡Miu! - Miu cayó de rodillas sorprendiendo a todos, tal vez era falta de su Magoi - ¡Miu! - Haruka sabía que no era eso, sabía el estado de su amiga. Miu tomo su espada rota y la miro durante unos segundos. Zora sintió el ambiente un poco pesado y decidió bajar.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡MARRY-SAN! ¡SOUL-SAN! ¡MAKA-SAN! - el grito desgarrador lleno los oídos de todos, debajo del cuerpo de Miu se hizo un pequeño cráter.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡No te acerques a ella! - Haruka le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Cheerio que intentaba acercarse a Miu, Aladdin la miro - ¡Le quitaste lo único que le quedaba de sus padres biólogicos! ¡IDOTA! - se acercó a abrazar a su amiga - ¿Miu? - Miu dejó caer su mano donde la estrella brillaba - ¡Espera! ¡Miu!

Zora y Aladdin se acercaron viendo como la estrella y su sello brillaban intensamente.

\- ¡MIU!

* * *

\- ¿Aún no ha despertado Miu-chan? - preguntó Mini preocupada. Vicky negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Cheerio y Haruka? - preguntó Gemi.

\- Ambos en solitario. Cheerio por romper algo reglamentario e importante para una persona y Haruka por atacar a otro alumno...Lo importante es...¿está bien, Miu? - se preguntó Vicky. Ai se aferro al cuerpo de la inconsciente.

* * *

_\- Suishou-sama...Suishou-sama..._

_\- Suishou-sama, ¡Gran Reina de la Memoria Celestial! Ahora el mundo esta a punto de cumplir su gran meta. ¡Esto será recordado por toda la historia! - declaro con una plena sonrisa Celes, a su lado Kurama, Yoshinon, Skiadrum, Scarlet, Jackal, Scarlet, Igneel, Nakagami y otros Djinn._

_\- Nadie jamás había siquiera pensado que lograrías esto - dijo Marry con una sonrisa - Es un sueño tan extraordinario... Que diferentes naciones, religiones y tribus olviden el pasado nuevamente y aprensan a entenderse para confiar en ti la gran chica celestial..._

_Pero..al final...no todos aceptaron las ideas de la Reina Celestial. Por eso...murió y nació E.N.D._

_Miu abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó pesadamente. De nuevo ese sueño..._

_\- Por culpa de 100 colas es que ocurrió aquella gran catástrofe...siendo liderada por E.N.D. Si vuelve pasar lo mismo ahora, será el fin del mundo. Tengo que evitar eso...tengo que volverme más fuerte - se abrazó a si misma, miro el cielo nocturno - Si Cheerio es también un Magi, ¿habrá venido a investigar esot? - bajo la mirada._

_Sonrió irónica._

_\- No, ya no pueden haber más de 5 Magi. Aunque...no soy como ninguno de los otros tres, soy como Aladdin-sama - apretó las sabanas - No, ni siquiera como Aladdin-sama soy. En este mundo... - vio la luna - no exites nadie como yo._

* * *

\- Entre en pánico...nunca pensé que de verdad existiera otra Magi como me dijeron. Estoy asustado, esa persona ya debe saber que yo...

\- **Mantente firme...no dudes, ella no te hará daño. Cumple tu sueño Cheerio...lucha hasta el final..** \- La puerta se abrió y Cheerio miro a la persona que entró.

\- Lo siento Tío Titus, pero Cheerio y yo debemos hablar seriamente - la menor de las albinas se cruzó de brazos enojada.

\- **Kami**... - murmuro preocupado - **Los dejo...**

\- Ya sé las razones por la cuál viniste aquí... - dijo Kami seria cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, comenzó a caminar hacía él y lo jalo de la ropa como amenanza - **No permitiré que le hagas daño a Miu-chan. **

Miu pestañeó confundida ante la persona que esta a su frente. La persona bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- _¿Qué hace Cheerio ha estas horas aquí? Y tendría que estar encerrado..._ \- ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida.

\- Lo de tu espada... - Miu dio un pequeño brinco al esucharlo - Lo siento mucho, no pensé que en realidad valiera tanto.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya...está bien - respondió recordando su reacción al ver su espada rota en el suelo y que el culpable fue él.

\- Yunan, Judal o... o el tío Aladdin...¿a cuál de ellos sirves? - preguntó directo. Se le hacía imposible, mejor dicho, no quería creer que existía otro Magi además de los ya existentes. Miu emitió un sonido confundida - Soy el hijo del Magi de Reim, Titus Alexius...el último Magi, no deberían existir más. ¡Así que dime qué eres tú! - Miu parpadeo confundida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Así que no eres un Magi?

\- No, - miro a Kami - es simplemente como yo...hijo de una persona con mucho Magoi y un Magi. - sentó a la fuerza a Cheerio y mostró sus gemas - Con estas piedras puede comunicarse con el Tío Titus en Reim.

\- Las mismas piedras están en tus brazos, ¿somos iguales, no? Vine solo a este país para cumplir una misión... pero la verda es que me siento muy inquieto. Entonces apareciste y pensé lo siguiente: Que podrías ser igual a mí y a Kami - la oji-azul desvió la mirada - personas aberrantes al nivel de un Death...que seguirías las órdenes de un Magi. Por eso... Por favor, dime quién eres - el castaño hizo una reverencia.

\- Miu-chan... - murmuro Kami dándole a entender que podía confíar en él.

\- Claro, está bien - Miu sonrió - Soy una Magi - Cheerio se exaltó - No el agente de uno, sino un Magi. ¿Estás bien con eso? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mentira! No tienes la protección del Rukh... ¡la prueba de que eres un Magi! - vociferó en contra de que ella fuera una Magi.

\- No. En realidad, las piedras en mis brazos impeden que el Rukh haga su labor - respondió quitándose la venda en sus brazos a medias dejando ver su sello y la gema.

\- Así que eres la quinta Magi que hay en este mundo, ¿y estás al servicio de la Gran Sacerdote Death The Sayaka? - declaro cruzado de brazos.

\- _No es que trabaje para ella.._. - pensó chibi con una sonrisa nerviosa - Eso quiere decir...¿qué conoces a Sayaka-sama? - preguntó.

\- La tía Sayaka y el Tío Sinbad son los forjadores principales de Fiore, al ser Reim parte de esta misma...es natural que conozcan a al Tío Titus, además... que Titus-oji-san en algún momento fue parte de Tenrou, junto con Marga-Ojou-sama - declaro con una sonrisa Kami.

\- Aún me cuesta creer que eres un Magi, pero...entiendo. Quieres decir que no eres como yo, ¿no? Bueno entiendo, no le diré a nadie...no te preocupes. Espero que logrés lo que viniste a hacer... - Cheerio se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

\- _Qué Frío -_pensó frunciendo el ceño Kami. Pues luego de su pequeña amenza, Cheerio dijo que queria hablar con la albina.

\- ¡Espera, Cheerio! - Miu se sentó en la cama - Por un momento me sentí feliz cuando vi esas gemas en tus brazos, porque pensé que existía alguien más como yo, pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Por eso, ¡si tenemos el mismo objetivo, debemos ayudarnos en lo que podamos! ¿Qué te parece? - Cheerio bajo el flequillo y abrió la puerta - Supongo que no será tan fáicl...

\- No te preocupes Miu-chan, estará bien - declaro Kami revolviendo el cabello de la albina.

\- Vaya barrera que tienen aquí, ¿no? - declaro sorprendida Haruka.

\- Pero, mientras llevemos las insignias del segundo nivel de ciudadanía, podemos ir a lugar de la ciudad a los que antes no podíamos - dijo Vicky señalando su insignia.

\- ¿Les parece tan interesante? - preguntaron Gemi, Mini y Kami que se habían ofrecido a darles el recorrido.

\- Sí, eso parece - el rostro de todos menos de Miu se deformo considerablemente - ¡Hola! Gracias por esperar, Miu-san. Bien, ¿nos vamos ya?

\- ¡¿Por qué Cheerio viene con nosotros?! - preguntaron enojadas Haruka y Victoria.

\- Porque prometí a Miu-san que a partir de hoy nos ayudaríamos en nuestra gran misión - respondió tranquilo Cheerio.

\- ¿Gran misión? - pregunto Vicky.

\- ¿Se lo dijo? - susurraron el resto, menos Kami.

\- Sí, nuestra misión de hacernos más fuertes para proteger nuestros reinos - la puerta se abrió y todos entraron.

\- ¿Así que es más amistoso de lo que parecía? - pensó con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - ¡Es enorme esta ciudad! - grito sorprendida.

\- Es más grande y avanzada que Sindria... - murmuro nerviosa Haru.

\- ¡Oh! Aún conservan los asesonres de Mamá - dijeron los mellizos viendo los ascensores. A Miu le cayó una gota en la sien, apenas recordando que luego de unos 3 meses en el palacio, habían ascensores para los privilegiados para que no tuvieran que subir las escaleras del demonio.

\- ¿Eso es una herramienta de agua? - preguntó Victoria viendo el gran pilar de agua transferir a otras

\- Sí, es lo que lleva agua a los dormitorios - respondió Kami - ¡Iniciemos el recorrido! - saltó para elevarse y todos la siguieron.

\- Oh, un campo - dijo Cheerio señalándolo como un niño pequeño - Una vez mi papá me dijo que usaban herramientas de vida para las cosechas...

\- ¿Y no te dijo que eso fue hace más de 18 años? Anteriormente se usaban, pero gastaban el Magoi de los Goi, así que no las volvieron a usar en su reconstrucción - respondió Kami con sus manos en la nuca - Seguimos el proceso natural.

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.

\- ¿Creen que usen más herramientas mágicas? - preguntó Miu a los novatos.

\- Probablemente. Nunca pensé ver un país sin siquiera un esclavo - respondió Victoria. Todos la miraron - Anteriormente mi padre me dijo que en nuestro país, los esclavos se encargban de llevar el agua y cultivar los campos. Pero gracias a Fiore todo eso cambió - saco un palito dulce y lo metió a su boca.

-_ Es cierto...aquí no hay gente como Yato_ \- pensó Miu (Yato; Ha-Ya-To.) Pues antes de que Hayato fuera parte del palacio su familia y él fueron esclavos - ¿Qué es "el nivel de ciudadanía"?

\- Los ciudadanos de Magnostadt estan divididos en clases distintas - respondieron los mellizos y Kami - Es para protegerlos, los Goi o humanos, son los trabajadores en los campos y los que confeccionan ropas y esas cosas, los magos nos encargamos de donar Magoi para la barrera.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron Haru, Miu y Vicky levantándose para todos salir y seguir caminando. Kami puso sus manos en su nuca.

\- Hace 18 años se clasificaba en: "Familia de Mago o no". De ahí creció el terminó de "Goi". Antes había mucha discriminación entre los Magos y los humanos, pero cuando Magnostadt se reconstruyó...simplemente los Magos nos encargamos de dar Magoi.

\- Oh...¿Cheerio qué piensas...? ¿Cheerio? - Miu miro hacía todos lados.

\- Miu-san...mira... - todos voltearon y vieron a Cheerio hincado - ¡Hay un gato! ¡Es un gato de verdad! - a Ai le cayó un letrero de "Deminio reducido". Cheerio se veía feliz, como si fuera a primera vez en ver un gato.

\- Pero no tiene nada de raro - dieorn Gemi y Vicky confundidos.

_\- ¿Este chico de verda está bien? -_ pensó Kami encarnando una ceja.

\- Mira que eres simple, no te emociones por un simple gato - dijeron Haruka y Mini.

* * *

\- ¡Muchas Gracias! - ropa extravagente para posiblemente 3 años.

\- ¿Eh? Haru-chan, ¿no crees que exageraste? - preguntarn los mellizos llevando una gran cantidad de ropa.

\- ¿Querían durar 10 horas con Yui de arriba a bajo? - cuestiono.

\- Muchas gracias Haru - respondieron todos haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Pero, ¿no creen que aún adulan mucho a los magos? - pregunto Miu un poco confundida.

\- Es que...hay personas que son exageradas, además compraron 100.000 jewel's en ropa - declaro Kami cruzándose de brazos - ¿En Reim no pasa eso, Cheerio?

\- ¡Mira, Kami! ¡Es un bebe! ¡Un bebe! - exclamaba feliz Cheerio.

\- ¿Cheerio de verdad quieres mirar la ciudad? - preguntó Kami frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Eso hago! Bebés, madres, gatos, tiendas, gente hablando, el olor a comida...así es como vive la gente, ¿no? ¡Es maravilloso! - exclamó con una sonrisa tocando su pecho.

_\- ¿Así que se conmueve con cosas tan sencillas?_ \- pensó Miu.

\- Ya veo ... - urmuro Kami entrecerrando la mirada - Cheerio, nunca antes había salido del palacio.

\- Bien, ya vimos todo por hoy. Debemos regresar - dijeron Kami y los mellizos con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Entonces cuando lo imité diciendo "Nya", ¡me respondió con un "Nya"! - exclamaba Cheerio feliz a sus padres, que sonrieron de maneras diferentes en las lacrimas, Marga divertida y Titus nervioso - "Nya", ¿sabes? ¡"Nya"! - Kami le lanzó una almohada para que bajara su tono, él sonrió nervioso - He vito muchas cosas. El mundo brillaba ante mí. Les agradezco que me hayan permitido salir de Reim...

\- ¿Así que a Chee también le gustan los gatos? - incitó burlona Marga.

\- C-Cállate, es porque Cheerio nunca h-había salido antes - dijo sonrojado el Magi de Reim.

\- ¿Quién dijo que su único hijo mago debía estudiar y estudiar y estudiar? - preguntó Marga.

\- Tía, Tío, los adoro...pero quiero...dormir - dijo Kami hicandose a las lacrimas.

\- Nosotros también te amamos Kami - dijeron ambos despidiéndose.

\- Ne, Kami... - Cheerio miro la cara de sueño de la niña - ¿Me volverías a hacer la proposición de hace 2 años? - Kami sonrió un poco sonrojada, extendió su mano a Cheerio.

\- Cheerio Alexius Uchiha...¿estás preparado para ser parte de **Sound Of Soul**? - preguntó con una plena sonrisa. Cheerio tomo su mano.

\- Acepto.


	17. De vuelta

\- ¿Desde cuándo adquiriste requisitos de Dragon Slayer? -preguntó burlón.

\- U-Urusai, odio este turbante desde el momento desde que me subí hace 2 años - declaro al borde de vomitar.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, bebe un poco de agua - ofreció de lo más normal. Él la miro y luego hacía el frente.

\- ¡Alabado sea el suelo! ¡Ya vamos a llegar! - exclamó tranquilo. El turbante descendió hasta el suelo y ambos cayeron delicadamente, hasta que él más joven se pegó contra el suelo - Te amo, juró que nunca volveré a subir a esa cosa.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca lo cumples - dijeron ambos negando con la cabeza y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

\- Bien, yo me voy. Espero que les haya gustado su aventura - el mayor se monto en su turbante para irse.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos después! - se despidieron ambos moviendo sus brazos energicamente.

\- Ahora vamos - dijo con una sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro quitándose la capucha para ver la entrada.

\- Como la princesa Hielo Desee.

La princesa Hielo sonrió. Ice es una chica de unos 14 años. Tiene el cabello azul-claro, muy claro, por detrás le llega hasta el cuello y por delante dos mechones recaen en su pecho hasta su ombligo, atados por dos aros plateados con una línea azul. En la parte superior de su cabeza hay una especie de "clip" con forma redonda azul-hielo con borde negro.

Lleva un vestido hasta el muslo pegado completamente azul, con agarre cruzado en su cuello con forma de "X". Tiene dos especies de bolsitos con forma circulares en sus caderas, parecidos a un cristal azul con borde negro muy gruso, al cual les cuelgan correas. USa medias largisímas del mismo color del vestido y botines negros sin tacón ni nada.

Usa una enorme chaqueta negra hasta casi sus rodillas, le queda pegada en los brazos pero al resto del cuerpo, no. Tiene una enorme capucha a la cual le salen orejas de conejo, con la parte interna azul-fosforecente. Pero en su cuello habita un collar plateado pegado, con una cruz plateada muy inusual.

\- Entonces, príncipe Silver...¿a dónde vamos primero? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida la oji-cristal.

Silver es un chico de cabello blanco desordenado, muy desordenado. Tiene la piel algo pálida, pero no tanto como la oji-cristal. Sus ojos son verdes y no tienen casi brillo, pero son muy divertidos. Además de tener pecas alrededor de la nariz.

Es muy alto, por lo cual se podría dudar su edad entre los 15 a 16 años. Usa una gran chaqueta negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, pero se abre en todo su pecho. Mostrando una camisa blanca hasta su muslo con final cuadriculado y un lazo negro en su pecho. Usa pantalones negros pegados y botas largas en las cuales entra su pantalón negras con la punta blanca.

Usa guantes negros que cubren toda su mano. También tiene tres perforaciones plateadas en sus orejas y el mismo collar que Ice, pero recae en su pecho por una larga cadena.

\- Mi padre dijo que quería que le echaramos un vistazo al restaurante primero, ¿Quién diriamos que creceriamos tanto en estos años? - soño.

\- Eso es porque tu madre quiso, si fuera por su padre seguirian en el mismo lugar - declaro poniéndose la capucha al igual que Silver.

\- Mi padre queria crecer, pero tenía miedo de que no nos acostumbraramos - alzo sus hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Tú padre y tú madre de verdad que te aman - Ice miro el cielo - Sukai City...es muy grande...

\- Según mi hermana ha crecido considerablemente, gracias a Sayaka-sama - ella imitó al albino y comenzaron a moverse entre las calles - Pero creo, que su prescencia falta...un poco... - movió un poco su pie y unos bandalos se congelaron.

\- ¿Un...poco...? - dijo con un tic en el ojo, movió su mano y algunos bandidos fueron clavados en las paredes por Kunai's - Creo que debemos hablar seriamente con Sayaka-sama...

\- No es...como si simplemente pudieramos nosotros dos solos, Silver - se burló la chica de no muy alta estatura.

\- Tienes razón, pero...¿crees que a los demás le agrade la idea?...Ya sabes...que hagamos todo el trabajo nosotros dos - dijo Silver cruzando una esquina junto con la peli-azul.

\- Tienes razón, mejor esperamos..aunque espero...que la noticia de nuestra llegada no haga tanta conmoción.

\- ¡Muévete vago! - grito enojado.

\- Hubieramos llegado hace unas 5 horas si algunas personas no odiaran los trenes - dijo una voz aguda, pero bastante masculina.

\- ¡Esa son cosas del demonio!

\- ¿Los barcos también?

\- ¡Barcos, trenes, turbantes! ¡Todo! - exclamaron erizandose y abrazándose a sí mismos. Dieron un gran bocado de aire - ¿Quiénes habrán llegado ya?

\- Esperemos no ser los primeros, porque sino seriamos los primeros en causar problemas - respondieron las dos voces agudas.

Saltó y tomo un gran rifle del restaurante que tenían para su protección. Lo metió a la boca de esa persona y luego disparo. El cuerpo brillo y se volvió una esferita negra, que tomo y trago haciendo una cara asqueada.

\- No te las comas si no te gustan - dijo asqueada Ice.

\- Son órdenes que debo cumplir - respondió dejando ver en su muñeca una especie de pulsera con una lacrima verde con blanco.

\- Silver...tú... - dijo Ice tocando su entre-cejo un poco nerviosa. El albino se quito la capucha al igual que Ice viendo al señor, asustado por cierto, que los miro con temor.

\- ¡You-san! - exclamó con una sonrisa plena dejando ver sus inusuales colmillos.

\- Ah...¿tú eres...? - él asentó varias veces con la cabeza - ¡Oh! ¡Mira como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!

\- Gracias, pero ¿podemos pedirte un gran favor? - dijo Silver con un dedo cerca de su boca, el hombre asentó - ¿nos da comida? Tenemos al menos 10 horas sin comer.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! - el señor sirvió dos grandes tazones con fideos -o Ramen- una babita salió de las bocas de los chicos.

\- ¡ITADAKIMASU! - y comenzaron a comer desesperadamente. Luego de comer al menos unos 3 platos, sintieron una mirada penetrante, la miraron de reojo y jugaron con sus palitos de su comida. You los miro extrañado, pero no decidió prestarles atención.

\- ¿Falta mucho? - pregunto una voz femenina ladeando la cabeza mientras el viento mueve su cabello.

\- No, llegaremos pronto... - respondió otra masculina.

\- ¿Esto lo hacen los asesinos? - pregunto una muy curiosa

\- Sí, ¿a qué me quedo genial? - dijo burlón la otra masculina.

\- Presumido - dijeron ambos entre risas.

\- Cómo sea, sólo deseo que no seamos los primeros en llegar - dijo jugando con sus lentes.

\- Nosotros traemos problemas, pero quiero llegar.

\- You-san, ¿podría cerrar el restaurant? - pregunto Silver jugando con su palito. You lo miro extrañado, pero entendió que se trataban de problemas al ver que ambos se ponían las capuchas. You sin llamar la atención terminó de correr y cerrar el restaurant en unos 15 minutos, dejando a unas personas tomando café.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba rica - Ice dejó un poco de dinero, que You no aceptó por nada y la metió de nuevo en su bolsillo. Ambos pasaron por la mesa de esas dos personas, y lo notaron - El restaurante ya cerró, deben irse - los corrió fríamente, ambos miraron a los adolescente y sonrieron.

\- Ice, debiste ser más directa, no entendieron - dijo con una sonrisa divertida Silver.

\- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó una voz.

La puerta se rompió y la persona volo, seguido una se congeló y se convirtió en una esfera. Luego la espada se clavo en su cuello, su cuerpo brillo y la esfera apareció.

\- Definitivamente es aquí - respondieron desganados las voces aguadas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kurama! ¡Skiadrum! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - exclamaron dos seres pequeños, uno es una especie de persona-hada, cabello rojo con naranja y ojos afilados, Scarlet-Mini. Y el otro es una especie de persona-conejo, con cabello claro y largas orejas, Yoshinon.

\- ¡Yoshinon! ¡Scarlet! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - dijeron con una sonrisa abrazándose entre sí.

\- Shin-san, Tomoe-san - dijeron sorprendidos. Ambos sonrieron.

Ambos se hicieron considerablemente más alto, podían estar alrededor del 1.83.

Tomoe dejó crecer un poco su cabello llegándole a la altura del cuello, al cual se pega, pero aún conserva sus orejas de zorro que salen involuntariamente. Tiene una perforación dorada de punto en su oreja derecha y en su oreja izquierda cuelga una lacrima plateada con un punto morado.

Lleva una camisa algo holgada color negra, de cuello alto llegandole a la altura de las orejas que se abre ligeramente en su pecho por una especie de cierre. Viste un pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular plateada que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas.

También lleva protectores de brazos negros que cubren sus ante-brazos, los cuales se estiraron hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. También lleva un cinturon de cuerda negro atado en un arco alrededor de la hakama en el que lleva su espada.

En cambio Shin lleva su tipico gorro, pero está vez es blanco. Cortó ligeramente su cabello, pero aún conserva las puntas naranjas. Tiene una perforación punto plateado en su oreja izquierda, del cual cuelga una pequeña cadena con un final de cruz plateada inusual. Y también destacante sus audfinos blancos.

Shin lleva una camisa negra con una única manga larga, la cual es la izquierda y tiene una pequeña correa marrón en este. Su brazo derecho queda al descubierto mostrando vendas desde su antebrazo hasta su muñeca donde hay una muñequera roja. La camisa posee un faldón hasta casi las rodillas y un cinturón plateado recayendo de medio lado. Usa pantalones blancos con correas negras un poco abultados, pero entra dentro de sus botas negras.

Su lacrima cuelga de su oreja derecha por una perforación dorada, su lacrima es roja con una línea negra dentro.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Nai, Yoshino - dijeron ambos. Los adolescentes sonrieron.

-Ah que nos reconocieron solo por Yoshinon y Scarlet - respondieron ambos.

\- Nai tiene el cabello blanco y Yoshino lo tiene azul, ¿quién olvida algo así? - ambos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Además... yo sé de memoria sus olores y una enorme espada no pasa desaparcibida - dijo Shin con una leve sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón - ambos asentaron con la cabeza demostrando que "Silver" es Nai y "Ice" es Yoshino.

\- ¿No han llegado el resto? - preguntó Tomoe.

\- ¿Ven desastres? - preguntó Nai encarnando una ceja.

\- Pues... rompieron una puerta, así que no hay muchos desastres... - respondió Shin tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde está Mavis-san? - preguntó Yoshino.

\- Fue durante dos meses a Remano, pero luego se fue de viaje con una niña...dijo que llegaría hoy - respondió Tomoe.

\- Vamos, vamos, más rápido. Te estás poniendo anciana.

\- Callada mocosa, que fui yo quien te ofreció el puesto en Sound Of Soul.

\- Sí, sí, gracias.

\- De nada, pero en serio...debemos darnos prisa.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los esperamos en la entrada? - preguntó Nai, escuchó un gran rugido - Entremos para que coman - ellos sonrieron a su modo y entraron con los chicos. Para recomponer la puerta con metal y hielo.

\- Itadakimasu... - dijeron ambos tomando el Ramen de golpe - Otro.

\- Vale, vale - pusieron otro plato - ¿Satisfecho? Ya se acabó la comida.

\- Comimos diez platos, estamos satisfechos.

\- ¿Qué saben de la vida de los demás? - preguntó Yoshino.

\- Pues, solo vimos a Mavis, así que no podemos decirte nada más... - dijo Tomoe.

\- Oigan, tengo una pregunta - dijo Nai.

\- Depende.

\- ¿Por qué aparecieron hace un año y medio? - preguntó tomando a Scarlet que lo miro mal.

\- ¡Ya te dije que fue por Miu-sama! - grito removiendose como loca.

\- ¿ah? Pero yo no entendí su explicación - dijo Nai nervioso.

\- Bueno... - Tomoe tomo a Skiadrum - Ellos nos dijeron que es una pequeña reflejación de sus almas porque algo pasó con Miu y todos ellos están relacionados.

\- Si no es porque habló con mi hermana dos veces a la semana me estaría muriendo del miedo.

\- Cuando nos dieron la explicación súper complicada también estuvimos a punto de un colapso mental - dijo Shin recostandose en la mesa - Tengo sueño...

\- Por su culpa tuvimos que caminar cinco horas -se quejaron lo Djinn.

\- ¿Habilidades Dragon Slayer? - preguntó Yoshino con burla.

\- Yo soy un Devil Slayer, no sé por qué a Mavis no le pasa - se queó el peli-rojo.

\- Debe ser cosa de genes... - murmuro Nai saliendo del restaurante - Vamos, si los demás llegan... - su cuerpo salió volando por una especie de fuerza magnetica - ¿Qué demonios...?

\- Bienvenidos... - los ojos de todos se abrieron por sorpresa - Santos.

\- ¿Qué es está sensación? - se preguntó parando en seco.

\- ¿Ah? Este olor...siento que lo conozco...¡hay que darnos prisa! ¡Corre, Yukine!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Mavis-san!

\- Tú... - dijo con rencor Nai levantándose.

\- Yo, Star, Ren - Yoshino miro mal.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kyousuke? - preguntó Yoshino enojada.

\- ¿Yo? Vine a visitarlos - saltó y cayó hincado - Mejor dicho, vine a darles un favor... viene una gran tropa de Tártaros, espero que estén listos... - un pie cayó en su cabeza y un cráter se hizo debajo de él - ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó confundido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Puedes irte de una vez ... - dijo moviendo su mano como a un perro - ¿Qué? ¿Te saco a patadas cuando vea tu verdadero cuerpo? No gracias, mientras menos tiempo...mejor - sonrió.

\- ¡Mavis-san! - gritaron los niños.

\- ¡Mavis-san! ¡Dije que te controlaras!

\- Y yo respondí que odio desde el fondo de mi alma el olor de los de Tártaros - Mavis sonrió.

\- Cambiaste mucho - ella sonrió rascando su cabeza.

Su cabello levemente ondulado hasta el muslo tiene un lazo negro por la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus pestañas parecieron alargarse un poco y lleva sus perforaciones, entre ellas su lacrima, la cual es igual a la de Shin. En su cuello está la cruz de los Santos y en su muñeca el primer collar que le dio Miu de forma pulsera.

LLeva una camisa negra manga-larga con una chaqueta roja encima, la cual está abierta. Con una corbata blanca con una cruz al borde negra. Usa una falda blanca hasta el muslo, aunque tiene una abertura por encima de las rodillas con otro pedazo por delante descubierto y cubierto por detrás en realidad llegándole a las pantorrillas. Con correas negras.

Usa medias morado pálido con rayas negras. Usa botines negros con las puntas blancas. Sonrió creando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ustedes también, cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Quién eres...? - preguntaron los niños.

\- Oh...vosotros no me conocen...Yo soy Yukine, hija del Magi Errante, Yunan - hizo una reverencia.

Yukine lleva su cabello igual. Pero ahora lleva un lla lleva un vestido negro con mangas separadas, cada una posee botones blancos en ellos. Su falda blanca posee un patrón negro de lunares a ellos con forro negro de la falda y la segunda serie de mangas. En ambas mangas y la falda es una tercera parte de la tela que es de color blanco en un patrón de volantes. Lleva zapatos negros sobre sus pies, junto con negro, el muslo medias altas. A lo largo de la cintura es un cuerno azul en poder de una cuerda de color marrón.

\- Es un gusto - dijeron los niños imitandola.

\- ¿Y los otros? - preguntó Mavis - Saben, Hayato-san y su grupo...también Miu-san y Haru-san.

\- No idea - dijeron alzando los hombros.

\- Ah...creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que dijo ese chico -recalco Yukine con una gota en la sien.

\- Ah, cierto...lo que dijo el idiota de Kyousuke - murmuro Yoshino.

\- Tenemos que ir a la entrada...- declaro Shin serio.

\- Tienes razón, aunque estoy muerta de hambre...¡vamos! - dijeron las recién llegadas alzando el puño.

\- Mavis, ¿no has visto a Miu?

\- No, no sentí nada de ella tampoco en el camino, es como si hubiera desaparecido...

\- También pensaste eso cuando yo aparecí - dijo un dragón tan diminuto, que parecía un peluche. Tiene los ojos dorados y una larga cola.

\- Cuando dijiste que algo le había pasado a Miu-san me exalté, ¿qué esperabas, Igneel? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Creo que fue una reacción de todos - dijeron el resto.

\- Todos aman a Miu-sama - dijeron los Mini-Djinn.

\- Tenemos que ir, vamos rápido - dijo Shin, ellos asentaron y comenzaron a moverse agilmente.

Al llegar a la puerta sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, ya estaban acostumbrados a pelear casi todos los días esos dos últimos años debido a su entrenamiento

\- ¡¿Qué demonios son esos?! - gritaron todos al ver hasta demonios cerca de la entrada.

\- Hay que evitar a toda costa que se acerquen... - murmuro Shin serio.

\- Tienen razón, este desde ahora es nuestro hogar - dijeron Yukine y Yoshino. Pero un escalofrío llego a su medula espinal - ¿Qué es este sentimiento...?

\- Esta es una sensación... - comenzó Tomoe encarnando la mirada y desenvainando su katana.

\- ...asquerosa... pero nada conocida... - continúo Nai tomando su espada.

\- Habla por ti - dijo Shin serio. Apretó los puños y fue a dar un paso hacía los monstruos. Un extraño sonido resonó en sus oídos.

\- ¡ABAJO! - vio al cielo y dio unos pasitos para atrás al igual que todos.

\- ¡Cadena Explosiva! - la gran mayoria sonrió al escuchar ese hechizo. Varias cadenas de explosiones aparecieron de la nada, la moto paro y ella saltó.

\- Qué débiles, desaparecieron a la primera - dijo con un gran tono de burla.

\- Lo dices como si los ataques de Yato no fueran fuertes.

\- Use la mínima cantidad de fuerza...

\- Ah, entonces son débiles...

\- _¿Mínima cantidad de fuerza?_ \- pensó un poco asustada Yukine.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Tsubasa/san, Hayato/san, Yui/san - dijeron con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Nosotros! - dijeron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Hayato, ¿qué es esta cosa? - preguntó Tomoe viendo la moto.

\- Se llama moto, yo la construí - respondió. (Para estos tiempos no existían las motos).

Hayato a sus 18 años creció bastante ya no siendo el chico más enano antes de Nai. Su cabello se volvió más revoltoso. Lleva una especie de perforación en su oreja donde está su lacrima que es color avellana. Lleva unos lentes extraños en su cabeza con lente color dorado.

Lleva una una camisa pegada negra pegada a la cual le cuelga dos tiras del mismo color. Usa guantes negros que dejan sus nudillos al descubierto al igual que sus dedos. Lleva un bolsito negro colgando de su cintura.

Usa un pantalón levemente holgado negro y botas negras altas por las donde entra su pantalón.

\- Oh, genial - dijeron todos.

\- Chicos... - todos miraron a la chica de cabellos castaños cortos y desordenados. Con algunos ganchitos rojos. En su cuello cuelga una cadena plateada con una gema color dorada.

Lleva un vestido blanco hasta el muslo muy ligero. Encima una chaqueta verde arremangada hasta sus codos y lleva guantes negros algo largo que dejan ver sus dedos. Con una corbata roja algo larga. Dejando ver sus largas piernas al solo usar unas botas un poco por debajo de su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yui? - preguntó un chico alto. De cabello corto negro, le llega a la mitad de las orejas, un poco disparejo la verda ya que atrás es muy revoltoso y un poco más largo. En su oreja habita una lacrima.

Lleva una camisa sin mangas negra-purpureada, con una larga cadena con una cruz al final. Usa pantalones negros un poco abultados de los cuales entran sus largas botas negras.

Lleva largos guantes del mismo color que su camisa, amarrados por cintas finas negras que traspasan sus brazos.

\- Miren - señaló de lo más tranquila hacía frente donde aparecen un millar de personas, lo más común en todos...el tatuaje de Tártaros.

\- ¿Y esas personas qué? - se preguntó el peli-negro.

\- Tsubasa, nuestro dinero - dijeron los chicos extendiendo su palma, al peli-negro se le apodero un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡Tomenlo! - grito lanzandoselo.

\- Debimos apostar a que Onee-chan no crecería... - murmuro Nai reflexivo.

\- Son dos años, tu hermana está en proceso de crecimiento... debes apoyarla un poco - ordenó Shin arreglando su vendas.

\- Shin-san...estás pensando mucho en mi hermana, creo que esperas a una buena contrincante cuando vuelva - dijo Nai burlón.

\- Claro que la espero - todos tomaron una posición y comenzaron a correr en busca de sus enemigos, no debían dejar que entraran ni que tocaran la puerta.

\- Yoshinon - el Mini-Djinn desapareció - Ice Make:... - Yoshino piso con fuerza cuando todos saltaron y una gran pared de hielo rodeo al menos cinco kilometros de rango - pared.

\- Nakagami - el Kuroh tomó el tomo de su espada y su mano comenzó a brillar considerablemente, saltó y sus blancas alas aparecieron elevandose en el cielo y al extenderla apareció su amada mano de masa celestial tomando a unos 300, apretó el puño y ellos desaparecieron.

\- Ahora da más miedo que antes, ¿no crees, Shin? - dijo Tomoe saltando y pisando con fuerza una cabeza - Skiadrum - el Mini-Djinn se volvió sombras y Tomoe giro en el cielo y las sombras volaron sin dirección clavandose en personas que no fueran de su reino.

\- Pues, como no tiene sus alas al descubierto como siempre, su cabello corto, esa mirada asesina... si no es por su olor...no lo reconocería - dijo saltando y al caer hizo un cráter enorme.

\- ¡Hermanito! - Mavis saltó y cayó en los hombros de su hermano para luego volver a saltar y atravesar a un monstruo de una patada - No hablen de cosas como esas mientras pelean, es raro - dijo menenadose al patear a un hombre y dejarlo inconsciente y luego saltar cayendo en la cabeza otro.

\- Tú das más miedo, Mavis-chan - dijo Yui alzando su puño - Dreyar - al bajarlo una gran cantidad de rayos corrieron sin dirección, bueno, tal vez si debido a que los rayos dorados atacaban a los de Tártaros.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida Yukine esquivando los golpes con gracia, mientras que Yoshino los congelaba o simplemente los destrozaba con su fuerza Death.

\- Porque Mavis es mujer, y tierna... que haga lo que usualmente los Death solo logran...es...

\- Como ver a Miu-san enojada - culminó Yoshino con una sonrisa el comentario de Hayato.

\- Exacto - respondieron todo.

\- Yo tengo una duda - soltó Nai de la nada luego de unos 14 minutos - ¿Por qué desaparecen y aparecen más en su lugar...? - preguntó el Star.

\- También tengo la duda... - dijeron el resto.

\- ¿Es qué no se han dado cuenta? - dijo uno antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Tsubasa enojado.

\- Si no acaban con el real... - todos se quitaron la mascara mostrando a Kyousuke, miles de Kyousuke - nosotros no dejaremos de aparecer.

\- Oh...yo tengo una forma - dijo Hayato tomando dos explosivos en sus manos y sus muñecas comenzaron a brilar, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tiene un asesino clase "S".

\- ¡MALDITO HAYATO! - gritaron los que lo conocen de memoria tomando a los que no y agachandolos.

\- ¡Espíritu del Sadismo Y La Crueldad! - Hayato saltó y las bombas se tornaron doradas, como el oro y las lanzó al cielo chasqueo los dedos - ¡Jackal! - las bombas explotaron y él se puso unos lentes. Las bombas pudieron haber explotado toda la ciudad, sino es porque Hayato las controló perfectamente la dirección de sus bombas - Listo - alzo su dedo pulgar y se quito los lentes dorados que se había puesto hace unos segundos.

\- Estás loco... - murmuraron todos.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no - dijo alzando los hombros restandole importancia mientras caía al suelo.

\- Creo que ya terminamos, y no dañamos la ciudad, así que no sentiremos la ira de Sayaka-sama - dijeron las antiguas 5 sombras del valle.

\- ¿Eso creen? - todos se exaltaron - ¿Qué parte de "Hasta que no acaben con todos" no entendieron? - voltearon viendo a mil Kyousuke's aparecer de nuevo.

\- Bueno... - todos sonrieron.

\- Espíritu de La Nobleza y la Protección... - inició Yui.

\- Espíritu de La Caza y La Discordia... - continúo Nai.

\- Espíritu de La Tranquilidad y La Cautela... - continúo Yoshino.

\- Espíritu de Los Cielos y el Sol... - continúo Tsubasa.

\- Espíritu de la Llama Eterna... - continúo Shin.

\- Espíritu del Cielo Rey del Fuego... - continúo Mavis.

Más Kyousuke's aparecieron haciendo que su diversión se incrementará.

\- Espíritu de La Cautela Rey de las Sombras... - continúo Tomoe.

\- ¡...yace en...!

Un gran cuerpo apareció pisando los cuerpos y haciéndolos desaparecer. Todos retrocedieron y sus estrellas y símbolos Jinchuriki dejaron de brillar, miraron antentos.

\- Este sentimiento... - dijo Yukine mientras una plena sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

\- Estos olores...conozco cuatro de ellos... - dijeron los Fanalis olfateando, sonrieron.

\- Este Rukh... - murmuraron Nai y Yoshino, sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

\- Nos vamos dos años y esto pasa...¡asombroso! ¡¿Dónde carajos están nuestros padres?! - se quejaron.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos...es por nuestra llegada.

\- Son bastante famosos entonces...

\- Por causar desastres...

\- ¡No lo digas así...!

\- ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? - preguntó viéndolos.

\- ¡Sí señorita! - dijeron tensos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó la enorme Djinn de largos cabellos claros ondulados y ojos afilados y grandes a la vez llena de accesorios - Magi-sama.

\- He dicho que tengo nombre y odio que me llamen así.

\- Sacerdote - la miro - ¿Qué haremos? - dijo una chica alta. De piel clara y normalita -en aspecto desarrollado-. Tiene el cabello púrpura hasta el muslo cortado perfectamente. Ojos grandes rosados.

Usa una bufanda larga negra alrededor de su cuello. Un top negro con detalles de lirios plateados dejando su largo abdomen al descubierto. Lleva un short corto negro y encima de este una túnica que se abre por la mitad hasta sus rodillas, sujetada por una correa marrón.

Usa guante negros que dejan ver sus dedos negros hasta sus codos, en su muñeca izquierda hay una pulsera girada varias veces de la cual cuelga la cruz de los "Santos". En la derecha hay una igual, pero cuelga una lacrima púrpura.

Usa largas botas más parecidas a medias negras. Y una gran lanza en su espalda.

\- Ese Djinn... - murmuro Yukine - Celes...

\- ¡Haruka! - gritaron desde abajo sorprendidos. Ella sonrió.

\- ´¿Qué harás? - preguntó viéndola.

\- Yo... - se levantó de la Djinn - Descargaré mi ira.

\- Pobrecitos... - murmuraron Gemi, Mini, Kami, Cheerio y Vicky.

\- O, ¿pobrecito? ¿Ese es un Efecto Fantasma? - preguntó Haru - Son copias malas comparadas con las tuyas, Miu.

\- ¿En serio? - ladeo la cabeza confundida - Tienes razón, puedo identificarlas aun sin el Type Alpha.

\- ¿De verdad vas a descargar tu ira...? - Miu ladeo de nuevo la cabeza, puso su dedo en su mentón.

\- ¿Qué haremos...? Celes, vuelve.

\- Sí, Miu-sama. - la Djinn se disminiuyó y todos cayeron en una roca que estaba por ahí cerca. Y Celes-Mini cayó encima de la cabeza de su dueña.

\- Así que decidiste aparecer, Magi - dijo el original.

\- No decidi aparecer - puso su mano con la estrella en su nuca - Simplemente llegué un poco tarde.

\- Ahora de verdad no tienes presencia.

\- ¡Gracias! - sonrió ensanchando su pálido rostro.

\- El olor de Miu/san...ha cambiado drasticamente - murmuraron los Fanalis.

\- Hpm...si vienes tú solo para provocarnos, quiere decir que de verdad están listos para una guerra pronto - murmuro Victoria.

\- Lo más probable es que lo formaran para asustarnos, pero creo que no lo lograrán - dijo Gemi con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miu miro atentamente todo.

\- Esto debe ser obra suya. Debe estar planeando algo. Pero no parece que las cosas estén yendo de acuerdo a lo que previsto - dijo Miu de la nada, se levantó - Vicky-san, Cheerio, ¿podrían calcular cuántas personas están a un rango no seguro?

\- Veamos... - ambos juntaron sus manos y luego abrieron los ojos pesadamente - Ninguna, creo que... - sonrieron apenas - ya aparecieron más reales.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntaron los chicos.

\- Miren, los sin mascara... - dijo Tsubasa señalando a las personas que aparecian y no tenían máscara.

\- Es que queremos sacar lo mejor de ti.

\- ¿Acaso...quieren ver la verdadera ira de Miu? - preguntaron los del pilar retrocediendo.

\- No. Así que por favor, muéstrame lo que puede hacer una Magi - dijo con una sonrisa Kyousuke.

Una gran ráfaga de arena corrió hacia los 7 chicos y Mini-Djinn.

\- No podremos atraparla fácilmente, Kyousuke-sama.

Cayó lentamente al suelo levantando una pequeña oleada de polvo, su cabello se movió hacia arriba mostrando sus inusuales ojos.

\- De acuerdo - Haruka y el resto cayó con los chicos. La sombra de las nubes cubriendo el sol se reflejó en la entrada de Sukai City. Apretó su lazo y comenzó caminando lentamente inundando el miedo en algunos miembros de Tártaros, conocían la fuerza de la Magi, por eso comenzaron a sudar nerviosos. Aceleró un poco su pasó haciendo resonar los pequeños tacones que lleva.

\- ¡Ahí viene!

\- ¡No la miren directamente a los ojos! - ordenó Kyousuke.

Todos respiraron agitados y luego dieron un gran alarido de guerra corriendo hacía la Magi. Y todo colisiono del modo menos y más esperado. Las personas salieron volando a su simple contacto.

·No es humana·

Fue lo primero que pensó Kyousuke viendo como ella se movía como una sombra, esa chica había perdido su prescencia y se le hacía más fácil moverse entre las personas y culminar con ellas. Miu también con el tiempo pareció desarrollar más velocidad y fuerza bruta -más de la necesaria-.

\- Parece una danza... - dijo sorprendida Yukine.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Gemi viéndola.

\- Miu-sama, parece una bailarina...matando gente.

Miu saltó y piso una cabeza, tomo el kunai del bolsito de una persona y le cortó la garganta fácilmente moviéndose entre las personas. Pero de verdad parecía una bailarina. Tomo la espada envainada de un clon de Kyousuke y la uso como su arma.

Movió su ojo de un lado a otro, viendo todo. Todo. Un Kunai fue directo hacía ella, esta sin verlo lo tomo, giro sobre sus tobillos y se lo devolvió a otro, no sin antes quitarle el papel explosivo y pegarselo a otra persona. Para seguido patearlo y este al tratar de quitarse el papel explotó.

Miu tomo otra espada y se movió entre el polvo acabando con personas. Unas manos salieron del piso, ésta saltó haciendo un perfecto split dándole a dos y el kunai que tiene en la mano lo clavo en la cabeza de la persona que estaba por debajo del suelo.

Tomo dos espadas del suelo y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Girando, pateando, sin siquiera usar una pizca de magia pudo haber culminado con la mitad en menos de 15 minutos. Shin sonrió mostrando sus inusuales colmillos.

\- ¿Shin? Te vez feliz, ¿por qué? - preguntó Mavis viéndolo.

\- Porque la única persona que siempr ha estado a mi nivel, no me ha decepcionado en lo absoluto. Y aunque antes también estuvieramos en las mismas...no me sorprende - respondió.

\- _Está...persona...¿al nivel de un Magi-Death? _\- pensaron Vicky y Cheerio confundidos, pero luego sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver su aura rebosante de Magoi - _Impresionante_.

Miu saltó por encima de la espalda de uno y escribió algo al momento que lanzó la espada giratoria. Saltó de esa espalda y cayó a un lado de la espada clavada en el cuerpo de una persona muerta. Se siguió moviendo ágilmente hasta ver a una persona directamente a los ojos. Esa persona se perdió en el Type Alpha apenas activado. Ella clavó un Kunai en su garganta y se movió.

Comenzó a esquivar a una persona, con un rostro...aburrido. Le tomo del cuello.

\- ¿Tú también...quieres bailar? - preguntó neutra.

Una gran ráfaga de viento fue a su cuerpo y esta la hizo soltar al hombre. Giro sobre su cuerpo y cayó sobre sus pies levantando una gran oleada de polvo al arrastrarse durante un rato.

\- No me subestimes - dijo con una sonrisa ladina Kyousuke. Miu limpio su larga manga haciendo que el rubio fruña el ceño. La estrella en la mano de la albina comenzó a brillar.

\- Gran Aniquilación Ígnea - movió sus manos y una gran oleada de fuego corrió hacía ellos. Estos simplemente optaron por usar magia de agua para contrarestar. Pero, ¿no sería lo normal que mientras más personas fuera más fácil? O la magia de Miu en realidad es grandiosa.

La gran cantidad de humo los cegó sin poder ver nada. Tenían que tener cuidado. Unas 30 esferas blancas con rayos dentros aparecieron en su campo de vista; Esferas de Orión. Todas corrieron hacía ellos mientras la sombra de Miu se movía por todos lados.

\- No detecto a Miu-san a esa velocidad - dijo Yoshino moviendo sus ojos hacía todos lados.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Miu perdió su escencia, bueno, cuando pelea. Es como Tomoe - dijo Haru con una sonrisa alzando su dedo pulgar.

Una gran cantidade arena corrió hacia Miu, esta comenzó a esquivarlas rápidamente. Tenían una misión y eso cumplirían, así el mismo Kyousuke tuviera que tomarselo enserio para que la Magi lo hiciera.

Una gran pilar de arena creció por debajo de sus pies elevandola. Y una gran cantidad de arena la aplasto. Pero eso no asusto a ninguno. Movió su brazo al igual que aquello levantando la arena. Gruño notoriamente.

\- Marry...

\- En parte sí, en parte no - dijo Haru ante la cara de asombró de sus amigos al recordar a la Djinn - Cuando Miu activa completamente la primera parte del Type Alpha, puede controlar de modo la ilusión de Marry, se vuelva tan real como el Efecto Sombra o Clones de Sombra.

El ojo carmesí de Miu tiene cuatro líneas blancas mirando hacía dentro con un círculo blanco apenas visible dentro. La albina extendió sus manos hacía el frente y dos espadas de energía crecieron en las manos de "Marry". Comenzó a pensar en los movimientos de su Djinn.

Hasta que la arena la presionó. Miu sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó. Dio un leve saltó y al caer la arena se dispersó.

\- ¿Deberíamos ayudar a Miu? - preguntó Tomoe.

\- No, se está divirtiendo. Papá la tuvo 4 meses sin peleas para aprender a usar el Type Alpha de sus 5 modos y para perder la presencia - dijo Kami con una sonrisa

\- Ya vemos. Por eso está tan divertida - dijeron todos chocando su puño contra su palma.

Kyousuke toco el suelo. Si funcionaba del mismo modo que el de Shion, los ataques externos no le harían ningún daño. Así que debía usar la arena que está en el suelo. Una cadena de arena la tomo de la muñeca y la sacó de "Marry".

\- ¿Poe?

\- Kawai... - dijeron los chicos con un desangre nasal, menos Shin.

\- Ahora - una gran esfera de aire se reflejó en su ojo que cambió por completo.

\- Ese ataque fue bueno - tragó el aire y los ojos de todo Tártaros se abrieron. No solo Shion podía hacer eso.

\- ¡Lo absorvió! - exclamó Tsubasa retrocediendo, sin dudas, Miu nunca dejaría de sorprenderlos.

\- Imposible...¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo conseguir ese Type Alpha...? - dijo sin habla Kyousuke - ¡En ambos ojos!

Es cierto, en ambos ojos de la Magi está posible el Type Alpha, siendo algo que solo podía usar en su ojo carmesí.

\- Ya veo. Miu...alcanzó el nivel de dos Death juntos, aunque eso es ella - dijo asombrado Hayato.

\- Hace 200 años exitió solo una persona como Miu, Suishou Shisa·Tsuki. O algo así dijo Shion-san - dijo Mini con un dedo en el mentón.

\- ¿Alguien como Miu? - preguntó Yui.

\- Miu alcanzó algo que solo los padres de Aladdin-san, el mismo Aladdin-san y Shion-san lograron, el segundo origen, tanto magoi almacenado en un solo cuerpo es...imposile, por eso ellos almacenan un poco en algo llamado segundo origen. - respondió Cheerio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Nai.

\- Yo soy Cheerio Alexius.

Miu dio un gran bocado de aire, junto sus manos y la estrella brillo apareciendo la Marry duplicada por dos. Obviamente nunca volvería a arriesgar a su amiga y Djinn, aunque se haya vuelto una Jinchuriki. Comenzó a mover sus manos al igual que amba "Marry".

Dejaron caer las espadas mirando el cielo asustados. Los amigos de la chica sonrieron nerviosos.

\- Maldición...

\- N-No es posible.

\- E-Esto parece ser...de otra dimensión...

\- ¿Este es el poder deun dios? - preguntó confundido Kyousuke.

Un meteorito, un gigantesco meteorito está encima de Tártaros únicamente, ella tenía el control suficiente para no lastimar a Sukai City, aunque ello podían ver su acto.

\- ¿Es un meteorito? ¿Cómo ha podido?

\- ¿Se puede decir que eso es Magia?

\- No podremos escapar de esto.

\- ¿Are? ¿Debemos huir? - preguntó Hayato con los ojos súper abiertos.

\- No. Miu calculó perfectamente - respondió Vicky.

Kyousuke alzó los brazos y la arena atrapó el meteorito que casi toca el suelo, tal vez a unos 50 metros de este.

\- Bien... - Haru se erizó al igual que los chicos - ¿Qué harás con un 2do, Ônoki?

El cielo se abrió y se presentó otro encima del primero destruyéndolo por completo y cayendo completamente al suelo.

\- Trabajo completo - dijo Miu girando su cuerpo y limpiando sus manos - Será un bonito recuerdo - el meteorito principal tiene forma de flor creciente y dentro uno redondo perfecto.

\- Miu...es asombrosa - articularon sus amigos. Derrotó a 100.000 personas en 30 minutos - No uso mucha magia.

\- ¡Estoy de vuelta! - dijo con una plena sonrisa dejando de lado su lado frío y volviendo a la linda e inocente Miu Star Evans Albarn, resumiendo La Magi Angel-Loyd de la Luz. Corrió hacía ellos, Yui y Hayato extendieron sus brazos - ¡Nai! ¡Yoshino-chan! - los abrazó con fuerza tirándolos al suelo, ellos correspondieron su abrazo.

\- Está de vuelta, la original - dijo Shin sonriendo.

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Te extrañé mucho! - dijo Nai levantándose y ayudando a sus amigas.

\- ¡Torre humana! - dijo Miu erizandose.

\- Esta en mis genes...pero Onee-chan...¿cuánto mides ahora? - dijo viendo hacía abajo. Miu comenzó a desviar su rojiza iris.

\- Con tacones... 1.68, sin tacones 1,65... - Nai apretó los labios y se dio vuelta - ¡YA SÉ QUE SOY ENANA! ¡NO TE BURLES DE TU HERMANA! - ordenó sonrojada.

\- Pero, Onee-chan, algo creció más en ti - dijo Nai dándose vuelta.

\- Su altura no es, mide lo mismo que Yoshino, posiblemente - dijeron Tsubasa y Hayato burlones, ella extendió su mano para su dinero y Tsubasa frunció el ceño.

\- Esto, crecieron Onee-chan, no estás completamente plana - dijo Nai apretando los pechos -cabe destacar no muy grandes- de Miu, que no hizo nada. Los hombres se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

\- ¿en serio? - dijo ilusionada - ¡17 años al fin tengo pechos! - dijo saltando.

\- Aunque no los tuvieras, eres hermosa Miu-san - dijo con una sonrisa Yoshino.

\- Gracias, Yoshino-chan.

\- Pero...¿te aliaste con Shin-san con la ropa? - dijeron los 14-15 añeros y Vicky. La razón por la que ellos los conocen es porque Miu siempre les habla de ellos.

Miu pesateño.

Lleva su largo cabello atado por un lazo negro, y su fino cabello recae en sus tobillos. Al igual que un fleco delicadamente en todo su ojo azul sin dejar verlo. En su oreja derecha está su lacrima que es multicolor. Pero es apenas vista por los mechones cortos que recaen en su pecho.

Lleva una camisa sin mangas negra con bordes amarillos al igual que el centro donde hay botones sujetados unos con otros en un total de ocho. En su muñeca derecha, donde esta su marca de estrella de Marry, hay una pulsera de tela sujetada por una cadena, a la cual le recae la cruz de Los Santos al igual que sus vendas. En su pecho hay un lazo rojo muy grande. En su brazo derecho hay un guante que nace desde su muñeca hasta casi su hombro negro.

Usa un trozo de tela rojo en la cintura que recae hacía la izquierda, encima de este un bolsito negro con bordes amarillos. Y debajo de este una falda que deja ver sus largas piernas pese a su pequeña estatura colar blanco con varios puntos.

Y por último lleva botas hasta las rodillas pegadas, que tiene inusuales cadenas atadas a los talones.

\- Creciste, Kobito - se burló Shin, Miu lo miro moviendo su cabello y mostrando en su oreja izquierda un punto plateado donde recae en su hombro una cruz.

\- Shin-kun... - murmuro, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¡TODOS LOS MAGOS SANTOS DE VUELTA!


End file.
